The Death Fourth
by triplet794
Summary: [END CHAP!] Sehun, Luhan, Kai dan Chanyeol tidak saling mengenal, tetapi mereka tinggal di satu atap yang sama, Mereka bersama karena memiliki nasib yang sama. Mereka adalah empat pria yang meninggalkan gelar panggilan "Tuan Muda" yang kemudian lebih dikenal menjadi "The Death Fourth". Mafia yang disegani dan ditakuti diusia mereka yang masih sangat muda Hunhan/YAOI/NC! DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**The Death Fourth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s)**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Luhan POV**

Jika kalian bilang kehidupan di dongeng cinderella itu adalah fiksi... Maka kalian salah.

Aku…. aku adalah korban dari kejahatan ibu tiri dan dua saudara tiriku. Aku diusir dari rumahku sendiri. Aku dibuat kehilangan segala yang aku miliki.

Rumahku, hartaku bahkan aku kehilangan kepercayaan ayahku. Mereka dengan segala kebohongan besar mereka dapat mempengaruhi ayahku untuk mengusirku dari rumahku sendiri.

Dan disinilah aku, di tempat gelap dan gang sepi ini, terus melangkah tak tahu kemana. Aku merasa ditinggalkan, aku merasa diabaikan, aku merasa ketakutan, dan aku sangat merasa kesepian.

"Eomma. Aku takut" lirih Luhan

**End of Luhan flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sehun POV  
**  
Kepribadianku berubah total semenjak keluargaku ikut campur masalah percintaanku. Mereka adalah orang tua yang menilai materi diatas segalanya, bahkan diatas kebahagiaan anak mereka.

Aku membenci mereka?

Jawabannya Tidak, aku hanya membenci kehidupanku yang terlahir sebagai putra tunggal komisaris pertambangan terbesar di Korea

Mereka membuat gadisku ketakutan dan dalam sekejap mata, aku telah kehilangan gadisku di hari pernikahan kami.

**End of Sehun flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dua Tahun Kemudian…..**

"Lu, Luhann.. Bangun cantik" seorang pemuda berkulit tan membangunkan rusa kecilnya yang sangat pemalas

"Nanti saja Kai, aku masih ngantuk" balas Luhan menarik kembali selimutnya

"Kau harus kuliah" Kai tidak mau kalah, dia kembali membuka selimut Luhan

"Yak! Bukannya nanti kita akan berebut wilayah di cheongnam? Kenapa aku harus kuliah?" Protes Luhan

"Lalu kau mau apa?" Tanya Kai

"Aku mau ikut tentu saja" balas Luhan semangat

"Mwo? Ikut? Yang ada kami bertiga sibuk melindungimu bukan sibuk berkelahi" kekeh Kai

"Aku sudah ada kemajuan memukul orang kamjong"

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan senjata api" kekeh Kai

"Ish, terus saja meremehkan aku. Kita ini berempat, bukan bertiga" protes Luhan

"Kau bermain dibelakang layar Lu, kami yang menyelesaikannya. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan" jengah Kai

"Ayo cepat bangun. Waktumu 15 menit jika tidak turun kau akan dalam masalah" ancam Kai

"Araseo araseo, sana keluar dari kamarku" gerutu Luhan

_Pria yang baru saja membangunkan aku bernama Kim Jongin, tapi kami biasa memanggilnya Kai._

_Kami?_

_Ah, aku lupa menjelaskan, malam itu saat aku berjalan tak tentu arah, aku bertemu dengan seorang pria yang suara dan sikapnya sangat dingin hingga sekarang. Dia melihatku tak tentu arah dan menatapku tajam_

_"Apa kau dibuang keluargamu?"_

_Itu adalah kalimat yang sungguh menyesakkan untuk didengar dan diakui, tapi dia menebaknya dengan benar dan aku mengangguk lemah._

_Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba dia menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku kesini, ke keluargaku yang baru. Aku merasa sangat hidup bersama mereka. Tak perlu ada ketakutan ditinggalkan lagi. Karena mereka bertiga memiliki nasib yang sama denganku. Melarikan diri dari keluarga yang tidak menginginkan mereka dan selalu memaksakan_

_"Kau akan selalu diterima disini"_

_Begitulah kalimat yang dia ucapkan padaku setelah sampai ketempat yang sekarang aku tempati._

"Selamat pagi Lu" sapa seorang pria jangkung yang tampaknya sedang menyiapkan sarapan

"Pagi yeol" balas Luhan yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan

_Dia bernama Park Chanyeol, dobby kesayanganku. Dia selalu membelaku, selalu menjadi pahlawanku dan dia adalah yang paling sabar dengan tingkahku yang konyol dan manja_

"Ummh, apa kalian mau ke markas?" Tanya Luhan

"Hmm.. Setelah kau berangkat kuliah" chanyeol memberitahu

"Aku mau ikut" rengek Luhan

"Tidak. Kau akan berangkat kuliah"

_Bukan Chanyeol yang menjawab, suara itu berasal dari belakang Luhan. Suara dingin yang masih mendominasi namun penuh perhatian didalamnya._

"Sehunniee" rengek Luhan

"Kau harus kuliah dan harus terus memperhatikan gerak gerik saudara tirimu. Kita akan menghabisi mereka jika waktunya sudah tiba" Sehun menatap tajam Luhan

_Dia Oh Sehun, pria yang menggengam tanganku malam itu. Pria yang dengan baiknya memberikan aku keluarga baru, Pria yang aku kagumi mulai dari malam itu dan pria yang diam-diam aku sukai._

"Lu, ini kunci mobilmu" Kai memberikan Luhan kunci mini cooper putih milikku

"Tidak ada yang mengantarku?" Kesal Luhan

"Kami ada pekerjaan Luhannie. Pulang dari kuliah jangan ke markas. Kau langsung kembali kerumah dan tunggu kami pulang" titah Chanyeol

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah terlibat pekerjaan kita?" Kesal Luhan

"Kau sudah terlibat Lu. Kau yang membantu kami mencari keberadaan mereka. Kau yang membantu kami mengetahui apa saja yang mereka miliki. Kau adalah kunci sukses pekerjaan kita selama ini, tanpamu hasilnya akan selalu nol untuk kami" Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan

"Tapi aku juga ingin turun ke lapangan" protes Luhan

"Nanti jika waktunya tepat" balas Sehun

"Janji?" Tanya Luhan

Kai dan Chanyeol menegang menunggu jawaban Sehun. Mereka memang tidak pernah membiarkan Luhan ikut ke lapangan lagi, setelah dirinya tertembak hampir mengenai jantungnya dan kritis selama empat minggu.

"Lu, cepat berangkat" Kai menarik kerah Luhan dan menggiringnya ke mini cooper Luhan

"Ishhh,, hitam jelek. Aku belum selesai bicara" protes Luhan

"Nanti malam kita bicara lagi. Dah Luhan, hati-hati dijalan" Kai melambai ke Luhan dan kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya

"Aku tidak akan tertembak lagi, percayalah" lirih Luhan yang tahu benar kenapa ketiga temannya tidak ppernah mengajaknya ke markas lagi

"Kau tidak boleh menjanjikan itu lagi Sehunna. Aku serius. Luhan tidak boleh ada disana lagi. Dia tidak boleh terlibat dalam baku tembak. Aku serius" Chanyeol mengingatkan Sehun

"Hmm.. aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" balas Sehun singkat

"Sudahlah, ayo berangkat. Luhan sudah pergi" Kai bersiap dengan perlengkapan senjatanya.

Kedua pria didepannya mengangguk dan juga bersiap.

Ya begitulah kehidupan mereka setelah pergi dari keluarga masing-masing.

Sehun yang pergi karena orang tuanya melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan pada calon istrinya tepat di hari pernikahan mereka

Luhan yang diusir dari rumahnya sendiri

Kai yang pergi dari rumahnya karena tidak mau dipaksa meneruskan bisnis keluarga yang membosankan

Dan Chanyeol yang tidak mau terus-terusan dijual oleh orang tuanya kepada rekan bisnis yang memiliki putri yang cantik atau kaya.

Nasib mereka sama, sama-sama dilahirkan untuk memenuhi hasrat orang tua mereka yang tamak. Sama-sama dibuang dan tidak mau bertahan hanya untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan keluarga masing-masing

Mereka berempat tinggal di sebuah rumah yang terletak di pedalaman hutan dan jauh dari kota. Butuh waktu setengah jam untuk bisa tiba di jalan besar. Tapi mereka menyukai rumah kecil mereka yang mereka bangun dengan hasil jerih payah mereka sendiri.

Jangan ragukan finansial empat pemuda yang masih menyandang predikat "Tuan Muda" di masing-masing keluarganya.

Mereka memiliki jumlah rekening yang luar biasa fantastiknya yang cukup untuk membiayai kehidupan mereka masing-masing selama dua puluh tahun. Tapi mereka jarang menggunakan rekening mereka.

Pertanyaannya adalah, lalu darimana mereka mendapatkan uang selama ini? Jawabannya adalah mereka bekerja atau sebut saja mereka melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan mereka dengan cara masing-masing.

Mereka tidak bekerja dengan cara yang benar, mereka mendapatkan uang dari keahlian masing-masing yang dimiliki. Lebih tepatnya mereka mencari uangg dengan nyawa sebagai taruhannya. Kalau mereka menang mereka akan mendapatkan uan berlimpah. Kalau mereka gagal mereka harus siap menghadapi semua kemungkinan yang terjadi. Disini nyawa taruhannya

Luhan merupakan kunci dari pekerjaan mereka. Luhan bisa mendeteksi lokasi tempat lawan dengan waktu kurang dari satu jam. Luhan juga bisa mengetahui taktik lawan, karena dia sangat pintar menyamar

Selain itu, Luhan bersama dengan Chanyeol merupakan Gambler terkenal dan tak terkalahkan. Keberuntungan mereka selalu didapatkan saat bermain judi. Luhan dan Chanyeol berkali kali memenangkan judi kelas atas dengan mudah, membuat para lawan mereka geram karena kalah oleh dua bocah ingusan.

Sementara itu, Kai dan Sehun mengurusi transaksi gelap seperti pengantaran paket narkoba, penyelundupan senjata api, atau membobol akses keamanan yang paling rumit.

Baru dua tahun mereka menggeluti dunia gelap dan berbahaya ini. Tapi mereka berempat sudah mempunyai nama dan memiliki anak buah yang loyal dan setia pada mereka

Mereka tidak pernah gagal menjalankan misi, oleh karena itu di usia mereka yang masih sangat muda mereka menjadi yang paling disegani dan ditakuti. Sebutan untuk mereka adalah _**"The Death Fourth"**_

* * *

**_tobecontinued_**

* * *

**_iya tau cerita baru iyaaa... duhh balbie juga pusing gatel bgt ngepos mulu :"")))_**

**_iya yang nagih tnwil nya satu jam lagi publish iya... *ngeles biar ga ditagih :p_**

**_Semoga suka sama cerita barunya :*_**

**_Happy reading gayssss :*_**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Death Fourth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s)**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Luhan sampai di kampusnya dan sedang berada di parkiran mobil. Dia sebenarnya sudah terlambat lima belas menit, tapi masa bodo karena dia memang tidak berniat lulus, Luhan mendengus kesal karena baru saja keluar dari mobilnya, tapi sudah ada yang memukul kepalanya.

PLUK!

"Arhh.. Apa-apaan si kau. Aku baru sampai" kesal Luhan saat keluar dari mobil karena kepalanya dipukul sangat keras

"Idiot. Kau ketahuan" kesal namja super cerewet versi Luhan

"Ketahuan apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"Kau ketahuan membocorkan soal ujian semester akhir. Kau sedang dicari komisi disiplin mahasiswa sekarang" gerutu pria yang memiliki ukuran tubuh yang tidak beda jauh dengan Luhan

"Tenanglah Baek. Aku tidak semudah itu ketahuan" balas Luhan percaya diri

PLUK!

Namja bernama Byun Baekhyun ini kembali memukul kepala Luhan

"Apalagi si" kesal Luhan

"Kalau kau ketahuan kau tidak bisa ikut ujian akhir" gerutu Baekhyun

"Aigoo Baekkie eomma mengkhawatirkan aku yaaa?" Gemas Luhan

"Aku serius" gerutu Baekhyun

"Aku juga tidak berniat lulus. Aku hanya mencari uang disini" cengir Luhan

"Mana Kyungie?" Tanya Luhan

"Dia masih bermesraan bersama Jungmo" kekeh Baekhyun

"Mereka sekarang pacaran?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya

"Entahlah. Aku harap dia tidak dicampakan lagi" Baekhyun memberitahu Luhan

Luhan tertawa mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Karena memang setiap menjalin hubungan Kyungsoo memiliki rasa bosan yang sangat cepat pada pasanganyya, tapi anehnya selalu dia yang dicampakkan dan tak pernah sekalipun dia mencampakan.

Do Kyungsoo dan Byun Baekhyun sendiri merupakan teman masa kecil Luhan. Luhan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saat Junior High School. Tapi karena mereka berbeda SMA, mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi setelahnya. Barula pada saat kuliah, Luhan mendapat kabar dari mereka dan sangat senang bertemu dengan kedua temannya yang unik ini. Yang satu tidak mau berpacaran dan yang satu tidak bisa kalau tidak punya pasangan. Tapi kedua temannya ini tidak pernah tahu dimana Luhan tinggal dan apa pekerjaan yang Luhan jalani. Luhan juga tidak berniat memberitahu mereka, mengingat pekerjaan yang dia jalani bersama teman-temannya cukup konyol dan berbahaya.

"Lalu kapan kau akan punya pacar?" goda Luhan

"Nanti setelah kau menikah" balas Baekhyun cepat

Luhan kembali tertawa dengan penuturan Baekhyun dia masih tertawa sangat lucu sampai ada pemandangan yang membuat mood nya benar-benar hilang secara total.

"Baek. Tunggu disini sebentar" raut wajah Luhan mengeras melihat Jung bersaudara yang tak lain tak bukan adalah saudara tirinya sedang mengganggu seseorang

"Hey bitch. Mencari masalah?" Geram Luhan yang menghentikan kegiatan mereka yang sedang membully Hoobae mereka bersama teman-teman mereka

"Oh anak yang dibuang ayahnya bicara pada kita" sindir si sulung Jung, Jessica

"Aku tidak sudi bicara dengannya eon" balas si bungsu Jung, Krystal

"Ayolah. Lidahku juga iritasi setiap bicara dengan kalian" geram Luhan

"Kalau begitu pergi" desis Jessica

"Tidak akan" balas Luhan

"Kau. Cepat pergi!" Katanya pada Hoobae yang sedang dibully Jung bersaudara

"Terimakasih sunbaenim" katanya pada Luhan

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana?" Geram Jessica

PLAK!

Luhan menahan tangan Jessica yang ingin menampar gadis itu

"Cari lawan yang sepadan sialan" desis Luhan

"Minggir kau" balas Jessica mendesis

"Dengarkan kata-kataku. Kau hanya berkuasa dirumah, saat kau dan ibumu yang pelacur itu mempengaruhi ayahku untuk mengusirku. Tapi aku bersumpah, selama aku disini. Aku mengawasimu dan adik jalangmu. Jadi jangan macam-macam. Aku serius" desis Luhan mencengkram erat tangan Jessica membuat tangannya merah

"Lepaskan eonni" teriak Krystal

"Cih. Kenapa kalian wanita? Aku ingin sekali mencabik wajah menjijikan kalian" geram Luhan menghempaskan tangan Jessica

"Kau cepat pergi" Luhan berbicara pada Hoobae yang diganggu dan gadis itu dengan cepat berlari ketakutan

"Ingat kataku. Kau ganggu dia lagi, aku mencari kalian. SE-MUA!" Luhan menggertak giginya kesal dan meninggalkan saudaranya itu.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**-The Death Fourth-**

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Well, Well. Kalian hanya bertiga? Mana si cantik?" Tanya L yang merupakan tangan kanan Park Sangchul, menteri keuangan Korea dengan catatan kriminal yang luar biasa keji dan sadis, namun bersembunyi dibalik jabatannya sebagai menteri keuangan

"Ayolah. Kami memang hanya bertiga" jengah Kai

"Mana bos mu? Apa banci takut bertemu dengan kami?" Ejek Chanyeol

"Bosku tidak punya waktu bertemu ingusan seperti kalian. Kita tidak berkelahi hari ini. Aku hanya ingin memberi peringatan terakhir pada kalian, jangan mencampuri urusan politik yang akan digelar minggu depan di Chungnam. Ini demi kebaikan kalian. Tetaplah menjadi tikus jalanan yang bersembunyi di got dan jangan mencoba menjadi anjing liar" L menggertak mereka

"Wohohooho. Apa ada yang ketakutan disini?" Cibir Kai

"Apa kalian sedang menantang?" Tanya L

"Ya" jawab Sehun dengan aura mematikannya

"Kami bekerja pada orang yang membayar tinggi untuk kami. Dan sekali dibayar, kami tidak akan melepaskan lawan" seringai Chanyeol

"Jika kau tidak ingin kami macam-macam, sebaiknya suruh bosmu bicara pada Lee SungTae. Mereka sama-sama menteri kotor yang hanya akan membusuk dipenjara. Tapi bedanya Sungtae membayar kami terlebih dulu. Jadi kami bekerja untuknya" Kai menjelaskan sambil menginjak kepala anak buah L yang diam-diam menyerang mereka

"Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah bosku tidak akan melepaskan kalian. Terutama orang yang menjadi otak dari kalian. Akan sangat menyenangkan menyakiti Luhan untuk membungkam kalian" geram L

Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan mereka secara otomatis

"Jika kau berani menyentuh Luhan walau sehelai rambutnya. Aku akan memastikan disetiap makanan yang kau makan akan ada bagian tubuhmu yang tercampur dalam makanan itu" balas Sehun menggeram

"Baiklah jika kau hanya terus berbicara omong kosong. Kami pergi" Sehun melangkahkan kakinya berjalan keluar diikuti Chanyeol

"Hay L, ngomong-ngomong mobil kalian bagus" puji Kai mengikuti Sehun dan Chanyeol

"Tentu saja kami punya uang" L menyeringai

"Bum!" Cengir Kai dan sedetik kemudian

DUAR!

Terdengar suara ledakan yang berasal dari mobil L dan anak buahnya. Ternyata Kai Sehun dan Chanyeol meletakkan bom disana dan mengambil kesempatan untuk mengambil senjata lawan yang disimpan di gudang

"Be smart hmm" ejek Sehun melambai pada L yang masih shock

"SIAL!" Geram L yang selalu kalah langkah dari mereka berempat

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**-The Death Fourth-**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku dan Jungmo pacaran?" Kesal Kyungsoo karena Luhan menceramahinya habis-habisan

"Aku tidak suka baby Kyung. Dari semua pacarmu, dia yang paling mesum. Aku tidak mau kau digerayangi dia kalau kau sendiri belum yakin mencintainya" gemas Luhan

"Kau cemburu?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku khawatir dasar anak ini masih saja berfikir aku menyukaimu" kesal Luhan

"Aku sudah frustasi dengan semua pria Lu" rengek Kyungsoo

"Kau saja yang jadi pacarku hmm. Kalau kau pacarku kau pasti akan menyayangiku" cengir Kyungsoo

"Jangan bicara aneh-aneh. Aku sudah punya orang yang kusukai" Luhan menjitak kepala Kyungsoo

"Selalu saja _taken_" kesal Kyungsoo membuat Luhan tertawa

"Ayo aku antar pulang" Luhan menarik Kyungsoo ke parkiran mobil

"Aku pulang dengan Jungmoo" protes Kyungsoo

"Masuk" kesal Luhan

"Kau dengan Baekhyun saja" balas Kyungsoo

"Baekhyun masih ada kelas" balas Luhan

"Luhan"

"Apa?" Kesal Luhan karena Kyungsoo sangat cerewet

"Bukan aku Lu. Ahjussi itu yang memanggilmu" Kyungsoo menunjuk ke seorang ahjussi yang menatap Luhan

"Eh?" Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan sangat terkejut mendapati ayahnya yang memanggilnya. Rasanya sudah dua tahun ini dia tidak pernah mendengar ayahnya memanggil namanya

"Lu itu bukannya ayahmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo berbisik

"Hmm" balas Luhan lirih

"Kau pulanglah. Telpon aku jika sudah sampai rumah" Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat dan segera meninggalkan Luhan berdua dengan ayahnya

"Kau memanggilku?" Tanya Luhan

"Anakku. Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu juga" ayah Luhan, Xi Dong Li mendekati Luhan

"Hay" balas Luhan singkat

"Apa kabarmu nak? Apa kau hidup dengan baik? Apa uang yang aku kirimkan untukmu cukup? Appa akan menambahkan uang untukmu lagi nak" tuan xi berbicara mendekati anaknya

"Tidak perlu" balas Luhan dingin

"Kenapa?" Tanya ayahnya

"Aku tidak menggunakan uang sepeser pun yang kau berikan padaku. Jadi jangan repot-repot" balas Luhan

"Sedang apa kau disini" tanya Luhan

"Aku sedang menjemput adik-adikmu" balas tuan Xi

"Cih, aku tidak sudi mempunyai adik seperti mereka" Luhan mendecih

"Jangan begitu Lu. Oia kau belum jawab pertanyaanku. Kau apa kabar? Baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya tuan Xi

"Aku kira kau berharap aku sudah mati" balas Luhan acuh

"Kau putraku nak" lirih tuan Xi

"Itu dulu sebelum kau menikahi penyihir itu" balas Luhan sengit

"Luhan! Kenapa kau belum berubah" ayah Luhan terbawa emosi dan membentak putranya

"Lihat kan? Kau juga belum berubah! Kau bahkan sangat kurus dan terlihat sakit. Sadarlah tuan!" Geram Luhan enggan memanggil dengan sebutan appa dan masuk kedalam mobilnya kemudian pergi dengan segera

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Arghhhhhh" Luhan menepikan mobil dan membanting keras pintu mobilnya. Seluruh pikirannya tertuju pada ayahnya yang terlihat sangat sakit dan kurus.

"Aku membencimu appa" teriak Luhan yang seluruh suaranya bergetar mengingat bagaimana ia diusir saat itu

**Flashback**

_"Yeobo, putramu mencoba memperkosa Jessica. Dia sangat mengerikan" Jung Hyewon, ibu dari Jung bersaudara memulai aktingnya_

_"Appa aku tidak melakukannya. Mereka saja yang tiba-tiba ada dikamarku" teriak Luhan tak terima_

_"Aniya appa. Aku melihat Luhan oppa menarik eonni kekamarnya, saat aku mencegahnya dia mendorongku. Aku terjatuh dari tangga. Lihat lukaku" adu Krystal yang entah kenapa ada perban dikepalanya_

_"Kami tidak bisa tinggal dengannya yeobo, anak-anakku adalah gadis mungil, bagaimana kalau dia menyentuh anak-anakku" si penyihir Hyewon memulai aktingnya lagi._

_"Dia memperlakukanku seperti pelacur appa" isak Jessica_

_"Cih, kalian memang pelacur" desis Luhan_

_"XI LUHAN! CUKUP! KAU KEHABISAN KESEMPATANMU. PERGI DARISINI! SEKARANG!" Teriak tuan Xi mengerikan_

_"M-mwo?" Lirih Luhan tak percaya_

_"Cepat kemasi barangmu. Appa sangat malu mempunyai putra sepertimu" desis_

_"Kau lebih percaya mereka daripada aku?" Tanya Luhan bergetar_

_"Yeobo, kami tidak berbohong, h-hiks" Hyewon terisak dipelukan suaminya_

_"Aku percaya mereka" balas tuan Xi_

_"Appa! Aku anakmu, mereka hanya benalu untukmu" kesal Luhan_

_"CUKUP! Kemasi barangmu. Sudah sebulan semenjak mereka pindah kerumah kita, tidak ada satu haripun kau melewatkannya tanpa mencela keluarga baruku" geram tuan Xi_

_"CEPAT PERGI!" Geram tuan Xi_

_"ANDWAE! INI RUMAHKU DAN BANYAK KENANGAN TENTANG IBU DISINI. AKU TIDAK MAU PERGI" jerit Luhan frustasi_

_"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau pergi, aku yang mengusirmu" tuan xi mencengkram erat lengan Luhan membawanya menuruni tangga._

_"Appa sakit. Lepaskan" lirih Luhan_

_Tuan xi tidak mempedulikannya, dia membuka pintu utama dan_

_BRAK!_

_Dia menghempaskan putra tunggalnya ke tanah_

_"A-appa" isak Luhan_

_"Appa ini sebagain barang dan pakaiannya" krystal memberikan tas Luhan pada ayahnya_

_"Aku akan tetap mengirimu uang. Tapi kau tidak bisa tinggal disini lagi" tuan Xi melempar tas Luhan pada Luhan_

_"Appa andwae!" Isak Luhan frustasi_

_"Pergilah" tuan Xi tak menatap putranya saat bicara. Kemudian tiga wanita jahat itu menutup pintu dengan seringai kemenangan diwajah binal mereka_

_"Andwae" lirih Luhan_

_"Appa. Buka pintunya. Malam ini akan hujan. Luhan takut" teriak Luhan menggedor pintunya_

_"Apppa" teriak Luhan menangis histeris_

_"Yeobo ayo kita kekamar" Hyewon mengajak suaminya kekamar agar tidak mengubah keputusannya_

_"Appa" Luhan terus menggedor dengan kencang_

_"A-pppa" gedoran Luhan menjadi lirihan karena dia sudah lelah berteriak_

_Luhan terduduk lemas di tanah, ia mengambil tasnya dan mengacak isinya keluar, dia mencari sesuatu yang sangat penting_

_"Ah syukurlah" ucap Luhan lega karena mereka membawakan foto ibunya_

_"Eomma... Aku harus bagaimana?" Lirih Luhan_

_"Eomma.. Luhan takut" isak Luhan memeluk erat foto ibunya dan tak lama memutuskan pergi dengan gontai dari rumahnya sendiri.__  
_  
**End of flashback**

"Eomma" lirih Luhan menghapus airmatanya yang terus jatuh. Ia merasa sakit hati jika mengingat kejadian malam itu.

Dan ayahnya berbohong saat bilang akan mengirimi Luhan uang, selama enam bulan Luhan tidak menerima sedikitpun uang ayahnya. Dia menebak itu adalah ulah ibu tirinya sehingga ayahnya tidak mengiriminya uang. Barulah saat bulan ketujuh ayahnya mengirimi uang, tapi sudah terlambat. Karena Luhan sudah mempunyai pekerjaan bersama teman-temannya kala itu

Luhan tahu benar ayahnya, mau bagaimanapun ayahnya sangat mencintainya karena dia adalah anak dari wanita yang sangat ayahnya cintai, Song Hyori. Ibu Luhan sendiri meninggal karena sakit yang dideritanya, dia tidak bertahan lama dan meninggalkan Luhan saat Luhan berusia lima belas tahun.

Luhan melirik arlojinya, waktu menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Dia memutuskan ke gyeongnam mengunjungi makam ibunya yang membutuhkan waktu tiga jam untuk sampai kesana

BRRM!

Luhan mengemudikan coopernya dengan kecepatan maksimal agar cepat sampai di tanah kelahiran ibunya. Terlalu banyak yang dia pikirkan, dia hanya ingin melupakan hari ini dengan bercerita pada ibunya

BLAM!

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sampai tiga jam, Luhan akhirnya sampai di Gyeongnam, tempat kelahiran ibunya. Dia tersenyum mengingat banyak sekali kenangan yang membahagiakan ketika ia tinggal disini bersama kedua orang tuanya. Tidak ada yang paling diinginkan Luhan selain menukar kembali kenangan indah itu bersama keluarganya.

Luhan berjalan gontai ke arah pemakaman ibunya. Dia juga mengingat saat dimana dia mengantarkan ibunya ke peristirahatan terakhir. Nafasnya mulai tercekat saat airmatanya tanpa seizin darinya mengalir deras di pipinya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, langkah Luhan terhenti pada satu pemakaman indah yang terawat. Luhan dan ayahnya selalu meminta pada ahjussi penjaga pemakaman, untuk selalu membersihkan makam eommanya.

Luhan berjongkok dan menghapus air matanya yang turun

"Eomma" lirih Luhan

"Maaf, aku jarang menjengukmu. Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Luhan

"Aku bahagia eomma, tapi bukan dengan appa. Aku bahagia dengan teman-temanku" Luhan bercerita

"Eomma, aku membenci appa" Luhan tercekat

"Mianhae eomma. Jangan marah padaku. Aku menyayanginya hanya saja dia terlalu banyak dipengaruhi orang jahat" Luhan mengingat betapa jahat ibu dan saudara tirinya

"Eomma..Luhan rindu….." kalimat Luhan menggantung karena setelahnya Luhan hanya tertunduk dan terisak lirih mengingat tidak ada sandaran keluarga yang ia rasakan

Drrt drrtt

Ponselnya berdering, Luhan melihat telponnya dan mendapati nama Sehun tertera di layar ponselny. Luhan mengabaikannya dan kembali memasukkan ponsel ke sakunya.

"Eomma mianhae, aku harus pergi. sebentar lagi malam tiba. Eomma tidak boleh kedinginan disana" Luhan menghapus airmatanya yang jatuh

"Sarangahe eomma.. bahagialah disana, aku mohon" pinta Luhan mencium pusara sang ibu kemudian melangkah kembali ke Seoul karena teman-temannya sudah menghubunginya sedari tadi

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**-The Death Fourth-**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Cklek!

"Aku pulang" teriak Luhan

"Selamat datang Lulu" sapa Chanyeol

"Kalian sudah pulang?" Tanya Luhan

"Kenapa kau pulang terlambat?" Suara dingin Sehun bertanya

"Aku kira kalian akan pulang lama, makanya aku memutuskan untuk main dengan temanku" balas Luhan berbohong

"Tapi ini jam sembilan malam Lu" suara Kai juga menjadi berat

"Luhannie. Ganti pakaianmu, setelah itu kita makan dan bicara" Chanyeol memberitahu Luhan

"Tapi..." Jawab Luhan ragu

"Cepat hmm" bujuk Chanyeol

Luhan pun bergegas menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka menghabiskan makanan dalam diam.

"Aku tadi mengunjungi eommaku" Luhan akhirnya berkata jujur

Ketiga pria yang ada didepan dan disampingnya pun menatapnya

"Gyeongnam?" Tanya Kai cemas

"Hmm" balas Luhan

"Tapi Lu, sudah berapa kali kami katakan, jangan berpergian jauh sendirian" Chanyeol menegur Luhan

"Maaf yeol" balas Luhan

"Untuk apa kesana?" Tanya Sehun

"Hanya rindu ibuku tiba-tiba" lirih Luhan tidak berani bercerita kalau bertemu ayahnya hari ini

"Baiklah. Lain kali kau harus mengatakan pada kami jika sedang rindu ibumu hmm" Kai melembut

"Kalian sibuk" gumam Luhan

"Katakan saja" Sehun menatap tajam Luhan

"N-ne. Mian membuat kalian khawatir" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya

"Tak apa Lu, yang penting kau baik-baik saja." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Luhan.

Luhan mendongak takut dan mendapati yang lainnya juga tersenyum padanya membuatnya mau tak mau merasa sangat bahagia dan menghabiskan makanannya dengan lahap.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"Mwo? Hanya L yang datang" tanya Luhan yang sekarang sedang berbaring di sofa sambil memakan cemilannya dengan kepala bertumpu di paha Kai dan kakinya bertumpu di paha Chanyeol

"Ah yeol, disitu sakit" rengek Luhan saat Chanyeol memijat kakinya

"Iya Lu. Sangchul mana mungkin berani bertemu langsung dengan kita" balas Kai yang bermain dengan poni Luhan

"Pasti dia sangat geram pada kalian" kekeh Luhan

"Sehunnie aaaa" Luhan menyuapi Sehun yang duduk dilantai bersender di sofa yang sedang Luhan tiduri

Sehun membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah snack dari Luhan

"Tadi aku ingin sekali mengambil foto muka jeleknya saat mercedez benz nya kami ledakkan" tawa Chanyeol yang masih memijat kaki Luhan

"Ish kalian curang. Kalian bersenang-senang. Sementara aku? Berkutat dengan pelajaran yang memualkan" protes Luhan

"Kau besok kuliah jam berapa?" Tanya Sehun mendongak agar bisa melihat Luhan yang sedang berbaring disofa

"Jam 8" balas Luhan

"Mwo? Kalau begitu princess Luhan harus tidur. Ayo aku antar ke kamar" Chanyeol sudah berdiri dan menggenggam lengan Luhan

"Aku masih mau main" kesal Luhan

"Tidurlah lulu. Besok kami antar kekampus" balas Kai

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan senang

"Iya. Cepat tidur" jawab Sehun

"Araseo. Selamat malam kamjong" Luhan mencium pipi Kai sekilas

"Selamat malam Sehunnie" untuk Sehun, Luhan selalu menciumnya di bibir jika pamitan tidur

"Ish, masih genit pada Sehun hmm" Chenyeol menarik hidung Luhan

"Cium bibirku juga" Kai memonyongkan bibirnya

"Tidak mau. Aku bisa iritasi" balas Luhan dan merangkul lengan Chanyeol menuju kamarnya

"Dasar rusa jelek" cibir Kai tertawa

"Nah, selamat tidur Lu" Chanyeol mencium kening Luhan dan mematikan lampu kamar Luhan

"Selamat malam yeolie. Mimpi indah" gumam Luhan dan tak lama tertidur

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan menggeliat resah dalam tidurnya, mimpi buruk tentang ayahnya dan pekerjaan yang ia jalani terus saja menghantuinya setiap malam. Yang paling sering berdatangan di mimpinya adalah ketika ayahnya mengusirnya dari rumahnya sendiri. Luhan tidak pernah bisa melupakan rasa sakit di hatinya sampai sekarang

HAH...HAH..HAH

Luhan terbangun mencengkram dadanya erat, dia selalu merasa sesak jika bermimpi buruk tentang ayahnya.

"Mimpi buruk?" Tanya sebuah suara yang entah sejak kapan sudah disana

Luhan yang masih terengah mendapati Sehun bersender di depan pintu kamarnya

"Sehunnie" rengek Luhan

"Kenapa kau disana?" Tanya Luhan masih terengah

"Kamar kita bersebelahan, tentu saja aku terganggu mendengar suara jeritanmu dalam mimpi yang kau keluarkan" sindir Sehun menghampiri ranjang Luhan

"Maaf" lirih Luhan

"Minumlah" Sehun memberikan air putih pada Luhan

"Gomawo Sehunna" balas Luhan

"Kembalilah tidur" Sehun mengelap keringat Luhan

"Tadi aku bertemu appa dikampus. Dia sedang menjemput saudara tiriku" lirih Luhan berkata jujur

"Lalu? Kau tidak berniat kembali pada orang yang sudah membuangmu kan? Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan kami Lu" Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dengan khawatir

"Entahlah Sehunna. Kami bertengkar lagi, tapi kali ini aku merasa tak tega karena dia begitu kurus dan tampak sakit" lirih Luhan tertunduk

"Aku merindukannya tapi aku sangat membencinya" ucap Luhan yang mulai terisak

"Ssstt...semua akan baik-baik saja" Sehun memeluk Luhan menenangkannya

"Sekarang kembalilah tidur" pinta Sehun membaringkan Luhan dan membenarkan selimutnya

Sehun sudah akan keluar dari kamar Luhan, tapi Luhan memegang tangannya membuat Sehun menoleh

"Temani aku tidur malam ini" pinta Luhan

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya

"Baiklah, aku bertaruh tidak bisa tidur dikamar yang penuh hello kitty ini" kekeh Sehun yang ikut berbaring disamping Luhan kemudian membawa Luhan ke pelukannya.

"Tidurlah" ucap Sehun mengecup kening Luhan

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan

"Hmm" balas Sehun

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku tahu" balas Sehun

"Lalu kapan kau membalas perasaanku?" tanya Luhan

"Nanti setelah aku tidak memikirkan dia" lirih Sehun

"Tapi ini sudah dua tahun" lirih Luhan

"Aku bukan memikirkan dia karena masih mencintainya Lu. Aku memikirkan dia karena rasa bersalahku. Aku takut sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi padanya, aku akan mencari tahu tentangnya terlebih dulu, agar tidak terjadi hal yang sama padamu" Sehun menjelaskan pada Luhan

"Aku akan menunggu" gumam Luhan

"Terimakasih" balas Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan mendongak ke arah Sehun

"Hmmhh" balas Sehun

"Cium aku" pinta Luhan

Sehun dengan cepat pun merengkuh tengkuk Luhan dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut berubah menjadi menuntut dan bergairah. Kedua insan ini memang tidak pernah bisa menahan diri dengan gejolak perasaan yang ada didalam diri masing-masing. Membuat mereka semakin terlarut dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain

Untuk Luhan, pernyataan cintanya pada Sehun adalah untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi Sehun tidak pernah membalasnya. Bukan karena Sehun tidak mencintainya tapi karena Sehun takut hal yang sama akan terjadi pada Luhan, dia takut hal buruk yang pernah ia alami bersama gadisnya akan terulang pada Luhan jika dia tidak mencari tahu terlebih dulu.

Secara tiba-tiba Sehun melepas pagutannya membuat dengusan sebal dari Luhan

"Hanya ciuman?" Protes Luhan

"Kita bercinta hanya saat kau libur kuliah ingat itu! Kai dan Chanyeol akan menghabisiku jika membuatmu tak bisa berjalan" kekeh Sehun

"Araseo" kesal Luhan

"Tidurlah. Mimpi indah Lu" Sehun kembali mencium bibir Luhan sekilas dan mengelus lembut punggung Luhan agar tertidur

"Sehunnie juga mimpi indah" balas Luhan dan tak lama tertidur di pelukan pria yang sudah dicintainya sejak pertama bertemu ini.

* * *

_**tobecontinued**_

* * *

_**chap satu cleansheet :p**_

_**yang nanyain Chanbaek sama Kaisoo kapan ketemu nextchap waktu nganter Luhan palingan mereka ketemu**_

**_hunhan nya lagi "Kita Jalanin Dulu Aja" wkkwkwk_**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Death Fourth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s)**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Esok paginya Sehun dan Luhan menuruni tangga bersama dan mendapati Kai juga Chanyeol mendelik sebal pada mereka

"Pagi pangeran-pangeranku" sapa Luhan yang tidak menyadari sedang ditatap sebal

"Kalau kami pangeran, Sehun apa?" Tanya Kai sebal

"Sehun ya? Ummmhh... Sehun raja karena aku ratunya" balas Luhan tertawa

Luhan dengan cepat duduk di meja makan dan melahap habis sereal yang dibuatkan Chanyeol untuknya

Sementara Sehun masih ditatap tajam oleh dua temannya

"Wae?" Protes Sehun

"Ini belum waktumu, Luhan belum libur kuliah. Kenapa kau tidur dengannya" kesal Kai menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun menggunakan garpunya

"Aku tidak tidur versi kalian. Aku hanya tidur menemaninya" balas Sehun tak mau disalahkan

"Alasan" jawab Chanyeol

"Aniya yeol, Sehunnie benar. Kami tidak macam-macam. Dia menemaniku karena aku mimpi buruk" Luhan membela Sehun

"Mimpi apa Lu?" Tanya Kai yang kini menyuapi Luhan dengan rotinya karena sedari tadi Luhan menatap rakus rotinya

"Mimpi jelek pokoknya" Luhan tidak mau memberitahu

"Oia, siapa yang akan mengantar aku kekampus?" Tanya Luhan

"Aku" balas Kai

"Sehunnie dan yeolie mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan

"Ada urusan sebentar Lu" jawab Sehun

"Yang menjemputku?" Tanya Luhan sebal karena dia mengira ketiganya akan mengantarnya kekampus

"Aku" balas Chanyeol

"Ishh Sehunnie kenapa selalu beralasan" sebal Luhan

"Otakmu ini hanya ada Sehunnie ya" kekeh Kai mengacak rambut Luhan

"Jangan marah" kini Sehun yang terkekeh

"Terserah. Ayo Kai kita berangkat" Luhan dalam mode ngambeknya mengambil barang dengan sedikit dihentakan agar mengeluarkan bunyi

Ketiga temannya hanya menghela nafas berat jika Luhan sudah seperti itu.

"Eh?" Luhan bergumam bingung melihat laptopnya menyala

"Sepertinya ada email" dengan segera dia duduk di kursinya dan membuka email yang masuk.

Luhan tersenyum mendapati email yang masuk.

"Kita ada pekerjaan besok malam" teriak Luhan yang moodnya menjadi baik

"Pekerjaan apa?" Tanya ketiganya bersamaan yang otomatis mendekati Luhan

"Sangchul akan menjamu para direktur dari 10 besar perusahaan di Korea dan pejabat tinggi untuk makan malam di mansion pribadinya" Luhan memberitahu

"Lalu?" Tanya Sehun

"Lalu Sungtae menginginkan kita untuk hadir disana, mencari tahu dan mengambil beberapa dokumen di ruang kerjanya" jawab Luhan

"Dia gila. Itu pasti sangat privasi" kekeh Chanyeol

"Hmm memang privasi untuk umum. Tapi tidak untuk para putra dan keluarga direktur serta putra pejabat tinggi" Luhan menyeringai

"Apa maksudmu Lu?" Tanya Kai

"Ayolah Kamjongku. Bagaimanapun kita ini tetaplah tuan muda dan ahli waris dari masing-masing keluarga kita. Kita bisa menggunakan status lama kita untuk masuk kesana" cengir Luhan

"Dasar licik" puji Chanyeol paham maksud Luhan

"Baiklah tidak masalah untuk kembali menjadi putra Kim Woobin sementara waktu" kekeh Kai

"Aku melihat tak ada masalah" gumam Sehun

"Tapi dengar! Karena undangan ini dikirim melalu emailku. Aku yang akan memimpin rencana" Luhan menatap ketiga temannya

Mereka bertiga saling menatap dan ragu memberikan jawaban

"Baiklah. Tak masalah untukku" Kai membuka suara

"Aku juga" balas Chanyeol

Luhan menatap Sehun karena hanya sehun yang belum memberi jawaban

"Aku kalah suara" balas Sehun tak rela

"Asa!" Girang Luhan

"Ayo Kai kita berangkat" Luhan yang bahagia segera mematikan laptopnya dan bergegas menuju kampus

Saat melewati Sehun, pinggang Luhan direngkuh oleh Sehun dan secara otomatis mereka bertatapan dengan jarak 3 cm

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan

"Kau tidak marah karena aku tidak mengantarmu kan?" Tanya Sehun menatap tajam Luhan

"Aku marah" balas Luhan

"Lu" Sehun semakin menipiskan jarak antara mereka

"Mereka mulai lagi… Lu, aku tunggu di mobil." teriak Kai malas melihat yang selanjutnya akan terjadi

"Jangan melakukan sex selain dikamar. Peraturan tetap peraturan. Dan Luhan belum libur kuliah, tahan dirimu Sehunna" Chanyeol mengingatkan dan beranjak pergi dari pemandangan didepannya

"Jawab aku, atau aku melakukan sesuatu yang nekat" ancam Sehun tak mempedulikan ucapan Chanyeol

"Melakukan apa?" Tantang Luhan yang merasakan deru nafas Sehun menggelitik tubuhnya

"Aku akan membawamu kekamarku, melucuti pakaianmu, menjilat hole mu, memainkannya dengan jariku kemudian menggenjotmu semalaman sampai kau tidak bisa merasakan bokong indahmu lagi" bisik Sehun

"Lakukan" tantang Luhan yang merasa terangsang dengan ucapa Sehun

"Jangan menantangku Lu" Sehun meremas bokong Luhan

"Hmpphh" Luhan sengaja mengeluarkan desahannya

Luhan bisa saja meladeni ancaman Sehun dengan senang hati. Namun dia teringat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, belakangan ini kedua temannya selalu ingin tahu dimana Luhan tinggal, akan berbahaya kalau Luhan tidak masuk kuliah dan memberikan alasan untuk keduanya mencari dimana dirinya tinggal. Luhan dengan tidak rela harus meninggalkan pria tampan didepannya ini.

"Araseo Sehunnie, aku tidak marah" Luhan mendengus tak rela harus berjauhan dari dada bidang Sehun

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Sehun meremehkan

"Aniya, aku memang harus pergi" kesal Luhan

"Kalau begitu cium aku" Sehun memberi perintah

Luhan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun dan berjinjit untuk menggapai bibir Sehun. Sehun dengan senang hati melumat lembut bibir Luhan yang sudah setahun belakangan ini selalu menjadi candu untuknya.

"LUHAN!" Teriak Kai gemas karena Luhan tidak kunjung datang.

"Sehunnie..Kai sudah marah" Luhan melepaskan pagutan Sehun

"Jangan pulang terlambat" pesan Sehun megecup kening Luhan

"Dah yeoliee" pamit Luhan pada Chanyeol yang sedang memberi makan Monggu dan jJanggu

"Hati-hati Lu" teriak Chanyeol membalas

"Yeol, ayo bersiap. Pesanan kita sampai satu jam lagi. Lagipula aku harus memasang gps di mobil Luhan" Sehun memberitahu

"Hmmh.. Baiklah.. gps nya akan aktif di ponsel kita bertiga kan?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aku tidak bisa mengawasinya sendiri, jadi iya. Pelacak Luhan juga akan aktif di ponselmu dan Kai" balas Sehun

"Baiklah. Mengingat Luhan yang paling diincar dan paling lemah diantara kita, lebih baik kita selalu memasang mata kita untuk menjaganya" Chanyeol menyetujui

"Ayo berangkat. Luhan bisa marah kalau tahu mobilnya dipasang gps" kekeh Sehun

"Bukan hanya mobilnya, bahkan ponselnya kita sadap" kekeh Chanyeol yang membayangkan wajah Luhan akan marah jika tahu

"Oia Sehunna"

"Apa?" Tanya sehun

"Awas kalau kau menyakiti Luhanku. Dia sangat mencintaimu kau tahu kan?" Selidik Chanyeol

"Tidak akan" balas Sehun meyakinkan

"Bagus kalau begitu" Chanyeol mengambil tasnya dan memasuki mobil diikuti Sehun yang duduk dibangku kemudi

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**-The Death Fourth-**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Kai sepertinya L juga akan disana" Luhan memberitahu di perjalanan kekampusnya

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Kai bingung

"Nama asli L adalah Kim Myung Soo dia putra direktur periklanan korea Kim Hyun Tae" Luhan membaca biodata yang ia ambil dari situs terpercaya

"Mwo? Jadi si bodoh itu tuan muda juga" geram Kai

"Pantas saja dia selalu membawa mobil mewah untuk ukuran kaki tangan Sangchul. Si bodoh itu tidak sadar sedang dimanfaatkan" gumam Luhan

"Aku ingin sekali mencabik wajahnya yang sok keren itu" kesal Kai

"Dia memang keren Kai" kekeh Luhan

"Tunggu sampai aku beri tahu Sehun" ancam Kai sebal

"Kaiyaaaaaa" rengek Luhan

"Jja kita sampai. Kau belajar yang benar ya" Kai mengusak rambut Luhan

"Omo! Aku terlambat, aku tidak mau melewatkan pelajaran profesor favoritku. Dah Jongin" Luhan mencium pipi Kai dan berlari keluar

"Dasar anak jelek. Selalu merengek tidak mau kuliah, tapi sangat bersemangat saat sampai disini" kekeh Kai yang hendak menjalankan mobilnya lagi.

"Eh?" Kai menemukan sesuatu yang terselip di kursi Luhan

"Anak ini selalu saja" gemas Kai karena Luhan menjatuhkan ponselnya di kursi mobil

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
BLAM!

Kai menutup pintu mobilnya berniat mencari Luhan kedalam

"Dia ada dimana" gumam Kai memasuki halaman kampus Luhan.

Kai berjalan entah kemana berniat mencari Luhan, dia ingin sekali bertanya pada mahasiswa yang lewat, tapi kelihatannya kampus tampak sepi

"Lulu jelek kau ada dikelas yang mana" kesal Kai yang memutuskan untuk ke toilet terlebih dulu

"Jungmooya, Luhan bilang kau tidak boleh menyentuhku. Lagipula kita harus masuk kelas"

"Eh?" Kai mendapati nama Luhan disebut dari salah bilik toilet

"Ayolah Kyungie. Kau kan pacarku. Lagipula disini sepi" paksa Jungmoo

"Mereka nakal sekali" kekeh Kai yang berniat tak mengganggu

"Ishh.. Luhan akan memarahiku habis-habisan. Lepaskan aku" kesal Kyungsoo yang tampaknya seperti dipaksa

"Bocah ini kenal Luhan" gumam Kai yang merasa satu-satunya kesempatan bertemu Luhan hanya pria yang ada dibilik itu

"Aku akan menghajar Luhan jika dia berani memarahimu" balas Jungmoo

"Apa dia bilang? Menghajar Luhan? Cari mati saja" geram Kai mengepalkan tangan

BRAK!

Kai merusak pintu bilik toilet dan mendapati seorang pria sedang menindih pria yang lebih kecil darinya

"Maaf mengganggu. Tapi siapa salah satu dari kalian yang merupakan teman Luhan?" Tanya Kai menyeringai

"Aku" Kyungsoo berlari ke belakang Kai

"Oh baiklah. Aku butuh bantuanmu, kau tunggu diluar" ucap Kai dan Kyungsoo mengangguk

"KAU!" Kai memojokan Jungmoo ke toilet sedikit mencekiknya

"Jika berani menyebut nama Luhan dengan mulut kotormu lagi, aku akan memotong tanganmu dan menyumpalkannya kedalam mulut cerewetmu" desis Kai menghempaskan Jungmoo kelantai toilet

Selesai memberi pelajaran, Kai berjalan keluar menghampiri anak yang mengenal Luhan

"Huhuuuhu...h-hiksssss...hhhuuuu"

"Hey kau kenapa menangis?" Tanya Kai melihat Kyungsoo berjongkok diluar toilet sedang menangis

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku. Aku sangat takut tadi. Kalau Lu-han tahu dia pasti akan memarahiku" isak Kyungsoo

"Hey, kau jangan menangis, banyak yang melihat kita" Kai kebingungan

"Huwaaaa" tangisan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi membuat Kai mendesah frustasi

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

**..**

**..**

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Kai yang akhirnya mentraktir Kyungsoo makan dikantin

"Sangat.. Ternyata aku lapar" cengir Kyungsoo

"Oia ada apa dengan Luhan" tanya Kyungsoo

"Apa kau benar temannya?" Tanya Kai

"Tentu saja. Dia sudah seperti pangeranku" jawab Kyungsoo bangga

"Luhan pangeran? Lalu aku apa? Selir muda?" Gumam Kai tak percaya

"Kau bicara apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Aniya tidak apa. Apa kau bisa memberikan ini pada Luhan?" Kai menyerahkan ponsel Luhan pada Kyungsoo

"Tentu saja. Aku ada kelas dengannya jam 1 nanti" balas Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel Luhan

"Apa kalian sangat dekat?" Tanya Kai

"Tentu. Dia sudah seperti pacarku, dia selalu menjagaku" balas Kyungsoo

"Kau belum tahu saja kalau dia sangat manja" kekeh Kai

"Apa kau pacarnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Aniya, aku lebih seperti kakaknya" balas Kai

"Lalu apa kau punya kekasih?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Kekasih? Ummhh... Ada.. Namanya monggu dan janggu" balas Kai tersenyum

"Dasar playboy" cibir Kyungsoo

"Mereka anjing peliharaanku" Kai tertawa

"Kalau begitu ayo jadi pacarku" Kyungsoo bicara langsung

Uhuk!

Kai tersedak jus yang sedang ia minum

"Mwo? Yak! Apa kau selalu seperti ini pada pria yang baru pertama kali kau temui? Lagipula aku masih menyukai dada wanita" geram Kai karena ucapan Kyungsoo

"Tidak! Aku baru begini padamu. Kau itu tampan... Umhh lagipula apa kau yakin kau menyukai dada wanita? Kalau tanganmu meremas milikku kau juga akan tergoda" Kyungsoo berbisik menggoda

Kai memandang takut pada pria mungil di depannya, dia tidak menyangka kalau pria yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu ini menangis ternyata sangat agresif. Tapi karena Kai memang takut tergoda akhirnya dia lari terbirit meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mendengus kesal

"Apa-apaan pria mata besar itu? Menakutkan sekali" gumam Kai terengah menuju mobilnya

"Luhan, aku harap kau tidak ikutan gila seperti temanmu" gumam Kai menjalankan mobilnya

"Ish, padahal sedikit lagi" kesal Kyungsoo

"Baiklah. Aku akan meminta tolong lulu sayang" cengir Kyungsoo yang memutuskan menemui Luhan.

"Luhannnnn" teriak Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri Luhan yang sedang istirahat main basket

"Wae?" Tanya Luhan yang sedang minum

"Aku bertemu pangeran tadi pagi" ucap Kyungsoo berbinar

"Kau kemana saat jam pertama hmm? Membolos?" Gemas Luhan menarik telinga Kyungsoo

"Aaaakh sakit" kesal Kyungsoo

"Aku bertemu pangeran" balas Kyungsso

"Pangeran apa sih? Pangeran kodok" kesal Luhan

"Ini! Pangeran yang mengantarkan ponselmu padaku" cengir Kyungsoo menyerahkan ponsel Luhan

"Kenapa ponselku ada padamu?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"Entahlah. Dia bilang kau menjatuhkannya di kursi mobil tadi pagi" Kyungsoo berbicara sambil mendrama

"Oh..Kai" gumam Luhan

"Jadi namanya Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo berbinar

"Kyung, jangan wajah itu. Kalau kau berharap aku mengenalkan dia padamu itu tidak akan terjadi" balas Luhan ngeri melihat Kyungsoo

"Ayolah lulu tampan, kenalkan aku pada Kai" rengek kyungsoo

"Ani" balas Luhan

"Lu, ayolah aku mohon yaaa" pinta Kyungsoo

"Tidak" jawab Luhan mantap

"Lagipula Jungmoo mu mau kau kemanakan?" Tanya Luhan

"Aku mau putus dengannya, dia sangat mesum Lu. Tadi pagi dia mencoba mencumbuku" adu Kyungsoo

"Mwooo?" Kesal Luhan

"Makanya kenalkan aku dengan Kai ya" bujuk Kyungsoo

"Tidak bisa" Luhan tetap pada pendiriannya

"Luhan! Kenapa pelit sekali sih!" Teriak Kyungsoo tak sabar

"Itu demi kebaikanmu dan Kamjongku" kekeh Luhan

"Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu sampai kau mengenalkan kami" kesal Kyungsoo meninggalkan Luhan

"Kyung" teriak Luhan namun diabaikan

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang baru sampai ke lapangan

"Sedang marah padaku" kekeh Luhan

"Oia Baek, kau bawa mobil?" Tanya Luhan

"Ummh, tentu saja. Kenapa?" Balas baekhyun

"Mana kuncinya?" Pinta Luhan

"Ini" Baekhyum memberikan kunci mobilnya

"Aku pinjam ya. Dah Baekie" Luhan berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih bingung

"Mobilku…. Oh tidak. Anak itu pasti merusaknya lagi" gumam Baekhyun ngeri.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**-The Death Fourth-**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Kau sudah pulang" tanya Sehun melihat Kai datang

"Umhh... Mana monggu dan janggu" tanya Kai

"Dikandangnya tentu saja" balas Sehun

"Kau kenapa sih? Kenapa berkeringat?" Tanya Sehun bingung

"Sehunna" panggil Kai

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun

"Apa kau menyukai pria?" Tanya Kai

"Hanya Luhan" balas Sehun

"Maksudku, apa yang kau rasakan pertama kali saat kau menyukai Luhan?" Tanya Kai

"Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku padanya, dan seluruh otakku hanya memikirkannya kalau dia tidak disampingku" balas Sehun

"Oh tidak" gumam Kai ngeri karena sedari tadi hanya ada pria bermata besar itu di otaknya

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol turun dari tangga

"Entahlah. Seperti habis melihat hantu" balas Sehun malas

"Kau sebaiknya bersiap, setelah ambil barang langsung jemput Luhan. Jangan terlambat menjemputnya" pesan Sehun

"Baiklah. Mobil Luhan bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Aku sedang memasang gps nya, kalau dia tahu kita akan dalam masalah" kekeh Sehun

"Dia tidak akan tahu" balas Chanyeol

"Aku pergi ya" pamit Chanyeol

"Hati-hati yeol" teriak Sehun

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Luhan kemana" kesal Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menunggu di gerbang kampus tapi Luhan tak kunjung datang. Dia juga mengunjungi Luhan berkali-kali tapi tidak ada jawabannya.

"Awas kalau sampai datang aku akan memanggangnya" gemas Chanyeol

Chanyeol sedang menggerutu sampai dia melihat ada seorang pria yang mendekatinya, entah kenapa dia sangat tertarik melihat pria yang menurutnya cantik ini. Matanya tak berkedip dan ada bagian dari darinya yang berdebar entah itu jantungnya atau otaknya yang terasa membeku.

"Hey apa kau Park Chanyeol" tanya pemuda yang menurut Chanyeol manis ini, dia adalah Baekhyun yang kelihatannya juga sedang kesal

"Hey" tegur Baekhyun

"Oh..iya… kau tanya apa?" tanya Chanyeol

"Apa kau Park Chanyeol?" tanyan Baekhyun masih berusaha sabar

Drrtt drrtt

"Sebentar" Chanyeol tersadar ponselnya bergetar daritadi dan segera mengangkatnya karena Luhan yang menelponnya

"Kau dimana?" gemas Chanyeol

"Siapa? Byun siapa?" tanya Chanyeol

"Byun Baekhyun siapa? Aku tidak kenal." bingung Chanyeol

"Aku Baekhyun." Baekhyun berbisik memberi tahu

"Ah, ternyata malaikatnya sudah ada didepanku Lu." puji Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terdiam menatapnya

"Jemput dimana?" tanya Chanyeol bingung

"Oh begitu, baiklah. Kau hati-hati." pesan Chanyeol

"Apa dia bilang kau harus mengantarku ke rumahku dan dia akan ada disana dalam dua puluh menit?" tanya Baekhyun

"Hmm seperti itu" jawab Chanyeol

"Dia juga mengatakan hal itu padaku, aku tidak akan meminjamkannya mobil lagi" gerutu Baekhyun

"Baiklah, aku akan memarahinya nanti. Ayo aku antar kau pulang" Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun

"Oia aku sampai lupa. Aku Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol menawarkan tangannya berkenalan

"Byun Baekhyun" balas Baekhyun menjabat tangan Chanyeol, entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh menelusuk ke dalam hati Baekhyun saat menjabat tangan Chanyeol

"Ayo masuk" Chanyeol membukakan pintu dan Baekhyun naik kedalam mobilnya

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Jadi, apa kau keluarga Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun diperjalanan

"Begitulah" balas Chanyeol

"Tapi seingatku saudara tiri Luhan perempuan. Apa kau kekasihnya" tanya Baekhyun curiga

"Aniya, aku seperti hyung untuknya" kekeh Chanyeol

"Oh begitu. Oia belok kanan dan itu rumahku" Baekhyum memberitahu

"Oke" balas Chanyeol dan tak lama memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah Baekhyun

"Rumahmu bagus" puji Chanyeol

"Rumah orang tuaku" koreksi Baekhun

"Ayo masuk. Sepertinya rusa jelek itu sudah didalam" Baekhyun menunjukkan mobilnya yang sudah terparkir rapih didalam garasi.

Cklek!

"Aku pulang" teriak Baekhyun

"Baekiee selamat datang" Luhan menyambut Baekhyun dengan makanan penuh dimulutnya

"Eomma, kenapa Luhan memakan jatah makananku" protes Baekhyun

"Kasian Luhan nak, tadi dia sangat kelelahan" balas nyonya Byun

"Ah siapa pria tampan dibelakangmu" nyonya Byun menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol

"Dia Chan-umm-yeol eom-onim" balas Luhan belepotan

"Lu teruskan makanmu, nanti kau tersedak" Chanyeol memperingati Luhan

"Park Chanyeol imnida eomonim" Chanyeol membungkuk sopan

"Aigoo, tampannya. Apa kau teman Baekhyun?" Tanya nyonya Byun

"umhh iy.."

"Dia teman Luhan eomma. Sudahlah" kesal Baekhyun memotong kalimat Chanyeol

"Araseo..araseo.. Yasudah kau bersiap, nanti eomma buatkan makan siang" bujuk nyonya Byun

"Baekie, aku pamit pulang ya" teriak Luhan yang sepertinya sudah selesai makan

"Kenapa buru-buru?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tidak jadi kekamarnya karena Luhan berpamitan pulang.

"Aku ada urusan. Ayo yeol, bawakan barang belanjaanku disana ya, aku berat" cengir Luhan meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun menuju mobil Chanyeol

"Anak ini" gemas Chanyeol melihat tingkah Luhan

"Baekhyun-ssi, senang bertemu denganmu, semoga kita bisa bertemu lain waktu" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun

"Hmm.. Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu. Hati-hati dijalan" pesan Baekhyun

"Oia, apa aku boleh minta nomor ponselmu? Kau tahu kan? Luhan sangat susah dihubungi, aku mungkin bisa menghubungimu" Chanyeol beralasan

"Tentu saja" Baekhyun mengambil ponsel Chanyeol dan mengetikan nomornya

"Ini sudah selesai" ucap Baekhyun

"Gomawo, aku pergi dulu" cengir Chanyeol pergi dengan gembira

BLAM!

Terdengar suara pintu mobil tertutup

"Lu kau belanja apa sih? Kenapa banyak sekali" gerutu Chanyeol

"Keperluan besok yeol" cengir Luhan polos

"Terserah, yang penting kau senang" balas Chanyeol mengusak rambut Luhan

"Dia cantik" gumam Chanyeol saat Baekhyum melambai ke arah mereka pergi

"Uh? Kau bicara apa?" Tanya Luhan

"Bukan apa-apa Lu" balas Chanyeol tersenyum senang

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**-The Death Fourth-**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Aku pulangg" teriak Luhan masuk kedalam rumahnya

"Selamat datang" balas Sehun yang sedang mengupas jeruk

"Hay Kai" sapa Luhan mencium pipi Kai yang sedang menonton tv tapi matanya menerawang

"Halo Sehunnie" sapa Luhan ingin mencium pipi Sehun tapi Sehun menolehkan wajahnya tiba-tiba sehingga ciuman Luhan telak sampai di bibirnya

"Curang" kesal Luhan

"Selamat datang Luhannie" cengir Sehun

"Kai kenapa?" Tanya Luhan yang duduk di wastafel mengganggu kegiatan Sehun mencuci buah

"Entahlah, dia sedari tadi seperti itu" balas Sehun menciumi bibir Luhan

"Coba jeruk ini, ini sangat manis" Sehun menyuapi Luhan

"Bagaimana?" Tanya sehun

"Manis" Luhan setuju

"Tidak semanis dirimu" goda Sehun membuat Luhan merona

"Ish, Sehunnie genit" protes Luhan

"Makanya permisi aku mau cuci buah dulu lulu sayang" gemas Sehun

"Araseo. Aku juga mau tidur siang saja" balas Luhan bergegas menaiki tangga

"Kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya Sehun berteriak

"Sudah Sehunnie. Jangan bangunkan aku sampai jam makan malam ya" pesan Luhan dan tak lama terdengar suara pintunya tertutup

"Dasar bayi" cibir Sehun gemas

"Eh? Kenapa kau belanja sekali yeol" tanya Sehun melihat Chanyeol sangat kerepotan membawa belanjaan

"Luhan, bukan aku. Isinya seperti bom" kesal Chanyeol dengan belanjaan yang Luhan sangat berat

"Sini aku bantu" Sehun menawarkan diri sementara Kai masih melamun dan menatap tv dengan bosan.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Tok! Tok!

"Lu, kau sudah bangun, ayo kita makan malam" Kai membangunkan Luhan

"Sudah Kai, masuk saja" balas Luhan

Cklek!

"Apa aku mengganggu? Aku ingin bertanya padamu" tanya Kai

"Ishh kau ini, masuk saja" gemas Luhan yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya

"Duduk" Luhan menyuruh Kai duduk di kasur dan berhadapan dengannya. Kai duduk menyila diatas kasur Luhan siap bertanya.

"Ada apa hmm?" tanya Luhan

"Temanmu" gumam Kai

"Temanku?" tanya Luhan

"Ah, apa tadi ponselmu diberikan oleh temanmu?" tanya Kai

"Hmm tentu saja" balas Luhan

"Kau kenapa hmm" tanya Luhan mematikan laptopnya dan fokus mendengarkan Kai

"Entahlah Lu, dia sangat aneh. Tapi yang lebih aneh aku memikirkannya" racau Kai bersandar di paha Luhan yang sudah tidak ada laptop

"Kyungie?" tanya Luhan bermain dirambut Kai

"Namanya Kyungie?" Kai mendongak melihat Luhan

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo" balas Luhan

"Kyungie" gumam Kai mengulang

"Kim Jongin! Jangan bilang kau menyukainya" selidik Luhan menatap Kai yang sedang tiduran di pahanya

"Aniya, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya merasa dia sangat unik" kekeh Kai

"Memang dia melakukan apa?" tanya Luhan

"Kau tahu? Dia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Apa dia selalu begitu?" kekeh Kai

"Kyungie pernah punya kakak lelaki yang sangat memanjakannya, tapi kakaknya meninggal karena sakit. Sejak itu dia selalu mencari kasih sayang dari siapapun yang menurutnya mirip dengan kakaknya. Aku salah satu yang dianggap seperti kakaknya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa terus disampingnya" Luhan bercerita pada Kai

"Jadi dia menganggap semua pacarnya adalah kakanya?" tanya Kai

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, tapi mungkin suatu saat nanti dia akan menemukan yang lebih dari kakaknya, yang mencintainya, yang menjaganya dan menyayanginya. Aku yakin itu" balas Luhan menerawang bermain di rambut Kai

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bertanya tentang Kyungsoo. Jangan bilang kau juga tertarik padanya" selidik Luhan

"Memang dia tertarik padaku?" tanya Kai

"Dia bahkan marah padaku karena tidak mau memperkenalkanmu dengannya" kekeh Kai

"Kalau begitu pertemukan kami" cengir Kai

"Ti-dak" jawab Luhan mantap

"Araseo..araseoo..Aku juga masih menyukai dada perempuan. Aku akan mencari perempuan cantik dan menidurinya besok" gumam Kai meyakinkan dirinya sendiri

"Lihat ini! Bagaimana bisa aku memperkenalkan kalian berdua. Kalian sama-sama haus belaian" gemas Luhan menarik hidung Kai

"Aku juga haus belaian mu cantik" gumam Kai menggoda Luhan

"Sehunnie" pekik Luhan karena Kai mulai berulah

Sehun yang kebetulan ada dikamarnya, langsung menghampiri kamar Luhan dan terkekeh melihat Kai yang sedang menggoda Luhan

"Wae?" tanya Sehun didepan kamar Luhan

"Kai ingin menerkamku" adu Luhan

"Dia tidak akan berani. Ayo turun makan" balas Sehun yang sudah menuruni tangga

"Sehunnie gendong" rengek Luhan tapi diabaikan Sehun yang sudah turun kebawah

"Aigoo lulu sayang kasian sekali. Ayo pangeran gendong" Kai mengangkat Luhan seperti karung beras dan membawanya turun kebawah

"Jongin turunkan aku!" Luhan meronta di gendongan Kai

"Pangeran akan mengantar sampai bawah" Kai keras kepala

"Pangeran apa? Pangeran kodok" cibir Luhan yang sudah pasrah

"Jja, kita sampai" Kai mendudukan Luhan disamping Sehun

"Apa?" kesal Luhan pada Sehun

"Apalagi salahku?" tanya Sehun bingung

"Banyak" cibir Luhan

"Yeol, aku mau duduk disampingmu" rengek Luhan

"Jja, duduklah disini. Kemari Lu" Chanyeol meletakkan bangku kosong disampingnya agar Luhan bisa pindah duduk disampingnya

"Kemari" perintah Sehun

"Tidak mau" balas Luhan

"Sudahlah Sehunna" jengah Kai

"Kai pimpin doa" perintah Chanyeol

Dan setelahnya hanya terdengar dentuman sendok dan garpu tanda bahwa keempat orang ini menikmati makanan yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol, karena memang setiap seminggu sekali mereka bergiliran memasak dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah lainnya. Minggu ini adalah giliran Chanyeol yang memasak.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Sehun melihat Luhan bermain laptop di ruang santai

"Belum" balas Luhan

"Lalu sedang apa?" tanya Sehun mendekati Luhan dan duduk disampingnya

"Aku hanya sedang mencari tahu tentang acara Sangchul besok malam. Aku mengantisipasi siapa saja yang akan datang" balas Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun

"Jangan terlalu serius Lu, kita hanya mengawasi bukan menarik perhatian mereka" Sehun mengingatkan

"Aku tahu" balas Luhan

"Kau mau tidur denganku malam ini?" tanya Sehun

"Tidak." balas Luhan masih menolak menatap Luhan, membuat Sehun tersenyum gemas

"Aku salah lagi ya?" tanya Sehun

"Tidak" balas Luhan lagi

"Ceritakan aku berbuat apa sehingga membuatmu kesal?" tanya Sehun memangku Luhan dan menjauhkan Luhan dari laptopnya

Luhan tidak menjawab melainkan memeluk erat leher Sehun

"Kau belakangan ini tidak perhatian padaku" kesal Luhan

"Siapa yang bilang?" tanya Sehun

"Aku barusan" jawab Luhan polos dan Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya

"Kau mau perhatianku?" tanya Sehun memaksa Luhan menatapnya

"Hmmh" balas Luhan

"Mau seberapa banyak?" tanya Sehun

"Semuanya.. aku mau perhatianmu, sayangmu dan cintamu hanya untukku" katanya bermain di dada Sehun

Sehun tersenyum mendengar penuturan pria cantik didepannya ini yang berbicara sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

"Kalau begitu ambillah" balas Sehun

"Eh?" tanya Luhan bingung

"Ambil semua yang ada didiriku, karena itu semua milikmu. Ambil sebanyak apapun yang kau mau dan aku akan memberikannya tanpa ragu untukmu" balas Sehun mencium kening Luhan

"Sehunnie" gumam Luhan merona

"Kau jangan meragukan betapa aku sangat menyayangimu hmm.. aku terus memperhatikanmu dengan caraku, jadi kau tidak perlu ragu" Sehun meyakinkan Luhan

"Aku mencintai Sehunnie" Luhan memeluk Sehun erat

"Aku tahu lulu sayang,. Aku menyayangimu" balas Sehun memeluk Luhan erat

"Tidak mencintaiku?" protes Luhan

"Tentu saja mencintaimu. Hanya saja belum saatnya Lu, bersabarlah sebentar lagi hmm" pinta Sehun

"Araseo, aku hanya bercanda Sehunnie. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku dan aku berani bertaruh rasa cintamu padaku lebih besar dari rasa cintaku untukmu" katanya percaya diri

"Benar sekali Luhannie sayang" kekeh Sehun yang sudah menggendong Luhan bermaksud menidurkan rusanya yang cerewet ini.

"Luhannieee" teriak Kai keluar dari kamarnya

"Eh?" Luhan yang sudah tertidur mau tak mau terbangun karena teriakan Kai

"Kai kenapa?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang sepertinya sedang memarahi Kai

"Aniya, Kai tidak apa. Tidur lagi hmm" Sehun kembali berjalan mondar mandir agar Luhan kembali tidur

"Lulu" rajuk Kai di sofa

"Kai kenapa?" tanya Luhan menoleh dari kebelakang di gendongan Sehun

"Sehunnie turunkan aku" pinta Luhan

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Sehun

"Nanti saja" balas Luhan

"Araseo" Sehun dengan berat hati menurunkan Luhan sambil melotot pada Kai

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan duduk di samping Kai

"Luhannie" rengek Kai yang sudah akan memeluk Luhan tapi Sehun tiba-tiba duduk di tengah-tengah mereka, jadilah Kai memeluk Sehun bukan Luhan

"Eh?" Kai bingung mendapati tubuh Luhan yang terlalu besar dan beraura dingin

"Oh ternyata albino. Tak apalah, Sehunnie" kai mengulangi rengekannya dan memeluk Sehun

"Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan hitam" geram Sehun karena Kai memeluknya sangat erat

"Kai kau kenapa sih?" kesal Luhan

"Aku tidak bisa tidur" rengek Kai

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan

"Wajah teman idiotmu itu menghantuiku terus" protes Kai

"Kau menyukainya ya" kekeh Luhan

"Siapa Lu?" tanya Sehun yang mulai risih Kai memeluknya erat

"Temanku Sehunnie sayang" balas Luhan

"Luhan" teriakan berbeda terdengar dari Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang senang

"Yang ini juga bersikap aneh" kekeh Luhan

"Kau darimana?" tanya Luhan

"Habis menelpon seseorang" balas Chanyeol

"Kau tahu? Aku sedang sangat bahagia" Chanyeol duduk disamping Luhan dan membawa Luhan ke pelukannya

"Bahagia kenapa?" tanya Luhan

"Nanti kau juga tahu" Chanyeol menolak memberitahu Luhan

"Sudah Lu, jangan pikirkan mereka berdua. Mereka sangat aneh" Sehun menarik Luhan dan membawanya ke pelukannya

"Hanya aku dan Sehunnie yang tidak aneh" cengir Luhan mendongak ke Sehun

"Tidak. Kalian juga aneh" protes Kai yang tangannya juga merangkul Luhan

"Hmm aku setuju dengan Kai" gumam Chanyeol yang ikut merangkul ketiga sahabatnya

"Aku senang kita bersama" gumam Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kai

"Kami juga" balas ketiganya bersamaan tersenyum, berharap kalau mereka bisa terus bersama seperti ini selamanya.

* * *

_**tobecontinued...**_

* * *

**_yehet updet lagi! semoga suka sama chap ini yak... _**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**oia, gw ini termasuk sering balesin review kalian kok, walaupun ga semuanya. soalnya kalau abis update satu ff. triplet langsung fokus nulis ff lain biar updetnya ga telat. jadi dimaklumin ya :))**_

_**.**_

_**oia kalau ada yang bingung, atau mau tanya langsung pasti dibales lewat pm kok. Tapi gw agak kebingungan cara bales reader yang ga punya akun ffn. jadi bukannya sombong pliss gw iritasi bgt sama kata sombong :"D**_

**_yang mau dibales atau mau ngobrol sama triplet yang gajelas ini, yuk bikin akun ffn yuk, soalnya triplet gabisa bales klo ga dari akun ffn langsung.._**

**_Let's Being Friends kesayangan :*_**

**_._**

**_terakhir.._**

**_happy reading and review :*_**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Death Fourth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s)**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Mana Luhan? Belum bangun?" Tanya Sehun saat menuruni tangga

"Aku disini Sehunnie" balas Luhan yang sudah rapih dengan pakaian basketnya dan sedang memakai sepatunya

"Kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini" tanya Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan berjongkok membantu Luhan menalikan sepatunya

"Aku ada pertandingan basket antar universitas hari ini, jadi aku tidak boleh terlambat" Luhan mengatakannya menggebu-gebu

Sehun masih menalikan sepatu Luhan dan mendengar ocehan Luhan dengan sabar "Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Sehun menatap Luhan

"Belum" Kai yang menjawab

"Tapi yeolie sudah membawakan aku roti. Aku akan memakannya di mobil" balas Luhan

Sehun menyentil kening Luhan pelan "Makan sambil menyetir? Itu Bahaya"

"Tapi aku sudah terbiasa" protes Luhan

"Makan dulu" Sehun menarik Luhan ke meja makan dan memaksanya sarapan.

"Ish pokonya aku tidak mau" Luhan melepaskan pegangan Sehun kemudian mengambil kunci mobilnya dengan cepat dan segera menuju ke mobilnya

"Bersiap" Sehun memberi kode pada Kai dan Chanyeol

Cklek!

Luhan membuka pintu mobilnya,

Blam!

Suara pintu mobil kembali tertutup pelakunya tentu saja salah satu dari ketiga pria tampannya

"Apalagi si?" Protes Luhan

"Kau duduk belakang. Aku yang menyetir" Kai mengambil alih bangku kemudi

"Ayo cepat. Kami antar kekampus" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan membawanya ke pintu belakang mobil. Sementara Chanyeol duduk dibangku samping kemudi

"Bilang aaaa" Sehun menyuapi Luhan saat berada di perjalanan

"Kalian mau menontonku tanding basket?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengunyah rotinya

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum melihat Luhan "Ya begitulah. Kau makan saja. Kami janji tidak mengacau"

"Masalahnya lawanku kali ini selalu bermain keras, curang dan licik. Aku saja tidak yakin bisa menahan diri bagaimana dengan kalian" gumam Luhan

"Kalau begitu bermainlah dengan lebih keras, lebih curang dan lebih licik, agar kami tidak perlu turun tangan" balas Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan

"Tapi janji kalian tidak akan membuat onar hmm?" Luhan bertanya pada ketiganya

Ketiganya menaikkan bahu mereka dan dengan kompak menjawab "Tergantung"

"Perasaanku tidak enak" kekeh Luhan

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

BLAM!

Mereka menutup pintu mobil kencang dan segera memasuki halaman kampus Luhan. "Tempatnya dimana Lu" tanya Kai merangkul pinggang Luhan "Disana, di aula utama" Luhan menunjukkan tempatnya pada teman-temannya.

"LUHAN!" Teriak seorang pria jangkung menghampiri Luhan dan langsung memegang tangannya. Membuat ketiga pria yang lain menegang karena perlakuan pria jangkung tersebut.

"Dia temanku" Luhan menenangkan ketiga temannya yang tampak marah.

"Mereka siapa?" Pria jangkung yang diketahui bernama Wu Yi Fan atau yang biasa dipanggil Kris itu bertanya tak suka pada Luhan

"Mereka keluargaku" balas Luhan

"Ayo! Kita harus segera bersiap. Coach menunggu kita" Kris kembali menarik tangan Luhan. Hal itu membuat Sehun geram dan menarik Luhan sebentar

"Sehun" Luhan memekik kaget

"Hey!" Protes Kris

"Kau tunggu disitu" Chanyeol menghalau Kris

"Aku tidak suka dia" desis Sehun menghimpit Luhan ke dinding

"Aku juga tidak suka. Tapi dia kapten tim ku Sehunnie sayang" Luhan mengelus kerutan didahi Sehun

Kai menghampiri Luhan yang sedang dihimpit Sehun "Ada berapa banyak tim mu" kini Kai yang bertanya

"Ada Kris, Tao, Minho ,Changmin dan aku di tim inti. Lalu ada beberapa pemain cadangan" balas Luhan

"Siapa lagi itu" Sehun mendesah frustasi

"Mereka tim ku. Aku janji setelah pertandingan aku pulang. Dan kita bersiap untuk nanti malam" Luhan meyakinkan kedua temannya.

"Lu, kita sudah terlambat" teriak Kris

"Araseo." Balas Luhan melihat kearah Kris. Dia kemudian menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memohonnya "Sehunnieee" rengeknya pada Sehun

"Sehun, Luhan benar-benar terburu-buru. Biarkan dia bertanding" Kai memberitahu

"Ingat. Kau hanya milikku" Sehun mengklaim Luhan dan tanpa mempedulikan keadaan melumat bibir Luhan kasar seolah ingin memberitahu bahwa Luhan memang hanya miliknya.

"Aku milikmu" balas Luhan mencium bibir Sehun sekilas dan ikut bersama Kris

"Dia pacarmu?" Tanya Kris saat Luhan disampingnya

"Umhh benar. Dia kekasihkuuu" balas Luhan

Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan yang masih bisa ia dengar

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"Kita duduk disini saja" Kai menunjuk bangku yang kosong yang berada di paling depan

Sehun dan Chanyeol mengiyakan. Dan menyusul Kai duduk disamping Kai. "Itu Luhan" tunjuk Kai pada Luhan yang sedang bersiap. Chanyeol dan Sehun pun otomatis menoleh menatap Luhan yang sedang bersiap.

Wasit sedang menghitung mundur "5...4...3...2...1" pada hitungan terakhir Luhan mengerling ke arah teman-temannya yang bisa dia lihat dari lapangan. Bola dilempar ke atas menandakan permainan dimulai.

Ketiga pasang mata ini menatap tajam hanya pada satu sosok mungil mereka yang terlihat seperti liliput karena dikelilingi pria berbadan besar dengan tinggi menjulang.

Sementara itu diluar aula lapangan basket. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru ingin masuk melihat pertandingan

"Baekie ayo cepat kita terlambat" Kyungsoo berlari menarik Baekhyun memasuki aula tempat pertandingan basket dimulai.

"Kita baru telat 5 menit. Jangan menarik tanganku sakit" kesal Baekhyun

"Ah lihat kan! Bangkunya sudah penuh" kesal Kyungsoo matanya tetap mencari dimana bangku yang sekiranya kosong tapi bisa melihat Luhan dengan jelas. Saat sedang mencari matanya berbinar menemukan sosok yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur nyenyak belakangan ini.

"Omo!" Pekik Kyungsoo menahan teriakannya "kau kenapa lagi sih?" Jengah Baekhyun

"Baekie kita duduk disana saja" Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun yang kebingungan karena Kyungsoo menjadi bersemangat

"Eh?" Baekhyun juga menyadari sesuatu. Kyungsoo menariknya ke tempat dimana Chanyeol berada. Seketika jantungnya berdebar tak karuan dan kakinya mulai melemas.

"Hay boleh kami bergabung?" Kyungsoo menyeruak ditengah-tengah Kai dan Sehun

"K-kau! Kenapa ada disini" Kai menatap horor Kyungsoo

"Hay pria eksotis. Merindukanku?" Tanya Kyungsoo mengerling Kai

"Eksotis? Dia terlalu lama berendam di minyak panas makanya hitam bukan eksotis" gumam Sehun

"Wajahmu tidak asing" katanya pada Sehun "dia yang ada didompet Luhan Kyung" Baekhyun memberitahu "ah benar! Kau tampan. Tapi Kai lebih tampan" puji Kyungsoo

"Kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Kai bingung

"Tentu saja" balas Kyungsoo percaya diri

"Ah senang sekali melihatmu" Kyungsoo dengan agresif memeluk lengan Kai "hey lepaskan aku" kesal Kai yang merasa risih. "Tidak mau, nanti saja. GO LUHAN GO LUHAN" Kyungsoo berteriak memberi semangat pada Luhan dengan nada sembilan oktaf. Membuat semua mata melihat ke arahnya.

"Ayolah" desah Kai frustasi menutupi wajahnya malu

"Maafkan temanku ya" ujar Baekhyun yang duduk disamping Chanyeol

"Dia hiperaktif sekali" kekeh Chanyeol

"Memang" balas Baekhyun

"Kau apa kabar?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum menatapnya "aku baik. Kau bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun "Hari ini? Hari ini aku sungguh baik" cengir Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum karenanya

PRIIIT!

Terdengar siulan wasit memberikan peringatan pada lawan karena melakukan tackle dengan sengaja pada Luhan. Luhan bangun dari jatuhnya dan langsung mencari ketiga temannya yang mulai menegang

"Aku oke" gumam Luhan memberikan isyarat

"Mereka itu memang selalu menyerang Luhan. Karena tubuh Luhan paling kecil, maka mudah untuknya berlari dengan gesit sambil mendrible. Makanya dia itu dianggap ancaman oleh lawan Luhan bisa jatuh sampai beberapa kali selama pertandingan. Kalian tenang saja Luhan itu kuat." Kekeh Kyungsoo karena mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Kai dan Sehun

Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol kembali memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Luhan yang sedang mendrible bola. Mereka memang tahu kalau Luhan gesit. Karena disetiap mereka menyelesaikan pekerjaan Luhan akan selalu menjadi yang paling cepat sampai diluar. Tapi tetap saja rasa khawatir selalu menghinggapi ketiganya , takut Luhan benar-benar dalam kesulitan karena tingkahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum memandang kearah Chanyeol "Kalian sangat menyayangi Luhan ya?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol. "Eh? Kau tanya apa? Luhan? Tentu kami sangat menyayanginya" balas Chanyeol yang masih fokus melihat Luhan bertanding

Luhan menerobos kerumunan pria berbadan besar dan tak lama sedikit meloncat kemudian

PRIIT! Score bertambah untuk kampus Luhan

"YEY!" Kyungsoo bersorak riang memeluk lengan Kai

"Wuhuuuuu" Kai ikut bersorak dan tanpa sadar menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo

"EH?" Kai menyadarinya "Lepaskan aku" balas Kai salah tingkah "Issh, kenapa harus sadar sih" gerutu Kyungsoo

Score sekarang 98-100. Kampus Luhan tertinggal dua poin, dengan waktu yang tersisa tim Luhan masih berusaha mengejar ketinggalan dengan rencana melakukan _three point shoot_. Luhan mendapat operan bola dari Changmin, kemudian ia terlihat masih mendrible bolanya namun dihadang pria berbadan besar.

Kemudian matanya mencari celah yang kosong dan dengan lihainya Luhan meloloskan bola basketnya diantara selangkangan pria besar yang menghadangnya kemudian berlari cepat menyambut bolanya lagi.

Dia melihat satu-satunya kesempatan melakukan _three point shoot _hanya di Kris, tapi jarak mereka terlalu jauh. Luhan yang terus dihadang berusaha berlari mendekati Kris dan mengoper bolanya. Lawan sudah membaca pergerakan Luhan. Namun mereka salah, Luhan tidak mengoper langsung pada Kris namun memberikannya pada Tao, kemudian Tao mengoper pada Minho barulah Minho memberikan bolanya pada Kris

"_three point shoot _Kris" teriak sang coach dari bangku pemain

Kris tidak membuang kesempatan, dia sedikit meloncat dan tangannya mengarahkan bola kedalam ring dengan lenturnya dan _Shoot!_ Bola yang sempat berputar masuk dengan cantik kedalam ring.

PRIIITT!

Kedudukan berubah menjadi 101-100 kemenangan ada pada tim Luhan

Wasit meniup peliut tanda pertandingan berakhir dan kampus Luhan lah pemenangnya

"YES!" Kyungsoo lagi-lagi memeluk Kai yang membalas pelukannya tanpa sadar

"Luhan hebat!" puji Baekhyun "Aku senang sekali" gumam Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat "H-hey" Baekhyun ingin protes tapi diurungkan niatnya karena melihat Chanyeol begitu senang.

"Ish jangan peluk aku terus" Kai baru menyadari dia sedang memeluk Kyungsoo lagi "Kau yang memelukku" protes Kyungsoo dan kembali memeluk Kai yang mulai kewalahan dengan sikap Kyungsoo.

Sementara dari lapangan Luhan melambai pada teman-temannya yang tampaknya sudah saling mengenal. Dia kemudian menatap Sehun yang hanya tersenyum memandangnya. Saat sedang memandang Sehun. Tubuh Luhan tiba-tiba diangkat oleh tim nya yang berterimakasih karena seperti biasanya, Luhan menjadi _Play Maker _dalam pertandingan mereka.

Luhan tampak sangat senang karena teman-temannya mengangkat dan memeluknya untuk merayakan kemenangannya. Tapi raut wajah tidak suka diperlihatkan oleh Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol, terutama Sehun, wajahnya mengeras saat melihat dipeluk secara bergantian oleh pria-pria berbadan besar itu. Membuat perutnya mual dan ingin segera menarik Luhan keluar dari sana.

"Cih, mereka memeluk Luhan seperti Luhan boneka" kesal Kai yang merasa cemburu karena Luhannya dipeluk banyak orang. "Mereka membuat luluku sesak nafas" kini Chanyeol yang bergumam sebal. Yah, mau bagaimanapun selama dua tahun belakangan ini mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu berempat. Jadi mereka berempat mengklaim bahwa tidak ada yang bisa memiliki diri mereka selain milik ketiga yang lainnya.

"Kyungsoo!" teriak Jungmoo mendapati Kyungsoo sedang memeluk lengan pria lain

"Oh tidak. Lindungi aku" Kyungsoo bersembunyi dibelakang Kai

"Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan pacarmu" balas Kai malas

"Kemari kau!" Jungmoo menarik paksa lengan Kyungsoo "Andwae. Kai tolong aku" pinta Kyungsoo tapi Kai merasa tak peduli dengan adegan didepannya yang sedang tejadi "Kenapa kau bersama pria lain?" teriak Jungmoo pada Kyungsoo "A-aku bisa jelaskan..arghh jangan tarik tanganku..Baekie tolong aku" teriak Kyungsoo yang sudah ditarik oleh Jungmoo

"Sial" gerutu Baekhyun yang langsung berlari mengejar Jungmoo yang membawa paksa Kyungsoo "Hey kau mau kemana?" teriak Chanyeol panik melihat wajah marah Baekhyun

"Hey tunggu!" Chanyeol secara otomatis mengejar Baekhyun dan meninggalkan kedua temannya. Kai terus menoleh resah ke arah pintu dimana Kyungsoo ditarik paksa oleh pacarnya, dia ingin sekali mengejar Kyungsoo tapi sangat ragu.

"Kejarlah. Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkannya." Gumam Sehun tanpa menatap Kai

"Eh?" Kai bingung "Cepat kejar. Kau akan menyesal kalau dia disakiti"" Sehun terus meyakinkan Kai "Baiklah. Kita bertemu diluar" Kai langsung mengejar Kyungsoo keluar meninggalkan Sehun yang tersenyum karena kedua sahabatnya sepertinya sudah menemukan seseorang yang harus mereka jaga selain Luhan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Jungmoo! Lepaskan Kyungsoo" teriak baekhyun masih mengejar Jungmoo yang menarik paksa Kyungsoo "Baekie tolong..tanganku sakit" isak Kyungsoo karena tidak bisa melepas cengkraman Jungmoo yang sangat keras

"Aku bilang berhenti!" Baekhyun berhasil mengejar Jungmoo yang sepertinya akan membawa Kyungsoo ke parkiran.

"Lepaskan" desis Jungmoo "Bae-kiee" Kyungsoo masih terisak.

"BERHENTI MENANGIS" bentak Jungmoo membuat Kyungsoo terdiam seketika menahan isakannya.

"Kyung, ikut aku" Baekhyun menarik paksa lengan Kyungsoo

"Baekieee" Kyungsoo meminta tolong

"Lepaskan dia" Jungmoo mendorong Baekhyun keras ke lapangan membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Hey jangan mendorongnya" teriak Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berdiri "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol "Kyungiee" Baekhyun menatap khawatir Kyungsoo

"Yeol mereka kemana?" teriak Kai yang menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

"Kesana! Cepat kejar" Chanyeol memberitahu Kai dan Kai mengangguk

"Kau selalu menolakku, tapi malah bermesraan dengan pria lain. dasar murahan" geram Jungmoo yang terbakar api cemburu

"A-aku tidak bermesraan" elak Kyungsoo "Diam!" Jungmoo kembali membentaknya

Jungmoo membuka pintu mobilnya kasar dan membawa paksa Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobilnya, tapi seseorang terlebih dulu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo membawanya ke belakang tubuhnya.

"KAU!" geram Jungmoo melihat Kai mengganggu acaranya

"Well, sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak mau. Aku sarankan kau jangan memaksanya" desis Kai menatap Jungmoo tajam

"Jangan ikut campur" balas Jungmoo mendesis "Kyung ikut aku" Jungmoo kembali menarik paksa lengan Kyungsoo "Andwae! Kai tolong" pinta Kyungsoo

Kai yang merasa geram kembali menarik Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat sementara tangan kanannya mencengkram kerah Jungmoo meghimpit Jungmoo ke mobilnya "Jangan paksa dia. Cepat pergi! ini peringatan terakhir" desis Kai

Jungmoo mengerang kesal dan memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya

"Tunggu!" Kyungsoo menahan kepergian Jungmoo membuatnya menyeringai senang

"Baby Kyung, aku tahu kau akan memilihku" katanya bangga pada dirinya

PLAK!

Kyungsoo menampar Jungmoo telak di pipinya. "Itu untuk tanganku yang kau tarik daritadi" desis Kyungsoo

PLAK!

Kyungsoo kembali menampar Jungmoo "Itu untuk semua tindakan kurang ajarmu padaku" katanya memberitahu Jungmoo

"Kita putus! Seharusnya aku mendengarkan Luhan dari awal" jerit Kyungsoo frustasi

Kai menyeringai mendengarnya "Kau dengarkan? Kalian putus! Kalau aku tahu kau mengganggunya lagi, aku akan mencabi-cabik isi perutmu. Sekarang pergi" Kai berbisik menakutkan

"Sialan!" geram Jungmoo yang kemudian pergi menjalankan mobilnya

"Kau tidak apa kan?" tanya Kai karena Kyungsoo hanya diam "H-hiksss..huwaaaa. terimakasih Kai.. kau menolongku lagi, kau memang pangeranku" Kyungsoo memeluk Kai erat sambil terisak

"Hey sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi" kekeh Kai karena sikap Kyungsoo "Gomawo" ujar Kyungsoo bersungguh-sungguh masih memeluk Kai erat "Sama-sama kalau begitu" Kai mau tak mau tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Ada rasa lega melihat Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan pacarnya karena itu artinya Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah diganggu lagi oleh sialan itu.

"Sepertinya temanku menyukai temanmu" kekeh Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo memeluk Kai posesif

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu" gumam Chanyeol tak sadar

"Eh? Kau bicara apa?" tanya Baekhyun "A-ani. Tidak bicara apa-apa" balas Chanyeol yang merasa sangat gugup.

"Hey, ayo kita makan dikantin" ajak Baekhyun berjalan mendului

"Baiklah. Aku juga sudah merasa lapar" balas Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun di belakang

DUGH!

Baekhyun tersandung lantai yang berlubang membuatnya hampir terjatuh, tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun menangkapnya, mencegah Baekhyun terjatuh

"G-gomawo" ujar Baekhyun merona "Berhati-hatilah" pesan Chanyeol "ummh.. aku akan berhati-hati" balas Baekhyun dengan jantung yang berdebar "Aku rasa kau harus dituntun. Tunjukkan aku jalan kekantin" cengir Chanyeol yang mengambil kesempatang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun membawanya kekantin. Baekhyun lagi-lagi merona dengan sikap Chanyeol yang begitu manis padanya, karena untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa ada seseorang yang peduli padanya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Sampai jumpa Lu. Lain kali ikut kami merayakan kemenangan kita hmm" Kris mengusak rambut Luhan dan pergi bersama teman-teman tim basketnya

"Hmm pasti, kalian bersenang-senanglah" teriak Luhan melambai pada teman-temannya

"Sudah selesai selebrasinya?" sindir sebuah suara yang menyender di tembok dengan tangan terlipat

Luhan menatap berbinar pada pria yang menghasilkan suara begitu dingin namun terdengar seksi di telinganya "Sehunnie" katanya berlari menghampiri Sehun

"Apa?" tanya Sehun saat Luhan merentangkan tangannya kesamping meminta dipeluk

"Ish, kau tidak memberikan aku pelukan selamat" kesal Luhan yang hendak pergi dari Sehun namun ditarik cepat oleh Sehun yang langsung membawa Luhan ke pelukannya "Selamat ya rusa cantikku" bisik Sehun memeluk Luhan

"Lalu aku dapat hadiah apa?" tanya Luhan berharap "Hadiah? Aku rasa kau malah akan mendapat hukuman" bisik Sehun menyeringai

"Hu-hukuman apa?" protes Luhan

"Kau sudah dipeluk banyak pria hari ini. Aku panas melihatnya. Jadi untuk meredakan panasku, aku harus bermain sebentar denganmu" bisik Sehun begitu menggoda Luhan "Se-sehunnie jangan macam-macam. Ini dikampus" Luhan mengingatkan

"Bukan urusanku. Bawa aku ke tempat sepi" Sehun menarik Luhan dan memaksa Luhan untuk menunjukkan tempat sepi dikampusnya. "Sehunnna" rengek Luhan yang diabaikan Sehun yang sudah "panas" karena melihat rusanya melakukan banyak _skinship _dengan pria lain hari ini

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Ish, sudah puas?" gerutu Luhan saat dia dan Sehun baru selesai melakukan kegiatan percintaan mereka. Luhan sedang memakai celana basketnya yang dibuang sembarangan oleh Sehun saat kegiatan mereka beberapa saat lalu

"Masih kurang Lu" kekeh Sehun mencuci tangannya di wastafel

Karena Luhan tidak mau memberitahu dimana tempat yang kosong, Sehun terpaksa membawa Luhan ke bilik toilet lantai paling atas yang terlihat sepi dan melepaskan hasratnya disana

Luhan mendengus sebal dan menatap Sehun dari kaca "Sehunnie genit" cibirnya

"Tapi kau suka kan?" tanya Sehun merengkuh pinggang Luhan meniadakan jarak diantara mereka,

"Hmmhh sangat" balas Luhan melumat bibir Sehun kasar dia tak tahan dengan Sehun yang begitu tampan dan menggoda didepannya.

"Ayo kita pulang" katanya merona setelah ketahuan lebih agresif

"Lu" Sehun kembali menarik Luhan kehadapannya. "Apa" balas Luhan

Sehun melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan "Pakai ini. Aku tidak suka baju basketmu yang tanpa lengan" gerutu Sehun memakaikan jaketnya pada Luhan

"Ini kan hanya baju tanding Sehunna" kekeh Luhan

"Tetap saja aku tidak suka" katanya meresleting jaketnya sampai ke leher Luhan

"Begini lebih baik. Tubuhmu itu hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya" bisik Sehun mencium Luhan kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Luhan menuruni tangga.

"Luhannie! Selamat ya" teriak Kyungsoo saat melihat Luhan berjalan ke arah mereka

"Gomawo Kyungie" balas Luhan duduk disamping Kai

"Lulu hebat" puji Chanyeol mengusak rambut Luhan

"Kau habis darimana dengannya" bisik Kai "Menjalani hukuman" balas Luhan terkekeh "Dasar tukang ambil kesempatan" cibir Kai pada Sehun

"Hey, kita harus segera pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk nanti malam" Luhan mengingatkan

"Kau benar" gumam ketiganya bersamaan

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ada pekerjaan" Chanyeol membalas Baekhyun tersenyum

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Kyungsoo "Tidak" balas Kai lembut pada Kyungsoo

EHEM!

Luhan menegur keempat sahabatnya

"Aku tidak mengharapkan kalian memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman satu sama lain" Luhan memperingatkan

"Kenapa?" protes Kyungsoo "Aku bilang tidak ya tidak" kesal Luhan

"Ayo pergi" katanya merangkul lengan Kai dan Chanyeol meninggalkan Sehun, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dibelakang

"Dia kenapa sih?" protes Kyungsoo pada Sehun

"Entahlah. tapi memang sebaiknya kalian hanya berteman, terlalu berbahaya mengenal kami" balas Sehun yang tak lama mengikuti ketiga temannya menuju parkiran.

"Hey" teriak Baekhyun memanggil Sehun membuat Sehun kembali menoleh "Ada apa?" tanya Sehun "Apa Luhan kekasihmu?" teriak Baekhyun bertanya "Umhh.. dia segalanya untukku" balas Sehun tersenyum

"Kalau begitu apa kita akan bertemu lagi? Aku mengkhawatirkan Luhan" teriak Baekhyun

"Tergantung Luhan. Aku berharap kita bisa berteman" balas Sehun kembali menyusul teman-temannya yang mungkin sudah berada di parkiran

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**-The Death Fourth-**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Malam harinya Luhan, Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadiri makan malam di mansion pribadi Sangchul. Semua terlihat santai, iya semua, kecuali Luhan tentu saja. Dia selain sibuk berjam-jam dikamarnya juga sibuk mempersiapkan _walkie talkie_ dan _handsfree_ untuk mereka

Kini si pria paling mungil ini tengah sibuk memasangkan dasi pada masing-masing temannya "Jjaaa.. Kalian sudah tampan" puji Luhan gemas. Terakhir dia memasangkan dasi untuk Sehun dan tatapan Sehun "lapar" seperti biasanya.

"Kau juga cantik" puji Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang Luhan

"Mau berdansa denganku nona?" Kini Kai yang menggoda Luhan

Bagaimana Luhan tidak digoda, karena tanpa dugaan Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kai. Luhan mengubah dirinya menjadi seorang nona muda yang sangat cantik dan urhhh...seksi.

Entah darimana Luhan mendapat dada kenyal itu, itu akan membuat siapa saja menatap lapar padanya, kakinya yang jenjang terlihat diantara belahan gaun merah yang iya gunakan, kelihaian Luhan berjalan menggunakan higheels 10 cm membuat kaki mulusnya terekspos sangat indah. Jangan lupakan wig ikal sebahu warna hitam yang ia pilih membuat dirinya semakin cantik, dan Kai berani taruhan jika ada ajang _Miss Korea_ dan Luhan menyamar menjadi wanita. Sudah bisa dipastikan Luhan lah pemenangnya.

"Maaf tuan-tuan tapi Oh Hannie hanya milik Oh Sehun" Luhan melenggang centil ke arah Sehun dan membuat tangan Sehun melingkar indah dipinggangnya.

Dia memang selalu memakai nama Hannie jika sedang menyamar menjadi wanita, karena itu adalah nama yang Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kai gunakan jika sedang membujuk Luhan yang cemberut

"Hannieyaaaa, kau mematahkan hati oppa" Kai berulah berakting patah hati

Chanyeol mendekati Luhan dan berbisik "Tapi Sehun mu tidak mencintaimu, dengan yeolie oppa saja cantik" goda Chanyeol.

"Huh kau benar oppa! Sehunnie oppa sangat jutek. Aku selingkuh saja" balas Luhan melepaskan rengkuhan tangan Sehun di pinggangnya.

Tapi Sehun menariknya lagi kemudian mencium bibir Luhan, melumat lembut dan memaksa Luhan membuka mulutnya dan dengan senang hati Luhan membukanya untuk Sehun, selama dua menit hanya terdengar suara ciuman Sehun dan Luhan yang begitu membangkitkan hasrat siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"Oh ayolah!" Geram Kai dan Chanyeol yang merasa kedua temannya tidak tahu tempat jika bermesraan.

"Kai, apa boleh aku menciummu?" Tanya Chanyeol frustasi

"Dalam mimpi" balas Kai melempar lap kotor ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Haahh.." Terdengar desahan kehabisan nafas dari Sehun dan Luhan yang baru selesai berpagutan

"Aku lebih suka Luhan" protes Sehun "aku akan menjadi Luhanmu nanti malam sayang" balas Luhan menjilat bibir Sehun

"Tapi Hannie juga tidak boleh genit disana hmm.. Oppa mengawasi" bisik Sehun meremas bokong kenyal Luhan

"Ahhh...n-ne oppa!" Luhan sengaja mendesah dengan imut membuat Sehun frustasi

"Hey sudah! Ayo kita berangkat." Interupsi Kai

"Ne oppa" balas Luhan menyambut tangan Kai

"Sesuai rencana, aku dan Kai yang masuk kesana terlebih dulu. Sehunnie dan yeolie memantau keadaan dari mobil. Beberapa kamera sudah dipasang oleh Kangin dan shindong jadi kita tinggal mengaktifkannya saat sampai disana. Aku dan Kai juga akan memasang kamera di pakaian kami agar memudahkan kalian untuk memantau. Dan kalau kalian harus terpaksa masuk. Jangan sampai tertangkap pengawal keluarga kalian. Karena Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol adalah dua "tuan muda" yang paling dicari saat ini" Luhan berbicara panjang lebar pada Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sudah mendengar rencana ini selama delapan jam

"Kami mengerti. Kami bisa menhan diri tidak masuk kesana asal kalian baik-baik saja. Terutama kau Lu" Chanyeol memperingatkan

"Araseo oppa. Aku akan baik-baik saja" cengir Luhan

"Jadi nona manis, ayo kita berangkat" Kai berbisik pada Luhan

"Ayo oppa" Luhan merangkul pinggang Kai. Sementara Kai menyeringai ke arah Sehun dan dengan sengaja meremas bokong Luhan

"Jangan remas bokongnya! Itu milikku" teriak Sehun menahan keinginannya untuk menggoreng Kai di wajan panas.

"Sehunna, Kai sudah berkali-kali melakukannya dan kau masih marah? Dasar posesif" sindir Chanyeol.

"Ayo jalan" Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun yang terlihat masih berapi-api.

.**.**

**..**

**..****  
**  
"Kalian hati-hati" pesan Sehun pada Luhan dan Kai

"Sehunnie juga" balas Luhan mencium bibir Sehun dan tak lama Sehun menutup pintu mobil Luhan, melambai ke arah Kai dan Luhan yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya dan Chanyeol

"Sehunna, cepat naik." Teriak Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk dan segera masuk kedalam mobil mengikuti mobil Kai

"Kai pakai _handsfree_ mu" perintah Luhan, Kai memasang handsfreenya yang menggantung di leher kemudian memasangkan ke telinganya.

Luhan mengaktifkan seluruh _handsfree _mereka dan mulai mengecek suara masing.

"Sehunnie check" Luhan berbicara menggunakan _handsfree_

"Miss me Lu" balas Sehun yang sudah terhubung

"Always babe" balas Luhan

"Yeolie check" katanya lagi

"Check!" Balas Chanyeol yang juga sudah terhubung

"Kai check" Luhan berbicara lagi, Kai hanya diam dan Luhan menyenggolnya sebal

"Kau tahu passwordnya bukan itu kalau untukku" balas Kai yang terdengar di semua _handsfree_

"Ayolah Kai!" Terdengar suara protes dari sehun dan chanyeol

"Kim Jongin yang tampan check!" Luhan mengulang kalimatnya

"Check! Princess Lulu" balas Kai menggoda

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari Luhan" terdengar suara Sehun memperingati Kai

"Darimana dia tahu" kekeh Kai

Dan tak lama dua mobil ini terparkir rapih di mansion pribadi Sangchul. Terlihat mobil-mobil mewah yang terus berdatangan menghadiri undangan makan malam Sangchul

"Sehunnie apa itu ayahmu? Oh Yongjae?" Tanya Luhan saat melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang kentara sekali berwajah seperti Sehun keluar mobil bersama istrinya

"Hmm itu mereka" lirih Sehun membalas melalui _handsfreenya_

"Sekarang aku tahu darimana kau mendapatkan wajah tampan itu" gumam Luhan tersenyum.

"Yeolie itu ayahmu!" Pekik Luhan saat melihat Park Donghwa yang sangat sering muncul di tv masuk bersama seorang wanita muda

"Cih, dia masih suka bermain wanita. Menjijikan" cibir Chanyeol

"Lu, itu ayahmu" Kai memberitahu Luhan.

Luhan menoleh dan cukup terdiam lama mendapati ayahnya melenggang masuk bersama nenek sihir dan kedua saudara tirinya. Dia merasa sangat egois karena membenci kebahagiaan ayahnya yang sekarang. Tapi bukankah memang ayahnya terlihat tidak terlalu bahagia.

"Lu" Sehun dan Chanyeol memanggil Luhan tapi tak ada jawaban

"Hey" Kai membelai wajah Luhan menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

"Eh?" Luhan pun membalas "kau tidak apa?" Terdengar suara Chanyeol yang cemas "Aku baik-baik saja yeol" balas Luhan

"Harusnya aku yang berada disana bersama appaku. Aku akan mengerjai trio nenek sihir itu didalam" gerutu Luhan

"Lakukan semaumu tapi harus hati-hati" Kai mengusak rambut Luhan

"Kai ayahmu mana?" Tanya Luhan tidak mendapati Kim Woobin masuk ke dalam mansion

"Dia sudah datang. Itu supirnya, paman Lee adalah tangan kanan sekaligus asisten ayahku" Kai menunjuk kepada seorang pria tua yang sedang berdiri di dekat mobilnya

"Baiklah. Aku rasa kami akan masuk" Luhan memberitahu Chanyeol dan Sehun

"Kalian hati-hati" pesan Sehun saat melihat Luhan dan Kai turun dari mobil masuk ke mansion pribadi Sangchul.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Maaf silakan tunjukan undangannya" beberapa pengawal Sangchul menghalau Kai dan Luhan

"Aku putra salah satu dari direktur disini" balas Kai

"Nama anda?" Tanya si pengawal

"Kim Kai. Putra Kim Woobin" jawab Kai

"Anda putra direktur Kim Woobin?" Tanya mereka lagi

"Apa perlu aku panggilkan ayahku?" Kai menggretak

"Tidak perlu tuan. Lalu siapa nona muda ini?" Tanya si pengawal

Kai merengkuh pinggang Luhan "Dia istriku" balas Kai dan melenggang masuk kedalam

"Aku cincang kau setelah ini" geram Sehun mendengar Kai mengatakan Luhan istrinya.

"Aku terpaksa" kekeh Kai

"Kai?" Panggil seseorang mendekati Kai yang sedang merangkul wanita.

"Omo! Kenapa Kyungie disini" gumam Luhan menyadari suara Kyungsoo

"Lu bagaimana ini?" Tanya Kai yang juga kebingungan

"Aigoo, aku lupa ayah Kyungsoo juga termasuk direktur yang diundang. Luhan bodoh" gerutu Luhan

"Lu, Baekhyun juga disana" Chanyeol yang mengawasi dari mobil memberitahu Luhan

"Mati aku" gumam Luhan

"Hay Kyungsoo" sapa Kai masih gugup

"Kau dengan siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo melihat Kai merangkul pinggang seorang wanita

"Ah" Kai menyadarinya dan ingin melepas rangkulannya pada Luhan tapi Luhan menahannya.

"Oppa dia siapa?" Tanya Luhan merajuk

"Kau yang siapa?" Kyungsoo naik darah melihat wanita ini

"Aku Kim Hannie, tunangan Kai oppa" balas Luhan mengeratkan tangan Kai di pinggangnya.

"Mwo?" Teriak Kai dan Kyungsoo bersamaan

"Oppaaa" rengek Luhan melotot ke arah Kai

"Kai benar dia tunanganmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo langsung

"Oppa" Luhan memperingati

"Hmmh iya dia tunanganku" balas Kai tak rela

Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya pada Kai "Oh" hanya itu balasan Kyungsoo yang langsung pergi menjauh dari Luhan dan Kai

"Lu" desah Kai frustasi

"Kita bekerja disini. Jangan libatkan teman-temanku" Luhan memperingati Kai

"Araseo" balas Kai. "Semangat kamjong. Aku ke lantai dua, kau berkeliling hmm" pesan Luhan mencium pipi Kai

"Lu, hati-hati" pesan Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan

Luhan mengerling pada Kai dan menaiki tangga lantai dua

"Sehunna lantai dua bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan

"Ada dua penjaga. Kau mau kesana?" Tanya Sehun

"Aku sudah naik" kekeh Luhan

"Nona, maaf ada keperluan apa?" Tanya satu pengawal mencegah Luhan

"Toilet. Dibawah penuh" balas Luhan sedikit menggoda para pengawal meyakinkan

"Ah. Silakan lewat" penjaga tersebut mengizinkan Luhan

"Berhenti menggoda mereka" jengah Sehun yang melihat kelakuan Luhan

"Lu, kau harus ke toilet wanita" Chanyeol mengingatkan agar Luhan tak salah masuk

"Ah kau benar!" Gumam Luhan yang tidak sadar harus masuk ke toilet wanita

Cklek!

Luhan membuka pintu toilet wanita dan terkejut mendapati ibu dan saudara tirinya sedang berada disana. Dia kemudian menyeringai karena kebetulan sekali hanya mereka berempat disana.

"Banyak tamu ayah kalian yang masih menanyakan Hyori, cih menjijikan sekali" Luhan mengepalkan tangan mendengar ibunya dihina oleh wanita jalang yang sekarang menjadi ibu tirinya.

"Hyori itu ibu si brengsek Luhan ya eomma?" Tanya Krystal

"Hmmm.. Mereka anak-ibu yang murahan" balas Hyewon ibu tiri Luhan

BRAK!

Luhan membuang pencuci tangan kebawah dengan sengaja

"Hey, apa-apaan kau!" Teriak Jessica kesal "ah, maaf. Mungkin botol itu jatuh karena omongan tidak bermutu kalian" desis Luhan.

"Kau!" Jessica mulai menantang Luhan

"Lu, tahan dirimu" Chanyeol mengingatkan Luhan

"Jes! Jangan cari masalah. Kita masih harus memasang wajah cantik. Biarkan murahan ini berkata sesukanya" ibu Jessica juga mengingatkan

"Kau beruntung" desis Jessica "Ah benar, aku beruntung" Luhan mengulang dengan menakutkan

"Ayo kita pergi" Hyewon memerintahkan kedua putrinya. Saat Jessica akan melangkah keluar. Luhan dengan sengaja menyelengkat Jessica membuatnya tersungkur di lantai yang penuh dengan pencuci tangan yang tadi Luhan tumpahkan

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Jerit Krystal melihat Luhan membuat ulah

"Entahlah!" Luhan mencuci tangannya santai

"Dasar kurang ajar" Krystal ingin memukul Luhan, tapi Luhan menghindar dan mengarahkan kran otomatis ke arah Krystal

"Omo!" Jeritnya saat air membuat seluruh bajunya basah kuyup

"Eommaaa!" Teriak Krystal

"DASAR KURANG AJAR!" Hyewon ingin menampar Luhan tapi Luhan menahannya.

"Kau!" Hyewon mengerang sakit saat Luhan mencengkram erat tangannya

"Jangan pernah membicarakan malaikat seperti ibuku dengan mulut jalangmu" desis Luhan yang kemudian menghempaskan Hyewoon ke lantai

"Luhan?" Gumam Hyewoon masih terkejut

"Sampai jumpa" cengir Luhan mengunci pintu toilet

"Dasar nenek sihir!" Geram Luhan

"Lu, kau mengurung mereka dikamar mandi?" Kekeh Sehun

"Yap!" Balas Luhan membuang kuncinya ke sembarang tempat.

"Ayo kita beraksi" gumam Luhan

"Tuan tolong aku" Luhan berlari berteriak menghampiri dua penjaga tadi

"Ada apa nona?" Tanya si penjaga "Ada tiga orang gila di toilet. Mereka terus berteriak" adu Luhan ketakutan "benarkah?" Tanya si penjaga laga "Ia benar. Aku akan turun" Luhan berlari menuruni tangga tapi ia kembali menoleh dan menyeringai saat dua penjaga itu menghampiri toilet.

"Waktunya bekerja" gumam Luhan dan mendekati ruang kerja Sangchul

"Kai bagaimana dibawah?" Tanya Luhan

"Aku melihat Sangchul. Dia sepertinya sedang berkonspirasi dengan para pejabat" balas Kai

"Awasi dia ya. Aku akan masuk keruang kerjanya" Luhan sedang membuka kunci ruang kerja Sangchul dengan jarum yang ia bawa.

Klik!

"Terbuka" girang Luhan

"Cepat Lu. Semuanya aman" Sehun memberitahu.

Semuanya terlihat aman sampai ada suara teriakan yang sangat berlebihan dari tiga orang wanita

"TOLONG!" Teriak tiga wanita yang terengah menuruni tangga

"Sayang ada apa?" Tanya Tuan Xi menghampiri istri dan putrinya

"Ada penyusup menyamar menjadi wanita" adu Hyewoon histeris, dia tidak mau mengatakan itu Luhan karena pasti suaminya akan membela Luhan. Dia ingin Luhan ditangkap dan dihabisi para penjaga Sangchul

Terlihat Sangchul menanggapi serius aduan dari Hyewon. Dia menyuruh seluruh penjaga dikerahkan untuk mengecek keadaan.

"Sial!" Gumam Kai karena beberapa penjaga mulai menaiki tangga

"Luhan! Cepat keluar darisana. Banyak penjaga datang ke arahmu" teriak Sehun panik tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan

"LUHAN!" teriak ketiganya dari _Handsfree_

"Iya aku dengar. Aku sudah mendapatkan map hijau yang Sungtae pinta" balas Luhan terburu-buru keluar.

"Cepat keluar" perintah Sehun "Iya Sehunnie. Aku pakai heels jangan berteriak" kesal Luhan

Cklek!

Luhan keluar dari pintu dan disambut seorang pria yang menyeringai padanya

"O..oow" gumam Luhan mendapati L berdiri didepannya

"Sial!" gumam Chanyeol dan Sehun yang langsung turun dari mobil mengetahui Luhan berhadapan dengan L

"Kai ke atas. Luhan sedang bersama L" teriak Sehun

"Mwo?" tanya Kai terkejut dan bergegas menuju tangga

"Hay ahjussi" panggil Kai membuat para penjaga yang sedang naik menoleh padanya

"Ada apa?" tanya si penjaga "Umhhh maaf untuk ini" cengir Kai dan

BUGH!

Kai memukul anak buah Sangchul membuatnya tersungkur jatuh dari tangga

DOR!

Terdengar suara tembakan dari beberapa anak buah Sangchul

"Cari mereka" teriak Sangchul yang merasa sudah sangat ingin membunuh keempat pemuda yang ia yakini menyusup malam ini.

"SEMUANYA MERUNDUK" teriak Kai karena mengetahui keadaan tidak membaik

"Kai" gumam Kyungsoo yang sedang merunduk ketakutan di dekat meja

"Well, sepertinya keributan sudah dimulai" gumam L tertawa jahat

"Hay Lu, kau tampak cantik dengan gaun merah" katanya menyeringai

"Kau mengenaliku? Oh Hay Myungie" cengir Luhan gugup

"Kau tahu namaku? Hebat" puji L masih menyeringai

"Oh, aku bahkan tahu warna favoritmu" kekeh Luhan

Sementara di bawah Kai tampak kewalahan menghadapi anak buah Sangchul yang bertambah banyak

"Jongin? Yeobo itu putra kita" pekik nyonya Kim histeris "Sialan, kenapa mereka menyakiti anakku" geram Woobin melihat putranya dipukuli. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Pengurus Lee yang berjaga di luar "Panggil seluruh anak buah kemari. Sekarang!" perintah tuan Kim

BUGH!

"Ahjussi kau tidak bisa lebih pelan" kesal Kai karena terkena pukulan membuat sudut bibirnya berdarah

Saat sedang lengah, ada seorang penjaga yang membawa balok kayu hendak memukulkannya ke kepala Kai. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya membelalak dan dia berlari ke arah penjaga itu

"Kai awas!" teriak Kyungsoo menyeruduk penjaga tersebut dengan kepalanya

"Sialan!" Penjaga berbadan besar itu menggeram kesal pada Kyungsoo dan ingin memukulnya menggunakan balok yang ia pegang

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Kai dan

BUGH!

Balok itu terkena telak di punggung Kai membuat Kai tersungkur memeluk Kyungsoo

"KAI!" Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah berhasil masuk kedalam dengan keadaan memar di seluruh wajah mereka, setelah cukup kerepotan menyelesaikan para penjaga yang berada di luar

"HEY!" Sehun mengambil balok yang ada di tangan penjaga tersebut dan memukulkan telak pada wajah penjaga Sangchul

"Kai kau tak apa?" tanya Kyungsoo ketakutan

"Bahaya bodoh" geram Kai masih memeluk erat Kyungsoo

"Sehunna.. Luhan!" teriak Chanyeol

Sehun mengangguk dan segera berlari kelantai dua.

"Lu kau dimana?" teriak Sehun karena mendapati lantai dua kosong tak ada orang hanya ada sepatu heels Luhan yang patah seperti habis digunakan untuk menghajar L

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Ayolah Lu. Kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi" geram L karena wajahnya sudah babak belur. Luhan menyerangnya menggunakan ujung heels sepuluh cm nya membuat pelipis mata L mengeluarkan darah dan tampak babak belur

"Aduh bagaimana ini" gumam Luhan yang bersembunyi di salah satu kamar yang ada di lantai tiga "Kenapa mansion ini luas sekali" geram Luhan yang sudah mulai terpojok

"Luhan" teriakan Sehun mulai terdengar "Sehun" lirih Luhan

"Kau dengar Lu, sepertinya kekasih tercintamu sebentar lagi kesini. Jika dia menemukan aku. Aku akan menjamin membunuhnya di depan matamu" geram L berteriak

"Mwo? Ini tidak bagus" gumam Luhan yang memikirkan cara agar Sehun dan L tidak bertemu

"LUHAN! Dimana kau" teriak L yang masuk kedalam ruangan yang tepat

"Berfikir Luhan" gumam Luhan "Ah itu saja!" Luhan melihat jendela yang tampaknya terkunci dan melihat tongkat baseball yang bisa digunakan untuk memecahkan kaca.

"Aku akan menemukanmu Lu" teriak L

"Hey lambat aku disini" Luhan berdiri tepat di belakang L dan

BUGH!

"Cih, lihat wajah jelekmu. Kau bisa kubuat mati dengan tanganku" gumam Luhan menahan kesalnya

"Yak! kenapa kau bangun cepat sekali" teriak Luhan frustasi karena L sudah berdiri didepannya

"Kau pikir ini membuatku mati. Dalam mimpimu" desis L yang akan memukul wajah Luhan. Luhan sedikit merunduk menghindari pukulan L

PRANG!

"_LUHAN" gumam Sehun_

Terdengar suara pecahan kaca dari jendela, Luhan yang melakukannya dan dengan cepat dia berlari keluar. Tapi belum sempat berlari kakinya ditarik L membuatnya tersungkur

"Arghhhh" erang Luhan karena lututnya terkena beling pecahan jendela

"Dasar sialan" kesal Luhan menendang wajah L dan segera meluncur turun melalui balkon

"Ishh, kenapa tinggi sekali" gerutu Luhan yang dengan perlahan menurunkan kakinya turun

"Rok sialan" geram Luhan karena roknya tersangkut pagar balkon

"Hay Lu." L kembali mengejar Luhan dia menggenggam tangan Luhan yang sedang memegang teralis pagar tembok untuk turun

"LEPASKAN AKU!" jerit Luhan

"Kau yakin minta dilepas? Kalau dilepas kau akan…..boom! jatuh kebawah dan mati" Seringai L

Luhan mengambil sesuatu yang sudah dia persiapkan di balik gaunnya.

"Kalau aku bilang lepaskan.. berarti lepaskan" desis Luhan

SRET!

"ARGHHH" teriak L yang mulai kewalahan menghadapi Luhan. Karena baru saja Luhan menggores tangan L menggunakan pisau kecil yang sudah ia persiapkan.

"Brengsek" desis Sehun yang melihat pemandangan mengerikan di jendela

"Hey!" panggil Sehun mencengkram erat kerah L

BUGH!

Sehun menghajar telak wajah L "Aku bilang kau mati jika menyentuhnya" teriak Sehun frustasi

"BRAK!

Terdengar suara debuman yang sangat kencang, sepertinya Luhan yang terjatuh

"LUHAN!" teriak Sehun karena tidak menemukan Luhan yang bergantung di teralis lagi.

"LUHAN!" teriak Sehun panik

"Sehunnie, aku baik-baik saja" Luhan melambai dari balkon lantai dua sambil tertawa

"Syukurlah. Cepat kemobil!" teriak Sehun lega

"Oke. Kau hati-hati Sehunna" balas Luhan karena sepertinya Sehun sudah kembali sibuk menghajar L.

"Ayo kita ke mobil. ishhh kakiku terkilir" kesal Luhan yang berjalan sedikit terpincang.

"Suaranya dari lantai tiga" terdengar beberapa penjaga menuju ke lantai tiga

"Sehunna" gumam Luhan takut, Sehun tidak mungkin bisa menghajar penjaga sebanyak itu sendirian.

"HEY AHJUSSI JELEK!" jerit Luhan membuat semua penjaga menoleh kearahnya

"F*ck you" Luhan mengacungkan jari tengahnya membuat semua penjaga itu menggeram kesal padanya

"Bagus! Sekarang mereka mengejarku" kekeh Luhan yang berlari menuruni tangga

"OMO! Heels ku patah satu" Luhan menatap iba pada sepatu Heels yang ia temukan

"Hey!" kata seorang penjaga berhasil memegang bahu Luhan

"Ahjussi kau tahu tidak? Heels ku rusak satu, jadi aku akan membuatnya rusak semua" seringai Luhan dan

BUGH!

Dia kembali menggunakan heelsnya untuk menghajar penjaga tersebut, membuat lagi-lagi pelipis seseorang terluka karena heels yang ia gunakan.

"Hehehe pasti sakit kan?" tanya Luhan yang kemudian berlari menuruni tangga karena teman-teman penjaga itu mengejarnya

"Kaiyaaaa yeolieee tolong aku!" teriak Luhan berharap salah satu dari temannya mendengar

"Luhan!" Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan , saat melihat Chanyeol, Luhan melompat menubruk Chanyeol

DUGH!

"Yeolieeee senang sekali bertemu denganmu" Luhan merengek bahagia menindih Chanyeol yang menangkapnya

"Kau kenapa lompat begitu bodoh" kekeh Chanyeol

"Aku cape berlari, lagipula kau pasti menangkapku" cengir Luhan

"Mana Kai" tanya Luhan "Itu disana masih menghajar penjaga. Mereka terus berdatangan" geram Chanyeol

DOR! DOR!

Terdengar suara tembakan tapi kali ini seperti baku tembak antar dua kelompok

"Yeol, mereka siapa?" tanya Luhan memeluk erat Chanyeol "Tidak tahu Lu, ayo bersembunyi" Chanyeol membawa Luhan ke bawah meja untuk bersembunyi

DOR! DOR!

"Kenapa jadi baku tembak seperti ini" tanya Luhan ketakutan

"Kau tenang saja, aku melindungimu" Chanyeol menenangkan Luhan

"Eomma!" pekik seseorang yang melihat eommanya tersenggol oleh penjaga Sangchul

"Baekie" pekik Luhan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha membangunkan eommanya di tengah baku tembak yang berlangsung

"Sial" geram Chanyeol yang menghajar beberapa penjaga yang menghalanginya.

Mata Chanyeol membelalak saat ada satu orang penjaga yang mengarahkan tembakannya ke Baekhyun "Tidak" gumam Chanyeol "Baekhyun awas!" teriak Chanyeol melompat kearah Baekhyun memeluknya

"Berhati-hatilah" teriak Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak membalas dia sangat ketakutan sekarang dan hanya bisa memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Syukurlah" gumam Luhan lega melihat Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

Banyak bodyguard yang terus berdatangan membuat Luhan ketakutan, tapi yang membuatnya bingung penjaga yang baru berdatangan ini seperti membantu mereka melawan penjaga Sangchul.

"Sehunnie" pekik Luhan melihat Sehun yang tampak babak belur menuruni tangga

"Luhan! Kau tidak apa kan?" tanya Sehun memeriksa wajah Luhan

"Ummh tidak apa. Kau yang terlihat parah" gumam Luhan

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Sehun yang juga menyadari kalau para penjaga yang baru datang ini membantu mereka "entahlah" balas Luhan masih memeriksa wajah Sehun

"Lu, kita kemobil sekarang, kemudian menjemput Kai dan Chanyeol kau mengerti kan?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan

"ehmmhhh mengerti" Luhan mengangguk

"Ikut aku!" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan sedikit menunduk keluar dari mansion Sangchul.

"Mana sepatumu" tanya Sehun melihat Luhan meringis berjalan ditanah kerikil

"Heelsku yang mahal patah semua" rengek Luhan

"Ish.. lupakan. Kau mau aku gendong" tanya Sehun

"Tidak perlu Sehunnie. Mobil kita sudah terlihat" Luhan menunjuk kearah mobilnya. Sehun mengangguk dan menggenggam erat tangan Luhan menuju mobil mereka.

Blam!

Sehun menutup pintu mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya

Blam!

Terdengar Luhan juga masuk kedalam mobil dan menjalankan mobil milik Kai

TIN! TIN!

Sehun dan Luhan membunyikan klakson mobil mereka berkali-kali agar Kai dan Chanyeol mendengar.

TIN! TIN!

"Ayo Kai, yeol. Cepat" gumam Luhan

"Aku harus pergi" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan pada Baekhyun "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun "Aku pulang. Kau juga sebaiknya pulang. Tempat ini terlalu kacau" bisik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol berlari mendekati Kai dan menarik lengan Kai menjauh dari para penjaga

"Chanyeol hati-hati" teriak Baekhyun "Kau juga" balas Chanyeol berteriak

TIN! TIN!

Suara Klakson mobil terus dibunyikan

"Itu dia" pekik Luhan

Blam!

Kai memasuki mobil mereka "Ayo jalan" Luhan mengangguk dan menjalankan mobilnya diikuti Sehun yang berada di belakangnya.

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama perjalanan ke rumah, keempatnya menahan sakit dan memar yang mereka dapatkan malam ini. Rencana mereka hanya mengikuti jamuan makan malam kemudian pulang dengan keadaan yang masih sama saat berangkat. Tapi apa ini? Memar terdapat di sekujur tubuh mereka berempat. Membuat keempatnya kesal dan menggeram

BLAM!

Sehun keluar dari mobil setelah memarkirkan mobil di garasi rumah mereka. dia langsung menuju mobil Luhan, membuka pintu mobil Luhan lalu menggendong Luhan kedalam rumah diikuti Kai dan Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Harusnya kita tahu itu jebakan Sangchul. Sungtae sialan!" Geram Sehun yang sedang mengobati kaki Luhan yang berdarah dan lecet

"Awh.. Sehunnie pelan-pelan" ringis Luhan

"Benar Lu, harusnya kita tidak semudah itu percaya Sungtae. Kita harusnya tahu kenapa email itu dikirimkan untukmu. Karena diantara kita kau yang paling gampang tertarik pada kasus" kekeh Kai yang sedang mengompres mata dan bibirnya yang membengkak

Chanyeol melemparkan obat untuk Kai "Kita akan bicara pada Sungtae nanti" geram Chanyeol

"Setuju" balas Sehun yang baru selesai memakaikan plester di kaki Luhan

"Apa isi dari map nya Lu?" tanya Chanyeol "Konspirasinya untuk menjadi perdana menteri dan beberapa laporang gelap penghasilannya. Dia berdagang narkoba" kekeh Luhan

"Mwo? Dia pasti membunuh kita saat tahu laporan pribadinya hilang" Kai tertawa membayangkannya "Kita akan bersiap untuk itu. Tapi Sungtae juga tidak akan mendapatkan laporannya" Sehun memutuskan

"Setuju" balas ketiganya bersamaan

"Kau tidak apa-apa sekarang" Sehun menciun bibir Luhan dan berbaring dipahanya.

"Aku lihat lukamu" kini Luhan yang memeriksa wajah Sehun

"Tidak apa Lu. Hanya memar" balas Sehun yang lebih suka bersandar di paha Luhan

"Kai lemparkan kompresanmu" pinta Luhan dan Kai melemparkan kompresannya

"Tahan ya" katanya pada Sehun "Arhh" ringis Sehun saat Luhan menekan luka di pelipisnya

"Hey apa perlu kita selfie wajah kita saat ini dan post ini di akun sosial kita" kekeh Chanyeol yang merasa lucu melihat wajahnya dan wajah mereka semua yang memar.

"Tidak mau. Pamorku bisa turun kalau kau update" kesal Luhan

"Lu, kau tidur denganku malam ini ya" pinta Sehun yang masih di kompres Luhan

Luhan mencium sayang bibir Sehun "Iya Sehunnie" balasnya tersenyum

Keempatnya mendesah lega karena telah melewati hari ini. Walaupun tubuh mereka memar paling tidak mereka masih bisa berkumpul bersama dan tidak ada yang terluka parah hal it sangat melegakan untuk mereka, karena masih bisa tertawa bersama dan saling melengkapi

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengintip kegiatan mereka didalam rumah. Terlihat sepertinya pemuda ini melaporkan kepada seseorang tentang keberadaan Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol dan Luhan menggunakan ponselnya

"Aku menemukan mereka" ucap pria itu

* * *

_**tobecontinued...**_

* * *

**_authornya dimaapin kalau actionnya acak kadul.. itu belum full prepare mereka sih :D_**

**_nanti kalo mereka prepare mah dibuat sok gangster :p_**

**_._**

**_Terakhir..._**

**_Happy read and review ! :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Death Fourth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s)**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

Hari ini hari Minggu, hari yang paling ditunggu terutama untuk Luhan. Karena di hari Minggu ini tidak ada pelajaran ataupun mata kuliah membosankan yang harus dia ikuti selama kurang lebih dua jam setiap harinya. Oleh karena itulah setiap weekend Luhan adalah orang yang bangun terakhir dan kadang tidak mandi seharian.

Luhan keluar dari kamarnya menuruni tangga dengan gontai, dia melihat Kai sedang menonton tv, Chanyeol sedang bermain laptop dan Sehun sedang bermain bersama Monggu dan Janggu

"Pagi princess" Sapa Kai melihat Luhan turun dari tangga "Pagi prince frog" balas Luhan dengan mata masih setengah tertutup menghampiri Kai dan tiduran di paha Kai

"Kakimu masih sakit?" tanya Kai mengelus sayang rambut Luhan "Nanti juga sembuh. Awas kalau lecetnya tidak hilang. Akan aku cabik wajah L" gumam Luhan sungguh-sungguh "Aku akan membantu" balas Kai tertawa

"Lu, sarapan dulu" teriak Chanyeol yang sedang bermain laptopnya "Umhhh" balas Luhan yang malah semakin tiduran di paha Kai

Drrtt drrtt

"Sehunnie ponselmu bergetar" teriak Luhan memberitahu

Sehun langsung berjalan mengambil ponselnya di meja dan duduk disamping Luhan, membawa kaki Luhan berselonjor di pahanya

"Halo" jawab Sehun "Kapan?" tanya Sehun "Baiklah, diusahakan. Aku tutup" balas Sehun menutup telponnya

"Sungtae?" tanya Kai saat Sehun meletakkan ponselnya kembali di meja

"Hmm.. dia ingin bertemu rabu nanti" Sehun memberitahu

"Kita tidak akan memberikan dokumen Sangchul kan?" tanya Chanyeol "Tidak yeol. Tidak akan, mereka sama-sama busuk. Kita hanya akan bekerja untuk Sungtae sampai dia membayar full kita" balas Sehun mendongak menjawab Chanyeol

"Hey, ternyata yang menolong kita kemarin adalah suruhan dari ayahmu Kai" Chanyeol memberitahu "Appaku?" tanya Kai bingung "Hmm.. disini dituliskan bahwa kericuhan yang terjadi di mansion menteri keuangan karena bentrok dan salah paham dengan direktur Kim Woobin yang melihat anak buah Sangchul memukuli putranya" Chanyeol membacakan artikel yang sedang ramai dibicarakan.

"Oh" hanya itu jawaban Kai

Luhan yang sedang berbaring di paha Kai menusuk-nusuk pipi Kai dengan jari telunjuknya "Kau pasti merindukan ayahmu ya?" tebak Luhan "Kita semua merindukan keluarga kita Lu" kekeh Kai

"Aku tidak!" jawab Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Luhan dan Kai hanya bisa tertawa mendengar jawaban Sehun dan Chanyeol. Memang diantara mereka berempat Sehun dan Chanyeol lah yang paling tidak ingin kembali ke keluarga mereka.

"Oia, kau mau kado apa untuk ulang tahun mu Lu?" tanya Sehun yang sedang membersihkan luka Luhan dan menempelkan plester yang baru pada lutut dan telapak kakinya.

"Oia kau ulang tahun" gemas Kai menarik hidung Luhan

"Duduk Lu. Aku suapi sarapan" Chanyeol datang membawa semangkuk sereal dan duduk di lantai menyuapi Luhan serealnya.

"Ummmhh.. aku mau kalian bertiga selamanya bersamaku" jawab Luhan sungguh-sungguh

"Kami selalu bersamamu..bilang aaa" jawab Chanyeol menyuapi sesendok sereal untuk Luhan

Luhan yang kini bersender di lengan Kai membuka mulutnya lebar dan memakan sereal dari Chanyeol "aghh..pelan-pelan Sehunnie" erang Luhan kesakitan "Iya maaf cerewet" balas Sehun yang kini meniup-niup luka Luhan.

"Kalian mau memberi kado apa untukku?" tanya Luhan berharap "Kau bilang ingin kami bersamamu. Jadi tidak perlu kado kan?" kekeh Kai. Luhan menatap tak percaya pada teman-temannya, dia menggunakan jurus "mata berair" nya agar teman-temannya merasa bersalah "Aku mau kado" lirih Luhan menggunakan mata _innocent _andalannya

"Tidak mempan" jawab ketiga temannya bersamaan

"Ish, aku tidak mau tahu. Kalian harusnya membelikan aku kado. Terutama kau Sehunnie. Aku ini sudah seperti istrimu, jangan membuatku minta cerai darimu" kesal Luhan berdiri dan kembali kekamarnya

"Lu, plesternya belum ditempel" Sehun memberitahu "Kau juga belum selesai sarapan" teriak Chanyeol menambahkan "Biarkan! Kalian tidak sayang aku" protes Luhan

"Aghhh…ishh lecet sialan" gerutu Luhan karena obat yang dioles Sehun belum diplester. Luhan menaiki tangga dengan susah payah dan

BLAM!

Pintu kamar yang berwarna pink hitam itu di tutup dengan kencang oleh sang pemilik kamar

"Dia ngambek?' tanya Kai terkekeh "Seperti biasa" balas Sehun dan Chanyeol yang menatap iba pada pintu kamar Luhan yang sepertinya harus mereka perbaiki lagi setiap Luhan marah atau cemberut.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Lu, kami mau berbelanja. Buka pintumu" Kai mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan yang tak kunjung dibuka oleh sang pemilik kamar yang tampaknya masih marah.

"Hannieya, kau tidak mau ditinggal dirumah sendiri kan? Kami akan berbelanja dan makan siang diluar" Kai berteriak memberitahu Luhan yang tampaknya tak bergeming.

"Belum dibuka?" tanya Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dan sudah bersiap pergi

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya "Masih marah mungkin" kekeh Kai.

"Lu, buka atau pintumu dirusak lagi" Sehun mengancam memberi pilihan.

Tap! Tap!

Terdengar langkah berlari Chanyeol yang menaiki tangga "Luhan belum membuka pintu?" tanya Chanyeol. Kai dan Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya "Bagaimana ini, kita sudah terlambat, filmnya di mulai jam dua siang" Chanyeol melihat jamnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang.

"Dobrak saja kalau begitu" balas Sehun

"Ani-.. pakai caraku" Chanyeol menyingkirkan Kai dan Sehun didepan pintu kamar Luhan

Tok! Tok!

"Luhannie..hannieya..lulu cantik.. kami tahu kau tidak tidur..buka pintunya dan kita akan bersenang-senang" Chanyeol memberitahu Luhan

"Tidak akan mempan" cibir Kai

"Lihat saja" balas Chanyeol menyeringai

"Lu, kami bertiga mau menonton film _Fast Furious 7. _Kau yakin tidak ikut? Aku sudah memesan empat tiket" Chanyeol memanasi Luhan

Chanyeol menghela nafas frustasi karena tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan. "Aku kan sudah bilang, dia selalu sensitif kalau kita melupakan ulang tahunnya." Kekeh Kai yang juga mulai frustasi

"Yeol, kau memesan empat tiket kan?" tanya Sehun sengaja berteriak "Hmm tentu. Kenapa berteriak?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Kalau begitu, satu tiketnya kita berikan untuk nona cantik yang ada di bioskop saja nanti. sayang kalau tidak digunakan" balas Sehun masih berteriak

"Ah begitu!... Kau benar Sehunna, nona cantik berdada montok" balas Kai berteriak mengerti maksud Sehun.

"Ah benar,, terutama untukmu Sehunna, kau sudah lama tidak dijamah wanita cantik kan" Chanyeol sudah bergabung diacara _"mari memanasi Luhan" _

"Hmm kau benar yeol" balas Sehun semangat.

"Ayo kita pergi" teriak ketiganya bersemangat

Cklek!

Terdengar suara pintu kamar Luhan terbuka, menampilkan sang pemilik kamar yang sedang menahan kesal karena ucapan ketiga pria "miliknya" ini.

"Dalam mimpi kalian saja mau menggantikan posisiku dengan nona montok itu. Terutama kau! Awas kalau macam-macam" katanya merangkul lengan Sehun menuruni tangga

"Kau mau kemana Lu?" tanya Kai menggoda

"Nonton tentu saja" balas Luhan menoleh ke belakang dengan bibir cemberutnya

"Pada akhirnya dia memang akan ikut kita. Lihat saja pakaiannya sudah sangat _stylish_" kekeh Chanyeol pada Kai dan mengikuti Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah menuruni tangga.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Ayolah Lu, itu film action bukan tragedy, kenapa terus menangis" jengah Kai yang melihat Luhan terus sesunggukan setelah menonton film _Furious 7_.

"Sedih kamjong. Aku membayangkan perasaan teman-teman _Paul Walker_ saat dia meninggal. Kalau aku _ Vin Diesel_ aku tidak akan sanggup melanjutkan hidupku tanpa salah satu dari kalian" isakan Luhan semakin kuat di lengan Kai

"Wae? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Luhan bingung karena Sehun dan Chanyeol yang bejalan didepannya, serta Kai yang sedang merangkulnya tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

"A-aniya. Perkataanmu membuatku tertohok. Kau pikir kami bisa melanjutkan hidup kami tanpa kau. Aku juga tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupku tanpa salah satu dari kalian" balas Kai memeluk Luhan erat dan melihat kearah Sehun dan Chanyeol yang tampaknya menyetujui ucapan Kai

"Kita akan selalu bersama lulu sayang" Chanyeol mengambil Luhan dari pelukan Kai dan membawanya berjalan disampingnya

"Kita akan bersama kan Sehunna?" tanya Luhan menoleh ke belakang

"Selalu Lu" balas Sehun tersenyum mengusak rambut Luhan.

"Aku tidak menangis lagi. Kalian sungguh luar biasa" puji Luhan

"Kau lapar kan?" tanya Chanyeol mengeratkan tangan Luhan di lengannya "Hmmh.. sangat"

"Ayo kita makannn" girang Luhan memilih restaurant yang menyediakan berbagai macam menu makanan seperti _bulgogi, kimchi, seolleongtang, ddukbokkie_ dan masih banyak yang lain. membuat Sehun sang pembayar makanan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat nafsu makan rusanya yang begitu tidak sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Aaahh kenyang sekali. Sehunnie aku mengalami food coma" adu Luhan menyender ke Sehun yang ada disampingnya

"Baiklah kalau begitu nanti aku sembuhkan dirumah" bisik Sehun mengelus perut rata Luhan yang agak membuncit karena makanan.

"Aku mau disembuhkan dokter tampan sepertimu" balas Luhan menggoda Sehun dan sengaja membawa tangan Sehun lebih ke atas.

"EHEM! Tempat umum rusa mesum" sindir Kai menjitak Luhan

"Arghh sakit" ringis Luhan

"Oia setelah ini kita belanja kan?" Tanya Luhan

"Umhh tentu saja. Stok makanan dan cemilan kita tinggal sedikit. Nanti kau ribut kelaparan tengah malam" Chanyeol memberitahu Luhan.

"Siapa yang bayar kali ini?" Tanya Luhan

Ketiga pasang mata ini menuju ke satu orang yang sedari tadi hanya diam tak banyak bicara "Apa?" Tanya Sehun merasa diperhatikan "Sehunnie yang bayar ya" rajuk Luhan "Aku hanya membayar jatah makanan dan cemilanmu, yang lain bayar sendiri" balas Sehun tak acuh

"Ish pilih kasih" cibir Kai dan Chanyeol

"Makanya jadi cantik seperti aku, nanti Sehunnie yang bayar semua kebutuhanmu" cengir Luhan mencium Sehun membuat Chanyeol dan Kai tambah kesal.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Mereka semua kembali kerumah pada sore hari. Dan seperti biasa, si pemuda paling kecil dan paling cantik mengeluh lelah dan ingin tidur dia bahkan tidak mau turun dari gendongan Sehun yang sudah mulai keram memangkunya sejak didalam mobil perjalanan pulang.

"Kau mau tidur saja hmm" tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang sedang memeluknya seperti anak koala yang manja "Hmm mau tidur saja" balas Luhan dengan mata tertutup

"Kau antar Luhan kekamar, kami akan bereskan belanjaan" Chanyeol yang paling sibuk mengeluarkan belanjaan dari mobil, Kai sama sekali tidak membantu karena dia seperti Luhan, kelelahan dan sudah tidur di sofa.

"Aku akan segera membantu" kata Sehun pada Chanyeol dan membawa Luhan naik kekamarnya.

Cklek!

"urghhh tidak mau" rengek Luhan saat Sehun akan membaringkannya diranjang "Lu, jangan merengek seperti itu. Kau seperti siap untuk disantap" kekeh Sehun. "Tanganku sudah keram menggendongmu sayang, kau sekarang istirahat ya" Sehun memberi pengertian pada Luhan

Luhan bangun dan melihat ke sekitar "Oh, ini kamarku" cengirnya "Yasudah turunkan aku, aku mau tidur saja" bisik Luhan mencium bibir Sehun

"Anak pintar" puji Sehun membaringkan Luhan

"Aku akan membangunkanmu saat makan malam. Sekarang tidurlah" Sehun mencium kening Luhan dan menunggu Luhan hingga benar-benar tertidur. "Hmmm" gumam Luhan menyetujui dan langsung tertidur memeluk guling boneka rusanya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Luhan sudah tidur?" tanya Chanyeol melihat Sehun menuruni tangga

"Sudah" balas Sehun "Ayo kita langsung saja" Chanyeol sudah bersiap

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Sehun

Chanyeol mendesah kesal dan menatap sebal ke arah Sehun "Sangat Sehunna, aku jago dalam hal ini. Cepat bantu aku, pakai milikmu" titah Chanyeol

"Araseo. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau gagal. Kamjong bangun" Sehun menendang bokong Kai yang sedang tertidur pulas

"Ish, ada apa si? Aku sedang tidur" protes Kai

"Cepat bangun, bantu aku dan Sehun" Chanyeol menarik telinga Kai dan menggeretnya ke dapur.

"Aghh, sakit yeol" protes Kai yang diabaikan oleh Chanyeol

Dapur?

Ya, ketiga orang ini berniat membuat sendiri kue ulang tahun untuk Luhan, karena malam nanti tepat pukul dua belas malam, rusa mereka akan berulang tahun dan ini adalah kejutan sederhana sebagai rasa kasih sayang mereka pada rusa manja mereka.

"Hey kenapa apronku warna kuning?" protes Kai

"Hanya itu yang tersisa, sudah jangan berisik!" kesal Sehun mendengar ocehan Kai

"Araseo untuk princessku aku akan melakukan apa saja" ucap Kai bersungguh-sungguh

Pletak!

"Ishh kau kenapa sih?" gerutu Kai karena Sehun memukul kepalanya. "Luhan hanya milikku" katanya memberitahu Kai

"Ayolah, sudah jangan bertengkar, bantu aku buat adonan, dan jangan berisik. Luhan bisa terbangun bodoh" kesal Chanyeol pada dua temannya.

"Kalian sedang apa. Mencurigakan" tanya sebuah suara yang kepalanya bersender di meja makan sambil memperhatikan ketiga temannya memakai apron.

Ketiga orang yang mengetahui itu suara siapa, hanya bisa menelan air liur mereka gugup, karena sepertinya rencana mereka akan ketahuan.

"Y-yak Lu! Kau membuatku kaget. Sejak kapan kau disana" Kai histeris melihat Luhan yang sedang menatap mereka dengan kepala bersandar di meja makan.

"Ummh, daritadi, aku dengar semuanya. Kalian saja yang sibuk bertengkar" balas Luhan merenggankan badannya yang terasa pegal

"Kau bilang dia sudah tidur" desis Chanyeol pada Sehun. "Aku yakin sekali dia sudah mendengkur tadi" kekeh Sehun

Luhan dengan langkah mengantuknya mendekati ketiga temannya yang sepertinya sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu "Jadi, kalian sedang apa?" tanyanya menyeruak ke tengah-tengah Sehun dan Chanyeol

"Eh? Apa ini?" gumam Luhan bingung "Tepung, telur, mentega, baking powder, coklat, keju, strawberry, gula, creamy..ummhh" Luhan mengabsen satu-satu bahan-bahan yang ada di meja

"Ini seperti bahan untuk membuat kue" tebak Luhan "Ah! Apa kalian ingin membuat kue ulang tahun untukku? kejutan untukku?" tanya Luhan menepukkan tangannya sambil melihat ekspresi ketiga temannya.

"Sudah bukan kejutan lagi, kau sudah liat" gumam Chanyeol tak bersemangat

"Aigoo yeolie, aku sangat senang kok. Pokoknya lanjutkan buat kuenya, aku akan mengamati dan memberitahu kalian bentuk kue seperti apa yang aku inginkan" katanya mencubit pipi Chanyeol gemas.

"hah baiklah. Kau pura-pura tidak tahu ya" gumam Chanyeol

"Aku akan menunggu di sofa bersama janggu dan monggu. Sayang-sayangku Fighting!" Luhan mencium pipi ketiga temannya dan bergumam riang duduk di sofa dia bahkan menciumi janggu dan monggu berkali-kali membuat si anjing peliharaan mengonggong sebal dengan kelakuan Luhan.

"Aku rasa hanya dia satu-satunya yang bersemangat disini" kekeh Sehun melihat Luhan yang begitu menggemaskan.

Kai dan Chanyeol pun hanya bisa menyetujui perkataan Sehun dan mulai fokus membuat kue yang entah akan bagaimana hasilnya.

"Kai kau kenapa kesini? Memangnya kue ku sudah jadi?" tanya Luhan pada Kai yang bersandar di pahanya "Aku lelah Lu. Biar mereka saja yang buat" balas Kai memejamkan matanya "Ish, kau tidak menyayangiku. Hanya Yeolie dan Sehun yang menyayangiku" gerutu Luhan "Aku menyayangimu" balas Kai dalam tidurnya. "Araseo, aku tahu. Tidurlah" katanya mengelus Kai yang benar-benar tertidur di pangkuannya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

BRAK!

"Arghhh pantatku" gerutu Kai karena sedang tertidur tapi ada yang menariknya ke lantai

"Kai kenapa" lenguh Luhan yang ternyata juga tertidur di sofa "Eh Sehunnie?" Luhan bingung karena terbangun di pangkuan Sehun, seingatnya tadi dia sedang menidurkan Kai yang tiduran di pahanya dan tak lama ikut tertidur.

"Pasti kau yang mendorongku" tuduh Kai pada Sehun "Memang" balas Sehun santai

"Sehunnie tampan sekali" gumam Luhan yang keluar dari topik pembicaraan, dia langsung memeluk leher Sehun karena jantungnya berdebar cepat saat terbangun dan ada wajah Sehun tepat didepan matanya "Luhannie juga cantik sekali" puji Sehun mencium gemas bibir Luhan.

"Lulu, aku mau tidur di pahamu lagi" rengek Kai "Eh? Tapi pahaku keram karena kau tidur terlalu lama di pahaku Kai" rengek Luhan "Lulu jahat" Kai mulai merajuk membuat Sehun jengah "Jongin berhenti merajuk! Tidur saja dilantai. Luhanku tidur di pangkuanku" balas Sehun mulai jengkel.

"Kalau begitu pangku aku juga Sehunnie, aku ingin dipeluk" Kai berusaha duduk di pangkuan Sehun dan menghimpit Luhan yang berada ditengah "Kai jangan peluk Sehunnie" jerit Luhan mendorong Kai yang ingin bergabung dengannya di pangkuan Sehun

BRAK!

Lagi, pantat Kai mendarat dengan mulus di lantai, kali ini debumannya sangat kencang karena Luhan mendorongnya kuat "Ah pantatku" teriak Kai yang sangat jengkel dengan Sehun maupun Luhan

"Mian Kai" gumam Luhan takut Kai marah "Terserah. Aku mau tidur, awas kalau ada yang mengganggu" gerutu Kai dan kembali tertidur di sofa

"Sehunnie, Kai marah" gumam Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca "Aniya, dia tidak marah" Sehun meyakinkan Luhan "H-hiks kalau dia marah bagaimana?" tanya Luhan yang sudah mulai terisak.

"Aku tidak marah lulu sayang" gumam Kai dalam tidurnya "Kau dengar kan? Kai tidak marah" tanya Sehun berbisik pada Luhan yang sedang merajuk.

"Hehe" cengir Luhan memperhatikan Kai yang tertidur di sofa

"Kaiya saranghae" ujar Luhan imut "nado saranghae Lulu sayang" balas Kai dengan mata terpejamnya.

"Kai tidak marah" girang Luhan memeluk Sehun lagi "Aku yang marah sekarang, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan cinta pada Kai? Kau bilang hanya mencintaiku?" Protes Sehun "Sehunniee" Luhan kembali merengek karena takut Sehunnya yang marah. "Kena kau!" Goda Sehun menggigit bibir Luhan gemas. Luhan hanya bisa cemberut karena Sehun mengerjainya.

"Yeolie kenapa masih didapur? Memangnya kuenya belum jadi?" Tanya Luhan dipelukan Sehun

"Sebentar lagi lulu sayang" Chanyeol menoleh memberitahu Luhan.

Luhan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sehun "Aku semakin tua, tapi belum mempunyai kekasih juga" Luhan memulai dramanya.

"Kau memang tidak punya kekasih, nanti aku langsung menikahimu" balas Sehun membuat Luhan specchless

"Yak! Bagaimana bisa menikah tanpa jadi kekasih dulu. Aku mau kita pacaran Sehunnie" Luhan merajuk menciumi bibir Sehun

"Kita lebih dari pacaran Hannie sayang" gemas Sehun membalas semua ciuman Luhan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Lalu kapan kau resmikan kita" tanya Luhan frustasi memeluk Sehun

"Apa itu sangat penting untukmu? Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, dan kau juga mencintaiku lulu sayang" Sehun berusaha meyakinkan Luhan

Luhan menghela nafasnya tanda ia mulai kesal karena ketidakpekaan Sehun "Aku tahu kau masih mencintai gadis itu. Aku masih sering memergokimu mengigau namanya saat kita tidur. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu melupakannya, tapi aku mencintaimu Sehunnie. Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkan aku, Aku akan menjadi lebih baik dari gadismu, aku janji" pinta Luhan memeluk erat leher Sehun dan mengaitkan kakinya melingkar di pinggang Sehun

"Kau dan dia tidak bisa disamakan sayang, dia tipikal yang sangat tertutup namun tegas, berbeda denganmu yang ceria dan sangat manja. Tapi jika kau tanya bagaimana perasaanku saat aku menatapmu dan saat aku menatapnya? Itu berbeda sayang, denganmu aku merasa sangat hidup, aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu" bisik Sehun

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?" Tanya Luhan bergetar

"Aku menghormatinya sebagai masa laluku sayang, entah dia masih hidup atau tidak. Aku pernah mengacaukan hidupnya dan itu menjadi bebanku hingga saat ini. Aku takut tidak bisa menjagamu, aku tidak bisa kalau harus kehilangan lagi. Apalagi jika itu dirimu" lirih Sehun

"Aku takut lengah jika menjagamu sendirian. Aku membutuhkan Kai dan Chanyeol untuk membantuku menjagamu" Sehun masih terus meyakinkan Luhan

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata gadismu juga mencarimu." Gumam Luhan sangat pelan tak berani mendengar jawaban Sehun

"Jjaaa, kuenya jadi. Tinggal tunggu jam dua belas malam. Lalu kita tiup lilin" seru Chanyeol memasukkan kuenya ke kulkas

"Aaaa benarkah! Aku mau lihat" Luhan bangun dari pangkuan Sehun dan berlari ke arah Chanyeol

"Andwae Lu! Nanti saja. Aku sungguh-sungguh" Chanyeol berdiri didepan kulkas agar Luhan tidak membukanya

"Aku mau lihat yeol" Luhan menggunakan puppy eyesnya

"Aniya, matamu tidak mempan untukku sekarang" balas Chanyeol memejamkan matanya takut tergoda pada bujukan Luhan

"Ish pelit!" Gerutu Luhan yang merasa kesal

"Kita akan melihat kuemu jam duabelas nanti hmm.. Sekarang kita bersiap makan malam. Bangunkan Kai" pinta Chanyeol.

Karena merasa kalah, Luhan mau tak mau mengangguk dan menuruti kemauan Chanyeol "Aigoo imut sekali" gemas Chanyeol mencubit pipi Luhan

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Yeol, ini jam berapa. Aku sudah ngantuk" tanya Luhan yang setelah makan malam kembali berbaring di sofa. Kini dia yang bersandar di paha Kai, sementara Kai asik membalas pesan dengan serius dan gundah gulana.

"Lima belas menit lagi Lu, aku juga mengantuk" gumam Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Luhan sambil menguap.

"Hmphhh" desah Kai frustasi membalas _Chat Line _yang terus masuk "Ish, dari siapa sih?" kesal Luhan yang merebut ponsel Kai dan bersembunyi dibelakang Chanyeol

"Luhan!" pekik Kai kaget karena Luhan mengambil ponselnya. "Aku ingin tahu kau membalas pesan dari siapa" gumam Luhan yang kini sibuk membuka pesan Kai

"Sini kau rusa jelek. Jangan dibaca" teriak Kai memperingatkan

"Kai jangan ganggu Luhan" teriak Sehun yang sedang bermain laptop "Urus rusamu ini albino! Dia sangat menyebalkan" protes Kai masih berusaha mengambil ponselnya tapi dihalangi Chanyeol

"Sudahlah Kai, biarkan Luhan baca. Nanti dia menangis itu merepotkan" Chanyeol menghalangi Kai agar tidak mengganggu Luhan

"Ih kenapa diberi _password" _gerutu Luhan yang masih mencoba seluruh kemungkinan password yang digunakan Kai untuk ponselnya. Jangan sebut Luhan si _hacker _ kalau _password _pasaran Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol saja dia tidak bisa menebak.

DING! DING! DING!

"Ah jam dua belas" pekik Luhan melemparkan ponsel Kai ke sofa dan berlari kedapur

"Anak ini benar-benar ingin aku kuliti" kesal Kai karena Luhan membuang ponselnya seenaknya "Untung dia tidak baca" kekeh Kai yang langsung menghapus chat nya dengan orang suruhannya yang ia bayar untuk mencari tahu tentang Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi semenjak makan malam dirumah Sangchul.

"Lu tunggu" Chanyeol menarik Luhan dan menutup kulkas sebelum Luhan mengambil kue nya

"Apalagi" protes Luhan

"Ucapan dari kami dulu" Kai menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya "Selamat ulang tahun rusa jelek. Semoga kau selalu sehat dan bahagia bersama kami" bisik Kai dalam pelukannya "Aku menyayangimu" Kai mencium kening Luhan mengakhiri ucapannya "Aku juga menyayangimu kamjongku" balas Luhan mencium pipi Kai

"Selamat ulang tahun tuan muda manja, kau harus selalu sehat dan harus selalu bahagia. Yang paling penting jangan pernah meninggalkan kami. Teruslah bersama kami" kini Chanyeol yang memeluk Luhan berbisik berdoa untuknya "Aku menyayangimu" tambahnya mencium kening Luhan "Gomawo yeolie. Aku sangat menyayangimu" balas Luhan memeluk dan mencium pipi Chanyeol.

"Sehunna, beri Luhan ucapan lalu kita tiup lilin" teriak Kai memanggil Sehun yang entah sedang melakukan apa di laptopnya.

Luhan yang sedang meletakkan cola di meja melihat Sehun merentangkan tangannya ke samping menatap padanya. Luhan yang mengerti maksud Sehun, tersenyum dan sedikit berlari ke pelukan Sehun, menghampiri pria yang sudah dua tahun ini sangat ia cintai.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang, kau harus selalu sehat, selalu bahagia, tetap bersama kami dan tetap mencintaiku. Aku sangat mencintaimu" bisik Sehun memeluk Luhan "Aku juga mencintaimu Sehunna" balas Luhan memeluk erat pria tampannya ini. Sehun melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan memandang lekat pria cantiknya ini dengan tatapan bangga dan berbinar

"Apa benar kau dua puluh tiga tahun?" kekeh Sehun "Tentu saja" gumam Luhan kesal "Kau seperti berusia tiga tahun sayangku" gemas Sehun dan langsung menangkup bibir Luhan mengecupnya lembut dan tak lama melumatnya. Sehun menyesap bibir bawah Luhan membuatnya membuka mulutnya lalu tanpa membuang waktu Sehun segera memasuki dan menjelajahi bibir Luhan dengan sangat menuntut. Luhan pun membalas pagutan Sehun yang sangat memabukkan ini, seluruh kakinya melemas dan gairah sudah menguasai seluruh dirinya.

"Haaah.. aku mencintaimu" Sehun melepaskan pagutannya dengan tak rela, ia masih memiliki akal sehat untuk tidak menyerang Luhan saat ini. Sehun membelai pipi Luhan dan mengecup singkat bibir Luhan sekali lagi "Aku mencintaimu" balas Luhan merona memeluk pria yang sangat ia harapakan menjadi kekasihnya ini.

"Kalau sudah acara saling melumatnya. Cepat kemari, tiup lilin lalu kita tidur Lu" teriak Kai dari ruang santai. Sehun mencium kening Luhan dan menggenggamnya menuju ketempat teman mereka yang lain.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN LUHANNIE" teriak Kai dan Chanyeol membunyikan terompet ditelinga Luhan.

Luhan berjengit kaget dan langsung reflek memeluk Sehun erat. Setelah tahu sedang dikerjai, mukanya memerah karena kesal.

"YAK! AKU HAMPIR MATI KAGET" kesal Luhan berteriak

"Tidak seru" kekeh Kai dan Chanyeol yang kaget melihat reaksi Luhan

"Hey, sedang ulang tahun tidak boleh berteriak" bisik Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang mengingatkan Luhan

"Ayo cepat, kita tiup lilin" Kai menarik tangan Luhan duduk di lantai mengitari meja yang sudah berisi kue ulang tahun, minuman ringan dan beberapa snack.

"Whoaa, kuenya cantik sekali" puji Luhan berbinar "Aku tahu kau pasti menyukainya" balas Chanyeol bangga dengan hasil karyanya "Hati-hati rasanya Lu" Kai memperingatkan Luhan "Ishh.. Mengganggu saja" Kai mendapat jitakan mentah dari Chanyeol.

"Jja, tiup lilinnya Lu" Sehun memberitahu Luhan sambil menyalakan api pada lilinnya.

"Berdoa dulu" Kai mengingatkan.

Luhan menutup matanya dan mengucap keinginannya dalam hati kemudian tak lama dia membuka matanya lagi.

"TUNGGU!" Chanyeol memekik dan berlari kedapur mengambil sesuatu di kulkas

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Kai malas

"Hampir lupa. Ini untukmu juga Sehunna. Tiuplah bersama Luhan" Chanyeol ternyata membuat dua kue untuk Luhan dan Sehun, tapi ukuran kue Sehun lebih kecil dari punya Luhan

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sehun mengernyit bingung "Sisa adonan. Tentu saja kue kenapa harus bertanya" cibir Chanyeol

"Ah benar! Sehunnie belum tiup lilin waktu ulang tahun. Ayo kita tiup bersama sayang" Luhan menyalakan lilin untuk Sehun

"Kalian berdua berdoalah" Chanyeol mengingatkan

Dan lagi, keduanya menutup mata sambil berdoa. Setelah selesai keduanya membuka mata dan siap meniup lilin.

Huff~

Sehun dan Luhan meniup lilin mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat ulang tahun" Kai dan Chanyeol mengucapkan, memeluk kedua sahabatnya sekali lagi.

"Luhannie" panggil Kai "Hmm" balas Luhan "Lihat aku" pinta Kai dan saat menoleh

"Jonginnnn jelek" geram Luhan karena kue Sehun digunakan untuk memoles wajah Luhan membuat wajahnya benar-benar penuh dengan krim kue

"HAHAHAHAHA" terdengar gelak tawa dari yang lain saat melihat wajah Luhan yang jelek dengan krim kue yang membuatnya terlihat tambah manis

"Kemari kau Kai!" Luhan menarik kerah Kai dan memeperi wajahnya ke wajah Kai, membuat wajah Kai penuh dengan krim juga.

"Ishhhh menyebalkan ini kan bukan acaraku" gerutu Kai

"Lu" panggil Kai memberi kode untuk Luhan agar memberikan kue ke wajah Sehun dan Chanyeol juga. Luhan menyengir mengerti maksud Kai dan perlahan mendekati Sehun

"Jangan mulai Lu" Sehun memperingatkan Luhan, namun Luhan mengabaikannya, dia langsung duduk dipangkuan Sehun bersiap memberikan krim kue yg ada di wajahnya ke wajah Sehun. Dengan perlahan Luhan mendekatkan pipinya yang dipenuhi krim ke pipi Sehun menjadikan pipi Sehun sama seperti dirinya

"Rusa jeleekk" kesal Sehun karena sekarang seluruh wajahnya sudah penuh dengan krim

"Yak! Pergi kau hitam" Chanyeol berusaha menghindari Kai yang sudah menggenggam kue ditangannya "Ayolah kami bertiga sudah tampan dengan krim ini. Kau juga harus tampan dobi" seringai Kai yang bermain kucing-kucingan dengan Chanyeol.

"Aniya, itu lengket sekali. Lagi aku buat kue untuk dimakan bukan untuk dipeper ke wajah" kesal Chanyeol berjalan mundur menghindari Chanyeol. Luhan menyeringai dan perlahan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang terus bergerak mundur.

"Yeolie" pangil Luhan dari belakang, Chanyeol menelan kasar air liurnya, mengetahui sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi belepotan seperti yang lain.

Dengan perlahan dia menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Luhan menyeringai padanya "Taraaaa" Luhan memeperkan krim kue yang ada di tangannya ke wajah Chanyeol membuat keempatnya kini dipenuhi dengan krim kue.

Luhan kembali berlari ke pangkuan Sehun dan memandangi semua wajah mereka. Keempatnya saling menatap masing-masing dan tak lama tawa mereka pecah karena wajah mereka yang sangat berantakan dan terlihat konyol. Terutama Kai dan Luhan yang tidak berhenti tertawa sangat geli. Membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol mau tak mau ikut tertawa.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
"Eh itu apa?" Tanya Luhan menuruni tangga setelah selesai mencuci muka dan berganti piyama tidur.

"Kado mu Lu" Kai yang juga sudah kembali tampan memberitahu Luhan

"Benarkah?" Pekik Luhan bersemangat dan berlari menuruni tangga.

"Jangan berlari Lu" Chanyeol memberitahu namun diabaikan

"Mana ? yang mana kadoku?" Tanya Luhan

"Kau mau buka kado dari siapa terlebih dulu?" Tanya Kai

"Umhh" Luhan tampak berfikir "Darimu dulu" katanya pada Kai

"Ini. Aku ada dua kado untukmu" Kai memberikan bungkusan pertamanya "boleh aku buka?" Tanya Luhan "Tentu saja" balas Kai.

"Whoaaaa" Luhan membuka kadonya dengan tergesa-gesa dan berbinar saat mengetahui isi kado dari Kai adalah sepatu basket keluaran terbaru incaran Luhan beberapa bulan ini "Kaiyaaa ini benar untukku?" Tanya Luhan penuh harap

"Sepatu itu tidak akan muat di kakiku, kaki Sehun maupun Chanyeol. Jadi iya, itu milikmu" gemas Kai yang menciumi pipi Luhan. "Gomawo Kamjongie" seru Luhan mencium pipi Kai "Lalu mana yang satu lagi?" Tagih Luhan "Ishh, rusa ini tidak cukup satu barang hmm" kekeh Kai mengusak rambut Luhan "Sebentar aku ambilkan"

Kai pun berlari kekamarnya dan tak lama membawakan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dibelakang tangannya "Apa itu?" Tanya Luhan penasaran "TA-DAAA" Kai mengeluarkan boneka rusa yang besarnya menyamai Luhan "OMO! BAMBI..." Luhan berlari menyambut hadiahnya. "Aigoo, kembaranku kau sudah sebesar ini" gemas Luhan menciumi boneka itu berkali-kali membuat seorang Oh Sehun menggeram cemburu.

"Lu, bibirmu bisa bengkak" protes Sehun dan lagi, Luhan mengabaikannya "Ish, akan aku bakar boneka jelek itu" gerutu Sehun, Chanyeol langsung memberikan tatapan "ayolah"

"Gomawo Jongin sayang" Luhan dan si boneka rusa itu memeluk Kai erat "Kau akan tidur denganku mulai malam ini" katanya pada si boneka yang diberi nama Bambi.

"Ummh.. Lalu kado dari kalian berdua mana?" Tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol dan Sehun "Aku tidak punya kado" balas Sehun yang masih kesal karena Luhan terus memeluk boneka besar itu

PLETAK!

"Argh, kenapa si" gerutu Sehun karena Kai menjitak kepalanya "Jangan membuatnya menangis" Kai dan Chanyeol memperingati Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum menang karenanya.

"Mana yeolie dulu" pinta Luhan yang haus akan hadiah "jja, ini hadiah dariku" Chanyeol memberika sebuah bungkusan dan Luhan langsung membukanya semangat.

"O-May-God" gumam Luhan tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di tangannya. "PARK CHANYEOL! DARIMANA KAU MENDAPATKAN INI?" Jerit Luhan histeris

"Aigoo aigoo aku suka sekali" gumam Luhan berulang-ulang karena Chanyeol memberinya jersey Manchester United lengkap dengan tanda tangan seluruh pemainnya, dan tanda tangan Christiano Ronaldo adalah yang paling besar dengan tulisan _"Hay Luhan, I'm CR7, Happy birthday to you.. Stay healthy and always Happy, -CR-_". Luhan tak berhenti-hentinya tersenyum malu dan berterimakasih pada Chanyeol dan melipat jersey itu dengan hati-hati karena takut rusak.

"Cih, seperti wanita yang bertemu pangerannya saja" cibir Sehun yang kembali merasa panas karena Luhan tersenyum pada jersey dengan tanda tangan pemain asal Portugal itu.

"Hah... Aku sudah tenang sekarang" Luhan menghela nafasnya dan menatap Sehun "Mana kado darimu sayang" cengir Luhan "Tidak perlu, kau sudah mendapatkan seluruh kadomu" balasnya menggoda Luhan "Sehunnieee" Luhan mulai merengek dan memekik

"Cepat berikan!" Kai memaksa Sehun karena sudah merasa sangat mengantuk

"Araseo..araseo.,,ini" Sehun memakaikan jam tangan keluaran terbaru untuk Luhan "Ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena waktu itu kita bertengkar hebat karena arloji ini. Dan ini.." Sehun kembali memakaikan sesuatu di leher Luhan, seperti Liontin dengan inisial _SL_ yang sangat indah "Ini hadiahku untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun sayang" Sehun mencium bibir Luhan sekilas dan kemudian membawanya ke pelukannya.

Luhan sendiri hanya bisa menatap diam dengan semua pemberian Sehun. Terutama untuk jam tangan ini. Jam tangan ini adalah alasan Sehun dan Luhan bertengkar hebat beberapa minggu yang lalu. Luhan sangat menginginkan jam ini yang tersisa tinggal satu di toko favorit Luhan dan tidak akan ditemukan ditoko lain manapun selain di toko itu. Tapi seorang wanita juga sangat menginginkan jam tangan itu untuk kekasihnya, jadilah Luhan dan wanita tersebut bertengkar memperebutkan arloji itu di toko. Sehun jengah melihat wanita tersebut memaki-maki Luhan dengan mulutnya, hingga akhirnya dia terpaksa membentak Luhan agar tidak memperebutkan lagi jam itu. Luhan yang kesal karena Sehun membela wanita itu pun pergi dengan menjatuhkan vas bunga yang ada di toko jam tersebut dan setelahnya ia tidak berbicara berhari-hari pada Sehun. Tapi dia senang karena pada akhirnya Sehun memberikan jam tangan ini untuknya, itu artinya Sehun sangat berusaha mendapatkan jam ini karena yang Luhan tahu jam ini sangat terbatas dan tidak semua toko menjualnya.

Dan untuk Liontin inisial _SL_ pun tak kalah membuat Luhan merekahkan senyumnya, dia sangat suka jika dirinya diberi sesuatu yang menyatakan "kepemilikan" hey, Sehun memberinya liontin ini bukankah artinya Sehun secara tidak langsung mengakui kalau hanya dirinyalah yang boleh Luhan cintai. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Luhan tak hentinya tersenyum.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sehun berbisik mendekap Luhan yang berada didepannya. Luhan menoleh dan menatap Sehun "Sangat Sehunna, gomawo. Aku mencintaimu" balas Luhan mencium bibir Sehun yang selalu menjadi favoritnya ini. Sehun juga tersenyum lega karena tidak sia-sia ia menyiapkan hadiah untuk Luhan sejak tiga bulan yang lalu,Luhan sangat menyukai pemberian darinya. "Aku mencintaimu" balas Sehun dengan suara sangat pelan agar Luhan tidak mendengarnya, dia tidak mau memberi rusanya ini harapan palsu, dia sudah berniat akan menjadikan Luhan kekasihnya nanti setelah dia mengetahui kalau ayahnya tidak lagi terobsesi untuk mengganggu dan mengatur hidupnya lagi.

"Selamat ulang tahun Lu" Kai dan Chanyeol bergabung memeluk Luhan membuat si pria paling cantik ini merasa sangat beruntung dan bahagia "Aku mencintai kalian" balas Luhan memeluk satu persatu malaikat pelindungnya ini.

Dan lagi, mereka tidak menyadari ada yang memperhatikan mereka dan menghubungi seseorang memberitahu keberadaan Luhan dan teman-temannya "Kita akan menemui mereka besok" ujarnya memberitahu

**..**

**..**

**..**

Tok! Tok!

Tok! Tok!

"Sehunnie ada yang mengetuk pintu" lenguh Luhan terbangun di pelukan Sehun, namun tampaknya Sehun tak bergeming

Tok! Tok!

Tok! Tok!

"Yeolie Kaiyaa ada yang mengetuk pintu" suara berat Luhan memberitahu Kai dan Chanyeol "Tidak ada yang mengetuk pintu Lu, tidak ada yang tahu dimana kita tinggal. Jangan mengigau cepat tidur lagi" gumam Chanyeol membalas dan kembali tertidur

Keempatnya baru tidur jam tiga pagi dan memutuskan untuk tidur bersama di ruang santai, mereka memakai satu kasur lebar dan berbaring dalam satu selimut sebagai salah satu bentuk perayaan ulang tahun untuk Luhan mereka.

Tok! Tok!

Tok! Tok!

"Eh? Benar kan itu suara ketukan. Aku tidak mengigau" gumam Luhan mngusak mata nya yang masih mengantuk

Tok! Tok!

Tok! Tok!

"Araseo..araseo.." balas Luhan yang merasa terganggu

"Ishh, tumben sekali, biasanya tidak ada yang tahu rumah kami" gerutu Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan dengan gontai menuju ke pintu untuk membuka pintu "Siapa?" teriak Luhan tapi tak ada jawaban.

Cklek!

"Sia…." Belum selesai Luhan menyapa, mulutnya sudah dibekap seseorang dan dibawa ke suatu tempat.

"Haaah.. SIAPA KALIAN" jerit Luhan kehabisan nafas karena dibekap, dia sangat kesal karena dibawa paksa ke bengkel pribadi yang biasa deigunakan Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol untuk memperbaiki atau mereparasi mobil mereka yang berada di dekat rumah mereka..

"Eh? Aku sepertinya mengenal kalian" Luhan merasa tak asing dengan wajah orang yang membekapnya. Dia perlahan mendekati beberapa orang yang membawanya ke tempatnya sekarang. Luhan melepas topi yang digunakan oleh orang yang membekapnya dan

"Omo!" pekik Luhan terkejut namun sangat senang melihat siapa yang pagi-pagi buta datang membekapnya.

"Hay Lu" sapa ke enam suara yang dengan serempak membuka topi mereka dan tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Tabiyaaaaaa" pekik Luhan sangat senang bertemu dengan seseorang yang selalu menjadi kepercayaannya selama melakukan aksi bersama "T.O.P Lu, bukan tabi" balas si pemilik nama yang selalu dipanggil tabi oleh Luhan dan teman-temannya.

"Hanya Tabi yang disapa Lu?" protes salah satu suara "Omo! Hello Ace. Kau berbeda sekali, kita bahkan hanya tidak bertemu delapan bulan terakhir ini" katanya menghampiri pria yang bernama Lee KiKwang yang juga merupakan salah satu orang yang paling loyal dan sangat menjaga Luhan saat mereka melaksanakan aksi bersama.

Setelah memeluk TOP dan Kikwang, Luhan menghampiri keempat orang lainnya "Uri Sanghyunie" Luhan beralih ke pria yang biasa disapa Thunder dan memeluknya erat "Cheondung saja deer" kekeh Thunder karena Luhan selalu mengatakan nama dan wajah dari Thunder sangat tidak cocok dan sesuai "Araseo Dongieya" cengir Luhan

"Joonieya" Luhan beralih ke Lee Joon, yang merupakan kekasih Thunder "Kalian masih bersama hmm" godanya "Aku dan dongie selalu bersama seperti kau dan Sehun Lu" Balas Lee Joon memeluk Luhan.

"U-know Yunho… and I know Yunho" Luhan beralih ke orang yang sudah dianggap Sehun hyung nya ini "Rindu sekali dengan wajah jelekmu itu" kekeh Luhan memeluk Yunho "Kau menjaga Sehun kan?" tanya Yunho menatap Luhan "Yak! tentu saja aku menjaganya dengan benar. Jangan berebut Sehun denganku" protes Luhan "Araseo, Sehun milikmu. Milikku hanya BooJae" kekeh Yunho "Agree" balas Luhan bersemangat.

"Lihat yang semakin tampan ini" Luhan beralih ke salah satu pria tampan dengan lesung pipi sebagai khasnya. Dia merupakan pria yang selalu bekerja dan sangat dipercayai Kai sebagai partnernya. "Wonnieya" sapa Luhan pada pria bermarga Choi yang biasa dipanggil Siwon ini "Kau juga semakin cantik Lu" puji Siwon memeluk Luhan

Luhan memandangi keenam pria ini yang merupakan kaki tangan serta orang yang loyal pada dirinya, Sehun, Kai maupun Chanyeol. Luhan yang selalu bersama TOP dan Kikwang dalam menjalankan aksinya mengatur rencana, Chanyeol yang ditemani Thunder dan Joon, Sehun yang selalu bersama dengan Yunho serta Siwon yang selalu kompak bersama Kai menjalankan misi mereka. Keenam orang sangat kagum pada kemampuan _**The Death Fourth **_saat pertama kali mereka menunjukkan kemampuan mereka yang sangat mengagumkan dan luar biasa, dan pada saat itu juga mereka menawarkan diri untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Awalnya, Kai, Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah bersama selama tiga tahun dan Luhan baru berkumpul dengan mereka di tahun kedua. Semenjak ada Luhan kemampuan mereka di bisnis yang mereka geluti membuat mereka cukup ditakuti, dengan semua taktik dan rencana penyelesain yang bersih membuat mereka hampir tidak pernah gagal dalam menjalankan misi pada setiap orang yang membayar mereka. Namun kegagalan terjadi saat mereka berhadapan dengan mafia hongkong, salah satu anggota mereka yang bernama Jung Kook membocorkan rahasia dan strategi mereka pada mafia Hongkong, membuat semua rencana hancur berantakan dan yang paling fatal adalah Luhan tertembak dan mengalami koma selama dua minggu. Mulai dari situlah, Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu mencolok dan meninggalkan kelompok mereka, mereka memutuskan untuk melaksanakan pekerjaan yang tidak terlalu membahayakan dan tidak terlalu mencolok, semua itu dilakukan karena takut Luhan akan mengalami hal semacam tertembak, tertusuk atau yang lebih parah lainnya. Luhan sebenarnya keberatan, tapi karena ini keputusan tiga sahabatnya dia hanya bisa pasrah dan tak rela meninggalkan orang-orang yang sudah menjadi bagian keluarganya.

"Kalian tampak sehat" gumam Luhan tersenyum pada keenam temannya ini

"Kami tidak sendirian Lu, kami bersama mereka" TOP memberitahu Luhan dan menunjuk ke sekawanan kelompok yang satu persatu memasuki bengkel pribadi dirumahnya, Luhan tersenyum haru melihat semua orang yang dulu pernah bekerja sama dengannya datang menemuinya.

"Hay litte Lu" sapa semua pemuda itu membungkukan badan pada Luhan

"Hay jagoan. Kalian semua tampak sehat" Luhan tersenyum pada mereka yang kelihatan baik-baik saja.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Lu" lenguh Sehun saat merasakan lengannya kosong

"Luhan" Sehun terduduk di kasur lipat mereka sambil berteriak memanggil Luhan

"Hey Luhan kemana?" tanya Sehun menendang bokong Kai yang ada disampingnya

"Tadi dia bilang ada yang mengetuk pintu" gumam Chanyeol membalas pertanyaan Sehun

"Oh" balas Sehun kembali tertidur, namun sedetik kemudian ketiganya membelalakan mata mereka dan terduduk "Lu kau kemana?" tanya Sehun yang tak berani bergerak karena takut Luhan tidak berada didalam rumah. Kai berlari ke tangga dan memeriksa kamar Luhan sementara Chanyeol mencari di lantai bawah "Tidak ada" teriak Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan

"_SIAPA KALIAN" _ketiga pasang mata itu membelalak terkejut saat mendengar teriakan Luhan yang berasal dari bengkel pribadi mereka

"Sial" gumam Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan berlari ke arah bengkel pribadi mereka

BRAK!

"LUHAN!" teriak suara yang panik mendobrak pintu bengkel pribadi mereka

"What the…" geraman Sehun berubah menjadi pertanyaan melihat siapa yang datang ke rumah mereka.

"Kalian" Kai melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Joon, Cheondongie" gumam Chanyeol mendekati dua orang yang selalu membantunya ini dalam aksi mereka. "Hyungnim" panggil Thunder dan Joon mendekati Chanyeol dan memeluk orang yang mereka hormati ini.

"Hey Kamjong" sapa Siwon tersenyum pada Kai "Apa-apaan wajah idiot itu, masih sama saja" cibir Kai mendekati Siwon dan juga memeluknya

"Sepertinya hanya kau yang tidak senang melihat kami" Yunho berdiri disamping Sehun yang masih tak percaya denga apa yang mereka lihat "Sehunna, berhenti khawatir. Kami tidak akan mengganggu" Yunho meyakinkan Sehun "Kalian bukan pengganggu" balas Sehun tersenyum memeluk Yunho.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Jadi darimana kalian tahu kami tinggal disini" tanya Luhan yang sibuk menyiapkan makanan ringan dan minuman untuk semua teman lamanya.

"Kami mengikuti kalian tentu saja" jawab Siwon menahan tawa

"Mengikuti bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol bingung

"Kalian itu masih sama. Masih ceroboh dan menganggap enteng semua masalah, dan kalian bilang kalian tidak mau terlalu mencolok? Cih, aku tidak percaya. Kalian bahkan masuk berita karena diduga sebagai penyebab kerisuhan dirumah menteri keuangan dua hari yang lalu" cibir Kikwang panjang lebar.

"Kalian tahu kami disana?" kekeh Chanyeol yang duduk disamping Luhan

"Kalian pikir siapa yang membantu kalian keluar darisana? Itu kami bodoh" balas Siwon mencibir

"Yeolie bilang itu anak buah ayahku" Kai mengoreksi

"Benar! Tapi anak buah ayahmu hanya datang beberapa orang. Aku yang menghubungi teman-teman kita untuk menolong. Kalian terlalu mencolok idiot" Siwon memberitahu

"Tapi hyung bagaimana bisa kau disana?" tanya Kai bingung "Kai pertanyaanmu sungguh konyol, ayah Siwon hyung sangat kaya bodoh" kekeh TOP yang merasa gemas dengan keempat temannya ini.

"Kalian tampaknya tidak sehebat dulu" cibir Thunder "Yak!" teriak Kai dan Sehun tak terima. "Hanya bicara jujur" balas Thunder tak peduli.

"Lalu untuk apa kalian menampakan diri kalian disini? Aku kan sudah bilang kita tidak bisa bersama lagi" Sehun mengingatkan perjanjian mereka

"Aniya, kita akan bersama lagi" balas Yunho keras kepala

"Hyung! Aku sudah bilang kami tidak akan melakukan pekerjaan berat lagi" kesal Sehun "Sehun benar" Chanyeol menguatkan statement Sehun

"Kami disini bukan untuk membawa kalian seperti dulu. Kami butuh sosok kalian bersama kami, kami janji tidak akan memaksa kalian melakukan hal yang tidak ingin kalian lakukan. Hanya jangan tinggalkan kami. Kami butuh kalian, lagipula kemampuan kalian masih diakui didunia kita" Lee Joon memberitahu keempatnya.

Keenamnya melihat keempat orang yang sangat membantu mereka disaat mereka bersama"Jangan lari lagi" pinta keenam teman mereka bersamaan.

"Yak! kalian jadi manis sekali" kikik Luhan terharu

PLETAK!

"Ish kenapa aku dipukul" kesal Luhan karena Sehun menjitak keras kepalanya "Jangan menggoda mereka" balas Sehun tak suka "Wae?" tantang Luhan "TIDAK BOLEH" Sehun keras kepala "Ish, aku saja tidak dijadikan kekasih, masih saja mengancamku" cibir Luhan kesal "Rusa ini" geram Sehun yang akan menjitak kepala Luhan lagi.

Tapi Luhan berlari cepat menghindari Sehun "Tabiyaaaa" rengek Luhan berlari ke arah TOP. TOP hanya bisa terkekeh karena Luhan sama sekali tidak berubah, masih Luhannya yang cengeng, manja dan selalu mencintai Sehunnya.

"Kemari!" desis Sehun "Tidak mau" balas Luhan menyeruak di tengah-tengah TOP dan Kikwang.

"Hey Lu, selamat ulang tahun" bisik Kikwang merangkul pundak Luhan "Gomawo Kwangieee" cengir Luhan "Selamat ulang tahun Lu" satu persatu temannya memberi selamat pada Luhan membuat Luhan merasa mendapat hadiah paling membahagiakan sepanjang ulang tahunnya.

"Berjanjilah kita akan selalu berhubungan setelah ini" pinta Yunho pada Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol dan Luhan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari keempatnya

"Kami mohon" pinta Thunder, Lee Joon, TOP, Siwon dan Kikwang bersamaan. Luhan yang merasa sangat bahagia dan terharu memberikan jawaban.

"Hubungi kami jika kalian membutuhkan kami. Kami juga akan membutuhkan kalian" balas Luhan kepada teman lamanya ini. "Benarkah Lu?" tanya Thunder memastikan "Benar Dongieyaa. Iya kan?" tanya Luhan pada ketiga temannya yang masih tidak memberikan jawaban.

"Kai" Luhan memanggil Kai meminta jawaban. Kai menatap Luhan dengan ragu "hah baiklah. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan rusa ini sendirian kan" katanya mengusak rambut Luhan "Yey" balas Luhan senang

"Yeolie bagaimana?" tanya Luhan berharap "Keputusan yang kau ambil. Aku bersamamu Lulu sayang" balas Chanyeol tersenyum dari kursinya "Gomawo yeol" balas Luhan tersenyum.

"Sehunnie" Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan duduk merangkul lengan Sehunnya "Apa?" tanya Sehun menatap Luhan "Mau ya?" pinta Luhan. Sehun tersenyum gemas melihat wajah Luhan "Araseo, kita akan bersama dan berhubungan dengan teman lama kita lagi" katanya tersenyum pada Luhan "Yey! Sehunnie daebak" girang Luhan mencium bibir Sehun sekilas

Keenam teman mereka tersenyum mengetahui pengaruh Luhan pada Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang belum berubah sama sekali. Luhan masih menjadi prioritas ketiganya yang artinya Luhan juga merupakan prioritas mereka "Gomawo" ucap keenam teman Luhan berbisik pada Luhan dan hanya dibalas senyum manis oleh Luhan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Hari sudah malam, kediaman Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol tampak sepi. Semua teman mereka yang datang pagi tadi sudah pergi dengan kesepakatan diantara mereka bahwa mereka kembali berhubungan walaupun tidak seperti dulu. Yang jelas, mereka akan siap membantu kapanpun keempatnya membutuhkan bantuan mereka. Setelah kepergian teman-temannya Luhan kembali kekamarnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang sangat nyenyak dan baru terbangun di malam hari,

"Sehunnie" teriak Luhan menuruni tangga dengan suara khas bangun tidurnya

"Aku disini Lu" balas Sehun yang sedang duduk di sofa

"Yang lain kemana?" Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan langsung duduk di pangkuan Sehun "Manja sekali kalau habis bangun tidur hmm" goda Sehun menciumi tengkuk Luhan

"Aku belum mandi jangan menciuminya" rengek Luhan mengelak ciuman Sehun di tengkuknya "Kau yang belum mandi jauh lebih seksi hmmm" balas Sehun meremas bokong Luhan "hmmphhhh" dan Luhan, lagi-lagi sengaja mendesah menggoda Sehunnya.

"Sehunnie Kai dan Chanyeol kemana?" tanya Luhan yang merasa belum dijawab "Entahlah, tadi Chanyeol dapat telpon dan langsung pergi terburu-buru aku tidak tahu dari siapa, tapi Kai minta ikut dengannya" balas Sehun menciumi Luhan

"Mereka mencurigakan kalau pergi terburu-buru seperti itu" gumam Luhan tak suka "Biarkanlah lulu sayang, yang penting aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian. Iya kan" bisik Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Aku lapar" rengek Luhan "Kita makan setelah kita bermain ya" bisik Sehun yang sepertinya sudah tergoda oleh Luhan "Tidak mau Sehunnie, makan dulu baru bermain" elak Luhan "Aku lapar" rengeknya lagi

"Araseo. Kita makan setelah itu bermain, aku mau mendengar desahanmu semalaman sayang" bisik Sehun membuat Luhan merona hebat.

"Aku akan masak untukmu" Sehun mencium kening Luhan sekilas dan memasak makanan untuk Luhan dengan penuh semangat.

**..**

**..**

**..**

BLAM!

"Hey kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol keluar terburu-buru dari mobilnya diikuti Kai di belakangnya

"Ah, maafkan aku menghubungimu malam-malam begini yeol. Tapi semua orangku dan Kyungsoo tidak ada yang mengangkat telpon mereka. Aku bingung sekali" jawab Baekhyun yang memang menghubungi Chanyeol untuk meminta bantuan karena ban mobilnya bocor di dekat jalanan yang sepi dan gelap

"Bagus kau menghubungiku, baiklah aku akan mengganti ban mobilmu. Kau tunggulah di mobilku" Chanyeol menggenggam Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya

"Kau juga tunggu di mobil kami saja" Kai mencoba menggenggam Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo menolaknya "Aku bisa sendiri tuan yang sudah bertunangan" cibir Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol "Dia masih mengira aku bertunangan" kekeh Kai yang merasa sepi karena Kyungsoo tidak menggodanya lagi "Ish gara-gara rusa nakalku" gerutu Kai menyalahkan Luhan karena tidak menyadari kalau Kyungsoo juga ada disana.

"Hey cepat bantu aku" teriak Chanyeol yang merasa kesulitan "Araseo" gumam Kai tak bersemangat.

"Kalian berdua tertidur?" Chanyeol membuka pintu belakang mobilnya tempat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menunggu.

"ehmmm" lenguh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tampak terganggu "Iya kami lelah sekali, maaf malah ketiduran" lirih Baekhyun merasa tak enak "Tak apa" balas Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun "Hmm sudah selesai" balas Chanyeol "Baiklah kami akan pulang, Kyung ayo kita pulang" Baekhyun membangunkan Kyungsoo yang masih setengah tertidur "Araseo" balas Kyungsoo mengantuk

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang begitu lucu menurutnya "Aku antar kau pulang. Kai akan mengantar temanmu pulang" Chanyeol kembali menggenggam tangan Baekhyun menuju ke mobil Baekhyun sementara Kai akan menggunakan mobil Chanyeol mengantar Kyungsoo pulang

"Mwo? Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau pulang dengannya, lebih baik aku jalan kaki" protes Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun meninggalkannya di mobil Chanyeol

"Baekie aku serius mau pulang jalan kaki. Jangan tinggalkan aku!" kesal Kyungsoo

"Kyungie pulanglah dengan Kai. Sampai bertemu besok di kampus" Baekhyun melambai ke arah Kyungsoo dan tak lama Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kai, jemput aku di rumah Baekhyun hmmm" Chanyeol berteriak pada Kai dan Kai mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo kita pulang" suara Kai mengganggu moment kesal Kyungsoo "Kau pulanglah. Aku jalan kaki saja" jawab Kyungsoo asal

"Kenapa kau jadi keras kepala? Ayo kita pulang" kesal Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobil.

"Ishhh, lepaskan akuuu" protes Kyungsoo yang masih dihantui rasa cemburu

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Hey apa kau baik-baik saja setelah dari makan malam di rumah menteri Park?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun "Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu" balas Baekhyun tersenyum. Aku? Aku baik-baik saja tentu saja. Kau bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol lagi "Aku juga baik" balas Baekhyun tersenyum

"Syukurlah" gumam Chanyeol lega

"Tapi kenapa kau datang kesana? Apa ayahmu ada disana juga?" tanya Baekhyun "Hmm dia disana, tapi aku datang sendiri tidak bersamanya" Chanyeol bercerita pada Baekhyun.

"Kita sampai" Chanyeol memberitahu Baekhyun yang seperti ingin bertanya sesuatu

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol menyadari perubahan wajah Baekhyun

"Apa aku boleh tanya sesuatu padamu?" ujar Baekhyun ragu

"Apa? Tanya saja" balas Chanyeol tersenyum

"Umhh.. apa kau bekerja sebagai gangster atau semacamnya?" tanya Baekhyun ragu "Apa kau takut padaku?" tanya Chanyeol merasa tak enak

"Aniya, aku hanya khawatir padamu" balas Baekhyun yang merasa kelepasan berbicara

"Senang mendengarnya" Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun

"Dengar, aku bukan pria baik. Pekerjaanku, hidupku, semua tentangku tidak ada yang baik. Aku ingin sekali menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius dengan seseorang. Tapi aku takut hanya akan membahayakan orang itu, aku hanya bermain dengan para wanita malam tidak lebih. Tapi saat bertemu denganmu, entahlah. Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu terus, ingin mengobrol denganmu, tapi aku takut kau dalam kesulitan karenaku. Menjauhlah dariku jika kau merasa tak nyaman" lirih Chanyeol tak rela

"Tidak mau" balas Baekhyun cepat. "eh? Tidak mau apa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung "Aku tidak mau menjauhimu. Aku merasa nyaman denganmu. Selamat malam" Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol dan berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Chanyeol kembali terdiam dengan hal yang baru saja Baekhyun lakukan. Entah kenapa ucapan Baekhyun membuat hatinya seperti merasakan letupan hebat yang terasa menyenangkan membuatnya tak berhenti memegangi pipinya sambil tersenyum lebar "Selamat malam" gumam Chanyeol memegangi pipinya sambil merona dan tak lama dia memberikan kunci mobil Baekhyun pada pengurus rumah Baekhyun dan menunggu Kai menjemputnya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Kita sampai" Kai memberitahu Kyungsoo "Aku tahu, terimakasih" balas Kyungsoo yang segera membuka pintu mobil namun ditarik oleh Kai sehingga dia kembali duduk.

"Ada apa?" kesal Kyungsoo pada tingkah Kai

"Apa kau marah padaku? Kenapa tidak cerewet lagi?" tanya Kai bingung "Aku tidak menggoda pria yang sudah bertunangan" desis Kyungsoo. Kai menghela nafasnya berat karena sepertinya pria bermata besar ini telah salah paham.

"Wanita itu bukan tunanganku" ucap Kai mengaku "Kau jahat sekali tidak mengakui tunanganmu" cibir Kyungsoo "Dia memang bukan tunanganku, percayalah" suara Kai meninggi karena kesal "Aku tidak percaya. Kau tidak punya bukti" balas Kyungsoo keras kepala.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Kai yang entah kenapa menjadi takut kesalahpahaman ini berlanjut "Buktikan" tantang Kyungsoo. "Lihat, kau tidak bisa membuktikan dia bukan tunanganmu kan? Aku pergi" balas Kyungsoo dengan nada kecewanya.

Saat Kyungsoo akan keluar dari mobil Chanyeol, Kai kembali menarik Kyungsoo dan tanpa diduga dia mencium Kyungsoo telak di bibirnya. Awalnya hanya menempel namun perlahan Kai menggerakan bibirnya di bibir Kyungsoo sedikit melumatnya. Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya tak percaya, namun dia menyerah pada ciuman Kai yang begitu memabukkan, perlahan dia menutup matanya dan menikmati lumatan Kai yang begitu lembut. Setelah beberapa menit berpagutan Kai melepas ciumannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan lembut

"Istirahatlah" katanya pada Kyungsoo yang tak berani menatap Kai karena merona "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk percaya, tapi wanita itu memang bukan tunanganku" ucap Kai dengan nada frustasi "Tak apa jika kau tak perca…"

"Aku percaya" teriak Kyungsoo yang dengan tiba-tiba moodnya menjadi sangat baik "Benarkah? Cepat sekali" kekeh Kai "Hmm benar… aku masuk dulu, selamat malam" kata Kyungsoo mencium pipi Kai dan berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Dan sama seperti Chanyeol, senyum di wajah Kai tidak hilang di sepanjang perjalanan malam itu. Dia harus berterimakasih pada Chanyeol karena telah mengajaknya membantu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sedang dalam kesulitan malam ini.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Cklek!

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi di kamar Sehun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok rusa imut yang sepertinya baru selesai membersihkan badannya.

"Kau sudah selesai" tanya Sehun bersender di kepala ranjang kasurnya

"hmm…aku sudah selesai.." balas Luhan yang masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk

"Baguslah…" gumam Sehun menyeringai melihat Luhan yang begitu seksi dengan handuk yang terbalut di pinggang rampingnya dan buliran air yg masih mengalir ditubuhnya menunjukan kemolekan dan kemulusan tubuh Luhan.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu" tanya Luhan kebingungan

"Kau.. _sangat menggoda_" Luhan merasakan pipinya memanas dan ia malu sekali, dia merasa kalau pipinya saat ini sudah semerah tomat. "Aku ganti baju dulu" baru saja Luhan ingin mengambil pakaiannya tapi Sehun dengan cepat menariknya kepelukannya dan memeluknya dengan erat

"Kenapa kau pakai baju? Kita kan sudah sepakat setelah makan kita main lulu sayang. Aku tidak tahan lagi" bisik Sehun menggoda "Sehunnie apa kau yakin" dari nadanya, Luhan sedikit ragu karena sepertinya Sehun memang akan bermain lama.

"Sangat yakin sayang" bisik Sehun meraba perut datar Luhan yang terekspos

"Kita langsung saja ya" Sehun menggendong Luhan _bridal style _dan sedikit membanting Luhan ke ranjangnya

BRAKKK

Sehun menindih Luhan dikasurnya dan melumat bibir Luhan kasar dan sedikit brutal

"Mpphhh…..mphhhhhh" Luhan meronta minta dilepaskan,namun itu sia sia karena tenaga Sehun lebih besar darinya. "Mphhhh…..mphhhh" desah Luhan tak karuan melayani ciuman Sehun yanh sangat menuntut.

Bosan melumat bibir Luhan, ciuman Sehun pun turun ke leher Luhan membuat Luhan menggelinjang kenikmatan, perlahan ia pun mulai terangsang dengan permainan Sehun. Sementara Sehun sibuk membuat banyak kiss mark di leher dan bahu Luhan.

"Agghhhh,, nghhh,,, Sehun.. niiee" racau Luhan kenikmatan,ciuman Sehun turun ke dada Luhan,dan tersenyum saat bertemu pandang dengan dua tonjolan menggoda di dada Luhan, Sehun mengulum nipple Luhan dengan cepat dan lapar membuat si pemilik nipple menggelinjang nikmat.

"Nnghhh… ahhh terushhh.." racau Luhan, membuat Sehun menyeringai dan memperdalam kulumannya di nipple Luhan. Ia mengelus perut rata Luhan dengan sensual, membuat Luhan tambah terangsang dan meracau tidak jelas.

Setelah puas bermain dengan bagian atas Luhan, Sehun sedikit bangun dan melepas balutan handuk Luhan, dia kembali menyeringai saat melihat Luhan yang sudah tegang. Tanpa ragu pun Sehun segera mengulumnya dan mengocoknya dengan brutal membuat Luhan menutup matanya karena terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun

"AKHHHH" pekik Luhan karena terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun namun perlahan ia menikmatinya

"Aaaaahh..Sehunn… Aaaaahh.." desah Luhan mencengkram erat seprai kasur Sehun "Sehunnie.. aku..mau keluarhhhh" racau Luhan yang sudah tak tahan "Keluarkanlah" ucap Sehun sambil terus mengulum junior Luhan dengan sensual dan cepat

"Aaaahhhhhhhhh…" cairan Luhan pun keluar dimulut Sehun, Sehun kembali menyeringai mengetahui Luhan menikmati permainannya dan tak ragu menelan cairan pria imutnya ini sampai habis

"Haah… Hahh… Hahhh…" Luhan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Lu, ini saatnya, tapi aku tidak ingin pemanasan,, tidak apa-apa kan?"

Luhan menggangguk malu malu ,membuat Sehun tersenyum dan segera memposisikan juniornya di depan lubang Luhan dan

JLEB!

Sehun menghujamkan juniornya dalam sekali sentak. "Akhhh!" Jerit Luhan kesakitan.

Sehun segera mengecup kening Luhan sambil mengelus pelan pipinya. berusaha menenangkannya. Merasa Luhan sudah tenang, Sehun pun segera menggerakan juniornya yang sudah tertancap sempurna di lubang Luhan. Ia mengeluar-masukkan juniornya secara berulang-ulang membuat Luha terpejam menikmati kegiatan Sehun di area bawahnya.

"nghhhh… Sehun… Oohh… aaahh… Fasterhh… aaah… " desah Luhan kenikmatan.

"Aaaah…Sempithhh..ahhh" racau Sehun sambil terus menghantamkan keras juniornya ke hole Luhan. "Disitu" pekik Luhan saat Sehun menghujam tepat sweet spotnya. Sehun tersenyum dan dengan gerakan berulang dan keras ia kembali menusukkan juniornya ke sweet spot Luhan berkali-kali membuat Luhan mendesah dan meracau tak karuan.

"Sehunnie… hahhhh…Akuhhh akh.. aannnhh keluarhh… …" erang Luhan.

"together Lu… Aaaahh …"

"Akhhhh! Sehunnie" pekik Luhan menikmati klimaksnya yang sangat memabukkan. "Aaaakkkh!" Sehun juga mengerang kenikmatan saat cairannya ia keluarkan di dalam lubang Luhan.

Setelah memastikan seluruh cairannya berada di lubang Luhan,Sehun segera mengeluarkan juniornya perlahan dari lubang Luhan dan berbaring disamping Luhan.

"Haah..haah..hahh" terdengar deruan nafas mereka yang saling bersahutan

"Kau mau lagi tidak?" tanya Sehun membawa Luhan ke pelukannya

"Andwae! Aku lelah" protes Luhan

"Araseo kita tidur sayang. Terimakasih. Kau selalu hebat di ranjang" puji Sehun. "Kau yang selalu bisa memuaskan aku. Sehunnie sangat tampan" gumam Luhan malu-malu memeluk Sehun.

Terdengar suara mobil dimatikan dari garasi mereka, membuat Luhan sedikit mendongakan kepalanya dari jendela kamar Sehun "Mereka sudah pulang" Luhan memberitahu Sehun "Biarkan mereka Lu, kita tidur saja" Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya lagi dan mencium bibir Luhan sekilas "Mereka berdua seperti idiot karena terus tersenyum" kekeh Luhan

"Mungkin mereka sedang jatuh cinta. Biarkan saja sayang" gumam Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan agar rusanya ini berhenti berbicara. "Araseo" gumam Luhan yang selalu tertidur jika punggung atau kepalanya dielus dengan sayang.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Pagi Lu" sapa Kai sangat bersemangat meihat Luhan dan Sehun turun dari tangga. Luhan sudah berpakaian lengkap siap berangkat kekampusnya "Hmm pagi Kai" balas Luhan yang masih sedikit bersandar di pelukan Sehun.

"Ah kau pasti habis bercinta dengan si albino ini ya? Dasar tukang cari kesempatan" cibir Kai pada Sehun, membuat Sehun mendelik sebal ke arahnya.

"Luhan aku membuatkan sarapan yang enak, ayo kita sarapan lulu sayang" kini Chanyeol yang bersikap aneh.

"Kalian kenapa sih, sangat aneh" gerutu Luhan yang merasa risih "Kami baik-baik saja Lu" cengir Kai masih bersemangat.

"Ayo kita makan" bisik Sehun tak memperdulikan ocehan aneh Kai dan Chanyeol. Luhan pun setuju dan mengangguk.

"Oia Lu, aku akan mengantar kau kekampus hari ini" Kai memberitahu saat mereka makan "Wae?" tanya Luhan curiga "Aniya, hanya ingin saja" balas Kai tersenyum "Aku juga akan mengantarmu" Chanyeol menambahkan dengan gembira "Kalian kenapa sih?" kesal Luhan yang merasa Kai dan Chanyeol bersikap aneh. tak perlu waktu lama Luhan mencari tahu sikap aneh kedua temannya karena dia menemukan jawabannya saat ponsel Kai bergetar

Drrt.. Drrtt..

Kai tersenyum melihat ponselnya bergetar, namun karena penasaran Luhan mengambil paksa ponsel Kai dan terkejut mendapati nama Kyungsoo tertera di layar ponsel Kai

"Yeboseyo" Luhan menjawab telponnya "Mwo? Jemput? Tidak. Kai tidak akan menjemputmu Kyung. Kita bicara di kampus" Luhan menutup sambungan Kyungsoo dengan mata menyala dan kesal pada Kai

"Jadi Kyungsoo alasan kau tersenyum bodoh sejak semalam. Apa kau juga tersenyum bodoh karena Baekhyun" tanya Luhan kesal pada Kai dan Chanyeol

"Lu, kami ingin mengenal lebih dekat temanmu. Kami tidak akan menyakiti mereka" lirih Chanyeol yang sudah melihat mata Luhan sangat kesal.

"Kalian memang tidak akan menyakiti mereka, tapi mereka akan berada dalam kesulitan jika bersama kita. Tidakkah kalian mengerti hanya mereka yang aku miliki untuk kehidupan normalku" tanya Luhan tak sabar

"Lu, kenapa kau jadi mengatur aku dan Chanyeol. Kami juga tidak masalah kau berhubungan dengan Sehun. Kenapa kau jadi egois seperti ini" suara Kai meninggi karena jengah dengan sikap Luhan

"Benar aku egois. Terserah padamu jika tidak suka. Aku tidak akan menyetujui kalian bersama teman-temanku sampai kapanpun. Aku pergi" geram Luhan mengambil kunci mobilnya kasar dan membanting pintu dengan kasar.

"Luhan!" teriak Sehun khawatir mengejar Luhan, karena Luhan sedang dalam keadaan kesal namun sepertinya terlambat karena Luhan telah menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Arghh! Kenapa jadi seperti ini!" geram Kai menggebrak meja makan. Sebenarnya dia khawatir karena membiarkan Luhan mengemudi dalam keadaan marah. Tapi dia juga tidak habis pikir karena sikap Luhan yang begitu tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka dengan teman-temannya.

* * *

_**tobecontinued...**_

* * *

_**Selfish Lu is Here -_- ... Semoga cepet dapet restu dari Luhan Kaisoo sama Chanbaek :))**_

_**niway, orang-orang baru berdatangan jadi mungkin tugas dan pekerjaan juga berdatangan kedepannya buat mereka berempat, yang tanya Kyungsoo Baekhyun masuk kelompok apa ngga... jawabannya ngga ya.. mereka jadi tim sukses doang nanti, lagian mereka nanti ribet sama Luhan yang ga ngasi restu nih gays...**_

_**.**_

_**last... Happy reading and review..**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Death Fourth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s)**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

**Sebelumnya...**

_"Oia Lu, aku akan mengantar kau kekampus hari ini" Kai memberitahu saat mereka makan "Wae?" tanya Luhan curiga "Aniya, hanya ingin saja" balas Kai tersenyum "Aku juga akan mengantarmu" Chanyeol menambahkan dengan gembira "Kalian kenapa sih?" kesal Luhan yang merasa Kai dan Chanyeol bersikap aneh. tak perlu waktu lama Luhan mencari tahu sikap aneh kedua temannya karena dia menemukan jawabannya saat ponsel Kai bergetar_

_Drrt.. Drrtt.._

_Kai tersenyum melihat ponselnya bergetar, namun karena penasaran Luhan mengambil paksa ponsel Kai dan terkejut mendapati nama Kyungsoo tertera di layar ponsel Kai_

_"Yeboseyo" Luhan menjawab telponnya "Mwo? Jemput? Tidak. Kai tidak akan menjemputmu Kyung. Kita bicara di kampus" Luhan menutup sambungan Kyungsoo dengan mata menyala dan kesal pada Kai_

_"Jadi Kyungsoo alasan kau tersenyum bodoh sejak semalam. Apa kau juga tersenyum bodoh karena Baekhyun" tanya Luhan kesal pada Kai dan Chanyeol_

_"Lu, kami ingin mengenal lebih dekat temanmu. Kami tidak akan menyakiti mereka" lirih Chanyeol yang sudah melihat mata Luhan sangat kesal._

_"Kalian memang tidak akan menyakiti mereka, tapi mereka akan berada dalam kesulitan jika bersama kita. Tidakkah kalian mengerti hanya mereka yang aku miliki untuk kehidupan normalku" tanya Luhan tak sabar_

_"Lu, kenapa kau jadi mengatur aku dan Chanyeol. Kami juga tidak masalah kau berhubungan dengan Sehun. Kenapa kau jadi egois seperti ini" suara Kai meninggi karena jengah dengan sikap Luhan_

_"Benar aku egois. Terserah padamu jika tidak suka. Aku tidak akan menyetujui kalian bersama teman-temanku sampai kapanpun. Aku pergi" geram Luhan mengambil kunci mobilnya kasar dan membanting pintu dengan kasar._

_"Luhan!" teriak Sehun khawatir mengejar Luhan, karena Luhan sedang dalam keadaan kesal namun sepertinya terlambat karena Luhan telah menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi._

_"Arghh! Kenapa jadi seperti ini!" geram Kai menggebrak meja makan. Sebenarnya dia khawatir karena membiarkan Luhan mengemudi dalam keadaan marah. Tapi dia juga tidak habis pikir karena sikap Luhan yang begitu tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka dengan teman-temannya._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

BLAM!

Luhan menutup pintu mobilnya kasar, dia langsung sedikit berlari saat menemukan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang makan dikantin sambil tertawa.

"Pagi Lu" sapa Baekhyun melihat Luhan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ikut Aku!" desis Luhan menarik lengan kedua temannya. "LUHAN" pekik Kyungsoo terkejut karena tangannya ditarik Luhan kencang "Lu, kita mau kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya panik.

"Aghhhh" erang keduanya saat Luhan menghempaskan mereka ke lapangan basket, tempat biasanya dia berlatih.

"Lu ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung

"Sudah seberapa jauh hubungan kalian dengan teman-temanku? APA KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI SAAT AKU BILANG JANGAN DEKATI MEREKA. KAMI BERBAHAYA" teriak Luhan frustasi

"Kau kenapa berteriak huh? Kenapa?" Balas Kyungsoo tak mau kalah "Apa urusanmu jika kami berhubungan dengan Kai maupun Chanyeol. Apa kau punya alasan melarang kami berhubungan?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak sabar

"AKU PUNYA" balas Luhan berteriak

"KALAU BEGITU KATAKAN!" Tuntut Kyungsoo,

Beginilah jika kedua orang yang mempunya sifat manja saling meluap, tidak akan ada yang mengalah dan hanya emosi yang menguasai keduanya.

"Lu, kau sebenarnya kenapa hmm" tanya Baekhyun menengahi "Kenapa kau melarang kami? Kalau alasanmu adalah kami dalam bahaya jika bersama teman-temanmu. Kami tidak peduli, karena nyatanya kami senang saat bersama mereka. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi pada kami?" Tanya Baekhun bingung.

"Sudahlah Baek, anak ini memang tidak pernah suka melihat kita dengan orang lain, dia selalu melarangku dekat dengan siapapun. Kita pergi saja dan jangan pedulikan dia" desis Kyungsoo yang merasa sangat jengkel pada Luhan.

"Hmm... Kita bicara nanti lagi Lu" Baekhyun menyetujui Kyungsoo dan merangkul lengan Kyungsoo untuk pergi darisana. Tapi saat melewatinya, Luhan mencengkram erat lengan Baekhyun dan

BRAK!

Dia mendorong kasar Baekhyun, dan membuatnya terjatuh di lapangan.

"LUHAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Jerit Kyungsoo yang semakin geram dengan tingkah Luhan

"Itu yang akan terjadi jika kalian bersama mereka, akan lebih banyak lagi dorongan keras, akan lebih banyak lagi pukulan, akan lebih banyak lagi luka dan akan lebih banyak lagi darah" Teriak Luhan tercekat, dia tahu perbuatannya mendorong Baekhyun tidak bisa dimaafkan. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak punya cara lain untuk menyadarkan kedua temannya yang polos ini.

"Jika kalian merasa tidak apa-apa, bangun dan lawan aku. Buktikan kalau memang kalian baik-baik saja. CEPAT BANGUN!" Teriak Luhan frustasi.

"Kau benar-benar gila. Jangan bicara pada kami lagi. Kami pergi" Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu Luhan keras kemudian meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di lapangan basket.

"Jangan pergi" gumam Luhan takut karena sudah membuat kedua sahabatnya sangat marah.

"Mengertilah ini untuk kebaikan kita semua, untuk kebaikan kalian" lirih Luhan terduduk di lantai.

"ARGGGGHHHH" geramnya memukuli lantai lapangan basket berulang-ulang.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Luhan tidak dalam moodnya mengikuti pelajaran dikampus, dia memilih untuk pergi kemana saja asal tidak dirumah dan dikampus. Ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk Luhan merasa tidak bersemangat harus bertemu dengan orang-orang yang paling ia sayangi.

Saat sedang berjalan lurus, Luhan melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyesakkan dan menguras emosinya, dia sedang melihat ayahnya mengantar kedua bersaudara itu penuh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang. Tatapan penuh cinta yang dulunya hanya milik Luhan kini menjadi tak berarti dan bernilai lagi.

Luhan ingin sekali mengabaikan pemandangan didepannya, bagaimana Jung bersaudara saling merangkul dan bermanja-manja dengan ayahnya, tertawa bersama seperti dunia hanya milik mereka. Luhan ingin sekali mengabaikan mereka, tapi sayangnya mereka sedang berbagi moment menyedihkan untuk Luhan ini tepat didepan mobilnya. Membuat dirinya tak punya pilihan lain selain menghadapi kenyataan pahit didepannya ini.

Luhan menghela nafas berat dan memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan mereka. Dia berjalan dengan angkuh tanpa menyapa ketiganya, menyeruak ditengah-tengah jessica dan ayahnya yang menghalangi langkahnya masuk kedalam mobil.

"Pakai matamu sialan" geram Jessica pada pria yang menabraknya. "Sudahlah sayang dia tidak sengaja" ayahnya menenangkan jessica "Aniya, aku sengaja" seringai Luhan membuat ketiganya menoleh

BLAM!

Luhan sengaja menutup pintunya kasar dan membunyikan klakson dengan keras, setelahnya menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat. Membuat ketiga orang yang sedang berkumpul didepan mobilnya menyingkir dan menggerutu.

"Anak itu tetap sialan!" Gerutu Krystal sangat membenci Luhan "Kita akan memberinya pelajaran sekali-sekali" bisik Jessica pada adiknya sangat pelan agar tak terdengar ayah mereka. Krystal menyeringai menyetujui rencana kakaknya.

Sementara ayah Luhan hanya menatap rindu pada putra tunggalnya yang sudah sangat membencinya.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
BLAM!

Luhan menutup kasar pintu mobilnya, dia keluar dan memutuskan duduk dihalte yang berada tak jauh dari kampusnya, dia belum tahu mau pergi kemana makanya memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak di halte.

Luhan berkali-kali menghela nafasnya kasar, dia juga mengabaikan Sehun yang menelponnya berkali-kali, karena belum tahu harus bicara apa dengan Sehun.

Setelah dipikikan baik-baik, Luhan memang tidak punya hak mengatur percintaan Kai dan Chanyeol. Tapi dia sangat ketakutan saat mengetahui kedekatan Kai dan Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Alasan Luhan menentang hubungan mereka hanya karena takut Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo seperti dirinya, dia tidak mau kedua temannya yang begitu ceria itu mengenal dunia yang Kai dan Chanyeol jalani. Mereka melakukan pekerjaan dengan ketakutan yang dirasakan setiap hari. Takut jika sehabis menyelesaikan pekerjaan ada yang tak terima dan mengikuti mereka, Takut jika sedang jalan sendirian ada yang menculik dan paling sadis membunuh mereka. Luhan tidak mau kedua sahabatnya merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya, merasa ketakutan jika berjalan sendirian, hanya itu alasannya tidak ada yang lain.

Luhan akan sangat bahagia jika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bahagia, tapi kemudian dia meragukan kebahagiaan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terjamin apabila bersama Kai dan Chanyeol, Luhan mengenal baik kedua orang tua Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana mereka dibesarkan dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Terutama orang tua Kyungsoo yang tak bisa lagi merasakan kehilangan setelah kakak Kyungsoo meninggal setahun yang lalu. Luhan juga tidak mau keluarga yang sudah seperti keluarganya ini diancam dan dalam bahaya. Dan yang paling Luhan takutkan adalah jika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menjalani hubungan dengan Chanyeol dan Kai, itu artinya mereka akan dikenal dan diketahui musuh mereka, kemudian mereka akan mejadi target dan terpaksa harus meninggalkan rumah. Luhan memang terlihat egois, tapi nyatanya dia hanya ingin kedua temannya norma dalam menjalani hidup dan tidak seperti dirinya yang bahkan pernah koma karena sedang menjalani pekerjaan gelapnya.

Lagi, Luhan menghela nafasnya frustasi "Aku harus bagaimana" lirihnya bertanya pada diri sendiri.

BLAM!

Terdengar suara pintu mobil ditutup dan langkah kaki mendekati Luhan, membuat Luhan menoleh ke asal suara dan cukup terkejut mendapati ayahnya yang menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak kuliah nak?" Tanya tuan Xi duduk disamping Luhan

Luhan sebenarnya malas menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi ayahnya, namun dia juga tidak mengelak kalau dirinya juga merindukan sosok pria yang masih berstatus ayahnya ini

"Bukan urusanmu" balas Luhan tak peduli.

"Perasaanku saja atau memang kau terlihat lebih cantik?" Ayah Luhan berusaha mencairkan suasana, namun Luhan tak menggubrisnya.

"Kau terlihat semakin mirip dengan ibumu nak" lirih ayah Luhan tak berani menatap putranya.

"Aku memang anak ibuku" balas Luhan cepat

"Kau juga anakku" kekeh tuan Xi

"Benarkah? Ah. Mungkin kau lupa sudah mengusir putramu sendiri dua tahun yang lalu" sindir Luhan pedas membuat raut wajah tuan Xi berubah menyesal

"Maaf" lirih ayah Luhan

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku baik-baik saja" balas Luhan masih dengan suaranya yang dingin. Ayah Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum menerima kenyataan putranya sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi.

"Oia, hari sabtu nanti adalah hari wafatnya ibumu, apa kau mau mengunjunginya bersamaku lalu kita berdoa bersama?" Tanya ayah Luhan berharap

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan kesana sendiri" balas Luhan tak berminat. "Jika kau kesana, jangan bawa keluarga sialanmu itu. Aku bersumpah akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk jika kau membawa mereka kesana" desis Luhan memperingatkan.

"Ibumu adalah hal yang paling ayah jaga hingga sekarang. Ayah tidak mau ibumu merasa ayah melupakannya. Ayah sangat menyayangi ibumu nak, kesalahan ayah adalah membuatmu pergi dari ayah dan kau sudah tidak mau kembali lagi. Ayah malu jika berkunjung ke makam ibumu tanpa dirimu nak, ibumu pasti sangat kecewa pada ayah." lirih ayah Luhan.

Kali ini Luhan mendengarkan dengan baik, dia tahu ayahnya menyesal, tapi mengingat ayahnya lebih mempercayai keluarga barunya membuat Luhan kembali merasakan sakit hati dan kecewa.

Drrtt Drttt

Ponsel Luhan berbunyi tapi tidak ada nama yang tertera di layarnya.

"Yeboseyo" Luhan menjawab telponnya mengabaikan ayahnya sejenak

"Hay little Lu, lama tak mendengar suaramu" seringai sebuah suara ditelpon

"Ini siapa?" Tanya Luhan tak suka

"Apa kau sudah mengunjungi makam Taecyeon, Ah..! pasti kau merasa bersalah dan tak berani menemui makam orang yang menyelamatkanmu ya?" ejek suara itu terdengar masih menyeringai dan dengan cepat Luhan menyadari siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Jeon Jeongguk" desis Luhan penuh kebencian. "Dimana kau sialan?" geram Luhan yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya kuat

"Jika kau ingin bertemu denganku, datang ke gedung tua tempat Taecyeon terbunuh, aku menunggumu disana Little Lu." Balas pria yang lebih dikenal dengan sapaan Jungkook ini.

"Kau menjebakku?" ujar Luhan dingin.

"Kenapa? Kau takut dijebak? Kalau begitu kau memang hanya kelemahan untuk kelompokmu. Pengecut!" Desis Jungkook disebrang.

"Aku akan datang dan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri" balas Luhan tak bergeming

"Aigoo little Lu, sudah menjadi beasty Lu sekarang. Baiklah aku tunggu hari ini jam sebelas malam ditempat Taecyeo yang bodoh itu menyelamatkanmu. Jangan terlambat Lu, aku senang melihat wajahmu yang kesakitan" seringai Jungkook

"Sampai nanti" balas Luhan penuh kemarahan menutup ponselnya.

"Siapa nak? Kenapa kau begitu tegang?" Tanya tuan Xi khawatir

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku pergi" katanya meninggalkan ayahnya menuju ke mobil. Ayah Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum lirih melihat kepergian anaknya.

"Jam delapan" teriak Luhan pada ayahnya sebelum memasuki mobilnya

"Eh?" Tanya ayah Luhan bingung.

"Aku tunggu kau hari sabtu jam delapan pagi di taman tempat biasa kita bermain dengan ibu dulu. Kita akan berdoa bersama untuk ibu. Jangan terlambat menjemputku" balas Luhan menatap ayahnya sekilas.

BLAM

Luhan masuk kedalam mobil dan tak lama menjalankan mobilnya. Meninggalkan ayah Luhan yang merasa sangat bahagia mendapat kesempatan menghabiskan waktu bersama putranya "Gomawo anakku" lirih tuan Xi tersenyum bahagia.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan sedang berfikir tentang telepon yang ia terima dari Jungkook, dia tahu ini jebakan untuknya, tapi bayangan tentang Taecyeon dan kemarahannya pada Jungkook tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Dia ingin sekali datang kesana dan membunuh Jungkook dengan tangannya sendiri, tapi Luhan juga menyadari tidak mungkin datang kesana sendirian, oleh karena itu dia membutuhkan bantuan. Tapi siapa?

Mengingat Chanyeol dan Kai yang sepertinya masih kesal padanya, Luhan juga menjadi ragu untuk memberitahu ketiga temannya, lagipula Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol akan melarangnya bertemu dengan Jungkook dan mengatakan kalau kemarahan Luhan pada Jungkook sudah menjadi obsesi yang bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri, Luhan semakin ragu untuk memberitahu ketiga temannya. "Bagaimana ini" gumam Luhan bingung "Ah, mereka saja!" balas Luhan mengingat teman-teman lamanya, yang pasti akan membantu dirinya. Luhan tersenyum dan kemudian menginjak gas agar kecepatan mobilnya bertambah dan sampai ke markas lamanya dengan segera.

BLAM!

Luhan sampai di tempat yang dulunya menjadi markas mereka saat menjalankan tugas, tapi karena mereka memutuskan berpisah jalan, Luhan tidak diizinkan lagi ke tempat ini. Setidaknya sampai kemarin dia tidak boleh kesini, kalau hari ini Luhan pasti diperbolehkan datang kemari karena mereka mempunyai perjanjian.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak kemari" gumam Luhan memutar badannya mengecek tempat yang dulu menjadi favoritnya ini.

"Luhan?" Thunder terkejut mendapati Luhan berada di markas mereka lagi "Dongieya" seru Luhan mendekati Thunder "Kau sedang apa disini? Mana yang lain?" tanya Thunder bingung karena jarang sekali melihat Luhan sendirian tanpa diikuti ketiga pria yang selalu bersamanya.

"Umhh, aku datang sendiri" Luhan memberitahu Thunder "Apa ada masalah?" tanya Thunder lagi.

"Aku butuh bantuan" balas Luhan menatap Thunder penuh arti.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sementara di tempat lain kedua pria yang baru bertengkar pagi ini dengan Luhan, tampak mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat memastikan orang yang sedang membuat mereka merasa nyaman tidak dibuat kesal oleh Luhan.

BLAM!

Keduanya lari keluar mobil dan kebetulan sekali menemukan pria yang mereka cari berada tak jauh dari tempat parkir

"BAEK/KYUNG!" Teriak Chanyeol dan Kai bersamaan menghampiri keduanya "Chanyeol/Kai" gumam Baekhyun Kyungsoo senang melihat keduanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa Luhan mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti kalian?" Tanya Kai khawatir pada Kyungsoo

"Kau bagaimana? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir

"Umhh.. Kami baik-baik saja. Tapi ada apa dengan Luhan? Kenapa Luhan bersikap aneh tadi pagi" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke pelukannya "Luhan sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik mengetahui kedekatan kita" lirihnya memeluk Baekhyun.

"Jadi maksudmu Luhan benar-benar tidak menyetujui kedekatan kita?" Gumam Kyungsoo

Kai tersenyum lirih mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo "Kami akan bicara padanya, dia hanya takut kalian terluka karena kami" katanya mencium kening Kyungsoo dan menjelaskan padanya.

"Kenapa kami akan terluka jika dekat kalian? Lagipula kenapa Luhan seperti itu? Dia bahkan mendorong Baekhyun dan berteriak padaku. Itu seperti bukan Luhan" gumam Kyungsoo sangat bingung.

"Luhan yang kalian kenal dan Luhan yang kami kenal adalah Luhan yang berbeda. Dia tidak bermaksud menyakiti kalian, dia sangat menyayangi kalian. Jangan membencinya hmm" Kai membelai pipi Kyungsoo lembut.

"Sebenarnya kalian bekerja apa? Kenapa terdengar sangat berbahaya? Apa Luhan dan kalian akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol

"Kami akan baik-baik saja dan kalian harus percaya bahwa Luhan pasti akan mengizinkan kita bersama pada akhirnya. Aku kenal luluku" katanya meyakinkan Baekhyun

"Tapi untuk sementara kami tidak dapat bertemu dengan kalian, kami bertengkar dengan Luhan pagi ini, dan mengingat ini adalah masalah yang serius untuknya, kami tidak bisa membuatnya gusar. Luhan punya kebiasaan buruk jika merasa sendirian, semua keputusan yang dia ambil sendiri adalah bencana. Kalian mau bersabar dan menunggu kami kan?" Pinta Kai pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Tentu aku akan menunggu. Tapi jangan terlalu lama, belakangan ini aku memikirkanmu terus" lirih Kyungsoo memeluk Kai "Aku juga terus memikirkanmu" balas Kai memeluk Kyungsoo

"Aku juga akan menunggumu" Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol "Gomawo" balas Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak melihat mobil Luhan di parkiran. Apa dia tidak ada kuliah?" Tanya Kai melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo

"Entahlah, setelah bertengkar dengan kami, Luhan sepertinya pergi" lirih Baekhyun menyesal.

Kai dan Chanyeol bertatapan lalu saling mengangguk mengisyaratkan "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa" pamit Kai mencium kening Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga pamit. Jaga dirimu hmm.. Aku akan menghubungimu sebisaku" Chanyeol juga mencium kening Baekhyun berpamitan dan tak lama mereka pergi dari kampus Luhan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Mwo? Jungkook tiba-tiba mengajakmu bertemu? Itu jelas jebakan Lu, dia tidak mungkin sendirian" Kikwang memberitahu Luhan

"Batalkan saja. Lagipula ketiga temanmu tidak kau beritahu, itu hanya akan memperburuk hubungan kita" saran Siwon pada Luhan

"Apa kalian sadar siapa yang membuat kita berpisah jalan? Jungkook yang melakukannya. Lagipula karena dia juga kita kehilangan Taecyeon, dia membunuh Taecyeon yang jelas teman dekatnya. Apa tidak ada dari kalian yang merasa ini kesempatan kita untuk membalasnya? Aku sangat ingin membalasnya" geram Luhan penuh amarah.

"Lu, apa kau sadar kenapa Taecyeon bisa terbunuh? Itu karena dia melindungimu. Dan apa kau sadar kenapa kau tertembak setahun yang lalu? Itu karena kau tidak bersama ketiga temanmu Lu, kau selalu emosi jika bertindak, itu yang membuatmu kalah jika tidak ada yang mengontrolmu" kini Joon yang bersuara.

"Apa kalian mau mengatakan karena akulah Taecyeon terbunuh?" Tanya Luhan cepat

"Kami akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kami Taecyeon Lu, kau prioritas kami, dan keselamatanmu adalah yang utama untuk kami melebihi apapun termasuk diri kami sendiri" balas Yunho tak kalah cepat.

"BERHENTI MEMPERLAKUKAN AKU SEPERTI ANAK KECIL! LINDUNGI DIRI KALIAN SENDIRI! AKU BISA MELINDUNGI DIRIKU SENDIRI!" Teriak Luhan menendang meja membuat meja itu jatuh dan membuat hasil debaman yang kuat

"Lu" gumam Thunder dan Kikwang tak percaya, mereka tidak pernah melihat Luhan seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Aku mencari Jungkook selama ini, lalu kemudian dia datang sendiri padaku, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini lagi, aku berhutang nyawa pada Taecyeon. Aku ingin sekali membunuh Jungkook" lirih Luhan frustasi mengingat semua masa lalunya yang begitu menakutkan.

"Lihat dirimu Lu, kau dipenuhi rasa benci dan amarah yang teramat. Itu kelemahanmu Lu! Kau hanya bisa membuat strategi tapi untuk menjalankannya kau belum bisa" Thunder mengoreksi Luhan

"Dengar aku! Aku memang sangat marah dan aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi disana malam ini. Yang aku inginkan hanya Jungkook" desis Luhan mencengkram kerah Thunder

"Lu lepaskan Cheondong!" Joon memaksa Luhan melepaskan kekasihnya.

"Baiklah! Percuma aku disini. Aku tidak akan pergi malam ini, jadi kalian tidak usah memberitahu ketiga temanku bahwa aku kesini" gumam Luhan berbohong.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu satu hal pada kalian. Aku bukan tanggung jawab kalian, jadi jangan memperlakukanku secara istimewa. Kita semua sama!" Desis Luhan membanting pintu markas dan masuk kedalam mobilnya.

BRRRMMM...!

Terdengar suara mobil Luhan yang melesak dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan gedung tua itu, dan beberapa orang didalamnya yang hanya saling menatap dan terdiam.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
Luhan memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggirang sungai, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di kemudi mobil, entah kenapa hari ini, saat Jungkook menghubunginya, wajah Taecyeon selalu terngiang, wajahnya yang tertawa bodoh saat bercanda dengan Luhan, wajah seriusnya saat sedang melaksanakan aksi, dan wajah terakhir saat Luhan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat Taecyeon tertembak melindungi dirinya.

Perlahan dia keluar dari mobilnya sambil membawa bunga, dia berjalan menyusuri tempat yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang sudah beristirahat dengan tenang, sampai akhirnya kaki Luhan berhenti di sebuah gundukan dengan nama temannya tertera di sebuah nisan. Luhan berjongkok dan melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Hey Taec, aku datang" Luhan tersenyum lirih memandangi makam Taecyeon yang baru pertama kali ia kunjungi. Semua ingatan saat itu terputar di benak Luhan dengan jelas.

**Flashback:**

_"Lu, apa kau yakin Hayden disini?" Tanya Taecyeon memantau keadaan sekitar gedung tua yang terlihat sepi itu._

_"Aku yakin dia disini. Dan kau tahu kenapa tempat ini sepi?" Itu karena semua anak buahnya sudah ku alihkan ke tempat Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai dan lainnya berada. Jadi kita hanya perlu menangkap Hayden, misi sukses" cengir Luhan bersemangat._

_"Entahlah Lu, perasaanku tidak enak. Tabiya bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Taecyeon pada TOP_

_"Aku rasa aman. Paling hanya sekitar sepuluh orang yang menjaga Hayden" balas TOP menguatkan perkiraan Luhan_

_"Hey apa Jungkook sudah ada kabar?" Tanya Kikwang pada Taecyeon "Entahlah, dia tidak ada kabar dua hari ini. Pasti dia sedang tidur nyenyak sementara kita menyelesaikan misi" kekeh Taecyeon_

_"Lupakan dia, nanti juga dia kembali. Ayo kita masuk" Luhan keluar dari mobil perlahan dan diikuti ketiga orang lainnya._

_"Lu, apa kau merasa tidak aneh? Ini terlalu sepi" keluh Taecyeon "ayolah Taec, ini aman" balas Luhan percaya diri_

_Cklek!_

_Luhan membuka pintu utama gedung tua itu dan mengernyit bingung karena pintunya tak terkunci. Mereka semua masuk kedalam gedung tua yang gelap itu secara perlahan, namun tiba-tiba lampu di gedung tua itu menyala, membuat keempat orang yang sedang mengendap ini bingung._

_PROK! PROK! PROK!_

_Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang mengejek dari arah depan gedung, keemppatnya menoleh dan mendapati Hayden sedang menyeringai padanya._

_"Lihat siapa yang datang? Whoa ternyata si Player Maker berwajah cantik hmmm" sindir Hayden menatap tajam Luhan membuat otomatis Taecyeon, TOP dan Kikwang melingkari Luhan melindunginya._

_"Apa kau pikir bisa menangkapku dengan mudah hmm" tanyanya mengejek Luhan "Semua anak buahku ada disini, kau yang masuk perangkap" katanya menyeringai menakutkan_

_"Tidak mungkin" gumam Luhan tak percaya seluruh rencananya terbaca._

_"Aku akui rencanamu akan berhasil dan sangat mengagumkan Lu. Karena memang awalnya aku akan bersembunyi disini, sementara anak buahku mengalihkan perhatian teman-temanmu yang lain di gangnam" katanya bercerita_

_"Tapi aku berterimakasih pada teman kalian yang membocorkan rencana kalian sehingga aku dan seluruh anak buahku tetap ditempat ini siap membunuh kalian berempat, terutama kau." Desisnya pada Luhan_

_"Siapa yang memberitahukan ini padamu" geram Taecyeon merasa dikhianati._

_"Aku yang melakukannya" terdengar sebuah suara memasuki gedung tua tersebut sambil menyeringai sangat licik_

_"Jungkook?" Gumam Luhan tak percaya "Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan ini pada kami. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Teriak Luhan berlari menghampiri Jungkook yang terus menyeringai menjijikan_

_"HABISI MEREKA!" Teriak Hayden dan tak lama suara tembakan dan kerusuhan terdengar._

_"LUHAN!" Teriak ketiganya menyadari Luhan sudah tidak dalam pengawasan mereka._

_DOR! DOR!_

_Luhan mengarahkan tembakannya ke atas dimana seluruh anak buah Hayden menjadikannya target utama, walaupun begitu tujuannya hanya tetap Jungkook, dia akan membunuh Jungkook dengan tangannya sendiri._

_Jungkook juga mengarahkan pistolnya ke Luhan namun tidak ada satupun yang mengenai Luhan karena dia tidak fokus dan cukup terkejut dengan kemarahan Luhan. Sementara Luhan terus berjalan menghampiri Jungkook dengan amarah, hingga akhirnya dia bisa menggapai Jungkook dan_

_BUGH!_

_Luhan telak memukul wajah Jungkook membuatnya tersungkur "Penghianat sialan" katanya mengambil sebuah besi memukulkan Jungkook berkali-kali. Luhan dan Jungkook memang terkenal saling membenci di kelompok, mereka selalu bertengkar hebat bahkan untuk masalah kecil. Tapi Luhan tidak pernah menyangka kalau Jungkook tega menghianati mereka, membuatnya sangat geram dan tak bisa memaafkan si penghianat ini lagi._

_BUGH!_

_Jungkook membalas memukul Luhan, membuat Luhan tersungkur tak lama beberapa anak buah Hayden membantu Jungkook melawan Luhan. Tapi Luhan yang marah adalah Luhan yang tak akan membiarkan lawannya lolos dari cengkramannya._

_BUGH! BUGH!_

_Luhan menggunakan besi baja itu untuk melawan anak buah Hayden yang membantu Jungkook. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Jungkook untuk melarikan diri tapi Luhan tidak membiarkannya pergi dia mengambil vas kosong yang ada di meja dan_

_PRANG!_

_Luhan melemparkannya tepat mengenai kepala Jungkook membuatnya mengucurkan darah segar. Setelah memastikan Jungkook tak bisa lari kemana-mana Luhan menghabisi beberapa anak buah Hayden yang terus berdatangan,_

_Dilihatnya teman-temannya juga sedang mengurus beberapa anak buah yang memang sudah dibuat perangkap untuk keempatnya. Luhan sangat merutuki Jungkook karena hal ini. Sudah jelas mereka kalah jumlah, satu-satunya cara agar baku tembak ini berakhir adalah menyandera Hayden. Tapi fokus Luhan tertuju pada Jungkook terlebih dulu._

_"Bajingan sialan" desis Luhan duduk diatas Jungkook dan memukulinya habis-habisan "KENAPA KAU TEGA?" Teriak Luhan frustasi, Jungkook hanya terus menyeringai menjijikan "Kalian tetap akan mati disini" desis Jungkook_

_"Hell, kita mati bersama" teriak Luhan yang mengambil pecahan vas dan hendak menusukkanya pada Jungkook_

_"Arghhhhh" terdengar jeritan TOP yang terkena tembakan. Mata Luhan membelalak saat TOP tersungkur dan dipukuli beberapa pengawal Hayden._

_"Tabi" gumam Luhan melupakan Jungkook dan segera berlari menghampiri TOP. Hal ini tidak disia-siakan Jungkook yang melihat pistol disampingnya, dia langsung mengarahkan ke Luhan siap menembakan di kepala Luhan._

_"Bye, Little Lu" seringai Jungkook membidik Luhan_

_"LUHAN AWAS!" Teriak Taecyeon berlari kedepan Luhan dan_

_DOR!_

_Senyap,_

_Luhan merasa tubuhnya bergetar hebat mendengar suara tembakan yang begitu dekat dengannya, dia ingin menoleh, tapi dia takut menemukan kenyataan kalau sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada Taecyeon,namun akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk menoleh, Luhan menoleh dengan takut ke belakang dan kemudian berhadapan dengan Taecyeon yang tersenyum lirih padanya dan sedetik kemudian_

_BRAK!_

_Taecyeon duduk terjatuh dan sudah tak bernyawa karena Jungkook menembaknya tepat di kepala._

_Luhan merasa semua berputar, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi didepan matanya. Taecyeonnya terbaring tak bernyawa didepannya._

_"Andwae" gumam Luhan mendekati tubuh Taecyeon dengan gontai._

_DOR!_

_Sebuah peluru menghentakkan tubuh Luhan karena mengenai bahunya, Luhan terduduk karena tertembak di bahu, namun dia kembali berdiri menghampiri Taecyeon yang sudah tak bergeming disana._

_"LUHAN BAHAYA!" Teriak Kikwang yang tampaknya juga sudah babak belur. Semua terasa kosong untuk Luhan yang terus berjalan mendekati Taecyeon._

_BRAK!_

_Luhan terduduk disamping Taecyeon membawa kepala Taecyeon bertumpu di pangkuannya "Taec, bangun" lirih Luhan menepuk pipi Taecyeon "cocoya bangun. Ayo kita pulang" isak Luhan karena seluruh tubuh Taecyeon sudah menjadi dingin _

_"TAECYEONAAAA ANDWAEEEEE!" Jerit Luhan histeris memeluk Taecyeon erat._

_"KUBUNUH KAU JEON JEONGGUK!" Jerit Luhan mengambil pistol Taecyeon dan menembakannya berkali-kali. _

_Luhan kalap, dia terlalu marah, dia menembaki semua orang yang membuat Taecyeon pergi. Namun kesalahan seorang Xi Luhan adalah ketika dia marah dia menjadi tak terkontrol, Luhan berhasil menembak mata Jungkook yang sudah tersungkur di lantai membuat Jungkook mengalami pendarahan hebat dimatanya, dan tanpa membuang waktu, Luhan segera berlari mendekati Jungkook untuk membunuhnya namun_

_DOR!_

_Seseorang menembak Luhan tepat mengenai bagian dadanya hampir menembus ke jantungnya_

_"LUHAN!" Terdengar teriakan suara khas milik Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang sepertinya baru tiba, namun penglihatan Luhan kabur dan sedetik kemudian semua menjadi gelap_

_BRAK!_

_Luhan terjatuh di pelukan Sehun yang berlari dan berhasil menangkapnya dan setelah itu Luhan tidak pernah tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. _

_Dia mengalami koma selama dua minggu dan ketika sadarkan diri semuanya tidak mau membahas kejadian di gedung tua itu lagi. Yang paling diingat Luhan adalah dia kehilangan Taecyeon karena Jungkook. Dan semenjak itu Luhan bersumpah akan membunuh Jungkook dengan tangannya sendiri_

**End Of Flashback**

"Aku menemukan bajingan itu Taec, dia datang sendiri padaku, bukankah itu suatu kebetulan yang bagus hmm? Aku pastikan dia membayar semua yang telah dia lakukan pada kita-.. padamu Taecyeonna" Luhan meletakkan bunganya di makam Taecyeon.

"Aku merindukanmu Cocoya... Terimakasih untuk semua yang kau lakukan padaku. Aku menyayangimu" ujar Luhan tercekat di makam sahabatnya ini, dia dan Taecyeon pertama kali bertemu di sebuah klub judi di Busan. Awalnya Taecyeon adalah lawan, namun karena merasa kagum dengan kemampuan Luhan dan Chanyeol dia memutuskan untuk bergabung dan ternyata menjadi sangat dekat dengan Luhan. Luhan bahkan lebih memlih Taecyeon daripada Chanyeol untuk menemaninya berjudi, karena menurut Luhan, Taecyeon lebih santai dan lebih memberikan kebebasan untuk Luhan dibanding Chanyeol yang sangat protektif padanya.

Setelah selesai berkunjung ke makam Taecyeon untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan memutuskan untuk segera pulang dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya yang akan ia bawa untuk menghadapi Jungkook nanti malam.

**..**

**..**

**..**

BRAK!

Luhan memasuki rumahnya dan berjalan langsung kedalam kamarnya dalam diam, dia tidak berteriak seperti biasanya, yang dia hanya ingin lakukan segera pergi tidur dan istirahat karena hari ini terlalu banyak yang membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Lu, kau sudah pulang" Sehun menyapa Luhan namun diabaikan Luhan yang terus berjalan kekamarnya dan tak lama terdengar pintu kamarnya tertutup. Kai dan Chanyeol menatap Luhan yang tampak berbeda dengan khawatir. Namun mereka sendiri juga masih kecewa karena Luhan tidak langsung berbicara dan berusaha menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi pada mereka pagi ini.

"Aku akan bicara padanya" Sehun memberitahu Kai dan Chanyeol yang masih memandangi pintu kamar Luhan.

Cklek!

"Lu, boleh aku masuk" tanya Sehun membuka pintu kamar Luhan. Luhan yang sudah setengah tertidur akhirnya mengangguk dan mengijinkan Sehunnya masuk kedalam kamar.

"Kau kenapa sangat sedih hmmm" tanya Sehun duduk diranjang Luhan dan membelai pria manisnya yang lebih memilih untuk tetap tidur dengan mata terpejam namun masih sadar dan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Tidak apa Sehunnie, hanya ingin tidur" katanya sedikit membuka matanya menatap Sehun. "Apa kau masih tidak ingin bicara pada Kai dan Chanyeol?" Tanya Sehun memastikan. "Mereka yang tidak ingin bicara padaku" balas Luhan tersenyum lirih.

"Mereka ingin Lu, kalian tidak akan bisa begini terus. Kau menyayangi mereka, mereka juga sangat menyayangimu. Bicaralah pada mereka hmmm" Sehun membujuk Luhan

Luhan tersenyum karena ucapan Sehun yang sepenuhnya benar "Baiklah. Aku akan bicara pada mereka nanti, sekarang aku ingin tidur" balas Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya. "Tidurlah cantik. Aku akan membangunkanmu saat jam makan malam nanti" katanya mengecup kening Luhan dan meninggalkan kamar Luhan, membiarkan pria imutnya beristirahat sebentar.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Malam sudah sampai ke peraduannya, tidak seperti biasanya rumah yang terletak di dalam hutan itu terasa begitu berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Rumah yang biasanya dipenuhi gelak tawa, canda serta gurauan dari keempat penghuninya kini tampak sepi dan sunyi karena sang pembuat tawa, Luhan, sedang tidak dalam moodnya untuk melakukan hal konyol dan memaksa teman-temannya untuk tertawa, jangan lupakan kalau sepanjang hari ini Luhan, Kai dan Chanyeol ketiganya tidak saling menyapa, menjadikan suasana semakin canggung dan tidak seperti biasanya.

Kai sedang memberi makan Janggu dan Monggu, Chanyeol sedang bermain laptop dan Sehun yang mendapat giliran masak minggu ini, sedang sibuk didapur berusaha membuat makanan yang enak berharap bisa ketiga temannya yang biasanya sangat berisik kembali saling menyapa dan bercanda.

Sementara Luhan masih berada dikamarnya, Sehun akan membangunkannya lima belas menit lagi setelah makanannya siap. Dia tidak mau mengganggu Luhan yang sedang tidur terlelap dan terlihat lelah siang ini.

Ya, Sehun berfikir Luhan sedang tidur nyenyak dikamarnya, tapi pada kenyatannya, Luhan sedang mempersiapkan semua senjata yang akan ia bawa untuk bertemu Jungkook malam ini. Luhan bahkan mempersiapkan senapan kecil yang akan ia bawa kesana, padahal sebelumnya Luhan sangat tidak suka memegang senjata api, tapi ia membuat pengecualian karena ini adalah Jungkook.

Drrtt Drrtt

Ponsel Luhan bergetar, dia langsung mengangkatnya dengan terburu-buru "Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan dengan suara sepelan mungkin "Ah begitu. Baiklah, kerja bagus Shindongie, bayaran kalian akan aku kirim melalui rekening malam ini. Bersenang-senanglah, gomawo" balas Luhan menutup telponnya, tak lama setelah menutup ponselnya, Luhan bergegas membuka laptopnya dan mencari koordinat yang diberikan Shindong. Luhan mencari tahu apa yang direncanakan Jungkook di tempat dimana dia dan Jungkook akan bertemu.

"Katakan selamat tinggal Jeon Jeongguk !" seringai Luhan berterimakasih pada Shindong dan Kangin yang sudah dengan sempurna mencari tahu siapa saja yang akan berada disana. Jungkook akan datang bersama sepuluh orang pengawalnya, dan menurut Luhan itu bukan masalah jika harus kesana sendiri.

Tok! Tok

"Lu, kau sudah bangun?" terdengar suara Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan. Luhan dengan panik langsung menyembunyikan seluruh perlengkapannya ke kolong kasur, kemudian mengucak matanya dan membuat rambutnya terlihat berantakan. Setelah dirasa cukup seperti seseorang yang baru bangun tidur, Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Sudah Sehunnie" balasnya dengan suara dibuat-buat seperti bangun tidur "Aigoo lucu sekali" gemas Sehun mencium bibir Luhan "Ayo kita makan" katanya merangkul lengan Luhan menuruni tangga menuju ke meja makan.

Luhan sampai di meja makan dan duduk di kursinya, tapi tidak ada sapaan dari Kai dan Chanyeol membuatnya enggan untuk memulai percakapan terlebih dulu. Karena keduanya diam, Luhan juga memilih untuk diam tidak berniat berbicara, membuat Sehun satu-satunya pihak netral disini memijat kepalanya yang tidak pusing karena frustasi melihat ketiga temannya.

"Aku selesai" ujar Kai yang entah kenapa suaranya menjadi kesal, dia berharap Luhan berbicara, tapi Luhan sepertinya masih pada keputusannya tadi pagi dan memikirkan dia akan sulit bertemu dengan Kyungsoo membuatnya kesal. "Aku juga" timpal Chanyeol yang sepertinya menerima telpon dari seseorang dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarnya meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan berdua di meja makan.

"Kau juga sudah selesai? Kembalilah ke kamarmu" kesal Sehun kepada ketiga temannya, dia juga akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di meja makan.

Luhan tersenyum pahit karena ketiga temannya yang tampaknya sangat jengkel padanya "Aku harus bagaimana?" gumam Luhan bingung dan takut kalau masalah mereka akan semakin panjang dan berlarut-larut.

Luhan meghela nafasnya kasar dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan semua makanan yang tersisa di meja. Selain tidak ingin membuat Sehun kesal karena pertengkaran mereka bertiga, Luhan juga harus mengisi tenaga untuk kegiatan solonya nanti malam. Entah kenapa memikirkan akan berhadapan langsung dengan Jungkook membuatnya kembali bersemangat, yang ada di benak Luhan hanya ingin membuat Jungkook membayar semua apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Taecyeon, kemarahan Luhan selalu berada puncaknya jika menyinggung tentang Jungkook dan entah kenapa itu membuat Luhan menjadi sangat mengerikan.

Luhan kembali kekamarnya dan mempersiapkan perlengkapannya, dia membawa tas yang cukup berat berisi semua senjata yang dia ambil dari gudang pribadi mereka dibawah, entahlah apa yang Luhan pikirkan malam ini. Semuanya hanya tertuju pada Jungkook dan menghabisi Jungkook secepat mungkin.

Luhan melihat jam di tangannya dan dia menyeringai karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh, ini adalah saatnya dia pergi, dia mengambil kesempatan untuk pergi karena ketiga temannya sudah terlelap, dengan perlahan Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga. dan membuka pintu rumahnya dan menutupnya sepelan mungkin.

Luhan berjalan ke mobilnya yang sengaja ia parkirkan agak jauh dari rumah, ia tidak mau Sehun, Kai maupun Chanyeol terbangun karena suara mobilnya yang di modif seperti mobil balap mengganggu tidur mereka.

Cklek!

Luhan meletakkan tasnya di bangku belakang dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya sebelum cahaya menyilaukan diarahkan kepadanya. "Apa-apaan ini" gerutu Luhan karena merasa sangat silau.

"Kau tidak berniat berangkat sendiri kan Lu?" tanya seseorang yang bersender di mobil jeepnya "Tabi" balas Luhan menyadari T.O.P yang sedang berbicara padanya. "Kau tampak menyeramkan dengan baju dan sarung tangan hitam mu itu" kekeh suara lain yang sengaja mengarahkan senter ke wajah Luhan, membuat Luhan kesal "Lee Kikwang! Berhenti menyorotku" kesal Luhan yang sudah sangat hafal suara Kikwang dan TOP.

"Araseo, aku tidak akan menyorotmu lagi. Masuk kemobil kami saja, sayang kalau mobil cantikmu itu terkena tembakan atau ditabrak" Kikwang mengambil tas yang Luhan letakkan di bangku belakang "Kau bawa bom di tas ini? Kenapa berat sekali" gerutu Kikwang membawa tas Luhan dan merangkul lengan Luhan untuk bergabung bersamanya dan TOP. "Hmm.. aku membawa dua, aku siap menarik pemantik tuasnya jika memang harus" balas Luhan yang entah kenapa senang karena Kikwang dan TOP datang menemaninya malam ini.

Luhan yang sedang ditarik Kikwang naik ke _jeep _milik TOP menyadari kalau kedua temannya ini tidak sendirian, terlihat ada tiga _jeep _lainnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari _jeep _milik TOP "Kalian membawa anak buah kalian?" tanya Luhan pada Kikwang "Mereka anak buahmu juga Lu, kami hanya memberikan yang kau butuhkan" balas Kikwang mengusak rambut Luhan.

"Kalian yang terbaik" girang Luhan memasuki _jeep _milik TOP dengan percaya diri yang semakin meningkat karena dia memiliki _Backup _untuknya bertahan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Kenapa kalian memutuskan datang?" tanya Luhan saat TOP sudah menjalankan _jeep_ nya "Itu karena kau" Kikwang menoleh menjawab Luhan.

"Aku sebenarnya butuh kalian semua, tapi aku baru menyadari, semakin aku melibatkan kalian semua, semakin sulit aku menjangkau Jungkook" lirih Luhan memberitahu keduanya.

"Kau bukan satu-satunya yang ada disana saat Taecyeon tertembak. Kami juga disana dan kami sama marahnya denganmu, jadi jangan halangi kami untuk membalas Jungkook Lu, aku berharap Hayden juga disana, aku sangat ingin menghabisinya karena menembakku dan membuatmu berlari ke arahku saat itu" lirih TOP menerawang saat mengemudi.

Luhan memegang pundak TOP dan Kikwang seraya berkata "Kita akan membalas mereka hmmm" ujarnya dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari TOP dan Kikwang.

"Kau benar-benar tidak memberitahu Sehun dan yang lain?" tanya Kikwang merubah topik "Ani" balas Luhan menggeleng cepat "Kau akan dalam masalah setelah malam ini berakhir" kekeh TOP.

"Aku akan bermain bersih malam ini, jadi setelah selesai aku akan kembali tidur nyenyak di kamarku" cengir Luhan tak yakin. "Lu, paling ringan kita akan mendapatkan goresan malam ini dan yang paling buruk kita sekarat di rumah sakit, jadi jangan bermimpi bisa bermain bersih" kekeh TOP. "Hey , jangan lupakan aku siapa. Kita tidak akan mengikuti permainan mereka, mereka yang akan mengikuti permainanku" balas Luhan percaya diri.

"Beritahu kami rencanamu" pinta Kikwang "Kalian hanya perlu disampingku, Ingat! Fokus kita hanya pada Jungkook, jangan hiraukan kalau Hayden ada disana" Luhan memberitahu TOP dan Kikwang

"Kami memang tidak akan meninggalkanmu Lu. Kita masuk bersama tanpa luka dan akan keluar bersama tanpa luka juga" balas Kikwang menatap Luhan. Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya "Setuju" cengir Luhan bersamangat.

Dan tak lama TOP berhenti di tempat Luhan dan Jungkook membuat janji, Luhan mempersiapkan beberapa barang pentingnya dan turun dengan tergesa

BLAM!

Luhan sedikit membanting pintu belakang mobil TOP, dan tak lama TOP dan Kikwang berdiri disamping kanan dan kiri Luhan "Kau siap Lu?" tanya Kikwang dan TOP "Sangat siap" balas Luhan menyeringai melepas kacamata hitamnya dan melangkah masuk kedalam gedung tua yang mereka jadikan tempat bertemu, itu adalah gedung yang sama tempat dimana Taecyeon menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Ketiganya tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian pahit itu, perlahan mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk ke dalam gedung sialan yang membuat Taecyeon terbunuh.

Cklek!

Terdengar suara lonceng pintu yang berbunci karena ada tamu yang datang membukanya, tentu saja itu adalah Luhan yang diikuti TOP dan Kikwang dibelakang mereka

"Hay little Lu, lama tak berjumpa" sapa Jungkook dengan menyeringai karena sepertinya dia telah menunggu kedatangan Luhan "Kenapa tidak bersama tiga selir mu? Ah-… Aku tebak kau tidak memberitahu mereka, karena mereka pasti melarangmu untuk bertemu denganku ya? Ternyata kau masih cinderella" cibir Jungkook menghina Luhan

"Hmm … lama tak berjumpa, Whoa, matamu kenapa? Apa aku membuat kenangan indah pada matamu?" sindir Luhan melihat satu mata Jungkook menggunakan pelindung mata seperti seorang bajak laut.

"Mata dibayar mata" desis Jungkook menatap tajam Luhan

"Kalau begitu nyawa dibayar nyawa" balas Luhan tak kalah mendesih dan sedetik kemudian

BRAK!

Luhan dengan tiba-tiba membalikkan meja yang berada di depan Jungkook dan tak lama meraih lengan Jungkook kemudian menyadera Jungkook menggunakan pisau yang ia bawa.

"Jangan ada yang mendekat atau dia mati" desis Luhan menodongkan pisau di leher Jungkook. Anak-anak buah Jungkook pun menjadi ragu untuk menyerang, jangan lupakan TOP dan Kikwang yang juga sudah menodongkan senjata mereka siap menembak siapaun yang mendekat.

"Kau tidak bilang rencananya langsung menangkap Jungkook bodoh" kesal Kikwang pada Luhan. "Ini juga bukan rencanaku, hanya saja naluriku mengatakan harus mengatakan ini" bisik Luhan. "Kita bawa dia kesana" ujar Luhan melihat ruang kosong di kafe itu

"Percuma kau membawaku kesana, kau benar-benar penuh dendam Lu, aku suka kau yang seperti ini" bisik Jungkook memancing amarah Luhan "Diam kau sialan, aku akan membunuhmu disana" Luhan balik berbisik mengancam Jungkook.

"Lu, ini semua jebakan. Mereka terlalu diam dan tak bertindak" Kikwang memberitahu Luhan

"Terserah. Yang penting aku mendapatkan sialan ini" gumam Luhan yang mulai dengan keras kepalanya.

BLAM!

TOP menutup dan mengunci pintu ruangan yang kosong diikuti Kikwang dan Luhan yang mulai melakukan "sesuatu" pada Jungkook

BRAK!

Luhan mendorong kasar Jungkook ke lantai "Akhirnya aku benar-benar bisa membunuhmu" seringai Luhan menakutkan "Benarkah? Aku rasa kau yang akan mati..Ah tidak-.. temanmu yang akan mati, seperti Taecyeon" ejek Jungkook memancing amarah Luhan

"DIAM KAU SIALAN! JANGAN PERNAH SEBUT NAMA TAECYEON DENGAN MULUT KOTORMU" teriak Luhan mencengkram kerah Jungkook dan

BUGH!

Luhan memukul Jungkook menggunakan balok yang ada didalam ruang kosong tersebut, membuat Jungkook mengeluarkan darah segar dari kepalanya "Kau harus mati ditanganku" desis Luhan yang kembali memukul Jungkook.

BUGH!

"Ini untuk Taecyeon" Luhan kembali menyerang wajah dan kepala Jungkook dengan balok, membuatnya tersungkur sekarang

BUGH!

"Dan ini untuk seseorang yang menjijikan seperti dirimu yang menghianati teman-temanmu" teriak Luhan memukuli tanpa melihat kondisi Jungkook yang sudah sekarat. Sementara TOP dan Kikwang hanya melihat ngeri pemandangan didepan mereka. Mereka tahu hasilnya akan percuma jika menghentikan Luhan, jadi mereka lebih memilih mengawasi keadaan dan bersiap jika ada yang menyerang.

"Lu, kita harus segera pergi, ini benar-benar jebakan, tidak ada yang datang untuk menolongnya" teriak Kikwang menyadarkan Luhan yang sudah gelap mata terus menyerang Jungkook.

"Ah! Aku tidak tahu akan semudah ini membunuhmu. Mari kita akhiri ini sekarang, dengan cara yang sama saat kau membunuh Taecyeonku" desis Luhan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong belakangnya.

Ckrek!

Luhan mengokang senjatanya dan mengarahkan ke kepala Jungkook "Selamat tinggal sialan" seringai Luhan yang sudah akan menembakkan senjatanya ke kepala Jungkook, namun

BRAK!

Terdengar suara pintu tempat TOP dan Kikwang berdiri di dobrak, membuat keduanya otomatis berlari ke arah Luhan.

"HABISI MEREKA!" teriak suara yang sangat Luhan kenal, suara yang sama yang meminta anak buahnya untuk menghabisi mereka berempat setahun yang lalu, suara kedua yang sangat Luhan inginkan kematiannya, Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Hayden dengan muka liciknya menyeringai kearahnya

"Bunuh mereka semua, dan sisakan pria cantik yang disana. Bawa dia ke markas kita, aku ingin menghabisinya sendiri" perintah Hayden dan tak lama mereka ditembaki lebih dari sepuluh orang anak buah Hayden tanpa henti.

Luhan tidak bisa fokus menghabisi Jungkook karena suara tembakan dan peluru yang semuanya hampir mengenai dirinya sangat mengganggu, membuatnya geram dan menembak balik anak buah Hayden yang juga menggila.

"Luhan kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya TOP yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang tembok "Aku oke. Bagaimana kalian? Kikwang?" teriak Luhan yang juga bersembunyi di tembok sementara peluru terus-terusan di tembakkan ke arahnya "Aku kehabisan peluru" balas Kikwang memberitahu.

DOR!

Luhan baru saja akan melihat ke arah Kikwang, tapi peluru melesat cepat ke arahnya membuat pelipisnya tergores, "Sial" gerutu Luhan karena merasa sangat panas di bagian wajahnya.

"Yak! Jangan bawa dia" teriak Luhan berusaha menembak anak buah Hayden yang membawa Jungkook pergi "Luhan kita terdesak! Lupakan Jungkook" teriak TOP mengingatkan Luhan

"Sial mereka pergi" gumam Luhan melihat Hayden dan Jungkook sudah pergi dari gedung tua tersebut.

"LUHAN!" teriak TOP yang mulai kesal karena Luhan tidak mementingkan keselamatannya. Luhan yang baru menyadari sesuatu akhirnya membuat rencana.

"Tabi, kita cover Kikwang, kau didepan dan aku dibelakang" Luhan memberi perintah "Araseo. Dengan hitunganmu" balas TOP

"satu, dua,..Sekarang!" tak lama Luhan menjemput Kikwang dan mengcover musuh dengan menembaki satu-persatu, TOP bergabung setelah melihat Kikwang dan Luhan mendekat, mereka membuat formasi berbaris sambil saling melindungi dan berusaha keluar dari gedung tua sialan ini.

"Sial, mereka semakin banyak, peluruku hampir habis Lu" TOP juga memberitahu Luhan. Mereka berjongkok bersembunyi di dinding

"Dengar, aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka, kalian ke mobil dan ambil tasku, aku membawa dua granat, tarik pengamannya dan lemparkan kedalam, kalian beri aba-aba padaku, dan aku akan keluar. Langsung lempar oke, mereka semakin banyak" Luhan terengah menjelaskan dan tak lama pergi berlari mengalihkan perhatian

"Luhan!" teriak Tabi dan Kikwang bersamaan. "

SEKARANG!" teriak Luhan yang berlari ke lantai dua gedung tersebut untuk menjauhkan Kikwang dan TOP dari kejaran anak buah Hayden dan Jungkook.

Saat Luhan berlari, dia tidak menyadari ponselnya terjatuh cukup keras ke lantai bawah membuat gps yang dipasang ketiga temannya aktif dan secara otomatis alarm di ponsel ketiga temannya berbunyi. Gps di ponsel Luhan akan aktif jika ponsel itu mengalami benturan yang cukup keras, hal itu dilakukan Sehun karena merasa tidak ada alasan untuk Luhan membuang ponselnya, kecuali dua hal, pertama karena dia marah dan kedua, Luhan memang dalam bahaya

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sementara dirumah Sehun dan ketiga temannya….

KRING! KRING! KRINGG

Suara alarm yang sangat kencang berbunyi dari masing-masing ponsel Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol, membuat ketiga pria yang sudah tertidur di kamar mereka masing-masing terbangun karena kaget. Dari kamar yang berbeda, ketiga pria ini mengambil ponselnya bersamaan dengan cepat dan membelalakan mata mereka karena melihat peringatan gps mereka di ponsel Luhan aktif dengan tulisan _**"Luhan in Danger".**_

"What the.." gumam ketiganya bersamaan dan keluar dari kamar masing-masing.

"Sehunna ada apa? Kenapa gps Luhan aktif di ponselku?" teriak Kai dari bawah "Entahlah, akan aku periksa kamarnya" balas Sehun memasuki kamar Luhan dengan terburu-buru

"Dia tidak ada di kamarnya" teriak Sehun menuruni tangga memberitahu Kai

"Dia kemana?" tanya Kai yang mulai menyusuri rumahnya, namun juga tidak menemukan Luhan

BRAK!

"Luhan mengambil persediaan senjata dan beberapa granat dari gudang" teriak Chanyeol memberitahu keduanya dengan terengah

"A-apa?" tanya Kai terkejut

"Sial! Kita bergegas ke markas. Sekarang!" teriak Sehun yang kembali kekamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa barang dan kemudian pergi menuju ke mobilnya diikuti Kai dan Chanyeol di belakangnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Kita ambil sekarang dan kemudian pergi darisini, Luhan tidak akan bertahan lama jika sendirian" Kikwang berlari perlahan keluar diikuti TOP di belakangnya.

DOR! DOR!

Luhan hanya bisa bersembunyi di belakang tembok karena tidak ingin membuang-buang pelurunya yang hanya sedikit tersisa.

"Sial. Mereka mendekat, kenapa gelap sekali" gerutu Luhan.

Saat sedang menggerutu, Luhan merasakan pistol ditodongkan ke kepalanya "bangun atau aku tarik pelatuknya" ancam anak buah Hayden. Luhan tidak punya pilihan lain selain bangun dan mengikuti kemauan anak buah Hayden, baru saja Luhan berdiri, kembali terdengar suara tembakan

DOR!

Anak buah Hayden yang menodongkan pistol ke arahnya tiba-tiba tersungkur "Lu, kau tidak apa?" tanya anak buah TOP dan Kikwang menghampirinya "Aku tidak apa… ah terimakasih sudah menolongku" pekik Luhan berterimakasih pada anak buahnya.

"Itu sudah tugasku, ayo kita pergi. TOP dan Kikwang akan segera melemparkan granatnya, mereka semakin banyak" anak buah Luhan memberitahu, namun belum sempat melangkah

DOR!

Suara tembakan kembali terdengar, kali ini anak buah Luhan yang baru saja menolongnya kembali tertembak dan langsung tersungkur tak sadarkan diri didepan Luhan. membuat Luhan bergetar hebat dan sangat marah, lagi, Luhan sudah lepas kendali dan tak terkontrol.

"Bajingan sialan" teriak Luhan geram mengambil pistol anak buahnya dan menembakkan berkali-kali pada orang yang menembak anak buahnya. Luhan menembaknya berkali-kali walau anak buah Hayden sudah tak bernyawa. "AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!" teriak Luhan sangat marah hingga gemetar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"LUHAN CEPAT KELUAR WAKTUMU LIMA DETIK!" teriak Kikwang panik karena masih mendengar suara Luhan didalam gedung sementara mereka sudah melemparkan granatnya kedalam.

"Sial" gumam Luhan yang melihat satu-satunya kesempatan berlari hanya jendela lantai dua di gedung tua tersebut. "Aniya, aku tidak boleh mati. Kai dan Chanyeol belum memaafkan aku" gumam Luhan berlari dengan cepat ke arah jendela dan

PRANG!

Luhan menerobos jendela lantai dua dan tak lama

DUAR!

Ledakan hebat terjadi sedetik setelah Luhan melompat keluar dari jendela, Luhan merasakan hentakan dari ledakan tersebut, membuat tubuhnya terlempar lebih jauh dari yang seharusnya

DUAGH!

Luhan terhempas keras ke tanah membuatnya tak sadarkan diri seketika.

TOP dan Kikwang membelalak terkejut melihat aksi nekat Luhan yang sangat fatal, keduanya terdiam beberapa detik menyaksikan langsung kejadian Luhan yang melompat dari jendela dengan cepat dan baru sadar jika Luhan tak bergerak lagi setelah terjatuh ke tanah.

"Andwae" gumam Kikwang berlari mendekati tubuh Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri

"Luhan, lu, bangun" TOP membawa Luhan ke pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri

"Luhan, hey bangun" Kikwang melakukan hal yang sama tapi Luhan tetap bergeming

"LUHAN!" teriak TOP dan Kikwang bersamaan, namun tak ada respon dari Luhan yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

_**tobecontinued...**_

* * *

_**Luhan gimana? Reaksi SeKaiYeol gimana?**_

**_._**

**_Oia, mau kasih tau buat reader kesayangan yang baru gabung baca ff triplet..._**

**_semua ff triplet fokus cerita ke Luhan ya, jadi yang minta request fokus Kaisoo Chanbaek kayanya belum bisa deh, maaf ya :|... tapimah mereka pasti ada dan dijelasin hubungan mereka dsini, tenang aja. tapi klo spesifik dan fokus ke mereka belum bisa ya kesayangan :'' _**

**_soalnya konflik mereka berempat banyak di ff ini, jadi ya gituu.. ini aja HunHannya ga resmi-resmi jadian -,- sabar ya lagi proses peresmian kok wkwkwk _**

**_tapi klo SeLuKaiYeol sih pasti ada, mereka berempat kan pemeran utamanya hihihih_**

**_._**

**_last, Happy reading and review :D_**

**_terimakasih semuanyaaa... :*_**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Death Fourth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s)**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sebelumnya...**_

_"LUHAN CEPAT KELUAR WAKTUMU LIMA DETIK!" teriak Kikwang panik karena masih mendengar suara Luhan didalam gedung sementara mereka sudah melemparkan granatnya kedalam._

_"Sial" gumam Luhan yang melihat satu-satunya kesempatan berlari hanya jendela lantai dua di gedung tua tersebut. "Aniya, aku tidak boleh mati. Kai dan Chanyeol belum memaafkan aku" gumam Luhan berlari dengan cepat ke arah jendela dan_

_PRANG!_

_Luhan menerobos jendela lantai dua dan tak lama_

_DUAR!_

_Ledakan hebat terjadi sedetik setelah Luhan melompat keluar dari jendela, Luhan merasakan hentakan dari ledakan tersebut, membuat tubuhnya terlempar lebih jauh dari yang seharusnya_

_DUAGH!_

_Luhan terhempas keras ke tanah membuatnya tak sadarkan diri seketika._

_TOP dan Kikwang membelalak terkejut melihat aksi nekat Luhan yang sangat fatal, keduanya terdiam beberapa detik menyaksikan langsung kejadian Luhan yang melompat dari jendela dengan cepat dan baru sadar jika Luhan tak bergerak lagi setelah terjatuh ke tanah._

_"Andwae" gumam Kikwang berlari mendekati tubuh Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri_

_"Luhan, lu, bangun" TOP membawa Luhan ke pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri_

_"Luhan, hey bangun" Kikwang melakukan hal yang sama tapi Luhan tetap bergeming_

_"LUHAN!" teriak TOP dan Kikwang bersamaan, namun tak ada respon dari Luhan yang sedang tak sadarkan diri._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"LUHAN!" Teriak TOP dan Kikwang bersamaan dengan panik dan sangat takut, yang dipanggil namanya pun tersentak kaget dan perlahan membuka matanya. "Hey, wajah kalian seperti idot kalau menangis" kekeh Luhan tersenyum menahan sakit.

"Omo... Luhannie syukurlah, kau membuatku hampir mati. Dasar rusa idiot!" Kesal Kikwang memeluk Luhan erat.

"Aghhh sakit" rengek Luhan karena Kikwang memeluknya sangat erat. "Tabi aku sudah tidak apa, berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan akan memakanku" kesal Luhan pada TOP yang terus melotot kearahnya.

"Sudah dua kali Lu kau seperti ini saat bersamaku, pertama kau sekarat di rumah sakit dan hari ini kau melompat seperti orang gila darisana. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan" tuntut TOP denga suara khawatirnya dan wajah yang sangat pucat.

Luhan tahu nada khawatir ini, ini adalah nada yang sama yang diberikan TOP saat pertama kali Luhan sadar dari komanya beberapa waktu lalu, nada yang menyiratkan perasaan bersalah yang teramat. Nada ketakutan karena tidak bisa menjaga apa yang harusnya dijaga. Luhan yang menyadari semua itu tidak mau membuat TOP dan Kikwang kembali merasa bersalah, padahal mereka sudah dengan baiknya mengorbankan diri dengan nyawa mereka sebagai taruhannya malam ini.

Luhan memaksakan diri untuk bangun dengan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya, kemudian dia bertolak pinggang sambil berkata "Aku ini tidak selemah yang kalian semua pikirkan. Salahkan Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang terlalu memanjakanku sehingga aku terlihat lemah. Kalau jatuh dari lantai dua itu bukan masalah untukku. Tapi kalau jatuh dari lantai 15 baru aku akan mati. Sudah ayo kita pulang. Badanku sakit semua, lagipula polisi akan segera datang kesini sepertinya" gerutu Luhan meminta bantuan Kikwang dan TOP untuk berjalan.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau pingsan?" Tanya Kikwang khawatir merangkul lengan Luhan dipundaknya dan membantunya berjalan.

"Itu karena efek ledakannya, aku merasa terdorong kuat tadi. Aku kan bilang beri aba-aba padaku. Kenapa langsung melemparkan granat ke dalam? Dasar idiot!" Kesal Luhan menyalahkan Kikwang dan TOP yang sedang memapahnya berjalan.

"Mian. Kami pikir kau sudah dibawah dan tinggal berlari" sesal Kikwang dan TOP bersamaan

"Hey..hey.. Aku kan hanya bercanda" ujar Luhan menempelkan kepala Kikwang dan TOP ke arahnya dengan gemas. "Terimakasih sudah menemaniku malam ini" cengir Luhan yang bahagia namun masih sangat marah karena Jungkook kembali terlepas.

"Setelah ini kami habis oleh kekasih dan teman-temanmu" kekeh Kikwang yang sudah tahu akhir dari aksi malam ini seperti apa.

"Yak! Kalian harus semangat, kalau ketiga pria tampanku memutuskan hubungan lagi, aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan bersama kalian dan tidak memutuskan komunikasi atau hubungan kita, percaya hmmm" Luhan meyakinkan kedua orang yang sedang merangkulnya ini.

"Memangnya kau berani pada Sehun?" TOP menantang Luhan

"A-ani, tapi kalau aku keras kepala, mereka akan menurutiku" balas Luhan pecaya diri.

"Araseo.. Araseoo.. Ayo kita kembali ke markas, kau harus diobati" ujar TOP membantu Luhan duduk di kursi belakang mobil dan kemudian ikut masuk ke mobill bersiap menjalankan jeep nya.

"Lu, apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit? Kau yakin tidak apa?" Tanya Kikwang menoleh ke belakang memastikan Luhan

"Ke markas saja, aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit" balas Luhan meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, kita pergi" ujar TOP menyalakan mobilnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan gedung tua yang masih terbakar dan sangat berantakan itu.

"Hmmm" balas Luhan yang seluruh pandangannya menatap ke gudang yang terbakar, gambaran Taecyeon kembali terngiang-ngiang dibenaknya, tempat yang menjadi akhir hidup Taecyeon sudah terbakar hangus , tapi satu hal yang paling membuatnya marah adalah dia kembali membuat Jungkook berhasil melarikan diri dan gagal membunuhnya lagi.

Dengan tatapan nanar ia melihat gedung yang sudah hancur itu, Luhan mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan penuh emosi sambil bergumam "Aku akan membunuhmu Jeon Jeongguk" lirihnya menakutkan.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

BRAK!

"LUHAN!" Seru ketiga pria yang sampai di markas pribadi mereka, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Luhan disana

"Sial! Ponselnya sepertinya rusak...arghhh" kesal Sehun menggebrak meja.

Drrrt Drrtt

"Bagaimana? Kau tahu dimana Luhan?" Tanya Kai pada Shindong yang sedang menelponnya.

"MWO? BA-bagaimana bisa?!" Tanya Kai terkejut. "Araseo. Kami kesana!" Balas Kai menutup telponnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang wajahnya sudah memucat

"Dia menemui Jungkook" Kai memberitahu keduanya dengan wajah penuh ketakutan dan sangat datar.

"Mwo?" Pekik Chanyeol yang merasakan kepalanya langsung berdenyut sakit.

Sehun pun secara otomatis mengepalkan tangannya menahan marah dan meredakan rasa takutnya yang luar biasa.

"Dimana tempatnya?" Tanya Sehun tercekat "Sudah terbakar, Luhan tidak kesana sendirian. Kau pasti tahu dia dimana" balas Kai yang juga mengepalkan tangannya menatap Sehun. Tak berbeda dari kedua temannya, Chanyeol yang biasanya sangat sabar menghadapi tingkah Luhan kini menjadi geram dan kecewa pada Luhannya yang masih saja terobsesi pada Jungkook.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"Kau gila Lu, sangat gila! Kau terlalu nekat dan emosi" ini adalah gerutuan ke sekian yang Luhan dengar sejak tiba di markas lamanya setengah jam yang lalu.

Semuanya sangat tegang melihat Luhan yang sangat berantakan dan tubuhnya dipenuhi memar yang tidak akan hilang dalam waktu sehari atau seminggu, mereka berenam bersyukur Luhan hanya mengalami memar, tapi kemudian wajah mereka mengeras membayangkan reaksi ketiga teman Luhan akan seperti apa jika tahu Luhan yang begitu mereka jaga terlibat aksi gila meregang nyawa yang bisa kapan saja membuatnya mati ditempat kejadian.

"Ayolah aku baik-baik saja" jengah Luhan yang mendapat ceramah dari semua orang yang berada di markas

"Lengan kanan robek dan harus di perban, pelipis mata sobek, memar di lengan dan wajah. Dan kau masih bilang baik-baik saja? Dasar rusa tukang bohong!" sindir Yunho mengoreksi satu persatu luka Luhan.

"Selesai Lu" Siwon menempelkan plester di pelipis Luhan dan semua luka Luhan sudah diobati dan dibersihkan oleh calon dokter muda yang lebih memilih dunianya sekarang.

"Gomawo hyung" cengir Luhan pada Siwon mengabaikan ocehan Yunho yang terus menyindirnya.

"Jadi apa rencanamu sekarang?" Tanya Thunder yang sedang bersandar pada Joon "Ummhh.. Aku tidak bisa pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini, jadi jika diijinkan aku ingin menginap disini beberapa hari. Bersama kalian" pinta Luhan berharap.

"Mwo?" Terdengar suara-suara kaget yang semakin ngeri dengan rencana Luhan "Ani, kau tidak boleh disini, Sehun bisa membunuh kami jika tahu kau disini" kekeh Thunder membayangkan wajah Sehun

"Kalian tega mengusir pria terluka sepertiku? Semalam saja. Besok aku akan menginap dirumah temanku. Aku akan mencari alasan pada Sehun dan yang lain" Luhan meyakinkan keenam temannya.

"Aku mohon" pinta Luhan seperti anak teraniaya pada teman-temannya "Ah mata itu!" Gerutu Yunho tak tahan melihat mata melas Luhan.

"Araseo. Kami ijinkan, hanya semalam kau disini" TOP membuat keputusan dan yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Kau tidur dikamar Cheondong, Lu. Nanti kau tidur bersamaku" bisik Joon pada Thunder, dan Thunder mengangguk menyetujui,

"Aku senang sekali masih diterima disini... Wuhuuu" seru Luhan menyengir lebar,

"Aghhh... Sakit" kesal Luhan merasakan pipinya sobek saat tertawa "Jangan tertawa lebar-lebar, goresan di pipimu belum mengering" Siwon mengusak rambut Luhan memberitahu

"Araseo. Aku tidak mau bicara saja" gerutu Luhan yang lebih memilih diam karena setiap bicara pipinya terasa disobek.

"Lu, cepat hubungi Sehun dan yang lainnya, jangan buat mereka marah" Kikwang mengingatkan Luhan

"Ani, mereka tidak akan marah. Mereka sudah tidur sekarang, aku akan menghubungi mereka besok pagi. Lagipula ponselku jatuh di gedung tadi, aku akan membeli yang baru besok pagi" lirih Luhan yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba merindukan ketiga temannya.

Luhan kebali menceritakan aksi heroiknya di gedung tua pada teman-temannya yang mulai bosan mendengarkan ocehan Luhan, semua masih sempat tertawa karena terkadan Luhan menceritakannya dengan berlebihan sampai akhirnya mereka terkejut mendengar suara ribut yang berasal dari luar dan tak lama

BRAK!

Terdengar suara pintu didobrak dan sepertinya dirusak oleh beberapa orang dan tak lama terdengar suara teriakan penuh emosi dan marah.

"LUHAN!" si pemilik nama yang dipanggil itu pun hanya bisa menatap takut dengan jantung yang sangat berdebar karena dia tahu persis suara siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Sial" gerutu Yunho melihat Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol memasuki ruangan dengan penuh emosi dan marah.

TOP langsung menghampiri mereka dan berusaha menahan mereka agar tidak emosi "Hey aku bisa jelaskan" katanya berbicara langsung pada Sehun yang hanya menatap tajam ke arah Luhan yang sedang duduk di sofa

"Minggir" desis Sehun.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya terlebih dulu, kalian tidak bisa emosi seperti ini" TOP masih menghalangi ketiganya agar tidak langsung membawa Luhan pergi

"Sialan! Bagaimana kami tidak emosi! Lihat wajahnya yang sangat berantakan dengan memar dan perban di seluruh tubuhnya" Kai maju mencengkram kerah TOP dengan geram.

"Kalian tidak bisa membawa Luhan pergi sekarang. Kalian terlalu emosi" Yunho ikut maju menghalangi ketiganya membawa Luhan pergi.

"Minggir kalian!" teriak Chanyeol yang sudah sangat geram dan

BUGH!

Chanyeol telak memukul Yunho tepat diwajahnya membuat keempat orang yang sedang mengelilingi Luhan hendak maju dan ikut melawan ketiga orang yang sedang emosi ini.

Sehun tidak mengabaikan kesempatannya, dia langsung menyeruak ke kerumunan yang melindungi Luhan di belakang mereka dan menatap tajam ke arah Luhan "Kita pulang" desis Sehun mencengkram lengan Luhan kuat kentara sekali dia sedang marah.

"Sehunna" lirih Luhan yang merasa tangannya sakit ditarik terlalu kencang oleh Sehun.

"Dan untuk kalian. Ini adalah terakhir kali kita bertemu. Kita memang tidak akan pernah bisa bersama lagi. Aku akan membunuh kalian jika aku melihat kalian berada di sekitar Luhan" desis Kai melihat keenam temannya yang tampak syok dengan amarah Sehun Kai dan Chanyeol

"Andwae" gumam Luhan ketakutan mendengar ucapan Kai dalam pegangan Sehun "Ayo pergi" Kai ikut menarik lengan Luhan dengan kasar membawa Luhan kembali ke rumah mereka.

"Kita tidak bisa kehilangan mereka. kita butuh mereka untuk kasus kita" gumam Thunder yang merasa harapannya dan teman-temannya untuk hidup bebas hanya sebuah mimpi.

"SIALAN!" geram Yunho menendang meja membuat meja itu terbalik dan makanan yang ada diatasnya tumpah berantakan.

"Bagaimana ini" ketakutan juga di gumamkan oleh Kikwang yang merasa itu salahnya karena Luhan bisa sampai separah hari ini.

**..**

**..**

**..**

BLAM!

Pintu mobil ditutup dengan sangat keras oleh ketiga orang yang emosinya masih meluap malam ini. Sebenarnya Luhan bertanya-tanya darimana mereka tahu keberadaan dirinya, bukankah tadi mereka sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya, tapi kenapa mereka datang ke markas dengan emosi yang sangat memuncak.

Lengan Luhan yang tak cedera kembali dicengkram kuat oleh Sehun membuatnya sedikit meringis dan juga geram karena sedari tadi dalam perjalanan pulang hanya aura menakutkan yang bisa dirasakan Luhan.

"Sehun lepas!" geram Luhan menghempaskan cengkraman Sehun saat mereka sudah didalam rumah "ADA APA DENGAN KALIAN" Luhan berteriak kesal karena hanya ada tatapan tajam dari ketiganya.

"KAU!" Kai mendekati Luhan dan mencengkram kerah Luhan kasar "Jika kau mau mati, kau harus mati ditanganku, bukan ditangan Jungkook sialan itu" desis Kai menakutkan di wajah Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit kesulitan bernafas.

"Kai sudah! Jangan membuatnya takut" Chanyeol menjauhkan Kai dari Luhan

"Kau istirahatlah, dan jangan coba-coba untuk pergi sendirian lagi" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada yang sangat dingin yang baru pertama kali Luhan dengar selama mengenal Chanyeol

"Tidak usah menyuruhku! AKU BENCI KALIAN!" Luhan berteriak emosi dan penuh kekesalan hingga membuatnya sesak dan ingin menangis.

Luhan berlari kekamarnya dan

BLAM!

Dia membanting pintu kamarnya keras meninggalkan Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang juga masih belum bisa meredakan emosinya masing-masing.

"SIALLL!" geram Kai yang juga masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membanting keras pintunya.

Ini adalah hal yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Mereka berempat tidak pernah bertengkar hebat seperti ini sebelumnya, ini pertama kalinya mereka dipenuhi dengan emosi yang sangat meluap dan kemarahan yang sangat menakutkan. Keempatnya berfikir dikamar masing-masing, kemudian rasa takut kehilangan satu sama lain menyergap ke relung hati mereka yang paling dalam, membuat mereka bergetar ketakutan memikirkannya.

Untuk Luhan, sakit yang dia rasakan kini menjadi fisik dan mental. Awalnya dia hanya merasa nyeri di pipi dan lengannya, tapi kini rasa sakit di hatinya mengalahkan rasa sakit fisiknya, dia tidak berhenti menangis sesunggukan di kamarnya, dia ingin berhenti menangis karena sudah sangat lelah, tapi bayang-bayang wajah ketiga temannya yang sangat marah dan emosi padanya membuat Luhan ketakutan dan sulit untuk memejamkan matanya. "Mi-anhae" isak Luhan mengambil foto mereka berempat yang ada di meja kamarnya dan memeluk erat bingkai foto itu, tak lama kemudian Luhan menyerah dengan rasa lelah dan kantuknya, Luhan tertidur dengan isakan menemaninya malam ini.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan paginya, perang dingin masih terjadi di rumah yang biasanya penuh dengan tawa itu, kali ini rasa frustasi Luhan bertambah karena Sehunnya juga enggan bicara padanya, tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai percakapan, semuanya lebih memilih diam dan bertahan pada emosi masing-masing.

Luhan tidak mau membuat ketiga temannya tambah kesal, oleh karena itu dia memaksakan bangun pagi-pagi dengan mata sembab dan nyeri di tubuhnya kemudian dengan perlahan menuruni tangga dan tanpa berkata-kata duduk di meja makan menghampiri ketiga temannya yang sudah berada disana dan sedang menunggunya.

Keempatnya sekarang sedang berada di meja makan dengan sangat diam, hanya terdengar suara sendok dan garpu yang menjadikan suasana sarapan pagi itu semakin canggung. Karena tidak tahan Luhan akhirnya berusara.

"Maaf" lirihnya dengan suara bergetar kepada teman-temannya, kegiatan makan Sehun Kai dan Chanyeol sempat terhenti, tapi kemudian mereka meneruskan makan mereka lagi tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Luhan.

Luhan hanya tertunduk menahan tangis karena tidak mendapat respon, biasanya dia akan merengek dan salah satu dari mereka akan menenangkan Luhan, tapi untuk kali ini, semuanya tidak akan sama dengan masalah kecil sebelumnya. Luhan tidak berniat sama sekali meneruskan makannya, dia hanya mengacak nasi gorengnya tanpa memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

Sehun melirik sekilas kegiatan yang Luhan lakukan, awalnya dia memang ingin membalas ucapan Luhan, tapi mereka bertiga sepakat untuk sedikit lebih keras pada Luhan kali ini.

Sehun mengambil selembar roti dengan selai strawberry didalamnya, kemudian ia mengambil nasi goreng Luhan dan menggantinya dengan roti isi strawberry itu "Makan rotinya jika tidak nafsu nasi goreng" ujar Sehun dingin, Luhan memandang sekilas Sehun yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya, menolak menatap Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafasnya frustasi, dia ingin sarapan ini segera berakhir dan kembali kekamarnya untuk beristirahat, saat sedang menghela nafasnya matanya bertemu pandang dengan Kai yang juga menatapnya tajam "Makan" ujar Kai dengan suara yang sama dinginnya dengan milik Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk takut dan sedikit menggigit rotinya, namun saat mengunyah dia tertunduk dan terisak entah karena apa.

"Lu, makan dengan benar, kenapa menangis?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sebenarnya khawatir namun tetap harus tegas.

"Makan yang benar." tegur Sehun dan Kai hampir bersamaan.

Luhan tambah terisak saat ketiganya membentaknya, bahunya bergetar kencang dan dia kesal karena dimarahi terus menerus.

"Lu!" Kai mendesis memanggil Luhan

"H-hikss... Huwaa.. Pi-pi-_hix_-ku sakit kalau mengunyah, rasanya mau sobek. Jangan paksa aku makan yang berat" isak Luhan yang akhirnya memutuskan kembali kekamarnya dengan perut kosong karena tidak bisa memakan apapun.

Luhan masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan sangat kesal dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang kesayangannya yang selalu menerimanya tanpa harus memarahinya terus-terusan, setelah mendapatkan posisi nyaman di ranjangnya, Luhan langsung memutuskan untuk tidur mengabaikan rasa lapar dan nyeri di tubuhnya, dia juga tidak mau dimarahi terus-terusan oleh Sehun Kai dan Chanyeol.

Cklek!

Belum lama memejamkan mata, Luhan kembali terbangun karena ketiga temannya masuk kedalam kamarnya. "Kalian mau apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung karena Sehun dan Kai mengemasi pakaian Luhan membuat Luhan membelalak takut

"Jangan usir aku! Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi" Luhan berubah histeris mengira dirinya akan diusir.

"Tidak akan ada yang mengusirmu. Ini bubur. Bilang aaaa Lu, kau harus sarapan dulu" Chanyeol membuatkan bubur untuk Luhan agar Luhan mengisi perutnya. Luhan yang memang merasa lapar langsung membuka mulutnya tanpa menolak. Kali ini lebih baik, karena dia tak perlu mengunyah dan itu terasa menyenangkan

"Lalu kita mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"Selesai. Kita akan kerumah sakit" Chanyeol meletakkan mangkuk buburnya dan memberitahu Luhan sementara Kai dan Sehun sibuk memasukkan baju Luhan kedalam tas.

"Lalu untuk apa membawa bajuku?" Luhan bertanya lagi pada Chanyeol karena hanya dia yang akan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan "Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau kau harus dirawat" balas Chanyeol.

"Tapi kan aku baik-baik saja" gumam Luhan

BRAK!

Kai sangat geram mendengar ucapan Luhan, karena kesal ia membanting lemari baju Luhan dengan kasar "BERHENTI BILANG KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA! BAHKAN UNTUK MENGANGKAT GELAS SAJA KAU GEMETAR" bentak Kai membuat Luhan berjengit kaget dan kembali tertunduk.

"Dia sudah selesai makan yeol?" Tanya Sehun yang masih enggan bertanya pada Luhan "Sudah, dia menghabiskan buburnya" Chanyeol memberitahu.

"Kalian bersiaplah, kita berangkat" Sehun memberitahu Kai dan Chanyeol. Kai yang masih memandang tajam Luhan dirangkul Chanyeol untuk segera bersiap dan langsung ke rumah sakit.

"Kenapa menangis lagi?" Tanya Sehun dingin melihat Luhan menunduk dan bahunya bergetar. "Aku takut pada kalian yang seperti ini" isaknya tercekat.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau tidak takut pada Jungkook yang membawa anak buah dan senjata lengkap" balas Sehun mengepalkan tangan membayangkan Luhan bisa mati kapan saja kemarin malam.

"Lihat aku!" Perintah Sehun dingin "Jangan membuatku membentakmu" desis Sehun dan Luhan melihat ke arah Sehun dengan takut.

"Kau tahu kenapa kami begini?" Tanya Sehun menatap Luhan tajam, Luhan sedikit terisak karena sangat takut dengan tatapan Sehun tapi kemudian dia menggeleng lemah.

"Itu karena kami sangat kecewa padamu" balas Sehun dengan nada yang sarat akan kekecewaan "Aku pikir kita keluarga" Sehun menambahkan kalimat yang membuat Luhan tambah terisak. "Kita memang keluarga" balas Luhan cepat.

"Keluarga tidak saling meninggalkan dan keluarga saling mempercayai. Kau bahkan membohongi kami dan tak bicara apa-apa kemarin" balas Sehun sangat kecewa

"Aku ingin memberitahu.. Tapi-.."

"Sehunna ayo berangkat" Kai berteriak dari bawah memanggil Sehun "Oke" balas Sehun

"Lupakan! Ayo kita berangkat" katanya meninggalkan Luhan di kamarnya, Sehun tak sengaja menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Luhan yang kesulitan berdiri, dia kemudian mendekati Luhan dan membawa Luhan kedalam gendongannya.

Luhan awalnya kaget karena Sehun menggendongnya, tapi dia tahu tidak ada yang berubah dengan sikap Sehun hanya karena dia menggendongnya. Biasanya Luhan merasa sangat hangat setiap Luhan menggendongnya, tapi kali ini hanya emosi dan perasaan yang dingin yang ia rasakan.

Kai dan Chanyeol yang biasanya menggoda Luhan yang manja pun, hanya menatap dingin dan menuju ke mobil untuk segera pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak tahan" gumam Luhan sangat pelan, namun Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya dan memilih untuk tidak menanggapinya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Bagaimana Kyu?" tanya Sehun pada Kyuhyun sahabatnya yang sudah sukses menjadi dokter umum dan spesialis luka dan penyakit dalam.

"Ini! Luhan mengalami cidera di pangkal bahunya,engsel nya bergeser tapi tenang saja itu tidak parah, hanya saja jika dibiarkan akan semakin parah karena disini biru lebam" Kyuhyun menunjukkan hasil rontgen Luhan pada Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol sementara Luhan masih berada di ruang periksa.

"Tapi kenapa bisa lebam menurutmu? Maksudku bukankah harusnya itu menjadi luka luar kenapa bisa sampai bergeser?" Tanya Sehun bingung

"Kalau dilihat dari letak bergesernya yang sedikit jauh dari pangkal bahu dan lebam disekitar pundak, sepertinya Luhan jatuh dari ketinggian" Kyuhyun menunjuk bagian memar di pangkal pundak dan bahu Luhan.

"Apa harus dirawat?" Tanya Chanyeol cemas "Tidak perlu, aku akan memberikan gips kecil dibahunya, itu akan membantu penyembuhan bahu Luhan. "Berapa lama dia harus memakainya?" Tanya Kai

"Umhh... Dua minggu lagi datanglah kemari, aku akan lepas gipsnya dan kita akan tahu apa dia sudah lebih baik atau belum" ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"Oke kami mengerti" balas Sehun dan tak lama Luhan masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun dibantu oleh perawat yang memerikssanya.

"Kami tunggu diluar" Kai memberitahu Kyuhyun dan tak lama keluar diikuti Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang juga sudah mengenal keempat sahabat ini selama setahun dengan baik.

"Begitulah" lirih Luhan "Apa bahuku baik-baik saja? Setelah dirasakan, aku memang merasa sakit bahkan hanya untuk minum" tanya Luhan merubah topik. "Engsel di bahumu bergeser, makanya kau merasa nyeri, sakit kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit menekan memar di bahu Luhan.

"Ssshhhh" erang Luhan menahan sakit. "Kau akan sembuh" Kyuhyun mengusak rambut Luhan. "Berbaringlah, akan aku beri gips kecil dan nyaman di bahumu. Itu membantu bahumu agar kembali normal" Kyuhyun mengambil perban dan peralatan lainnya untuk Luhan.

"Tahan! Ini akan sedikit sakit" Kyuhyun memberi aba-aba pada Luhan "Aghhh" Luhan kembali mengerang saat Kyuhyun menarik kencang perbannya dan kemudian merekatkan sesuatu seperti lem pada perbannya. "Selesai. Kembalilah dua minggu lagi, kau pasti akan lebih baik" katanya tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Coba gerakan" perintah Kyuhyun saat Luhan duduk di depannya, dengan ragu Luhan mulai membuat gerakan mengangkat bahkan memutar tangannya, dia mendecak kagum saat rasa sakitnya sudah tak ada.

"Ini obatmu, minumlah saat kau merasa nyeri" Kyuhyun memberikan beberapa pil obat untuk Luhan

"Aku sudah sembuh" cengir Luhan "Kau dalam pengobatan bodoh, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dan aku sarankan jangan membawa mobil sendiri, terlalu beresiko" pesan Kyuhyun pada Luhan.

"Hah... Mengingat kami berempat sedang perang dingin, aku rasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengurus diriku sendiri kan?" Kekeh Luhan tertawa pahit.

"Semarah apapun mereka padamu, mereka tetap akan memperhatikan dan menjagamu, kau harusnya tahu itu" Kyuhyun meyakinkan Luhan yang terdiam karena ucapannya.

"Kau boleh pulang. Aku antar keluar" katanya merangkul Luhan membawanya keluar.

"Kami sudah selesai" Kyuhyun memberitahu ketiga teman Luhan yang menunggu dengan sabar "Bagaimana?" Kai bertanya pada Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Luhan.

"Aku sudah katakan dia akan baik-baik saja" balas Kyuhyun mengusak rambut Luhan.

"Kalian boleh pulang, dan jangan lupa minum obatmu kalau sakit" katanya memberitahu Luhan, Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti "Aku tinggal dulu. Kaliah hati-hati dijalan" pesan Kyuhyun meninggalkan keempat temannya.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, suasana kembali canggung untuk mereka berempat, Luhan hanya diam mengikuti intruksi dari teman-temannya, dia takut salah lagi kalau bicara.

"Yeol, bawa Luhan pulang. Kami pergi sebentar" ujar Sehun memberitahu Chanyeol.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan memberanikan diri

"Yang jelas bukan pergi menemui Jungkook" sindir Kai pedas pada Luhan. "Ayo Sehunna" ajak Kai dan Sehun mengangguk mengikuti Kai dari belakang.

"Dasar Kamjong menyebalkan" gerutu Luhan karena disindir terus oleh ketiga temannya terutama oleh Kai yang terlihat sangat marah padanya.

"Ayo pulang" Chanyeol berjalan didepan Luhan, sementara Luhan mengikutinya dari belakang dengan sebal dan bosan karena sikap teman-temannya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sementara di tempat lain, Kai dan Sehun terlihat memasuki toko yang menjual berbagai macam elektronik dan gadget dari model lama sampai model terbaru.

"Selamat datang ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya penjaga toko saat melihat keduanya memasuki toko mereka

"Model yang sama atau model terbaru?" Kai bertanya pada Sehun "yang terbaru saja sekalian. Kau tahu selera Fashion dan gadget dia tinggi kan?" Kekeh Sehun "Kau benar. Yang paling penting gps nya" balas Kai setuju.

"Berikan kami model terbaru yang paling bagus" pinta Kai "Baik tuan, tunggu sebentar"

Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian, penjaga toko itu kembali dengan ponsel keluaran terbaru dengan tiga warna yang digenggamnya "Anda pilih warna apa?" Tanya penjaga itu "Yang putih saja" balas Sehun dan tak lama memberikan credit cardnya pada Kai untuk membayar.

"Sudah. Ayo kita pasang lagi gpsnya dan kembali pulang" Kai berjalan mendului Sehun dan masuk kedalam mobil mereka.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"Bosan sekali tidak ada ponsel, tidak boleh pegang laptop, mau mereka apa sih" geram Luhan berteriak dibawah bantalnya dia benar-benar merasa menjadi tahanan sekarang.

"Aku harus menghubungi mereka, mereka pasti sangat sedih" lirih Luhan mengingat ekspresi keenam sahabatnya "Arghhhh Jungkook sialan aku akan membunuhmu" geram Luhan menggigit bantalnya gemas.

"Membunuh siapa?" Tanya suara yang begitu dingin berdiri bersender di pintu Luhan diikuti kedua pria tinggi lainnya yang memasang wajah datar.

"Huwaaaa pergi kalian. Jangan masuk seenaknya kekamarku, jangan mengaturku, Pergi" teriak Luhan melempar bantalnya ke arah teman-temannya yang sudah sangat menyebalkan untuk Luhan.

"Berhenti melempar" desis Sehun mendekati Luhan. "PERGI!" Teriak Luhan yang sudah tidak bisa bersabar. Ingat, Luhan itu adalah anak manja yang kapasitas sabarnya sangat sedikit, ditambah dengan emosi yang masih meluap, membuatnya ingin mati jika terus menahannya.

Grep!

Sehun memeluk Luhan menenangkannya "Kami tahu kau marah, tapi kau harus tahu kami lebih marah dan kecewa padamu. Kalau kau ingin kita bicara pada teman kita, kami akan melakukannya, kau tidak perlu terus berniatan membunuh Jungkook sendiri" gumam Sehun menegaskan sekaligus menenangkan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku" rengek Luhan yang tak tahan karena ketiganya terus bersikap dingin padanya "Entahlah. Kami juga harus berfikir ulang karena terlalu memanjakanmu" ujar Kai meletakkan sebuah bungkusan yang baru ia beli di meja Luhan

"Itu apa?" Tanya Luhan teralihkan "Ponsel barumu. Kami sarankan ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau menghilangkan atau merusakkan ponselmu. Jika kau melakukannya lagi, kau hanya akan diperbolehkan menggunakan email" ancam Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh menatap Luhan.

"Tidak butuh, bawalah" gumam Luhan bohong untuk menjaga imagenya. "Turunlah saat jam makan malam. Jangan terlalu asik dengan ponsel barumu" ujar Sehun mengingatkan "Aku bilang bawa saja ponselnya" gerutu Luhan namun diabaikan ketiganya yang sudah keluar dari kamar Luhan.

"Ish, mereka benar-benar seenaknya" geram Luhan tertahan "Aghhhhhhh' gemasnya kembali berteriak ditutup bantal. "Aku tidak akan pernah menyentuhmu" katanya galak menatap ponsel keluaran terbaru "Ti-dak a-kan" gumam Luhan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Ummm, aku pegang sebentar saja tak apa kan? Lalu setelah itu aku abaikan" gumam Luhan yang tak kuat menahan godaan ponsel barunya selain karena ia bosan, ia juga ingin tahu feature yang dimiliki ponsel barunya.

Dan dengan segala rasa gengsi yang ia miliki, Luhan berakhir dengan memegang ponsel itu dan langsung larut dengan ponsel terbarunya, karena sudah dua jam ia memegangnya dan belum anda tanda ia ingin melepaskan ponselnya itu.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan paginya perang dingin masih sangat terasa dirumah yang terletak didalam hutan itu. Seperti kemarin, tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan, semua lebih memilih gengsi mereka yang menyebabkan kebisuan ini berlarut-larut.

"Kau kekampus hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan yang sudah rapih mengenakan pakaian casualnya.

"Hmm" hanya itu balasan Luhan "Aku antar" Chanyeol memberitahu dengan cepat "Tidak perlu" balas Luhan malas "Chanyeol antar" Kai menekankan pada Luhan "Terserah. Ayo berangkat aku terlambat" Luhan yang sudah selesai sarapan, meninggalkan ketiganya menuju garasi mereka

"Apa kalian merasa kalau dia lebih galak dari kita" kekeh Kai yang merasa Luhan menjadi sedikit menyebalkan.

"Anak itu memang anak manja yang keras kepala" tambah Chanyeol ikut terkekeh "Kau antar dia dan pastikan dia masuk kekelasnya yeol" pesan Sehun menatap Luhan yang terus berjalan menjauh.

"Tenang saja, aku akan memastikan dia tidak macam-macam" balas Chanyeol menyusul Luhan ke garasi.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"Kau kenapa ikut keluar? Biasanya langsung pulang" tanya Luhan sedikit risih karena Chanyeol mengikutinya. "Hanya memastikan kau masuk ke kelas" balas Chanyeol terus mengekori Luhan.

"Hahahahah iya Baek, aku benar-benar ketahuan dan diusir selama pelajaran. Eh? Kenapa kau berhenti?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang bingung karena tiba-tiba Baekhyun berhenti dan menatap terkejut melihat seseorang

"Ah karena dia" balas Kyungsoo mengerti kenapa Baekhyun berhenti karena melihat Chanyeol.

Sama seperti Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga berhenti ditempatnya,Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan rasa bersalah padanya karena dia berjanji untuk menghubunginya tapi tidak dia lakukan, Chanyeol beranggapan dia akan semakin rindu jika hanya berbalas pesan tanpa bertemu, lagipula didepan mereka Luhan juga tak bergeming, dia bahkan pura-pura tidak melihat kejadian ini.

Luhan menyadari keadaan canggung ini dan langsung bertindak tanpa berfikir "Ayo antar aku ke kelas. Aku terlambat" ujar Luhan dengan sengaja merangkul lengan Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi melewati kedua temannya yang menatap dingin padanya "Bagus" gumam Luhan karena dia lebih memilih Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo marah padanya daripada mereka harus merengek minta dipertemukan dengan Kai dan Chanyeol. Luhan sedikit menoleh ke Chanyeol dan merasa bersalah karena wajah Chanyeol yang tampak memberikan senyum sendu kepada Baekhyun saat mereka berpapasan "Sepertinya aku kembali berulah" lirih Luhan melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol di lengannya.

"Pulanglah, aku sudah dikelas" ujar Luhan merasa sangat bersalah "Hmm.. mungkin nanti Kai yang menjemputmu" Chanyeol memberitahu "Kenapa bukan kau?" tanya Luhan mengingat perang dingin mereka beberapa hari ini membuatnya lebih menyukai Chanyeol daripada Kai bahkan Sehun. "Aku tidak tahan jika harus berpapasan tanpa menyapa temanmu" balas Chanyeol yang meninggalkan Luhan di kelasnya. Luhan ingin sekali berteriak dan mengatakan pada Chanyeol "Cepat temui Baekhyun dan katakan kau ingin berbicara" tapi lagi, lidahnya kelu dan jauh didalam hatinya dia masih belum bisa menerima hubungan keempat temannya. Katakanlah dia egois dan benar memang dia egois untuk sekarang ini. "Mian" lirih Luhan tersenyum pahit.

"LUHAN!" Tao menepuk pundak Luhan yang dipasang gips dengan sangat keras "Ssshhhh…ada apa?" erang Luhan tertahan yang bahunya menjadi pegal karena tepukan Tao. "Kau kemana saja sih? Kenapa tidak ikut latihan basket dua hari ini? Kris dan pelatih sangat kesal karena kau absen" Tao memberitahu Luhan. "Biarkan saja, aku sedang sakit" balas Luhan menuju kursinya "Kau sakit apa?" tanya Tao mengikuti Luhan "Hanya cedera biasa" balas Luhan duduk di kursinya.

Tak lama sedang menjawab pertanyaan Tao, Luhan melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kelas, dilihat dari raut wajahnya, Baekhyun sepertinya habis menangis, dan Luhan tebak itu karena Chanyeol tidak bicara padanya. Lagi, si pemilik mata rusa ini merasakan bersalah yang amat pada kedua temannya yang kini sedang menatap sebal dan tak suka padanya.

"Ya sudah nanti aku beritahu Kris, aku ke lapangan dulu" cengir Tao pada Luhan "Tao!" teriak Luhan tiba-tiba "Wae?" tanya Tao "Aku ikut latihan" balas Luhan cepat mengabaikan tatapan dingin Kyungsoo dan mendahului Tao berlari ke lapangan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Kami datang" teriak Tao memasuki lapangan basket "Ish, kau darimana saja? Luhan!" pekik Kris seperti naga saat melihat Luhan yang berjalan dengan santai di belakang Tao "Hmm" gumam Luhan malas dan langsung duduk di kursi favoritnya.

"Kau ini! sudah membolos latihan, dan sekarang duduk santai disini. Ini tempat latihan bukan tempat sauna rusa jelek. Cepat bangun dan berlatih drible" Kris menarik telinga Luhan membuat anak yang ukurannya sangat kecil dibanding dirinya meringis sakit.

"Yak! aku ini sudah MVP kenapa masih saja disuruh latihan drible" protes Luhan menggerutu "MVP apanya hmm.. Kau itu hanya ahli menyelinap karena tubuhmu kecil, tapi kalau kau mendrible masih sangat kurang. Cepat drible sambil mengelilingi lapangan" perintah Kris tak terbantahkan.

Luhan yang awalnya enggan mendrible mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes lagi karena dilihatnya Tao, Minho dan Changmin juga diminta latihan yang sama dengannya "Hey Max, kaptenmu otaknya bergeser, jelas-jelas kita MVP masih saja disuruh drible" gerutu Luhan tak terima pada Changmin "Sudahlah Lu, dia itu memang naga idiot. Biarkan dia mau memerintah sesukanya" kekeh Changmin yang juga berlari sambil mendrible "Yak! Siapa yang kalian bilang naga idiot? Dia itu pujaan hatiku" Tao menyeruak di tengah-tengah Luhan dan Changmin "Panda dan Naga, aku bertaruh anak mereka akan menjadi cacing tanah" gumam Minho melewati ketiganya dan berlari dengan keren. "Bagaimana bisa naga dan panda menghasilkan anak cacing tanah, Minho sangat bodoh" gumam Tao terdengar sangat idiot di telinga Luhan dan Changmin yang menatapnya malas. Namun sedetik kemudian dia menyadari kalau Minho sedang mengatainya. "Yak Minho! Kemari kau" protes Tao mengejar Minho.

Kris yang memperhatikan teman-temannya tidak serius menjadi sangat geram dan berniat memberi mereka latihan tambahan "Kalian yang serius!" teriak Kris yang entah sejak kapan sudah berlagak menjadi pelatih. Dan mereka berempat mau tak mau menuruti Kris karena kalau tidak, naga idiot itu akan mengadu ke pelatih mereka dan hukuman yang akan didapatkan mereka adalah dua kali lebih berat dari ini.

Latihan berat ala Kris si naga idiot akhirnya berakhir juga, setelah hampir empat jam berlatih tanpa istirahat, akhirnya mereka diijinkan untuk kembali ke kelas atau ke kantin sesuai kebutuhan mereka. Semua lebih memilih ke kantin untuk menghilangkan rasa haus dan lapar mereka, semua kecuali Luhan yang merasa sangat kelelahan, dia memilih untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan dan tidur disana karena merasa bahunya terasa sangat pegal dan nyeri, dan sialnya dia lupa membawa obatnya ke kampus, jadilah dia lebih memilih tiduran di ruang kesehatan dan lebih memilih beristirahat disana. Luhan baru saja memejamkan matanya sampai ada suara yang menegurnya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya sebuah suara yang Luhan tebak adalah suara Kyungsoo "Tidak. Hanya lelah" balas Luhan tak membuka matanya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo "Kau berkeringat" balas Kyungsoo tak mau kalah. "Aku baik-baik saja" balas Luhan berusaha dingin "Aku akan menelpon Kai dan memintanya menjemputmu" Kyungsoo sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya dan akan menghubungi Kai "Jangan jadikan aku alasan untukmu bertemu Kai, aku tidak tahu kau seseorang yang suka mengambil kesempatan" sindir Luhan pedas dan dingin membuat Kyungsoo membelalak mendengarnya.

"KAU!" geram Kyungsoo memaksa Luhan bangun dari tidurnya "Kenapa?" tantang Luhan sengaja memancing Kyungsoo. "Aku masih menganggapmu temanku tapi kau begitu kurang ajar padaku dan Baekhyun. Jika kami meninggalkanmu, SIAPA YANG AKAN BERTEMAN DENGANMU?" teriak Kyungsoo tak sadar mencengkram seragam latihan Luhan "Aku tidak butuh teman seperti kalian" desis Luhan menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

PLAK!

Luhan ditampar, tapi bukan Kyungsoo yang melakukannya, Baekhyun yang melakukannya, entah sejak kapan dia ada disana, tapi dengan cepat dia menarik Kyungsoo ke belakang dan menampar telak wajah Luhan "Jika kau tidak ingin kami berhubungan dengan mereka, baik! Kami tidak akan berhubungan dengan mereka! Tapi jangan sekalipun kau mengatakan kau tidak membutuhkan kami" ujar Baekhyun berkilat marah, dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat menahan amarahnya yang sedang memuncah hebat.

"Kami pergi" desis Baekhyun menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. Luhan masih tertegun dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, ini adalah kali pertama dia melihat Baekhyun marah dan geram, Baekhyun bahkan menamparnya menandakan kalau apa yang sudah Luhan katakan sangat keterlaluan. "Aku mau tidur saja, aku lelah" gumam Luhan yang kembali beristirahat, dia menutup matanya dengan air mata yang menetes seketika di pipinya. Dia tahu dia sudah keterlaluan dan sudah lewat batas, dan dia juga yakin dia tidak akan mendapatkan maaf dengan mudah dari Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun. "Aku mau tidur saja, aku lelah" gumam Luhan mengulang memejamkan matanya dan mengabaikan rasa pegal di bahunya dan rasa sakit dihatinya karena kurang dari lima menit yang lalu dia sudah berubah menjadi monster.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Dua jam kemudian Luhan terbangun dan merasa sangat lemas, dia melirik arloji tangannya dan menyadari kalau lima belas menit lagi mungkin salah satu dari Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol akan menjemputnya, karena tidak ingin membuat salah satunya mengobrak abrik kampus karena keterlambatannya, Luhan memutuskan untuk menunggu di parkiran mobil untuk segera pulang dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Langkah Luhan terhenti saat sekali lagi melihat pemandangan yang cukup membuat hatinya terasa diremat. Dilihatnya, Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya saling berpandangan dari jauh tanpa ada niatan untuk mendekat dan saling menyapa. Tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Kai namun dia tidak menyapanya sama sekali, melainkan langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kai yang hanya bisa menampilkan senyum pahit dan lirih karena tidak bisa menyapa Kyungsoo yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Luhan berpura-pura tidak melihat kejadian itu, dia hanya terus berjalan mendekati Kai sambil bergumam pelan "Kau adalah monster perusak kebahagiaan teman-temanmu Lu, kau monster" gumam Luhan sangat pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Saat sedang bergumam sendiri, Kai menoleh mendapati Luhan yang berjalan ke arahnya, namun alisnya mengerut tak suka saat melihat Luhan memakai seragam basketnya, menandakan kalau Luhan berlatih basket seharian ini.

"Kau!" geram Kai yang juga berjalan mendekati Kai "Wae?" tanya Luhan takut karena Kai kembali menatapnya dengan berkilat "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu untuk bermain basket" desis Kai mencengkram lengan Luhan "Ini jadwal latihanku, jadi aku harus.."

"Aghhhh" Luhan mengerang saat Kai menekan kasar pundaknya yang cidera "Masih sakit kan? Kenapa bermain? Kau hanya memperparah cideramu!" bentak Kai membuat Luhan sedikit bergetar "Bukan urusanmu" balas Luhan yang entah kerasukan apa karena memancing amarah Kai "Benar bukan urusanku" kekeh Kai tak percaya, namun setelahnya dia menatap tajam Luhan. "BERAPA KALI HARUS AKU BILANG, KALAU KAU INGIN MATI KAU HARUS MATI DITANGANKU. KENAPA TERUS MEMBUAT KAMI MARAH PADAMU!" teriak Kai kehilangan kesabarannya, dia mencengkram kuat lengan Luhan dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil, tak lama dia menjalankan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat dan penuh emosi.

BLAM!

Kai membanting pintu rumah mereka dengan kasar membuat dua orang yang berada didalamnya terlonjak kaget "Ada apa?" tanya Sehun menghampiri Kai dan Luhan "Kenapa kau memakai seragam basketmu Lu?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah menebak apa yang terjadi

"Cepat minum obatmu" desis Sehun menatap tajam Luhan. "Hey aku tidak apa" protes Luhan tak suka "DIAM!" teriak ketiganya membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget. "BAIK! ATUR AKU SESUKA KALIAN. AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" balas Luhan berteriak dan pergi kekamarnya, dia juga menutup pintunya kasar membuat bunyi debuman kuat karenanya.

"ARGHHH" terdengar suara teriakan Luhan dan tak lama suara pecahan gelas yang Luhan banting dikamarnya . "Dia tidak bisa dibiarkan" desis Sehun yang akan menghampiri kamar Luhan tapi Chanyeol menghalaunya "Biarkan dia sendiri" Chanyeol memberitahu Sehun tapi Sehun menatapnya marah "Minggir" desisnya pada Chanyeol "Semakin kau tekan dia akan semakin nekat Sehunna, biarkan dia" balas Chanyeol cepat, sangat kentara dia juga menahan amarahnya.

Kali ini Sehun mendengarkan Chanyeol dan membenarkan pernyataan Chanyeol, dia membiarkan Luhan dan lebih memilih pergi ke luar entah kemana, Kai memilih kekamarnya dan juga membanting pintunya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang juga memilih keluar untuk meredakan kepalanya yang terasa panas dan akan segera meledak.

Luhan masih mengatur nafasnya yang terengah karena berteriak dan membanting semua yang ia lihat, dia duduk di lantai bersender di ranjangnya, sambil melihat kekacauan yang dia buat dikamarnya.

Drrtt Drrtt

Drrtt Drrtt

Ponsel Luhan bergetar, dia sedikit mengernyit bingung karena seingatnya nomornya adalah nomor baru dan tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol tentu saja. Dengan ragu Luhan mengangkat telponnya.

"Yeboseyo" sapa Luhan

"Ah nak, kenapa kau mengganti nomor ponselmu" tanya sebuah suara yang Luhan ketahui adalah suara ayahnya

"Ponselku rusak. Kau tahu darimana nomorku" tanya Luhan bingung

"Aku ini ayahmu nak, aku akan mencari tahu apapun tentang putraku" balas tuan Xi bangga

"Baiklah, ada apa?" tanya Luhan yang entah kenapa sedikit terhibur karena ayahnya menghubunginya.

"Appa ingin mengingatkan janji kita lusa nanti" balas tuan Xi sedikit berharap

"Janji?" tanya Luhan bingung "Berdoa ke makan ibumu nak" Tuan Xi mengingatkan dan ada nada takut Luhan membatalkannya. "Ah itu. Baiklah jemput aku di taman jam delapan" balas Luhan mengingatnya.

"Pasti. Aku pasti akan menjemputmu tepat waktu, sampai bertemu lusa nak, appa menyayangimu, gomawo" tuan Xi benar-benar terdengar seperti habis mendapatkan lotre dari bar judi. "Hmm baiklah, ingat! Jangan bawa keluarga idiotmu" Luhan menekankan dan mengingatkan ayahnya "Tentu saja nak, hanya kita berdua, sampai nanti. Ayah merindukanmu" balas tuan Xi dan tak lama menutup teleponnya.

Luhan tersenyum pada ponselnya, mengetahui ayahnya sangat bersemangat mengunjungi makam ibu mereka membuat Luhan mau tak mau ikut bahagia, lagipula mengingat perang dingin yang sepertinya akan berlangsung lama di rumah ini, membuat Luhan memutuskan untuk berlibur bersama ayahnya dan sejenak melupakan masalahnya mereka, sampai kepala mereka dingin dan tak dipenuhi emosi. "Gomawo A-appa" lirih Luhan tersenyum mengambil foto kedua orang tuanya yang ia simpan rapih didompetnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan malamnya ruang kerja tempat mereka biasa menyusun rencana tampak sangat ramai karena Sehun dan lainnya tampak memiliki pekerjaan, tapi tidak membiarkan Luhan tahu dan mungkin tidak membiarkan Luhan ikut dalam rencana pekerjaan mereka lagi. Hal ini membuat Luhan yang niatnya ingin memberitahu ketiganya bahwa besok dia akan ke Gyeongnam untuk berdoa dihari kematian ibunya menjadi ragu, dia ingin kembali ke kamarnya tapi terdengar suara pintu ruang kerja terbuka dan menampilkan Kai dari dalam "Kau kenapa disana?" tanya Kai melihat Luhan hanya berdiri di depan pintu

"Kalian tampak sibuk" lirih Luhan merasa diabaikan. "Hanya mengantar paket pesanan, tidak sibuk" balas Kai menyadari raut wajah Luhan yang tampak kecewa "Masuklah" katanya mempersilahkan Luhan. Luhan mengangguk dengan ragu dan ikut masuk kedalam mengikuti Kai. "Ada apa Lu?" Chanyeol yang sedang mengepakan barang bertanya pada Luhan "Ini sudah malam, kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan tidurlah" balas Sehun menatap Luhan yang hanya terdiam.

"Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu" ujar Luhan membuka suara

"Apa?" tanya Sehun berjalan menghampirinya dan memakaikan jaketnya karena diluar sedang hujan deras dan udara di ruang kerja mereka sangat dingin karena jendelanya dibiarkan terbuka.

"Besok aku dan ayahku akan pergi ke Gyeongnam." Luhan memberitahu ketiganya dan ketiganya nampak memucat dengan pemberitahuan Luhan.

"U-untuk apa?" tanya Kai bingung "Sabtu nanti hari kematian ibuku, aku ingin berdoa bersama ayah disana. Kami sudah lama tidak berkunjung bersama" ujar Luhan tersenyum menatap ketiganya.

"Biasanya kau pergi sendiri, kenapa sekarang dengan ayahmu?" tanya Chanyeol yang juga menghampiri Luhan "Umhh, dia memohon padaku seminggu yang lalu. Lagipula aku rasa kami memang harus mengunjungi ibuku bersama-sama" katanya menjelaskan.

"Berapa hari?" tanya Sehun yang berada di depan Luhan "Hanya sehari, keesokan paginya kami pulang. Kami akan menginap di rumah kami yang dulu sewaktu ibuku masih ada" jawab Luhan tak berani menatap Sehun.

Karena tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, Luhan yang merasa suasana menjadi canggung memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya dan bersiap untuk perjalanan dengan ayahnya "Kalau begitu aku pamit tidur duluan. Selamat malam" katanya memberanikan diri mengecup pipi Sehun dan bergegas masuk kedalam kamarnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sementara di kediaman keluarga Xi, tampak ayah Luhan yang sangat bersemangat menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk kunjungannya bersama putra tunggalnya. Dia bahkan membawakan beberapa baju hangat yang khusus ia beli untuk Luhan. Tuan Xi mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya sendiri tanpa meminta bantuan istrinya, membuat istrinya geram dan sangat tak suka karena besok Luhan mungkin saja akan mencuci otak suaminya agar meninggalkannya.

"Eomma kenapa kau berdiri di depan kamarmu sendiri" tanya Krystal dan Jessica yang baru pulang dari kursus balet mereka. "Lihat appa mu dia sedang bersenandung bahagia karena besok akan pergi bersama si brengsek Luhan" desis Hyewon memberitahu kedua putrinya

"Mwo? Tapi bagaimana bisa mereka akan pergi bersama. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan appa bertemu dengannya, bisa-bisa Luhan sialan itu mempengaruhi appa agar semua harta appa jatuh ke tangannya" pekik Krystal panik. "Coba kalian bujuk ayah kalian. Mungkin kita diijinkan ikut" Hyewon menyuruh kedua putrinya membujuk suaminya.

"Appa" Krystal merajuk memanggil ayahnya "Hey sayang" sapa tuan Xi mencium kening Krystal sekilas "Appa mau kemana? Kenapa terlihat sangat sibuk?" tanya Jessica menghampiri ayahnya "Ah ini. Appa akan berdoa di makam ibu Luhan besok" katanya memberitahu Jessica "Appa pergi sendiri? Apa kami boleh ikut?" tanya Jessica penuh harap.

"Appa kesana bersama Luhan. Mengingat kalian tidak akan pernah akur, aku rasa kalian tidak bisa ikut" katanya memberi pengertian pada kedua putri tirinya.

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan wanita yang kami anggap ibu juga ayah" rengek Krystal penuh kebohongan mengatakan hal itu karena jelas-jelas Krystal sendiri mau muntah mengatakannya.

"Lain kali saja kita menjenguk ibu Luhan bersama, untuk besok ayah ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Luhan. Kalian pergilah, appa harus bersiap-siap" tuan Xi tersenyum bicara dengan kedua putra tirinya.

"Tapi appa" protes Krystal namun tuan Xi tampak tak menghiraukannya "Ish, baiklah. Tapi appa harus kembali hari itu juga" jengah Krystal melihat ayahnya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. "Appa akan kembali dihari minggu, kami akan menghabiskan waktu sehari dirumah lama, appa akan kembali di hari senin" balas tuan Xi dengan suara sengaja dibesarkan agar tidak ada yang bertanya lagi.

"Keluarlah nak, appa harus bersiap" katanya mengulang pada kedua putrinya agar tidak mengganggunya yang sedang bersemangat.

Krystal keluar dengan wajah merengut, berbeda dengan kakanya yang tampak menyeringai keluar dari kamar orang tuanya "Bagaimana?" Tanya Hyewon kepada kedua putrinya "Dia tetap bersikeras pergi dengan si sialan itu" gerutu Krystal tak suka.

"Ishh, aku benar-benar kesal" geram Hyewon yang sangat takut Luhan akan mencuci otak suaminya itu.

"Eomma" panggil Jessica masih tersenyum dengan rencananya "Ada apa? Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu" tanya ibunya bingung.

"Apa kau masih memiliki nomor Jaebum" tanya Jessica "Tentu saja, kenapa?" Tanya Hyewon masih tak mengerti ucapan anaknya.

"Bukankah ini kesempatan kita untuk memberi pelajaran pada si sialan itu?" Tanyanya menyeringai pada ibunya

"Apa maksud... Ah! Eomma mengerti! Baiklah, kita akan memberi pelajaran sedikit untuk si perusak itu" balas Hyewon menyeringai sama jahatnya dengan putri bungsunya mengabaikan Krystal yang masih bingung dengan rencana ibu dan kakaknya.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Keesokan paginya, kesibukan jelas terlihat dikamar si pria cantik yang memiliki panggilan _deer_ dari teman-temannya ini. Luhan sedang mengambil beberapa pakaian resminya untuk berdoa di makam ibunya, dia sengaja tidak membawa pakaian santainya karena semua sudah tersedia dirumahnya yang dulu ia tinggali bersama kedua orang tuanya. Luhan sendiri sudah bersiap dari semalam dan bangun lebih awal agar tak terlambat, tapi tetap saja bukan Luhan namanya kalau dia tidak terburu-buru dan berisik seperti saat ini.

"Ah aku paling malas kalau diminta packing seperti ini" gerutu Luhan yang akhirnya merangkul tas ransel miliknya di pundaknya "Aku rasa aku harus jalan sekarang" gumam Luhan melihat arlojinya.

Dia perlahan keluar dari kamarnya dan tak heran jika rumahnya masih tampak sepi karena pasti ketiganya masih tidur dan bermimpi indah. Luhan tersenyum senang mengingat ketiganya tidak ada yang protes saat Luhan mengatakan ingin pergi Gyeongnam bersama ayahnya. Luhan membuka pintu rumahnya dan segera bergegas menuju mobilnya. Saat sedang meletakkan barangnya di kursi belakang, dia terlonjak karena suara klakson mobil dibunyikan secara berulang tak jauh dari rumahnya dan garasi mobilnya, membuat Luhan mengepalkan tangannya dan hendak memaki orang yang membuat kegaduhan di halaman rumahnya.

Dia bergegas berjalan ke asal suara sampai akhirnya geramannya berubah menjadi pertanyaan bingung saat melihat ketiga temannya berada di mobil van mereka, van yang khusus digunakan ketika keempatnya berkendara jauh atau berniat berlibur.

"Hai cantik butuh tumpangan?" tanya Kai yang duduk di bangku kemudi dan Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya. Sementara Sehun bersender dengan tangan dilipat di van mereka. "Cepat naik kami antar" katanya pada Luhan yang hanya terdiam menatap ketiganya.

"A-aku bisa sendiri, lagipula ini kan acara keluarga" elak Luhan berusaha halus. "Maaf tapi kami tidak bisa membiarkan kau pergi berdua dengan ayahmu. Kami harus memastikan kalau kau kembali pada kami tepat waktu, kami takut ayahmu menggunakan alasan hubungan darah untuk membujukmu pulang, mengingat kita sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik dan emosimu yang labil, kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Cepat naik" pinta Kai pada Luhan

"Ayolah, aku pasti kembali pada kalian" kekeh Luhan "Kami percaya padamu, kami ikut hanya untuk berjaga dan memastikan" ujar Sehun mengambil tas Luhan dan merangkul lengan Luhan menuju van nya.

Luhan menahan genggaman Sehun saat dia ingin membawa Luhan masuk kedalam van mereka "Ada apa? Ingat! Tak ada penolakan" Sehun menegaskan pada Luhan

"Kalian boleh ikut denganku tapi dengan satu syarat" ujar Luhan menatap ketiga temannya

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Sehun

"Kalian harus memaafkan aku dan kita hentikan perang dingin menyebalkan ini. Aku tak suka dan lagi aku merindukan kalian" lirih Luhan tertunduk.

Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan agar menatapnya, dia tahu jika yang diinginkan Luhan adalah mereka yang sebelumnya bukan mereka yang beberapa hari ini melakukan perang dingin dan tak bicara satu sama lain. Sehun menatap wajah Luhan untuk sesaat, bermaksud menebak pikiran pria cantiknya ini dan tak lama tersenyum "Setuju" balasnya mengecup bibir yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ia kecup.

"Be-benarkah? Benarkah kau sudah tidak marah padaku? Kalian tidak marah padaku" tanya Luhan menatap Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian.

Kai dan Chanyeol yang mendengar syarat dari Luhan pun keluar dari van mereka dan segera menghampiri Luhan yang tampak belum yakin.

"Aku memang tidak bisa marah padamu Lu" ujar Chanyeol mengusak rambut Luhan dan memeluknya erat "Maafkan aku" lirihnya di pelukan Chanyeol "Jangan ulangi lagi kecerobohanmu dan tindakan bodohmu" pesan Chanyeol dan Luhan mengangguk dipelukannya

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya pada Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan berbicara pada Kai "Kau yang paling mengesalkan beberapa hari ini" gerutu Luhan menatap sebal pada Kai "Itu karena aku yang paling mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh" kilah Kai menghapus air mata Luhan yang entah sejak kapan menetes dipipinya dan mencium kening Luhan sekilas. "Maafkan aku" lirih Luhan menatap Kai "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau berani melakukan hal nekat dan bodoh sendirian lagi. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau termasuk menjauhi Kyungsoo, tapi jika kau nekat bertindak tanpa memberitahu kami lagi, aku keluar dari keluarga kita" ujar Kai bersungguh-sungguh

Grep!

Luhan memeluk Kai dengan cepat, dia takut apa yang dikatakan Kai benar Kai lakukan, bagaimana bisa Luhan meneruskan hidupnya tanpa salah satu dari ketiganya, Luhan tidak akan membiarkan keluarga mereka ada yang pergi dengan alasan apapun. Luhan bertekar akan terus menjaga keluarga kecilnya ini selama sisa hidupnya.

"Andwae! Kau tidak boleh pergi, kalau kau pergi siapa yang akan memarahiku dan membuatku kesal karena terus mendekati Kyungsoo, pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku" gumam Luhan di pelukan Kai

"Hey jadi apa kau mau bilang kau merestui aku dan Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai penuh harap "Apa aku juga direstui?" tanya Chanyeol tak kalah berharap.

"Ish kalian ini tetap saja meminta itu" gerutu Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan memeluk Sehun erat "Tadi katanya direstui" cibir Kai menyindir Luhan "Nanti! Tidak sekarang, itu juga baru rencana jadi belum tahu" elak Luhan membuat Kai dan Chanyeol menatapnya malas.

"Kalian marah lagi" lirih Luhan melihat wajah asam Kai dan Chanyeol "Ani, kami tidak marah tenang saja" balas Chanyeol mengusak rambut Luhan dan masuk ke dalam van mereka. "Aku juga tidak marah, tidak usah cemberut" ancam Kai melihat wajah masam Luhan padanya.

"Ayo berangkat" ajak Kai mencium pipi Luhan sekilas dan duduk di bangku kemudi.

"Kau lihat kan? Kami tidak pernah benar-benar bisa marah padamu. Jadi aku mohon berhenti membuat kami mencemaskanmu secara berlebihan, kami takut kau sakit Lu" ujar Sehun menatap sendu ke arah Luhan "Maaf Sehunnie" gumam Luhan memeluk Sehun erat "Aku tidak akan emosi lagi aku janji, tapi kau juga harus janji, jika kalian menemukan Jungkook biar aku yang mengurusnya aku mohon" pinta Luhan pada Sehun

"Kami akan menanganinya terlebih dulu, setelah itu Jungkook milikmu seutuhnya" gumam Sehun memberitahu Luhan membuat Luhan tersenyum di pelukannya "Gomawo" ujarnya sangat bahagia karena hari ini akan seharian bersama teman-temannya di tanah kelahirannya.

TIN! TIN!

Kai sengaja membunyikan Klakson agar kedua insan tak tahu waktu ini segera masuk kedalam mobil "Kau akan terlambat jika terus berpelukan seperti itu bocah egois" sindir Kai membuat Luhan kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya "Aku bercanda" kekeh Kai tertawa gemas "Ayo masuk, ayahmu mungkin sudah menunggu disana" teriak Chanyeol mengingatkan

"Ayo" Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Luhan dan Luhan segera naik ke mobil mereka "Kalian pikir ayahku akan senang melihat kalian? Ayahku juga sangat protektif padaku, bersiaplah diusirnya nanti" kekeh Luhan menakuti ketiga temannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kami harus membuat ayahmu suka pada kami kan?" tanya Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang "Hmm.. dan itu tidak mudah" katanya memberitahu ketiga temannya "Tenang saja kami punya si _poker face _disini. Ayahmu pasti menyukainya" balas Kai tersenyum bangga dan melirik Sehun dari kaca spionnya "Kenapa jadi aku?" protes Sehun tak terima.

"Itu karena kau mendekati kriteria sebagai kekasih Luhan, kau mau aku yang bicara pada ayahnya? Kalau begitu Luhan kekasihku" ancam Kai terkekeh pada Sehun

"Dalam mimpimu saja" desis Sehun tak terima. "Wae?" tanya Sehun tak suka melihat Luhan yang menahan tawanya "A-ani tidak apa, aku hanya senang kalian ikut menemaniku ke tempat ibuku. Ini pertama kalinya kalian ikut ke tanah kelahiranku, kalian akan banyak bertemu orang-orang yang sangat menyayangiku" gumam Luhan bersender di lengan Sehun

"Kau memang manja dimanapun kau berada ya?" sindir Kai terkekeh "Hmm… tergantung tempat dan orang disekitatrku, aku cenderung manja jika aku meras nyaman" gumam Luhan memberitahu.

"Dan cenderung sadis jika menangani orang-orang yang berani bermain denganmu, kau punya dua kepribadian hmmm" ujar Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Setuju" ujar Sehun dan Kai menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol yang sepenuhnya benar tentang Luhan, membuat si pria yang sedang disindir ini mendelik kepada teman-temannya sebal beberapa saat dan setelah itu dia mengabaikan sindiran dari teman-temannya mengingat mereka sudah berbaikan dan akan berlibur bersama tanpa ada yang mengganggu waktu kebersamaan mereka. Dan hal yang membuat Luhan tambah bersemangat adalah karena kali ini ayahnya akan menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh bersama dirinya tanpa gangguan dari tiga wanita penyihir yang selalu berusaha merusak hubungan dia dan ayahnya.

* * *

**tobecontinued...**

* * *

**_maaf lama update, akunya udah mulai ada kesibukan baru nih soalnya, tapi ff-ff ini termasuk prioritas kok, jadi bakalan diupdate terus :D..sok langsung dibaca aja ayokk... happy reading and review :* _**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Death Fourth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s)**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

BLAM!

Tak lama mereka sampai di taman yang Luhan janjikan dengan ayahnya, dan benar saja ayah Luhan sudah menunggu disana dengan wajah yang sangat sumringah, terakhir Luhan melihatnya begitu bahagia adalah empat tahun yang lalu saat Luhan dinyatakan lulus dari sekolah menengah

"Appa" panggil Luhan membuat ayahnya menoleh "Ah, kau sudah datang nak" sapa tuan Xi menyambut anaknya "Siapa mereka nak?" Tanya tuan Xi menyadari Luhan diikuti tiga orang pria berbadan besar "Apa mereka bodyguardmu?" Tanya ayahnya lagi.

"Ani, mereka keluargaku." Balas Luhan bangga "Kemari aku perkenalkan dengan ayahku" Luhan meminta ketiga temannya mendekat.

"Yang paling tinggi Park Chanyeol, yang paling hitam dan erh sedikit seksi Kim Jongin dan yang paling tampan Oh Sehun. Aku tinggal dengan mereka selama ini. Mereka sangat menjagaku" katanya memberitahu ayahnya.

"Anyeonghaseyo abonim" sapa ketiganya menundukan badan mereka "Kalian tinggal berempat?" Tanya tuan xi agak terkejut

"Hmm... Berempat, aku sangat bahagia bersama mereka" katanya melihat ketiga temannya.

"Appa boleh bicara dengan mereka bertiga dulu?" Tanya tuan Xi "Untuk apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung, karena ucapannya tentang ayahnya di mobil tadi adalah kebohongan, dan sekarang ayahnya ingin bicara dengan ketiganya? Well, Luhan sudah berjanji jika ayahnya meminta ketiga teman-temannya meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan benar-benar akan meninggalkan ayahnya.

"Dengannya saja abonim" kekeh Kai mendorong Sehun kedepan

"Ani, aku mau bicara dengan kalian bertiga. Ikut aku kesana sebentar" pinta tuan Xi berjalan ke tempat yang agak jauh dari Luhan dan diikuti Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang entah kenapa jadi gugup karenanya.

Tuan Xi meminta ketiganya membuat lingkaran agar Luhan tidak bisa menebak apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya tuan Xi pada Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol

"Bagaimana apanya abonim?" Tanya Sehun bingung

"Putraku, sudah berapa lama kalian tinggal bersama?" Tanya tuan Xi pada ketiganya "Umh, ini sudah masuk tahun ketiga kami tinggal bersama" Chanyeol memberitahu ayah Luhan.

"Lalu apa kalian tahan hidup dengannya?" Tanya tuan Xi dengan nada seperti menahan tawa

"Eh?" Hanya itu yang bisa Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol gumamkan "Keanapa bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Kai yang semakin bingung

"Ish kalian ini, putraku itu anak tunggal selama 18 tahun, aku sangat kenal putraku, dia manja, keras kepala, egois, suka menangis, tapi dari seluruh sifatnya itu dia adalah anak yang sangat baik dan mencintai keluarganya. apa kalian betah tinggal dengannya. Atau anakku sudah tidak manja lagi?" Tanya tuan Xi

"Ani, dia masih manja sangat manja tapi itu tidak masalah untuk kami, kami seperti menjaga seorang adik perempuan" Chanyeol memberitahu tuan Xi

"Hmm dia manja tapi dia sangat baik dan menyayangi kami, dia juga teman-temannya dan jangan lupakan kalau dia sangat peduli dan bukan tipe yang akan meninggalkan teman-temannya disaat mereka kesulitan" Kai memuji Luhannya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Benar, dia manja tapi dia lucu dan dia cantik sangat cantik" gumam Sehun yang tanpa sadar menatap Luhan yang tampak gusar di tempatnya menunggu sekarang.

"Hah... Tampaknya aku tahu kenapa putraku tidak ingin kembali lagi padaku, dia sudah memiliki kalian yang sangat menyayanginya, gomawo" balas tuan Xi sungguh-sungguh.

"Kami akan selalu menjaganya" balas Sehun tersenyum pada ayah Luhan.

"Apa kalian bisa membantuku agar Luhan kembali tinggal dengan.."

"Ani!" Belum selesai bicara, permohonan ayah Luhan sudah dipotong ketiganya dengan cepat.

"Maaf abonim, tapi Luhan adalah segalanya untuk kami. Mungkin jika dia tidak datang pada kami, kami hanyalah seseorang bertangan dingin yang tidak mempedulikan siapa yang kami hadapi. Tapi karena kehadirannya, kami sangat terkontrol dan dia sangat banyak membantu kami. Jadi jika kau meminta kami mengembalikannya padamu, maaf. Kami tidak bisa" Sehun menegaskan langsung ke ayah Luhan, sementara Kai dan chanyeol mengangguk mendukung ucapan Sehun.

"Aku tahu kalian sangat menyayanginya, kalau begitu jaga dia agar terus bersama kalian. Aneh mengatakan ini, tapi aku percaya pada kalian" tuan Xi merelakan putranya tinggal bersama tiga orang pemuda yang baru saja ia kenal.

"Kami sudah melakukan itu tiga tahun yang lalu, kau tidak perlu khawatir" ujar Kai menenangkan ayah Luhan.

"Hahhahahaha.. Kalian tampaknya anak yang sangat cerdas, lagipula wajah kalian tidak asing untukku" puji tuan Xi pada ketiga teman Luhan.

"Be-benar tidak asing" gumam Chanyeol takut kalau tuan Xi menyadari dia anak siapa "Ah.. Luhan sudah menunggu, ayo pergi" Kai berusaha mengalihkan topik tentang "wajah kalian tidak asing" dia berjalan mendekati Luhan diikuti Chanyeol dan Sehun yang berjalan berdampingan dengan ayah Luhan.

"Kalian membicarakan apa sih? Kenapa lama sekali?" Gerutu Luhan pada keempat pria yang berbicara tanpa memberitahunya sepatah kata pun

"Hanya bicara sesama pria nak" ujar ayah Luhan memberitahu putranya "Aku kan juga pria" cibir Luhan tak mau kalah "Pria tidak mencibir Lu" kekeh Kai mencubit gemas pipi Luhan.

"Lihat, bukan appa saja yang memperlakukanmu seperti tuan putri, teman-temanmu juga mengerti kalau kau tuan putri karena kau cantik" goda tuan Xi membuat Luhan semakin geram dan kesal

"Hanya Sehun yang boleh memanggilku cantik, kalau kalian hanya boleh memanggilku tampan. Mengerti?" Tanya Luhan memastikan

"Kenapa hanya Sehun yang boleh?" Tanya tuan Xi bingung "Itu karena Sehun kekasihku" ujar Luhan langsung tanpa basa basi

"Mwo? Kekasihmu Sehun?" Tanya ayah Luhan tak percaya.

"Apa benar nak?" Tanya tuan Xi pada Sehun "Ummh kalau rusaku bilang aku kekasihnya, berarti aku kekasihnya abonim" balas Sehun takut ayah Luhan tak merestui.

"Wae appa? Kau tak suka? Aku ingatkan padamu tuan Xi yang terhormat, aku sudah punya kekasih jadi jangan coba-coba menjodohkan aku dengan wanita serigala manapun karena aku sudah milik Sehun. Kalau mau kau boleh menikahkanku dengan Sehun segera" ujar Luhan tak tahu malu merangkul lengan Sehun erat.

"Ani, aku tidak akan menjodohkanmu, hanya saja..." Kalimat tuan Xi menggantung

"Hanya saja apa?" Tanya Luhan galak

"Hanya saja appa merasa kasihan pada Sehun, dia sungguh malang mendapatkan pria penyuka hello kitty sepertimu nak, itu pasti merepotkan" kekeh tuan Xi menggoda putranya

HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA

Dan tak lama terdengar gelak tawa dari Kai dan Chanyeol karena tak menyangka ayah Luhan punya selera humor yang bagus, pantas saja Luhan sangat lucu ternyata itu keturunan dari ayahnya.

"Appa!" Protes Luhan tak terima "Appamu hanya bercanda Lu" gemas Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan gemas

"Araseo araseo appa mian hhmmm. Ayo kita berangkat" tuan Xi tertawa dan membawa Luhan berjalan ke mobilnya.

"Abonim, pakai mobil kami saja. Kita pergi bersama" Sehun berteriak memberitahu tuan Xi

"Kalian ikut?" Tanya tuan Xi bingung "Mereka menemaniku, appa tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Luhan penuh harap

"Hmm.. Tentu saja tidak keberatan.. Ayo kita pergi bersama" semangat tuan Xi menuju van milik teman-teman putranya.

"Malang sekali pria sebaik dia mendapatkan istri kedua yang seperti nenek sihir ditambah kedua putrinya yang sangat jahat" gumam Kai pada Chanyeol yang dibalas senyum pahit oleh Chanyeol.

"Andai saja ayahku seperti ayah Luhan" kini Chanyeol yang bergumam penuh harap.

"Yeolie Kaiya,, ayo kita berangkat" teriak Luhan yang sudah siap dia van bersama Sehun dan ayahnya.

"Jja, Kajja.. Kita berangkat" teriak Kai penuh semangat karena dia yang menyetir untuk tiga jam kemudian.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Dan setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh, akhirnya Kai memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah Luhan yang sangat unik menurutnya,

"Akhirnya sampai juga" lenguh Luhan bergegas keluar dari mobil dan merenggangkan badannya yang pegal karena tiga jam duduk didalam mobil. "Ini rumahmu Lu?" tanya Chanyeol yang terlihat cukup kagum dengan rumah Luhan yang tampak sederhana namun terlihat elegan jangan lupakan pekarangan bunga yang dirawat di taman belakangnya membuat rumah Luhan tampak sangat berwarna dan indah.

"Hmm ini rumahku, rumah pertamaku dengan orang tuaku" katanya bangga sambil merangkul lengan ayahnya. "Ayo masuk, kalian akan bertemu ahjumma cerewet yang sangat centil" kekeh Luhan mengingat pengasuhnya yang sangat menyayangi dirinya tapi juga sangan centil terutama pada pria-pria tampan seperti ketiga temannya.

"Yeommiya, Luhan tampan sudah datang" teriak Luhan memasuki rumahnya yang tampak sepi "Kau ini sopan sedikit pada Kim Ahjumma" Tuan Xi menegur putranya "Dia kan tidak mau dipanggil ahjumma" protes Luhan dan tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Aigoo tuan besar dan tuan muda, lama sekali tidak berjumpa" pengurus rumah keluarga Luhan yang bernama Kim Yeommi menyapa tuan Xi dan Luhan dengan sopan.

"Cih cari muka saja kalau didepan ayah, giliran berdua denganku kau menjitakku terus" cibir Luhan pada Kim ahjumma yang dihadiahi lototan super dahsyat yang gemas dari pengurus sekaligus pengasuh saat Luhan masih kecil.

"Baiklah sudah saling menggodanya, kau beristirahatlah nak, nanti sore kita berdoa ke makam ibumu" pinta tuan Xi yang melenggang masuk kedalam kamarnya dan kamar ibu Luhan dulu sewaktu ibu Luhan masih hidup.

Dan seperti kata Luhan barusan, Kim ahjumma tanpa tuan Xi adalah bibi tua yang sangat cerewet dan centil sepertinya.

"Aigoo Luluku kenapa semakin cantik, kau apa kabar nak? Kenapa tidak pernah mengunjungi bibi tua yang cantik ini" gemas ahjumma pada Luhan dan mencubit pipi Luhan keras

"Hey hey, kami juga lelah, cepat berikan kamar kami" sela Kai yang tampak mabuk karena perjalanan panjang mereka dan terus menyetir untuk sampai kemari.

"XI LUHAN! MEREKA SIAPA? YA TUHAN KENAPA MEREKA SANGAT TAMPAN" pekik Kim Ahjumma menghampiri Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun dan menciumi pipi mereka masing-masing. Luhan sangat jengah melihat bibi tuanya ini sangat centil terutama pada Sehun, dia tidak melepaskan sedikitpun rangkulannya pada Sehun dia bahkan meminta ketiga teman-temannya untuk memanggilnya noona membuat telinga Luhan iritasi karena mendengarnya.

"Panggil aku noona hmmm.. Yeommi noona" bisik Kim ahjumma pada ketiga temannya.

"Ish ahjumma jelek ini! mereka bertiga milikku, pergi jauh-jauh dari mereka" geram Luhan berdiri di depan Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Dasar pelit" cibir Kim ahjumma mendelik pada Luhan "Iya aku pelit" balas Luhan tak mau kalah "Araseo.. aku akan mendekati mereka nanti malam, sekarang akan aku siapkan tiga kamar untuk teman-temanmu" ujar ahjumma Kim menggoda Luhan.

"Ani, tidak perlu tiga kamar, kau siapkan saja dua kamar, dia tidur denganku" cengir Luhan merangkul lengan Sehun dengan mesra "Mereka mulai lagi" jengah Kai melihat Sehun dan Luhan kembali bermesraan.

"Anak ini pintar sekali memilih, dia memang yang paling tampan dari ketiganya" Kim ahjumma tak kalah genit menggoda Sehun membuat Sehun terkekeh karenanya. "Hey kami juga tampan" protes Kai tak terima. "Iya kalian juga tampan, kalau begitu kalian denganku saja ya" goda Kim ahjumma

"Ani, aku sudah punya Kyungsoo" balas Kai melenggang masuk melihat-lihat kedalam rumah Luhan "Benarkah? Tuan muda Kyungsoo? Yang bermata bulat itu?" tanya bibi Kim pada Kai "Iya bi, dia adalah pemilik mata terindah dihidupku" puji Kai mencoba membayangkan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

Luhan yang tak mau berkomentar memeluk Sehun erat sedikit mencengkramnya dan Sehun tahu kenapa Luhan melakukannya, dia hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus sayang punggung Luhan.

"Kalau anda tuan muda? Nama anda?" tanya Kim ahjumma "Ah.. Aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol" balas Chanyeol tersenyum pada bibi Kim "Apakah tuan Chanyeol sudah punya pacar juga? Kalau belum bolehkah aku mendekatimu" rajuk Kim ahjumma sangat genit. "Kalau kau kenal Kyungsoo kau juga pasti mengenal Baekhyun kan?" tebak Chanyeol

"Tentu saja Tuan muda Baekhyun adalah yang paling kalem diantara Luhan dan Kyungsoo, memangnya kenapa? Ah.. jangan-jangan anda.."

"Aku hanya sedang dekat dengannya, aku akan menjadikan dia kekasihku hanya jika rusaku mengatakan iya" katanya mengusak rambut Luhan yang sedang memeluk Sehun.

"Aku mau tidur" gumam Luhan yang tetap enggan berkomentar tentang hubungan Kai dan Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Mana kamarmu, akan aku antar kekamarmu" tanya Sehun berbisik "Kamarku selalu diatas, aku tidak suka kamar dibawah" gumam Luhan memberitahu "Yang ada gambar tengkorak di pintu?" tanya Sehun memastikan "Hmm… aku kan pria mana mungkin gambar hello kitty yang aku pajang" gumam Luhan di pelukan Sehun.

"Tapi kamarmu di rumah kita hello kitty semua Lu" balas Sehun mengingatkan "Ishh, itu beda" protes Luhan.

"Ahjumma siapkan kamar untuk Kai dan Chanyeol, aku mau tidur bersama Sehun" ujar Luhan memberitahu dan merangkul Sehun kekamarnya.

"Dia marah lagi pada kita?" tanya Kai melihat ekspresi Luhan yang menjadi diam "Tidak marah menurutku, hanya tidak mau membahas"balas Chanyeol melihat Luhan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Tok! Tok!

"Lu, aku masuk ya?" tanya Kai dari luar dilihat dari tampangnya, Kai sepertinya baru bangun tidur "Masuk saja Kai" balas Luhan menjawab dari dalam kamarnya dan tak lama Kai membuka pintu kamar Luhan dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Mana Sehun?" tanya Kai berbaring di ranjang Luhan "Sedang mandi, mana yeolie?" tanya Luhan balik "Tidur dikamarnya mungkin, entahlah dia sedang sibuk menelpon belakangan ini" Kai memberitahu Luhan hendak memancing Luhan namun tidak berhasil karena Luhan kembali memberikan ekspresi yang datar.

Kai mendesah pasrah dan bermaksud mengembalikan suasana "Kau sedang apa Lu?" tanya Kai karena melihat Luhan sedang sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu di lemari bajunya "Kalian akan ikut ke makam ibuku kan?" tanya Luhan menoleh Kai sekilas "Hmm.. lalu kenapa?"

"Aku sedang menyiapkan kemeja dan jas untuk kalian bertiga, aku ingin kalian terlihat tampan saat bertemu dengan ibuku" gumam Luhan tersenyum memberitahu Kai

"Lulu kenapa imut sekali" gemas Kai memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan mengganggu aktivitas Luhan yang sedang memilah kemeja dan jas yang ia pesan tiga jam yang lalu untuk ketiganya

"Sebentar lagi Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, jangan membuat dia melemparkan handuknya padamu Kai" kekeh Luhan yang merasa terganggu karena Kai menggelayutinya. "Aku tidak takut pada si albino itu" gumam Kai yang masih menggelayuti Luhan di pundaknya.

"Terakhir kali kau mencium bibirku kau berakhir tidak bisa makan selama dua hari karena Sehun menghajarmu telak di wajah" Luhan terkekeh mengingat saat Kai sedang mabuk dan mencium bibirnya berkali-kali dan Sehun yang melihatnya langsung memberi bogem mentah ke wajah Kai "Dia itu curang karena menyerangku saat aku mabuk" cibir Kai yang ikut terkekeh mengingatnya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan.

"Kau harus segera mengijinkanku pacaran Lu, aku sangat kesepian" gumam Kai memohon di perpotongan leher Luhan "Aku masih memikirkannya hmm.. kalau kau layak untuk Kyungieku, aku pasti akan langsung bilang iya" Luhan akhirnya memberikan respon yang sangat membuat Kai bahagia.

'Benarkah?" tanyanya memutar badan Luhan agar menatapnya "Iya benar Jonginku sayang" balas Luhan tersenyum "Aigooo luluku baik sekali" girang Kai yang tanpa sadar akan mencium bibir Luhan lagi namun

Plak!

"Arghhh" erang Kai memegangi kepalanya saat ada botol shampoo yang mendarat mulus di kepalanya "_botol sampo?"_ gumam Kai yang langsung menoleh ke arah kamar mandi dan mendapati Sehun yang sedang menatapnya tajam "Wae?" nyali Kai menantang Sehun tiba-tiba menciut saat Sehun menatapnya tajam…sangat tajam…dan kelewat tajam membuat Kai keringat dingin karenanya.

"Kemari Lu" ujarnya meminta Luhan menghampirinya dan setelah Luhan berada dijangkauannya Sehun langsung menarik Luhan dan mendekapnya erat "Kalau aku lihat kau pasrah dijamah si hitam itu lagi, aku marah" katanya mengancam Luhan

"Sehunnie itu Kamjong bukan orang lain" rengek Luhan yang terkena imbas kekesalan Sehun karena ulah Kai "Aku marah" katanya memperingatkan Luhan "Araseo, aku akan menolak Kai jika dia berniat menciumku" balas Luhan mengalah dan memeluk Sehun agar Sehun tenang

"Yak albino! Kalian bahkan belum resmi berpacaran, bagaimana bisa kau mengatur-atur Luhan" kesal Kai melempar balik botol shampoo pada Sehun, namun karena Sehun sigap dia menangkap botol shampoo itu dengan mudah menggunakan satu tangannya.

"Dia bisa mengaturku Kai, hanya dia yang mengaturku" gumam Luhan terkekeh pada Kai

"Ishh, tidak bisa! Selama kalian belum resmi pacaran dan selama aku belum diijinkan pacaran oleh Luhan. Luhan adalah milik bersama, itu peraturan baru" protes Kai menarik Luhan ke dekapannya. "Kembalikan Luhan" desis Sehun menakutkan "Tidak akan" balas Kai melotot pada Sehun.

"Lu kemari" perintah Sehun. "Jika kau memilih Sehun aku pergi" ancam Kai membuat Luhan mendengus sebal pada keduanya

"Ada apa ini? Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu" sela Chanyeol yang mengucak matanya tanda dia baru bangun.

"Kau tahu yeol? Sehun bilang kita tidak boleh menyentuh Luhan. Enak saja! Dia pikir dia siapanya Luhan" cibir Kai memanasi Chanyeol "Mwo? Kenapa tidak boleh?" tantang Chanyeol menatap Sehun. "Karena dia milikku" desis Sehun pada keduanya.

"Kemari Lu" ujar Sehun mengabaikan Kai dan Chanyeol "Aku pergi jika kau menyetujui rencana si albino ini" bisik Kai mengancam Luhan "Jangan dengarkan dia" perintah Sehun yang berusaha menggapai lengan Luhan tapi Kai menyembunyikan Luhan di belakangnya.

"Wow wow wow.. santai tuan Oh. Luhan tetap milikmu dengan syarat dia tetap harus mengurusi kami juga seperti dia mengurusimu, umm kecuali untuk berciuman dan "tidur" kami tidak akan melakukannya tentu saja. Dua kegiatan itu milikmu sepenuhnya" ujar Chanyeol berusaha memberi solusi dan berdiri didepan Kai membantu Kai mencegah Sehun mengambil Luhan seenaknya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" protes Kai "Memang kau pikir Luhan pria bayaran dasar idiot" geram Chanyeol mengatai Kai "Ah benar! Baiklah, tapi Luhan harus memperhatikan aku, menyuapiku dan tidur denganku jika aku merasa takut sendirian dikamar" Kai mengajukan usulnya

"Aku setuju dengan Kai, katakanlah aku pacar nomor dua dan Kai pacar nomor tiga" cengir Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang terus melotot

"Aku pacar nomor dua" Kai masih sempatnya protes dengean pernyataan Chanyeol yang mengatakan dia pacar nomor tiga "Ani, aku nomor dua" balas Chanyeol keras kepala "Lu, aku pacar keduamu kan? Bukan ketiga?" Kai menoleh melihat Luhan yang tampaknya sudah benar-benar kesal pada ketiganya.

"Pacar Luhan hanya aku" desis Sehun pada Kai dan Chanyeol "Ani, kau bahkan belum meresmikannya" tantang Chanyeol mengingatkan Sehun.

"LUHAN!" pekik Sehun yang benar-benar sudah kesal dengan tingkah Kai dan Chanyeol

"Ayolahh" jengah Luhan yang akhirnya menengahi perdebatan tak penting ini.

"Dengar, aku mutlak hanya milik Sehun" katanya menghampiri Sehun dan mencium bibir Sehun sekilas membuat Sehun menyeringai menang kepada kedua temannya "Tapi kalian prioritasku, jadi Sehun, hentikan peringatanmu yang mengatakan aku tidak boleh memperhatikan Kai dan Chanyeol, itu mustahil, jadi jangan macam-macam membuat pernyataan" dengus Luhan pada Sehun dan merangkul lengan Kai dan Chanyeol membuat keduanya berganti menyeringai ke arah Sehun

"Tapi Lu…"

"Hey anak-anak. Kalian sudah bangun? Ayo kita bersiap berangkat. Hari sudah hampir gelap" ayah Luhan menginterupsi perdebatan yang sudah kita ketahui pemenangnya adalah Kai dan Chanyeol. Tentu saja Luhan tidak bisa egois, mereka tinggal berempat, akan terasa aneh dan sangat pilih kasih jika Luhan hanya mengurusi Sehun dan mengabaikan Kai dan Chanyeol, sementara Kai dan Chanyeol sangat menjaga dan menyayanginya . jadi, Luhan sudah membuat keputusan yang benar walau Sehunnya sekarang masih tampak kesal dan tak terima

"Ne abonim" jawab Kai dan Chanyeol bersemangat meninggalkan kamar Luhan untuk bersiap-siap.

"Mana bajuku?" tanya Sehun galak dan masih dalam mode ngambeknya. "Ini Sehun sayang" balas Luhan berusaha mengembalikan mood Sehun. Sehun mengambil kemejanya dengan sebal dan mengancingkan kemejanya asal.

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan menahan kikikan tawanya "Apa?" tanya Sehun galak

"Kau bisa apa tanpa aku? Bahkan hanya untuk mengancingkan kemeja saja kau salah" kekeh Luhan yang memaksa Sehun berhadapan dengannya dan membantunya mengancingkan kemejanya yang dipasang Sehun secara asal.

"Kau marah?" tanya Luhan sedikit meraba dada Sehun saat sedang mengancingkan kemejanya "Kau tidak terlalu mencintaiku" sindir Sehun menatap sebal kepada Luhan "Aku mencintaimu..sangat mencintaimu" ujar Luhan tak mau kalah

"Tapi kau memilih Kai dan Chanyeol juga, apa aku kurang memuaskan" selidik Sehun yang sudah merengkuh pinggang Luhan bertanya menuntut padanya.

"Umhh Sehunnie sangat memuaskan" balas Luhan bermain didada Sehun "Apalagi saat diranjang" gumamnya pelan dan merona. "Kalau begitu kau hanya milikku" tuntut Sehun "Aku hanya milikmu sayang, tapi perhatianku milik Kai dan Chanyeol juga, kau mau berbagi kan? Mereka akan segera memiliki pasangan, dan saat hari itu datang, aku dan perhatianku milikmu seutuhnya Sehunnie" ujar Luhan menatap Sehun dengan lembut.

"Kau harus cepat memberikan lampu hijau untuk mereka agar boleh berpacaran, aku tak sabar menanti kau milikku seutuhnya tanpa harus berbagi dengan duo alien dan nigeria itu" cibir Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajah Luhan.

"Aku akan memikirkannya untuk mereka, aku juga ingin mereka bahagia dan aku juga ingin ada yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tulus" balas Luhan tersenyum dan tak lama bibirnya sudah dikecup lembut oleh Sehun. Sehun awalnya hanya ingin mengecup saja tapi kemudian Luhan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun, dia sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan Sehun dan mulai melumat kasar bibir Sehun meminta lebih dari pria yang sudah ia cintai hampir tiga tahun ini.

"nnghh" lenguh Luhan saat Sehun yang tak mau kalah membalas lumatan dan pagutan panas mereka, lidah mereka sudah bermain bersama didalam mulut Luhan, seakan bertanding siapa yang akan meminta dilepaskan terlebih dulu karena kehabisan nafas, tapi tampaknya keduanya mempunyai cakupan oksigen yang cukup karena sudah hampir tiga menit berpagutan belum ada tanda-tanda mereka akan menyudahi ciuman panas mereka.

"Luhannie, pakaikan dasiku" teriak Kai yang sudah biasa melihat adegan panas Sehun dan Luhan dengan kedua mata indahnya ini "Aku juga Lu" teriak Chanyeol yang tak lama kemudian masuk kedalam kamar Luhan. Keduanya menatap malas sifat agersif Sehun yang kentara sekali terlihat dalam ciuman panas keduanya.

"Hey albino! Luhan sudah mau mati kehabisan nafas, cepat lepaskan ciumanmu" cibir Kai yang tak dihiraukan Sehun

"Sehun seperti mau memakan wajah Luhan" kekeh Chanyeol yang merasa Sehun mencium Luhan secara berlebihan.

Luhan sendiri ingin menyudahi ciuman panas mereka, tapi tengkuknya ditahan Sehun yang sepertinya ingin menunjukkan pada Kai dan Chanyeol kalau bibir Luhan hanya miliknya seorang, Luhan mulai kesal dan kehabisan nafas, tapi ciuman Sehun semakin memabukkan membuatnya tak punya pilihan selain meladeni ciuman panas Sehun yang sangat menggairahkan.

Sementara Kai dan Chanyeol mulai merasakan dada mereka berdebar melihat _live hot kissing _Sehun dan Luhan, membuat keduanya berfikir bagaimana cara membuat si albino dingin menyudahi ciuman panasnya dengan Luhan. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan tak lama menyeringai, dengan aba-aba dari Chanyeol, Kai memulai aktingnya.

"Ah abonum. Lihat apa yang Sehun lakukan!" teriak Kai membuat Sehun secara otomatis melepaskan pagutan panas bibirnya dari bibir Luhan.

Keduanya tampak terengah karena kegiatan mereka, untuk Sehun dia melotot pada Kai dan Chanyeol karena sadar dirinya telah dikerjai oleh kedua teman idiotnya itu.

"Cih, baru mau melepaskan karena takut ketahuan ayah Luhan, kau bukan _gentleman" _sindir Kai mendekati Luhan dan menarik Luhan menjauh dari Sehun, membuat Sehun yang sedang terengah semakin meradang.

"Kasian bibir lulu jadi bengkak" ujar Kai mengusap lembut bibir Luhan yang tampak memerah "Lulu kalau merasa menjadi korban kekerasan ciuman oleh si albino, bilang pada kami ya" tambah Chanyeol yang sudah memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Aku tidak apa" balas Luhan tertawa melihat ketiga temannya yang seperti anak SD "Sini aku pakaikan dasimu" Luhan sedikit mendekatkan dirinya pada Kai dan mulai memakaikan dasinya pada Luhan dengan Chanyeol yang menempel di belakangnya sengaja membuat Sehun panas.

"Selesai. Sini yeolie aku pakaikan" katanya berbalik arah menghadap Chanyeol dan mulai memakaikan dasi pada Chanyeol sementara Kai dengan sengaja memeluk Luhan dari belakang menyeringai menggoda Sehun "Ah lulu harum sekali" ujar Kai yang sedikit menghirup leher Luhan membuat Luhan menggeliat geli karenanya.

"Kai jangan meniup tengkuk ku" kesal Luhan karena Kai semakin jadi mengerjainya "Nah yeol, sudah selesai" ujar Luhan merapikan jas yang dikenakan Chanyeol memastikan kedua temannya sudah tampan untuk pergi berdoa ke makam ibunya,

"Sehunnie sini aku pakaikan dasimu" Luhan beralih dari Kai dan Chanyeol menuju Sehun, namun memang dasar kedua orang ini sedang sangat suka mengoda Sehun.

"Bokong lulu indah sekali" ujar Chanyeol dan Kai yang dengan sengaja meremas kencang bokong Luhan, membuat si pemilik bokong mendelik kepada keduanya, sementara yang dibuat "panas" sudah tak tahan lagi melihat kekonyolan kedua orang idiot temannya ini

"Ka-lian" desis Sehun menarik kerah Kai dan Chanyeol membuat keduanya kesulitan bernafas dan membawa mereka keluar dari kamar Luhan

BLAM!

Sehun menutup kasar pintu Luhan membuat Kai dan Chanyeol benar-benar mendengus sebal pada Sehun "Yak! Oh Sehun" teriak Kai dan Chanyeol tak terima namun diabaikan Sehun yang kembali bermesraan dengan Luhan didalam kamar..

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Aigoo lulu cantik sekali" puji ayah Luhan saat Luhan menuruni tangga bersama Sehun "Appa, aku pakai setelan jas lengkap bukan dress, kenapa masih dibilang cantik" gerutu Luhan tak terima.

"Araseo.. anak appa tampan dan cantik" cengir tuan Xi tak rela mengatakan kalau Luhan itu tampan, menurutnya putra tunggalnya itu bisa mengalahkan _Miss Korea _manapun selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Ayo kita berangkat, semua sudah siap kan?" tanya tuan Xi kepada Luhan dan ketiga temannya

"Tentu saja abonim, kami sudah siap" cengir Kai dan Chanyeol bersemangat mengambil Luhan dari pelukan Sehun dan membawanya ke dalam mobil

Sehun menatap tak percaya pada Kai dan Chanyeol yang masih berniat membuatnya kesal "Aku kecolongan" kekeh Sehun yang mau tak mau tertawa karena perbuatan konyol Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Aku benar-benar yakin kalau kalian menyayangi putraku" ujar tuan Xi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sehun dan teman-temannya

"Kami memang menyayanginya abonim" balas Sehun tersenyum dan berjalan bersampingan dengan tuan Xi

"Appa, Sehunnie ayo cepat" teriak Luhan yang sepertinya mulai bosan karena digoda oleh Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Iya nak, appa sudah disini" balas tuan Xi berjalan mendekati Luhan "Hey albino, kau menyetir, lulu duduk dengan kami dibelakang" perintah Chanyeol sok _bossy_ membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Appa mau kemana lagi?" tanya Luhan melihat appa nya terburu-buru kedalam "Sebentar nak, ada yang ketinggalan" balas ayah Luhan yang sudah masuk kedalam rumah.

"Appa mengambil apa sih? Eh.. itu kan" Luhan terperangah melihat ayahnya datang membawa sebuket bunga yang ia ketahui adalah bunga favorit ibunya yang mereka tanam di halaman belakang rumah Luhan.

"Appa masih ingat kesukaan eomma?" tanya Luhan tercekat "Semua tentangmu dan tentang ibumu adalah hal yang sangat berharga untu appa. Appa tidak akan pernah melupakan itu selama hidup ayah" ujar tuan Xi menatap putranya dengan tulus.

"Ayo kita berangkat nak" tuan Xi duduk disamping bangku kemudi disamping Sehun yang menyetir "Lu, kita berangkat hmm" tanya Sehun pada Luhannya "eh? Eoh.. tentu saja ayo kita berangkat" balas Luhan tersenyum menatap Sehun. Sehun mengangguk lemah dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya, sementara di belakang Luhan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kai dan Chanyeol memastikan kalau hal yang barusan ayahnya katakan bukan hanya mimpi.

"Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Kai membawa Luhan bersandar ke pelukannya. Luhan menatap Kai sekilas dan tersenyum "Aku bahagia.. sangat bahagia" gumam Luhan tersenyum bersandar di pelukan Kai dan menatap Chanyeol yang juga mengelus sayang telapak tangannya. Sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum dari kaca spion melihat Luhan yang sedang bahagia karena keluarganya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Dua puluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di pemakaman ibu Luhan. Luhan merangkul erat lengan ayahnya sementara ketiga temannya berdiri tak jauh dari Luhan dan ayahnya.

"Yeobo apa kau bisa lihat? Aku datang bersama putra kita" itu adalah kalimat yang pertama keluar dari mulut tuan Xi yang merasa sangat bahagia "Ne eomma, aku datang bersama appa. Kami cukup akur beberapa hari ini" balas Luhan tercekat berbicara menatap nisan ibunya.

Tuan Xi tersenyum pada putranya, dia membawa Luhan sedikit berjongkok agar lebih nyaman berbicara dan berdoa untuk istrinya. "Aku membawakanmu bunga lili kesukaanmu yeobo, semoga kau bahagia sayang" ujar tuan Xi tersenyum pada nisan istrinya. Tatapan cinta ayah Luhan pada istrinya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tatapan rindu yang teramat. Rindu akan kehadiran sosok istrinya di tengah-tengah keluarga kecil mereka seperti dulu.

Tuan Xi menggenggam tangan Luhan erat dan berkata kepada istirnya "Yeobo, aku akan menjaga putra kita dengan hidupku, aku akan membuatnya bahagia. Kau beristirahatlah dengan tenang yeobo, tidak terasa kau sudah meninggalkan kami tujuh tahun lamanya. Aku sangat merindukanmu sayangku, aku rindu omelanmu, aku rindu perhatianmu dan aku rindu melihatmu menggoda Luhan kita sayang, aku rindu…" ayah Luhan tak mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya yang terasa penuh di dadanya.

Luhan secara otomatis pun memeluk ayahnya menenangkannya "Appa, semua akan baik-baik saja" lirih Luhan memeluk erat ayahnya yang sedang menangis karena sedang merindukan ibunya. "Appa" gumam Luhan terus mengelus sayang punggung ayahnya yang kini juga memeluk dirinya erat.

Luhan tampak putus asa karena ayahnya terdengar sangat menyedihkan, tapi kemudian seulas senyum dia kembangkan di bibirnya mengetahui ayahnya tidak pernah melupakan ibunya. "Aku menyayangimu appa" lirih Luhan yang entah kenapa juga meneteskan air mata bahagianya.

"Apa pria tuaku sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Luhan menggoda ayahnya dan menghapus airmata ayahnya. "Ani, appa masih ingin menangis lebih lagi, appa masih sangat merindukan ibumu" gumam ayah Luhan tersenyum lirih.

"Kau bilang aku mirip ibu, kalau begitu kau hanya perlu sering bertemu denganku agar tidak terlalu merindukan ibu hmm" katanya mencium pipi ayahnya.

"Eomma, aku berjanji akan menjadi lebih baik pada appa, kau harus bahagia disana, suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan berkumpul lagi" gumam Luhan menghapus cepat airmatanya yang jatuh.

"Ne, eomonim. Kami juga akan menjaga Luhan dengan hidup kami, kami sangat menyayangi Luhan. Anda harus istirahat dengan tenang eomonim" ujar Sehun meletakkan bunga yang ia bawa di makam ibu Luhan.

"Gomawo" ujar Luhan yang beralih ke pelukan Sehun. Sehun mengecup kening Luhan sekilas dan tersenyum mendekapnya. "Kami benar-benar menyayangi putra anda yang egois, keras kepala dan manja ini eomonim, kami akan membantu abonim untuk menjaga Luhan" kini Kai dan Chanyeol yang meletakkan bunga yang mereka bawa ke makam ibu Luhan, lalu sekilas mencium kening Luhan secara bergantian "Gomawo, aku juga sangat menyayangi kalian" katanya memeluk Kai dan Chanyeol erat.

Selagi mengucapkan terimakasih kepada tiga temannya, Luhan kembali memperhatikan ayahnya yang masih menatap makam ibunya dengan wajah yang sangat menahan rindu, ayahnya bahkan masih meneteskan air matanya beberapa kali. "Aku tidak tahu kehilangan belahan jiwa rasanya akan seperti itu" gumam Luhan menatap ayahnya dengan sedih, "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu Sehunna" lirih Luhan yang entah kenapa takut jika Sehun meninggalkannya "Aku juga tidak bisa tanpamu Lu" balas Sehun mencium kening Luhan membuat Luhan tersenyum bahagia.

"Appa ayo kita pulang, hari sudah gelap" Luhan kembali menghampiri ayahnya dan merangkul lengan ayahnya "Appa masih rindu ibumu nak" balas tuan Xi tercekat. "Hmm aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan satu-satunya orang tuaku jatuh sakit kan" katanya mencium pipi ayahnya membuat ayahnya tersenyum "Araseo, aku akan menurut pada putra cantikku" gumam tuan Xi mencium kening Luhan "Aku menyayangimu nak" ujar tuan Xi memeluk putranya erat "Aku juga menyayangi appa" balas Luhan tersenyum memeluk ayahnya erat

"Ayo kita pulang" Luhan merangkul lengan ayahnya dan beranjak pergi dari makam ibunya, Luhan sempat menoleh sekilas ke makam ibunya sebelum benar-benar pergi darisana "Luhan rindu padamu eomma" lirih Luhan sepelan mungkin agar ayahnya tidak mendengarnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Malam harinya, sepulang dari berdoa dan mengunjungi makam ibu Luhan. Tuan Xi meminta Kim ahjumma untuk menyiapkan makan malam yang lezat yang dapat menggugah selera keempat anak muda ini, dan dengan senang hati pun Kim ahjumma memasak berbagai macam makanan yang sangat enak dan lezat untuk mereka semua.

Selesai makan malam mereka semua duduk di ruang santai mendengarkan cerita lucu tentang Luhan langsung dari ayahnya. Semua tampak antusias mendengarkannya kecuali Luhan tentu saja, dia merasa ayahnya sedang membuka aib tentang dirinya membuatnya was-was setiap ayahnya membuka mulut tajamnya.

"lu, gigimu ompong disini, tapi kau imut sekali" gemas Chanyeol yang sedang melihat foto album Luhan saat masih kecil "Lucu sekali eoh" ujar Chanyeol mencubit pipi Luhan hal itu disetujui Kai dan Sehun yang mengangguk antusias.

"Oia apa Luhan pernah bercerita tentang pentas dramanya" tanya tuan Xi pada ketiga teman Luhan

"Appa jangan coba-coba" Luhan menatap horor ayahnya yang mencoba membuka hal paling memalukan dalam sejarah pendidikan Luhan

"Cerita apa abonim?" tanya Sehun antusias "Ummhh…" tuan Xi sedang memikirkan untuk menceritakannya atau tidak "Appa" Luhan masih melotot ke arah ayahnya namun sepertinya ayah Luhan mengabaikan lototan Luhan dan lebih memilih membagi cerita lucunya pada ketiga pemuda yang kini tinggal bersama Luhan.

"Jadi begini, dulu sewaktu Luhan di sekolah dasar, dia berebut peran dengan temannya"

"Lalu?" tanya Kai tak sabar "Peran apa abonim?" Chanyeol juga sangat antusias

"Peran di drama Cinderella, dia bersikeras untuk menjadi pemeran utamanya" tuan Xi tiba-tiba tertawa mengingat kejadian pentas drama Luhan

"Habislah aku" gumam Luhan yang menebak akhirnya adalah dia akan ditertawai mereka berempat

"Luhan pasti bersikeras menjadi pangerannya, padahal dia tidak cocok sama sekali, iya kan aboni," tebak Sehun "Ani, salah" balas tuan Xi cepat

"Lalu?" tanya Sehun bingung

"Luhan bersikeras menjadi Cinderellanya karena saat itu yang menjadi pangerannya adalah Park Yoochun, dia sangat menyukai Yoochun saat kecil dulu." Tuan Xi kembali tertawa saat memberitahu teman-teman Luhan

"Mwo?" seru Kai dan Chanyeol tak percaya karena Luhan yang selama ini mengatakan dirinya manly berebut peran menjadi Cinderella

"Mwo?" pekikan lain datang dari Sehun, dia tidak tertarik pada bagian Cinderellanya, dia merasa kesal karena ayah Luhan baru saja memberitahunya kalau Luhan menyukai pria bernama Yoochun "Yoochun siapa? Siapa Park Yoochun" tanya Sehun salah fokus.

"Anak ini!" cibir Kai karena menurutnya Sehun merusak suasana.

"Abaikan dia abonim, lalu bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol antusias "Ya karena luluku memang cantik, akhirnya gurunya memberikan peran Cinderella pada Luhan, dan kalian tahu. Kalian harus lihat ini" tuan Xi mengeluarkan senjata mematikannya yang membuat Luhan _death end _ setelah ini.

"Omo! Siapa wanita ini? kenapa cantik sekali?" seru Kai saat tuan Xi mengeluarkan foto dari dalam dompetnya "Ini Luhan sewaktu dia menjadi Cinderella, dan kalian tahu yang lebih lucu? Luluku hanya mau dipanggil Handerella karena katanya itu lebih bagus untuk nama seorang wanita" tuan Xi berbicara dengan nada yang dibuat serius.

Ketiganya diam, saling menatap dan tak lama

HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH

Hal yang paling Luhan takutkan terjadi, dia di tertawakan ketiganya dengan sangat terbahak, belum lagi ayahnya yang entah sudah berapa kali tertawa karena kejadian pentas drama Luhan yang memalukan tersebut

"Tapi abonim, tidak ada adegan kissingnya kan?" tanya Sehun yang masih tertawa "TENTU SAJA ADA" teriak tuan Xi antusias "MWO?" Sehun membelalakan matanya melotot ke arah Luhan yang memandangya takut.

"Saat Yoochun mengecup bibirnya sekilas, tak lama si Handerella pingsan karena dia bilang seluruh tubuhnya lemas saat itu, aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa jika mengingat hal itu" tuan Xi kembali tertawa terbahak mengingat betapa lucu putra tunggalnya ini. kai dan Chanyeol juga kembali terbahak saat mendengar Luhan pingsan hanya karena dikecup.

"Yak! kau bilang aku ciuman pertamamu ternyata bukan! Dan kau tidak pernah pingsan kalau aku cium" protes Sehun membuat Luhan _sweatdrop _"Kau tetap ciuman pertamaku Sehunna, dengan Yoochun hanya kecupan" balas Luhan membela diri.

"Jadi kalian sering berciuman" tanya tuan Xi, kali ini Sehun yang dibuat _sweatdrop _ karena takut calon mertuanya ini akan membuat daftar _blacklist _untuknya.

"Tentu saja appa! Kami saling mencintainya jadi kami berciuman, kami juga sudah sering bercin.." mulut bawel Luhan dengan tiba-tiba dibekap Sehun "Kalau kau memberitahukan aku sering memasukimu, ayahmu akan membunuhku Lu" kekeh Sehun memperingatkan Luhan "Oh begitu! Araseo, aku akan tutup mulut" cengir Luhan membuat gerakan _meresleting _mulutnya.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang ckckckckcck" decih tuan Xi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian tidak bo…"

Drrt drrrt

Drrt drrrt

Ucapan tuan Xi terpotong karena ponselnya bergetar, dia mengernyit bingung karena nama Jessica terpampang dilayar "Appa kenapa tidak diangkat? Siapa yang menelpon?" tanya Luhan yang masih dinterograsi Sehun masalah Yoochun.

"Ummh, ini kantor nak, appa angkat sebentar hmm" tuan Xi berbohong dan berjalan menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengangkat telpon Jessica.

"Ada apa nak?" jawab tuan Xi ditelpon "Appa! Eomma masuk rumah sakit. Kau harus segera pulang" jerit Jessica yang sedang berakting dengan bagusnya.

"M-mwo? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya tuan Xi lebih terdengar bingung daripada khawatir

"Appa pulanglah, aku sangat bingung" Jessica mulai menangis ditelponnya

"Araseo, appa akan pulang besok, kau minta paman Jung mengurus eommamu hmm" tuan Xi menenangkan putri tirinya "APPA HARUS PULANG SEKARANG!" jerit Jessica ditelpon "Araseo! Appa akan pulang sekarang, appa tutup telponnya" tuan Xi menutup telponnya dan segera bergegas menyiapkan barang-barangnya. Dia menghela nafasnya berat karena pasti Luhan akan berubah sikap padanya lagi.

Sementara di tempat lain, Jessica menyeringai setelah menutup telpon appanya "Bagaimana eon?" tanya Krystal yang sudah tahu jawabannya "Appa akan pulang, ini kesempatan kita memberi pelajaran padanya saat si brengsek itu sendirian di Gyeongnam" Jessica memberitahu adaik dan ibunya yang sedang berpura-pura sakit dan tak lama dia menghubungi seseorang dari ponselnya.

"Kau boleh beraksi besok" seringai Jessica memberi perintah pada Jaebum, pembunuh bayaran yang sering disewa ibu Jessica untuk melenyapkan lawan-lawan serta musuh mereka.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Appa kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan bingung melihat ayahnya yang sepertinya terburu-buru pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Luhan sayang, maafkan appa, appa harus pergi nak" ujar tua Xi menangkup wajah Luhan memberitahunya "Iya, tapi pergi kemana?" tuntut Luhan yang masih bingung

"Adikmu menelpon dia mengatakan kalau ibunya masuk rumah sakit, kasihan mereka terdengar panik. Appa harus kembali nak" tuan Xi kembali mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar menuju pintu "Tidak boleh" gumam Luhan yang merasa ayahnya tidak adil

"Appa kau tidak boleh pergi, kita baru pulang besok" Luhan merentangkan tangannya mencegah kepergian ayahnya. "Lu, appa mohon mengertilah" lirih tuan Xi yang harus berhadapan dengan sifat putranya yang sangat manja

"KAU YANG HARUSNYA MENGERTI" jerit Luhan membentak ayahnya. Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol memilih tidak ikut campur tapi mereka berdiri tidak jauh dari Luhan dan ayahnya berada untuk berjaga-jaga karena Luhan sedang emosi.

"Kau selalu bersama mereka setiap hari, aku hanya meminta waktumu sehari dan kau tidak bisa melakukannya untukku? Aku mohon jangan begini padaku appa" lirih Luhan memohon dengan sangat pada ayahnya.

"Maafkan appa nak, appa tidak bisa kehilangan lagi" balas tuan Xi sangat menyesal, dia melewati Luhan dan sudah bersiap dengan penjaga Kim yang akan mengantarnya kembali ke Seoul.

"MEREKA PASTI MEMBOHONGIMU" teriak Luhan yang sudah gemetar karena sangat marah dan kecewa di waktu bersamaan. Bagaimana bisa hubungan yang baru terjalin dengan baik setelah tiga tahun lamanya tak menyapa kembali hancur berantakan. Luhan bukan orang yang pemaaf dan penyabar. Kapasitasnya untuk memaafkan dan bersabar terbatas, jika ayahnya pergi malam ini, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah bisa lagi berbicara dengan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki saat ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan mereka berbohong nak? Suara Jessica sangat panik, sama seperti suaramu ketika menelpon appa dan memberitahu eomma yang sedang sekarat dengan nada ketakutan. Kita jalan" balas tuan Xi tak percaya dan menyuruh penjaga Kim berjalan meninggalkan putranya yang sedang meraung marah.

"APPA ANDWAE!" teriak Luhan mengejar mobil ayahnya, namun

BRAK!

Kakinya tersandung batu membuatnya terjatuh sementara mobil ayahnya semakin menjauh

"APPA!" Teriak Luhan sangat kecewa dan sedih pada ayahnya yang lagi-lagi memilih sekumpulan wanita sialan itu.

"ARGHHHH!" jerit Luhan mencengkram dadanya yang serasa tak bisa bernafas, dia sangat marah sampai tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Lu, Luhannie, sayangku, jangan begini hmm" Sehun berlari diikuti Kai dan Chanyeol memeluk Luhan yang terjatuh di tanah "SEHUNNIE, APPA JAHAT" teriak Luhan memukul lengan Sehun berkali-kali, dia butuh pelampiasan amarahnya dan Sehun dengan sukarela akan menjadi pelampiasan Luhan yang sedang marah.

"Iya sayang dia jahat" lirih Sehun yang sangat tahu kemarahan Luhan seperi apa saat ini.

"Lu, kami disini untukmu hmm" Kai menghapus airmata Luhan yang sedang berada di pelukan Sehun "Tenanglah luluku sayang" gumam Chanyeol mengelus sayang lengan Luhan untuk menenangkannya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Apa kau sudah tenang?" tanya Kai bermain di poni Luhan karena saat ini Luhan sedang bersandar dipahanya "Aku membenci appa" gumam Luhan berulang sejak satu jam yang lalu "Bukan appamu yang salah Lu, tapi tiga penyihir itu yang sangat jahat" ujar Chanyeol yang berjongkok disamping Luhan dan mengelus pipi Luhan sayang.

"Lu, minum obatmu dulu. Bahumu belum sembuh benar kalau kau menggerakannya tak beraturan seperti itu" Sehun menyeruak di kerumunan yang tengah menenangkan Luhan dan membantu Luhan duduk untuk meminum obatnya. Luhan pun tak menolak permintaan Sehun yang ingin dia lakukan malam ini adalah tidur dan menghilangkan nyeri di tubuhnya terutama nyeri dihatinya.

"Aku mau tidur" gumam Luhan pada Sehun "Ayo kita tidur lulu sayang" Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam gendongannya dan sedikit menepuk punggung rusa kecilnya yang sedang marah ini.

"Kalian tidurlah, Luhan biar aku yang urus. Besok pagi kita masih harus menghiburnya kan?" Sehun memberitahu Kai dan Chanyeol, keduanya pun mengangguk setuju

"Selamat malam Lu" ujar Kai mengecup kening Luhan "Istirahatlah lulu sayang" Chanyeol juga mengecup kening Luhan dan tak lama memasuki kamar masing-masing.

"Tidurlah sayang, aku memelukmu" gumam Sehun tersenyum lirih menatap wajah Luhan yang tampak tertekan, sama saat pertama kali Sehun membawanya pulang kerumah mereka, Luhan dalam keadaan tertekan dan depresi karena ditinggalkan dan diusir oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Sehunnie" gumam Luhan dalam tidurnya mencari dada Sehun untuk dipeluknya. Sehun dengan cepat langsung membawa Luhan ke pelukannya dan mengelus punggung Luhan agar Luhan tidur dengan nyaman.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Keesokan harinya…**

Luhan tampak sangat berbeda dari semalam, dia sepertinya memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan ayahnya yang terus meninggalkannya secara berulang, kalimat cinta dan sayang yang diucapkan ayahnya terasa mengambang untuk Luhan sekarang. Dia tidak mau terlalu sedih karena perlakuan ayahnya yang harusnya sudah ia tebak akan berakhir seperti ini. Dia tidak mau bersedih lagi karena ketiga pria tampannya menjanjikan akan membelikan apapun yang Luhan mau sepuasnya dan karena tawaran menarik itu Luhan mengabaikan rasa sedih dan sakit hatinya dengan berbelanja sepuasnya menggunakan tiga credit card yang nominal di masing-masing kartu berjumlah sangat banyak.

"Aku rasa nominal uang di _credit card_ ku sudah habis" kekeh Chanyeol memberitahu kedua temannya, mereka sekarang sedang berada di kafe yang menjual cake dan cappucino yang terkenal sangat lezat sambil memperhatikan Luhan yang masih sibuk berbelanja di toko sebrang tak jauh dari kafe tersebut.

"Aku juga, dia selalu seperti ini jika berbelanja dengan emosi, aku tidak yakin van kita akan memuat semua belanjaannya" Kai ikut terkekeh memperhatikan Luhan yang seenaknya memasukkan semua barang ke _troley _"Aku tidak masalah asal dia bahagia" gumam Sehun tersenyum mendapati Luhan tertawa saat mengambil barangnya.

"Kalian mau minum apa?" tanya Sehun "Cappucino latte untukku, americano untukku" Chanyeol dan Kai memesan dan tak lama Sehun mengantri di kasir untuk memesan.

Saat sedang mengantri, Sehun menoleh ke berbagai arah sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Luhan yang masih sibuk berbelanja. Sehun kembali tersenyum mengetahui Luhan sedang memperebutkan sesuatu dengan seorang wanita yang mungkin seumuran dengan ibu mereka.

Senyuman Sehun berubah menjadi kerutan didahinya tatkala menemukan sesuatu yang sepertinya mengganjal hatinya, dia melihat pria dengan gerak gerik mencurigakan dari pagi saat mereka berjalan keluar dari rumah Luhan. Kerutan di dahi Sehun semakin menjadi saat meyakini kalau pria itu memang pria yang sama yang ia lihat sejak pagi tadi. Sehun mengabaikannya karena sudah gilirannya memesan. Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian Sehun kembali ke mejanya dengan membawa pesanan kedua temannya

"Hey perasaanku saja atau memang kalian juga menyadari kalau pria yang sedang berdiri di halte sana adalah pria yang sama yang kita temui tadi pagi di pom bensin?" tanya Sehun menunjuk pria yang sepertinya sedang menatap sesuatu

"Ah kau menyadarinya juga? Aku dan Chanyeol baru saja membicarakannya" Kai memberitahu Sehun "Sudahlah abaikan saja, fokus pada Luhan, anak itu bisa tersesat kapan saja walau ini adalah kampung halamannya" kekeh Chanyeol kepada kedua temannya.

"Chanyeol benar" Kai menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol dan kembali memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang memilih boneka di pojokan toko sendirian.

"Hey lelaki itu berjalan" Sehun memberitahu kedua temannya bahwa pria mencurigakan itu berjalan lurus tanpa berkedip seperti menghampiri sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya dia melihat apa sih?" gerutu Kai yang mencoba mengikuti arah pandang si pria itu

Ketiganya membelalakan mata mereka saat menyadari kalau pria itu sedari tadi memperhatikan dan menatap Luhan tak berkedip, dia bahkan berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan yang sedang sendirian memilih boneka tangan yang dijual dipinggiran jalan.

Saat sudah mendekati Luhan, pria tersebut mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari dalam jasnya dan menyembunyikan di balik tangannya.

"Sial!" pekik ketiganya yang langsung berhamburan berlari keluar menghampiri Luhan yang masih sibuk memilih boneka tangan yang menurutnya lucu itu.

Sementara Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol masih berusaha menyebrang jalan, si pria bertopi hitam itu semakin mendekati Luhan. ketiganya berusaha memanggil Luhan namun Luhan tak bergeming karena kondisi jalan yang ramai ditambah keramahan si pedagang yang membuat Luhan tidak fokus selain berbelanja. "Sial" gumam Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang nekat menyebrang jalan, mereka mengabaikan makian yang terdengar marah dari para pengguna jalan, fokus mereka hanya ke Luhan yang bahkan tidak mengangkat ponselnya, sementara pria itu terus mendekat dan memposisikan pisaunya tepat kearah Luhan.

Sehun berusaha memotong jalan agar sampai ke arah Luhan lebih cepat namun sepertinya si pria bertopi hitam itu berjalan lebih cepat karena sudah mengetahui kalau dia diikuti, si pria bertopi hitam ini sudah mengarahkan pisaunya ke arah Luhan dan

JLEB!

"LUHAN!" teriak Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan membelalakan mata mereka takut

* * *

**tobecontinued..**

* * *

_doain triplet biar bisa fast update lagi chap depan :")))_

_._

_semoga suka.. happy reading and review.. :*_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Death Fourth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s)**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya..**

_"Hey lelaki itu berjalan" Sehun memberitahu kedua temannya bahwa pria mencurigakan itu berjalan lurus tanpa berkedip seperti menghampiri sesuatu._

_"Sebenarnya dia melihat apa sih?" gerutu Kai yang mencoba mengikuti arah pandang si pria itu_

_Ketiganya membelalakan mata mereka saat menyadari kalau pria itu sedari tadi memperhatikan dan menatap Luhan tak berkedip, dia bahkan berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan yang sedang sendirian memilih boneka tangan yang dijual dipinggiran jalan._

_Saat sudah mendekati Luhan, pria tersebut mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari dalam jasnya dan menyembunyikan di balik tangannya._

_"Sial!" pekik ketiganya yang langsung berhamburan berlari keluar menghampiri Luhan yang masih sibuk memilih boneka tangan yang menurutnya lucu itu._

_Sementara Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol masih berusaha menyebrang jalan, si pria bertopi hitam itu semakin mendekati Luhan. ketiganya berusaha memanggil Luhan namun Luhan tak bergeming karena kondisi jalan yang ramai ditambah keramahan si pedagang yang membuat Luhan tidak fokus selain berbelanja. "Sial" gumam Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang nekat menyebrang jalan, mereka mengabaikan makian yang terdengar marah dari para pengguna jalan, fokus mereka hanya ke Luhan yang bahkan tidak mengangkat ponselnya, sementara pria itu terus mendekat dan memposisikan pisaunya tepat kearah Luhan._

_Sehun berusaha memotong jalan agar sampai ke arah Luhan lebih cepat namun sepertinya si pria bertopi hitam itu berjalan lebih cepat karena sudah mengetahui kalau dia diikuti, si pria bertopi hitam ini sudah mengarahkan pisaunya ke arah Luhan dan_

_JLEB!_

_"LUHAN!" teriak Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan membelalakan mata mereka takut_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey ada a... Aghh" erang Luhan yang merasa risih dengan orang yang berdiri tepat didepannya. Luhan sendiri belum mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, dia hanya merasa kalau tubuhnya seperti terkena tancapan tapi tidak merasakan apa-apa. "Aku harap kau mati setelah ini"seringai Jaebum dan mencabut kasar pisau yang ia tusukkan dari perut Luhan, lalu .

"Luhan!" Gumam Sehun yang menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana proses bajingan itu menusuk Luhan dengan seringai yang menjijikan di wajahnya.

Barulah saat pisau itu dicabut dengan kasar Luhan merasa sedikit nyeri di bagian perutnya dan saat ia melihat apa yang terjadi perutnya terasa mual karena darah keluar dari perutnya seperti keran air, Luhan otomatis menekan perutnya untuk menghentikan darah yang keluan namun pandangannya seketika gelap dan kakinya tidak kuat lagi menopang berat tubuhnya.

BRAK!

Luhan terjatuh di pelukan Sehun yang baru sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, kaki Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol sendiri melemas melihat darah yang keluar dari perut Luhan sangat banyak "LUHAN" teriak ketiganya berusaha menjaga Luhan agar tetap tersadar.

Semua terasa berputar untuk Luhan, pandangannya sudah gelap yang dilihatnya hanya wajah-wajah khawatir ketiga temannya dengan samar dan terus memanggil namanya.

"Lu, hey sayang, kau harus tetap bangun hmm" Sehun menepuk nepuk pipi Luhan agar matanya tidak tertutup "Lu, jika kau menutup matamu kami marah" ancam Sehun agar Luhan menurutinya. Tapi yang dilihat Sehun Kai dan Chanyeol hanya wajah pucat Luhan yang berkeringat dan mata Luhan yang terus membuka dan menutup dengan wajah meringis menahan sakit hingga akhirnya mata Luhan seutuhnya tertutup dan tak lama Luhan tak sadarkan diri.

"SESEORANG CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANCE" teriak Sehun yang sudah kalap karena darah Luhan yang terus keluar dari perutnya mengotori baju mereka bertiga. Sementara Kai dan Chanyeol hanya terdiam melihat Luhan yang terkapar didepan mereka tak bergerak.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Kejadian dua tahun lalu kembali menghantui tiga pria tampan yang sedang menunggu dengan panik dan emosi yang meluap tatkala Luhan harus kembali menjalani operasi di dalam ruang ICU. Pikiran mereka kalut dan mereka kembali menyalahkan diri mereka yang tidak bisa menjaga Luhan bahkan saat Luhan didepan mata mereka. Dua tahun yang lalu mereka juga menunggu seperti ini, takut, cemas dan sangat panik, tapi entah kenapa kali ini perasaan bersalah ikut merasuki ketiganya.

Kai menjambak erat rambutnya sendiri, Chanyeol memukulkan berkali-kali tangannya ke tembok, sementara Sehun, dirinya hanya duduk sambil menatap nanar ke tangannya yang dipenuhi darah Luhan. Ini adalah kedua kali untuknya membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit dengan darah mengering di tangannya. Dia sengaja tidak mencucinya untuk mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia telah gagal menjaga dan melindungi Luhan bahkan saat Luhan hanya berjarak tiga meter darinya.

"Lu" ungkapan penyesalannya membuat seorang Oh Sehun menitikkan airmata ketakutannya, takut jika didalam sana Luhan tidak mau membuka matanya, takut jika didalam sana Luhan masih pucat dan takut kalau Luhannya akan pergi karena kebodohannya.

Setelah dua jam menunggu akhirnya lampu ruang operasi itu berubah warna menjadi hijau menandakan operasi telah selesai dan para dokter serta perawat berkeluaran dari ruang mengerikan itu untuk memberitahu kondisi Luhan. Ketiganya tida ada yang bangun, bukan karena mereka tak ingin tahu kondisi Luhan, mereka takut kalau dokter memberitahukan berita buruk tentang kondisi Luhan mereka didalam sana.

"Keluarga Xi Luhan?" Akhirnya sang dokterpun bertanya pada Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol karena hanya mereka yang berada di ruang tunggu operasi.

"Kami keluarganya. Ba-bagaimana kondisi Luhan?" Chanyeol yang berani bertanya mendekati sang dokter sementara Kai dan Sehun hanya memejamkan mata mereka dan berusaha menulikan pendengaran mereka. Mereka takut sekali dokter tersebut memberitahukan bahwa Luhan sedang kritis.

"Tuan Xi kehilangan darah cukup banyak tapi kami sudah mengatasinya dan sekarang kondisinya stabil, hanya saja karena tusukannya cukup dalam, mungkin Tuan Xi baru akan sadar setelah tiga hari. Sekarang dia akan dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan intensif" ujar dokter yang menangani Luhan.

"Apa kami boleh menemaninya?" Tanya Chanyeol "Tentu saja boleh" sang dokter tersenyum memberitahu mereka.

Ketiganya menghela nafas lega dan secara otomatis membungkukan badan mereka berterimakasih pada sang dokter yang kemudian meninggalkan mereka yang kembali terduduk lemas.

"Sebelum tiga hari bajingan itu harus kita dapatkan" gumam Sehun penuh kemarahan "Sebelum Luhan bangun, kita harus membunuh bajingan itu" desis Kai yang juga penuh kemarahan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kai melihat Sehun berjalan pergi.

"Seoul, aku akan meminta bantuan pada mereka. Jaga Luhan untukku" gumam Sehun berjalan menjauh dan bermaksud menemui keenam temannya untuk meminta bantuan. Bagaimana pun mereka juga teman Luhan dan akan lebih baik mencari bajingan itu bersama-sama daripada meminta bantuan pada amatir.

"Sehunna kau harus cepat kembali, Luhan akan mencarimu dan kau harus hati-hati" teriak Chanyeol mengingatkan. Sehun mengangkat ibu jarinya sebagai jawaban dan terus berjalan untuk segera meminta bantuan. Dia sudah cukup tenang mengetahui kondisi Luhan, tapi kemudian rasa marah menguasai dirinya lagi, bagaimana bisa orang itu menusuk Luhan di keramaian, ditambah wajah menyeringainya saat menusuk Luhan membuat Sehun benar-benar ingin membunuh bajingan sialan ini. Dia tidak tahu sedang berurusan dengan siapa.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan dua jam menuju Seoul, Sehun akhirnya sampai di markas lamanya. Ia kembali mendatangi markas lamanya untuk meminta bantuan, Sehun tersenyum pahit mengingat baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia datangi dengan penuh emosi.

Sehun langsung masuk ke markas lamanya tanpa mengetuk, dilihatnya keenam temannya seperti sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dengan serius membuat Sehun menjadi ragu untuk meminta tolong, tapi Sehun benar-benar ingin menemukan bajingan itu secepatnya, mengingat kemampuan teman-teman lamanya, Sehun yakin akan mendapatkan bajingan itu dengan mudah. Sehun tetap berjalan mendekati mereka sampai sebuah suara menyadari kehadirannya.

"Sehun?" Yunho yang notabenenya sangat dekat dengan pria berwajah dingin ini memanggilnya dan mendekati Sehun. Membuat kelima yang lainnya menoleh dan berdiri menyambut Sehun, mereka waspada dengan kedatangan Sehun, karena auranya yang begitu dingin beberapa hari yang lalu masih sangat terasa hingga hari ini.

"Ada apa malam-malam kesini? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Yunho menebak raut wajah Sehun yang terlihat ketakutan namun penuh amarah didalamnya.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"A-apa kau bilang Luhan ditusuk didepan mata kalian, tapi siapa yang melakukannya" Kikwang meradang mendengar Luhan terkapar di rumah sakit.

"Jika dilihat dari aksinya dia pasti orang bayaran, musuh kita tidak akan bertindak nekat sepertinya, lagipula itu terlalu beresiko" Yunho menganalisa kejadian penusukan Luhan

"Aku setuju, oia Sehunna apa kau mengingat sesuatu tentang bajingan itu. Apapun. Aku butuh sesuatu yang memudahkanku melacak mereka" tanya Thunder yang sudah bersiap didepan laptopnya.

"Yang terbayang di benakku ketika bajingan sialan itu menyeringai saat menusuk Luhan," geram Sehun mencoba mengingat apapun yang bisa membantu Thunder untuk mencari.

"Ah aku ingat, dua goresan seperti dibakar di tangannya, aku yakin itu bukan luka, itu seperti tanda" Sehun mengingatnya saat lengan tangan di pakaian Jaebum sedikit terangkat saat menusuk Luhan.

"Tangan kanan atau kiri dan letaknya dimana?" Tanya Thunder yang mulai membuat sketsa dan menyamakan di komputernya,

"Dia sepertinya kidal karena saat menusuk Luhan dia menggunakan tangan kirinya, letaknya di bagian lengan, disini" Sehun menujukkan dimana letaknya goresan tanda milik Jaebum "Aku sepertinya tahu" gumam Thunder yang sudah sepenuhnya larut dalam analisa di komputernya.

Dan setelahnya hanya terdengar suara komputer Thunder yang sedang mengetik dengan cepat di Keyboardnya, "Aku rasa setelah menekan enter kita tahu siapa yang melakukannya" gumam Thunder dan

Enter!

"Aha! Ketemu! Apa seperti ini Sehunna?" Tanya Thunder memutar laptopnya menunjukkan pada Sehun "Benar, tepat seperti itu dongieya, bagaimana bisa kau menemukannya dengan mudah?" Tanya Sehun yang menjadi bersemangat karena Thunder menemukan tanda yang Sehun maksud.

"Kau tahu ini kan ini keahlianku?" Kekeh Thunder.

"Mereka adalah sekelompok pembunuh bayaran dengan julukan _MK a.k.a Madness Kill_. Mereka membunuh sesuai dengan permintaan si pembayar, biasanya jika yang menyewa mereka untuk menghabisi seseorang maka mereka akan menghabisi korban dengan sadis, jika dia mengetahui korbannya masih hidup dia akan kembali untuk membunuhnya lagi, tapi jika si pembayar memberi instruksi memberi pelajaran atau hanya sekedar menyuruh beraksi, mereka akan melakukan hal yang paling mungkin dilakukan sesuai keadaan. Mengingat dari aksinya aku rasa dia diperintah dengan cara nomor dua." Thunder menjelaskan pada teman-temannya panjang lebar.

"Mereka bisa ditemukan di Hyde club di selatan Gangnam, kami akan mengurusnya Sehunna, kau hanya perlu menjaga Luhan. Setelah menangkapnya kami akan memberitahumu" ujar Thunder disetujui oleh yang lain.

"Aku ingin menangkapnya dengan tanganku sendiri, beritahu aku jika kalian sudah tahu siapa pelakunya, maaf merepotkan kalian, tapi fokusku benar-benar hanya Luhan untuk sementara" gumam Sehun tertunduk lirih

"Hey, serahkan pada kami, kami akan memberitahumu siapa dia secepatnya. Aku harap kita semua masih berteman" TOP menepuk bahu Sehun agar Sehun menatapnya.

"Ani, kita bukan teman.." Balas Sehun datar kemudian dia menatap TOP dan yang lainnya "Kita keluarga" ujarnya tersenyum membuat semua mau tak mau tersenyum dengan pernyataan damai Sehun.

"Baiklah aku harus kembali ke Gyeongnam. Aku mohon bantuan kalian" Sehun bangun dari duduknya dan berpamitan.

"Apa kami boleh menjeguk Luhan?" Tanya Siwon penuh harap

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya "Datanglah hyung, dia akan senang melihat kalian" katanya memberitahu keenam temannya.

"Aku pergi" Dan tak lama sosok Sehun menghilang dari markas lamanya membuat semua tersenyum karena kedatangan Sehun.

"Kita masih punya harapan kan?" Tanya Kikwang pada teman-temannya "Kita punya harapan. Mereka akan membantu kita" ujar Yunho tersenyum bersyukur karena Death Fourth akan bersama mereka.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"Eh kalian ada disini?" Tanya Sehun saat sampai kembali ke rumah sakit dan memasuki ruangan Luhan dia mendapati Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ada disana seperti habis menangis karena tampang mereka sangat berantakan.

Kai berjalan mendekati Sehun dan membawanya agak jauh dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo "Kami tahu kau akan sibuk mencari bajingan itu, kami ingin membantu tapi kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Luhan sendirian kan, kita butuh seseorang yang tulus menyayangi Luhan. Mengingat bagaimana Luhan melindungi mereka berdua bukankah hal yang tepat jika mempercayakan mereka sementara kita menghabisi bajingan itu" Kai menjelaskan maksudnya dan Chanyeol pada Luhan

"Araseo. Aku setuju, lagipula Luhan merindukan mereka sepertinya" gumam Sehun menyetujui

"Gomawo" balas Kai yang kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluk pria bermata besar yang sama keras kepalanya dengan Luhan.

"A-apa kau sudah menemukan perampoknya Sehunna? Jahat sekali dia sampai menusuk Luhan" lirih Baekhyun tercekat dipelukan Chanyeol

"Eh?" Sehun bingung dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun, tapi kemudian dia mengerti saat Chanyeol menatapnya penuh arti.

"Ah.. Perampoknya.. Dia akan segera aku dapatkan, dia tidak akan lolos tenang saja" balas Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang belum sadarkan diri dan mengecup sayang kening rusanya.

"Aku suka saat melihatmu begitu cantik dalam tidurmu, tapi aku lebih suka melihat matamu dan mendengar ocehan konyolmu sayang, cepat bangun hmm.. Kau tahu kan kalau kau belahan jiwaku, kita sudah sepakat membahasnya kalau kita tidak bisa kehilangan satu sama lain, jadi jangan menyiksaku cantik" gumam Sehun tercekat mengabsen seluruh wajah Luhan yang begitu tenang dalam tidurnya. "Aku mencintaimu" ujarnya mengecup bibir Luhan yang terasa sangat dingin.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Tiga hari telah berlalu, namun belum ada tanda-tanda dari Luhan yang bangun dari tidurnya membuat kelima orang yang menjaganya menjadi panik, namun dokter mengatakan pada mereka bahwa sebentar lagi Luhan akan bangun, mungkin Luhan belum mau membuka matanya karena syok yang dia rasakan, namun jika sudah siap secara mental mata itu akan membuka dan semua akan baik-baik saja, begitulah ucapan dokter yang memeriksakan Luhan.

Sehun dan yang lainnya hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap Luhan akan segera membuka matanya, karena mereka sadar tidak bisa melakukan apapun, sampai akhirnya penantian mereka berakhir saat jam dua pagi ketika semua terlelap, jemari Luhan bergerak di tangan Sehun yang menggenggamnya erat.

Luhan perlahan membuka matanya dan mendapati Sehun yang tidur sambil menggenggamnya, kemudian matanya mengedar dan mendapati Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tertidur di pelukan Kai dan Chanyeol, awalnya Luhan mengernyit namun kerutan di wajahnya berubah menjadi senyum saat menyadari kalau keempat temannya sungguh manis saat bersama.

"Se-hunnie" rengek Luhan membangunkan Sehun. Yang dipanggil namanya pun perlahan bangun dan sedikit memekik kaget saat melihat Luhan membuka matanya.

"Umhhh" lenguh Sehun yang merasa terganggu karena dipanggil "Sehunnie buka matamu, aku sudah bangun" rengek Luhan. Sehun mendongak mengerjapkan matanya yang masih tertutup tak mau terbuka sempurna, dia beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap sosok bayangan yang sedang cemberut sambil mengoceh berbagai hal.

"Lu-Luhan? kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sehun yang entah kenapa malah kembali menidurkan kepalanya di ranjang Luhan "Sehunnie!" pekik Luhan meringis merasakan sesuatu diperutnya sangat sakit "Luhan?" kali ini Sehun membelalak sempurna melihat Luhannya sudah bangun namun sedikit meringis

"Lu, Ya Tuhan! Syukurlah kau sudah bangun sayang. Apa yang kau rasakan? Mana yang sakit? Aku akan memanggil dokter" tanya Sehun panik dan lega bersamaan.

"Haus" Luhan kembali merengek dan menunjuk gelas berisi air yang ada di meja "Ah benar! Kau sudah tiga hari tidak minum, minumlah" Sehun membantu Luhan untuk meminum air. Luhan yang merasa sangat dehidrasi pun meneguk semua air yang ada digelas dan menggerutu karena airnya habis dengan cepat sementara dirinya masih haus.

Kai yang mendengar kegaduhan pun merasa terusik dan tak lama membuka matanya dan membelalak saat melihat Sehun yang sedang kewalahan melayani Luhan yang begitu manja dan rewel, "Luhanniee" rengeknya setengah berlari dari sofa rumah sakit menghampiri Luhan dan langsung memeluknya erat

"Kenapa lama sekali kau bangun, aku hampir memakimu karena kau terlalu lama tidur, jangan buat aku gila Lu" Kai menangis sesunggukan di pelukan Luhan "Kaiya sakit" ringis Luhan karena Kai menekan jahitan bekas operasinya.

"Ah maaf Lu, tapi aku sangat senang, huwaaaaaa" Kai kembali menangis sesunggukan yang menurut Luhan sangat lucu

"Luhan" gumam Chanyeol yang ikut tebangun karena Kai sangat berisik dan si pemilik panggilan dobi ini bergegas mendekati rusanya yang sudah terbangun, bahkan sudah tertawa saat ini "hey" sapanya pada Luhan "Yeolie, Kai berisik sekali" adu Luhan yang langsung dipeluk erat Chanyeol yang tak berkata-kata lagi. "Kenapa lama sekali tidurnya hmm.. Aku berniat menyiram seember air padamu hari ini" ujar Chanyeol terkekeh. "Ish jahat sekali" kesal Luhan mencubit bahu Chanyeol keras "Selamat datang princess" katanya bergenang air mata da mencium kening Luhan tersenyum luar biasa leganya karena mata indah Luhan telah terbuka.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"Kondisi tuan Xi stabil" dokter memberitahu Sehun dan yang lainnya yang tampak sangat bersyukur lega dengan hasil pemeriksaan Luhan

"Lalu kapan aku boleh pulang?" Tanya Luhan menuntut

"Nanti setelah jahitanmu kering, kau boleh pulang Luhan-ssi" dokter yang bernama Lee Donghae itu tersenyum lucu memberitahu Luhan.

"Lulu saja dokter Lee" cengir Luhan yang merasa Donghae sangat baik padanya.

"Aigoo lihat siapa yang kecentilan ini" gemas Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan dan dengan sengaja mencium Luhan telak di bibirnya seakan memberitahu semua yang ada di ruangan ini Luhan hanya miliknya seorang.

"_Possesive Sehun is here_" gumam Chanyeol menyenggol bahu Kai yang memutar malas bola matanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, cepat sembuh, lulu" katanya pada Luhan yang entah kenapa tersenyum merona karena Donghae memanggilnya lulu.

"Umh dokter Lee" Sehun memanggil Donghae membuat Donghae menoleh padanya "Ya, ada apa?" Tanya Donghae.

"Luhan saja jangan Lulu" ujar Sehun dengan nada memperingatkan sang dokter yang hanya dibalas tawa tertahan dari Donghae "Araseo.. Luhan" balasnya masih menahan tawa dan segera pergi dari ruangan Luhan.

"Ishh Sehunnie, kenapa bicara tidak sopan pada dr. Lee" protes Luhan mencubit perut Sehun

"Dia cemburu bodoh" ujar Kai yang kembali duduk disamping Luhan dan menciumi pipi Luhan. "Kamjong jangan ciumi aku" kesal Luhan menghindar.

"Wae? Kenapa menolakku. Ingat! Kau ini milik bersama Lu" ujar Kai tak mau kalah.

"Ish, tapi kan ada Kyung.." Kalimat Luhan menggantung saat melihat kedua temannya yang lain diam-diam melangkah pergi keluar.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN/DO KYUNGSOO BERHENTI!" Pekik Luhan membuat Sehun Kai dan Chanyeol melihat ke arah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Kami akan tunggu diluar Lu" balas Kyungsoo menatap takut pada Luhan.

"Ke-ma-ri!" Luhan memberi komando mutlak yang jika berani tak kau penuhi membuatnya nekat.

Dengan ragu, Kyungsoo merangkul lengan Baekhyun mendekati Luhan "Kalian mau kemana? Mau pergi? Mau meninggalkan aku seperti ayahku? Kalian jahat!" Tuduh Luhan yang sudah menangis saat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mendekat.

"Lu, kami tidak meninggalkanmu, kau yang menjauhi kami" lirih Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit "Peluk aku" pinta Luhan yang sangat merindukan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo "H-hiks, kenapa aku menangis" kesal Kyungsoo mengambil tempat disamping Luhan dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau menangis karena mengkhawatirkan aku kan?" Tebak Luhan percaya diri sambil mengelus punggung Kyungsoo "Aku rindu Kyungieku" gumam Luhan yang selalu menjadi penjaga untuk kedua temannya, namun tampaknya dia tidak perlu melakukannya lagi karena akan ada yang lebih menjaga Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

"Aku juga rindu kau lulu jelek" isak Kyungsoo yang notabenenya adalah yang paling manja diantara Luhan dan Baekhyun "Mianhae" gumam Luhan tersenyum menghapus air mata Kyungsoo.

"Baekiee" panggil Luhan pada Baekhyun yang hanya memandangnya tak berkedip "eoh?" Baekhyun baru sadar dari lamunannya saat Chanyeol merangkul pundaknya menyadarkannya. "Luhan memanggilmu" ujarnya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tersenyum duduk disebelah ranjang Luhan yang kosong.

"Maaf aku menamparmu Lu, aku hanya sangat marah karena kau bilang tidak membutuhkan kami. Kau mungkin tidak membutuhkan kami berdua. Tapi kami berdua sangat membu.."

Grep!

"Aku juga sangat membutuhkan kalian Baek, maafkan aku berkata kasar" ujar Luhan menyesal dan memeluk Baekhyun erat. "Maaf" gumamnya mengulang penuh penyesalan. Baekhyun tidak membalas lagi dia hanya memeluk Luhan erat dan bersyukur lega karena hubungan mereka sudah membaik, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan lagi selain saat ini bagi Baekhyun. Kyungsoo pun ikut berpelukan melepas rindu pada kedua sahabat kecilnya ini membuat Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol tersenyum lega karena Luhan sudah tidak keras kepala lagi.

"Oia Lu, ngomong-ngomong tentang ayahmu, kami belum memberitahukannya kalau kau masuk rumah sakit. Kau ingin kami mengabarinya?" Tanya Kai mengusak rambut Luhan yang sedang memeluk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak perlu, dia hanya akan menangis menyesal karena lebih memilih keluarga sialannya itu dan meninggalkan aku kemarin setelah itu appaku hanya akan merengek meminta maaf dan kemudian dia akan meninggalkanku lagi. Drama sekali" Luhan mencibir kehidupan pribadinya sendiri.

Hahhahahahhaha~

Yang lain mau tak mau tertawa karena ocehan Luhan saat mencibir keluarganya sendiri, "Aigoo lulu lucu sekali" gemas Chanyeol menarik kencang pipi Luhan membuatnya meringis.

Drrt Drrtt

Saat sedang tertawa ponsel Sehun bergetar dia mengambil ponselnya yang berada di meja samping ranjang Luhan dan sedikit mengernyit mendapati Thunder di layar ponselnya.

"Lu, aku angkat telpon dulu ya" pamit Sehun mengerling Luhan dengan alasan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun ada disana dan bahaya jika mereka mendengarnya. Luhan yang mengerti pun mengangguk pelan. Sehun keluar ruangan Luhan diikuti Kai dan Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

Klik!

"Ada apa dongieya?" Tanya Sehun mengangkat ponselnya.

"Kami menemukannya" balas Thunder menyeringai saat menjawab telpon Sehun

Sehun pun otomatis menyunggingkan senyuman paling mengerikan yang ia miliki "Kalian memang bisa diandalkan, beritahu alamatnya aku akan menangkapnya sendiri dan aku bawa ke markas kita" seringai Sehun menutup telponnya.

"Dia ditemukan" Sehun memberitahu Kai dan Chanyeol yang ikut tersenyum keji.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita selesaikan dia" desis Kai berjalan mendului Sehun dan Chanyeol yang mengikutinya di belakang.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Kerja bagus, kau yakin sudah membuatnya menerima pelajaran kan?" tanya Hyewon yang ditemani kedua putrinya untuk membayar Jaebum yang telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. "Kau menyewaku untuk melukai pria yang bahkan lebih cantik dari putrimu, tentu saja itu bukan masalah" kekeh Jaebum memeriksa amplop yang diberikan Hyewon dan menyeringai saat mengetahui jumlahnya sangat banyak.

"Yak! sialan itu tidak cantik, dia hanya beruntung lahir dari ibunya yang sangat cantik" geram Krystal yang tak sengaja memuji ibu Luhan. "well, aku tak peduli dan itu bukan urusanku. Kalau kalian memintaku untuk membunuhnya aku bisa melakukannya untuk kalian" tawar Jaebum "Tapi kalian tahu kan? Menghilangkan nyawa seseorang bayarannya 10x lipat" seringai Jaebum mematikan rokoknya.

"Uang tidak masalah untuk kami, akan ada saatnya kami memintamu untuk membunuh Luhan, tapi untuk sekarang jangan, dia masih dibutuhkan. Kami akan membereskan ayahnya dulu baru akan membuat Luhan mati secara perlahan. Semua hanya tinggal menunggu waktu" seringai Hyewon menatap Jaebum

"Kalian benar-benar licik" decih Jaebum meminum alkoholnya.

"Oh ya, apa Luhan memiliki teman? Aku rasa dia bersama teman-temannya kemarin, tapi tenang saja mereka tidak melihatku" ujar Jaebum menjelaskan

"Si Byun dan si Do kan? Mereka sama seperti Luhan, hanya pengganggu! Harusnya kau tusuk juga mereka" Jessica mengira yang berada bersama Luhan adalah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dan tentu saja tebakannya meleset.

"Entahlah, aku merasa temannya lebih dai dua. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Toh jika mereka menggangguku aku akan dengan senang hati membunuh mereka" seringai Jaebum tak peduli dan bangun dari kursinya.

"Aku rasa cukup hari ini. telpon aku jika kau ingin membunuh lagi penyihir" katanya pada Hyewon dan meninggalkan ketiganya untuk menuju club, tempat dimana dia menghabiskan waktu tanpa mengenal bosan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Jaebum keluar dari mobilnya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke Club tempat dimana ia dan teman-temannya biasa berkumpul, entah untuk sekedar membicarakan dan menertawai korban yang berhasil mereka bunuh atau untuk mencari pelacur-pelacur yang dijadikan pemuas hasrat mereka setiap malam.

Namun Jaebum merasakan ada yang aneh di clubnya malam ini, club itu terlalu sepi untuk ukuran club yang akan dipenuhi bajingan dan pelacur seperti dia dan teman-temannya.

Tring!

Lonceng kafe berbunyi tatkala Jaebum mendorong pintu yang bertuliskan _push_ tersebut dan matanya membelalak lebar karena disuguhi darah dan teman-temannya yang mati tanpa sisa di Hyde Club.

"Jay park? Ah... Atau Jaebum?" Desis sebuah suara yang begitu mengerikan yang duduk di salah satu favorit Jaebum dengan darah di tangan dan bajunya.

"Ka-kalian!" Jaebum memekik takut saat mengetahui yang menyapanya adalah _The 1__ST__ Death_, Oh Sehun. Jaebum bukannya tidak mengenali mereka. Tentu saja dia mengenali Death Fourth dengan penampilan khas mereka. Setiap mereka beraksi, mereka akan menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dengan kalung lingkaran bertuliskan TD4th didalam lingkaran tersebut , membuat siapa saja tau kalau mereka adalah ancaman di dunia mafia yang gelap dan kejam.

"Tidak sulit menemukan bajingan kecil sepertimu" suara yang lain begitu mengerikan datang dari arah samping, terlihat dia sedang melepas sarung tangannya yang penuh darah dan melemparkan ke arah Jaebum. Jaebum mengenalnya dengan sebutan the 2nd death, Kim Jongin

"Kenapa kalian mencariku?" Teriak Jaebum sudah mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarahkan ke Sehun dan Kai bergantian.

"Easy man, kami hanya ingin membunuhmu malam ini" seringai suara di belakang Jaebum yang sudah mengarahkan pisau ke lehernya, Jaebum menebak dia adalah _striker death_ dari death fourth Park Chanyeol.

"Buang pistolmu atau kugorok lehermu sekarang" seringai Chanyeol mengancam Jaebum dan tak lama Jaebum membuang senjatanya.

DUGH!

Chanyeol memukul telak tengkuk Jaebum membuatnya pingsan tak sadarkan diri, lalu Kai menghampiri Jaebum dan menyeretnya seperti anjing peliharaan ke dalam bagasi mobil berniat membawanya ke markas mereka.

"Kau benar-benar akan mati setelah ini" desis Kai menutup bagasi mobil dengan kasar lalu ikut masuk kedalam mobil menyusul teman-temannya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**BYUR!**

Terdengar suara siraman air yang disiramkan secara kasar oleh Kai kewajah Jaebum yang terlalu lama tak sadarkan diri, padahal dirinya ingin sekali segera membunuh si bajingan itu. Tangan Jaebum diikat diatas kepalanya, sementara air mengelilingi tempatnya berdiri, bukan tanpa maksud Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol mengikat Jaebum ditengah genangan air, mereka sudah memiliki cara untuk mengakhiri hidup bajingan ini.

"Eungh" lenguh Jaebum karena wajahnya disiram air keras oleh Kai

"Lihat siapa yang bangun" terdengar sembilan suara tertawa renyah melihat Jaebum yang sudah babak belur karena dipukuli sewaktu pingsan dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah karen disiram air keras oleh mereka semua.

"Ka-lian" desis Jaebum menatap sengit semua orang yang berada di gedung tua tempat dirinya disekap

"Siapa yang membayarmu?" tanya Sehun berkilat membawa cambuk mendekati Jaebum

"Cih, aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa kalian menyekapku. Aku pikir _death fourth _hanya akan memberi pelajaran pada musuh mereka, tapi ternyata kalian bermain pengecut. Cih" desis Jaebum masih belum tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan.

"Bajingan sialan. Kau mengetahui kami _death fourth, _tapi kau mencari masalah dengan kami. Kau benar ingin mati cepat rupanya" Sehun mencengkram wajah Jaebum membuatnya meringis kesakitan

"APA YANG TELAH AKU LAKUKAN?" teriak Jaebum tak terima.

"Kau bermain dengan kami sialan" desis Sehun

Plak!

Sehun mencambuk Jaebum tepat diwajahnya membuat darah segar keluar dari wajah Jaebum

"Siapa yang membayarmu hah!" teriak Sehun memukul wajah Jaebum berkali-kali

Jaebum masih bingung apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan "Membayar apa? Untuk apa? Tanyanya tak mengerti

Kesabaran Kai sudah habis, dia tidak bisa lagi mendengarkan ocehan murahan Jaebum, dia berlari mendekati Jaebum dan

BUGH!

Kai menghajar telak wajah Jaebum hingga mengeluarkan darah "Kemarin di sebrang jalan, kau menusuk seorang pria polos yang sedang memilih pakaian untuk dirinya. KAU INGAT?" geram Kai mencekik Jaebum hingga hampir mati kehabisan nafas.

"Kai!" pekik Chanyeol memnjauhkan Kai dari Jaebum. Kai bisa saja membunuhnya sekarang juga tapi Sehun dan Chanyeol berteriak mengingatkannya agar tidak berbuat neka, karena mereka harus mengetahui siapa yang menyuruh Jaebum untuk menyakiti Luhan.

Jaebum tampak mengingat sesuatu dan kemudian matanya membelalak hebat "Tidak mungkin" gumamnya ketakutan. "Jangan katakan padaku jika aku menusuk si _play maker _dari death fourth" katanya menyadari sesuatu dan entah bertanya pada siapa.

"Aku sudah bilang kau salah bermain dengan kami" desis Sehun menyeramkan "Nyalakan" perintah Sehun pada Kikwang yang mengangguk mengerti. Mereka semua menjauh dan Kikwang menyalakan tegangan listrik kekuatan sedang dan tak lama sengaja menjatuhkan kabelnya ke genangan air tempat dimana Jaebum diikat.

"Arghhhhh" erang Jaebum kesakitan karena tubuhnya mengejang hebat tersengat listrik "KATAKAN" Teriak Chanyeol yang kini mengambil alih tegangan listrik dan menaikkan alirannya membuat Jaebum hampir kehilangan kesadarnnya.

"Jung" gumam Jaebum yang sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk kembali melawan.

"Yeol, dia mengatakan sesuatu" Yunho memberitahu Chanyeol agar menghentikan aliran listriknya. Chanyeol langsung menurunkan tegangan listriknya dan mendekati Jaebum yang sudah didekati oleh Sehun dan Kai.

"Siapa?" desis Sehun mendesak Jaebum yang sudah tertunduk lemas tak berdaya. "KATAKAN!" teriak Sehun tak sabar. "Ju-..Jung Jessica beserta ibu dan a-diknya yang menyuruhku menusuk pria itu" katanya terbata masih sangat lemas.

Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan dan tak menyangka kalau saudara tiri Luhan sudah bertindak terlalu jauh bahkan berniat membunuhnya "Kita salah membiarkan mereka hidup" gumam Kai yang merasa keluarga tiri Luhan sangat menakutkan. "Kita akan segera membereskan mereka tenang saja Kai" gumam Chanyeol penuh kemarahan.

"Bereskan dia!" perintah Sehun kepada keenam temannya.

"H-hey! Aku sudah memberitahu kalian, kenapa kalian tetap akan membunuhku. Aku tidak tahu kalau pria itu adalah anggota _death fourth _kalau tahu aku tidak akan menusuknya" Jaebum menatap ngeri pada Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Dia bukan hanya anggota _death fourth. _Dia adalah nyawa dari seluruh orang yang ada didalam ruangan ini. kau menyakitinya berarti kau berurusan dengan kami, dan harga yang harus kau bayar karena menyakitinya adalah nyawamu" desis Sehun mencekik Jaebum, kemudian melepaskan cekikannya dan melangkah keluar

"Cih…Jika kau punya kesempatan untuk hidup lagi, befikirlah sebelum bertindak dan cari tahu siapa orang yang akan kau habisi jagoan" saran Kai meludahi wajah Jaebum dan mengikuti Sehun keluar ruangan.

"Tapi sepertinya kau tidak akan punya kesempatan itu lagi. Lagipula kau sudah tidak diburuhkan lagi, kami sudah merekam semua pengakuanmu, jadi segeralah pergi ke neraka" Chanyeol menjambak Jaebum dan menyeringai melihat wajah Jaebum yang sudah akan menjemput kematiannya.

"Yeol, kita buru-buru, cepat keluar" Sehun mengingatkan Chanyeol yan tak rela melepaskan Jaebum "Baiklah, sampai bertemu sialan" katanya pada Jaebum dan mengangguk memberi perintah pada Kikwang.

"Hey, ini akan sedikit sakit. Paling lama dua menit kau sudah meregang nyawa, bertahanlah" desis Kikwang dan

KLIK

Dia menyalakan aliran listrik dengan tegangan tertinggi kemudian mereka semua menyeringai melihat Jaebum tersengat aliran listrik.

"Arghhhhhhhhh" dan tak lama teriakan Jaebum tak terdengar lagi tanda dia sudah meregang nyawanya. "Kau mati terlalu mudah sialan" desis Sehun menyeringai.

"Bakar tempat ini" perintah Sehun dan semuanya mengangguk untuk membakar habis gedung tua tempat dimana mereka membunuh Jaebum.

"Ingat, Luhan tidak perlu tahu kalau saudara tirinya yang menyuruh sialan itu untuk menusuknya. Wanita Jung itu biar kita yang mengurusnya" Sehun menatap tajam ke kobaran api yang sedang menyala dengan besarnya.

"Hmmm kami mengerti" balas kedelapan temannya mengangguk setuju, mereka tahu benar siapa Luhan dan bagaimana sifatnya, mereka tidak akan lagi membiarkan Luhan menyelesaikan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa ia selesaikan sendiri.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Ish, mereka kemana sih, kenapa tidak ada yang menghubungiku" gerutu Luhan yang tidak bisa tidur karena ketiga temannya tidak kunjung datang.

"Lu, mereka bilang ingin ke Seoul, tentu saja mereka tidak kembali hari ini. Cepat tidur dan ketika kau bangun mereka sudah ada disini" jengah Kyungsoo karena Luhan tak kunjung mengerti.

"Tapi kan aku tidak bisa tidur kalau Sehun tidak menciumku" gumam Luhan berkaca-kaca.

Drrt Drrtt

Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dan memekik saat nama Sehun terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Sehunnie kau dimana!" Protes Luhan saat mengangkat telepon

"Merindukanku?" Balas suara menggoda Luhan, membuat Luhan mengernyit karena mengetahui itu bukan suara Sehun

"Kamjong! Mana Sehunku?" Teriak Luhan karena Kai yang mengangkatnya.

"Sehun ya? Ummh... Lu, Sehunmu sedang bermaing gila dengan wanita cantik. Kau denganku saja ya" cengir Kai tanpa merasa salah sedikitpun.

"Kim Jongin! Mana Sehunku?" Pekik Luhan membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya mencibir.

"Hey sayang ini aku" kali ini terdengar suara Sehun yang terdengar terkekeh menjawab telpon Luhan

"Eh? Sehunnie.." Gumam Luhan malu-malu "Kau dimana?" Tanya Luhan menuntut. "Aku akan disana saat kau bangun Lu, sekarang tidurlah" Sehun membujuk Luhan.

"Ani! Kau main gila dengan wanita bagaimana bisa aku tidur tenang" protesnya menuduh Sehun.

"Kau percaya ucapan Kamjong? Aku tidak percaya kau begitu menyebalkan" kini Sehun yang memulai akting "mari membuat kesal Luhan". "Aku tutup" balas Sehun yang sudah memperkirakan wajah Luhan memerah karena ingin menangis

"Sehunnie saranghae" teriak Luhan dengan cepat.

"Ck.. Mudah sekali" gumam Sehun yang masih terdengar oleh Luhan.

"YAK OH SEHUN!" Luhan memekik dengan nyaringnya karena cibiran Sehun yang masih terdengar olehnya. "Wae?" Tantang Siwon yang menahan tawa karena benar-benar gemas dengan sifat Luhannya.

"Ani! Pokonya saat aku bangun kau harus disampingku. Kalau tidak aku marah besar" Luhan mengingatkan Sehun "Araseo lulu cantik. Kalau begitu istirahatlah, aku tutup telponnya" ujar Sehun memberitahu.

"Sehunnie" Luhan memanggil lagi "Ada apa hmmm" tanyanya pada Luhan "Aku benar mencintaimu" katanya terbata dan

Tut Tut Tut

"Aku bisa gila" gumam Luhan menutup sambungan telpon dari Sehun dengan cepat karena degupan jantungnya semakin menggila setelah mengatakan cinta yang sudah sering ia katakan pada Sehun.

"Dasar wanita!" Cibir Kyungsoo yang merasa Luhan benar-benar mengesalkan dan menggemaskan dalam satu waktu "ishh, kau ini!" Balas Luhan melotot pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau cepat tidur hmm.. Sehun tidak akan datang kalau kau tidak tidur" Baekhyun menyelimuti Luhan dan duduk ditepi ranjang Luhan mengelus sayang rambut Luhan. "Baekie yang terbaik" gumam Luhan memejamkan matanya

"Aku pergi saja" kesal Kyungsoo yang merasa tak dianggap. Luhan dengan cepat menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar duduk di tepi ranjang kosong lainnya "Kau disini saja. Aku sayang kau" gumam Luhan masih memejamkan matanya. "Cih! Anak ini pintar sekali akting, yasudah tidur, aku juga sayang kau" balas Kyungsoo yang juga bermain di rambut Luhan bermaksud membuat rusa cantik mereka tidur lelap. Luhan sendiri yang walaupun tanpa Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol hari ini bisa terlelap dan tidur dengan nyaman karena dua sahabatnya yang lain menemaninya tidur dan istirahat.

**..**

**..**

**.. ****  
**  
Keesokan paginya Luhan terbangun karena merasa bibirnya sedikit erhh... Basah! Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan mendapati pria tampan sedang mengecupinya berulang dan sedikit menghisap gemas bibir bawahnya sambil bergumam "Bangun cantik ini sudah pagi" secara berulang agar si putri tidur ini cepat membuka matanya.

Luhan pun tersenyum mendapati Sehun yang menepati janjinya untuk berada disampingnya saat dirinya bangun, "eungg.. Sehunnie tampan" gumam Luhan disela ciuman Sehun.

"Eoh, sayangku sudah bangun? Baguslah" balas Sehun yang masih memundur majukan kepalanya cepat dan mencium telak bibir Luhan. Luhan tahu kalau Sehun akan mengehentikan ciumannya oleh karena itu dia sengaja menahan tengkuk Sehun dan meminta Sehun melumatnya dengan lebih bergairah.

"Hmhhhh" Luhan sengaja mendesah saat Sehun memenuhi permintaannya, ia sengaja melakukannya agar Sehun melakukan sesuatu lebih dari ciuman, tapi sepertinya Sehun memang hanya berniat mencium Luhan saja membuat Luhan menggerutu sebal.

"Cepat sembuh Lu, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri" ujar Sehun terengah dengan tali air liur yang menggantung disudut bibirnya yang seksi. "Kalau begitu ayo lakukan sekarang" rengek Luhan yang sama bernafsunya.

"Ani! Walau aku ingin sekali membobol lubang sempit ini, aku ingin memastikan jahitanmu mengering agar tidak mengeluarkan darah sialan itu lagi" ujar Sehun dengan suara beratnya.

"Hmhhh..." Luhan mendesah tatkala Sehun berbicara dengan jari yang sedang keluar masuk didalam lubangnya. "Mau aku hentikan?" Tanya Sehun yang kini menggoda Luhan sementara jari tengahnya terus menumbuk titik terdalam prostat Luhan. Luhan menggeleng cepat "Ahh..more..Sehunnie..ahh" racau Luhan yang benar-benar sudah terbawa nafsu. Sehun pun menyeringai menyetujui kemauan Luhan.

"LUHAN!"

Saat sedang asyik memberi kenikmatan untuk Luhan, terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan teriakan dari beberapa pengganggu hand Sex Sehun dan Luhan membuat keduanya menggerutu kesal.

"Ayolahhh" kesal Sehun dan Luhan hampir berbarengan

"Omo! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara beratnya, Sehun secara otomatis mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam celana Luhan membuat Luhan tambah mengerang kesal, namun perhatiannya kini teralihkan pada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Eh?Tabi?" Luhan kaget mendapati keenam temannya memasuki ruang rawatnya. Luhan menatap khawatir pada Sehun karena takut Sehun mengusir mereka.

Sehun yang mengetahui tatapan itu pun tersenyum mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas "Aku yang membawa mereka kemari" katanya memberitahu Luhan "Be-benarkah?" Tanya Luhan berkaca-kaca.

"Hmm.. Benar Lu, Sehun memberitahu kami kau dirawat disini dan mengizinkan kami untuk menjengukmu" Thunder berjalan mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Siwon yang juga menghampiri Luhan.

"Aku benar-benar akan berterimakasih pada orang yang menusukku, karena dia keluargaku utuh kembali" gumam Luhan memeluk Siwon yang kini sedang melihat jahitan Luhan.

"Hey hey" Sehun memperingati Siwon yang membuka baju Luhan "Aku hanya memeriksa bodoh" gerutu Siwon dengan tatapan konyol Sehun.

"Masih basah Lu, kau tidak diijinkan melakukan kegiatan yang membuat tubuhmu terhentak keras" sindir Siwon menatap tajam Sehun "Wae? Memangnya aku akan melakukan apa?" Kesal Sehun tak terima. "Cih, dasar nafsuan!" Siwon masih menyindir Sehun membuat Sehun sweatdrop karena kalah suara.

"Lulu" Yunho menyeruak dan memeluk Luhan erat "Kami akan menghabisi bajingan itu, walaupun kami sudah melakukannya" gumam Yunho yang terasa ambigu di telinga Luhan.

"Maksudnya apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung. "Ahhh.. Itu! Maksudku aku akan mencari dan membunuh orang itu untukmu" katanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal karena disuguhi tatapan tajam dari yang lainnya.

"Ah terserah! Yang penting kalian disini. Aku senang" katanya memeluk satu-persatu teman-temannya yang datang berkunjung.

"Eh?" Luhan menyadari sesuatu. "Ada apa Lu?" Tanya Sehun menghampiri Luhan "Baekie dan Kyungie mana?" Tanya Luhan karena tidak mendapati Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo disampingnya.

"Ah.. Itu.. Umhh, mereka sedang mengambil barang-barangmu dirumahmu bersama Kai dan Chanyeol, kita pulang ke Seoul malam ini" cengir Sehun karena takut mood Luhan kembali berubah.

"Isshh.. Pintar sekali cari kesempatan" cibir Luhan menggemaskan membuat Sehun dan keenam temannya tertawa terbahak, sementara Luhan hanya bisa menggerutu kecil.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Keesokan malamnya rumah yang terletak didalam hutan itu kembali dipenuhi kehangatan dan kebahagiaan yang terpampang jelas karena keempat pemiliknya sudah menyelesaikan masalah mereka dan memutuskan untuk kembali seperti biasa.

Luhan yang sedang bernyanyi kecil sambil memasak karena malam ini gilirannya masak, Chanyeol yang sedang bermain laptop, Sehun yang sedang berada di garasi mobil memeriksa kondisi mesin mobil keempatnya terutama mobil Luhan dan Kai yang terus saja mengekori Luhan dan mengganggunya memasak karena menurutnya ini adalah kesempatan langka karena Sehun sedang di garasi mobil.

Call me baby.. Luhan sedang bersenandung sampai ada dua tangan kokoh melingkar dipinggangnya namun kali ini tangan yang memeluknya tidak berwarna putih namun hitam kecoklatan.

"Kai jangan ganggu aku," protes Luhan karena Kai mulai meraba-raba perut ratanya. "Luuuu" rengek Kai bersender di pundak Luhan "Apa?" Tanya Luhan galak. "Aku butuh sentuhan" gumamnya semakin menjadi mengelus perut rata Luhan.

"Sehun bisa membunuhmu kalau menyentuhku" kekeh Luhan yang sama sekali tidak terangsang karena Kai menyentuh sensual perutnya berbeda dengan Sehun yang walau hanya bicara di tengkuk lehernya membuat seluruh tubuhnya melemas.

"Ayolah, main denganku sekali saja." pinta Kai frustasi memeluk Luhan erat "Memangnya kau suka padaku" tanya Luhan masih terkekeh. "Kau cantik dan kau memiliki bokong yang urhhh.. Seksi! Ya, jadi aku suka" katanya mantap sambil meremas bokong Luhan.

"Apa yang seksi hmm? Wajahmu yang seksi?" Sela suara dibelakang Kai membuat bulu kuduknya merinding hebat.

"Hay albino" cengir Kai menoleh kebelakang mendapati Sehun yang lagi-lagi menatapnya tajam

"Hay kamjong" balas Sehun memeperi oli yang ada di tangannya ke wajah Kai. "Aigoo, uri kamjongie menjadi semakin seksi" puji Sehun yang melihat hasil karyanya di wajah Kai dengan oli.

"Yak! Oh Sehun!" Geram Kai yang menatap horor wajahnya karena warna oli senada dengan warna kulitnya, sama-sama hitam.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. RASAKAN!" Chanyeol lah yang paling tertawa terbahak karena ternyata dia yang memberitahu Sehun kalau Kai sedang menggoda Luhan.

"Ish, aku balas kau doby jelek!" Geram Kai berlari kekamarnya untuk membersihkan wajahnya yang sepertinya lebih hitam dari oli.

"Dia tidak menciummu kan?" Tanya Sehun yang kini memeluk Luhan posesif sementara Luhan kembali melanjutkan acara memasak masakan anehnya.

"Ani, hanya meremas bokongku seperti biasa" balas Luhan mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun yang bersender di bahunya. "Umhh, baguslah, aku tidak masalah kalau hanya meremas bokong, asal dia tidak menciummu lagi saja" gumam Sehun menciumi tengkuk Luhan.

"Sayang tanganmu kotor, cuci tanganmu dulu" pinta Luhan karena Sehun mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya. "Sehunnie" Luhan kembali mengingatkan Sehun yang semakin menjadi menciuminya.

"Araseo araseo. Aku akan mandi dulu, setelah itu aku menciumimu lagi ya?" Pinta Sehun "Kau boleh lakukan apapun asal kau bersih" Luhan mengangguk memberi persetujuan. Dan dengan semangat pun, Sehun berlari kekamarnya untuk mandi dan segera turun menciumi Luhan.

Sepeninggal Sehun kekamar, hanya tinggal Chanyeol dan Luhan dibawah, Chanyeol tersenyum jahil dan perlahan mendekati Luhan yang entah sedang mengaduk apa-apa.

"Lu" panggil Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Luhan "A-..."

Chu~

Luhan membelalak saat menoleh dan mendapati bibir Chanyeol menempel di bibirnya.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Bukan, itu bukan Luhan yang berteriak, tetapi Sehun dan Kai yang masing-masing baru keluar dari kamarnya dan merasa sangat kesal pada Chanyeol karena ternyata ini semua adalah rencananya agar bisa mengambil kesempatan mengecup Luhan.

"Kubunuh kau" gumam Sehun menuruni tangganya dengan cepat

"Dasar dobby jelek, awas kau!" Geram Kai yang berlari mendekati Chanyeol.

"YAK! Dirumah ini satu-satunya yang belum mencium Luhan hanya aku! Jangan salahkan aku" cicit Chanyeol ketakutan karena Sehun dan Kai menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Aku juga belum tahu rasanya mencium Luhanku karena saat itu aku sedang mabuk, dasar dobby idiot!" Kesal Kai karena memang sama sekali tidak mengingat rasanya dicium Luhan

Dan setelah itu hanya terdengar suara teriakan Chanyeol yang meminta tolong karena sepertinya Kai dan Sehun benar-benar memukulinya dan membekapnya dengan bantal sofa.

Sementara Luhan hanya menggedikkan bahunya tak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya sambil bersenandung kecil dan tersenyum senang karena kerusuhan dirumahnya kembali terdengar.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan paginya, Chanyeol bangun dengan memar di lengan dan wajahnya karena Sehun dan Kai benar-benar memukulinya tanpa ampun, membuat si pemilik panggilan dobi ini merengek semalaman minta diobati Luhan dan menyeringai menang karena akhirnya Luhan memarahi Sehun dan Kai yang menurut Luhan sudah keterlaluan.

"Apa kalian lihat-lihat!, aku sedang luka, tidak bisa makan sendiri" cibir Chanyeol pura-pura kesakitan karena sekarang Luhan sedang menyuapinya sarapan.

"Sudahlah, kenapa aku seperti punya anak kembar tiga yang menyebalkan" jengah Luhan pada ketiga temannya. "Sudah habis, kau istirahat dirumah hmmm. Aku berangkat kekampus dulu" Luhan meletakkan piring Chanyeol di wastafel dan bergegas keluar dari rumah setelah sebelumnya mencium bibir Sehun dan pipi Kai serta Chanyeol berpamitan.

"Lu, kami antar" Sehun dan Kai yang sedang akur menghentikan langah Luhan dan merangkul lengannya Luhan kuat "Sehunnie tumben sekali" gumam Luhan merona karena Sehun dengan seribu alasannya adalah yang paling jarang mengantar Luhan kekampus. Luhan sering bertanya kenapa tapi Sehun tidak pernah mau menjawabnya.

"Aku ada urusan disana lulu sayang" balas Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan

"Aku juga ikut kalau begitu" sergah Chanyeol cepat

"TIDAK! KAU DIRUMAH" teriak Sehun dan Kai bersamaan "Lu…" Chanyeol merengek karena tidak diperbolehkan ikut "Kau dirumah saja yeol, istirahat. Aku hanya sampai siang setelah itu aku pulang" katanya memberitahu Chanyeol. "Makan lukamu yang sakit itu" sindir Kai karena tahu benar kalau Chanyeol hanya berpura-pura kesakitan.

"Bye dobby, nikmati waktumu dirumah dengan monnggu dan janggu" seringai Sehun yang membawa Luhan kedalam mobilnya dan tak lama pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menggerutu.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Blam!

Terdengar suara pintu mobil ditutup dan menampilkan tiga orang pria tampan yang keluar dari mobil sport berwarna putih itu. Terlihat pemuda yang lebih tinggi dengan kulitnya yang sangat putih dan rahangnya yang tajam memeluk posesif pria cantiknya yang terlihat semakin cantik dan menggoda setiap harinya. "Kau belajar yang benar, aku akan menjemputmu tepat waktu hmm" katanya mencium bibir pria yang sedang dalam rengkuhannya ini.

"Araseo Sehunnie" balas Luhan malu-malu. "Aku juga akan menjemputmu, aku belum berhasil menciummu dalam keadaan sadar, kau tahu kan?" tanya Kai yang masih merasa iri karena si bodoh Chanyeol berhasil mengambil kesempatan langka dan susah itu karena Sehun terus mengekori Luhan kemanapun, "Kai, aku akan beritahu Kyungie" ancam Luhan "Andwae! Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya takut.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan memberitahunya. Nanti dia marah padaku" kekeh Luhan membayangkan wajah Kyungsoo "Sudahlah, aku masuk kelas dulu. Dah Sehunnie" pamit Luhan mencium bibir Sehun "Dah Kai" katanya juga berpamitan pada Kai dan mencium pipi Kai.

Sementara Sehun dan Kai hanya memandangi punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh dan tak terlihat "Kau melihat mereka?" tanya Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang. "Anggap ini keberuntungan kita, itu mereka" seringai Kai menunjuk dua orang wanita yang keluar dari mobil mereka. Sehun ikut menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati kedua wanita tersebut.

"Jung Jessica dan Jung Krystal?" sapa Sehun dengan suara mengerikan "Omo! Tampan sekali" gumam Krystal yang terasa terbakar saat Sehun menyapanya berbeda dengan Jessica yang masih menjaga imagenya walau kentara sekali terlihat dia juga sangat senang Kai dan Sehun menghampiri mereka.

"Ya, ada apa. Bagaimana bisa kau mengenali kami? Apa aku memperhatikan kami? Sejak kapan?" tanya Jessica tak tahu malu.

"Benar kami memperhatikanmu" seringai Kai membuat kedua orang wanita tak tahu diri ini semakin melambung tinggi "Tapi kami memperhatikanmu karena ini.." Kai menunjukkan _tape recorder_ rekaman suara Jaebum dan menekan tombol play, dan setelahnya terdengar pengakuan Jaebum di gedung tua tersebut, membuat Jung bersaudara itu mengernyit bingung.

Kerutan di dahi Jessica dan Krystal menjadi membelalak saat mendengar pengakuan Jaebum

Klik!

Kai menekan tombol stop dan menyeringai ke arah Jessica dan Krystal "Kami memperhatikan kalian sekarang. Berhati-hatilah" Kai memberi peringatan pada Jessica dan Krystal membuat kedua Jung bersaudara itu ketakutan.

"Jika aku melihat kalian melukai Luhan lagi, aku bersumpah saat itu juga kalian mati" Suara yang lebih mengancam dan mengerikan diberikan Sehun kepada dua orang wanita yang tampak membeku di tempatnya saat ini.

"A-apa ini? siapa kalian?" teriak Jessica tak terima "Berhati-hatilah nona mulai sekarang. Kami mengawasimu" Sehun mengulang ucapannya dan kembali mengancam.

"DASAR GILA! KAMI TIDAK MENGENAL JAEBUM DAN LUHAN!" teriak Jessica menarik tangan adiknya dan menyeruak di tengah-tengah Sehun dan Kai berlari kedalam kampus. Namun sialnya saat berlari mereka menabrak seseorang yang ukuran tubuhnya lebih tinggi.

BRAK!

"Aghhhh" pekik Krystal dan Jessica karena baju mereka terkena kopi panas dari pria yang mereka tabrak "PAKAI MATAMU KALAU JALAN!" teriak Jessica yang kembali berniat lari namun lengannya ditarik oleh pria tersebut.

"Ada dua kesalahanmu hari ini nona, pertama kau yang menabrakku bukan aku. Dan yang kedua, aku rasa kedua temanku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau yang ada di rekaman itu adalah Jaebum dan yang menjadi korbannya adalah Luhan, ummh.. ini untuk kebaikanmu saja. Me-nying-kir dari hidup Luhan atau kami akan menghabisimu" kata si pria yang ternyata Chanyeol ini yang juga mengancam Jung bersaudara membuat keduanya tambah ketakutan.

"DASAR SIALAN!" teriak Jessica melepaskan cengkraman tangan Chanyeol dan kembali berlari membawa adiknya. Meninggalkan ketiga pria tampan ini di halaman parkir kampus Luhan.

"Sejak kapan kau datang?" tanya Kai yang masih sebal karena iri pada Chanyeol

"Ayolah, kalian tidak bisa meninggalkanku untuk memberi gertakan pada kedua penyihir itu, aku tahu itu rencana kalian, makanya aku datang dengan tanganku yang sakit ini" katanya mendramatisir membuat Kai dan Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sudahlah ayo kita pulang" Sehun masuk kedalam mobilnya namun mengernyit bingung karena Kai dan Chanyeol hanya terdiam.

"Kalian tidak pulang?" tanya Sehun membuka kaca mobilnya

"Kau duluan saja Sehunna, sepertinya kami akan lama disini" jaab Chanyeol yang matanya melihat kearah mobil yang baru sampai "Aku juga" balas Kai yang sama bodohnya denan Chanyeol karena matanya terlihat melihat ke arah mobil yang sama dengan yang Chanyeol lihat.

"Oke baiklah. Selamat bersenang-senang" gumam Sehun tersenyum mengetahui kedua sahabatnya kembali dipanah cupid asmara ketika melihat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun turun dari mobil.

"Aku pergi" katanya menutup kaca mobilnya dan tak lama menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Kai dan Chanyeol yang sudah berpelukan dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

* * *

_**tobecontinued**_

* * *

**_ciyee yang jamuran nungguin siapa yang ketusuk.. maaff yaaa :""D_**

**_semoga udh ga jamuran lagi hari ini.. hehehee.. _**

**_._**

**_untuk beberapa alasan gw emg ga bisa fast update lagi kaya dulu :(, tapi seminggu pasti update sih, waktunya sekarang ga sebanyak dulu.. semoga kalian tetap sabar karena gw bakalan selesain semua ff gw kok.. terimakasihh ya.. please bear with me :""_**

**_._**

**_last.. happy reading and review.. mmuahhh :* missyasooo_**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Death Fourth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s)**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang" Sehun membuka pintu rumah mereka dan mendapati Luhan sedang duduk di sofa bermain dengan laptopnya.

"Hay Lu, kau sendirian?" Tanya Sehun mengernyit bingung karena rumahnya tampak sepi dan hanya Luhan yang kelihatan bosan menunggu dirumah mereka sendirian.

Luhan meletakkan laptop yang berada di pahanya dan berjalan mendekati Sehun "Sehunnie" rengeknya memeluk Sehun erat sedikit mencengkram punggung Sehun "Kau kenapa hmm?" Sehun yang bingung bertanya sambil mengecupi pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Mana Kai dan Chanyeol?" Tanyanya lagi karena tetap tidak menemukan kedua sosok itu di rumah mereka.

"Mereka kencan" lirih Luhan namun tersenyum bahagia. "Kencan? Dengan teman-temanmu? Kau mengijinkannya?" Tanya Sehun memastikan kalau dia tidak salah dengar. Luhan hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Sehun memberikan jawaban,

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar sayang, aku bersamamu dan terus menemanimu hmm" katanya tersenyum mengetahui ketakutan terbesar Luhan adalah kembali ditinggalkan sendiri. Luhan hanya kembali mengangguk mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun karena setelah ini dia tahu akan bagaimana hidupnya karena kedua temannya memang sudah harus menjaga Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang selama ini dia jaga.

**Flashback**

_Minggu pagi ini, rumah Luhan dan teman-temannya tampak sepi karena penghuninya masih terlelap tidur, terkecuali untuk Sehun. Sehun memang mengatakan ada hal yang perlu ia urus maka dari itu dia tidak pulang dari semalam membuat Luhan sedikit kesal namun kesalnya hilang saat Sehun menelponnya dan menyanyikan lagu tidur untuknya._

_Luhan sendiri keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil minum namun dahinya mengernyit mendapati Kai dan Chanyeol mengendap ke pintu dengan pakaian rapih di pagi-pagi buta seperti ini_

_"Kalian mau kemana? Kenapa mengendap?" Tanya Luhan mengucak matanya dan menuruni tangga._

_Kai dan Chanyeol menatap kaget karena tidak menyangka Luhan akan bangun sepagi ini._

_"Kalian mau kemana? Kenapa tak menjawab?" Tanya Luhan melewati keduanya menuju dapur dan menuang air kedalam gelas._

_Kai mendekati Luhan yang sedang bersender di meja dapur sambil meminum airnya. "Lu" gumam Kai mendekati Luhan agak ragu "Hmm" balas Luhan masih meminum airnya._

_"Lu, kami keluar kencan dengan kedua temanmu hari ini" Chanyeol berkata langsung memberitahu Luhan._

_Uhuk!_

_"Mwo? Kenapa mendadak?" Tanya Luhan bingung. "Harusnya semalam kami memberitahumu, tapi mood mu sedang tidak bagus karena Sehun pergi. Bolehkan kami pergi?" Tanya Kai penuh harap._

_"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada yang dibuat sebiasa mungkin. "Entahlah, mungkin hanya nonton dan makan, tapi kalau kau tidak mengi..."_

_"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mengijinkan?" Tanya Luhan memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang menjawab dari keduanya, mereka hanya berbalik badan menuju kekamar masing-masing._

_"Ish, aku kan tidak melarang" gumam Luhan kesal dan berlari mendului kedua temannya "Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan merentangkan tangannya._

_"Kau tidak mengijinkan kami pergi kan? Yasudah kami mau tidur lagi" balas Kai enggan menatap Luhan begitupula Chanyeol yang juga enggan menatap Luhan "Kenapa begini lagi" gerutu Luhan dalam hati._

_"Yak! Kalian berdua lihat aku" protes Luhan berkacak pinggang. Kai dan Chanyeol pun melihat ke arah Luhan tidak mau membuat Luhan menjadi kesal._

_"Tiga syarat" Luhan mengangkat tiga jarinya kedepan Kai dan Chanyeol "Apanya yang tiga syarat" tanya Chanyeol bingung_

_"Kalian boleh berkencan dengan temanku tapi harus dengan tiga syarat" Luhan menjelaskan maksudnya._

_"Sebutkan" ujar Kai dan Chanyeol bersemangat._

_"Pertama! Setelah ini kalianlah yang akan menjaga kedua temanku. Aku tidak mau kalian mempermainkan mereka atau membuat mereka merasa sedih. Aku akan membenci kalian jika kalian melakukan itu. Kalian sanggup" tanya Luhan_

_"Kami sanggup..sangat" Kai menjawab dengan cepat sementara Chanyeol mengangguk penuh semangat._

_Luhan mau tak mau tersenyum karena sepertinya Kai dan Chanyeol benar-benar menyukai kedua temannya. "Kedua! Jangan berbuat macam-macam pada mereka. Kedua temanku sangat polos. Mengerti kan?" Katanya menekuk jari telunjuknya menyisakan dua jari di wajah Kai dan Chanyeol._

_"Macam-macam kami tergantung keadaan" kekeh Kai yang tidak berani menjamin tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Kyungsoo. "Yasudah tidak boleh" balas Luhan berniat meninggalkan keduanya._

_"Kami mengerti Lu" Chanyeol menarik lengan Luhan mencegahnya pergi "Kau?" Selidik Luhan pada Kai. Kai masih belum bisa memberi jawaban sampai Chanyeol menginjak kakinya "Formalitas, cepat katakan" bisik Chanyeol sangat pelan_

_"Hah.. Baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukan macam-macam pada Kyungsoo.. Tidak janji" kalimat terakhir diucapkan sangat pelan agar Luhan tak mendengar._

_"Apa yang ketiga Lu?" Tanya Chanyeol tak sabar._

_"Ummh" Luhan tampak berfikir dan berjalan mendekati keduanya "yang ketiga" gumam Luhan memeluk Kai dan Chanyeol "Jangan lupakan aku sepenuhnya, aku masih membutuhkan kalian" lirih Luhan meletakkan wajahnya diantara bahu kai dan Chanyeol._

_"Hey, kau tetap prioritas kami Lu, sampai Sehun benar-benar bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas dirimu, kau tetap prioritasku, prioritas kami. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu hmm" ujar Kai mencium kening Luhan, menenangkan Luhan yang mulai bergetar._

_"Lu, kenapa kau mengira kami akan melupakanmu, dasar rusa jelek. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya walau kau sudah memiliki selusin anak dari Sehun. Jangan membuatku sedih hmm" kini Chanyeol mengambil Luhan dari pelukan Kai dan memeluknya erat "Kami menyayangimu Lu, sangat menyayangimu" gumam Kai yang ikut memeluk Luhan dipelukan Chanyeol._

_Luhan tersenyum lega mendengarkan semua ucapan Kai dan Chanyeol, walau setelah ini ia tahu dirinya dengan Kai dan Chanyeol tak akan sama lagi._

_"Pergilah. Kalian bisa terlambat di kencan pertama kalian. Aku sudah tak apa" balas Luhan tersenyum menghapus air matanya yang menggenang di kelopaknya._

_"Kalau kau keberatan kami akan disini menemanimu" Kai menghapus pipi Luhan lembut "Aniya, aku baik-baik saja. Kalian cepat pulang hmm" pesan Luhan mencium pipi Kai dan Chanyeol_

_"Kami akan segera pulang" ujar Chanyeol mengusak sayang kepala Luhan. "Sehun sebentar lagi pulang, kau hati-hati dirumah sendirian hmm" pesan Kai memastikan Luhan menuruti perkatannya._

_"Araseo, kalian cerewet sekali, cepat pergi. Sukses untuk kencan pertama kalian. Sampai nanti" Luhan mendorong Kai dan Chanyeol keluar pintu dan mengantar kepergian mereka sampai mobil mereka tak terlihat lagi._

_Senyum di wajah Luhan memudar saat mobil Kai dan Chanyeol meninggalkan hutan dengan cepatnya "Selamat bersenang-senang, cepat pulang dan jangan lupakan aku" gumam Luhan tak yakin pada dirinya sendiri, namun walau begitu dia senang membayangkan wajah bahagia keempat sahabat yang sudah menjadi keluarganya itu._

_"Baiklah, kita tunggu Sehunnie pulang saja" Luhan kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya dan mengambil laptopnya untuk sekedar bermain atau mencari sesuatu._

**End of Flashback****  
**  
"Mongguya, mana Kai dan Chanyeol? Ini sudah jam sepuluh tapi mereka belum pulang" gumam Luhan menciumi Monggu membuat si anjing cantik itu menggeliat lucu. "Mongguya kita harus bagaimana kalau Kai dan Chanyeol sudah punya kekasih? Apa kau takut mereka lupa padamu?" Tanya Luhan menerawang, Monggu menggongong kecil seperti menjawab.

"Aku takut.. Takut ditinggalkan dan takut dibuang lagi" lirihnya tersenyum pahit sambil mengelus Monggu dengan sayang. Monggu si anjing piaraan hanya menjilati wajah Luhan seakan menenangkan pemiliknya yang cantik ini.

"Gomawo Mongguya.. Kau benar, aku masih memiliki Sehun dan kau juga Janggu. Aku tidak perlu khawatir kan" ujar Luhan gemas menciumi Janggu.

Drrt.. Drttt

Luhan terdiam saat membaca pesan dari Kai yang berisi "Lu, aku dan Chanyeol. Kami sudah meresmikan hubungan kami dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, terimakasih untukmu. Aku menyayangimu" setelah membaca pesan Kai berulang-ulang dan mencerna isinya, Luhan meletakkan ponselnya sembarangan dan menurunkan Monggu dari pangkuannya, kemudian dia mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas sofa dan meletakkan kepalanya bertumpu di tumitnya yang berada di sofa

"Hmm.. Chukae Kaiya-kyungie, Baekie-yeolie" gumam Luhan tersenyum menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengah-tengah tumitnya. "Kenapa jadi sepi sekali rasanya" lirihnya yang entah kenapa menjadi bergetar sangat kesepian.

"Lu, ayo kita makan. Aku membuatkan spageti enak untukmu" Sehun memanggil Luhan namun tak ada jawaban membuat Sehun menoleh ke arah sofa dan mengernyit bingung karena Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan tumitnya, awalnya dia mengira Luhan hanya tertidur namun dia bingung saat melihat bahu Luhan bergetar, Sehun dengan cepat menghampiri Luhan.

"Lu, hey sayang kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Sehun panik berjongkok didepan Luhan "Kau sakit? Katakan padaku mana yang sakit" pinta Sehun memaksa Luhan agar menatapnya. Luhan semakin bergetar karena Sehun memanggilnya. "Huwaaa Sehunna, sekarang hanya aku yang tidak memiliki kekasih"

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
"Jadi kau menangis karena Kai memberitahumu kalau mereka berempat sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Sehun yang kini sedang menggendong Luhan dan menenangkan pria manja di gendongannya ini "hmm" balas Luhan yang mengapitkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun.

"Kau tidak suka mereka bersama?" Tebak Sehun "Aku suka" balas Luhan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sehun "Lalu kenapa menangis?"

"Aku hanya iri pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sekarang mereka sudah punya kekasih sementara aku sendirian" lirihnya memeluk erat leher Sehun. Sehun pun secara otomatis menghentikan langkahnya yang sedang mondar mandir menenangkan Luhan sambil menggendongnya, kemudian dia merasa lehernya basah karena sepertinya Luhan benar-benar takut sendirian. "Lu" panggil Sehun menyapanya "Hmmm"gumam Luhan menjawab.

Sehun tersenyum dan kembali mendudukan Luhan di sofa kemudian ia berjongkok didepan Luhan. "Aku masih mau digendong" protes Luhan merengek "Ayo resmikan" Sehun mengabaikan rengekan Luhan dan menatap lembut Luhan

"Resmikan apa?" Tanya Luhan masih sesunngukan. "Aku sedang memintamu menjadi kekasihku rusa sayang"ujar Sehun tersenyum menghapus air mata Luhan.

"Eh?" Luhan salah tingkah dengan ucapan Sehun "ini pasti mimpi" gumam Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sambil memukul kencang kepalanya. Sehun menghentikan gerakan bodoh Luhan dan mengecup bibirnya telak.

Luhan membelalakan matanya saat Sehun sedikit melumat bibirnya namun dengan cepat dia melepas lumatannya di bibir Luhan "Jangan bodoh, Ini bukan mimpi sayang. Kau juga sudah menungguku dua tahun. Jadi kau mau kan menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Sehun mengusap lembut pipi Luhan

Tes!

Air mata Luhan kembali menetes, tapi kali ini bukan airmata kesepian yang ia takuti, ini air mata bahagianya, dia benar-benar bahagia mendapati hari yang ia tunggu selama dua tahun ini akhirnya datang, hari dimana Sehun memintanya menjadi kekasihnya, Luhan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mulutnya terasa lemas untuk membuka tapi air matanya terus bergenang di kelopaknya. "Lu, jangan menangis sayang" katanya menghapus airmata Luhan

"Kalau kau belum siap, aku yang akan menunggumu kali ini hmm" katany mengecup mata Luhan yang basah

Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Sehun membelalakan matanya dan langsung menerjang Sehun membuat Sehun terduduk karena sekarang Luhan duduk di pangkuannya dan memeluknya erat."Huwaaaa.. Jangan suruh menunggu lagi, aku bisa jadi perawan tua kalau kau terus menerusan menyuruhku menunggu. Pokonya hari ini kita resmi sepasaang kekasih" katanya memaksa Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya, dia memaksa Luhan menatapnya dan menciumi pipinya bergantian "Sekarang aku kekasihmu sayang, aku sepenuhnya milikmu dan kau milikku" ujar Sehun membawa Luhan mendekat dan mencium bibir rusanya yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Cklek!

Pintu kamar mandi di kamar Sehun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Sehun yang sangat seksi karena baru selesai mandi dan hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya, Sehun berjalan ke lemari bajunya dan dengan santai melepas handuk yang melilit tubuhnya dan memakai kaos oblong serta celana pendek selutut yang biasa ia gunakan untuk tidur. Luhan, yang baru menyandang gelar kekasih Sehun selama satu jam ini merona bukan main menyaksikan acara ganti baju Sehun yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat mendebarkan untuk disaksikan.

"Kau kenapa merah begitu Lu?" goda Sehun berjalan ke ranjangnya dan berbaring disamping Luhan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Aku malu melihatmu ganti baju seperti tadi" gumam Luhan benar-benar imut sambil mendekap tubuh Sehun yang sangat harum.

"Malu? Kau bahkan sudah melihatnya setiap hari sayang" gemas Sehun membawa Luhan ke pangkuannya dan menciumi bibirnya berkali-kali. "Kekasihku tampan" ujar Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun dan mengagumi seluruh ketampanan Sehun yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya "Kekasihku juga cantik" balas Sehun memuji mengelus lembut pipi Luhan dan tak pernah bosan mengagumi kecantikan dan kelucuan Luhan yang begitu polos.

"Mata ini, hidung ini dan bibir seksi ini sekarang semuanya milikku. Ah aku masih tidak percaya sekarang aku kekasihmu" gumam Luhan malu-malu mengabsen wajah Sehun dan memeluk leher Sehun dengan erat "Aku sebenarnya agak takut dengan status kita yang baru ini Lu" Sehun tersenyum pahit mengelus punggung Luhan.

"Wae? A-apa kau menyesal?" tanya Luhan menatap berkaca-kaca Sehun "Aku tidak menyesal sayang, aku hanya takut tidak bisa menjagamu, aku takut kau terluka, aku takut kau mengeluarkan darah dari tubuhmu karena kelalaianku. Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu sayang, aku benar-benar tidak bisa" gumam Sehun tercekat menatap Luhan dengan takut.

"Sehunnie, aku janji akan menjaga diriku, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan aku secara berlebihan, aku sangat mencintaimu" ujar Luhan menenagkan Sehun dan mencium bibir Sehun sekilas. "Berjanji kau akan selalu baik-baik saja saat aku tidak bisa menjagamu Lu" pinta Sehun sungguh-sungguh. "Aku janji sayang" balas Luhan tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Sehunnya "Aku akan mati jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Aku mencintaimu Lu, sangat mencintaimu" gumam Sehun yang dibalas pelukan erat Luhan di tubuhnya "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu" gumam Luhan menciumi tengkuk Sehun. Mereka berada dalam posisi saling memeluk untuk beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Luhan meminta sesuatu dari Sehun

"Umhh Sehunnie" Luhan tiba-tiba mengganti suaranya menjadi sangat manja dan menggoda menurut Sehun "Hmm ada apa cantik" katanya menjawab Luhan yang entah kenapa menggigiti bibir bawahnya membuat Sehun ingin mengambil alih gigi Luhan yang sedang menggigit bibir favoritnya itu. "Jangan menggigiti bibirmu Lu, hanya aku yang boleh melakukannya" Sehun mengingatkan Luhan

"Ayo kita bercinta" bisik Luhan di telinga Sehun dengan menggoda "Mwo? Sejak kapan rusaku jadi agresif sekali" gemas Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan.

"Ish aku sedang ingin mendesah namamu sayang. Ayo puaskan aku" rengek Luhan yang menarik-narik kaos Sehun meminta Sehun melayaninya. "Ani, jahitanmu belum mengering, bagaimana kalau terbuka lagi dan darah keluar dari perutmu. Andwae" balas Sehun kelewat tegas membuat Luhan mengerucut sebal

"Sehunnie. Satu ronde saja, ya ya yaa" Luhan menggunakan mata melasnya "Ani" Sehun menolak menatap Luhan karena takut tergoda.

"Ish, nanti kau juga menikmatinya" Luhan bersikeras ingin bercinta malam ini dengan gerakan seduktif ia melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja tidurnya membuat Sehun mau tak mau menelan air liurnya karena Luhan tampak begitu seksi

"Ayo kita main sayang" bisik Luhan menjilati telinga Sehun menggoda Sehun yang masih tidak mau menanggapi permainan Luhan, tapi Luhan tidak kehabisan akal dia tidak akan menyerah dan akan membuat Sehun menikmati percintaan mereka malam ini.

Kini tubuh polos Luhan yang hanya mengubakan kemeja putih yang kancingnya telah ia lepas semua pun terpampang indah di depan Sehun membuat namja tampan didepannya tak dapat fokus dengan pikirannya apa lagi saat Luhan kembali mendudukan tubuhnya di atas paha Sehun yang masih berlapis celana itu.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat sayang?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara menggodanya. Namja cantik tadi kembali mengeluarkan junior Sehun dari celananya dan memainkan junior Sehun bersamaan dengan juniornya,Luhan menempelkan junior mereka menggunakan kedua tangannya kemudia ia sedikit mengocoknya membuat sensasi yang luar biasa sangat nikmat yang dirasakan keduanya.

Luhan melakukan kegiatan menempelkan seraya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis yang tentu saja semakin membuat Sehun terangsang hebat. Precum keluar dengan cukup banyak dari junior Sehun dan Luhan membasahi kedua junior mereka yang sudah menegak terangsang. Luhan tampak sedikit tak sabaran karena ia sudah terangsang berat dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada tubuh Sehun yang pasrah ia jamah itu, perlahan Luhan mengesekkan junior Sehun pada pintu masuk holenya membuat keduanya mengerang kecil. Sementara Sehun masih sengaja berdiam diri menahan mati-matian hasratnya yang sudah di puncaknya, ia ingin kekasih manjanya ini yang memuaskannya malam ini.

"Argh..." Setetes air mata jatuh dari kedua manik-manik indah Luhan saat dengan perlahan ia memaksa junior besar Sehun masuk ke dalam hole sempitnya, mau berapa kalipun mereka melakukan hubungan panas di ranjang, Luhan selalu meringis kesakitan padahal baru seperempat milik Sehun yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya tapi rasanya sudah terlalu sakit bagi Luhan, tapi Luhan menyadari semua rasa sakit ini hanya terasa pada awalnya karena dia akan kenikmatan pada akhirnya, Luhan tentu saja tidak menyerah dengan rasa sakit itu, untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya Luhan dengan sengaja menghetakkan tubuhnya ke bawah membuat kejantanan Sehun tertanam sempurna di dalam holenya yang terasa robek karena ia terlalu kasar menghentakannya dan juga karena milik Sehun yang terlalu besar.

"Ahh..." Erang Luhan dan Sehunn bersamaan saat kejantanan Sehun akhirnya masuk ke dalam hole Luhan. Luhan mendiamkan tubuhnya sesaat mencoba terbiasa dengan ukuran Sehun yang terlalu besar untuk holenya itu. Merasa rasa sakit di holenya sudah hilang Luhan mulai mengerakan tubuhnya naik turun mengenjot junior Sehun yang bersarang di holenya tadi.

"Aaahhh... Sehunnie... Aaahhh... Ohhh... Ohhh... Kenapa aaahh... Milikmu besar aaahhh... Sekali aaaahhh..." Racau Luhan di tengah-tengah kenikmatan yang timbul akibat gesekan antara junior Sehun dan juga dinding holenya yang dengan rapat memijat-mijat junior Sehun yang berada didalamnya. Sehun tak menjawab racauan Luhan, ia memegang pinggang Luhan untuk membantu kekasihnya ini menaik turunkan genjotannya pada juniornya. "Lebih dalam Lu…ahhhhh" perintah Sehun yang malam ini menjadi penikmat kegiatan panas mereka.

"Argh... Sehunnie... Aahhh... Aaahhh... Aahhh..." Luhan mengerang hebat setiap kali junior Sehun mengenai sweet spotnya dengan brutal. Ia pun semakin mengerakan tubuhnya naik turun dengan cepat membuat junior Sehun menghantam sweet spotnya tadi berkali-kali membuat ia melayang. Luhan yang sudah merasakan kenikmatan bercinta dengan Sehun sampai tak menyadari ternyata Sehun pun mulai ikut mengerakan pinggulnya berlainan arah dengan gerakan yang Luhan buat, membuat keduanya memejamkan matanya kenikmatan.

"A-akuuu... aaahhh... tak tahan lagi aaahhhh... aaaahhhh... uuugghhh..." Ucap Luhan yang semakin cepat mengerakan tubuhnya naik turun, "Tahan sayang, ini masih nikmat" ujar Sehun yang tampaknya merasakan hal yang sama dengan Luhan.

" Aku tidak tahan lagi sayang..ARGHH..." Erang Luhan keras seraya mengeluarkan cairan cintanya yang membasahi perut dan dada Sehun.

"Lu, aku datang…hmhhhhh" Tak lama Sehun pun mengerang dan mengeluarkan benihnya di titik terdalam Luhan saat ia tak tahan dengan remas-remasan yang di ciptakan dinding hole Luhan pada juniornya. Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di dada Sehun seraya mengatur nafasnya yang tak teratur setelah orgasmenya tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian kedua sejoli ini sudah dapat mengatur nafas mereka, Luhan langsung beranjak dari atas tubuh Sehun membuat junior namja tampan tadi terlepas dari holenya yang kini tampak meneteskan cairan kental berwarna putih yang tak lain adalah sperma Sehun tadi.

Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun dan merangkak sedikit kesakitan memeluk Sehun "Apa aku bilang kau pasti akan menikmatinya" ujar Luhan mendongak menciumi bibir Sehun "Kau memang selalu memuaskan Lu," ujar Sehun yang mengakui Luhan memang selalu berhasil membuatnya terjatuh dalam pesonanya dan semakin dalam setiap harinya "Aku mencintaimu" ujarnya mencium bibir Luhan sekilas "Aku juga mencintaimu" balas Luhan tersenyum sangat bahagia dan memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat. "Selamat tidur sayang" Sehun mengeratkan dekapannya pada Luhan membenarkan selimut mereka dan tak lama ikut tertidur dengan Luhan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan paginya Luhan bangun dan mendapati Kai dan Chanyeol yang sedang bersenandung riang dengan wajah sangat berseri. Luhan menebak itu karena sekarang kedua temannya sudah mendapatkan seseorang yang akan mereka sayangi dan menyayangi mereka. keduanya bahkan bangun pagi-pagi dan sudah rapih dengan pakaian mereka, Luhan menebak lagi kalau Kai dan Chanyeol pasti akan menjemput Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun untuk mengantar mereka pergi ke kampus. "Hay lulu sayang sudah cantik sekali hari ini" puji Kai mendekati Luhan dan mencium pipi Luhan sekilas. "Hanya Sehun yang boleh bilang aku cantik" Luhan kembali mengoreksi Kai dan merangkul pinggang Kai menuju meja makan.

"Hay Lu, selamat pagi" kini Chanyeol yang menyapa Luhan dan memeluknya sekilas "Pagi yeol. Kalian tampak sangat bahagia" ujar Luhan menatap keduanya penuh arti "Ya, tentu saja kami selalu bahagia" balas Kai menarik kursi untuk Luhan dan duduk disamping Luhan. "Mana si albino? Kau tidur dengan Sehun semalam?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hmm kami tidur bersama, Sehun masih tidur dikamar. Oia,apa kalian tahu?" tanya Luhan pada keduanya "Tahu apa?" tanya Kai penasaran sambil memakan makanannya "Aku dan Sehun kami sudah berpacaran" katanya memberitahu Kai dan Chanyeol, namun tidak ada respon berarti dari Kai dan Chanyeol. Kai masih sibuk mengunyah dan Chanyeol masih sibuk menyuapi Luhan nasi gorengnya. "Yak!.. uhuk" Luhan berteriak membuatnya tersedak nasi gorengnya.

"Ishh rusa ini, makan pelan-pelan" tegur Kai memberi Luhan segelas air "Kenapa kalian tidak merespon?" protes Luhan "Respon apa? Kau dan Sehun berpacaran? Kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap hari Lu" kekeh Kai tak percaya. "Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh" kesal Luhan karena Kai dan Chanyeol tak mempercayainya. "Habiskan sarapanmu Lu, kau sudah terlambat" Chanyeol mengingatkan Luhan.

"Aku sudah meresmikannya semalam, dan benar. Kami sekarang sepasang kekasih seperti kalian berdua dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun" suara yang membenarkan terdengar di belakang mereka saat Sehun sudah berdiri disana berpakaian lengkap.

Uhuk!

"Mwo?' Kali ini Kai dan Chanyeol yang tersedak, karena jika Sehun yang mengatakan itu berani benar mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih "Kau tidak sakit kan? Otakmu baik-baik saja kan?" Kai mendekati Sehun dan memukul pelan kepala Sehun namun berkali-kali membuat Sehun geram karenanya "Hen-ti-kan" desis Sehun melirik tajam kearah Kai.

"Araseo. Cepat katakan kalau kau berbohong" paksa Kai menyenggol bahu Sehun membuat Sehun kembali menatap tajam dirinya. "Luhan ke-ka-sih-ku" Sehun memprjelas kalimatnya membuat Kai benar-benar membelalak "Kau serius?" tanya Kai namun Sehun mengacuhkannya dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan "Hey sayang" sapa Sehun mencium bibir Luhan sekilas "Hay juga Sehunnie" Luhan merona menjawab sapaan Sehun yang kini berstatus kekasihnya.

"Tidak mungkin" gumam Kai dan Chanyeol merasa tak rela

"Yak Sehunna! Aku kesal mengatakan ini. tapi terimakasih tidak membuat luluku menunggumu lagi. Dasar menyebalkan, kenapa lama sekali baru meresmikannya" Kai berlari menubruk Sehun dan memeluknya erat "Selamat untuk kalian. Awas kalau kau membuat luluku menangis. Aku akan membawanya pergi" ancam Kai masih memeluk Sehun "Kalau kau membawanya pergi aku akan mendapatkannya kembali" kekeh Sehun membalas pelukan Kai "Terserah. Pokoknya kalian harus bahagia" Kai meremat lengan Sehun dengan semangat, membuat Sehun mau tak mau tertawa karenanya.

"Hey, jadi aku rasa kau juga sedang berbahagia ya?" Chanyeol menggoda Luhan yang hanya diam karena malu "Yeoliee" rengek Luhan agar tidak digoda "Aigoo, lulu imut sekali. Selamat untukmu Lu" Chanyeol memeluk Luhan dan mengelus sayang rambut Luhan memberinya ucapan selamat, Luhan mengangguk dalam pelukan Chanyeol "Kau juga selamat dengan Baekhyun, ingat jaga temanku" gumam Luhan dalam pelukan Chanyeol. "Araseo" balas Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia.

"Dan kau juga selamat dengan Kyungsoomu itu, ingat janjimu pada Luhan. kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya" kekeh Sehun yang sangat yakin Kai tidak akan pernah bisa menahan dirinya pada Kyungsoo mengingat bagaimana dia selalu menggoda Luhan. "Kau tahu aku kan?" Kai merangkul pundak Sehun dan berjalan ke meja makan.

"Hay little Lu. Jangan merona seperti itu cantik" Kai mencium pipi Luhan dan mengusak rambutnya sekilas "Selamat ya, kau tetap dalam pengawasanku" bisik Kai memeluk Luhan "Araseo. Kau juga harus menjaga Kyungsoo" pesan Luhan membalas pelukan Kai "Iya lulu sayang, aku sangat menyayangimu" gumam Kai sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan "Aku juga menyayangimu" balas Luhan dan semua tampak bahagia karena memang tidak ada yang berubah pada mereka walaupun mereka sudah memiliki pendamping masing-masing.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Seminggu telah berlalu dan tidak ada yang berubah dari keempatnya. Mereka masih mengerjakan tugas mereka dan semalam mereka baru saja mengadakan pesta karena Luhan dan Chanyeol memenangkan judi senilai 10 juta won yang bisa membuatmu memiliki apapun yang kau mau dalam waktu semalam. Mereka juga masih makan malam bersama, walaupun terkadang Chanyeol atau Kai bergantian meminta izin untuk makan malam dengan kekasih mereka, tapi mereka tetap mempriotitaskan bahwa makan malam berempat adalah peraturan wajib dirumah mereka. Ya, tidak ada yang berubah kecuali satu hal, Sehun beberapa hari ini tampak sibuk dengan hal yang tidak ia ceritakan pada kekasih dan kedua temannya, walaupun begitu ketiganya terutma Luhan tidak pernah memaksa Sehun untuk bicara, karena Sehun juga tidak melupakan kewajibannya untuk tetap memasak dan berkumpul dengan mereka. Seperti malam ini misalnya semuanya berkumpul di ruang santai, dan seperti biasa Luhan bersender di paha Kai sementara Chanyeol memijat kakinya dan Luhan duduk dibawah sofa bersender tak jauh dari Luhan.

"Kami akan mengantar data Sangchul pada Sungtae besok, jadi kau berangkat kekampus sendiri dan langsung pulang setelahnya, mengerti kan?" Kai bertanya sambil memberitahu Luhan "Kemana? Apa jauh?" tanya Luhan "Ani, hanya di Myeongdu Lu" Chanyeol yang menjawab.

"Aku tidak akan makan malam sendirian kan?" tanya Luhan memastikan "Tentu saja tidak, kami akan makan malam denganmu sayang" Sehun mendongak melihat kekasihnya yang tampak kesal karena tidak ikut mengantar paket esok hari. "Araseo" gumam Luhan menjawab karena dia sedang malas bedebat.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita tidur" Sehun berdiri dan membawa Luhan ke dalam gendongannya "Malam ini tidur dikamarmu atau dikamarku?" tanya Sehun berjalan menaiki tangga meninggalkan Kai dan Chanyeol yang juga bersiap-siap masuk kedalam kamar

"Aku ingin tidur dikamarku sendiri malam ini. bolehkan?" tanya Luhan yang sebenarnya sedang dalam mood yang tidak bagus. "Tentu saja boleh sayang" Sehun mencium pipi Luhan dan mengantarnya kedalam kamarnya. "Selamat tidur Lu, mimpi indah hmm" ujar Sehun mengecup kening Luhan "Sehunnie juga selamat beristirahat" gumam Luhan tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. Setelah memastikan Luhan tertidur, Sehun mengecup kening kekasihnya ini sekilas Sehun keluar dai kamar Luhan menuju kamarnya untuk istirahat.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan harinya, Luhan baru saja sampai dirumahnya setelah mendapat 20 pesan dari Sehun yang menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang, Luhan baru saja merebahkan dirinya dikasur dan berniat menghubungi Sehun beberapa menit lagi.

Drrtt drrtt

Saat sedang memejamkan matanya ponselnya bergetar dan menampilkan nama Kai di layarnya.

"Iya Kai ada apa?" Tanya Luhan menjawab ponselnya.

"Lu, kau dimana?" Tanya Kai "Aku dikamar, Sehun menyuruhku..."

"Lu, boleh aku minta tolong" Kai memotong ucapan Luhan dan Luhan baru menyadari kalau suara Kai terdengar tidak fokus dan terburu-buru.

"Kalian baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Luhan bangun dari tidurnya dan memasang telinganya baik-baik karena dia mendengar begitu banyak suara di ponselnya.

"Kami ada sedikit kendala Lu, sepertinya anak-anak Sangchul kembali membuat kami kesal, tapi kami bisa menanganinya, aku.."

"Aku akan kesana kalau begitu" Luhan bersiap-siap memotong ucapan Kai.

"Andwae! Kami baik-baik saja Lu, kau cukup menolongku dan Chanyeol, kami bertiga benar-benar kewalahan sekarang"

DOR!

"KAI" pekik Luhan histeris mendengar suara tembakan "Aku yang menembak Lu" Kai masih sempat terkekeh mendengar pekikan Luhan

"Aku bisa gila jika hanya disini" kesal Luhan yang sudah mengobrak abrik mencari pakaiannya. "Lu, aku minta tolong" Kai yang tampak kesusahan mengalihkan perhatian Luhan.

"Minta tolong apa?" Tanya Luhan yang sudah sedikit berteriak. "Jemput Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di tempat les mereka. Katakan pada mereka kami akan menemui mereka nanti malem, tolong ya. Aku sayang padamu" ujar Kai terburu-buru dan

Tut tut tut

Kai memutuskan saluran teleponnya. "Ishh, apa-apaan mereka, aku kan harusnya kesana bukan menjemput kekasih mereka." Gumam Luhan berganti baju dan berniat menjemput kedua temannya. "Aku akan menyusul kalian" gumamnya mengambil kunci mobil dan menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"Jongina bagaimana? Lulu mau menjemput Baekie dan Kyungie?" Tanya Chanyeol di mobil sebelah menggunakan handsfreenya.

Kai yang mendengar ada suara di handsfreenya memakai handsfree yang menggantung dilehernya "Hmm. Luhan akan menjemput mereka" Kai memberitahu Chanyeol

"Sial! Kenapa mereka semakin banyak. Sehun posisimu dimana?" Tanya Kai yang tidak melihat mobil Sehun.

"Aku di barat, dua mobil, empat motor mengejarku dan... o-ow" gumam Sehun takjub melihat sesuatu "Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sedang menghindari tembakan serta tubrukan di mobilnya

"Kalian cepat susul aku. Kita buat formasi, satu tank besar entah darimana mengejarku dan menembakiku terus. Kita bertemu di pusat kota, Cepat" teriak Sehun yang setelahnya membuang asal ponselnya yang ia gunakan untuk mengirim pesan ke Luhan ke bangku samping kemudi dan menghindari beberapa mobil dan motor yang terus mengejarinya.

Kai dan Chanyeol pun mengerti, mereka langsung memutar arah ke pusat kota untuk memback-up Sehun "Kami dibelakangmu" Kai memberitahu Sehun "Kai maju ke sampingku. Aku minta senjata, punyaku terlalu berat" ujar Sehun memberitahu Kai, Kai yang mengerti pun memposisikan mobilnya ke samping Sehun dan membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Ready hmm?" Tanya Kai saat melemparkan senjata kecil yang ditangkap mulus oleh Sehun "Ready" seringai Sehun dan keduanya kembali menutup pintu kaca mobil mereka.

"Bentu formasi, Sehunna kau ditengah, kami membackup mu, Kai kau dibelakang dan aku didepan Sehun" Chanyeol memberitahu kedua temannya. "Oke" balas Kai dan Sehun yang langsung membuat formasi.

Setelah itu ketiganya membuka kaca mobil mereka dan mulai menembaki semua yang mengejar mereka. "Apa ini ulah Sangchul?" Tanya Chanyeol yang mulai kesal karena transaksi yang diberikan kepada Sungtae bocor.

"Aku rasa bukan yeol" Kai terkekeh menyadari satu hal "Apa maksudmu bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung

"Kau lihat mobil yang berada tepat dibelakangku, itu Kihyun?" Kai menyadari bahwa yang ada di mobil paling depan adalah Kihyun kaki tangan Sungtae.

"Sungtae keparat!" Geram Sehun yang merasa dikhianati Sungtae setelah memberikan data Sangchul.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Blam!

Luhan keluar dari mobilnya dengan terburu-buru dan mendekati Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang memang sepertinya sedang menunggu Kai dan Chanyeol

"Lu" Kyungsoo berdiri dan mengernyit bingung karena kedatangan Luhan "Sedang apa kau di..."

"Aku menjemput kalian, ayo kita pulang" Luhan menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun agak terburu-buru dan membawa mereka ke dalam mobil.

"Lu, mana yeolie?" Tanya Baekhyun yang duduk disamping Luhan "Kai juga dimana? Kenapa kau yang menjemput kami?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ish kenapa tak diangkat" gerutu Luhan yang semakin khawatir karena tidak ada satupun dari ketiga temannya yang mengangkat telponnya

"Lu!" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mulai kesal karena Luhan sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya.

"Ah mian, mereka akan menemui kalian nanti malam. Oia Baek, kau bawa laptopmu?" Tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun "Aku bawa, kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Nyalakan. Kau bawa Kyung?" Tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo "Hmm.. Ada, apa aku harus menyalakannya juga?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah membuka laptopnya, "hmm nyalakan" pinta Luhan yang kini menghubungi seseorang.

"Dongieya" Luhan menghubungi Thunder "Ada apa Lu?" Tanya Thunder yang bingung karena suara Luhan terburu-buru.

"Apa kau didepan laptopmu?" Tanya Luhan "Hmm kenapa?" Balas Thunder "Tolong aku, lacak mobil Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kai, berikan rutenya ke email kedua temanku. Sekarang" pinta Luhan terburu-buru.

"Sebentar" Thunder terdengar sedang mengetik dengan cepat di laptopnya. "Mereka ada di selatan Myeongdu, Lu. Untuk apa mereka disana?" Thunder mengernyit bingung. "Kirimkan track nya sekarang ke teman-temanku" balas Luhan mengabaikan pertanyaan terakhir Thunder.

"Sudah" Thunder mengirim gps tracknya ke Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dengan cepat "Lu, apa in?" Tanya Kyungsoo memperlihatkan jalur berwarna merah yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam laptopnya.

"Yang berwarna merah mobil Kai, kita akan mengikuti mereka kesana" Luhan memberitahu kedua temannya. "Ini apa Lu?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi karena tiba-tiba laptopnya juga menampilkan jalanan yang Baekhyun tebak memang di sekitar Myeongdu.

"Itu visualnya Baek, ikuti jalur merahnya juga, beritahu aku" Luhan memerintah dan tanpa banyak bertanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menuruti ucapan Luhan.

"Kekanan Lu" Kyungsoo memberitahu dan dengan cepat Luhan menginjak pedal gasnya dan menambah kecepatan mobilnya "Pasang sabuk pengaman kalian." Ujar Luhan memberitahu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Keduanya langsung memasang sabuk pengaman mereka, mereka memang sudah sedikit mual karena Luhan membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"Sehunna! Aku terdesak, aku ditembaki terus mereka mengincar ban belakangku" Kai menggerutu karena terus ditembaki, "Ubah posisi Kai, injak rem mu" dengan instruksi Sehun, Kai tiba-tiba menginjak remnya membuat Sehun otomatis mundur ke belakang dan.

DOR!

"Nice shoot albino!" cengir Kai memuji Sehun dan mereka kembali ke posisi awal.

"Yeol, disampingmu" teriak Sehun memberitahu Chanyeol yang sedang fokus menembaki musuh didepannya.

DOR!

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membuka kaca mobilnya, menembak sekali dan kemudian kembali menutup kaca mobilnya "Nyaris saja" kekeh Chanyeol yang hampir kecolongan.

Ckitt!

Chanyeol mengerem mendadak membuat Sehun dan Kai otomatis ikut mengerem "Kenapa yeol" tanya Kai yang tidak bisa melihat situasi didepan.

"Umhh, Sehunna! Aktifkan gps, kita terkepung dideppan" ujar Chanyeol yang melihat didepan ada enam mobil dan sekitar sepuluh motor yang menghadang.

"Awas bajingan itu! Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya" geram Sehun yang mulai menyalakan gps di mobilnya. "Ke kiri yeol, ada gang kecil menuju timur, itu track lurus kita bisa manfaatkan" Sehun memberitahu Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Oke" ketiganya memasukkan gigi mobil dan menginjak pedal gas ke arah kiri memasuki gang kecil yang otomatis diikuti oleh semua anak buah Sungtae yang dipimpin oleh Kihyun.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
"Disini Lu, mereka baru saja memasuki gang kecil itu" Baekhyun memberitahu Luhan arah Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol.

Ckit!

Luhan otomatis memberhentikan mobilnya ke tepi jalan dan memeriksa laptop Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo "Ish, mereka bilang baik-baik saja, tapi banyak motor dan mobil terbakar disini" gerutu Luhan kesal pada kekasih dan teman-temannya.

Ketika sedang menggerutu Luhan melihat dari spion mobilnya, ada sebuah motor yang ia tebak sedang mengejar ketiga temannya karena terlihat terburu-buru sambil memegang pistol, kemudian dia menyeringai dan menoleh ke teman-temannya.

"Baek, Kyung, setelah aku pergi jangan bukakan pintu mobil apapun yang terjadi. Kalian tetap disini sampai aku atau Kai dan Chanyeol yang datang, mengerti kan?" tanya Luhan memastikan kedua temannya mengerti.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung "Aku akan menyusul teman-temanku. Ingat jangan bukakan pintu, mengerti kan?" Luhan bertanya sedikit mendesak.

"Araseo, kami mengerti" balas Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mnegerti. Luhan tersenyum mendengar jawaban kedua temannya kemudian matanya melirik ke spion lagi dan melihat motor yang mengejar ketiga temannya mendekat "Aku akan segera kembali hmm" katanya memberitahu kedua temannya dan

BRAK!

Luhan dengan sengaja membuka pintu mobilnya saat motor tersebut mendekat, membuat motor tersebut jatuh dan dengan cepat Luhan keluar dari mobilnya, memukul si pria yang baru saja terjatuh dari mobil hingga pingsan.

"LUHAN!" pekik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo takut melihat apa yang Luhan lakukan. "hehe, maaf membuat kalian takut" cengir Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal "Kyungie pindah kedepan" Luhan membuka pintu belakang Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo langsung berpindah ke bangku kemudi

"Aku akan segera kembali, kalian tunggu disini" Luhan menutup pintu mobilnya dan mengambil sesuatu yang dari dalam bagasi mobilnya.

BRAK!

Luhan menutup kasar bagasi mobilnya, dan menghampiri pria yang baru saja ia buat pingsan, dengan cepat Luhan memakai jaketnya dan mengambil helm yang dipakai si pria tersebut "Lu, kau mau apa?" tanya Kyungsoo membuka kaca mobilnya "Tutup kacanya" perintah Luhan namun Kyungsoo tak mau menutup sebelum Luhan menjawab

"Lu, memang kau bisa membawanya?" Tanya Baekhyun membelalak saat Luhan menaiki motor balap si pria yang baru saja ia buat pingsan.

"Entahlah. Aku belum pernah mencobanya, tapi aku rasa tidak sulit. Aku pergi" ujar Luhan menutup kaca helmnya dan

BRMMM!

Dia membawa motor balap itu ke gang yang belum lama dilewati ketiga temannya.

"Baek, itu seperti bukan Luhan, dia terlihat sangat erh…. _Manly_" kekeh Kyungsoo menutup kaca mobilnya dan kembali fokus ke gps yang mengikuti mobil kekasihnya.

"Sebenarnya mereka sedang melakukan apa sih?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran dan ikut kembali fokus pada laptopnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Sial! Aku kehabisan peluru" gerutu Chanyeol "Aku juga" balas Kai yang kini hanya bisa menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Hey apa mereka tidak bisa berhenti menembaki kita" geram Kai yang berada di belakang dan merupakan umpan mentah karena gampang terkena tembakan.

"Ada motor mendekat" Sehun memberitahu kedua temannya "Sial! Kenapa dia cepat sekali, aku akan menembaknya" Kai bersiap mengokang senjatanya yang hanya tersisa dua peluru.

"Jangan Kai, biarkan dia melewatimu. Aku yang akan menembaknya dari jarak dekat, kita bisa manfaatkan senjatanya nanti" Sehun memberi instruksi. "Ide bagus Sehunna" balas Kai yang mengerti rencana Sehun

BRMMM!

Motor itu semakin mendekat "Sehun bersiap, dia semakin mendekat" Kai memberitahu Sehun "Aku sudah siap" seringai Sehun yang siap menembakkan pistolnya ketika pria di motor itu mendekat.

DOR!

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuh Sungtae setelah ini" geram Kai yang merunduk karena mobilnya sudah terkena peluru berkali-kali.

BRRMM!

"Sehunna bersiap!" Kai memberi instruksi saat si pria bermotor melewati mobilnya, namun Kai membelalakan matanya ketika si pria membuka kaca helm nya dan mengerling padanya "Lu-Luhan?" gumam Kai membeku

"Aku sudah siap Kai" Sehun membuka kaca mobilnya dan mengarahkan senjata ke arah si pria bermotor yang ternyata Luhan. "Mati kau!" seringai Sehun yang sedetik lagi akan menarik pelatuknya

"SEHUN! ITU LUHAN, JANGAN TEMBAK!" Kai berteriak histeris di handsfreenya takut jika Sehun menarik pelatuknya.

"MWO?" teriak Chanyeol dan Sehun

Sehun benar-benar sudah akan menarik pelatuknya jika Kai terlambat sedetik saja memberitahunya.

Sementara Luhan, dengan tiba-tiba memutar arah motornya ke arah lawan, dia sedikit menyeringai kemudian menggigit sumbu pengaman dari granat yang ada di tangannya, dia sengaja menjatuhkan diri ke jalan berlari mendekati lawan dan

DUAR!

Dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik, granat yang dipegang Luhan meledak dan membuat semua mobil yang mengejar ketiganya meledak dan membuat mobil dibelakangnya ikut meledak juga, sementara Luhan sedikit terjatuh dari karena efek ledakan, ia kemudian bergegas bangun mengambil senjata yang ada di belakangnya dan menembaki mobil berwarna merah yang berhasil kabur.

DOR! DOR

Ternyata tidak semua mobil hancur terbakar, beberapa mobil terlihat baik-baik saja dan kini mengejar Luhan menembakinya "Ish, kenapa masih ada yang menembak" gerutu Luhan membuka helm motornya dan berlari menjauh.

"KAI JEMPUT LUHAN!" teriak Sehun yang menyaksikan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dia benar-benar gemetar ketakutan melihat Luhan yang kembali membuatnya hampir mati karena serangan jantung dengan aksi nekatnya.

Ckit!

Kai menghentikan mobilnya dan dengan terengah Luhan memasuki mobil Kai

Blam!

"KAU BENAR-BENAR GILA, LU!" Kai memaki Luhan didalam mobil, membuat Luhan meneguk kasar air liurnya karena takut.

"Ke kanan!" teriak Chanyeol memberi instruksi, kentara sekali dari suaranya Chanyeol juga sangat marah "Aku pasti mati setelah ini" gumam Luhan yang keringat dingin karena ketiga temannya kembali marah dan kesal padanya.

Ckit!

"Kenapa lagi yeol?" tanya Sehun karena Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba "Kita terkepung" Chanyeol memberitahu ketiga temannya. "Cih, sungguh sial hari ini" geram Kai memukul kemudi mobilnya dengan marah.

"Tunggu! Mereka melewati kita" Chanyeol mengernyit bingung saat enam mobil yang mengepung mereka dari depan melewati mereka begitu saja dan membentuk formasi kesamping untuk menghadapi lawan yang masih mengejar keempatnya.

"Itu mereka" Sehun menyadari kalau keenam mobil yang sedang membackup mereka adalah teman-temannya "Apa kita selamat?" tanya Luhan bertanya "Kau diam disini!" Kai melotot pada Luhan dan keluar dari mobil mengikuti Sehun dan Chanyeol yang juga keluar dar mobil.

Setelahnya suara tembakan berhenti menandakan bahwa paling tidak keempatnya menang karena dibantu oleh keenam teman mereka.

"Kalian tidak apa?" tanya Yunho membuka kacamata hitamnya menghampiri Sehun yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya "Kalian tahu kami disini darimana hyung?" tanya Sehun bingung "Luhan meminta Dongie melacak kalian, kami langsung mengikuti jejak kalian juga saat Luhan menutup telponnya" Yunho memberitahu Sehun.

"Rusa itu!" geram Sehun berjalan mendekati mobil Kai dan membuka kasar mobil Kai menarik Luhan keluar dari dalamnya. "Mau berapa kali kau membuatku ingin mati" desis Sehun menghimpit Luhan di mobil Kai.

"Kau yang membuatku khawatir" balas Luhan tak mau kalah "AKU HAMPIR MEMBUNUHMU, Lu!" teriak Sehun memukul mobil Kai yang dibuat bersandar oleh Luhan. Luhan tertunduk setelahnya dia tidak mau membuat Sehun tambah marah lagi.

"Sehunna jangan marahi Luhan, kalian harusnya berterimakasih padanya" Thunder mengingatkan Sehun agar tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama karena membuat Luhan merasa sendirian.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan tiba-tiba terdiam pun mengerang kesal dan membawa Luhan ke pelukannya "Kau tidak apa kan? Tidak ada yang terluka kan?" tanya Sehun yang kini khawatir mendekap Luhan "Hanya lecet, tidak luka" gumam Luhan yang ikut melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun. "Aku takut sekali Lu, aku benar-benar hampir membunuhmu tadi" gumam Sehun bergetar memeluk Luhan erat.

"Aku baik sayang, aku baik-baik saja" Luhan mengelus punggung Sehun menenangkannya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku gila Lu, kenapa kau selalu seperti ini hmm" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Luhan yang sedang memeluk Sehun "Mianhae" lirihnya pada Chanyeol.

"Yang penting kau baik-baik saja rusa nakal" gemas Kai mencubit lengan Luhan kencang "Oia kau sudah mengantar Kyungsoo pulang kan?" tanya Kai membuat Luhan membelalakan matanya karena lupa membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menunggu lama.

"Ki-kita harus kesana. Mereka menunggu kalian" Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun memberitahu Kai dan Chanyeol "Mereka siapa? Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol takut "Iya yeol" jawab Luhan agak takut dengan ekspresi Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Sial!" geram Kai masuk kedalam mobilnya dan memutar mobilnya menuju ke tempat Kyungsoo, begitupula dengan Chanyeol yang diikuti keenam temannya "Kita kesana juga" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan masuk kedalam mobil dan menyusul teman-temannya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Blam!

Kai dan Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan menutup kasar mobil mereka. Mereka menggeram kesal karena ada beberapa orang yang menggedor-gedor mobil Luhan memaksa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tampak ketakutan didalamnya. Terdengar suara mengancam dari kesembilan pria yang mengerubungi mobil Luhan "Cepat keluar cantik, mobil kalian bagus. Ayo kita bersenang-senang" si pria dengan badan paling besar menyeringai menakuti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membuat keduanya memejamkan mata mereka erat, karena orang-orang tersebut menggedor mobil Luhan dengan kencang.

"Mereka cari mati" geram Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat diikuti Kai yang tak kalah kesal melihat kekasihnya ditakuti seperti itu,

"Hey" panggil Kai menepuk bahu si pria paling besar dan

BUGH!

Pria tersebut tersungkur dengan satu kali pukulan telak dari Kai.

"Jangan main-main dengan mereka" geram Chanyeol dan

BUGH!

Pria yang lainnya ikut tersungkur karena Chanyeol memukulnya keras. Tidak perlu waktu lama mengalahkan kesembilan pria yang mengerubungi mobil Luhan karena mereka tersungkur cepat dengan bantuan Yunho dan yang lainnya.

"Baek, ini aku buka pintunya" Chanyeol menggedor pintu mobil Luhan agar Baekhyun membukakan pintu mobilnya "Kyungie ini aku sayang" Kai ikut menggedor mobil Luhan pelan agar kekasihnya tidak ketakutan.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo perlahan membuka mata mereka dan sangat lega mengetahui Kai dan Chanyeol lah yang kini menggedor pintu mereka "Syukurlah" gumam Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil Luhan dan memeluk Kai erat "Aku senang kau datang sayang" Baekhyun juga keluar dari mobilnya dan memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Kita pulang hmmm" Kai menenangkan Kyungsoo memeluknya erat "Aku takut" rengek Kyungsoo di pelukan Kai "Aku disini sayang, semua sudah aman. Kita pulang hmm" Katanya membujuk Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku antar kau pulang sayang" Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Lu, kita bertemu dirumah" Kai berteriak memberitahu Luhan yang sedang berdiri dipeluk Sehun "Kalian hati-hati" balas Luhan melambai pada keempat temannya yang sudah menjalankan mobilnya pergi.

"Kami juga pulang" TOP berpamitan memberitahu Luhan dan Sehun "Kenapa terburu-buru? Kalian tidak mampir kerumah kami?" tanya Luhan tampak kecewa "Kami ada pekerjaan lulu sayang" balas Kikwang mengusak rambut Luhan.

"Mainlah kerumah kami jika ada waktu" pinta Luhan berteriak melihat keenam temannya memasuki mobil masing-masing "Kami akan main Lu, kau harus masak saat kami main" teriak Siwon membalas dan disetujui oleh yang lainnya.

"Sampai jumpa" Joon melambai pada Sehun dan Luhan dan tak lama keenam mobil tersebut beranjak pergi meningalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang melambai pada mereka.

"Kita pulang juga hmm" tanya Luhan pada Sehun. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan, mengantar Luhan masuk kedalam mobil miliknya dan menutup pintu mobil Luhan "Ikuti aku dari belakang. Kita akan ke suatu tempat" Sehun mencium kening Luhan memberitahu kekasihnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan bingung "Membalas Sungtae" balas Sehun yang tidak berniat menyembunyikan apapun lagi dari kekasihnya. "Sungtae? Dia yang melakukan serangan ini?" tanya Luhan tak percaya "Si brengsek itu salah bermain dengan kita Lu" geram Sehun memberitahu Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku dibelakangmu" cengir Luhan merasa senang bisa menemani Sehun "Aku mengawasimu hmm" balas Sehun berjalan ke arah mobilnya dan tak lama menjalankan mobilnya dengan Luhan yang mengikuti dirinya di belakang. "Let's play babe" gumam Luhan menyeringai menjalankan mobilnya mengikuti Sehun.

* * *

_**tobecontinued..**_

* * *

**_mumpung ada waktu chap 10 nya di fast update nih :D hunhannya udah ga gantung kaya jemuran kan akhirnya wkwkwk..._**

**_semoga suka.. seeya di chap 11_**

**_._**

**_happy reading and review.._**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Death Fourth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s)**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"LEE SUNGTAE!" Sehun masuk ke ruang kerja Sungtae di kantornya dengan amarah yang sudah meledak di kepalanya.

"Ada apa lagi? Kenapa kalian kesini. Ini kantor idiot" geram Sungtae melihat Sehun dan Luhan memasuki ruangannya.

"Bajingan! Berani-beraninya kau menyuruh anak buahmu menyerang kami habis-habisan setelah data Sangchul aku berikan padamu" geram Sehun mencengkram erat kerah Sungtae, membuat seluruh bodyguard Sungtae mengeluarkan senjata mereka

Ckrek!

Luhan juga dengan cepat mengeluarkan senjatanya dan menodongkannya ke kepala Sungtae "Kalian berani mendekat, kepala bos kalian akan.. Duar! Hancur karena peluruku" ancam Luhan membuat semua anak buah Sungtae mundur.

"Lu, ambil file Sangchul" Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan segera mencari map biru yang berisi laporan kejahatan Sangchul. "Dapat Sehunna" Luhan memeriksa isinya dan dia mengambil file yang benar.

"Jika kau menginginkannya, lunasi pembayaran kami secara full, dan kami akan memberikannya padamu. Jika kau meminta anak buahmu mengikutiku lagi, aku pastikan kejahatanmu akan diketahui oleh seluruh anggota parlemen" ancam Sehun mencekik Sungtae membuatnya kesulitan bernafas

"Sehunnie" lirih Luhan mengingatkan Sehun "Kau beruntung hari ini" geram Sehun menghempaskan Sungtae ke lantai dengan kasar.

"Ayo Lu" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan meninggalkan ruangan Sungtae tanpa mempedulikan anak buah Sungtae yang mengarahkan senjata mereka. "Biarkan mereka pergi" Sungtae berteriak pada anak buahnya membuat Sehun menyeringai menang dan memeluk Luhan membawanya pergi.

Sepeninggal Sehun dan Luhan, ruangan Sungtae kembali didatangi oleh seseorang, namun kali ini musuh bebuyutannya sendiri yang menghampirinya.

"Ckckck, aku lihat kau digigit oleh anjing peliharaanmu sendiri?" Sindir Sangchul pada Sungtae.

"Cih, bukan urusanmu bajingan" geram Sungtae membenarkan kerahnya dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Mereka tidak bisa dilenyapkan dengan mudah jika kita tidak tahu kelemahan mereka. Mereka terlalu kuat jika bersama" ujar Sangchul memberitahu.

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku? Kau ingin bekerja sama denganku?" Cibir Sungtae.

"Aku tidak bekerja sama denganmu! Aku hanya ingin menawarkan penawaran saling menguntungkan." Seringai Sangchul "Katakan" perintah Sungtae

"Posisi kita sama-sama terancam karena orang sewaanmu itu, jadi pertama kita harus menyingkirkan mereka terlebih dulu, kita bisa menyingkirkan mereka jika kita bekerjasama" Sangchul menawarkan

"Apa rencanamu?" Tanya Sungtae yang tampak tertarik "Kihyun anak buahmu dan L anak buahku. Mereka adalah mesin pembunuh jika digabungkan" seringai Sangchul memberitahu.

"Jadi apa kau ingin bilang kalau mereka berdua akan sangat cocok untuk menghancurkan mereka berempat" tanya Sungtae yang tampak tertarik.

"Mereka sudah terlalu banyak tahu tentang kita, kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka menghancurkan kita kan. Walau pada akhirnya akulah yang akan selalu menang darimu" seringai Sangchul memberitahu Sungtae.

Sungtae tampak berfikir dan tak lama mengangguk setuju dengan usulan Sangchul, mau bagaimanapun keempat orang yang ia sewa buka tipikal bisa disuap karena latar mereka sendiri adalah tuan muda, jadi untuk kebaikannya sendiri dia setuju dengan rencana Sangchul dan akan menghabisi Sangchul setelah membereskan keempatnya "Aku rasa ide itu bukan ide yang buruk" Sangchul menyeringai mendapatkan anggukan dari Sungtae tanda mereka setuju untuk bekerjasama.

**..****  
**

**..**

**..**

BLAM!

Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan ke mobil Luhan untuk membukakan pintunya, namun baru saja ia merengkuh pinggang Luhan, Kai dan Chanyeol berlari menghambur ke arah Luhan dan mengambil Luhan dari pelukannya.

"Lu, kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa ada yang terluka?" Kai memeriksa seluruh tubuh Luhan dan mendesah lega saat mendapati Luhan baik-baik saja walau banyak lecet di tubuhnya "Syukurlah mereka tidak berbuat gila pada kalian" Kai memeluk Luhan erat dan mengecupi pucuk kepala Luhan

"Idiot sialan! Kenapa kau kesana berdua dengan Luhan hah? Kau mau membuat Luhan mati disana" geram Chanyeol mencengkram kerah Sehun

"Aku tidak ingin menyembunyikan apapun dari Luhan" balas Sehun santai "bukan begini caranya" desis Chanyeol semakin marah pada Sehun.

"Yeolie! Berhenti mencekik Sehunku" Luhan menyeruak ditengah-tengah Sehun dan Chanyeol memeluk Sehunnya erat "Awas kalau kau mencekik Sehunnie lagi" katanya melotot pada Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol yang sedang marah terkekeh karenanya.

"Luhan ikut aku" Kai menarik paksa Luhan membuat Luhan merengek pada Sehun. "Jangan menangis, aku tidak menculikmu nona cantik" gumam Kai yang kini menggendong Luhan seperti karung beras, membuat si pria cantik itu tambah meronta dan merengek "Kaiyaa lepaskan aku! Sehunnie tolong" pekik Luhan meronta dibawa paksa oleh Kai masuk kedalam.

Sehun yang melihat kekasihnya menangis pun ikut berjalan masuk menyusul Luhan "Aku serius masalah ini Sehunna, kau tidak boleh melibatkan Luhan sendirian. Kau tahu dia selalu terobsesi pada apapun yang berkaitan dengan misi kita. Aku mencemaskannya" gumam Chanyeol tercekat saat Sehun berjalan mendahuluinya, membuat Sehun sedikit menyesal mengajak Luhan untuk menemui Sungtae hari ini.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"Kau mau kemana Lu?" Tanya Kai saat melihat Luhan membawa tas kecil dan tas belanjanya. Yang dipanggil namanya hanya berjengit kaget karena memang berniat untuk pergi keluar sebentar "Aku mau ke minimarket sebentar, ada yang harus aku beli Kai" balas Luhan menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju pintu sampai ia merasa lengannya ditarik oleh Kai "Aku ikut" katanya memaksa membuat Luhan sedikit kesal karena hari ini Kai dan Chanyeol sangat protektif padanya.

"Ayolahhhh" jengah Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

Cklek!

"Kalian kenapa?" Kali ini suara si protektif kedua bertanya, dilihat dari penampilannya Chanyeol sepertinya baru saja bertemu dengan Baekhyun, karena setiap bertemu dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan berpenampilan sangat tampan.

"Hanya ingin keluar. Kau mau ikut juga?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara malasnya.

"Ayo kita pergi" Chanyeol menarik tangan Luhan membuat Luhan membelalakan matanya karena Kai dan Chanyeol benar sangat seperti seorang wanita cerewet sekarang "Aku bisa sendiri" protes Luhan "Iya kau bisa sendiri" Kai mengulang pernyataan Luhan membuat si panggilan rusa ini tambah kesal.

"Eh? Mana mobil Sehun? Kenapa tak ada?" Tanya Luhan menyadari kalau hanya ada tiga mobil di garasi sementara mobil kekasihnya tidak terparkir disana

"Sehun ada urusan sebentar Lu" Kai membukakan pintu belakang untuk Luhan dan tak lama duduk di bangku samping kemudi mobil Chanyeol

"Urusan apa?" Gumam Luhan yang merasa Sehun selalu menyembunyikan hal penting darinya

"Sehunmu akan kembali Lu" Kai mengusak rambut Luhan menenangkan rusanya.

"Kita berangkat?" Tanya Chanyeol mencoba menghibur "Hmm" gumam Luhan menjawab entah kenapa dia merasa moodnya hilang karena awalnya dia berniat untuk tidak mengganggu Sehun yang sedang istirahat, tapi nyatanya kekasihnya tidak ada dirumah tanpa memberitahunya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di minimarket terdekat dari rumah mereka yang membutuhkan waktu 45 menit untuk sampai disana, tapi ternyata "sesuatu" yang Luhan cari tidak ada disana, maka dari itu Kai dan Chanyeol terpaksa membawa Luhan yang terus merengek mencari "sesuatu" nya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah eskrim rasa strawberry vanilla ke supermarket yang membutuhkan waktu hampir dua jam untuk sampai kesana.

"Lu, tempat ini terkahir yang kita kunjungi kalau tak ada kita pulang mengerti kan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang merasa sudah sangat lelah karena untuk mencari es krim saja harus memakan waktu dua jam.

"Aku akan cari sampai dapat" balas Luhan membanting pintu mobil Chanyeol melenggang masuk kedalam supermarket membuat Kai dan Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Biarkan saja dia. Kau cari keperluanmu saja yeol" ujar Kai yang memutuskan membiarkan Luhan mencari keperluannya sendiri sementara dirinya ikut mencari kebutuhannya "Baiklah, sepuluh menit kita berkumpul disini lagi" balas Chanyeol yang juga memutuskan membeli kebutuhannya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa lama mencari dan mendapatkan barang yang ia butuhkan, Chanyeol memutuskan menghampiri Luhan dan mengecek apakah Luhan sudah menemukan eskrim yang membuat mereka harus dua jam berada diluar.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan yang ternyata sudah bersama Kai "Dapat" Cengir Luhan menunjukkan empat box es krimnya.

"Kenapa banyak?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung karena Kai sedang mendorong troley yang ia tebak seluruhnya milik Luhan. "Untuk Sehunnie" balas Luhan merangkul lengan Kai yang membawa belanjaannya. Chanyeol tertawa mengetahui Luhan merangkul lengan Kai. Karena setiap mereka berbelanja dengan Luhan, Luhan akan merangkul lengan salah satu dari mereka bertiga yang artinya seluruh belanjannya harus dibayarkan oleh salah satu dari mereka yang dirangkul Luhan.

"Punyaku sekalian" Chanyeol memasukkan belanjaannya ke troley Kai membuat Kai mendesah pasrah karena harus membelikan kebutuhan teman-temannya.

Luhan terus merangkul lengan Kai diikuti Chanyeol dibelakang mereka, sampai tiba-tiba Kai menghentikan langkahnya. Luhan yang sedang tertawa karena Chanyeol menggodanya mengernyit bingung menatap Kai "Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Luhan bingung namun tatapan Kai menatap kosong kedepan, Luhan mengikuti arah pandangnya dan mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya juga menatap rindu ke arah Kai "eomma" gumam Kai sangat pelan namun terdengar Luhan.

Luhan dengan otomatis melepas rangkulannya di lengan Kai dan mendorong Kai sedikit kedepan. Kai menatap ragu ke arah Luhan, karena menurutnya eomma nya sudah tidak mengingatnya lagi, namun pemikirannya salah saat dia merasakan tubrukan ditubuhnya memeluknya erat "Anakku, putraku sayang. Eomma sangat merindukanmu" isak nyonya Kim dengan teramat, Luhan dan Chanyeol memberikan tatapan penuh arti pada Kai meminta dia untuk bicara dengan ibunya.

"Kami menunggu disana" Chanyeol memberitahu Kai yang masih membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Kau harus kembali padaku" gumam Luhan mengingatkan Kai membuat Kai tersenyum mengangguk mengerti.

Dan setelahnya, Chanyeol merangkul Luhan menunggu Kai di kafe yang tersedia di minimarket tersebut.

"Mereka tampak baik-baik saja" ujar Chanyeol mendapati Kai sedang berangkulan dengan eommanya.

"Hmmm.. Aku jadi rindu eommaku" gumam Luhan menatap iri pada Kai.

"Aku eommamu" kekeh Chanyeol mengusak rambut Luhan

"Kau tidak rindu eomma mu yeol?" Tanya Luhan membuat Chanyeol terdiam seketika "Aku?.. Entahlah Lu, aku hanya berharap orangtuaku seperti ayahmu dan ibu Kai" gumam Chanyeol yang memang merasa Kai dan Luhan lebih beruntung

"Baiklah, mengingat kau dan Sehunku benar-benar tidak bicara pada orang tua kalian, aku akan menjadi eomma dan appa untuk kalian berdua. Kau mau kan?" Tanya Luhan menatap lucu pada Chanyeol "Ten.."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Kau istriku!" Sela sebuah suara di belakang Luhan membuat Luhan memekik kaget mendapati Sehun berada disana "Sehunnie!" Ujarnya menghambur memeluk kekasihnya erat. "Kenapa ada disini" tanya Luhan bingung "Ada seseorang yang bilang padaku kalau dia kerepotan mengurus bayi besar yang mencari es krim strawberry malam-malam begini

"Aku rindu sekali pada kekasih cantikku" gumam Sehun berusaha membuat Luhan senang "Kau darimana? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku" protes Luhan memukul lengan Sehun.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar sayang" katanya mencium bibir Luhan. "Hey ini tempat umum" kesal Chanyeol karena Sehun dan Luhan semakin tidak tahu tempat.

"Kau disini?" Kali ini suara Kai yang bertanya, Luhan berlari kearah Kai dan memeluk Kai sekilas "Kau tidak pergi kan?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Pergi kemana?" Kai bertanya bingung "Ke rumahmu" balas Luhan memelas "Rumahku itu hanya satu, rumah kita" katanya mengecup kening Luhan sekilas dan merangkul lengan Luhan membawanya kembali pada Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum? Kita sudah lama tidak keluar berempat kan?" Tanya Kai menawarkan "Kau sudah selesai dengan ibumu?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan

"Hmm.. Sudah selesai, mau kan? Kita minum diluar ya" pinta Kai yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat bingung setelah bicara dengan ibunya. "Setujuuu, iya kan Sehunnie" tanya Luhan penuh harap.

"Araseo. Kau tidak minum terlalu banyak oke" katanya mencium gemas kekasihnya "okeee" cengir Luhan bersemangat

"Ish, kenapa kalian jadi sangat mabuk" kekeh Kai melihat ketiga temannya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri karena terlalu banyak minum. Ia mau tak mau meninggalkan mobil Sehun di parkiran kafe dan berniat mengambilnya besok, karena sekarang teman-temannya benar tak sadarkan diri.

"Haaahhhh~" lagi, seorang Kim Jongin menghela nafasnya dan mulai membuka pintu mobilnya membawa satu-persatu ketiga orang ini masuk kedalam rumah. Butuh waktu 15 menit sendiri utuk memapah Sehun dan Chanyeol kedalam.

Kai meletakkan keduanya di ruang santai yang sudah ia beri alas. Lalu bergegas kembali keluar untuk membawa sang putri tidur masuk kedalam rumah "Kau bisa kena flu cantik" kekeh Kai yang melihat Luhan sangat nyaman tidur didalam mobil "Ayo kita masuk" gumamnya lagi membawa Luhan kedalam gendongannya "Eungh…" lenguh Luhan yang merasa tubuhnya terangkat. Luhan awalnya bersender di leher pria yang menggendongnya, awalnya dia pikir itu Sehun, tapi aromanya yang berbeda membuat dia penasaran untuk melihat dan mendapati Kai yang menggendongnya "hehehe..Jongin je-_hix-_lek..aku ki-_hix-_ra Sehun-_hix-_nie" gumam Luhan yang kembali memeluk leher Kai, perutnya sudah sangat mual membuatnya harus bertumpu pada sesuatu "Sehunmu juga sama sepertimu bodoh" Kekeh Kai yang merasa berat badan Luhan naik drastis, karena terakhir dia menggendongnya Luhan tidak seberat ini.

"Jja, sampai. Istirahatlah hmm" katanya meletakkan Luhan di sofa, Luhan pun hanya menggeliat mencari posisi nyaman di sofa tempat Kai meletakannya. Kai sengaja tidak membawa ketiga temannya kedalam kamar karena dia berencana untuk menghabiskan satu malam ini bersama di ruang santai. "Sehunnie, Kaiyaa, yeolie, lulu, _hix" _racau Luhan dalam tidurnya membuat Kai mengusak gemas rambut kekasih temannya ini. "Aku sudah tahu jawabannya sekarang" gumam Kai mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hmm ini aku..eomma" Kai menjawab telpon yang diangkat oleh ibunya yang baru ia temui beberapa jam yang lalu "Aku rasa aku tidak butuh waktu seminggu untuk memberi jawaban" ujar Kai.

"Hmm aku sudah membuat keputusanku… Aku akan tetap tinggal disini bersama teman-temanku" katanya mengusak rambut Luhan dan melihat Sehun dan Chanyeol bergantian dengan senyum keyakinan di wajahnya. "Aku tidak perlu pulang eomonim. Ini rumahku, aku sangat bahagia disini" balas Kai yang tak lama kemudian menutup ponselnya.

"Aku membuat keputusan yang sama seperti kalian, aku tidak perlu kembali ke keluargaku. Kalianlah keluargaku" gumam Kai tersenyum menatap ketiga wajah temanyya secara bergantian.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Lu, sebenarnya apa yang kemarin kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mendesak Luhan keesokan harinya. Mereka sudah melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama sejak pagi hari hingga kini mereka sedang makan siang di sebuah kafe tak jauh dari kampus mereka.

Luhan memutar bola matanya bingung, bukan karena dia malas menjawab, tapi takut dia salah bicara "Memangnya Kai dan Chanyeol tidak memberitahu kalian?" Tanya Luhan yang sebenarnya senang dengan janji Kai dan Chanyeol untuk tidak melibatkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Tidak. Mereka hanya bilang itu urusan kecil, tapi mengingat aksi kalian aku rasa itu pekerjaan berbahaya. Ayolah Lu beritahu kami" pinta Baekhyun memohon mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan memberitahu kalian, jadi sebenarnya pekerjaan kami adalah..." Luhan melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergantian yang tampak antusias menunggu cerita Luhan "adalah... Kalian menunggu ya? Hahhahahaha" Luhan tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi kedua temannya yang sangat lucu

"Xi Luhan!" Teriak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan karena Luhan hanya mengerjai mereka "Aku akan pesan minum dulu untuk kita hmm" katanya masih menahan tawa meninggalkan kedua temannya yang masih kesal.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Ayolah, ini sudah malam dan kalian masih memasang wajah kesal padaku, aku sudah berbaik hati mengantar kalian pulang karena kekasih tampan kalian tampaknya sedang bersenang-senang dengan wanita cantik" Luhan menggoda Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membuat keduanya makin mendelik kesal padanya.

"Araseo araseo, aku hanya bercanda. Mereka sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dengan Sehunku, jadi kalian pulang denganku" nyali Luhan untuk menggoda kedua temannya tiba-tiba menciut karena tampaknya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo benar-benar kesal padanya.

"Mereka pasti mengerjakan pekerjaan yang berbahaya lagi kan?" gumam Baekhyun melihat keluar jendela "Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi mereka" kini Kyungsoo yang bersuara dengan khawatir.

"Hey.. mereka ba…"

BRAK!

DUGH!

Ckittt!

"LUHAN!"

Belum selesai berbicara, mobil Luhan sengaja ditabrak oleh mobil lain dari belakang, membuat ketiga orang yang berada di mobil Luhan tersentak dan memekik kaget. Tak lama mobil yang sengaja menabrak Luhan pun berada di samping kiri kanan Luhan dan dengan sengaja membunyikan klakson nya dengan kencang.

TIN! TIN!

TIN! TIN!

"Lu, mereka siapa?" tanya Baekhyun ketakutan hendak membuka kaca mobil Luhan "JANGAN DIBUKA!" teriak Luhan yang mencegah Baekhyun membuka kaca mobilnya. "Kau juga jangan buka Kyung" Luhan menoleh sekilas ke belakang memastikan Kyungsoo tidak membuka kaca mobilnya. "Pakai seatbelt kalian" perintah Luhan dan tanpa bertanya macam-macam Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengikuti instruksi Luhan

Luhan menginjak gas mobilnya dan wush~ mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, namun kedua mobil yang mengikutinya juga melaju dengan kecepatan yang sama, sehingga lagi-lagi kedua mobil itu berada disamping kiri kanan mobil Luhan. Luhan yang kesal akhirnya menoleh ke arah kaca mobilnya dan mendapati L menyeringai padanya, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah kaca Baekhyun dan mendapati Kihyun yang menyeringai padanya.

"Sungtae dan Sangchul keparat" geram Luhan yang benar-benar memuncak marah karena saat ini ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamanya.

Sementara itu Kihyun dan L saling berkomunikasi melalui _handsfree _mereka, sejujurnya mereka juga kesal dengan keempat orang yang selama ini terus membuat mereka kesal karena sebenarnya tidak sulit menghabisi mereka, namun sepertinya keberuntungan selalu bersama keempat orang ini.

"Sepertinya hanya Luhan, apa perlu kita habisi?" tanya Kihyun pada L "Jangan, tidak hari ini, anggap saja dia sedang beruntung karena kita tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Kita cukup gertak dia saja hari ini, dekati mobilnya dan buat dia terdesak" ujar L memberitahu.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin sekali menghabisinya" geram Kihyun penuh kebencian

"Kau belum tahu mereka, jika kita menyakiti Luhan malam ini, malam ini juga kita akan mati ditangan ketiganya. Kita harus pakai otak jika menghadapi mereka" L menggeram memberitahu partner barunya yang sangat memaksakan keadaan. "Baiklah. Jika sudah saatnya, Luhan bagianku oke" katanya sangat kesal mengingat Luhan mentah-mentah melempar bom kearahnya beberapa hari lalu.

"Lu, mereka siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo panik karena mobil Luhan kini semakin didesak dengan kecepatan tinggi "Hanya orang idiot Kyung, kita akan baik-baik saja hmm" balas Luhan yang masih fokus menyetir sambil memikirkan cara bagaimana agar kedua orang idiot ini berhenti mengejarnya. "Baek, apa kita sudah melewati gang ke rumahmu?" tanya Luhan yang mendapatkan ide. "Sudah Lu, pertigaan tadi kerumaku kan" balas Baekhyun ketakutan.

"Baiklah" ujar Luhan yang menyeringai menatap L dan Kihyun bersamaan "Aku selalu berada satu point diatas kalian kan" gumam Luhan yang semakin cepat menginjak gas mobilnya membuat L dan Kihyun mengikutinya, namun baru dua menit dia menambahkecepatan tiba-tiba

CKIT!

"LUHAN!" teriak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan karena Luhan tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak membuat L dan Kihyun kecolongan dan berada didepannya cukup jauh, hal itu dimanfaatkan Luhan untuk segera memutar balik mobilnya dan berjalan berlawanan arah membuat dirinya dihujani makian oleh pengguna jalan.

"Sial! Dia selalu saja lolos" geram L memukul kemudi stir mobilnya dan merasa percuma mengejar Luhan karena mobilnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi "Aku benar-benar merasa dia sangat menarik" gumam Kihyun yang semakin gencar ingin mengejar Luhan.

"Kau tahu L, paling tidak sekarang kita tahu kalau Luhan memiliki teman biasa yang bisa kita jadikan umpan" seringai Kihyun memberitahu L "Kau benar" balas L ikut menyeringai dan tak lama menjalankan mobilnya pergi.

BLAM!

Howeeeek..

Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil dan memuntahkan isi makanan yang ada di perutnya karena merasa sangat mual. "Sebenarnya mereka siapa, Lu?" geram Baekhyun mendesak Luhan agar bicara "Aku tidak tahu!" teriak Luhan emosi, dia benar-benar bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada kedua temannya.

"Kau tak apa Kyung?" tanya Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo menolak untuk Luhan pegang "Menjauh dariku" kesalnya karena Luhan sama sekali tidak mau bicara.

"AKU BERUSAHA MELINDUNGI KALIAN. TAPI KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI" Luhan berteriak kesal karena kedua temannya kembali bersikap dingin padanya.

"Melindungi apanya, kau bahkan bisa membuat kami mati kapan saja tadi. Apa setelah ini aku harus menyewa bodyguard hah" tantang Kyungsoo yang merasa perutnya semakin mual

Ckit!

Terdengar dua suara mobil yang ikut parkir di halaman dekat rumah Baekhyun, dan tak lama muncul Kai dan Chanyeol dari dalamnya menghampiri dengan tergesa kekasih masing-masing.

"Ada apa kenapa berteriak? Kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menatap Luhan intens mengecek apakah ada goresan atau luka di tubuh Luhan.

"Sebenarnya siapa mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Kai dan menuntut jawaban dari kekasihnya "Kenapa dia tidak mau memberitahu kami" katanya lagi menunjuk Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya

"Hey sayang, kau tidak boleh menyalahkan Luhan, dia sudah melakukan segala cara agar kalian tidak terluka" lirih Kai memberi pengertian pada kekasihnya. "Setidaknya beritahu siapa mereka agar kami bisa melindungi diri kami sendiri" Kyungsoo semakin kesal karena kekasihnya ikut-ikutan tidak memberitahu apapun padanya dan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau juga tidak akan memberitahuku?" tanya Baekhyun sarat kekecewaan pada Chanyeol "Kau tidak perlu tahu baby, mereka bukan siapa-siapa" Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun namun Baekhyun menolak dekapan Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin pulang" lirihnya semakin kecewa pada Chanyeol.

"Baik, ayo kita pulang" Chanyeol mengalah dan memutuskan untuk segera membawa Baekhyun pulang "Lu, kita bertemu dirumah hmmm.. kau hati-hati ya" ujar Chanyeol memasuki mobilny, menatap Luhan yang sama terkejutnya karena tidak menyangka akan diganggu oleh L dan Kihyun saat bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Luhan tidak menjawab apa-apa dia hanya terdiam dan menebak kalau dibiarkan masalah ini akan semakin berlarut untuk dirinya, Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau mau pulang juga?" Kai bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang memunggunginya "Tentu saja, tapi tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku dijemput paman Lee" balas Kyungsoo menolak menatap Kai dan Luhan dan benar saja tak lama ada sebuah mobil lagi sampai di taman tersebut, menapilkan paman Lee yang keluar dari mobilnya.

"Tuan muda, saya sudah disini" ujar paman Lee sedikit membungkuk pada Luhan karena juga mengenal Luhan sebagai teman dekat tuan mudanya. "Ayo kita pulang paman" Kyungsoo melenggang masuk kedalam mobilnya dan

BLAM!

Dia menutup kasar pintu mobilnya "Hubungi aku saat sampai di rumah hmmm" Kai berbicara pada Kyungsoo yang enggan membuka kaca mobilnya

"Ayo jalan paman" katanya memberi perintah mengabaikan kekasihnya dan Luhan, Paman Lee pun dengan tak enak hati menjalankan mobilnya sesuai perintah tuan mudanya.

"Menyebalkan menyebalkannnnnn" geram Luhan menendangi ban mobilnya berkali-kali. Kai yang semula masih sangat sedih karena kekasihnya marah, tersadar dengan hal bodoh yang dilakukan Luhan.

"Kakimu bisa patah jika menendangi ban seperti itu Lu" Kai menghampiri Luhan dan menjauhkan Luhan dari mobilnya dengan cepat "Kenapa Sungtae dan Sangchul jadi bekerjasama? Mereka benar-benar sialan, aku benar-benar kesal. Bagaimana kalau tadi direncanakan, apa aku harus menembak didepan kedua temanku?" ujar Luhan penuh emosi "Tenang Lu, mereka hanya menggertakmu" Kai menenangkan Luhan memeluknya erat.

"Maaf gara-gara aku kalian bertengkar" gumam Luhan menyesal membuat kedua temannya bertengkar "Tidak ada yang salah hmm" balas Kai tersenyum pahit "Kita pulang ya" tanya Kai dan Luhan mengangguk pelan dipelukan Kai.

Dan setelahnya keduanya memasuki mobil masing-masing dengan Kai mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

**..**

**..**

**..**

BLAM!

Luhan membanting pintu mobilnya dengan kesal, diliriknya mobil kekasihnya sudah terparkir di garasi menandakan kalau Sehun sudah berada didalam, alih-alih senang mengetahui Sehun dirumah, Luhan lebih merasa kesal karena belakangan ini Sehun sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

Cklek!

"Lu, kau tidak apa kan?" baru saja memasuki rumah, Sehun sudah memeluknya sangat erat, jika dia sedang tidak kesal

"Darimana saja kau? Menyebalkan sekali!" Gerutu Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun dengan kasar, dia dengan segala rasa kesal yang menggerogotinya naik keatas tangga dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Blam!

Lagi, sang pintu berwarna hitam-pink itu menjadi korban kekesalan namja cantik yang kesalnya sudah mencapai ubun kepala itu.

"Luhan kenapa?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah bingungnya

"Aku mengalami hal yang sama denganmu Sehunna" lirih Kai berselonjor di sofa, pikirannya kembali menerawang pada Kyungsoo yang tampak marah padanya.

"Dan aku rasa Baekhyun juga sangat kesal padaku" suara yang lain datang dari pintu masuk, Chanyeol dengan wajah sama kusutnya dengan Kai mendesah pasrah dan ikut berbaring di sofa bersama Kai.

"Sungtae keparat! Harusnya aku membunuhnya saat itu juga, dia benar-benar menyusahkan" geram Sehun mengepal tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kai pada Sehun "Mau bicara dengan Luhan" balasnya memberitahu "Jangan. Dia sedang kesal padamu, jangan menambah masalah" Kai menasehati Sehun.

Sehun melihat ke pintu kamar Luhan berkali-kali, dia ingin sekali mengetuk kamar Luhan dan meminta maaf pada kekasihnya, tapi dia mendengarkan Kai, dia tahu kalau memaksa Luhan bicara sekarang hanya akan menambah masalah. Dengan pasrah akhirnya Sehun ikut bergabung bersama Kai dan Chanyeol tidur di sofa sambil memikirkan kekasih masing-masing.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Keesokan paginya, Sehun sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamar Luhan berniat untuk memberi ucapan selamat pagi pada kekasihnya, Sehun bahkan sudah mandi dan berpenampilan dengan rambut turun kebawah favorit kekasihnya berharap mood Luhan sudah kembali baik.

Cklek!

Terdengar suara pintu kamar Luhan terbuka, menampilkan Luhan yang sangat manis berpakaian casual siap pergi kekampusnya.

Chu~

Sehun langsung mengecup bibir Luhan sebagai permintaan maafnya membuat si pemilik bibir membelalakan matanya karena kaget dengan ciuman yang ia terima secara tiba-tiba.

"OH SEHUN!" Pekik Luhan mendorong Sehun cukup kencang membuat Sehun mundur cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri semula

"Wae?" Teriak Sehun yang mulai kesal karena Luhan terus menolaknya.

"Awas kalau kau melakukannya lagi" geram Luhan menunjuk wajah Sehun mentah-mentah. Sebenarnya Luhan tahu kalau dirinya sudah keterlaluan, tapi mengingat kalau dia sedang kesal pada kekasihnya membuatnya bicara sesuka hatinya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Aku kekasihmu Xi Luhan" kesal Sehun mengejar Luhan yang sedang menuruni tangga

"Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol!" Teriak Luhan mengabaikan Sehun memanggil kedua temannya yang belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehadiran mereka.

"Lu" Sehun menarik lengan Luhan membuat kekasihnya mau tak mau menghadap ke arahnya "Apa?" Tanya Luhan yang mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Sehunnya ini.

"Kenapa kau sangat marah?" Tuntut Sehun tak terima.

"Pikir sendiri" balas Luhan yang kembali kesal karena Sehun selalu bersikap lambat seperti ini.

"Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol" teriaknya lagi mencari kai dan Chanyeol yang masih tak menunjukkan keberadaan mereka

"Mereka menjemput kekasih mereka pagi ini. Jadi jangan berteriak lagi" jengah Sehun karena Luhan masih mengabaikannya.

"Oh" hanya itu jawaban Luhan, dia kembali berjalan, namun kali ini menuju pintu keluar. Sehun menggeram tak percaya dengan kelakuan Luhan pagi ini, Sehun kembali mengejar Luhan dan menariknya ke meja makan dengan kasar.

"Lepaskan aku" Teriak Luhan tak terima saat Sehun menariknya kencang dan sedikit memaksanya duduk di meja makan.

"Dengar! Aku bukan Chanyeol yang bisa sabar dengan sifat keras kepalamu, aku juga bukan Kai yang bisa menahan marahnya untuk membentakmu. Jadi, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Cepat makan dan aku yang akan mengantarmu" ujar Sehun sedikit mendesis untuk menakuti Luhan,

"Kau tidak bisa mengaturku" teriak Luhan masih keras kepala.

"AKU BISA! AKU KEKASIHMU!" Balas Sehun berteriak lebih menakutkan dari Luhan, membuat Luhan tertunduk diam karena sangat takut.

"Cepat makan!" Ujar Sehun menghela nafas dan berjalan menjauhi Luhan agar Luhan tidak kembali emosi.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Sehun sudah dibuat kembali emosi karena Luhan kembali berulah.

PRANG!

Luhan dengan sengaja menjatuhkan gelas dan piring ke lantai, dan tak lama ia terduduk di lantai dengan pecahan prirng dan gelas mengelilinginya "Lu... Kau!" Geram Sehun yang emosinya kembali tersulut, namun sang emosi menguap setelah melihat Luhan menjerit histeris

"SEHUNNIE JAHAT! SEHUNNIE TIDAK MENCINTAIKU! AKU BENCI SEHUNNIE" pekik Luhan seperti bayi yang tidak diberikan mainan, meraung dilantai dan memekik sangat kencang.

Sehun bingung dengan teriakan Luhan, kenapa Luhan bisa berteriak kalau dirinya tidak mencintainya. Sehun benar-benar menyesal membentak kekasihnya beberapa menit yang lalu ini.

"Sayang, kenapa berteriak seperti itu? Cepat bangun, berbahaya duduk disana banyak pecahan kaca Lu" ujar Sehun melunak, dia tidak bisa lagi bicara membentak pada Luhan.

"PERGI!" Jerit Luhan mengusir Sehun

"Araseo aku akan pergi, tapi kau harus bangun hmm" pinta Sehun berbalik badan menjauhi Luhan, namun bukannya semakin reda tangisan Luhan semakin menjadi.

"EOMMA! SEHUN MAU PERGI! SEHUNNIE JAHAT PADA LULU" jerit Luhan yang kali ini membawa ibunya mengadukan Sehun. Sehun berbalik badan menghadap Luhan dengan senyum pahit karena sikap Luhan yang sedang sangat manja ini.

"Lalu aku harus apa sayang" tanya Sehun frustasi menatap Luhan.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"Apa sudah lebih baik hmmm" tanya Sehun yang sedang memangku Luhan menenangkan kekasihnya yang baru saja meraung dan mengamuk seperti anak kecil ini.

"Hmm.. Sudah lebih baik,, aku lelah dan lengket" adunya manja memeluk erat leher Sehun.

Terang saja Luhan mengeluh lelah dan lengket, karena saat ini Sehun sedang memangku Luhan yang polos tanpa busana, Luhan memaksa Sehun untuk melayaninya kalau ingin dimaafkan, Sehun yang sudah kewalahan pun akhirnya menuruti kemauan Luhan untuk bercinta di pagi hari di salah satu kursi favorit milik Kai.

Keduanya masih terengah dan menetralkan nafas karena baru saja menyelesaikan ronde keempat mereka pagi ini, Luhan sudah polos tanpa busana sedangkan Sehun masih menggunakan kaos, namun bagian bawahnya masih bersarang dilubang kekasihnya.

"Aku mandikan ya" tawar Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan dengan sayang.

"Aku masih mau mendesah" protes Luhan tak rela

"Aku bisa membuatmu mendesah semalaman sayang, sekarang kau harus kekampus hmm" Sehun membujuk Luhan yang sedang sangat bernafsu.

"Jika aku kekampus, kau akan sibuk lagi dengan urusanmu sendiri. Kau akan pulang malam lagi, dan aku kembali diabaikan" gumam Luhan menumpahkan seluruh rasa kesalnya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu pulang sayang" katanya memberitahu Luhan

"Kau bohong" gumam Luhan tak percaya "Kalau aku bohong lagi, kau boleh membenciku dan melakukan semua hal yang kau inginkan untuk membalasku, saat itu aku yang akan berusaha mendapatkanmu hmm" Sehun berusaha membujuk Luhan dan sedikit merasa menyesal dengan apa yang baru ia katakan pada Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan bisa membencimu" gumam Luhan yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat takut kalau Sehun akan meninggalkannya "Mencobalah, agar aku tidak bersikap seenaknya lagi padamu" katanya memberitahu Luhan, membuat keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa detik namun setelahnya Luhan mengangguk menyetujui ucapan kekasihnya. "Aku mencintaimu" Sehun memberitahu Luhan "Aku juga mencintaimu" balasnya memeluk Sehun erat

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti siang hmm" ujar Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan. Luhan mendesah malas karena harus kembali ke gedung tua yang entah untuk apa dia berada disini setiap hari sementara ketiga temannya tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar di tempat yang disebut kampus ini "Hmm.. aku akan menunggu" balas Luhan memeluk Sehun enggan melepaskannya.

"Masuklah, nanti kau terlambat" katanya tertawa gemas pada sosok Luhan yang sedang bermalasan ini.

"Baiklah" balas Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas dan perlahan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih memperhatikannya hingga ia benar-benar masuk kedalam kampusnya "Kau janji akan menjemputku kan?" tanya Luhan berbalik badan bertanya pada kekasihnya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu sayang" balas Sehun tersenyum "Oke" cengir Luhan bersemangat dan berlari memasuki kelasnya. "Aku tidak mau mencari lagi Lu, hanya kau prioritasku saat ini" gumam Sehun tersenyum pada sosok Luhan yang sudah tak terlihat.

"Tuan muda" panggil beberapa suara bersamaan

Sehun yang baru saja membuka pintu mobilnya sampai ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, membuatnya menoleh dan

BUGH!

Pandangan Sehun berputar dan ia merasa seketika semua menjadi gelap, sedetik kemudian dia sudah terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Bawa dia" perintah sebuah suara membuka kaca mobilnya dan tersenyum menyeringai melihat Sehun tak berdaya seperti itu.

* * *

**tobecontinued..**

* * *

_**see ya next chap... :)**_

_**.**_

_**happy reading and review :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**The Death Fourth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s)**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Sebelumnya..._**

_"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti siang hmm" ujar Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan. Luhan mendesah malas karena harus kembali ke gedung tua yang entah untuk apa dia berada disini setiap hari sementara ketiga temannya tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar di tempat yang disebut kampus ini "Hmm.. aku akan menunggu" balas Luhan memeluk Sehun enggan melepaskannya._

_"Masuklah, nanti kau terlambat" katanya tertawa gemas pada sosok Luhan yang sedang bermalasan ini._

_"Baiklah" balas Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas dan perlahan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih memperhatikannya hingga ia benar-benar masuk kedalam kampusnya "Kau janji akan menjemputku kan?" tanya Luhan berbalik badan bertanya pada kekasihnya._

_"Aku akan menjemputmu sayang" balas Sehun tersenyum "Oke" cengir Luhan bersemangat dan berlari memasuki kelasnya. "Aku tidak mau mencari lagi Lu, hanya kau prioritasku saat ini" gumam Sehun tersenyum pada sosok Luhan yang sudah tak terlihat._

_"Tuan muda" panggil beberapa suara bersamaan_

_Sehun yang baru saja membuka pintu mobilnya sampai ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, membuatnya menoleh dan_

_BUGH!_

_Pandangan Sehun berputar dan ia merasa seketika semua menjadi gelap, sedetik kemudian dia sudah terjatuh tak sadarkan diri._

_"Bawa dia" perintah sebuah suara membuka kaca mobilnya dan tersenyum menyeringai melihat Sehun tak berdaya seperti itu._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehunnie kemana" gumam Luhan yang sudah hampir setengah jam berada di parkiran mobil namun Sehun belum kunjung datang. "Apa dia lupa" katanya lagi mengecek arlojinya yang terus berjalan.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya dari sakunya, baru saja ia ingin menghubungi Sehun, tapi ada seseorang tidak dua orang yang sengaja menubruk bahu kanan kirinya dengan kasar, membuat ponselnya terjatuh seketika.

"Uppsss, kami sengaja" seringai suara yang terdengar seperti ursula si penyihir yang tak lain adalah saudari tirinya yang begitu menjijikan. Luhan mengabaikannya dan kembali memungut ponselnya, namun lagi-lagi dia dengan sengaja ditubruk lagi membuat ponselnya kembali terjatuh "upss, sengaja" kali ini adik si monster ursulla yang berbicara. "Ayo kita pergi eon" katanya pada Jessica meninggalkan Luhan yang menggeram marah.

Habis sudah kesabaran Luhan, dia dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya dan berjalan cepat mengejar kedua penyihir sialan itu, kemudian dia menyeruak di tengah-tengah mereka dan menggenggam kencang lengan kedua wanita sialan ini.

"Hey lepaskan" jerit Krystal karena genggaman Luhan teramat kencang membuat kulitnya merah. "Kalian mati setelah ini" desis Luhan membawa keduanya ke selokan kotor yang berada tak jauh dari parkiran mobil dan

BYUR!

Dengan gerakan berbarengan Luhan membuang kedua penyihir itu ke selokan dengan mudahnya seperti membuang tisue kotor yang digunakan untuk mengelap kotoran "Ups, aku sengaja!" Seringai Luhan meninggalkan keduanya yang kini sudah berlumuran kotoran yang sangat bau berwarna hitam.

"XI LUHAN SIALAN! AKAN KUBALAS KAU" teriak keduanya menyumpahi Luhan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Saat sedang berjalan terdengar gelak tawa dari beberapa mahasiswa yang menyaksikan aksi Luhan membuang kedua "sampah masyarakat" ini, terdengar Jessica dan Krystal semakin menyumpahi Luhan. Sementara tidak ada satupun yang menolong mereka, sampai supir pribadi mereka datang dan dengan tidak ikhlasnya mengeluarkan nona muda mereka dari selokan kotor dan bau itu. Tak lama terdengar suara mobil dinyalakan, namun sumpah serapah masih diucapkan oleh kedua wanita penyihir ini. Membuat Luhan tertawa puas karenanya, dan memutuskan kembali menunggu Sehun, berharap Sehun sudah berada disana.

"Sayang kau kemana?" Gumam Luhan yang kini merasa lebih khawatir daripada kesal, karena Sehun bukan tipe seseorang yang ingkar janji. Sehun memang jarang menjemputnya tapi saat dia mengatakan akan menjemput itu artinya dia tidak akan terlambat walau hanya sedetik.

Tes!

Setitik air dari langit tiba-tiba turun mengenai hidung Luhan, dan lama kelamaan titik air itu jatuh secara serempak membasahi tanah, membuat Luhan mau tak mau berteduh ke tempat yang tidak membuatnya basah kuyup karena semakin lama hujan turun semakin derasnya. Perasaan Luhan semakin tak enak tatkala hujan turun semakin deras dan Sehun yang sudah satu jam tak bisa dihubungi "Kenapa aku menangis, dasar cengeng" gumam Luhan menghapus airmatanya yang jatuh, ia mengatai dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba menangis karena entah kenapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"Eungh..." Suara lenguhan datang dari pemuda tampan yang sepertinya baru bangun dari pingsannya, dia perlahan membuka matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mengenali tempat yang rasanya tak asing untuknya.

Sehun memutuskan untuk bangun dan duduk di ranjang tempat ia berada sekarang "arhh.." Erangnya memegang tengkuknya yang terasa nyeri karena dipukul kencang menggunakan balok beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sehun sudah tahu dimana dia berada, tempat ini tidak asing untuknya, dia sedang berada dikamarnya sendiri tempat dia menghabiskan hampir dua puluh tahun hidupnya di kamar yang seperti penjara untuknya ini. Dia tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang melakukannya, tentu saja orang yang membawanya paksa kedalam kamarnya sendiri adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Sehun meggeram kesal, dan dia baru menyadari kalau diluar hujan deras, dia melihat ke arlojinya dan membelalak kaget karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, itu artinya dia sudah terlambat tiga jam untuk menjemput kekasihnya yang ia tebak masih berada disana untuk menunggunya hingga ia datang.

"Luhan!" Gumam Sehun bergegas berdiri namun kembali terduduk saat sesuatu menariknya lagi, dia baru tersadar jika tangan kanannya di borgol dikaitkan dengan salah satu besi yang ada diranjang tempat tidurnya "sialan" umpat Sehun yang merasa ayahnya benar-benar keterlaluan.

Cklek!

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya" suara yang sangat membuat Sehun marah menyapa Sehun dengan seringaian didalamnya. Luhan menatap geram pada sosok pria tua namun sangat licik yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri

"Kenapa kau menyekapku kesini? Aku sudah bilang aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan urusan kantormu" geram Sehun yang memang beberapa hari ini sibuk membantu ayahnya yang sedang dalam masalah keuangan. Sehun sendiri terpaksa membantu ayahnya karena ayahnya terus menerornya untuk menjodohkan dia dengan partner kerjanya yang bisa membuatnya kembali memiliki kekayaan dengan jumlah berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot lagi. Putrinya sangat menyukaimu, dia hanya ingin menikahimu dan aku akan kembali kaya. Perjodohanmu akan dilaksanakan 5 hari lagi jadi bersiaplah" katanya memberitahu putra tunggalnya.

"BERHENTI MENGATURKU! AKU BUKAN BONEKAMU DAN AKU SUDAH MEMILIKI KEKASIH" geram Sehun yang tangannya memerah karena berusaha melepas borgol yang menahannya ini.

"Siapa kekasihmu hah? Apa perlu aku membuatnya pergi menjauh dari kehidupanmu juga" tuan Oh berteriak menantang putranya.

"Brengsek sialan, jika kau berani menyentuh kekasihku lagi kali ini, aku benar-benar tidak akan melepaskanmu" desis Sehun yang seluruh tubuhnya bergetar marah membayangkan Luhan tak ada lagi disampingnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu jaga dia semampumu. Karena ketika kau tidak memperhatikannya dengan benar, kau akan kehilangan kekasihmu lagi" seringai tuan Oh meninggalkan Sehun yang sudah benar-benar tersulut emosinya.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUHNYA! ARGHHHHHHHHH" teriak Sehun frustasi namun percuma karena tuan Oh hanya menyeringai menang mengetahui sudah dapat kembali menguasai putra tunggalnya lagi. "Bius dia" perintah tuan Oh dan tak lama 4 bodyguard berbadan besar menghampiri Sehun, Sehun meraung meronta untuk melawan namun percuma karena tiba-tiba saja ia merasa lemas dan kembali tertidur karena efek obat bius yang diberikan padanya.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Sementara itu, Luhan tetap menunggu Sehun di parkiran mobil, kali ini ia berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua tumitnya, dia gemetar,tapi bukan karena kedinginan, dia gemetar karena entah kenapa perasaannya sangat tak enak, sudah hampir 5 jam dia menunggu Sehun tapi Sehun tak kunjung datang dan tak dapat dihubungi membuatnya merasa sangat takut hal buruk terjadi pada Sehunnya.

BLAM!

Terdengar suara pintu mobil dibuka dan langkah kaki berjalan mendekati Luhan, Luhan ingin sekali menoleh berharap Sehun yang datang, tapi dia takut, takut jika dia menoleh bukan Sehun yang datang membuatnya kembali berfikiran yang buruk lagi. "Ya Tuhan Lu, kami mencarimu kemana mana, kenapa kau ada disini" Luhan tahu suara itu, itu suara Kai yang kentara sekali cemas dan khawatir, membuat Luhan mendesah kecewa karena benar bukan Sehun yang datang.

"Lu" panggil Kai berjongkok dan memakaikan jaketnya pada Luhan "Kau kenapa hmm" katanya mencoba mengusak rambut Luhan agar dia menoleh padanya.

"Lu lihat kami" kali ini suara Chanyeol yang ikut berjongkok mencoba membujuk Luhan. Luhan tidak tahan, dia sedari tadi menahan pikiran buruknya, namun saat Kai dan Chanyeol ada didepannya dia ingin membagi ketakutannya kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Sehunnie ma-hix-na" tanya Luhan terisak berharap kai atau Chanyeol tahu diana keberadaan Sehun.

"Astaga Lu, kau kenapa menangis seperti ini" ujar Kai membelalak kaget melihat keadaan Luhan yang sangat kacau "Sehunnie mana Kai, Sehunnie mana yeol" tanya Luhan pilu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara tumitnya dan bergetar hebat.

"Ayo kita pulang, kau bisa sakit disini" Kai menarik tangan Luhan tapi Luhan menghempaskannya dengan keras "Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun sampai Sehun datang" teriaknya menangis ketakutan.

"Sehun tidak akan datang, ayo kita tunggu dirumah" geram Kai yang entah kenapa sangat mengkhwatirkan Luhan saat ini. "Kai lepas!" Pekik Luhan karena Kai menggenggamnya kuat. "Yeolie tolong aku" pinta Luhan memohon pada Chanyeol yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang, Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam tak melakukan apapun karena memang benar Luhan akan sakit jika terus berada disini. "Lepaskan aku" jerit Luhan menangis saat Kai mendekapnya agar tidak terkena hujan menuju kemobil mereka.

Luhan yang sudah kelelahan akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti Kai dan Chanyeol yang membawanya pulang "Sehunnie" gumam Luhan terisak disepanjang perjalanan pulang, membuat Kai dan Chanyeol semakin khawatir karena memang benar Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"Bagaimana? Kau menemukannya?" Tanya Chanyeol saat Kai baru saja sampai dirumah, memang setelah keduanya memastikan Luhan tertidur, Kai langsung bergegas mencari ke tempat-tempat yang biasa Sehun kunjungi, tapi hasilnya nihil, dia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Belum. Entahlah yeol, aku jadi mengkhawatirkannya, apa mungkin ini ulah Sungtae atau Sangchul?" Tanya Kai berjalan duduk ke sofa diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Aku rasa bukan, mereka tidak akan menyerang kita satu persatu, karena mereka tahu konsekuensinya, bagaimana ini, Luhan akan semakin terpuruk kalau kita belum memberinya kabar tentang Sehun" gumam chanyeol memijat kepalanya yang tak pusing.

"Dimana Luhan? Apa dia sudah makan?" Tanya Kai menoleh ke pintu kamar Luhan. "Masih dikamarnya, dia tidak menyentuh apapun sedari tadi" katanya memberitahu Kai.

"Kau bujuklah Luhan untuk makan" Chanyeol berdiri berjalan keluar pintu "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kai "Aku akan meminta tolong teman-teman kita, aku rasa sesuatu memang telah terjadi" ujar Chanyeol dan tak lama menutup pintu pergi menuju ke markas teman-temannya.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"Apa kalian sibuk?" Tanya Chanyeol yang mengganggu aktivitas keenam temannya yang tampak sibuk.

"Chanyeol? Ada apa?" Joon mendekati Chanyeol dan memeluknya sekilas.

"Setiap salah satu dari kalian datang sendirian kesini, itu tandanya ada masalah kan?" Ujar Thunder menganalisa, dan chanyeol mengangguk perlahan membenarkan ucapan kekasih Joon ini.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada kalian? Pada Luhan?" Tanya Kikwang langsung menebak secara asal. "Bukan Luhan" balas Chanyeol lesu.

"Lalu siapa?" Tanya Yunho yang merasa perasaanya tak enak.

"Sehun. Aku rasa dia dalam masalah sekarang" balas Chanyeol terduduk lemas di sofa "Sehun kenapa?" Tanya Yunho cepat

"Entahlah. Hampir seharian ini dia tidak bisa dihubungi, Luhan sudah seperti orang yang siap mati jika tidak segera bertemu Sehun. Bantu kami menemukannya hmm. Aku tidak bisa berpikir matang karena aku juga mengkhwatirkannya belum lagi sikap Luhan yang membuatku semakin takut" ujar Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat bingung.

"Kami akan kerumah kalian besok, kita akan mencari Sehun dengan tetap memperhatikan Luhan oke" Siwon menghampiri Chanyeol dan memegang bahunya meyakinkan temannya itu.

"Gomawo" lirih Chanyeol yang merasa sangat pusing karena keberadaan Sehun yang tak jelas.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
Cklek!

Kai membuka pintu kamar Luhan dan mendekati sosok kecilnya yang bersembunyi dibalik selimut "Lu" panggilnya membangunkan Luhan yang baru beberapa jam tanpa Sehun terlihat sangat kacau.

"Eunghhmm" balas Luhan membalikkan badannya menghadap Kai "Ayo makan cantik, kau bisa sakit kalau tak makan" bujuk Kai bermain di poni Luhan.

"Sehunnie mana?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara tercekat, Kai benar-benar akan menangis kalau saja dia tidak menahan diri, dia sangat tidak tega melihat Luhan yang seperti ini "Maaf Lu, kami belum menemukannya" katanya menghapus airmata Luhan yang entah kenapa terus keluar hari ini.

"Makan ya?" Bujuk Kai mengusak sayang rambut Luhan. Luhan menggeleng lemah "Bagaimana bisa aku makan kalau ternyata disana Sehunnie kelaparan, aku baik-baik saja Kai. Kau tidurlah" isak Luhan perlahan dan kembali membalikan badannya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Kai, dia menaikkan selimutnya dan tak lama bahunya kembali bergetar mengingat Sehun yang entah dimana "Kita akan menemukan Sehun, Lu. Jangan menangis hmm" ujar Kai bersandar di bahu Luhan dan mengelus sayang rambut rusanya agar tak menangis.

Luhan percaya pada Kai dan Chanyeol. Luhan percaya kalau kedua temannya akan menemukan kekasihnya, tapi untuk sekarang sangat sulit untuknya berpura-pura bertindak seolah Sehun baik-baik saja, dia benar sangat merindukan kekasihnya dan ingin memeluknya saat ini.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

Tiga hari telah berlalu, namun kabar tentang keberadaan Sehun seperti lenyap ditelan bumi, membuat ketiga orang temannya sepperti mati secara batin terutama Luhan. Luhan mati secara fisik dan batin, dia tidak menyentuh makanannya sejak tiga hari yang lalu, dia hanya meminum air itupun hanya seteguk, Kai, chanyeol dan yang lainnya benar-benar dibuat frustasi karena sikap Luhan yang bersikeras tak memakan apapun sejak tiga hari yang lalu, dia mengatakan tidak akan bisa makan mengingat Sehunnya yang belum tentu diberi makan disana.

Dan benar saja firasat Luhan, entah ikatan batin mereka yang terlalu kuat atau bagaimana antara dirinya dengan Sehun. Karena saat ini, sudah tiga hari yang lalu, Sehun juga sama sekali tak menyentuh makanannya, dia tidak sudi makan makanan dari orang tuanya terutama dari seorang yang kelewat tamak seperti ayahnya, membuatnya terpaksa diinfus karena terus menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Sehun sendiri sebenarnya tak ingin menyentuh makanannya karena menebak pasti Luhan tak makan juga, memikirkan rusanya menyakiti dirinya sendiri sudah membuatnya tambah tak bernafsu untuk memakan apapun, belum lagi ayahnya akan terus membiusnya kalau dirinya terus berusaha untuk kabur atau berteriak, membuat seorang Oh Sehun benar-benar tampak seperti mayat hidup sekarang.

Seperti saat ini, Sehun baru sadar dari efek obat bius yang diberikan kepadanya, walau sedang diinfus ayahnya tanpa hati nurani tetap membius putranya yang terus meronta dalam keadaan lemas. Saat membuka matanya Sehun mendapati dua pembantu rumah tangganya mengelilinginya "Tuan muda, silakan makan makanan anda" katanya berdiri menunggu respon dari Sehun "Pergilah" ujar Sehun masih dengan nada mematikannya. "Tapi tuan besar bilang..."

PRANG!

Entah piring dan gelas keberapa yang sudah Sehun pecahkan tiga hari ini, dia marah, sangat marah, walau dengan keadaan lemas dirinya masih bisa membuat ulah membuat beberapa bodyguard menghampirinya siap membiusnya lagi.

"PERGI!" Hardik Sehun kepada pembantunya. Dan dua bodyguard pun siap menyuntikkan obat bius lagi pada Sehun sesuai instruksi dari bos mereka "Bagus, bius aku! Buat aku mati sekalian" seringai Sehun karena memang ini tujuannya,

"Hentikan!" Teriak seorang wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah ibu kandung Sehun. Kedua bodyguard inipun menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan ibunya. "Sehun anakku, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini nak? Apa yang harus eomma lakukan" katanya menangis melihat keadaan putranya yang begitu mengenaskan.

"Maaf eomma baru bisa menemuimu, eomma baru pulang dari Paris dan mengetahui dari pengurus rumah kita kalau kau disini, tapi eomma tidak menyangka kau disekap seperti ini nak" ujarnya penuh rasa bersalah pada putra tunggalnya.

"Pergilah, Pergilah mengejar hobimu keliling dunia, kau selalu melakukan itu dari dulu kan? Anggap aku sudah mati, aku mohon" pinta Sehun penuh kemarahan.

"Sehunna kau anakku! Bagai-bagaimana bisa aku menginginkan kematian anakku" balas nyonya Oh terisak

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku pergi" teriak Sehun frustasi.

"Mintalah yang lain nak, kau tahu ayahmu adalah seseorang yang paling arogan, tidak ada yang bisa menentangnya, katakan pada eomma apa yang kau inginkan selain pergi darisini nak" katanya mengusak sayang rambut putranya.

"Luhan" gumam Sehun yang entah kenapa benar sangat merindukan kekasihnya "Siapa?" Tanya nyonya Oh memastikan

"Eomma, aku tidak pernah meminta apapun darimu sejak kecil. Bolehkah sekarang aku meminta?" Tanya Sehun ppenuh harapp

"Apapun nak selain pergi darisini" balas ibunya merasa bersalah.

"Luhan! Kembalikan aku pada Luhan, aku ingin bertemu Luhan, aku sangat merindukannya" racau Sehun yang sangat frustasi

"Luhan? Luhan siapa nak?" Tanya ibu Sehun

"Dia kekasihku. Aku sangat mencintainya" ujar Sehun benar-benar berharap bisa bertemu Luhan.

"Kalau begitu lupakan dia! Kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan kekasihmu lagi" sela sebuah suara yang begitu Sehun benci saat ini "Kau" desis Sehun pada ayahnya.

"Ayo keluar" katanya menarik istrinya menjauh "Yeobo, putra kita" nyonya Oh memberontak tak terima "Kau boleh bertemu dengannya nanti saat dia resmi bertunangan dengan putri keluarga Choi" ayahnya menarik ibu Sehun menjauh

"Kau! Persiapkan dirimu, dua hari lagi kau akan bertunangan disaksikan di seluruh Korea. Jangan berulah! Atau aku akan membunuh kekasihmu" Ancam tuan Oh membuat wajah Sehun mengeras."Bius dia!" perintah tuan Oh pada bodyguardnya

"Jika kau menyentuhnya aku yang akan membunuhmu" ujar Sehun balik mengancam.

"Terserah! Sampai ketemu dihari pertunanganmu" seringai tuan Oh membuat Sehun benar-benar geram. Dia melenggang pergi menarik paksa istrinya keluar dari kamar Sehun

"ARGHHH! SIALAN! LEPASKAN AKUUUU" teriaknya menyumpahi ayahnya yang sudah sangat keterlaluan, dan lagi! Kedua bodyguard Sehun menghampirinya untuk membiusnya dan tak lama Sehun kembali terkulai lemas tak berdaya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah ada kabar?" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berlari saat kekasih mereka memasuki rumah Kyungsoo.

"Belum ada Kyung, kami benar tidak tahu harus mencari kemana lagi" lirih Kai berjalan merangkul Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Kalian pasti menemukan Sehun sayang, kau harus tetap mencarinya hmm, kasihan Luhan" kini Baekhyun yang merangkul chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana Luhan? Apa dia mau makan hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol pada kekasihnya.

"Luhan masih tidur dikamar Kyungsoo, dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya yeol" ujar Baekhyun memberitahu Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Maaf kami tidak bisa membantu membujuknya juga" lirih Kyungsoo menyesal

"Paling tidak dia aman disini karena kalian mengawasinya, kalau dirumah kami, kami tidak bisa menjaganya 24 jam karena kami sibuk mencari Sehun. Lagipula dia terlalu nekat jika sendirian, gomawo untuk kalian berdua hmm" Kai mengecup Kyungsoo sekilas dan memandan Baekhyun berterimakasih.

Ya, Luhan memang sengaja dibawa kerumah Kyungsoo karena dia tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri dirumah sementara Sehun belum bisa ditemukan, seperti dua hari lalu misalnya, Kai dan Chanyeol benar-benar dibuat hampir mati ketakutan karena Luhan mentah-mentah menemui Sangchul dan hampir menembaki semua anak buah Sangchul yang jumlahnya selusin, beruntung saat itu Thunder bisa dengan cepat melacak keberadaan Luhan, hingga mereka akhirnya bisa kesana tepat waktu dan belum terjadi hal yang mengerikan pada Luhan. Dari malam itu, Kai dan Chanyeol langsung membawa Luhan kerumah Kyungsoo karena disana mereka bisa mengawasi Luhan sementara mereka bisa mencari Sehun tanpa harus memikirkan Luhan yang bisa berbuat nekat lagi.

"Tuan muda, anda kedatangan tamu" pengurus Lee membungkuk memberitahu Kyungsoo "Siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang bingung karena sebelumnya dia tidak pernah kedatangan tamu.

"Kami" terdengar sebuah suara yang diikuti beberapa orang dibelakangnya.

"Hyung? Kenapa kalian disini?" Tanya Kai berdiri menghampiri Siwon dan kelima temannya yang datang kerumah Kyungsoo.

"Apa kalian dapat sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol berharap kedatangan kelima temannya

"Belum, kami belum menemukannya" jawab Yunho mendekati Kai dan Chanyeol

"Tapi kita bisa berhenti mencari Sehun" kali ini Siwon yang berbicara

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kai tersinggung "Jika kalian tidak ingin memban..."

"Ini!" Siwon melemparkan sesuatu ke meja di ruang santai rumah Kyungsoo.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran "Bacalah" ujar Yunho memberitahu

Dan tak lama Chanyeol dan Kai pun membaca surat yang baru saja dilemparkan Siwon ke atas meja. Keduanya membaca cepat undangan tersebut, awalnya mereka mengernyit bingung saat membaca kertas yang seperti undangan itu, dan tak lama keduanya tiba-tiba membelalakan matanya saat mencerna dan mengerti isi dari undangan yang diberikan kepada mereka.

"A-apa ini?" Tanya Kai yang seperti tersambar petir dimalam hari "Ini gila" gumam chanyeol melempar undangan tersebut kembali ke meja.

"Tuan muda Kyungsoo, ada undangan untuk anda" paman Lee menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih penasaran dengan undangan yang dibaca oleh Kai dan Chanyeol, dengan malas Kyungsoo membaca undangan yang ternyata sama dengan yang dibaca oleh Kai dan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo menggeram marah dan menuntut jawaban dari Kai dan Chanyeol "APA MAKSUDNYA OH SEHUN DAN CHOI SULLI BERTUNANGAN HAH!" Geram Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun mengambil paksa undangan yang ada ditangan Kyungsoo "Apa maksudnya ini" gumam Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba merasa takut jika Luhan membaca undangan ini.

PRANG!

Terdengar suara pecahan gelas, namun pecahan itu bukan berasal dari salah satu dari mereka semua yang berada dibawah, pecahan kaca itu berasal dari atas, membuat kesepuluh orang lainnya yang berada dibawah membelalak kaget.

"Sial" gumam Kai dan chanyeol bersamaan dan dengan otomatis keduanya berlari keatas menghampiri Luhan yang sepertinya mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Hey,hey Lu. Jangan berfikir macam-macam" Kai menangkap Luhan yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menahan berat badannya sendiri.

"A-apa maksud ucappan Kyungie? Sehun mana? Ke-kenapa dia bertunangan" tanya Luhan bergetar hebat dipelukan Kai "SEHUNNIE MANA!" Jerit Luhan mencengkram kuat baju Kai

"Lu, Sehun akan segera kembali kau jangan begini hmm" Chanyeol mengambil Luhan memeluknya erat, sementara Kai hanya bisa terduduk lemas melihat Luhan yang benar seperti akan menjadi gila tanpa Sehunnya "Apa maksudnya Sehun tunangan yeol" isak Luhan memukul lengan Chanyeol berkali-kali "Kenapa Sehun tega.. aghhhhhhhhh!" teriak Luhan menggigit erat lengan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol meringis kesakitan namun dia membiarkannya karena Luhan memang butuh pelampiasan.

"Sehun dibawa paksa oleh ayahnya Lu, itu bukan kemauannya" sebuah suara membuat Luhan menoleh dan sedikit mendengarkan Siwon yang juga sudah berjongkok disampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu Sehun dibawa paksa?" tanya Luhan masih terisak

"Choi Sulli, gadis itu, dia saudara tiriku. Ayahku menikah dengan ibunya saat ibuku meninggal, aku sepertimu, kita dibuang karena ayah kita menemukan keluarga barunya" lirih Siwon tersenyum pahit.

"K-kau tidak pernah cerita" balas Luhan tercekat "Tidak penting Lu, lagipula aku lebih bahagia dengan hidupku sekarang" katanya tersenyum mengusak rambut Luhan

"Lalu kau tahu darimana tentang Sehun" tanya Kai yang kini menghampiri Luhan dan menghapus air mata Luhan dari matanya.

"Paman Yang, dia orang kepercayaan sekaligus mata-mataku, ketika aku menerima undangan ini, aku sudah minta diberitahu bagaimana keadaan yang sebenarnya. Rumah Sehun terutama kamarnya sudah dijaga oleh lusinan bodyguard suruhan ayahnya, terutama kamar Sehun, di setiap sudut ada penjaganya, tidak mungkin jika Sehun menyetujuinya harus ada bodyguard sebanyak itu kan?" tanya Siwon membuat Luhan berfikir.

"Jadi Sehunnie diculik?" tanya Luhan kembali ketakutan membuat Kai dan Chanyeol benar kewalahan karena Luhan kembali menangis "Hmm seperti itu Lu" balas Siwon menyesal.

"Sehunniee..h-hikss" isak Luhan memeluk erat Kai dan Chanyeol, saat ini dirinya benar-benar emosi

"Jangan menangis rusa kecil, kita akan membawa Sehun pulang hmmm" TOP dan yang lainnya naik keatas menghampiri Luhan dan menenangkannya "Benarkah?" tanya Luhan penuh harap menatap semua teman-temannya.

"Benar Lu, Sehun milikmu, jadi dia harus kembali padamu, aku janji" balas Kai mencium pucuk kepala Luhan dan membenarkan semua perkataan teman-temannya. "Kau akan bersama Sehun sebentar lagi hmmm" ujar Chanyeol memeluk erat Luhan.

Luhan mau tak mau tersenyum dan menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian "Gomawo" ujar Luhan sangat berterimakasih pada semua teman-temannya.

"Lebih baik kita kembali kerumah kalian, kita harus mempersiapkan segalanya kan" ujar Kikwan mengingatkan "Kau benar" semua suara menyetujui usulan Kikwang.

"Ayo kita bersiap" ujar Luhan yang berdiri tiba-tiba dan sedikit terhuyung ke arah Yunho karena kepalanya memang sangat pusing akibat tidak makan dengan benar beberapa hari ini

"Kau dirumah Lu" Kai menolak usulan Luhan yang ingin ikut menjemput Sehun

"Aku ikut!" pekik Luhan tak terima dan dengan segera menuruni tangga rumah Kyungsoo, membuat beberapa dari mereka langsung mengikuti Luhan yang berjalan seperti orang mabuk.

"Lu, kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menghampiri Luhan yang tampak kerepotan berjalan "Aku mau menjemput Sehunnie, terimakasih sudah menjagaku dengan baik Baek, Kyungie. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian" ujar Luhan memeluk erat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun

"Kau yakin Lu? Badanmu hangat, kau pasti sebentar lagi demam" Ujar Baekhyun khawatir

"Aku akan sehat jika berada didekat Sehunku. Aku pergi dulu, aku sayang kalian" balas Luhan mencium pipi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dan tak lama bergegas keluar menuju mobil salah satu dari temannya yang bersedia memberi tumpangan untuknya.

"Kami pergi" pamit Yunho, Siwon, TOP dan Kikwang yang terus mengekori Luhan "Kalian hati-hati" teriak Kyungsoo berpesan

"Apa kami boleh ikut?" tanya Baekhyun berlari menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang menuruni tangga "Kita bertemu disana hmm, aku yakin kau juga pasti diundang" balas Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas "Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian harus berhati-hati hmm" katanya memeluk Chanyeol erat "Kami akan berhati-hati sayang" balas Chanyeol tersenyum lega.

"Kami pulang dulu hmm, kita bertemu disana oke" Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk berpesan panjang lebar pada Luhan

"Ah, baiklah sayang, aku benar-benar khawatir pada rusa idiot itu" gemas Kyungsoo yang melihat Luhan begitu bersemangat di mobil.

"Aku juga akan gila jika kau pergi dariku, terus bersamaku hmm" ujar Kai tiba-tiba memeluk Kyungsoo erat "Kau keluar topik pembicaraan baby, tapi aku suka" kekeh Kyungsoo tersenyum malu.

"Aku mencintaimu" gumam Kai sangat bahagia "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu" balas Kyungsoo memeluk Kai erat.

TIN TIN!

TIN! TIN!

Luhan dengan sengaja menekan klakson mobil berkali-kali menginterupsi kemesraan Kai dan Chanyeol "Jangan membuatku iri! Cepat naik" pekik Luhan membuat Kyungsoo, Kai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Tidak mau! Kami akan berciuman didepanmu" Kyungsoo membuat tangan Kai melingkar indah dipinggangnya menggoda Luhan

"Kyungie lepaskan Jongin" jerit Luhan benar-benar jengkel "Jangan menggoda Luhan lagi baby, dia sedang sensitif" bisik Kai ditelinga Kyungsoo

"Araseo. Dasar bayi manja" gerutu Kyungsoo mengatai Luhan "Kau juga" cibir Luhan tak mau kalah.

"Sudah jangan ribut terus" Chanyeol yang sudah berpamitan pada Baekhyun bergegas memasuki mobilnya mengusak rambut Luhan.

"Aku pergi ya, terimakasih sudah membantu kami menjaga Luhan" pamit Kai mengecup Kyungsoo sekilas "Tidak perlu berterimakasih, Luhan juga keluargaku" balasnya tersenyum pada Kai.

"Dah sayang, terimakasih untuk semuanya" Chanyeol melambai ke arah Baekhyun yang terus menatapnya.

"Kyungie lihat! Kai memelukku" pamer Luhan yang sengaja membuat Kai memeluknya "Rusa jelek lepaskan Jongin" kini Kyungsoo yang berakting kesal karena Luhan menggodanya

HAHAHAHAHAA

Semua yang melihat adegan konyol antara Kyungsoo dan Luhan mau tak mau tertawa dan menggeleng maklum pada kedua tuan muda super manja ini.

"Aku hanya milikmu baby Kyung" Kai meyakinkan Kyungsoo yang kini cemberut "Aku tahu" balas Kyungsoo tertawa menyadari kebodohannya karena termakan godaan Luhan

"Kami pergi" ujar sembilan orang berpamitan dengan enam mobil yang perlahan meninggalkan garasi rumah Kyungsoo

"Dah, sampai ketemu nanti" balas Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Aku mencintai kalian" ujar Luhan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil "Kami juga mencintaimu Lu, berhati hati hmmm" pesan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saat Luhan sudah semakin menjauh hingga tak lama mobil Luhan dan kekasih serta teman-teman mereka tak terlihat lagi.

"Aku akan segera bertemu dengan Sehun kan?" Luhan kembali bertanya penuh harap

"Kita akan segera membawanya pulang hmm" ujar Kai menoleh ke kursi belakang dan mengusak sayang rambut Luhan

"Kau akan bertemu dengan Sehun besok Lu" kini Chanyeol yang berkata melihat Luhan sekilas dan kembali fokus menyetir

"Gomawo, aku bisa mati jika tak ada salah satu dari kalian" guma Luhan menggenggam erat tangan Kai dan memegang lengan Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Keesokan harinya…**

"A-kwo-uh su-dwah ken-yangh" gumam Luhan yang hampir tersedak makanannya karena dari semalam Chanyeol dan Kai memaksanya makan dalam porsi besar dan sangat banyak

"Kalau kau mau ikut menjemput Sehun kau harus makan, sudah empat hari ini kau tidak makan, kau bahkan sudah terlihat seperti mayat hidup" balas Kai yang terus menyuapi Luhan agar Luhan terus makan

Uhuk!

Luhan tersedak makanannya karena ingin protes pada kedua temannya "Ish rusa ini, minum dulu" gemas Chanyeol berlari kedapur dan buru-buru mengambilkan minuman untuk Luhan.

Luhan dengan segera meminum airnya dan kembali protes "Aku sudah kenyang Kai, nanti kalau aku tidak bisa lari bagaimana?" kesal Luhan melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Aigoo syukurlah Luhanku sudah kembali" goda Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan membuat Luhan semakin cemberut.

"Ish kalian! Oia, mana teman-teman kita? Ini sudah hampir jam tujuh, acaranya kan jam sembilan. Bagaimana kalau kita terlambat dan Sehun sudah bertunang-.."

Cklek!

Terdengar suara pintu rumah mereka terbuka, Luhan segera berlari untuk menyambut teman-temannya "Akhirnya kalian datang.. kenapa lama sekali? Bagaimana kalau kita terlambat?" protes Luhan

"Kau cerewet sekali hmm" Kikwang mencubit gemas pipi Luhan

"Kita butuh persiapan kan? Pakai ini, ini ID kalian, tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk" Siwon membagi-bagikan satu persatu ID khusus untuk masuk ke acara pertunangan Sehun

"Punyaku mana?" tanya Luhan karena dia tidak dibagikan ID nya

"Kau tidak dapat Lu" balas Siwon memberitahu "Wae? Aku kan mau ikut!" protes Luhan tak terima "Aku juga tak dapat" Kikwang memberitahu Luhan "Aku juga" Yunho juga memberitahu.

"Jangan bilang kalau Luhan, Kikwang dan Yunho akan langsung kekamar Sehun" Chanyeol yang mengerti keadaan langsung bertanya curiga pada rencana Siwon

"Kau benar" Siwon membenarkan dugaan Chanyeol

"Andwae! Luhan bersamaku" ujar Kai tak terima menarik Luhan kesampingnya.

"Terlalu mencolok Kai, kalian harus dipisahkan" Thunder berusaha menjelaskan pada Kai dan Chanyeol

"Terakhir kali Luhan bersama kalian dia masuk kerumah sakit. Tidak! Aku tidak bisa" Kai masih keras kepala

"HEY!" terdengar sahutan tak terima dari TOP dan Lee Joon

"Aku juga tidak setuju" Chanyeol ikut berdiri didepan Luhan dan Kai mencegah rencana keenam temannya "Apa kalian punya rencana hah?" tantang Thunder yang tersulut emosinya

Kai dan Chanyeol terdiam "Ish, kenapa kita jadi bertengkar, Kaiya, yeolie. Karena kita tidak punya rencana, aku ikut dengan Yunho hyung dan Kikwang. Kalian masih bisa mengawasiku disana, kalau kita terus bertengkar kita bisa terlambat" balas Luhan menyeruak di tengah-tengah Kai dan Chanyeol dan bertolak pinggang bicara menghadap teman-temannya.

"Boleh ya? Aku mohon" pinta Luhan memohon pada Kai dan Chanyeol

"Aku tak bisa" gumam Kai khawatir "Aku akan baik-baik saja, lagipula Yunho dan Kikwang bersamaku, aku tidak sendiri" balas Luhan meyakinkan.

"Ya boleh ya?" pintanya mendesak Kai dan Chanyeol "Kalau tidak boleh aku akan berbuat nekat" ancam Luhan yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Kai dan Chanyeol

"Baiklah boleh" Chanyeol menyetujui dengan cepat mendengar ancaman Luhan

"Gomawo yeolie" cengir Luhan "Kau bagaimana?" tanya Luhan menaik turunkan alisnya pada Kai

"Kim Jonginn" panggil Luhan penuh pendesakan

"Haaah~ baiklah kau dengan mereka. tapi kau harus hati-hati dan tak boleh kembali terluka, oke" katanya memastikan Luhan mengerti ucapannya.

"Aku janji, gomawo Jonginku sayang" balas Luhan memeluk Kai dan Chanyeol sekilas.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat" ujar Luhan penuh semangat menghadap ke teman-temannya.

"Pakai ini Lu," Thunder memakaikan kamera kecil di kerah pakaian Luhan "Aku mengawasimu darisini, dan ini obat bius. Peganglah" katanya memberikan sebotol kecil obat bius pada Luhan

"JANGAN DIHIRUP!" teriak mereka semua bersamaan saat Luhan membuka botol kecil itu dan ingin menghirupnya "Eh? Tidak boleh ya.. hehehe aku tidak tahu" balas Luhan kelewat polos

"Dasar bodoh, aku memberikan ini untukmu dengan maksud agar kau tak perlu ikut menghajar bodyguard yang menjaga Sehun, biar Yunho dan Kikwang yang mengurusnya, kau hanya perlu membius mereka menggunakan cairan ini dan sapu tangan kecil ini" balas thunder menoyor pelan kepala Luhan dengan gemas.

"Oh begitu, baiklah. Menghemat tenaga" kata Luhan bersemangat,

"Ayo kita pergi" Luhan merangkul lengan Kikwang dan Yunho yang menjadi partnernya malam ini.

"Dah Kaiyaa, dah yeolie. Sampai ketemu dirumah calon mertua sekaligus calon musuh bebuyutanku" ujar Luhan tersenyum pahit mengingat hubungannya dengan kedua orang tua Sehun tidak akan pernah baik setelah malam ini.

"Hati-hati Lu" teriak Kai memberitahu Luhan yang sudah memasuki mobil Kikwang

"Aku akan hati-hati, kami duluan, dah" Luhan melambai ke teman-temannya saat Kikwang menjalankan mobilnya.

"Selesaikan ini dengan cepat, aku bisa gila jika terlalu lama" gumam Kai yang belum rela karena tidak bisa secara langsung mengawasi Luhan

"Hmm.. selesaikan ini dengan cepat" gumam Chanyeol menyeringai menyetujui ucapan Kai

* * *

_**tobecontinued...**_

* * *

_**hunhannya next chap yang sepertinya bakalan fast update yakk :D *semoga :p**_

**_._**

**_seeyaaa.. happy reading and review_**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Death Fourth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s)**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kami sampai" Luhan memberitahu teman-temannya melalui handsfree yang ia gunakan "Kalian parkir dimana?" Tanya Thunder menganalisa

"Tak jauh dari rumah Sehun, kami akan berjalan untuk sampai disana" balas Yunho memberitahu.

"Lu, nyalakan kameranya" perintah Thunder yang akan memberikan rute paling aman untuk Luhan, Yunho dan Kikwang

"Oke" Luhan mengaktifkan kameranya dan dalam sekejap semuanya terlihat di laptop Thunder.

"Tunggu sebentar" terdengar suara Thunder sedang mencari jalan yang bisa dilalui ketiganya.

"Kai, yeol. Kalian pernah kerumah Sehun? Ini pertama kalinya untukku. Rumahnya terlihat sangat besar bahkan dari jarak jauh seperti ini" gumam Luhan terpesona

"Kekasih macam apa yang tidak tahu rumah kekasihnya" cibir Kikwang disamping Luhan membuat semua yang mendengarnya tertawa. "Aghh" Kikwang mengerang saat Luhan mencubit kencang pinggangnya.

"Kami sudah kesana beberapa kali Lu, dulu orang tua kami teman dekat jadi sebelumnya kami pernah kerumah Sehun" jawab Chanyeol memberitahu Luhan

"Ah sayang sekali, coba aku bisa tinggal disana setelah aku menikah dengan Sehun" racau Luhan semakin tak jelas

"Kau tinggal denganku" balas Kai cepat "Iya Kamjong tampan aku tinggal denganmu" kekeh Luhan

"Kalian berjalan di jalan utama saja, semua aman. Jalan terdekat hanya tinggal lurus sepuluh menit" Thunder menginterupsi semua percakapan tak penting teman-temannya

"Oke" balas Yunho mengerti.

"Sampai ketemu didalam" cengir Luhan yang terdengar sangat bersemangat "Hati-hati Lu" pesan Chanyeol "Iya yeolie, aku tidak sabar" katanya yang entah kenapa menjadi kesal pada orang tua Sehun yang memisahkan mereka

"Bawa senjatamu Lu, semua perlengkapanmu" kini Kai yang terdengar khawatir "Sudah siap semua Kai, kami sudah dekat dan segera naik ke balkon kamar Sehun" ujar Luhan tampak takjub dengan rumah Sehun

"Kami sampai! Sampai ketemu didalam oke" Siwon memberitahu ketiga temannya "oke" jawab mereka semua serempak dan setelahnya masing-masing dari mereka melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing sesuai rencana

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
Sementara di rumah yang tampak sudah ramai dikerumuni banyak tamu itu, tampak seorang pria tampan dipaksa untuk bersiap dikamarnya. Sehun benar-benar sudah tak memiliki tenaga lagi, jangankan untuk memberontak, untuk berdiri diatas kedua kakinya sendiri saja dia sudah sangat lemas.

Rencana ayahnya berhasil, dia sengaja membuat Sehun dibius secara terus menerus selama lima hari ini agar Sehun tak memiliki tenaga lagi, membuat putra tunggalnya lebih mudah diatur dan tak merepotkan.

"Anda sudah tampan tuan muda, silakan duduk menunggu sampai MC memanggil anda untuk acara pertunangan anda" penata rias Sehun memberitahu, Sehun hanya menatapnya tajam dan berniat membuat kekacauan nanti dibawah sana

"Penjaga, borgol tuan muda lagi, ini perintah tuan besar" teriak si penata rias dan tak lama beberapa bodyguard masuk dan kembali memborgol tangan Sehun dengan besi di ranjang kamarnya. Sehun hanya terdiam karena dia memang sudah tak punya tenaga lagi, namun saat penjaga keluar dari kamarnya dia menyeringai mengerikan "Dengan ini hanya ada dua kemungkinan, kalian yang mati atau aku yang mati. Yang jelas aku tidak akan membiarkan Luhanku menangis karena berita pertunangan sialan ini" ujar Sehun tersenyum pahit sambil memandangi pistol yang berhasil ia curi dari bodyguard yang memasangkan borgolnya barusan.

BUGH!

Terdengar suara pukulan dari luar kamar Sehun, Sehun mengernyit bingung namun dia tidak mempedulikannya, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Luhan, dia menebak Luhannya pasti sedang menangis, tidak mau makan dan sedang menyusahkan kedua sahabatnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil mengingat betapa manja pria cantik yang kini menjadi kekasih yang sangat ia cintai.

Cklek!

Suara pintu terbuka, Sehun tidak mempedulikannya dia terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya melarikan diri di kesempatan terakhirnya ini, pikirannya terus tertuju pada Luhan, dia merindukannya sangat merindukan kekasihnya.

"Tuan muda, ini waktunya anda turun tamu undangan sudah menunggu anda" ujar seseorang memberitahu Sehun. "Bunuh saja aku" desis Sehun menjawab.

"Kalau kami membunuhmu, rusamu akan membunuh kami" jawaban itu sukses membuat Sehun menoleh ke asal suara dan cukup terkejut mendapati Kikwang dan Yunho berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya "Hyung, Kikwang, Ka-kalian" ujar Sehun yang entah kenapa merasa lega melihat teman-temannya datang.

"Iya Kai aku sudah sampai di kamar Se-.." Terdengar suara yang sangat Sehun rindukan, si pemilik suara juga membeku melihat sosok yang sangat dirindukannya begitu pucat.

"Hay little Lu" sapa Sehun dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, awalnya dia sudah merasa akan mati dalam beberapa jam tapi saat melihat kekasihnya begitu cantik dan sehat keinginannya untuk sembuh dan melindungi rusanya ini begitu menggebu, Sehun tersenyum penuh arti menatap Luhannya yang sangat ia rindukan.

Berbeda dengan Sehun, Luhan perlu beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya untuk memastikan kalau sosok Sehun yang ada didepannya bukanlah mimpi seperti yang seminggu ini ia rasakan, "Itu Sehun Lu" bisik Kikwang memberitahu Luhan. Saat itulah Luhan percaya kalau yang ada didepannya benar-benar kekasihnya yang hampir seminggu ini tidak ia lihat.

"Sayang" gumam Luhan berlari menghampiri Sehun dan

BRAK!

Luhan menubruk memeluk Sehun cukup kencang, membuat Sehun yang memang sudah tak punya tenaga tak mampu menahan berat Luhan membuat keduanya terjatuh di ranjang Sehun

"Se-_hix_-hunnie... A-_hix_-ku rindu padamu.. Huwaaaaaaa.. Sehun hiksssss" isak Luhan menjerit membuat Sehun dan semua yang mendengar melalui handsfree terkekeh karena Luhan benar-benar sangat merindukan kekasihnya.

"Apa kabarmu sayang? Aku juga sangat merindukanmu" balas Sehun memeluk Luhan yang kini duduk dipangkuannya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Jangan pergi lagi, aku mau mati rasanya" isak Luhan memeluk erat leher Sehun

"Tidak akan Lu, aku ini sedang sial karena lengah, kalau tahu saat itu akan disekap seperti ini aku pasti melawan" katanya menangkup wajah Luhan dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Aku takut kau pergi" balas Luhan mencurahkan semua isi hatinya "Aku tidak akan pergi cantik" Sehun tersenyum meyakinkan dan tak lama ia menyatukan bibirnya dan bibir Luhan, saling mengecap dan menyesap dengan lembut berbagi rasa rindu yang menghimpit didada mereka beberapa hari ini. Luhan mendominasi ciuman mereka karena Sehun sendiri masih merasa sangat lemas dan pusing, dia hanya tidak ingin membuat rusanya kecewa jika tidak membalas ciumannya.

Mereka semakin mempersatukan ciuman mereka, berperang lidah dan saling menghisap secara sensual, membuat Yunho dan Kikwang mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak tergoda dan merasa iri.

"Sebaiknya kita buka borgol Sehun" bisik Kikwang pada Yunho, Yunho mengangguk dan mengambil kunci borgol yang ada di pengawal Sehun yang sudah pingsan kemudian mendekati Sehun yang masih berciuman dengan Luhan.

"Jongie aku rindu" gumam Yunho yang merindukan kekasihnya karena merasa Sehun dan Luhan sudah sangat berlebihan

Klik!

Borgol ditangan Sehun pun terlepas, hal ini tidak disia-siakan Sehun, ia kemudian menekan tengkuk Luhan mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka, membuat Luhan semakin bergairah dan nyaman mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun "eung.." Lenguh Luhan yang walaupun mendominasi tetap saja selalu kehabisan nafas.

"Apa mereka sedang saling melumat?" Tanya Chanyeol terkekeh

"Mereka saling memakan lebih tepatnya" koreksi Yunho memberitahu

"Hyung, sepertinya ayah Sehun sudah tahu kalau ada yang tak beres, dia menyuruh beberapa orang naik kesana, kami akan memperlambatnya, kalian cepat pergi" ujar Kai memberitahu

"Oke" balas Yunho dan Kikwang mengangguk mengerti

"Sehunna, Lu, kita harus pergi. Bodyguardmu yang jumlah satu negara akan datang" Kikwang memberitahu kedua insan yang masih sibuk saling melumat ini

"..." Tidak ada jawaban hanya terdengar suara ciuman keduanya yang begitu membuat iri siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"Hey hey, aku serius. Kita harus pergi darisini" Yunho menghela nafasnya kasar karena sepertinya tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Haahhh~..." Sehun dengan tak rela melepas ciuman mereka dan menghapus air liur yang entah milik siapa yang berada di sudut bibir Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu" ujar Sehun mengecup kening Luhan "Aku juga mencintaimu Sehunnie" balas Luhan kembali memeluk Sehun

"Akhirnya berhenti" kekeh Kikwang yang mulai merasa kesal.

"Sehunna kita lewat balkon kamarmu oke, ayo Lu" Yunho mengingatkan keduanya, Luhan sudah berdiri dari pangkuan Sehun, sampai Sehun menarik tangannya kembali ke pelukannya "Kenapa kita harus lewat balkon?" tanyanya menatap Luhan dan kedua temannya.

"Itu karena bodyguard ayahmu sedang menuju kemari" Yunho mengernyit memberitahu Sehun

"Kalau begitu kita hadapi. Aku harus mengumumkan sesuatu dibawah sana" balas Sehun menggenggam Luhan menuju ke lantai bawah

"Kami butuh bantuan, Sehun tidak ingin melarikan diri dari balkon kamarnya" Yunho memberitahu teman-temannya.

"Aku naik" TOP bergegas mencari jalan untuk naik "Aku juga" kini Joon yang bersuara mengikuti TOP.

Dan benar saja, baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, enam orang bodyguard sudah menghadang mereka, salah satu dari mereka memberitahu yang lain bahwa ada penyusup dikamar Sehun, membuat mereka semua harus bergegas karena jumlah bodyguard yang akan datang semakin bertambah banyak sebentar lagi.

"Lu, dengarkan aku kali ini saja" Sehun berkata cepat sambil terus menghampiri bodyguardnya "Dengarkan apa" tanya Luhan yang agak kewalahan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sehun

"Tetap disampingku dan jangan melawan kali ini" katanya cepat tanpa menatap Luhan "Tapi.."

"Tuan muda anda mau kemana?" tanya si bodyguard menghadang Sehun dan Luhan

BUGH!

Sehun tanpa berkata-kata langsung memukul bodyguardnya dengan sisa tenaganya, dia membawa Luhan ke belakangnya agar Luhan tidak perlu melawan pria berbadan besar kali ini

BUGH!

Terdengar pukulan lain, kali ini berasal dari Yunho dan Kikwang yang membantu Sehun menghajar bodyguard ayah Sehun.

"Anda mencari masalah tuan muda, anda dan teman-teman anda kalah jumlah dengan kami" Bodyguard Sehun berusaha memperingati Sehun dan teman-temannya

"Berisik" geram Sehun dan

BUGH!

Si bodyguard kembali terjatuh dengan pukulan telak dari Sehun. Luhan masih tidak diperbolehkan memukul siapapun, Sehun masih menggenggamnya erat dan melindungi Luhan di belakangnya. Tapi Luhan nampaknya tidak akan mendengarkan Sehun lagi karena saat Sehun menghajar semua bodyguard itu, wajahnya tampak sangat pucat dan beberapa kali kehilangan fokusnya membuat Luhan sangat khawatir pada keadaan Sehunnya.

Yunho dan Kikwang juga menyadari Sehun tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang baik. Mereka mengambil alih bagian depan mengcover Sehun dan Luhan yang berada di belakang mereka. "Kami saja, kalian ikuti kami dari belakang" Yunho menoleh memberitahu Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan menggenggam lengan Sehun erat mencegah Sehunnya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Sayang kau baik-baik saja" tanya Luhan mengelap keringat Sehun "Aku baik Lu" katanya tesenyum lemah menenangkan Sehun.

Luhan tahu Sehun berbohong, dia hanya ingin segera keluar dari rumah Sehun dan mengobati kekasihnya ini "Lu, bawa Sehun pergi darisini, kami menahan mereka" Yunho dan Kikwang tampak kewalahan karena bodyguard ayah Sehun semakin banyak berdatangan dan kali ini dengan senjata.

"Ani, kalian tidak bisa menghadapi mereka sendiri kan" gumam Luhan terdengar oleh Sehun. "Kau mau apa Lu" tanya Sehun tak terima "Menyelesaikan yang harus diselesaikan" balas Luhan yang sedang merangkul Sehun tanpa melihat kekasihnya.

"Kali ini kau yang harus dengarkan aku. Kau tunggu disini, aku akan membantu Yunho dan Kikwang oke" Luhan mendudukan Sehun dilantai yang berada dipojokan "Lu, jangan macam-macam" Sehun memperingatkan kekasihnya.

"Kau harus segera diobati sayang, akan membuang banyak waktu kalau hanya Yunho dan Kikwang yang melawan bodyguard ayahmu. Kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat lalu kembali kerumah hmm.. aku mencintaimu" ujar Luhan mencium bibir Sehun sekilas dan dengan cepat berdiri untuk membantu Yunho dan Kikwang.

"Kemari kalian. Kalian membuat Sehunku sekarat seperti itu" geram Luhan mengambil vas bunga dan

PRANG!

Dengan telak dia memukulkan vas bunga itu ke kepala bodyguard berebadan besar yang hendak membawa Sehun pergi. "Lu" gumam Sehun yang semua penglihatannya kini berbayang, dia merutuki ayahnya yang terus memberinya obat bius dalam dosis tinggi membuat dirinya tidak pernah sepenuhnya sadar selama beberapa hari ini.

Luhan menghadang beberapa bodyguard yang terus berdatangan mengincar Sehun membuatnya benar-benar geram dan ketakutan dalam waktu bersamaan takut kalau dirinya lengah dan Sehun kembali dibawa pergi darinya.

Luhan sangat fokus memperhatikan Sehun dan memastikan Sehun masih dalam pengawasannya, dia tidka mau lengah. Namun karena dia terlalu fokus pada Sehun, dia tidak memperhatikan dirinya sedang dibidik oleh pengawal Sehun. Luhan masih fokus menghajar pengawal ayah Sehun yang terus berdatangan, si penembak menyeringai karena Luhan dalam posisi pas untuk dibidik, "Pengganggu kecil" gumam penembak tersebut hendak menarik pelatuknya.

"Lu awas" teriak TOP melompat ke arah Luhan dan

DOR!

Tembakan tersebut mengenai vas bunga, nyaris saja sangat tipis kemungkinan Luhan untuk tidak tertembak kalau saja TOP terlambat walau hanya sedetik.

"Bajingan sialan" geram Joon menghampiri si penembak dan menembak mati pengawal itu ditempat.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya TOP membantu Luhan berdiri "Gomawo tabiya, kalau kau tak datang mungkin kau sudah mati" gumam Luhan terkekeh sedikit ketakutan

"Jaga fokusmu Lu" pesan TOP mengusak rambut Luhan dan membantu teman-temannya yang lain

"Joonieya dibawah bagaimana?" tanya Luhan berteriak pada Joon menghampiri Sehun membantunya berdiri "Tidak jauh beda seperti disini Lu" balas Joon yang sedang memukul pengawal ayah Sehun memberitahu Luhan

"Sayang, kita tidak bisa lewat bawah. Kita lewat balkon kamarmu saja" Luhan memapah Sehun namun yang dipapah menahan Luhan "Kita harus lewat bawah, hanya ini kesempatan terakhirku Lu" balas Sehun keras kepala membuat Luhan tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti keinginan Sehun yang sudah terlihat sangat lelah

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sementara dibawah, Kai, Chanyeol, Siwon dan Thunder mengetahui keadaan diatas sangat kacau, mereka saling melihat dan mengangguk setuju untuk melakukan sesuatu

"Kyung dengarkan aku, setelah ini, apapun yang terjadi kalian harus segera pulang. Kita bertemu dirumahmu oke" Kai memberitahu Kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya

"Apa Sehun sudah diselamatkan?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir "Sepertinya sudah" balas Kai yang mulai panik karena beberapa bodyguard terus berdatangan

"Kita bertemu dirumahmu sayang, kami pergi" kini Chanyeol yang berpamitan pada Baekhyun

Dan tak lama Kai dan Chanyeol menghadang beberapa bodyguard yang terus berdatangan dan ingin naik keatas.

"Hey, saranku lebih baik bereskan kami dulu" Kai berteriak memegang pundak salah satu bodyguard ayah Sehun dan

BUGH!

Dia memukul wajah bodyguard itu membuat beberapa tamu histeris ketakutan. Sementara di pojok ruangan seorang pria paruh baya menggeram kesal karena acaranya hancur berantakan "Bereskan mereka semua" geram tuan Oh kepada semua bodyguard terbaiknya "Baik tuan" jawab mereka serempak dan segera bergabung dengan anak buah mereka untuk membereskan keributan ini.

Begitupula dengan tuan Choi yang merasa malu karena acara pertunangan putrinya menjadi berantakan dan sangat memalukan karena disiarkan secara langsung di program ternama Korea "Bantu tuan Oh membereskan mereka" perintah tuan Choi pada anak buahnya. "Baik tuan" pengawal tua Choi segera bergabung untuk membantu pengawal tuan Oh

Baru beberapa langkah anak buah Tuan Chhoi bergerak, mereka langsung dihadang oleh Siwon yang memang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik ayahnya "Mundur" desis Siwon membuka kacamatanya dan menatap tajam seluruh anak buahnya yang dulu pernah sangat loyal padanya.

"Tuan muda" Jang Wooyoung, pria yang pernah menjadi tangan kanan Siwon cukup terkejut melihat tuan mudanya yang sudah tak lama mereka temui kini berada didepan mereka dan menghadang mereka. "Mundur" Siwon kembali menegaskan ucapannya

"Tapi tuan besar mengatakan.."

"AKU BILANG MUNDUR!" teriak Siwon penuh amarah. Beberapa tidak ada yang berniat mendengarkan Siwon, namun kini Wooyoung membantu tuan mudanya ini "Mundur" Wooyoung memberi perintah kepada teman-temannya.

Tak perlu waktu lama saat Wooyoung yang memerintah, anak buah tuan Choi bergerak mundur "Aku tidak menyangka mereka lebih mendengarkanmu daripada aku" ujar Siwon dingin pada Wooyoung "Senang bertemu lagi dengan anda tuan muda" katanya membungkuk pada Siwon yang berlalu pergi untuk membantu teman-temannya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Lu, sudah sedikit aman. Bawa Sehun perlahan" Kikwang memberitahu Luhan yang masih memapah kekasihnya. Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan mengikuti Kikwang dan Yunho didepan sementara TOP dan Joon berjalan di belakang mereka.

Keenamnya berjalan menuruni tangga dan cukup menyeringai melihat keadaan pertunangan Sehun kini menjadi hancur berantakan dengan pemberitaan media yang begitu merusak pencitraan kedua perusahaan.

Semua keributan mendadak berhenti saat menyadari sang pemeran utama akhirnya menampakan wajahnya membuat sang ayah menggeram kesal karena menebak bahwa putra tunggalnya akan mentah-mentah membalasnya.

"Apa ini acaraku?" tanya Sehun yang sudah bergabung dengan keributan, Kai dan Chanyeol menggantikan Luhan memapah Sehun, sementara keenam teman lainnya membuat lingkaran melindungi Sehun dan ketiga yang lainnya.

"Ah, aku benar kan? Ini acaraku? Acara pertunanganku kalau aku tidak salah ingat" katanya lagi berusaha mendekati microphone agar suaranya terdengar oleh seluruh tamu undangan baik yang hadir secara langsung maupun hanya menonton dari televisi mereka dirumah "Dan kalau aku tidak salah tebak, ayahku tercinta mengatakan acara pertunanganku dengan gadis yang bahkan aku tak tahu namanya siapa disiarkan secara langsung di berbagai televisi ternama" katanya lagi menyeringai menatap ayahnya yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya.

"Baiklah, pertama. Aku membenarkan kalau hari ini adalah hari pertunanganku dan aku tidak menolaknya" ujar Sehun membuat ayah dan teman-temannya membelalak tak percaya "Aku senang sekali karena kelak aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengenalkan pada dunia siapa calon istriku" katanya masih fokus pada ayahnya dan memastikan seluruh Korea mendengarnya.

Sehun tidak sepenuhnya menyadari kalau ucapannya barusan membuat seseorang merasa seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum didadanya, Luhan menatap kekasihnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan hanya mampu mendengarkan semua yang Sehun ucapkan dengan hati yang berdenyut

"Kalian penasaran apa aku mencintai calon tunanganku?" tanya Sehun sedikit terengah karena merasa sangat lelah "Jawabannya iya. Aku sangat mencintai calon tunanganku" katanya lagi tersenyum penuh arti

"Se-Sehunnie" gumam Luhan berkaca-kaca, dia kembali merasa hatinya berdenyut dan kakinya melemas namun Kai menahannya dan segera membawa Luhan ke pelukannya, Kai dan Chanyeol memang langsung berdiri disamping Luhan saat Sehun berbicara sangat membingungkan.

"Jadi, biarkan aku mengatakan langsung kepada calon tunanganku kalau aku sangat mencintainya" katanya menatap Sulli dan berjalan mendekati Sulli yang sudah tersenyum sangat bahagia. Sehun menawarkan tangannya agar Sulli menggenggam tangannya, sementara Luhan sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa di pelukan Kai. Kai menutup mata Luhan agar tidak melihat adegan menjijikan ini, karena saat ini Kai ingin sekali memukul wajah Sehun sekarang juga.

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku oppa" katanya percaya diri menyambut tangan Sehun, namun saat tangan mereka akan bertautan Sehun menarik tangannya, membuat Sulli memelas karena Sehun menarik tangannya kembali.

"ups, maaf. Aku salah orang" katanya menyeringai menatap Sulli kemudian menatap tajam ayahnya. Sehun berjalan berbalik arah, kini dia menghampiri seseorang yang sepertinya sudah salah paham dan sedang menangis di pelukan Kai. Sehun merasa sedikit bersalah melihatnya namun dengan langkah pasti dia mendekati Luhan yang masih belum menyadari keberadaan dirinya didepannya saat ini.

"Izinkan aku mengatakan pada calon tunanganku kalau aku sangat mencintainya" katanya dengan suara yang mantap dan penuh keyakinan "Kalau aku mencintaimu yang kini resmi menjadi tunanganku Xi Luhan. Aku mencintaimu Lu, sangat mencintaimu" ujar Sehun tersenyum tanpa ragu membuat Kai yang sedang memeluk Luhan mendecih terkekeh menyadari rencana teman idiotnya ini.

Luhan mendongak dan terkejut mendapati Sehun berdiri tepat didepannya dan mengumumkan kalau dirinya telah resmi menjadi tunangannya didepan kedua orang tuanya, teman-teman serta seluruh tamu undangan yang hadir "Aku mencintaimu Lu, dan dengan ini kau resmi menjadi tunanganku" ujar Sehun melepas kalung cincin yang digunakan Luhan dan menyematkan cincinnya di jari manis Luhan "Aku akan memberikan yang bagus setelah ini" katanya bergumam memberitahu Luhan yang masih tak berkata apa-apa.

"Kau mau kan menemaniku seumur hidupmu?" tanya Sehun menangkup kedua wajah Luhan. Luhan benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa dia sangat bahagia dan dengan cepat memeluk Sehun mendekap kekasih yang kini menjadi tunangannya erat "Aku mau Sehunna, kau tidak perlu memintaku pun aku akan terus disampingmu…aku mau" katanya terisak dipelukan Sehun

"Gomawo sayang" balas Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan.

Setelah beberapa lama berpelukan dan bertukar rasa bahagia, Sehun melepas pelukannya kemudian menggenggam erat Luhan, membawanya ke atas panggung yang tadinya disediakan untuk meresmikan pertunangannya dengan Sulli.

"Ehem!" Sehun berdeham untuk menarik semua perhatian yang masih terkejut dengan pengakuan cintanya tadi pada Luhan

"Aku Oh Sehun putra dari Oh Jaeyoung dengan ini meresmikan pertunangaku sendiri dengan Xi Luhan putra dari Xi Dong Li. Semoga kalian mendoakan dan memberi restu pada kami tanpa harus mengetahui bagaimana cinta rumit yang berusaha kami perjuangkan. Terimakasih" Sehun menatap Luhan yang sudah berkaca-kaca dengan penuh sayang dan cinta.

PROK! PROK!

PROK! PROK!

Terdengar tepukan yang sangat keras memecah keheningan karena pengumuman yang baru saja Sehun buat. Sehun menoleh ke asal suara dan tersenyum berterimakasih karena Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lah yang bertepuk memberi selamat dengan air mata haru menghiasi wajah mereka, dan tak lama para tamu undangan yang lain pun ikut bertepuk tangan memberi dukungan dan restu untuk Sehun dan Luhan yang memiliki rasa cinta yang luar biasa murni dan kuatnya yang tidak semua orang miliki dengan pasangan mereka.

Sehun dan Luhan saling bergenggaman erat membungkukan badan mereka berterimakasih pada seluruh tamu undangan yang bertepuk memberikan selamat untuk keduanya,

Sementara Kai dan Chanyeol mengelap cepat air mata mereka yang jatuh ke pipi mereka. mereka tidak menyangka kalau Luhan mereka, selangkah lagi akan menjadi milik Sehun seutuhnya "Aku belum rela yeol" gumam Kai memeluk Chanyeol sekilas membagi rasa bahagia mereka "Kita tetap punya hak atas Luhan, tenang saja Kai" gumam Chanyeol membalas pelukan Kai dan tak lama ikut bertepuk tangan dengan meriah bersama para tamu undangan yang lain.

"Ayo kita pulang Lu, aku rindu rumah kita" Sehun menggenggam Luhan membawanya turun dari panggung setelah pengumuman mendadak dari Sehun

"Rumah kita menunggumu sayang" balas Luhan tersenyum dan membalas genggaman erat tangan Sehun

Kedelapan temannya yang lain kembali membuat lingkaran berjaga-jaga kalau saja ayah Sehun kembali menyuruh bodyguardnya untuk menyerang mereka. namun sepertinya kemarahan tuan Oh sedang berada dalam puncaknya karena untuk berkata-kata saja dia tidak mampu.

Mereka tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk pergi darisana, Kai dan Chanyeol menggenggam kekasih mereka masing-masing dan membawa mereka keluar darisana saat ini juga.

Dan tak lama terdengar suara mobil meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Sehun dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan beberapa orang yang masih belum percaya dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini

"Appa ini memalukan!" pekik Sulli menangis karena harga dirinya dipermainkan berlari ke mobilnya

Sementara tuan Oh masih mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan tak menyangka kalau putranya begitu berani mengumumkan pertunangannya dengan seorang pria "Kurang ajar" geram tuan Oh yang sangat ingin membunuh seseorang saat ini karena dirinya dipermalukan oleh putranya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

"Appa merestuimu nak, berbahagialah rusa kecilku"

Berbeda dengan tuan Oh, tuan Xi yang kebetulan hadir di acara pertunangan Sehun tersenyum sangat bahagia karena Sehun sudah menjamin kebahagiaan putra tunggalnya dan berjanji akan selalu membuat putranya bahagia.

**.**

**.**

"Aku tahu kalau Luhan akan selalu menjadi kelemahan Sehun. Tapi aku tidak tahu akan semudah ini" seseorang menyeringai sangat jahat merasa akan sangat mudah membalas, orang itu adalah Jungkook yang sedang menonton televisi di bar kesayangannya bersama sang bos Hayden yang tersenyum mendukung rencana balas dendam Jungkook pada Luhan yang membuat matanya cacat sebelah.

**.**

**.**

"Kalian tahu harus bagaimana sekarang kan?" tanya Sungtae dan Sangchul menyeringai pada L dan Kihyun setelah menonton secara langsung kekacauan yang terjadi di kediaman Oh

"Tanpa mereka bertunangan pun, Luhan incaranku" seringai Kihyun yang entah kenapa merasa semakin bersemangat untuk menghabisi Luhan

"Aku ingin membunuh mereka semuanya" L menambahkan dengan senyum teramat licik karena selama ini dia selalu kalah satu langkah dari mereka semua terutama dari Sehun.

**.**

**.**

"Cih, selain menyebalkan dia juga seorang Gay. Oh Sehun itu tampaknya buta memilih si jalang Luhan" geram Jessica merasa iri karena keberuntungan Luhan

"Kita akan terus membuat hidupnya menderita nak, kau tak perlu khawatir" seringai Hyewon, ibu Jessica menjanjikan penderitaan Luhan yang akan ia rasakan seumur hidupnya. Membuat kedua putrinya tersenyum dan sangat mendukung rencana jahat ibunya untuk membuat Luhan menderita bahkan menghabisinya

**.**

**.**

"Sehunna, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Apa kau benar-benar sudah melupakan aku" lirih seorang wanita yang sedang menangis mendengar pengumuman pertunangan yang dikatakan Sehun secara langsung, dia adalah wanita yang selama ini Sehun cari, wanita yang juga sedang mencari Sehun. Dia adalah Han Hyoo Joo, tunangan Sehun yang dibuang oleh ayah Sehun namun masih bertahan hidup

* * *

**tobecontinued...**

* * *

_**elahh ga usah geremet ama gue udehh... masalahnya ga serumit keliatanyya kok tenang aja wkwkwk**_

**_._**

**_niway.. gue aja ga nyangka si Hunhan tunangan... abisan daripada hajatannya mubazir yekann LOL..congratss deer.. semoga kalian saling menguatkan dan selalu bersama setelah ini.. 3 karena gue belum ada niat buat misahin kalian... #thepowerofauthor :D_**

**_._**

_** btw gw **__**Fastuppp kannnnnn *grin**_

_**see ya nextchap aja yak...happy reading n review mmuah..**_


	14. Chapter 14

**The Death Fourth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s)**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuap-cuap kita:

**Q: sampe berapa chap ka?**  
A: ga sampe seribu kok tenang aja.. Tapi emang diantara ff ff nya triplet yang ini agak lebih panjang.

**Q: M-preg ka?**  
A: Ngga deh kayanya...tapi klo chapter memungkinkn mungkin iya

**Q:Sad/Happy end**.  
A:Happy aja deh ya.. Tapi mau Angst juga hayo gue mah :p

**Q: Sehun berpaling ngga?**  
A: iyalah berpaling.. Orang Sehun lagi lirik gue #biasathepowerofauthor wkwkwk :D... Ngga kokkk ga berpaling..

**Q:Sekaiyeol tetep manjain Lulu ga?**  
A: Ga usah ditanya itumah.. BIG YES.. Soppasti :D

**Q: Kok banyak musuhnya.?**  
A: Daripada banyak selingkuhan mending banyak musuh yekan :p… lagi gue sendiri ngefavorite sama karakter Luhan disini, doi jarang-jarang bisa lompat dari gedung yekan wkwkwk…

**Q: Jung bersaudara sama ibunya musnahin dong!**

A: Jangan dulu, mereka masih dibutuhkan buat main jambak-jambakan sama mbak Lulu :D

**Q: Han HyooJoo gangguin HunHan ga?**  
A: Baca ya di chap ini :D

Oke udahan dulu yaaaa tanya jawab singkatnya :*...

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**The Death Fourth**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

_**back to the story...**_

"Bagaimana Kyu? Apa Sehun baik-baik saja" tanya Luhan cemas, mereka sekarang sudah berada dirumah mereka tepatnya dikamar Sehun karena Sehun menolak untuk dibawa kerumah sakit maka terpaksa Kai menjemput Kyuhyun untuk meminta tolong memeriksa keadaan Sehun.

"Sehun mengalami dehidrasi berat, efek obat bius dan tak ada asupan makanan selama beberapa hari ini membuat tubuhnya lemas dan tak bisa melakukan apapun, tapi kau tenang saja, aku sudah memberikannya infusan elektrolit yang akan mengembalikan cairan di tubuh Sehun, kekasihmu akan baik-baik saja Lu" Kyuhyun mengusak rambut Luhan menenangkannya.

"Gomawo Kyu" ujar Luhan tersenyum lirih menatap Sehun lemas tak berdaya dengan jarum ditangannya seperti itu.

"Aku akan melepas infus Sehun besok siang. Sekarang biarkan dia isrtirahat, aku pamit pulang" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Luhan

"Hmm terimakasih untukmu. Aku disini ya, Kai dan yang lain akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Aku bisa sendiri Lu, ssampai besok" pamit Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Sehun "Sampai besok" balas Luhan tersenyum menutup pintu kamar Sehun.

Luhan kembali berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang sedang tertidur, ia mengecup kening Sehun sekilas dan duduk disamping ranjang Sehun menggenggamnya erat "Aku senang kau sudah kembali kerumah. Jangan pernah pergi lagi ya, aku tidak bisa tanpamu lirih Luhan mengecupi tangan Sehun yang dipakaikan infus.

Saat sedang menciumi tangan kekasih-ralat- tangan tunangannya Luhan melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya, dia tersenyum mengingat bahwa dia dan Sehun kini bukan sepasang kekasih lagi melainkan sepasang tunangan yang mungkin akan segera menjadi sepasang suami istri "Aku malu" gumam Luhan tersipu mengingat betapa manis Sehun mengumumkan pertunangannya.

Cklek!

"Lu, cepat tidur, biarkan Sehun istriahat" Kai menginterupsi kegiatan merona yang sedang Luhan rasakan "Oke, aku akan keluar sebentar lagi" katanya memberitahu Kai.

"Aku dan Chanyeol kerumah Kyungie ya, mereka masih menunggu kami" pamit Kai memberitahu.

"Jangan menginap, aku tidak mau tidur sendiri" protes Luhan

"Araseo cantik. Kami tidak menginap, aku pergi ya, dah lulu" Kai menutup pintu kamar Sehun dan tak lama pergi bersama Chanyeol "Dah Jongin" balas Luhan yang kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sehun.

"Cepat sembuh ya sayang, aku ingin tidur denganmu lagi" gumam Luhan mencium kening Sehun dan berjalan hendak keluar kamar Sehun.

Namun saat dirinya belum melangkah, ada tangan yang menariknya pelan membuat Luhan kembali terduduk "Eh Sehunnie, kau bangun? Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Luhan khawatir dan Sehun tersenyum menggeleng lemah

"Tidur denganku Lu, aku ingin memelukmu" ujar Sehun dengan suara pelan namun terdengar Luhan.

"Apa boleh? Tanganmu kan diinfus" tanya Luhan khawatir namun berharap.

"Tentu saja boleh, cepat berbaring disini cantik" Sehun memberikan space untuk Luhan agar bisa berbaring disampingnya.

Dan setelahnya dengan sangat hati-hati Luhan berbaring nyaman dipelukan kekasih tampannya ini "Selamat tidur tunanganku yang cantik" gumam Sehun tersenyum mengelus punggung Luhan agar segera tertidur. Si rusa cantik ini pun hanya bisa merona dengan debar jantung yang cukup tak beraturan saat kekasihnya menyapanya dengan status baru mereka.

"Selamat tidur juga tunanganku yang tampan" balas Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Sehun dan tak lama keduanya tertidur dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan, karena hari ini adalah hari yang sangat berarti untuk mereka.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan harinya Luhan sengaja bangun pagi-pagi untuk membuatkan bubur untuk Sehun agar kondisi kekasihnya itu cepat pulih dan kembali bertenaga. Entah bubur macam apa yang dibuat Luhan, yang jelas Luhan mengklaim kalau bubur yang sedang ia buat adalah bubur cinta untuk tunangannya. Mengingatnya saja membuat pria cantik ini terus bersemu merah.

Cklek!

Terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan sosok berkulit agak hitam yang masih sempoyongan karena baru terbangun dari tidurnya, dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan terkekeh melihat Luhan yang sedang bersenandung.

Alih-alih menggoda rusa cantiknya, dia lebih memilih berjalan menuju meja makan dan menidurkan kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Lu, aku rasa aku demam" gumam Kai merengek memberitahu.

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun. Kau demam?" Tanya Luhan menghampiri Kai di meja makan dan menempelkan telapak tangannya didahi Kai "Badanmu memang hangat. Sebentar aku ambil termometer dulu" Luhan berlari menuju kotak obat dan segera mengambil termometernya.

"Bilang aaaa" perintah Luhan dan Kai membuka mulutnya "Tunggu sepuluh menit, aku akan segera kembali" Luhan kembali kedapur dan mematikan kompornya tak lama ia kembali berlari ke arah Kai dan mengambil termometernya "kau demam Kai" ujar Luhan memberitahu kemudian dia menarik Kai untuk berbaring di sofa.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan meminta Chanyeol membawamu kerumah sakit ya" kata Luhan menyelimuti Kai dan berjalan kekamar Chanyeol.

Tok! Tok!

"Yeolie, kau sudah bangun" teriak Luhan bertanya namun tak ada jawaban.

"Yeol, aku masuk ya" ujar Luhan dan tak lama membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol. Luhan mengernyit bingung karena Chanyeol tak bergeming dari tidurnya, padahal biasanya kalau Luhan masuk kedalam kamarnya, Chanyeol akan segera menghampirinya.

"Yeol, Kai sakit. Aku minta tolong bawa dia kerumah sakit, kau mau kan?" Tanya Luhan namun tak ada jawaban, Chanyeol hanya tidur dibalik selimutnya.

Luhan yang sudah merasa khawatir pada Kai agak sedikit kesal karena Chanyeol tak merespon "Yeolie kena..."

"Astaga yeol! Kau kenapa?" Teriakan kesal Luhan berubah menjadi pekikan khawatir karena mendapati Chanyeol berkeringat dan terlihat sangat pucat. Luhan buru-buru meletakkan tangannya ke kening Chanyeol dan "urhh.. Badanmu panas sekali" gumam Luhan khawatir. Dan kini Luhan harus mengurus dua bayi besarnya yang terkena demam.

Luhan keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dan berlari kekamar Sehun untuk memberitahu Sehun kalau dia akan membawa Chanyeol dan Kai kerumah sakit, tapi saat melihat keadaan Sehun pagi ini. Luhan semakin dibuat bingung dan takut karena sepertinya Sehun juga terkena demam "Oh tidak" katanya menatap horor wajah Sehun yang sudah putih bertambah putih karena pucat.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Mereka bertiga demam Lu, tapi hanya butuh waktu sehari suhu tubuh mereka akan kembali normal. Aku juga sudah melepas infus Sehun. Kau rawatlah ketiga anak kembarmu ini" kekeh Kyuhyun yang sudah membantu Luhan memindahkan ketiga temannya keruang santai agar dia bisa memperhatikan ketiganya dengan mudah.

"Kau benar... Mereka selalu seperti ini, jika satu demam yang lain ikut demam" gumam Luhan memijat kepalanya yang pusing.

"Dan setelah itu kau yang demam" Kyuhyun mengingatkan Luhan membuat mereka berdua mau tak mau tertawa.

"Yasudah aku pamit pulang dulu. Minumkan obat yang aku berikan padamu, mereka tertidur karena efek obat yang aku berikan pada mereka, setelah itu kau harus meminumkannya lagi oke" katanya berpesan pada Luhan.

Luhan berjalan mengantar Kyuhyun kedepan pintu "Aku mengerti" katanya memberitahu Kyuhyun.

"Hati-hati Kyu" Luhan melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Kyuhyun bergerak menjauh meninggalkan rumah mereka.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun Luhan bermaksud menghubungi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, namu sial karena kedua temannya ternyata tidak berada di Korea. Mereka sedang melakukan perjalanan penyambutan mahasiswa baru karena kebetulan mereka ketua dan wakil ketua bagian kemahasiswaan periode ini. Membuat Luhan menghela kasar nafasnya "Semoga kalian tidak membuatku pusing" kekeh Luhan menghampiri ketiga temannya yang sudah berbaring di ruang tengah dengan selimut panjang menutupi mereka.

Luhan mengambil kompresan dan mengompres satu persatu dahi ketiganya, dan tak lama ia tersenyum "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat kalian setenang ini" katanya mencium kening Kai dan Chanyeol setelah itu mengecup lembut bibir Sehun "Cepat sembuh ya. Aku sayang kalian" gumam Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar untuk membeli semangka dan melon yang merupakan buah favorit ketiga temannya jika sedang sakit.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Lu..." Panggil sebuah suara yang Luhan tebak milik Kai "Lulu" kali ini suara Chanyeol yang menginterupsi "Luhannie" Sehun yang terusik pun tak mau kalah dengan kedua temannya yang terus memanggil Luhan.

"Iya sebentar aku kesana" teriak Luhan yang memang sedang sibuk membuat bubur untuk ketiganya.

"Luhan!" Ketiganya bersahutan membuat Luhan jengah dan sedikit kesal "iya iya" gumamnya mematikan kompor dan mendekati ketiga bayi besarnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan duduk di tengah-tengah mereka bertiga yang masih berbaring "Lapar" keluh Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menjatuhkan kompresannya "Aku juga" sahut Sehun dan Kai bersamaan

"Minum ini dulu" pinta Luhan memberikan sebuah minuman berwarna hitam pada ketiganya.

"Itu apa?" Tanya Sehun yang reflek menutup mulutnya "ini gingseng minum dulu sayang" katanya sabar menghampiri Sehun pertama kali.

"Lu, jangan paksa aku" katanya menatap horor minuman yang terlihat pahit itu.

"Kalau begitu jangan paksa aku untuk menciummu" balas Luhan menatap tajam Sehun "Ish. Curang" gerutu Sehun mengambil gelas ditangan Luhan dan

GLUP!

"Ba-bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Kai menatap jijik pada Sehun "Racun" gerutu Sehun yang masih sebal karena dipaksa minum,

"Jangan mengeluh sayang" Luhan memperingati Sehun "Kau cepat minum" katanya mendelik tajam pada Kai.

"Lu aku lapar bukan haus" rengeknya menggelayuti lengan Luhan "Minum dulu baru makan" ujar Luhan berusaha sabar.

"Ani, aku makan saja.." Balas Kai keras kepala "Oh, kalau begitu biarkan Kyungsoo mempunyai kekasih baru di Busan. Aku tidak akan menyetujui Kyungie mempunyai kekasih yang disuruh minum obat saja tidak mau" sindir Luhan membuat Kai menatap ke arahnya.

"Kyungie di Busan? Untuk apa?" Tanya Kai seperti orang bodoh karena tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya. "Aku juga harusnya ada disana, tapi sepertinya mereka tahu kalau mengajakku itu artinya kalian ikut. Tidak seru" kekeh Luhan menuang segelas air untuk Kai

"Mereka? Baekhyun juga?" Tanya Chanyeol bersender di sofa

"Hmm.. Baekie dan Kyungie kan seperti kembar dempet, satu jomblo yang lain jomblo, satu memacari temanku yang lain ikut memacari temanku dan satu selingkuh pasti yang satu juga seling.."

Pletak!

"Yak! Kenapa memukul Luhan?" Teriak Sehun melihat kepala tunangannya dibogem mentah Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Ishhh" geram Luhan melotot pada Kai dan chanyeol

"Hati-hati kalau bicara. Bisa-bisa si manusia es ini yang selingkuh" cibir Chanyeol yang masih terlihat pucat.

"Sehun selingkuh pun akhirnya dia akan kembali padaku juga, iya kan sayang?" Katanya percaya diri "iya iya" balas Sehun yang takut dengan tatapan tajam kekasihnyaa.

"Sini Lu" Chanyeol dan Kai mengambil paksa gelas yang ada di tangan Luhan dan

GLup!

Keduanya menelan habis minuman aneh itu "Whoaa, kalian keren" puji Luhan berbinar

"Cepat suapi aku makan, aku ingin istirahat lagi, nanti kalau sudah enakan aku akan langsung terbang ke busan" ujar Kai bersemangat.

"Kau ini selalu saja mencontek ide di kepalaku" gerutu Chanyeol yang juga berniat menyusul Baekhyun.

"Baiklahh! Kalau nanti sore kalian bertiga sudah merasa lebih baik, kita akan ke Busan. Oke" kata Luhan bersemangat dan ketiganya pun mengambil posisi nyaman agar Luhan tidak kesulitan menyuapi mereka.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang, sementara Kai dan Chanyeol tidur dipaha kanan kiri Luhan, membuat Luhan benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang memiliki tiga anak super nakal nan tampan.

"Kita akan cari cincinmu di Busan ya" bisik Sehun saat Luhan menyuapi Kai. Luhan mendongak sekilas ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum "Tentu saja" katanya mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas

**..**

**..**

**..**

Dan disinilah mereka, ditempat yang terkenal dengan tempat wisata dan liburannya. Keempatnya secara tergesa membeli tiket kereta api sore hari dan sampai di hotel yang sama dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pada malam hari. Mereka hanya memesan satu kamar besar untuk tidur bersama. Karena Kai dan Chanyeol berniat untuk pindah kekamar kekasih mereka jika sudah bertemu nanti.

"Lu, bawa barangku kesana ya. Aku mau cari Kyungie" kata Kai meletakkan barangnya terlebih dulu dan berjalan cepat keluar kamar hotel.

"Aku juga Lu" ujar Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Yasudah pergi sana, aku ingin honeymoon dengan tunanganku" balas Sehun ssangat pelan namun terdengar Luhan yang mencubit perutnya gemas. "Jangan macam-macam" gerutu Luhan mendelik ke Sehun

"Wae?" teriak Sehun saat Kai dan Chanyeol sudah pergi dari kamar mereka.

"Kau masih sakit jangan macam-macam" balas Luhan tegas

"Ish, kau menyebalkan Lu" kessal Sehun yang juga memutuskan berjalan-jalan keluar

BLAM!

Pintu kamar hotel mereka dibanting Sehun membuat Luhan terkekeh "Pada akhirnya kau akan mendapatkan keinginanmu sayang" gumam Luhan tertawa dan kembali membereskan pakaian mereka berempat.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan telah selesai membereskan semua pakaiannya dan ketiga temannya, namun dia menggerutu kesal karena tidak ada satupun dari ketiga pria nya yang kembali kekamar. Hal ini membuatnya kesal dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar hotel.

Ting!

Terdengar suara pintu lift terbuka, Luhan yang tidak tahu mau kemana tersenyum saat melihat Banner pertunjukan acara di kampusnya terpampang jelas dan kelihatan meroiah. Oleh karena itu dirinya memutuskan untuk ke halaman belakang hotel , menebak ketiga temannya yang mungkin juga ada disana.

Kakinya terus melangkah menghampiri kerumunan orang yang ia tebak adalah teman-teman kampusnya, dan benar saja tak perlu menunggu waktu lama Changmin dan Minho yang menyadari kehadiran Luhan langsung berlari menghampirinya. "Lulu" teriak Changmin yang langsung menubruk Luhan dan memeluknya erat

"Kau kemana saja rusa? Membolos tiga kali tournament, kalau Kris melihatmu dia akan menyuruhmu menyelami samudra pasifik bodoh" ujar Changmin terlalu bersemangat memeluk Luhan "Tanpaku kalian juga menang" kekeh Luhan yang merasa sesak karena Changmin benar-benar membuatnya kesulitan bersemangat.

"Berbeda Lu, kalau ada kau pertandingan jadi lebih seru" Minho membenarkan ucapan Changmin membuat Luhan mau tak mau tertawa "Araseo araseo.. aku akan bertanding di pertandingan selanjutnya" janji Luhan mengalah pada tim Basketnya

"Aigoo lucu sekali" gemas Minho mencubit kencang pipi Luhan "Hey, kekasihku disini, jangan terlalu berlebihan padaku kalau tak mau babak belur" kekeh Luhan mengingatkan Changmin dan Minho

"Kekasihmu disini? Pria yang menonton pertandingan basketmu waktu dikampus Lu?" Tanya Changmin memastikan "Hmm.. yang paling tampan dan seksi" gumam Luhan membanggakan Sehun

"Berarti yang bersama wanita tadi benar dia" gumam Changmin terdengar oleh Luhan "Bersama wanita? Siapa? Sehun? Kalian yakin" Tanya Luhan yang merasa panas dalam hitungan detik'

"Iya Lu, disana" Minho menunjukkan arah dimana mereka melihat Sehun "Awalnya kami tidak yakin karena berfikir untuk apa kekasihmu disini, aku sudah bilang Changmin itu kekasihmu tapi dia tidak per…" kalimat Minho menggantung karena rusa cantik ini sudah berlari dan berjalan tergesa menghampiri tempat yang ditunjuk Minho.

"Sehunnie kau berani sekali" geram Luhan berjalan menyeruak di tengah-tengah keramaian, membuat beberapa orang mengumpat kesal pada Luhan, tak terkecuali dua wanita yang sedang memilih menu makan malam mereka yang sama sekali tidak bergizi. Kedua wanita ini hanya mengambil setengah potong tomat, selada dan beberapa jenis sayuran yang menjijikan lainnya untuk makan malam, mereka mengeluh jika tidak seperti itu, mereka akan menjadi gemuk dalam kedipan mata. Dan sialnya, itu adalah sayuran terakhir, sehingga terlihat tidak terlalu segar dan layu. Mereka lebih sial lagi karena tanpa melihat jalan, sang rusa cantik menyeruak di tengah mereka dan

BRAK!

Karena tidak ada persiapan, kedua "makan malam" yang digenggam gadis itu meluncur bebas ke tanah, membuat mereka berdua menatap iba pada tomat dan selada yang sudah kotor itu, namun memang keduanya bukan orang yang baik. karena dalam hitungan detik mereka sudah menggeram dan

"YAK! KAU SIALAN, BERHENTI DISANA" teriak si sulung bermarga Jung. Luhan sedikit berjengit kaget saat suara nenek lampir itu berteriak padanya, saat menoleh mendapati perempuan yang memanggilnya dia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata yang dia tabrak barusan adalah kedua wanita sialan yang selalu mengganggunya.

"Hey bit*h.. kenapa berteriak? Ah… rumput liarmu jatuh ya? Cepat pungut dan ambil atau kalian mati kelaparan dengan perut buncit nanti" desis Luhan tak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan berjalan ke tempat Sehun

"Sialan itu disini" geram Krystal mengepalkan tangannya. "Eonni, kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo kita bunuh si sialan itu"rengek Krystal yang langsung mendapat death glare dari kakak peremouannya "Kau idiot atau apa? Kecilkan suaramu" desis Jessica "Lagipula jangan urusi dia saat ini, cepat atau lambat kitalah masalah utama dalam hidupnya. Kau tenang saja." Seringainya sangat mengerikan persis seperti ibunya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sementara itu Luhan menggerutu kesal karena tidak menemukan Sehun di tempat yang diberitahu oleh Minho dan Changmin, kemudian dia mencoba berfikir positif dan kembali tersenyum "Pasti mereka salah orang. Sehun mungkin sedang bersama Kai dan Chanyeol" gumam Luhan, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya dan

BRAK!

Lagi, dia kembali menabrak seseorang, namun kali ini dia sampai terjatuh karena seseorang yang ia tabrak juga terlihat sangat buru-buru "Ish, kenapa tidak pakai mata kalau jalan" teriak Luhan masih memegangi pantatnya yang sakit

"Dasar rusa ini, tidak pernah berubah sama sekali" ujar seseorang yang ditabrak Luhan dengan suara lega mengetahui kalau orang didepannya ini benar Luhan

"Eh?" Luhan merasa familiar dengan suara ini, dia perlahan mendongak ke asal suara dan membelalak kaget mendapati

"Joong ki hyung" pekik Luhan menyapa pria dengan nama lengkap Song Joong Ki ini dengan bersemangat. Bagaimana dia tidak bersemangat karena orang yang menyapa ini adalah pria pertama yang ia sukai namun si pria ini hanya terus menganggapnya sebagai adiknya "Cepat bangun Lu, kau terlihat sangat memalukan" kekeh Joong Ki mengulurkan tangannya membantu Luhan berdiri, alih-alih menyambut tangannya, Luhan lebih memilih untuk bangun sendiri dan langsung menubruk hyung yang memiliki perbedaan usia lima tahun dengannya ini.

"Kau kemana saja hyung? Kenapa kau pindah dari Gyeongnam tidak mengabariku" lirih Luhan memeluk Joong Ki dengan erat, "Mianhae Lu, saat itu semuanya terlalu mendadak. Kau apa kabar hmm.. kenapa terlihat semakin cantik" Joong ki menggoda Luhan membuat Luhan mengerucut sebal.

"Kau masih mengingatku hyung? Aku pikir aku akan tetap menjadi korban cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan selamanya denganmu" kekeh Luhan yang kemudian merangkul lengan Joong Ki dengan manja "Kau masih sendiri?" Tanya Joong Ki tak yakin

"Ani, aku sudah punya kekasih, kami bahkan sudah bertunangan" gumam Luhan malu-malu menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan hyungnya ini.

"Ish, benarkah? Kau mematahkan hati oppa Lu" Joong ki berpura-pura sedih "Itu hukuman untukmu karena tidak pernah membalas perasaanku oppa" Luhan juga memulai aktingnya dan tak lama keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Aku senang kau sudah bahagia. Selamat ya Lu? Jadi wanita mana yang beruntung mendapatkanmu?" Joong Ki kembali menggoda Luhan

"Oppaaa… Tunanganku pria tampan" rengek Luhan yang tahu kalau Hyungnya ini sedang menggodanya.

"Dia disini?" Tanya Joong Ki yang sudah merengkuh pinggang Luhan berjalan menuju ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Ada.. dia di,,,"

Kalimat Luhan berhenti, mulutnya terasa kaku, pegangannya di lengan Joong Ki juga melemas. Karena saat ini dia dan Joong Ki sedang berpapasan dengan Sehun yang sedang menggenggam erat tangan seorang wanita.

Tidak jauh berbeda dari Luhan, Sehun juga merasa sangat marah mendapati seseorang merengkuh pinggang kekasihnya dengan mesra, dia ingin sekali menghajar pria yang sedang dirangkul Luhan sekarang juga, namun niatnya terhenti saat Luhan membuka suara dan menatapnya sama kesalnya dengan dirinya sekarang.

"Di-dia siapa?" Tanya Luhan tercekat, Luhan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Joong Ki meminta pertolongan padanya agar kalau-kalau dia terjatuh, hyungnya ini bisa membawanya pergi secepatnya.

"Dia siapa?" Sehun juga bertanya pada Luhan dan menatap tajam Joong Ki yang hanya membalas tatapan Sehun dengan tenang.

"Aku Song Joong Ki, hyung Luhan, kau siapa?:" Tanya Joong ki tanpa ragu

"Oh Sehun, tunangan Luhan" ujarnya mendesis membuat wanita yang disebelahnya hanya bisa tersenyum pahit mendengar pernyataan pria yang beberapa menit yang lalu sudah dengan tegas mengatakan kalau dirinya hanyalah masa lalunya.

**Flashback**

_Sehun merasa kesal karena Luhan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bercinta di tempat yang indah ini, menemukan fakta bahwa Kai dan Chanyeol sedang mencari kekasih mereka sehingga Sehun dan Luhan hanya benar-benar berdua membuat Sehun tambah kesal karena tidak bisa bercinta dengan kekasih-tidak- tunangannya saat ini"Harusnya dia tidak menolakku" kekeh Sehun masih sedikit merasa kesal_

_"Eh?" perhatian Sehun teralihkan saat melihat sebuah toko perhiasan tak jauh dari hotel tempatnya menginap "Aku akan membujuknya dengan cincin kalau begitu" ujar Sehun penuh semangat memasuki toko perhiasan tersebut_

_Tring~_

_Suara lonceng yang dipasang di toko tersebut berbunyi menandakan pengunjung yang datang, membuat si pengunjung, Oh Sehun, merasa senang karena toko tersebut tampak sepi, karena dia ingin memilih yang terbaik untuk Luhan_

_"Selamat malam tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu" Tanya seorang pegawai wanita menghampiri Sehun "Aku ingin cari cincin" balas Sehun seperlunya_

_"Cincin apa tuan? Cincin pasangan, tunangan atau cincin pernikahan" Tanya si wanita lagi_

_"Tunangan" balasnya lagi tanpa berbasa-basi. "Ini contoh cincin pertunangan yang disediakan di toko kami tuan. Semuanya asli buatan designer terkenal dari perancis" pegawai tersebut memberitahu Sehun_

_"Mana yang paling bagus" Tanya Sehun "Cincin polos berwarna perak dengan huruf L yang tersemat sangat kecil ini mempunyai arti Love si designer membuatnya saat melamar tunangannya dan hingga sekarang keduanya masih harmonis dan saling mencintai memasuki tahun pernikahan yang ke dua puluh tahun tuan"_

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sehun memastikan "Kami punya paper yang bisa kau baca agar tambah yakin tuan" kata si pegawai tersenyum meyakinkan Sehun. "Baiklah, aku mau yang itu. Bungkuskan untukku"

"Apa anda ingin menulis sesuatu atau hanya cincin ini?" Tanya si pegawai lagi "Ambilkan aku pena" perintah Sehun tersenyum dan mulai menuliskan kalimat gombalnya pada Luhan. Tidak, Sehun yakin ini bukan kalimat gombal karena dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang ia tuliskan di kertas itu.

"Ini.. aku sudah selesai" Sehun menyerahkan kertasnya dengan senyum sumringah "Pegawai kami akan membungkuskan cincin dan kartu ucapannya, tunggu sebentar tuan" dan tak lama si pegawai masuk membawa kartu dan cincin pesanan Sehun.

Selesai membayar, Sehun menunggu cincinnya datang, dan tak lama pegawai lain menghampirinya dengan tangan bergetar "I-ini tuan cincin pertunangan anda" kata si wanita menyerahkan cincin pada Sehun tanpa menatapnya.

Sehun mengernyit bingung dan hendak memaki si pegawai karena menurutnya kurang sopan, namun kerutan didahinya tiba-tiba hilang digantikan dengan tatapan tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat.

"Hyoojo-ya..Hyo noona. Ka-kaukah itu?" Tanya Sehun takut kalau dia salah orang. Si pegawai perlahan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan rindu dan berkaca-kaca. "Sehunna, ini aku" lirihnya tercekat.

Sehun merasa lega luar biasa karena ternyata mantan tunangan dan mantan calon istrinya ini baik-baik saja dan kini berdiri didepannya "Noona, syukurlah. Syukurlah kau bertahan" gumam Sehun yang langsung memeluk erat si wanita yang terlihat cantik walau hanya menggunakan seragam kerjanya ini.

"Ayo kita bicara. Ikut aku" Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menarik paksa tangan Hyoojo "Sehunna aku masih bekerja" elaknya melepas tangan Sehun

"Siapa manager disini?" tanya Sehun pada pegawai yang pakaiannya berbeda "Saya tuan, ada apa?" tanya si manager pada Sehun

"Pegawaimu ikut denganku sekarang, aku akan membayar kerugianmu tanpa pegawai malam ini. oke" Kata Sehun yang langsung menarik Hyoojo keluar toko.

Dan tak lama sampailah mereka di sebuah kafe dekat dengan hotel tempat Sehun menginap "Ini minumlah noona, kau pasti lelah" Sehun membawakan cappucino caramel untuk Hyoojo

"Gomawo" katanya pada Sehun "Untuk apa?" tanya Sehun bingung "Kau masih mengingat minuman kesukaanku" balasnya tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku tidak melupakanmu" ujar Sehun membalas senyumnya

"Kau apa kabar?" tanya Sehun dan Hyoojo bersamaan. Keduanya pun tertawa karena suasana canggung kentara sekali terasa di keduanya.

"Aku baik noona, bagaimana denganmu" Sehun menjawab terlebih dulu dan kembali bertanya. Hyoojo tampak menghela pelan nafasnya dan tersenyum lirih menatap Sehun "Aku hancur dihari pernikahan kita Sehunna, sejak itu aku mati secara batin" lirihnya berkaca-kaca.

"Mianhae" balas Sehun menyesal dan menggenggam erat tangan Hyoojo "Aku akan mengembalikan hidupmu, aku janji" ujar Sehun berjanji

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke Seoul, ayahmu membuangku dan orang tuaku jauh dari hidup kamu kami sebelumnya. Kami tak ada harapan Sehunna" lirih Hyoojo bercerita

"Noona, aku akan mengembalikan hidup dan karirmu. Aku janji" Sehun meyakinkan Hyoojo dan menggenggam tangannya erat. Hyoojo adalah seorang koki handal yang sudah membangun restaurantnya sendiri di Seoul, tapi karena skandalnya dengan ayah Sehun membuat dia harus membayar mahal atas kesalahan hubungannya dengan Sehun.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengembalikan cintaku saja? Aku hanya membutuhkan itu Sehunna" lirih Hyoojo menundukkan kepalanya bergetar. Dia tahu permintaannya tidak akan pernah terjadi karena Sehun sudah bertunangan dan baru saja dia membelikan cincin untuk tunangannya.

Sehun tersenyum lirih dan menarik bangku kesamping Hyoojo dia kemudian membawa Hyoojo ke pelukannya "Maaf aku membuat hidupmu hancur. Aku berjanji akan mengembalikan hidupmu seperti yang sebelumnya, tapi aku sangat minta maaf untuk hubungan kita noona, aku- .. selama aku mencarimu, selama aku menunggumu. Aku mengenal seorang pria yang dengan sabar terus menungguku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, dia hanya pria kecil polos yang terlalu baik untukku, hingga akhirnya aku terjatuh dalam sosoknya dan berakhir dengan sangat mencintainya hingga sekarang. Maafkan aku" lirih Sehun memeluk Hyoojo erat

"Kau egois Sehunna, kita hampir menikah. Tidak bisakah kita memulainya lagi dari awal, tidak bisakah kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan pria itu. Aku membutuhkanmu, aku mohon" pinta Hyoojo terisak pilu, karena mantan calon suaminya sudah benar-benar berpaling padanya.

"Kita bicara besok, kau terlalu emosi sekarang. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Luhan" ujar Sehun menangkup wajah Hyoojo

"Apa aku benar tidak harapan?" tanyanya pada Sehun "Noona aku mohon, jangan teruskan lagi. Ikut aku ke hotel, aku akan memesan kamar untukmu dan aku akan membawamu pulang ke Seoul. Aku akan bertanggung jawah untuk hidupmu di Seoul, aku janji" balas Sehun mengahpus air mata Hyoojo. Hyoojo yang merasa tak punya harapan pun hanya bisa terisak pelan dan mengangguk lemah

"Gomawo, kita bicara besok. Sekarang kau ikut aku" Sehun memutuskan untuk berbicara lebih banyak dengan Hyoojo besok pagi dengan Luhan disampingnya agar tunangannya tidak salah paham "Apa kau bersamanya ke sini?" tanya Hyoojo pada Sehun yang menggenggamnya "Iya dia disini bersamaku. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu padanya" balas Sehun tersenyum membuat Hyoojo hanya diam menahan rasa sakitnya.

**End of flashback**

"Lepaskan dia" geram Sehun karena Luhan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Joong Ki "Kau yang lepaskan dia" pekik Luhan memerah karena Sehun juga melakukan hal yang membuatnya sangat marah.

"Kau!" geram Sehun melepaskan tautannya pada Hyoojo dan berjalan penuh amarah ke arah tunangannya "Ikut aku" Sehun menarik paksa Luhan membuat Joong Ki sedikit kesal dan menahannya "Jangan ganngu sialan" geram Sehun dan

BUGH!

"SEHUN!" pekik Luhan

Sehun mendaratkan pukulannya telak di wajah Joongki membuatnya tersungkur di tanah dengan sudut bibirnya berdarah

"Kau menyebalkan!" pekik Luhan memaki Sehun dan membantu Joongki berdiri "Ayo hyung kita pergi" katanya merasa tak enak hati karena Sehun memukul wajahnya

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana?" desis Sehun mencengkram erat lengan Luhan "Lepaskan" balas Luhan melepaskan cengkraman Sehun dan membawa Joongki pergi darisana

"Xi Luhan! kembali" teriak Sehun namun Luhan mengabaikannya.

"Sialan!" geram Sehun menendang meja yang ada didekatnya dengan kasar.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Siapa yang selingkuh, kalian saja yang terlalu sibuk" gerutu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang baru selesai memberi pengarahan pada siswa baru dan dibawa paksa oleh kekasih mereka ke taman belakang di hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Yang penting kan kami disini sekarang. Besok kami akan membawa kalian pulang" kekeh Kai mengusak sayang rambut Kyungsoo

"Acara kami sampai lusa" Baekhyun memberitahu kekasih dan temannya itu "Yasudah kami juga disini sampai lusa" balas Chanyeol santai

"Hitung-hitung liburan, iya kan Kai?" tanya Chanyeol meminta dukungan "Benar sekali yeol" cengir Kai dan Chanyeol yang bertos ria didepan kekasih mereka yang hanya bisa tertawa karena kelakuan konyol keduanya.

"Eh? Bukankah itu Luhan? dia dengan siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya membuat ketiga orang lainnya ikut melihat kearah Luhan

"Kyung, bukannya itu Joongki hyung?" tanya Baekhyun menydari pria yang dipapah Luhan "K-kau benar" ucap Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Ish rusa itu cari mati" gumam Kai yang langsung berlari menghampiri Luhan

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kai terengah merentangkan tangannya mencegah Luhan pergi "Minggir" desis Luhan yang kesalnya merembet kemana-mana

"Kenapa mendesis padaku, aku salah apa?" tanya Kai tak terima

"Lu, dia siapa? Kau mau kemana?" terdengar suara Chanyeol yang juga mendekati Luhan bertanya padanya "Bukan urusan kalian, minggir aku bilang" balas Luhan masih emosi menabrak bahu Kai dan Chanyeol dengan kasar.

"Ish kau kenapa sih" geram Kai namun Chanyeol mencegahnya "Dilihat dari keadaan pria itu sepertinya Sehun yang melakukannya. Biarkan saja dulu, kita tanya pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka sepertinya kenal pria itu" katanya menenangkan Kai

Kai mendesah nafasnya kesal dan kemudian mengangguk pelan "baiklah" katanya mengikuti Chanyeol membiarkan Luhan bersama pria asing itu

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Apa dia tunanganmu Lu, posesif sekali" cibir Joongki yang membawa Luhan kekamarnya, awalnya dia mengatakan pada Luhan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja, tapi Luhan keras kepala mengatakan kalau dia akan mengobati memar yang dibuat oleh Sehun pada wajah tampan hyungnya ini.

"Iya. Dia orangnya, ahhhh… sudahlah jangan bahas dia. Aku sedang kesal" ujar Luhan tiba-tiba berteriak membuat Joongki terkekeh

"Kau cemburu bodoh" cibir Joongki terang-terangan "Ani, dia yang cemburu" katanya percaya diri "Yasudah kalau begitu setelah ini dia akan tidur dengan wanita itu" balas Joongki menggoda Luhan

"Andwae!" jerit Luhan semakin kesal "Makanya cepat bertemu dengan tunanganmu, dia akan semakin membenciku kalau tahu kau disini" saran Joongki pada Luhan "Nanti setelah aku membersihkan lukamu aku akan menemuinya." Ujar Luhan yang kembali mengompres memar hyungnya

"Adikku sudah besar ya? Ah.. hatiku tiba-tiba sakit mengetahui kau sudah memiliki tunangan"Katanya mendramatisir "Cih! Siapa suruh menolakku saat aku terang-terangan mengatakan menyukaimu" cibir Luhan

"Kau tidak pernah menyukaiku bodoh, kau hanya mengagumiku" balas Joongki berbangga diri

"Terserah! Jangan berisik" ujar Luhan kembali focus pada memar hyungnya "Aigoo, imut sekali luluku yang sudah dewasa" katanya tertawa mengusak rambut Luhan membuat Luhan mau tak mau ikut tertawa karena hyungnya masih hyung yang tampan dan konyol.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Namanya Joong Ki, Song Joong Ki, Luhan biasa memanggilnya Joongie hyung. Dia pria pertama yang Luhan sukai" Kyungsoo sedang menjelaskan kepada ketiga pria yang tampaknya gusar karena Luhan bersama pria lain

"Sebenarnya berapa pria yang Luhan sukai saatbelum bertemu denganku" geram Sehun mengusak kasar rambutnya.

Mereka kini sedang berada di restaurant hotel. Setelah memesan kamar untuk Hyoojo, Sehun dipaksa Kai dan Chanyeol untuk ikut mereka dan menjelaskan kenapa Luhan bisa semarah dan sekesal itu.

"Entahlah, setahuku dia hanya menyukai Yoochun dan Jongie hyung semasa dulu. Tapi Luhan sepertinya hanya kagum pada keduanya, dia tidak benar-benar mencintai mereka seperti dia mencintaimu bodoh tenang saja" cibir Baekhyun menenangkan Sehun yang tampak seperti orang gila

"Yang jelas Joongie hyung tidak pernah membalas perasaan Luhan tentu saja. Luhan hanya dianggap adik olehnya. Sejak dulu setahuku, kalau sekarang aku kurang tahu" kekeh Kyungsoo membuat Sehun mendesah frustasi.

"Lalu Luhan dimana sekarang? Apa dia akan tidur dengan bajingan itu" geram Sehun menoleh kesana kemari berharap Luhan ada disekitanrnya sekarang

"Aku disini dan dia bukan bajingan" suara yang sangat familiar itu terdengar masih sangat kesal dan marah "Lu, kau darimana saja" Sehun dengan polosnya memeluk Luhan membuat Luhan yang masih kesal memaksanya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau harus minta maaf padanya" ujar Luhan sangat dingin "Aku tidak salah. Siapa suruh dia menggandengmu" balas Sehun tak mau kalah

"KAU JUGA MENGGANDENG WANITA ITU" pekik Luhan yang kembali emosi mengingat Sehun dan wanita lain bergenggaman erat.

"Lu, dia Hyoojo, wanita yang selama ini aku cari, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada-.."

"MEMPERKENALKAN AKU PADANYA UNTUK APA? UNTUK MENGUCAPKAN SELAMAT TINGGAL PADAKU? KAU JAHAT OH SEHUN!" teriak Luhan frustasi dan ketakutan

"Lu, tidak enak dilihat banyak orang" Baekhyun berlari memeluk Luhan yang kini menangis tersedu di pelukannya

"Sehun berhenti memaksanya! Dan wanita apa? Kau belum cerita pada kami. Dasar pria menyebalkan" gerutu Kyungsoo menghampiri Luhan dan merangkul lengannya "Kau tidur dengan kami Lu" katanya tajam pada Sehun membuat Sehun kembali frustasi

"Sampai besok" ujar Kyungsoo dingin meninggalkan kekasihnya dan teman-teman Luhan membawa Luhan kekamarnya dan Baekhyun

"H-hey apa mereka juga marah pada kita?" tanya Kai tercekat merasa ngeri dengan situasi ini "Kepalaku sakit" gumam Chanyeol yang masih tak paham dengan situasi ini

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan paginya keadaan tidak semakin baik, Luhan semakin gencar menghindari ketiga temannya membuat ketiganya terutama Sehun menjadi sangat gusar karenanya. Setiap salah satu dari mereka mendekat Luhan akan menjerit tak jarang menangis, membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mati-matian melarang mereka untuk berbicara dengan Luhan saat ini.

Seperti saat ini, mereka sarapan di waktu yang sama namun berbeda tempat. Luhan sarapan bersama Joongki, Kai dan Chanyeol bersama kekasih mereka sementara Sehun yang memang tidak berniat membuat Luhan tambah marah sarapan dengan Hyoojo, dia tidak punya pilihan lain karena Hyoojo sendirian disini, dia tidak bisa egois meninggalkannya sendirian karena tidak mengenal siapapun dihotel ini.

"Kalian masih bertengkar?" tanya Joongki yang kaget karena pagi-pagi buta Luhan sudah didepan kamarnya dan mengajaknya sarapan bersama "Lihat saja si idiot itu, dia bahkan lebih memilih bersama mantan calon istrinya daripada bersama tunangannya" desis Luhan menatap tajam kearah meja Sehun

"Lu, kau juga sangat posesif ya? Mungkin saja tunanganmu memang hanya ingin menolongnya bukan kembali bersama wanita itu" kekeh Joongki membela Sehun

"Dia mencari wanita itu dua tahun ini hyung. Sekarang mereka bertemu, ya tentu saja mereka akan kembali bersama dan Sehun meninggalkanku" lirih Luhan tersenyum pahit

Joongki tersenyum gemas dan mengusak kasar rambut Luhan "Kalau begitu ikut denganku saja" katanya memberitahu Luhan "Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Luhan bingung

"Aku ke Seoul nanti malam Lu karena besok aku harus terbang ke Jepang"

"MWO? Kenapa dadakan sekali" pekik Luhan merasa kesal "Aku ada bisnis disana, kau mau ikut aku?" tawar Joongki asal "MAU!" Luhan menjawab antusias

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri, kau yakin mau ikut denganku dan meninggalkan pria mu" kekeh Joongki yang kembali mengusak rambut Luhan dengan gemas.

Luhan menatap lirih ke arah Sehun dan bergumam tak jelas "Mana bisa aku meninggalkannya" katanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di meja

"Bagaimana kalau makan malam bersama hari ini? Anggap sebagai salam perpisahan kita Lu" ujar Joongki memberi usul

"Baiklah! Setuju" girang Luhan tertawa senang, membuat ketiga pasang mata yang lainnya mendecih sebal terutama sepasang mata yang jelas-jelas pemilik dari rusa itu "Berhenti membuatku kesal Lu" geramnya mengepalkan tangan erat

"Kenapa kau duduk disini kalau kau sangat kesal dia dengan orang lain?" Tanya Hyoojo yang merasa Sehun malah tidak menghargainya sama sekali

"Aku menemanimu" balas Sehun masih menatap tajam Luhan

"Tidak perlu. Aku biasa sendiri, kau urusi saja urusanmu" lirihnya berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sehun

Sehun baru menyadari kalau dia sangat keterlaluan pada mantan calon istrinya ini, dengan berat hati dia mengejarnya yang jelas-jelas melalui meja Luhan, membuat Luhan kembali lesu dan berkaca-kaca "Kau lihat mereka hyung, aku benar tidak ada harapan" gumamnya menyembunyikan wajahnya di meja.

Kai dan Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun mengejar wanita itu pun kembali menggerutu pada Sehun "Bisa-bisanya dia begitu, dasar albino" cibir Kai yang sudah bangun dari mejanya ingin menjemput Luhan

Namun sebelum kakinya melangkah, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tampak berjalan mendekati meja Luhan, terlihat mereka menenangkan Luhan dan tak lama tertawa bersama dengan Joongki menmbuat kedua partner Sehun ini, tak kalah mirisnya karena bernasib sama dengan Sehun "Apa tidak ada yang bisa aku bunuh disini" geram Kai kesal menendang meja makan dan pergi meninggakan restaurant hotel, Chanyeol yang juga sangat kesal hanya bisa mendesah kasar dan ikut meninggalkan restaurant hotel.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Noona berhenti!" teriak Sehun namun Hyoojo tetap berjalan semakin menjauh kea rah pintu keluar. Hal ini sebenarnya membuat Sehun tak sabaran dan terpaksa mengejarnya "Kau pikir kau mau kemana?" geramnya mencengkram erat tangan Hyoojo

"Urusi saja tunanganmu itu" teriaknya penuh kesakitan "Aku akan mengurusi Luhanku nanti, yang jelas aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Aku harus mengembalikan hidupmu, aku sudah berjanji kan" katanya melembut

"TIDAK PERLU MERASA BERSALAH PADAKU SEHUNNA! AKU SUDAH CUKUP TIDAK DIHARGAI SIAPAPUN DAN KINI KAU YANG TAK SAMA SEKALI MENGHARGAIKU" teriaknya bergetar penuh amarah.

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam dan tak lama menatap wanita yang pernah mengisi hidupnya ini "Mianhae" hanya itu yang bisa Sehun ucapkan.

"Biarkan aku pergi" katanya memaksa agar Sehun melepas cengkramannya "Ani" balasnya keras kepala "Ke-kenapa kau harus bertemu dengannya? Kenapa kita tidak bisa bersama lagi Sehunna" tangisan Hyoojo pun pecah, dia berjongkok dan menangis terisak mengeluarkan semua amarah dan sakit hatinya selama dua tahun ini, membuat Sehun kembali merasakan rasa bersalah yang teramat.

Sehun ikut berjongkok disana dan memaksa Hyoojo menatapnya "Aku tahu aku menyakitimu dengan sangat, aku minta maaf. Tapi untuk kembali bersama aku rasa itu adalah hal terakhir yang aku pikirkan. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan kehidupanmu yang layak jauh sebelum kita bertemu, hanya itu. Aku mencintai Luhan, dan aku tidak bisa membuatnya merasa ditinggalkan" lirih Sehun sangat menyesal

"Kau egois" tuduhnya dengan cepat "Kenapa harus pria itu? Dia terlihat sangat egois. Kenapa dia tidak mati sa.."

"Noona!" bentak Sehun memotong ucapan Hyoojo dengan membuatnya tersentak "Aku yang salah disini, jadi jangan pernah melibatkan Luhan apalagi sampai ingin membuatnya mati. Sudah banyak yang ingin membunuhnya, dan mereka semua berakhir mengenaskan" Sehun entah kenapa sangat marah saat Hyoojo yang ia kenal begitu baik, tega meluncurkan kalimat yang sekeji itu.

Hyoojo berhenti menangis dan menatap takut pada Sehun "Maaf" lirihnya merasa takut. Sehun hanya bisa kembali menghela nafa frustasinya, karena hanya ada Luhan yang terus berputar saat ini "Bukan salahmu, ayo kembali kekamarmu dan tunggu aku menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk kepulanganmu ke Seoul besok" katanya meraih paksa tangan Hyoojo dan membawanya kembali kekamarnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu. Hanya satu" katanya menahan Sehun yang ingin menariknya pergi "Katakan" balas Sehun

"Apa aku sudah tidak berarti apa-apa lagi untukmu" tanyanya bergetar

Sehun membawa wanita didepannya ini ke pelukannya "Kau berarti untuk masa laluku. Terimakasih untuk waktu indah yang pernah kita lewati bersama, maaf merusak hidupmu. Aku akan mengembalikan semua hidupmu" katanya memeluk meyakinkan Hyoojo

"Bukan itu yang kutanyakan, apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?" lirihnya bertanya "Noona, kau tahu jawabanku kan? Aku tidak ingin semakin menyakitimu" balas Sehun menatap Hyoojo

"Katakan" tantang Hyoojo. Awalnya Sehun tampak ragu namun dia menghela nafasnya lembut mengatakannya dengan pasti "Aku mencintai Luhan, maaf" .

**..**

**..**

**..**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan sore hari, seharian ini Sehun menyiapkan tiket, tempat tinggal dan semua keperluan Hyoojo saat dia kembali ke Korea. Hyoojo akan pulang sendiri terlebih dulu ke Seoul untuk membangun karirnya yang sempat hancur karena ayah Sehun, dan sebagai permintaan maaf, Sehun berjanji akan mengembalikan hidupnya walau tak bisa mengembalikan cintanya.

Selagi berjalan ke lobi hotel untuk mengambil beberapa keperluannya Sehun berpapasan dengan Luhan. Keduanya saling menatap dan tak lama Luhan kembali berulah dengan memanfaatkan kehadiran Joongki yang kebetulan juga ada di lobi hotel "Hyung, kita jadi makan malam kan" tanyanya sengaja dikeraskan agar Sehun mendengarnya.

"Eh? Lu? Kau bilang mau mencari tuna-" mulut Joongki dibekap Luhan tiba-tiba, dia yang bingung pun menyadari kenapa Luhan bertingkah kekanakan karena orang yang dicari Luhan sudah berada didepannya dan sedang menatap tajam kea rah mereka.

"Jadi kan?" katanya yang kembali sengaja merangkul Joongki "Hmm tentu saja, aku sudah memesan restaurant mahal untuk kita" timpalnya membalas Luhan.

Sehun benar-benar geram melihat pemandangan didepannya, tapi karena tidak mau tersulut emosinya, dia sengaja berjalan lurus ke arah Luhan dan menabrak bahunya pelan, membuat Luhan menoleh dan mendapati wajah super dingin dan tak peduli dari tunangannya.

Ting!

Terdengar pintu lift terbuka dan tak lama tertutup saat Sehun menekan tombolnya, mereka masih bertatapan dengan bermusuhan sampai akhirnya pintu lift benar-benar tertutup "Lihat kan? Dia semakin menyebalkan" lirih Luhan melepas rangkulan Joongki

"Kau yang mencari gara-gara anak bodoh. Cepat minta maaf padanya" saran Joongki mengusak rambut Luhan "Tidak mau! Dia yang salah." Katanya keras kepala

"Jangan mencariku kalau sebentar lagi kau menangis patah hati" goda Joongki membuat Luhan mendelik padanya "Ngomong-ngomong kau benar-benar sudah memesan restaurant untuk kita? aigoo imut sekali hyung ku" puji Luhan

"Tentu saja belum,. Itu akting bodoh" kekeh Joongki meninggalkan Luhan yang tampak seperti orang bodoh. "Sampai bertemu nanti malam Lu" Joongki mengingatkan Luhan dan melambai ke arahnya "Hyung kau benar-benar!" geram Luhan yang memutuskan berjalan sebentar.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Dan bukan Luhan namanya kalau tidak ceroboh saat berjalan sendiri, saat memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri, dia sampai di gang yang agak sepi. Awalnya ingin berakting terlihat sedang dalam bahaya agar Sehun datang menolongnya, tapi sial. Karena ternyata ada anjing gila yang sepertinya kelaparan, awalnya Luhan berfikir anjing tersebut seperti Monggu dan Janggu, tapi saat dia menyapa si anjing liar ini, dia malah dikejar membuatnya terpaksa berlari dan membuatnya jatuh ke selokan yang sangat kotor membuatnya mendapatkan luka di lutut dan lengannya.

"Cih, benar-benar bocah" cibir Kai saat membersihkan luka Luhan. Dia dan Chanyeol cukup kaget karena beberapa waktu lalu pintu kamar mereka diketuk dengan kencang dan mendapati Luhan yang terengah menangis ketakutan dan sangat bau.

"Yeolieeee" adu Luhan karena Kai terus mengatainya bocah "Minum dulu" Chanyeol memberikan segelas air pada Luhan "Anjing idiot" Luhan kembali menggerutu mengingat anjing tersebut mengejarnya dengan kencang

"Kau yang idiot" cibir Kai sengaja menekan luka Luhan membuatnya kembali menangis "Ish, biar Chanyeol saja, hitam menyebalkan" gerutu Luhan tapi Kai memaksa Luhan kembali duduk di sofa lagi.

"Yak! Kau pikir tanganmu kemana?" teriak Luhan yang memang hanya kini menggunakan bathrobe, keduanya memaksa Luhan untuk mandi terlebih dulu baru mereka mau membersihkan lukanya. Tapi bukan Kai kalau tidak pernah menggoda Luhan, tangannya terang-terangan masuk kedalam paha Luhan dan mengelus menggoda Luhan

"Aku pikir disitu ada luka" cengirnya membuat Luhan melotot kesal "Selesai. Ayo kita makan. Kau pasti lapar" Katanya duduk di sebelah Chanyeol menatap Luhan

"Makan? Memang ini jam berapa?" tanya Luhan bingung "Hampir jam delapan malam Lu" Chanyeol yang menjawab

"MWO?"" pekik Luhan berteriak "Kenapa sih?" tanya Kai jengkel "ASTAGA! AKU ADA JANJI MAKAN MALAM DENGAN JOONGKI HYUNG!" Luhan kembali memekik dan segera mencari pakaiannya, membuat kedua orang yang sedang duduk di sofa menatap jengkel ke arahnya. "Kau makan malam dengan kami Lu" Chanyeol memberitahu Luhan

"Malam ini tidak bisa yeol" balas Luhan masih sibuk mencari pakaiannya.

Cklek!

Terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan penghuninya yang lain "Ada apa?" tanya Sehun yang bingung melihat Kai dan Chanyeol tampak gusar

"Rusamu akan makan malam berdua dengan pria itu" Kai memberitahu Sehun

"Biarkan saja" jawaban Sehun sontak membuat Luhan sedikit terdiam dan membuatnya berdenyut sakit hati karena Sehun tampaknya benar-benar sudah tak peduli padanya.

"Kalian dicari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka menunggu di lobi" Sehun berbaring dikasurnya memberitahu Kai dan Chanyeol

"Terserah kalian berdua. Kalau mau putus lakukan secepatnya, kami lelah melihat tingkah kalian" geram Chanyeol keluar kamar membanting pintu diikuti Kai yang juga membanting pintunya, meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan berdua dikamar. Luhan sendiri kembali menyibukkan diri dan merutuk dirinya karena tidak membawa sepasang pakaian formal.

"Kakimu kenapa?" tanya Sehun yang menopang berat badannya dengan satu tangan bersender di kasur "Bukan urusanmu" balas Luhan yang masih merasa sakit hati.

"Baiklah. Bukan urusanku. Selamat bersenang-senang kalau begitu" balas Sehun membuat ekpektasi Luhan berantakan, dia pikir Sehun akan menghampirinya dan memeluknya karena khawatir.

"Cih menyebalkan sekali" lirihnya bergetar menahan kesal "ishh, kemana bajuku" geramnya tak menemukan pakaian yang cocok

"Baiklah, pinjam Kyungie saja. Dia pasti bawa banyak" ujar Luhan berjalan ke pintu keluar, namun saat melewati kasur tempat Sehun berbaring, tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik membuatnya duduk disamping Sehun

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sudah terlambat" geram Luhan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sehun di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana?" desis Sehun yang sudah duduk merengkuh pinggang Luhan

"Tentu saja ingin makan malam dengan hy…"

"Mmmmpph?!" Luhan mengerang tertahan. Saat Sehun dengan tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya dan sedetik kemudian bibirnya dengan Sehun menyatu sempurna, lidah Sehun mulai menekan-nekan bibir bawahnya yang mulai memerah dan bengkak. Tubuhnya sesaat serasa lumer, dan kakinya jadi lemas. Sehun terus melumat bibir Luhan dengan menuntut, kemudian menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam bibir Luhan, Sehun menyesap seluruh rasa yang ada di dalam goa hangat Luhan, saling bertukar saliva dan menekan-nekan lidah si rusa agar menyerah dan tak lagi keras kepala. Luhan menyerah, dia membiarkan Sehun menguasai mulutnya.

"Ngh! Mmmhhh!" desah Luhan tertahan, saat tangan Sehun menjalar masuk ke dalam baju mandinya, menekan nipplesnya yang mulai menegang, kemudian mencubitnya hingga memerah. Sehun melepaskan pautan bibirnya, membuat napas Luhan tersengal-sengal.

"A-aaakhhh… Sehunnie!" desahnya keras saat bibir Sehun mulai melumat lehernya, menjilati dengan kasar dan menggigitnya keras hingga membentuk tanda kemerahan. Tangan Sehun kini bergerak untuk mendorong tubuh ringkih Luhan hingga jatuh ke atas kasur, tanpa melepaskan lumatannya yang terus memberikan tanda kemerahan di leher putih pucat rusanya.

Luhan hanya bisa menggeliat resah, saat tangan Sehun yang besar membelai perut ratanya, kemudian menjalar turun menuju kejantanan Luhan yang mulai berdiri tegak. "Uuuhh…. Se-sehun…." Desahnya, saat namja tampan itu berhasil meraup kejantanannya yang mungil.

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan, kemudian berbisik pelan, "Kau pikir kau mau kemana hmm… kau hanya akan disini menemaniku bukan pria bodoh itu" seringai Sehun namun diabaikan Luhan yang sedang dalam kenikmatannya

Sehun mengocok kejantanannya dengan cara yang cukup kasar, membuat miliknya berdenyut-denyut dan mengeluarkan pre-cum.

"Kau milikku, rusa nakal…" ujar Sehun tegas, membuang baju mandi Luhan, membuat tubuh pucat Luhan jadi polos tanpa tertutup sehelai benang pun.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan lapar, tubuh putih pucat itu terlihat begitu sempurna. Ditambah wajah Luhan yang kini penuh keringat, bibirnya terbuka sedikit dengan saliva mengalir di ujungnya.

"Lu… Hmmmppp…" Sehun mencium Luhan lagi dan lagi, menghisap dan melumat bibir Luhan. Tangannya memilin-milin kasar kedua puting Luhan yang sudah menegang sepenuhnya, kemudian menarik-nariknya kuat.

"Akkhh.. Sehun…. Nggghh!" Luhan mendesah sejadi-jadinya, saat bibir Sehun beralih menghisap dan mengemut putingnya, sekali menekan-nekan dengan lidah dan menggigitnya hingga semakin memerah.

Tangannya tanpa sadar malah menekan-nekan kepala Sehun, mengarahkan bibir menggoda Sehun ke puting satunya lagi, agar mendapat perlakuan yang sama.

Jilatan Sehun bergerak turun, menuju kejantanan Luhan yang sudah basah sempurna karena cairan bening pre-cum. Sehun menjilat pusar Luhan membuat perut ratanya basah, Luhan mempererat pegangannya pada kain kasur yang sudah terlihat berantakkan saat lidah basah Sehun mendekati pusat tersensitifnya.

Sehun mengecup puncak kejantanan Luhan, "Luuu… Mhhh…" ujarnya mulai mengemut kejantanan Luhan yang berukuran kecil.

Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Sehun dan terus mendesah kenikmatan karena perlakuan Sehun.

"S-sehunnn-akkkhh" desah Luhan yang mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya.

Sehun membiarkan Luhan beristirahat sebentar, setelah dirasa cukup dia ingin membuat Luhan kembali terangsang

"Kita belum selesai sayang" desah Sehun dengan suara seksinya

Luhan hanya pasrah mengangguk ketika Sehun mulai menghisap dan mengocok puting dan juniornya secara bersamaan. Luhan kembali terangsang dan siap mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa dari Sehun lagi.

Sehun yang terus mencium Luhan ingin terus memberikan kenikmatan untuk Luhan dan dirinya. Ciuman Sehun turun kebawah lagi, ia menemukan kejantanan Luhan namun kali ini mengabaikannya.

Sehun lebih memilih memasukkan lidahnya keluar masuk ke lubang Luhan, menusuk-nusuk pintu analnya yang berkedut-kedut.

"Luu…. Kau… slrrrp…. Nikmat…." Ujarnya sambil menghisap-hisap pintu anal Luhan yang berdenyut minta di isi.

"S-sehun, te-ruskan" pinta Luhan yang merasa sangat nikmat dengan perlakuan Sehun

"Ngghh…" Luhan kembali berjengit merasakan lidah hangat Sehun kembali membalut kejantanannya dan menghisapnya

"Hmmmh… Baby Lu… Kau… Hmpph… nikmat sekali" ujarnya sambil menghisap-hisap kejantanan Luhan yang kembali mengeluarkan pre-cum.

Tanganya tidak tinggal diam, dilesakkannya dua jari masuk ke dalam lubang Luhan  
"Se-Sehun…. Uhhhh…" kata Luhan kenikmatan saat jari-jari Sehunbergerak keluar masuk dengan agak kasar.

Sehun semakin terangsang saat jari-jarinya diremas lembut oleh lubang Luhan yang masih tetap terasa sempit. Ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan segera memasukkan juniornya, hingga seluruhnya masuk kedalam lubang Luhan dalam satu sentakan

"Se-sehuunn!" Pekik Luhan tertahan karena perlakuan Sehun yang tiba-tiba

"Maaf sayang, aku tidak tahan lagi" ucap Sehun membenarkan letak poni Luhan agar dapat melihatnya dia memberikan kesempatan pada Luhan untuk membiasakan diri dengan keberadaan juniornya di lubang Luhan

"Aku masih kesal padamu" protes Luhan menggeliatkan badannya agar jari Sehun keluar dari lubangnya, alih-alih menuruti keinginan Luhan, Sehun malah tersenyum nakal dan berbisik pada Luhan

"Kalau begitu aku juga kesal padamu. Terima hukumanmu cantik" membuat Luhan was-was akan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang akan ia terima setelah ini

Sehun sendiri tersenyum melihat Luhan yang begitu menggairahkan, badan ramping nya yang memiliki kiss mark dimana-mana, pipi pucatnya yang penuh semburat merah, napasnya yang terengah-engah, matanya yang separuh terpejam, bibir merahnya yang bengkak, dan jangan lupakan kejantanan mungil nan basah milik Luhan yang masih berdiri tegak, seakan sedang memohon agar Sehun untuk kembali melumatnya

Sehun tanpa mau menunggu lama, langsung mengeluarkan kejantanannya hingga tinggal tersisa kepalanya saja, kemudian langsung memasukkannya lagi dengan keras hingga mengenai titik terdalam milik Luhan.

"Se-sehunn! AAARRGGH!" Teriak Luhan yang terkejut, karena lubangnya yang sempit, dan sensitive dihajar tanpa ampun oleh milik Sehun yang berukuran besar.

Sehun tersenyum menggoda, "Enak kan Lu? Kau akan sangat menyukainya saat aku menggerakannya…" ujar Sehun sambil terus menggerayangi tubuh Luhan tanpa menghentikan sodokannya.

Luhan makin memejamkan matanya, nafsunya mengalahkan kekesalannya pada pria yang sedang mengerjai tubuhnya ini, membuat si pria yang berperan sebagai seme ini menyeringai karena berhasil menjinakan rusanya "Ha…aaaghh…. Ngghhh…haa…." Desahnya penuh kenikmatan, saat Sehun makin mempercepat tempo genjotan pada lubangnya yang tetap sempit.

"So tight…. Lu…. Hgggh…." Erang Sehun, kejantanannya serasa diremas dan dipijat-pijat oleh lubang Luhann yang hangat, sempit dan terus berkedut-kedut.

Luhan kembali mendesah , "Haaaghhh…. Sehun..Ngghhh…. Uuuhhh….." bibirnya terbuka sedikit dan matanya terus terpejam menikmati kenikmatan yang serasa terus menggelitiki titik sensitifnya tiada henti.

"A-aku mau keluar…. Uhhh…." Ucap Luhan yang sepertinya akan klimaks. Namun hal itu tidak dibiarkan oleh Sehun, ia ingin klimaksnya bersamaan dengan dirinya. Sehun menutupi lubang kecil di kejantanan Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tidak sekarang sayang, ingat! Aku sedang menghukummu" ucap Sehun yang terus menyodok lubang Luhan tanpa ampun, membuat Luhan meracau kesakitan dan kenikmatan secara bersamaan

"Se-sehun aku mohon" pinta Luhan disela desahannya

"Mohon apa sayang?" Tanya Sehun menggoda

"Aku akan ingin keluar" mohon Luhan

"Baiklah. Aku bantu" seringai Sehun yang kemudian membalik tubuh Luhan, membuatnya beralih pada posisi menungging dari belakang, dan segera melesakkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam dan melakukan penetrasi dari belakang.

Hal ini tentu membuat Luhan diambang rasa nikmat serta gelisah, karena tidak juga dapat melepaskan hasratnya. Satu tangan Sehun tetap memegangi kejantanan Luhan, sedangkan tangan lainnya mencubit dan meremas-remas dada Luhan yang sudah menegang dan merah.

Sehun terus menggerakkan kejantanannya keluar masuk dengan tempo yang cepat.  
"Kau nikmat sayang!" ujar Sehun memuji Luhan,

Sehun kemudian membalik lagi tubuh Luhan menjadi tertidur di kasur dengan posisi terguling. Sehun melakukan gerakan penetrasi dari samping.

"Huuuuhhh… Ooohhh! Sehun…! ….. Le-lepaskannn aku benar-benar ingin keluar!" Desah Luhan penuh nikmat sekaligus sakit, karena hasratnya masih belum juga boleh keluar.

"Belum sayang." Kata sehun yang masih menutupi lubang kejantanan Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. Luhan sudah frustasi mencengkram erat bedcover yang sudah berantakan karena kegiatan mereka

Sehun kembali mengubah posisi menjadi duduk dengan Luhan berada di atas pangkuannya, tentu saja tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubang Luhan yang semakin lama semakin ketat membawanya menuju klimaks.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa sedikit, Luhan menggerakkan tubuhnya naik hingga kejantanan Sehun hanya tersisa ujungnya, kemudian menghujamkan tubuhnya keras, "Ahhk! Haaahhh…. Uhhh…"

"SShhh…. Luu,aaahhh…" desah Sehun dengan mata terpejam , dirinya begitu menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya.

Luhan bergerak naik turun dengan tubuh berhiaskan keringat, belum lagi nipplesnya yang mengacung tepat di depan wajah Sehun. Sehun tidak membuang kesempatan ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke nippple Luhan dan mengemutnya keras membuat Luhan semakin menggila.

"Haaaagghhh… Ahhhh! Haaaahh…" desahan Luhan semakin terdengar keras. Gerakkannya semakin cepat, kejantanan Sehun serasa membesar dan berdenyut-denyut di dalam lubangnya.

Luhan berusaha mempercepat tempo gerakan naik-turunnya, disela kenikmatan di dada dan rasa sakit di kejantanannya yang belum bisa mencapai klimaks.

"Ssshhh…. Haaah…" Sehun mendesah lega saat kejantanannya menyemburkan benih putih lengketnya yang hangat ke dalam Lubang Luhan.

Disaat yang hampir bersamaan, Sehun melepaskan genggamannya pada ujung kejantanan Luhan, membuat Luhan mendesah nikmat, "Ahhhkkk…. Haaaa…." Desah keduanya bersamaan

Setelah menikmati orgasme, Sehun mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam lubang Luhan yang sudah penuh dan basah oleh cairan miliknya.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan.  
Luhan masih terengah-engah, napasnya memburu, namun dirinya merasa lega sekaligus nikmat disaat bersamaan.

"Kau benar-benar menghukumku hah? Harusnya kan aku yang marah" kesal Luhan memukul dada Sehun

Sehun tertawa renyah dan membawa Luhan kepelukannya, "kau salah karena kau selingkuh nakal, mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu makan malam romantis dengan pria menyebalkan itu" cibir Sehun yang kembali meraup bibir Luhan

Luhan yang mulai kehabisan nafas sedikit mendorong dada Sehun "Sehunnie sesak" erangnya menggerutu, dan dengan berat hati Sehun melepaskan lumatannya.

"Dan Joongki hyung tidak menyebalkan! Kau yang menyebalkan" geram Luhan yang kembali merasa kesal pada Sehun.

Sehun mengernyit bingung dan baru menyadari beberapa hal "Sayang kenapa kau jadi sangat kesal padaku? Aku salah apa?" Tanyanya memastikan tebakannya.

"Dasar egois! Mata belang! Kau jelas-jelas sedang berselingkuh didepanku. Tidak-.. Sebenarnya bukan selingkuh.. Kau miliknya" lirih Luhan menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

Sehun tersenyum karena tebakannya benar kalau pria kecilnya ini sedang cemburu bukan marah padanya "Apa kau sedang membicarakan Hyoojoo noona?" Tanya Sehun menarik lembut selimut Luhan dan memaksanya menatap dirinya.

"Kau bahkan memanggilnya dengan mesra. Apa aku hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai ditinggalkan.. La-.. Lakukanlah sekarang. Aku sudah siap" katanya yang sangat kentara menahan tangisannya.

"Aigoo, rusa kecilku sedang patah hati. Menangislah sayang, aku tidak akan kemana-mana" ujar Sehun setengah menggoda Luhan dan sisanya adalah kebenaran.

"Kau jahat sayang... Kita baru saja bertunangan, tapi kau sudah ingin meninggalkan aku... Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tidak bisa lagi ditinggalkan. Aku mo-hiks-hon" isaknya mencengkram erat dada Sehun hingga memerah.

Setelahnya hanya terdengar ujaran Luhan dalam isakan, dan Sehun yang hanya memeluk Luhannya erat dan mengelus serta mengecupi sayang tunangannya ini.

"Lu" panggilnya setelah dirasa Luhan sudah tenang dan sedang bermain di dadanya "hmmm" balas Luhan menciumi aroma maskulin yang sangat memabukkan seakan takut kalau pemilik aroma ini kapan saja meninggalkannya.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan saat ini juga" tanyanya terdengar membingungkan "maksudmu?" Luhan mendongak dan menatap kekasihnya.

"Iya apa bagian bawahmu terasa sakit kalau berjalan saat ini juga?" Gemas Sehun yang menemukan bahwa tunangannya memang yang paling imut sejagat raya.

"Sedikit. Aku sudah terbiasa, kenapa?" Tanya Luhan setelah Sehun selesai mencumbui bibirnya lagi.

"Pakai bajumu. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengannya secara resmi" balas Sehun tersenyum

"Dengannya?" Tanya Luhan yang sudah tahu maksud Sehun dan kembali ingin menangis.

"H-hey sayang kenapa menangis lagi?" Sehun buru-buru memeluk Luhan saat rusanya kembali bergetar "Untuk apa?" Tanyanya sarat kekecewaan.

"Sudah jelas kan? Untuk memperkenalkan masa depanku padanya" katanya menangkup wajah Luhan dan mengecup kedua matanya yang basah bergantian.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan langsung berbinar "yak! Tunggu dulu, siapa masa depanmu itu?" Kesalnya mengerucut pada Sehun

"Tentu saja kau nyonya Oh. Kenapa kau begitu cerewet Lu" gemasnya mencubit keras pipi Luhan, membuat Luhan tertawa merona

"Ba-bagaimana kalau dia sakit hati?" Tanya Luhan yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya.

"Kau dan semua sifat yang kau miliki membuatku semakin mencintaimu kau tahu?" Tanya Sehun mengelus sayang pipi Luhan "Kau jelas-jelas belum mengenalnya tapi kau sudah mengkhawatirkannya" tambahnya mencium kening Luhan

"Itu karena dia pernah kehilanganmu, dan dia akan kehilanganmu lagi. Kalau itu aku, aku bisa gila" lirihnya menatap erat sehun

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi gila karena aku tetap disampingmu" katannya kembali mengecup Luhan "Aku mencintaimu sayang" Sehun mengatakannya terlalu jelas malam ini membuat Luhan merasakan degup jantung yang luar biasa kencangnya.

"Lagipula, Hyoojo merupakan wanita kuat yang bisa bertahan tanpaku. Jadi aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, karena rusaku akan selalu menjadi rusa manja yang membutuhkan aku. Aku akan menjagamu selamanya" ujarnya lagi kembali memeluk Luhan

Sehun tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya pada Luhan dan memakai cepat boxernya kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari laci lemari baju mereka "Ah, aku lupa. Aku punya ini. Salahkan benda ini karena benda ini yang membuatku dan Hyoojo bertemu" katanya kembali membawa kotak kecil berwarna merah

"Ini apa?" tanya Luhan bingung bersandar di kepala ranjangnya "Bukalah" balas Sehun merengkuh pinggang Luhan, membawa Luhan duduk didepannya dan ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan.

Luhan membuka kotaknya dan tak lama berbinar berkaca-kaca. Bukan karena cincin yang Sehun beli, tapi karena tulisan yang tertera didalam kotaknya yang berbunyi

_Nanti, saat aku sudah siap sepenuhnya menjagamu, kalimat aku mencintaimu akan berubah menjadi "maukah kau menikah denganku" tunggu aku hingga hari itu tiba. Aku mencintaimu, dan cincin ini adalah milikmu. Ani, hanya aku milikmu Oh Luhan _

"Ck, belajar darimana gombalan ulung seperti ini" cibir Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun "Itu dari hatiku yang membayangkanmu saat menulisnya." Balas Sehun yang mengambil cincin itu dalam box dan melepas cincin sementara yang Luhan pakai, kemudian memakaikannya dijari Luhan "Cantik" gumam Luhan berdesir saat Sehun memakaikan cincinnya.

"Jangan marah lagi. Aku hanya mencintaimu sekarang dan selamanya, ingat itu" katanya mengecup Luhan. Luhan memberikan jawabannya, dia membalikan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Sehun dan kemudian mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun dan tak lama mengecup lembut bibir yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya ini.

"Maaf tidak pernah menjadi dewasa. Aku juga mencintaimu dan jangan tinggalkan aku" lirihnya memeluk Sehun erat "Kau juga jangan tinggalkan aku" pinta Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun mengernyit bingung saat Luhan kembali memakai pakaiannya "Ini. Kita harus berkenalan dengan wanita yang pernah mengisi hidupmu kan?" tanya Luhan mengangkat tangan yang terpasang cincin dari Sehun. "Aku ingin berterimakasih padanya" gumamnya tersenyum lembut menatap Sehun.

"Kau sudah menjadi dewasa kalau begitu" puji Sehun kembali memeluk Luhan sekilas dan ikut bersiap untuk bertemu dengan Hyoojo

"Kau juga harus bertemu dengan hyungku setelah ini" katanya menatap tajam pada Sehun

"Luuu" rengek Sehun "Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Dia sangat baik asal kau tahu" Luhan kembali memuji Joongki

"Araseo..araseo.. ini terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu memuji pria lain selain diriku, kalau kau melakukannya lagi, aku akan membuatmu hamil" ancam Sehun yang sedang memakaikan sweater untuk Luhan.

"Ancamanmu hanya khyalan bodoh sayangku" gemas Luhan berjinjit mencium Sehun dan berjalan mendului Sehun yang sedang terkekeh "Kalau begitu mari buat jadi kenyataaa" gumam Sehun bersemangat dan menghampiri Luhan kemudian merengkuh pinggang tunangannya ini untuk bertemu dan berterimakasih pada masa lalu mereka.

* * *

_**tobecontinued..**_

* * *

_**ini adalah waktu terlama gw update... dan gue bayar dengan dua chap.. **_

_**.**_

_**aaaaah pokonya maapin gue yang kurang sehat minggu ini, tetiba kepincut sama Song Joong Ki akhirnya dimunculin disini, Hyoojonya ga ganggu2 amat kok...**_

_**.**_

_**ah pokonya selamat baca yaaaa.. :***_


	15. Chapter 15

**The Death Fourth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s)**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok! Tok!

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Hyoojo dengan Luhan disampingnya

Cklek!

"Sehun ada apa?" Tanya Hyoojo sedikit bingung, namun tatapannya sedikit kecewa melihat Luhan bersama Sehun

"Aku tidak ingin terjadi kesalahpahaman lagi, aku ingin mengenalkan kalian berdua secara resmi" katanya menatap Hyoojo dan Luhan bergantian

"Masuklah" Hyoojo mempersilahkan Sehun dan Luhan untuk masuk mereka pun duduk di sofa terdekat tak jauh dari pintu.

Setelah diam cukup lama Sehun akhirnya memecah keheningan "Noona, perkenalkan ini Lu.."

"Aku bisa sendiri Sehunna" Luhan menyela Sehun dan Sehun mengangguk tersenyum

"Tapi bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua? Aku rasa ada hal yang tak boleh kau dengar" pinta Luhan memohon pada Sehun. Awalnya Sehun tampak ragu namun karena Luhan memintanya dengan lembut dia mengangguk setuju dan memutuskan untuk menunggu keduanya selesai bicara di balkon kamar hotel Hyoojo

Sepeninggal Sehun, Luhan tersenyum menatap Hyoojo "kau cantik" pujinya pada Hyoojo yang tampak tak tertarik dengan obrolan mereka

"Dia menunggumu" Luhan kembali memulai pembicarannya

"eh?" balas Hyoojo tak mengerti "Sehun menunggumu, dia mencarimu selama dua tahun ini dan dia menunggumu. Andai kau kembali lebih cepat, mungkin kalian akan kembali bersama" katanya tersenyum pahit pada Hyoojo

"Tapi kau kembali setelah ini sudah melingkar di jariku. Maaf" katanya menunjukkan cincin dari Sehun

"Aku mencintai Sehun. Bisakah kau merelakannya untukku" pinta Luhan yang merasa sedikit menjadi egois

"Aku juga masih mencintai, dan kami dipisahkan dihari pernikahan kami. Jadi bisakah kau merelakannya untukku?" balas Hyoojo yang juga menjadi sangat egois disini

"Apa kau merasa ayahnya akan membiarkan kalian bersama. Tidak akan pernah, aku tahu siapa ayah Sehun dia akan memisahkan kalian dengan berbagai cara" katanya mendesis memberitahu Luhan

"Kalau begitu aku tahu Sehun, dia akan terus kembali padaku walau apapun yang terjadi" balas Luhan menatap lembut sosok Sehun yang sedang melihat pemandangan dari Balkon

"Tidakkah kau peduli apa yang akan ia hadapi jika bersamamu? Hanya hinaan dan penderitaan yang akan Sehun dapatkan, kenapa kau tidak juga mengerti. Jika benar kau mencintainya, lepaskan dia dan biarkan dia pergi dari hidupmu. Dia akan lebih baik tanpa kau atau aku" katanya kembali menyerang Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa" lirihnya tersenyum pahit "Hanya dia yang aku miliki, aku bisa kehilangan apapun tapi tidak kehilangan dirinya" balas Luhan masih menahan dirinya untuk tidak memaki seorang wanita.

"Baik. Kalau kau tidak bisa. Aku juga tidak bisa. Akulah yang harusnya bersamanya bukan pria menjijikan sepertimu, aku akan merebutnya darimu" katanya semakin emosi dan kentara terlihat sakit hati

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau. Aku tidak akan memberitahu Sehun. Dia sangat merasa bersalah padamu, aku tidak akan menambah rasa bersalahnya padamu karena bertengkar denganmu" balas Luhan menatapnya tajam

"Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika nantinya kau semakin sakit" ujarnya menambahkan memperingati Hyoojo

"Dan jangan salahkan aku kalau kau kehilangannya" katanya mendesis pada Luhan

"Aku tetap yakin kau wanita yang baik. Kau hanya terlalu sakit hati dan terlalu kecewa. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu" Luhan mengakhiri pembicaraan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa membuatnya meledak

"Sehunna" Luhan memanggil Sehun, yang dipanggil namanya pun menoleh dan segera menghampiri Luhan dan Hyoojo "Kalian sudah selesai bicara" Tanya Sehun mencium sekilas kening Luhan "Hmm sudah.. dia wanita yang sangat baik. Aku menyukainya" Luhan berucap tulus mengatakan hal yang seharusnya memang ia katakana

"Apa kau sudah tak salah paham lagi?" Tanya Sehun dengan tatapan menyesalnya

"Ani, kau boleh membantunya di Seoul nanti.. Karena aku tahu kau hanya mencintaiku.. awas kalau kau macam-macam" Luhan berbisik di akhir kalimatnya membuat Sehun tersenyum gemas pada kekasihnya "Gomawo" bisik Sehun yang lega bisa membayar rasa bersalahnya pada Hyoojo

"Noona, kita kembali ke Seoul besok, kau akan memulai hidupmu dari awal disana" Sehun membertahu Hyoojo yang hanya terdiam tak menjawab apapun

"Aku mengantuk, ayo tidur" Luhan setengah merengek meminta kembali kekamarnya

"Araseo. Kita tidur" balas Sehun yang mulai merengkuh pinggang Luhan "Sampai besok noona, kami pamit" Sehun membawa Luhan pergi dari kamar Hyoojo, meninggalkan wanita yang tampak masih belum bisa menahan amarahnya ini kembali merasa kalau hidup yang ia jalani sangat tidak adil "Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau kembali padaku. Aku tidak bisa merelakanmu bahagia dengan orang lain Sehunna, maafkan aku" lirih Hyoojo namun sudah bertekad bulat kembali mendapatkan Sehun.

Sementara Luhan, dia berusaha mengabaikan semua yang diucapkan Hyoojo, dia memang tidak akan memberitahu Sehun apapun yang mereka bicarakan, dia juga member izin untuk Sehun agar bisa membantu Hyoojo mendapatkan hidupnya kembali. Paling tidak sampai rasa bersalah Sehun pada Hyoojo terbayarkan, setelahnya Luhan akan benar-benar membatasi hubungan keduanya "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku ya" lirih Luhan memeluk erat pinggang Sehun saat mereka berada di lift "Tidak akan sayang" balas Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dan membalas dekapan kekasihnya

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Lu, kau terbangun?" Tanya Kai yang juga terbangun dan menghampiri Luhan yang sedang melamun di balkon kamar mereka

"Umm.. aku haus tapi aku malas keluar, jadinya aku melamun" balas Luhan menatap Kai yang sudah berdiri disampingnya "Kau tampan kalau acak-acakan seperti itu" puji Luhan mengacak rambut Kai semakin jadi "Ish, aku memang tampan" gerutu Kai tak terima dan kembali membenarkan rambutnya.

Hatcih!

Luhan bersin membuat Kai mencibir padanya "Dasar bocah, begini saja kedinginan" katanya melepaskan sweater yang ia gunakan dan memakaikannya pada Luhan "Gomawo" balas Luhan yang langsung memasukkan tangannya kekantong sweater milik Kai

"Aku dengar kau bicara dengan mantan kekasih Sehun, bagaimana? Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kai membuat Luhan mendesah pelan, karena sebenarnya topik tentang mantan kekasih Sehun adalah yang paling ia hindari saat ini "Hmm" gumam Luhan

"Bagaimana? Apa dia sudah merelakan Sehun dan tak akan mengganggu kalian?" Kai sedikit memaksa Luhan

Luhan menggeleng lemah dan menatap lirih Kai "Hey kenapa menangis?" katanya sontak memeluk Luhan yang tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca "Dia bilang dia akan membuat Sehun kembali padanya bagaimanapun caranya Kai. Aku sudah baik-baik saja beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi saat kau bertanya aku rasa aku akan kehilangan Sehun dengan cepat" isaknya dipelukan Kai dan sedikit meremat kaos Kai

"Ssstt.. Sehun tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Lu" Kai mengelus sayang punggung Luhan menenangkan rusanya yang tampak ketakutan "Aku tahu. Hanya saja aku merasa pusing setiap kali memikirkan kemungkinan kami bersama sangat kecil" adu Luhan pada Kai

"Aigoo, tuan putri sangat jelek saat menangis" Kai menghapus airmata Luhan dan menyentil pelan dahinya "Aku tahu Sehun lebih lama darimu, jadi aku katakan padamu, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi darinya apalagi meninggalkanmu, kalau dia melakukannya, aku pastikan dia membayarnya karena aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyakitimu" Kai mengecup kening Luhan sekilas dan merengkuh pundak Luhan, membawanya melihat pemandangan hotel di malam hari "Kaiyaaa" panggil Luhan melirik Kai sekilas

"Hmm" balas Kai mengusap lembut pundak Luhan "Kalau kemungkinan terburuknya aku ditinggalkan Sehun, kau dan yeolie tetap denganku kan?" tanya Luhan menerawang menatap kosong kedepan, dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Sehun, tapi dia perlu memastikan kalau dirinya tidak akan sepenuhnya ditinggalkan.

"Kita-.. Kau, aku, Sehun dan Chanyeol.. Kita berempat berjanji untuk selalu bersama kan?" tanya Kai mengingatkan Luhan, Luhan mengangguk perlahan. "Kalau begitu tidak akan ada yang meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan cantik, aku janji" Kai menyenderkan kepala Luhan ke dadanya "Kau tidak perlu takut apapun, kau adalah hal yang kami jaga selama dua tahun ini, dan akan terus seperti itu sampai nanti. Kau percaya kan" tanya Kai dan kembali merasakan Luhan mengangguk didekapannya. "Anak pintar" puji Kai mengusak sayang rambut Luhan, membuat Luhan sepenuhnya menyadari kalau terkadang kai bisa menjadi sosok kakak yang menyenangkan, walau masih belum mengalahkan Chanyeol yang selalu seperti ayahnya. Tapi tetap Sehun yang paling bisa menenangkannya "Aku menyayangi kalian" gumam Luhan memeluk pinggang Kai dan bersender nyaman disana "Kami lebih menyayangimu kalau begitu" gumam Kai membalas membuat Luhan tersenyum lega.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, kedua pasang mata yang mereka pikir tengah tidur, mendengarkan dari awal seluruh keluhan Luhan dan percakapan mereka, awalnya mereka ingin bergabung dan ikut meyakinkan Luhan, namun keduanya mendecah kagum pada kemampuan Kai meyakinkan Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan mengeluarkan semua hal yang ia rasakan pada Kai. "Kami juga menyayangimu Lu" gumam Chanyeol dan Sehun hampir bersamaan di posisi mereka masing-masing. Untuk Sehun, dia semakin yakin kalau wanita yang dulu bersamanya bukanlah wanita yang sama seperti dulu, wanita ini lebih terkesan egois dan terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya, dia bertekad untuk mengembalikan hidup Hyoojo dan setelahnya akan memperhatikan Luhan sepenuhnya, hanya Luhan "Aku mencintaimu Lu, sangat" gumamnya menatap Luhan yang sedang bersender di pelukan Kai.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keempatnya sudah kembali ke Seoul sekarang. Namun hanya Luhan yang sudah berada dirumah, karena Kai dan Chanyeol tentu saja mengantar kekasih mereka pulang dan Sehun.. Ah, Luhan agak kesal mengingat Sehun harus mengantar mantan kekasihnya yang mempunyai niat merebut Sehun darinya, tapi dia sudah berjanji pada Sehun dan dia menepatinya. Luhan membiarkan Sehun mengantar mantan kekasihnya itu ke rumahnya, awalnya Sehun bersikeras mengajak Luhan untuk ikut, namun sepertinya Luhan sedang tidak dalam moodnya untuk mendengarkan masa lalu Sehun bersama wanitanya dulu.

"Baiklah. Tidur saja" gumam Luhan yang beranjak kekamarnya dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya disana.

Luhan baru saja memejamkan matanya, tapi tak lama ia merasakan jilatan di pipinya, saat ia membuka mata ia mendapati Monggu dan Janggu yang melakukannya.

"Hey cantik, sudah lama tak bertemu" Luhan menggendong Monggu dan balik menciuminya "Iya iya aku juga rindu padamu" katanya beralih pada Janggu.

"Kalian lapar ya? Kasian sekali anak-anakku. Ayo makan, aku akan memberikan kalian daging lezat" gumam Luhan yang mengganti bajunya dengan cepat dan berjalan menuruni tangga dengan Janggu dan Monggu dipelukannya.

"Kalian cantik sekali" gemas Luhan menciumi kedua anjing milik Kai yang sudah tinggal bersama dengannya dua tahun ini.

"Jja, selamat makan" katanya mengelus sayang Janggu dan Monggu yang tampak antusias memakan makanan mereka. "Setelah kalian selesai aku akan mengajak kalian berjalan-jalan oke" katanya pada kedua anjing peliharaannya dan mendapat anggukan antusias dari Janggu dan Monggu yang sepertinya mengerti dengan ucapan Luhan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Cklek!

"Lu, kami pulang" Kai membuka pintu dan memanggil Luhan yang tidak menjawab panggilannya

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur" gumam Chanyeol yang merebahkan dirinya di sofa "Biar aku lihat dulu kekamarnya" ujar Kai yang menguap dan berjalan ke kamar Luhan

"Lu, kau sudah tidur" Kai membuka pintu kamar Luhan dan bingung tak mendapati Luhan disana "Luhannie" Kai masih memanggil dan masuk kedalam kamar Luhan, dia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan tetap tidak menemukan Luhan disana

"Kemana si rusa itu" ujarnya mulai tak tenang dan dengan cepat menuju kamar Sehun memeriksa kalau-kalau Luhan tidur di kamar tunangannya. "Dia kemana" gumam Kai yang mendapati kamar Sehun yang kosong dan masih rapih

"Yeol, coba telepon Luhan dia tidak dikamar" Kai menuruni tangga memberitahu Chanyeol

"Tidak ada di kamar? Dia kemana? Ini kan sudah malam" Tanya Chanyeol mengernyit bingung dan segera mengambil ponselnya "Entahlah. Cepat hubungi Luhan" katanya lagi pada Chanyeol "Oke" jawab Chanyeol yang sedang menunggu nada tunggu dari ponsel Luhan

Cklek!

"Aku pulang" kali ini suara Sehun yang memasuki rumah "Hey kau sudah pulang? Luhan bersamamu?" Tanya Kai yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari Sehun

"Memangnya Luhan tidak ada dirumah?" Tanya Sehun yang ikut duduk di sofa dan menghampiri kedua temannya

"Dia tidak ada dikamarnya, sepertinya pergi. Tapi tidak tahu kemana" balas Kai memberitahu Sehun "Issh dia kemana" geram Sehun yang juga menghubungi Luhan "Chanyeol sedang menghubunginya" Kai memberitahu Sehun

"Tidak diangkat" katanya memberitahu kedua temannya.

"Jelas saja tidak diangkat, ponselnya dia tinggal" Sehun yang sedang mengambil air menemukan ponsel Luhan didekat rumah kecil Monggu dan Janggu

"Dia keluar bersama Monggu Janggu?" Tanya Kai yang merasa senang kalau benar Luhan mengajak kedua peliharaan yang sudah seperti adiknya bermain keluar

"Sepertinya begitu. Yasudah kita biarkan saja, tunggu sampai satu jam. Kalau belum kembali kalian pasti tahu dia dimana kan" Sehun yang mulai tenang duduk sambil menghabiskan airnya, kedua temannya pun mengangguk setuju karena memang mereka tahu dimana Luhan berada

**..**

**..**

**..**

Dan benar saja tebakan Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Luhan akan selalu membawa Monggu dan Janggu berjalan-jalan ke tempat dimana mereka semua pertama kali bertemu. Luhan selalu bercerita penuh semangat pada kedua anjing Kai yang mungkin sudah mengerti dan hafal jalan cerita bagaimana Luhan bertemu dengan Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol pertama kali.

"Jja, kita sampai" Luhan keluar dari mobilnya sambil menarik Monggu dan Janggu di masing-masing tangannya. Tapi bukan Monggu namanya kalau tidak terlalu lincah, dia lepas dari pegangan Luhan dan berdiri tepat di tempat dimana Luhan berjongkok sambil menangis saat itu

"Kau sudah hafal tempatnya ya" Tanya Luhan berjongkok dan mengusak gemas kepala Monggu

"guk~" Monggu menggonggong dan mengibaskan ekornya senang. "Aiggoo kalian lucu sekali" gemas Luhan yang melihat tempat ini berkali-kali dan tersenyum senang karena tempat ini sama sekali tidak berubah.

**Flashback**

"Wani-_hix -_tasialan. _Kalian betina iblis yang paling jahat sedunia" lirih Luhan berjalan entah kemana setelah ayahnya mengusirnya dari rumahnya sendiri beberapa jam yang lalu_

_Tes!_

_Hujan pun turun membuat Luhan pasrah dan meneruskan langkahnya, tapi semakin lama hujan turun semakin lebatnya, mengingat ia tidak membawa satu baju pun dia dengan terpaksa berteduh di depan toko yang tampaknya sudah diabaikan pemiliknya dan berjongkok disana "Eomma.. gelap, lulu takut" lirih Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya sambil berjongkok, dia tidak berani lagi melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri karena takut ada orang yang jahat melewati mereka._

"_Lapar" gumamnya lagi yang memegangi perut yang kosong sejak kemarin, bagaimana Luhan bisa makan kalau jatah makanannya selalu diambil oleh ibu dan saudara tirinya, lagipula Luhan tidak sudi memakan makanan dari mereka yang bisa kapan saja meracuninya_

_Tap..Tap.._

_Terdengar suara langkah yang melewati genangan air mendekati Luhan. Luhan yang menyadarinya pun semakin memejamkan matanya erat enggan menoleh ke arah yang mendekatinya "pergi, jangan mendekat, pergi, jangan mendekat" begitulah kira-kira kalimat yang terus digumamkan Luhan sampai akhirnya langkah itu berhenti tepat didepannya._

"_Sedang apa kau malam-malam ditempat seperti ini" Tanya sebuah suara pada Luhan, Luhan hanya diam berpura-pura tidak mendengar_

"_Aku bicara padamu" desisnya membuat Luhan perlahan menoleh dan mendapati wajah yang sangat dingin namun terlihat sangat tampan menatap tajam ke arahnya_

"_Kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya lagi "A-aku tidak tahu. Aku mohon jangan ganggu aku" pinta Luhan menggigil ketakutan dan kedinginan bersamaan._

"_Apa kau dibuang keluargamu" pria tampan itu berkata dengan tidak sopannya namun sepenuhnya benar, Luhan yang ingin marah pun menyadari untuk apa dia marah jika kenyataannya benar ia diusir oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri._

_Mata rusa itu menatap berkaca-kaca ke mata yang mempunyai sorotan tajam dan dingin tersebut, kemudian perlahan ia menggangguk pelan dan kembali bergetar dengan airmata yang jatuh cepat dipipinya_

"_Ikutlah denganku" pria tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menawari Luhan untuk ikut bersama dengannya. Luhan hanya kembali menatap bingung pria yang baru beberapa detik ia kenal ini, tapi entah kepercayaan darimana Luhan menerima uluran tangan tersebut yang kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Dengan ragu namun penuh kepercayaan Luhan mengikuti kemana pria tersebut membawanya, mereka bahkan belum berkenalan namun Luhan merasa bisa bergantung pada pria yang sedang menggenggamnya ini._

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_Tak berapa lama kemudian mobil itu berhenti ke rumah yang terletak tidak jauh dari jalan raya namun berada di tempat yang paling pojok dan terkesan sangat menakutkan, pria tersebut kembali menggenggam Luhan dan membawanya masuk kedalam gedung tua yang tidak bisa disebut rumah sebenarnya_

"_Kau baru pulang?" pria dengan warna kulit agak hitam bertanya pada pria dingin itu namun pria dingin itu tidak menjawabnya. Luhan yang merasa risih pun bersembunyi dibelakang pria yang masih terus menggenggamnya._

"_Kau bawa siapa?" arah suara datang dari pintu masuk dan Luhan sedikit terkejut mendapati pria yang tampaknya memiliki ukuran tubuh paling tinggi dengan baju berlumuran darah._

"_Hey canti. Kau siapa? Kenapa bisa bersama Sehun?' Tanya pria berkulit hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan wajah Luhan._

"_Eh?' Luhan sedikit mundur karena kaget "apa kau kekasihnya?" tanyanya lagi mencolek dagu Luhan "A-ani" balas Luhan masih takut_

"_Siapa namamu?" Tanya pria berkulit hitam itu lagi_

"_Luhan namaku Luhan" balas Luhan cepat karena tidak mau diganggu lagi oleh pria bertampang mesum ini_

"_Anyeong Baby Lu, aku Jongin. Kim Jongin, tapi kau bisa dan harus memanggilku Kai. Coba panggil aku" pinta pria berkulit hitam yang ternyata bernama Kai itu_

"_An-nyeong Kai" balas Luhan masih ketakutan dan sedikit kedinginan_

"_Aigoo lucu sekali babyku" gemas Kai mencubit pipi Luhan kencang_

_PLETAK!_

"_Yak! Kenapa memukul kepalaku" protesnya pada pria berwajah dingin tersebut "Cari pria lain untuk digoda, dia milikku" suara berat pria itu terdengar mengintimidasi namun entah kenapa hati Luhan terasa digelitik bahagia mendengarnya_

"_Bagaimana bisa dia milikmu. Memangnya dia siapa?" suara dari pria yang paling tinggi kembali terdengar, tapi kali ini si pria tinggi telah mengganti pakaiannya dan tersenyum ramah pada Luhan_

"_Entahlah, aku menemukannya dijalan. Dia dibuang oleh keluarganya" pria berwajah dingin memberitahu._

"_Well, kalau begitu ceritakan tentang dirimu. Kami tidak bisa menerima orang asing sembarangan kan?" Kai meminta Luhan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. _

_Pria yang sedari tadi menggenggam Luhan pun mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan kai dan menatap Luhan dengan lembut seolah memberitahunya bahwa dia tidak perlu takut dengan mereka. Lagi, Luhan merasa percaya pada pria yang membawanya dan mulai bercerita tentang siapa dirinya._

"_Aku Luhan" _

"_Margamu" sela Kai cepat "Xi .. aku Xi Luhan" katanya yang sebenarnya enggan menyebutkan nama marga ayahnya saat ini._

"_Lanjutkan" pria yang paling tinggi menyuruhnya kembali bercerita_

"_Aku diusir oleh ayakhu sendiri yang lebih memilih ibu tiri dan saudara tiriku yang sialan" gumam Luhan menahan mati-matian rasa sakit hatinya._

"_Ibu tiriku menuduhku ingin memperkosa putri sulungnya, tentu saja itu tidak benar. Karena daripada menyentuhnya aku lebih ingin membunuhnya" desis Luhan mengepalkan tangannya erat namun tak beberapa lama tatapannya kembali kosong "Ayahku mempercayai mereka dan mengusirku malam ini. Aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana, aku hanya punya ayahku tapi dia mengu.."_

"_Kau selalu diterima disini" sela Kai yang berjalan mendekati Luhan dan merasa sangat tak tega pada sosok rapuh didepannya ini "Benar kan?" tanyanya pada kedua sahabatnya_

"_Hmm tentu saja benar Lu, aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu" katanya mengusak pelan rambut Luhah. Luhan hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyum berterimakasih._

"_Tapi apa benar kau pria? Kau kenapa sangat cantik?" kekeh Kai yang sengaja memeluk Luhan erat membuat Luhan sedikit kesulitan bernafas "Ishh si hitam ini kasihan dia" Chanyeol nmenarik kencang telinga Kai membuat Kai meringis kesakitan, Luhan mau tak mau pun tertawa karena adegan konyol didepannya. Saat sedang tertawa matanya bertatapan dengan mata pria yang membawanya, pria tampan itu sedang menatapnya tajam dengan tatapan sulit diartikan dan tak lama pergi masuk kedalam kamarnya_

"_ummh.. kalau dia siapa?" Tanya Luhan menunjuk sosok yang sudah menghilang kekamarnya itu "Kau belum berkenalan dengannya?" Tanya Kai tak percaya_

"_Belum" jawab Luhan polos "Astaga, kau ceroboh sekali. Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia penculik" gemas Chanyeol merangkul Luhan dan membawanya duduk di sofa mereka yang sudah tak layak pakai "Dia Sehun, Oh Sehun. Dia ketua kami" Chanyeol tersenyum memberitahu Luhan_

"_Ketua? Ketua apa?' Tanya Luhan bingung_

"_Asal kau tahu ya… Kami ini mafia, dan SELAMAT! kau telah bergabung menjadi anggota baru kami" Kai berteriak senang memberitahu Luhan_

"_MWO?" pekik Luhan yang tak menyangka kalau dirinya sekarang menjadi anggota Mafia._

**End Of flashback..**

"Aku bisa mati karena serangan jantung saat Kai memberitahuku kalau aku adalah anggota baru mereka" kekeh Luhan berbicara pada kedua anjingnya "Majikan kalian memang idiot" katanya menghina Kai didepan kedua peliharaannya

"Guk~" Luhan diprotes oleh Monggu dan Janggu karena menghina Kai "Arase..araseo.. pemilik kalian sangat tampan., walau lebih tampan Sehunku"

"Haah~ aku merindukan rumah lama kita. Haruskah kita kesana?" Tanya Luhan dengan tatapan memaksa pada kedua anjingnya

"Guk~" Kedua anjingnya merespon dengan cepat "Aigoo anak pintar. Baiklah kita mampir kesana sebentar" Luhan dengan gesit membawa kedua anjingnya ke dalam mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Aku pulaaangggg" teriak Luhan membuka pintu dan sedikit kerepotan karena menggendong Monggu dan Janggu di kedua tangannya, jangan lupakan pizza yang ia bawa untuk ketiga temannya.

"Ish, anak ini kenapa selalu terlihat seperti perempuan" gerutu Chanyeol yang sedikit berlari membantu Luhan dengan kerepotannya "Gomawo tampanku" cengir Luhan yang mengoper seluruh belanjaannya pada Chanyeol

"Dasar cantik menyebalkan" kekeh Chanyeol menahan tawanya.

"Sehunniieeeee" Luhan menurunkan Monggu dan Janggu dan langsung berlari ke arah Sehun yang cukup terkejut karena Luhan langsung berlari ke arahnya dan meminta digendong

"Kenapa calon istriku terlihat sangat bahagia hmmm" tanya Sehun yang sudah menggendong Luhan dan mengecupi bibir kekasihnya ini berkali-kali. "umhh kenapa yaaaa.. aku bertemu dengan Joongki hyung dan kami resmi berpacaran" celetuk Luhan asal membuat Sehun melotot mendengarnya "Aku bercanda sayangku" gumam Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun dan balik menciumi bibir Sehun berkali-kali.

Cklek!

"Lu, kenapa kau berisik sekali sih" protes Kai yang tampaknya terganggu dengan suara cempreng Luhan, "Wae? Tidak suka? Sini lawan aku" tantang Luhan membuat Kai tambah sebal dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan

"Sehunnie" adu Luhan karena Kai tampaknya benar-benar akan menjitaknya, tapi kemudian mata Kai menoleh dan menatap terkejut melihat kedua anjingnya terkapar lemah di rumah kecil mereka

"Aigooo sayangku kalian kenapa?" Kai sedikit berlari menghampiri Monggu dan Janggu tapi kedua anjingnya hanya menggonggong lemah menjawab Kai

"Apa nenek sihir itu menyiksa kalian" Kai mendelik tajam kearah Luhan "Aku tidak melakukannya, aku hanya menyuruh mereka berlari turun naik tangga di rumah kita yang lama sebanyak empat kali" cengir Luhan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau benar-benar penyiksa binatang. Kemari Kau rusa jelek" geram Kai yang kali ini benar-benar gemas pada Luhan yang membuat kedua anjingnya tampak kelelahan

"Yak! Aku tidak menyiksa mereka. Sehunnie ayo lari" Luhan melonjak di gendongan Sehun yang hanya diam sambil tertawa. "Ish turunkan aku" Luhan memaksa turun dari gendongan Sehun dan berlari dari kejaran Kai yang sangat ingin menjitaknya

"Kena kau!" Kai menangkap Luhan dan menjitaki kepalanya berkali-kali "Kai sakittt" rengek Luhan melindungi kepalanya "Siapa suruh membuat anak-anakku kelelahan dasar nenek sihir" gemas Kai yang kini mencubit gemas pipi Luhan "Sakittt.. yeolie.. Sehunnie tolonggg" adu Luhan namun Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa di tempat masing-masing membuat Kai puas mengerjai Luhan sesukanya.

Setelah selesai dengan acara menjitaki Luhan, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang santai dan memakan pizza yang Luhan beli

"Jangan banyak-banyak. Jatahmu hanya satu" gerutu Luhan mendelik pada Kai yang memakan rakus pizzanya, selain itu dia memang masih kesal karena Kai yang puas menjitakinya

"Aku akan menghabiskan semuanya. Aku lapar" cengir Kai membuat Luhan mendelik sebal padanya

"Tadi kau kemana saja hmmm. Kenapa malam sekali pulangnya" Sehun merengkuh pinggang Luhan bertanya mengalihkan perhatian Luhan yang masih kesal pada Kai

"Aku ke tempat kau menemukanku dan ke rumah kita.. oiaaa.. Aku menemukan sesuatu dirumah lama kita" katanya memberitahu ketiganya dengan antusias

"Menemukan apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang mengambilkan minum untuk teman-temannya

"Sebentar" gumam Luhan berlari keluar rumah menuju mobilnya dan dengan cepat berlari lagi kedalam rumah dengan membawa sesuatu yang sangat besar.

"Taraaaaaa~" Luhan menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuat ketiganya terperangah tak percaya

"Itu kan" gumam ketiganya bersamaan

"Hmm.. ini adalah foto keluarga kita yang pertama. Kenapa kita bodoh sekali meninggalkannya dirumah lama. Aku berencana meletakanny di ruang kelua…"

Grep!

Luhan belum selesai bicara namun ketiganya berhamburan, berlari memeluknya. Dan dalam sekejap bingkai foto yang Luhan pegang sudah berpindah tangan ke tangan Chanyeol

"Ka-kalian kenapa?" gumam Luhan yang merasa sesak karena dipeluk erat oleh ketiganya "Biarkan begini sebentar" gumam Sehun yang paling erat memeluknya.

"Iya tapi kenapa?" tanya Luhan bingung

"Kami menyayangimu" Chanyeol memberitahu Luhan "Kami hanya sekumpulan pria bodoh tanpamu, gomawo Lu, sudah membuat kami begitu berarti di hidupmu" Kai lah yang membuat Luhan mengerti kenapa ketiganya memeluknya erat saat ini

Luhan tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya selebar mungkin agar bisa menjangkau ketiganya "Hanya kalian keluargaku, tentu saja kalian berarti. Aku menyayangi kalian" gumam Luhan yang hanya dibalas anggukan antusias dari ketiganya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Seminggu berjalan dengan cepatnya, Luhan dan teman-temannya kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Seperti kemarin malam misalnya. Dia dan Chanyeol kembali memenangkan permainan di meja judi membuat lawan mereka yang berasal dari Hongkong mendecah kagum pada kemampuan keduanya. Gambler Hongkong itu pun meminta secara khusus keduanya untuk menjadi anak buahnya namun tentu saja keduanya menolak secara halus dan pulang dengan membawa berjuta-juta won.

Tringgggggg~

Alarm berbunyi dengan kencangnya membuat si pemilik alarm membanting kasar jam tak berdosa itu kelantai, dan untuk informasi itu mungkin adalah jam kesepuluh dalam 3 hari ini yang dibuang oleh pemilik panggilan rusa ini.

Cklek!

"Anak ini kumat" gerutu Chanyeol yang mendapat jatah "menyeret" Luhan dari tempat tidurnya.

"Haaah~... Semoga aku tidak dicakar" gumam Chanyeol mendekati Luhan yang memang baru tidur jam empat pagi karena aktivitas judi mereka semalam.

"Lu" Chanyeol dengan takut menggoyangkan bahu Luhan namun Luhan tak bergeming "Luhan.." Katanya lagi, kali ini Luhan mulai bergerak sebagai jawaban membuat Chanyeol tertawa gemas.

"Lu, kau harus kuliah, kau bisa..."

"Agghhhhhhhhh berisiikkkk.. Pergi kauuuuu" Luhan yang terusik dengan suara tanpa sadar menendang Chanyeol membuatnya

BRAK!

Mulus jatuh ke lantai "issshh pantatku" gerutu Chanyeol "Anak ini memang tidak bisa diajak bicara baik-baik" gumam Chanyeol yang langsung menarik selimut Luhan

SRET!

"Ih siapa siiiih" Luhan hendak mengumpat saat menemukan Chanyeol dengan wajah galaknya berkacak pinggang.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAH YEOLIE MUKAMU SANGAT IDIOT JIKA SEPERTI ITU"

Luhan memegangi perutnya dan tertawa berguling-guling dikasurnya "Cepat bangun" desisnya masih bersusah payah bertampang galak

"Aku masih ngantuk" rengek Luhan

"Ayo turunn.. Sarapan dulu baru mandi nanti" Chanyeol menarik paksa Luhan membuat Luhan menggerutu sebal dibelakangnya.

"Makan dulu" perintah Chanyeol mengambilkan Luhan nasi gorengnya

"Kenapa? Minta tolong?" Cibir Kai karena Luhan menatapnya memohon "Dasar tidak bisa diharapkan" gerutu Luhan balik mencibir Kai

"Pagi princess yang malas" sapa Sehun turun dari tangga menghampiri Luhan dan menciumnya sekilas "Pagi prince tampan" balas Luhan tersenyum dibuat sangat manis menyapa Sehun

"Ayolah" gumam Kai dan Chanyeol yang mulai malas melihat teman-temannya bermesraan berlebihan

"Oia sayang kau pulang jam berapa nanti?" tanya Sehun mengabaikan Kai dan Chanyeol

"Jam tiga sepertinya. Kenapa?" tanya Luhan "Hari ini Grand Opening restaurant Hyoojo, dia mengundangmu. Kau mau datang?" tanya Sehun agak ragu

Luhan sedikit tercengang mendengar dia diundang Hyoojo, lalu dia menyadari sesuatu dan tersenyum memberitahu Sehun "Kau saja, aku sibuk. Tidak apa kan?"

"Kalau kau tak ikut Sehun akan macam-macam" Kai menakuti Luhan "Dasar hitam!" cibir Luhan

"Ani, aku percaya Sehunnie" katanya kembali menatap Sehun yang mengucapkan terimakasih pada Luhan yang tak pernah menjadikan Hyoojo masalah besar, karena seperti janjinya nanti, jika Hyoojo sudah kembali sukses dengan hidupnya. Luhan adalah perhatian Sehun seutuhnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Belajar yang benar, aku menunggu hari wisudamu" kekeh Sehun mengantar Luhan ke kampus dan tak yakin sama sekali dengan yang ia ucapkan "Ck! Kau menyindirku" gerutu Luhan

"Ani sayangku. Aku sungguh-sungguh. Cepat masuk" katanya mencium bibir kekasihnya sekilas

"Kau tidak akan pulang malam kan?" tanya Luhan memastikan "Aku akan pulang sebelum jam makan malam" katanya memberitahu

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu. Dah Sehunnie" pamit Luhan mencium pipi Sehun dan berlari keluar kedalam kampusnya meninggalkan Sehun yang memastikan Luhan memasuki kampusnya. "Kau benar-benar baik rusa cantik" gumam Sehun yang kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Sementara di lain tempat, beberapa mobil serba hitam mengikuti kemanapun mobil Sehun, Luhan, Kai dan Chanyeol dari kemarin hingga hari ini, sampai dia tersenyum menyeringai jahat dan dengan percaya diri memberi laporan pada bos mereka.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sungtae yang memberikan perintah pada L dan Kihyun untuk mencari apa yang bisa membuat keempatnya lengah. Karena pemilihan anggota parlemen baru akan berlangsung dua minggu lagi, tapi data kejahatan Sungtae dan Sangchul masih tersimpan rapih di tangan Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol

"Kami sudah bilang kelemahan mereka Luhan, tapi mereka akan terus memperhatikan Luhan jika tidak ada yang membuat perhatian mereka teralihkan" Kihyun menjawab dengan menyeringai

"Jelaskan maksud kalian" perintah Sangchul

"Ini" L melemparkan beberapa foto yang menunjukkan kedekatan Kai dan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serta satu foto yang menunjukkan kalau Sehun beberapa hari ini terus mendatangi tempat yang sepertinya restaurant dan terus berbicara akrab dengan seorang wanita yang mereka tebak seseorang yang cukup penting untuk Sehun.

"Kami berencana menggertak ketiga orang yang terlihat di foto agar perhatian Kai, Chanyeol dan Sehun terlalihkan. Setelah itu, Luhan akan sendirian dan menjadi lemah. Saat itulah satu-satunya kesempatan kita untuk mendapatkan Luhan" Kihyun menyeringai penuh kebencian karena memang dia satu-satunya yang sangat ingin membunuh Luhan.

"Lakukan apapun yang ingin kalian lakukan. Aku ingin catatan bisnisku bersih dan tidak ketahuan" Sangchul memberi perintah. "Aku juga" balas Sungtae yang merasa kerjasama kedua buah anak mereka berjalan dengan lancar dan memuaskan

"Kalian tenang saja. Kali ini pasti berhasil" gumam L dan Kihyun bersamaan

**..**

**..**

**..**

L dan Kihyun menjalankan rencana mereka tiga hari setelah rencana dibuat, mereka mengikuti kemanapun Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pergi dan menyadari kalau ternyata keduanya adalah putra dari anggota parlemen dan direktur ternama di Korea, membuat mereka tak bisa menyakiti keduanya "Ingat, kita hanya menggertak mereka berdua, kita bisa dalam masalah jika sampai menyakiti keduanya" L memberitahu Kihyun

"Araseo. Lalu bagaimana dengan si koki wanita itu?" tanya Kihyun "Kita hanya perlu menghancurkan restaurant yang Sehun buatkan untuknya. Itu akan membuat Sehun gusar, kau tenang saja" balas L yang sepenuhnya yakin dengan rencananya

"Ah itu mereka" L menunjuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tampaknya sedang menunggu jemputan Chanyeol dan Kai

"Siap disantap rupanya" seringai keduanya yang dengan cepat memakai masker mereka agar tidak dikenali. Keduanya keluar dari mobil dan mendekati Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun perlahan,

"Hey" L membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya dan tak lama

"Umphhhh" keduanya pingsan karena dibekap dengan obat bius.

"Cepat bawa mereka, jangan terlalu mencolok" perintah L dan masing-masing dari keduanya membawa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan cepat kedalam mobil

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun tersadar dan memekik kaget karena berada didalam mobil yang tidak ia ketahui

"Kyungie bangunnn" Baekhyun menepuk pipi Kyungsoo perlahan dan tak lama Kyungsoo tersadar.

"Baek, kita dimana?" gumam Kyungsoo yang masih merasa pusing

"Ah, tuan putri sudah sadar rupanya" sindir L yang masih menggunakan masker agar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tak mengenali mereka

"SIAPA KALIAN?" teriak Baekhyun ketakutan

"Hanya teman lama Kai dan Chanyeol. Aku dengar kalian kekasih mereka, kebetulan kami sangat membenci mereka, jadi aku rasa tidak masalah menyakiti kekasih mereka" cibir Kihyun yang juga mengenakan masker dan menakuti keduanya

"APA MAU KALIAN" hardik Kyungsoo penuh amaarh

Ckit!

L sengaja mengerem mendadak membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membentur kursi kemudi dan penumpang depan "Agh" erang keduanya yang kembali merasa pusing

Tak lama Kihyun dan L keluar dari mobil, masing-masing membuka pintu mobil dan menarik kasar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo keluar dari mobilnya

"Ini peringatan untuk Kai dan Chanyeol. Katakan pada mereka kami akan membunuh kalian, kalau mereka masih berulah dan terus mengganggu kami. Katakan pada mereka kami menunggu dokumen yang ada pada mereka" geram Kihyun mencengkram kerah Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo kesulitan bernafas.

"Maaf harus membuat kulit mulusmu memar, tapi ini harus terlihat seperti gertakan" desis L meraba wajah Baekhyun

Keduanya saling menatap dan tak lama

BUGH!

"AGHHH!" pekik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan

Mereka menghajar wajah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membuat keduanya tersungkur dan meninggalkan mereka seketika di tempat yang entah ada dimana.

"Aku yakin ini berhasil" gumam L menyeringai dan diangguki oleh Kihyun

**..**

**..**

**..**

BLAM!

Kai dan Chanyeol menutup pintu mobil mereka dengan rasa amarah yang membuncah didiri mereka masing-masing. Keduanya sangat terkejut saat mendapat telepon dari kekasih mereka kalau mereka dibawa paksa, diancam dan yang paling membuat keduanya marah adalah kekasih mereka dihajar tanpa alasan yang jelas. Setelah menjemput keduanya di tempat yang memerlukan waktu tiga jam, keduanya mengantar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kerumah sakit dan tak lama memastikan kekasih mereka masing-masing kembali kerumah dan beristirahat di kamar mereka masing-masing

"Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan khawatir menatap Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan

"Mereka menggertak namun tampaknya serius Lu. Mereka akan menyakiti Kyungie dan Baekie jika kita hanya diam" desis Kai memijat keningnya dn duduk disofa

"Apa ini ulah L dan Kihyun" tanya Luhan menebak

"Sepertinya iya, Baekhyun mengatakan tentang dokumen. Dan satu-satunya dokumen yang kita pegang hanya dokumen Sungtae dan Sangchul kan?" Chanyeol yang menjawab namun raut wajahnya sangat khawatir

"Restaurant Hyoojo juga dihancurkan, dan mereka menusuk Hyoojo, Sehun sedang dirumah sakit saat ini" Luhan memberitahu Kai dan Chanyeol yang tampak terkejut

"Sial" geram Kai mengepalkan tangan

"Lu, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Maksudku sepertinya mereka mencari tahu tentang orang terdekat kita" Chanyeol menyadari satu hal

"Ani, aku tidak apa. Tapi aku rasa jebakan ini untukku" kekeh Luhan membuat Kai dan Chanyeol mengernyit bingung "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kai

"Serangan pada Kyungie, Baekie dan Hyoojo terjadi bersamaan kan? Bukankah itu untuk mengalihkan perhatian kalian bertiga dan setelah itu aku sendirian. Benar kan?" tanya Luhan membuat Kai dan Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya

"A-apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Luhan karena mendapat tatapan tak suka dari Kai dan Chanyeol

"Kau begitu egois Lu, kenapa kau berfikir ini jebakan untukmu. Yang terluka teman-temanmu, bagaimana kalau benar itu gertakan untuk mereka dan bagaimana kalau teman-temanmu ditusuk seperti Hyoojo. Kau mau?" tanya Kai tak habis pikir dan meninggalkan Luhan ke kamarnya

"Mereka tidak menyerangmu karena kau tidak mempunyai orang yang berarti seperti kami Lu, bukan karena ingin menjebakmu" Chanyeol menambahkan dan ikut meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di ruang tamu membuat Luhan tersenyum mencelos karenanya

"Huh, Sehunnie juga bilang seperti itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku tidak memiliki orang yang berarti di hidupku. Kalian segalanya untukku kan? Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kalian tidak disakiti" lirih Luhan menyadari kesalahannya berbicara.

"Aku yakin setelah ini kalian hanya akan bersama kekasih kalian dan Sehun akan terus menjaga Hyoojo" gumam Luhan tersenyum pahit

**..**

**..**

**..**

Dan benar saja dugaan Luhan, seminggu telah berlalu dan ketiga temannya masih sibuk menjaga kekasih mereka masing-masing seperti dugaannya. Sehun juga lebih sering mengunjungi Hyoojo yang sudah pulang dari rumah sakit. Ketiganya kerap kali meninggalkan Luhan sendirian, jangankan hanya untuk sekedar melakukan aktivitas sendirian, sudah tiga hari ini Luhan tidur sendirian dirumah. Ketiganya sibuk menjaga orang-orang terdekat mereka yang telah disakiti dan diancam

Awalnya Luhan protes karena takut jika ditinggalkan sendirian. Tapi ternyata dia baik-baik saja, hal itu membuat Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yakin bahwa itu bukan gertakan dan jebakan untuk Luhan, melainkan murni ancaman untuk Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Hyoojo

Luhan berusaha mengerti dengan keadaannya dan teman-temannya sekarang. Kai dan Chanyeol bersikap sangat protektif pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun seminggu ini. Sehun juga tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi dengan membiarkan Hyoojo kembali disakiti, oleh karena itu, Luhan bersedia menunggu hingga keadaan membaik dan menunggu agar dirinya bisa bersama dengan ketiga temannya lagi,

Seperti malam ini misalnya, Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasa lapar, dia turun kebawah dan mendapati rumahnya sangat sepi, dai hanya bisa tersenyum kesepian lagi malam ini "Haah~ belajar hidup sendiri mungkin tidak buruk" gumamnya yang membuka kulkas untuk mencari bahan makanan.

"Ish, ini rumah manusia atau rumah hantu? Kenapa tidak ada makanan sama sekali" gerutu Luhan yang memang seminggu ini kulkas dirumahnya kosong , karena tampaknya dia satu-satunya penghuni rumah yang terletak didalam hutan ini sekarang.

"Mongguya, Jangguya. Kalian sudah tidur belum?"

"Eh?.. Ah~.. Kalian dibawa menginap di rumah Kyungsoo juga ya?" gumam Luhan tersenyum hampa karena Kai juga membawa kedua anjing peliharaannya.

Luhan berjongkok didepan rumah kecil Janggu dan Monggu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di anatara lutut dan telapak tangannya.

"Aku kesepian dan aku kelaparan. Ck! Malang sekali kau Lu" gumam Luhan mengelus perut dan dadanya secara bergantian, berharap rasa lapar dan kesepiannya hilang begitu saja.

"Yasudah sarapan dikampus saja besok pagi. ayo tidur" Luhan menyemangati dirinya sendiri berjalan menuju kamarnya, namun saat ingin menaiki tangga tiba-tiba

Klik!

"Eh? Mati lampu?" Luhan berjengit ngeri ketika lampu dirumahnya seketika mati "Sial" gumamnya menyadari kalau dia tidak sendirian dirumah ini, Luhan menggunakan cahaya ponselnya untuk berlari kekamarnya dan mengambil senjatanya, namun baru beberapa langkah kakinya melangkah

PRANG!

Terdengar suara jendela kacanya dipecahkan

"Mereka benar-benar mencaritahu tentang kami ya" gerutu Luhan yang menghubungi ketiga temannya namun tidak ada yang mengangkat telponnya satupun

"Hay Lu, lama tak berjumpa" seringai sebuah suara dan tak lama

KLIK

Lampu kembali menyala menampilkan L, Kihyun dan anak buah mereka dalam jumlah banyak

"Hay bajingan" sapa Luhan menyembunyikan rasa takutnya

"Cari dokumennya" perintah L dan seluruh anak buah L dan Kihyun yang jumlahnya selusin langsung mengobrak-abrik rumah Luhan

"BAJINGAN SIALAN! BERHENTI MERUSAK RUMAHKU" geram Luhan saat salah satu anak buah L membanting bingkai foto yang baru saja ia temukan dirumahnya yang lama

"Anak cantik tidak boleh berisik" Kihyun mendekati Luhan dan

BUGH!

Dia memukul dada dan perut Luhan, membuat Luhan sesak seketika

"Sialan" desis Luhan yang merasa sesak dan pusing

"Bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan dan tak dipercaya Lu? Apa kau menangis dan merengek. menjijikan sekali" Kihyun menjambak rambut Luhan membuat Luhan mendongak kearahnya

"Kau akan mati setelah ini cantik" seringainya memberitahu Luhan

"Bos, ini dokumennya" salah satu anak buah Kihyun dan L berhasil mendapatkan dokumen Sungtae dan Sangchul membuat keduanya menyeringai menang

"Cih, gampang sekali ternyata menemukannya. Kami juga tidak menyangka semudah ini menemukan gubuk sialan ini. terimakasih untukmu Lu karena begitu mudah diikuti seminggu ini" Kihyun berjongkok dan sedikit menampar pipi Luhan

"Kalian akan mati setelah ini" desis Luhan yang kedua tangannya sudah diikat oleh anak buah L dan Kihyun

"Ah.. kami takut, tolong kami" L ikut berjongkok mengejek Luhan

"Kalau begitu, kami pastikan kau mati terlebih dulu. Bawa dia" perintah L dan tak lama

BUGH!

Tengkuk Luhan dipukul menggunakan kayu membuat seketika pandangannya menjadi gelap dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Cepat tinggalkan tempat ini" perintah Kihyun yang menyeret Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri dengan kedua tangannya sendiri "Kita akan bermain setelah ini little Lu" gumam Kihyun penuh kebencian.

Beberapa menit setelah Luhan dibawa pergi, ponselnya yang terjatuh terus berbunyi dan bergetar menampilkan nama Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol bergantian. Namun tentu saja Luhan tak mengangkatnya. Karena Luhan sendiri tidak tahu dirinya dibawa kemana dan tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka semua lakukan padanya setelah ini.

* * *

_**tobecontinued,,,**_

* * *

_**see ya next chap :***_

_**.**_

_**last, happy reading n review**_


	16. Chapter 16

**The Death Fourth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s)**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**sebelumnya...**

_Klik!_

_"Eh? Mati lampu?" Luhan berjengit ngeri ketika lampu dirumahnya seketika mati "Sial" gumamnya menyadari kalau dia tidak sendirian dirumah ini, Luhan menggunakan cahaya ponselnya untuk berlari kekamarnya dan mengambil senjatanya, namun baru beberapa langkah kakinya melangkah_

_PRANG!_

_Terdengar suara jendela kacanya dipecahkan_

_"Mereka benar-benar mencaritahu tentang kami ya" gerutu Luhan yang menghubungi ketiga temannya namun tidak ada yang mengangkat telponnya satupun_

_"Hay Lu, lama tak berjumpa" seringai sebuah suara dan tak lama_

_KLIK_

_Lampu kembali menyala menampilkan L, Kihyun dan anak buah mereka dalam jumlah banyak_

_"Hay bajingan" sapa Luhan menyembunyikan rasa takutnya_

_"Cari dokumennya" perintah L dan seluruh anak buah L dan Kihyun yang jumlahnya selusin langsung mengobrak-abrik rumah Luhan_

_"BAJINGAN SIALAN! BERHENTI MERUSAK RUMAHKU" geram Luhan saat salah satu anak buah L membanting bingkai foto yang baru saja ia temukan dirumahnya yang lama_

_"Anak cantik tidak boleh berisik" Kihyun mendekati Luhan dan_

_BUGH!_

_Dia memukul dada dan perut Luhan, membuat Luhan sesak seketika_

_"Sialan" desis Luhan yang merasa sesak dan pusing_

_"Bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan dan tak dipercaya Lu? Apa kau menangis dan merengek. menjijikan sekali" Kihyun menjambak rambut Luhan membuat Luhan mendongak kearahnya_

_"Kau akan mati setelah ini cantik" seringainya memberitahu Luhan_

_"Bos, ini dokumennya" salah satu anak buah Kihyun dan L berhasil mendapatkan dokumen Sungtae dan Sangchul membuat keduanya menyeringai menang_

_"Cih, gampang sekali ternyata menemukannya. Kami juga tidak menyangka semudah ini menemukan gubuk sialan ini. terimakasih untukmu Lu karena begitu mudah diikuti seminggu ini" Kihyun berjongkok dan sedikit menampar pipi Luhan_

_"Kalian akan mati setelah ini" desis Luhan yang kedua tangannya sudah diikat oleh anak buah L dan Kihyun_

_"Ah.. kami takut, tolong kami" L ikut berjongkok mengejek Luhan_

_"Kalau begitu, kami pastikan kau mati terlebih dulu. Bawa dia" perintah L dan tak lama_

_BUGH!_

_Tengkuk Luhan dipukul menggunakan kayu membuat seketika pandangannya menjadi gelap dan tak sadarkan diri._

_"Cepat tinggalkan tempat ini" perintah Kihyun yang menyeret Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri dengan kedua tangannya sendiri "Kita akan bermain setelah ini little Lu" gumam Kihyun penuh kebencian._

_Beberapa menit setelah Luhan dibawa pergi, ponselnya yang terjatuh terus berbunyi dan bergetar menampilkan nama Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol bergantian. Namun tentu saja Luhan tak mengangkatnya. Karena Luhan sendiri tidak tahu dirinya dibawa kemana dan tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka semua lakukan padanya setelah ini._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Death Fourth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**back to story..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

BYUR!

"Hah~" Luhan pun terkesiap mencari udara saat dirinya disiram dengan air secara kasar

"Tuan putri sudah bangun rupanya"

Luhan terengah dan merasa kepalanya sangat berputar, dengan kepala yang masih berputar, matanya mengedar dan mendapati dua orang yang sangat menijikan sedang menyeringai ke arahnya

"Sudah bangun hah?" Desis Kihyun dan tak lama

BUGH!

Dengan kejinya ia memukul wajah Luhan yang baru dibangunkan dengan cara yang kasar, wajah Luhan seketika memar dan terdapat darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Sial! Hahah! Bukankah hanya aku disini? Lepaskan aku dan lawan aku sendiri brengsek" desis Luhan yang sudah merasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Terang saja Luhan merasa nyeri dan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya, tangan Luhan diikat ke atas di sebuah tiang dengan erat, membuatnya merasakan keram seketika di bagian tangannya.

"Ah benar! Lepaskan kau dan langsung kubunuh. Cih, aku tidak berminat. Aku lebih menyukai wajah tersiksamu manis" geram Kihyun menjilati wajah Luhan

BRAK!

"Bunuh dia dan kita pergi, ini perintah dari Sungtae dan Sangchul" L membuka pintu secara terburu dan memberitahu Kihyun yang tampak tidak suka dengan perintah yang ia dapat

"Membunuhnya sekarang? Tidak! Aku ingin menyiksanya lebih lama" geram Kihyun mendelik tajam ke arah L

"Dasar brengsek" L menghampiri Kihyun dan mencengkram erat kerah bajunya "Mereka bisa menemukan kita dan menghabisi kita sebelum kau bisa membunuhnya" desis L yang sudah sangat geram pada Kihyun

"Lepaskan aku" Kihyun mendesis tajam menatap L, dan L melepaskannya kasar

"Kau tahu kenapa aku sangat ingin menyakitinya?" Katanya berjalan mendekati Luhan dan sedikit mencekik Luhan kasar

"Karena ayah pria cantik ini membebaskan wanita binal beserta kedua putrinya" tuturnya penuh kebencian membuat otak Luhan bekerja keras mencerna setiap perkataan Kihyun

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan kesusahan bernafas

"Ibu dan saudara tirimu adala wanita sialan yang membuatku tak diakui ayahku kemudian perlahan mereka menguasai harta ayahku dan membunuhnya. Aku sudah berhasil membuatnya dipenjara kalau saja ayahmu yang berlagak sok pahlawan itu tidak menyelamatkannya." Desisnya menatap tajam ke arah Luhan

"Dan kau tahu apa yang membuatku tambah membencimu dan ayah sialanmu itu? ayahmu membantu wanita jalang itu memasukanku kedalam penjara. Dan aku harus menghabiskan tiga tahun didalam sel busuk itu brengsek"

BUGH!

Kihyun yang geram memukul wajah Luhan yang kembali mengeluarkan darah segar diwajahnya.

"Cih, harusnya kita bekerjasama membunuh wanita brengsek itu" cibir Luhan menahan rasa panas di wajahnya

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah punya urutan dan rencana membalas keluargamu. Aku akan menghabisimu, kemudian ketiga wanita jalang itu dan terakhir ayahmu" desisnya menyeringai pada Luhan

"Jika kau menyentuh ayahku, aku pastikan kau tidak akan bernafas lagi" ancam Luhan penuh kemarahan

"Ckckckkck! Lihat siapa yang mengancamku" geram Kihyun kembali memukul Luhan telak diwajahnya.

"KIHYUN CUKUP! CEPAT BUNUH DIA DAN KITA PERGI!" L sedikit mengerang emosi memberitahu Kihyun.

"Baiklah! Aku akan membunuhnya setelah membuatnya cacat" seringai Kihyun membuat Luhan membelalak takut

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan bergetar

"Bermain sebentar denganmu cantik. Bersiaplah" bisiknya kemudian memungut besi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri

**..**

**..**

**..**

BLAM!

Terdengar suara mobil yang ditutup dengan kasar oleh keenam pemiliknya. Mereka semua tampak terburu-buru saat diminta untuk menemui Luhan yang berada sendiri dirumahnya oleh Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol

Keenamnya terperangah dan menahan pikiran buruk mereka masing-masing saat menyadari pintu kaca dari Luhan pecah dan tampak sangat berantakan. Mereka semua sedikit tergesa memasuki rumah keempat teman mereka dengan terburu-buru

"LUHAN" teriak keenamnya bersamaan namun tak ada jawaban

"Sial" gumam Yunho yang berlari ke atas untuk mengecek keberadaan Luhan yang sepertinya tidak ada didalam.

"LUHAN!" mereka semua masih berteriak sampai Thunder menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuat mereka bergedik ngeri

"Data Sangchul dan Sungtae hilang. Mereka membawa Luhan" ujar Thunder menunjukkan berkas tempat teman-temannya meletakkan dokumen Sungtae dan Sangchul yang hancur berantakan.

"Siapa yang membawa Luhan" Tanya sebuah suara yang tampak terengah diikuti kedua lainnya di belakang pria yang ternyata Sehun

"SIAPA?" teriak Sehun tak bisa menahan rasa emosi dan ketakutannya

Semua hanya terdiam, tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Sehun yang sedang berteriak marah. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Thunder dan teman-temannya juga sedang menahan kesal karena mereka tidak habis pikir bisa-bisanya ketiganya meninggalkan Luhan sendirian dirumah

"LUHAN!" kini Kai yang berteriak, menghambur ke seluruh rumah dan tampak berteriak marah karena tidak menemukan Luhan dimanapun

Sementara Chanyeol mendekati foto keluarga pertama mereka yang tampak hancur dan kacanya pecah berkeping-keping, dia mengangkatnya dan mengelus wajah Luhan di foto dengan gemetar "Kau harus baik-baik saja Lu. Aku mohon" gumamnya yang merasa sangat jahat karena tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Luhan

Sehun juga menemukan ponsel Luhan yang terjatuh, dia mengambilnya dan melihat wajah mereka berdua yang Luhan gunakan sebagai wallpaper ponselnya, hatinya berdenyut sakit ketakutan karena memikirkan Luhan yang entah dimana. Dia menggenggam erat ponsel Luhan dengan kemarahan diseluruh dirinya "Temukan Luhan dan habisi siapapun yang membawanya" desis Sehun menatap semua temannya yang mengerti dan langsung mencaritahu dimana keberadaan Luhan

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Aghhhhhh" Luhan menjerit kesakitan saat Kihyun memukul kedua kakinya secara terus menerus menggunakan besi dengan sekuat tenaga

"Wajah kesakitanmu seperti candu untukku" seringai Kihyun dan

BUGH!

Dia kembali melayangkan besi keras itu ke tumit Luhan, membuat Luhan kembali mengerang kesakitan karena sudah tidak dapat merasakan kakinya lagi "Berhenti" lirihnya tak kuat lagi menahan sakit dan nyeri dibagian lutut dan pahanya

"Apa? Berhenti? Dalam mimpimu saja" geram Kihyun yang kembali melayangkan besinya ke kaki Luhan namun kali ini L berdiri tepat didepannya, mencegah kegiatan gila yang dilakukan Kihyun padanya.

"Berhenti" katanya berdiri didepan Luhan

"Ada apa? Kau ingin menolongnya? Cih" desis Kihyun mengejek L

"Ani, kau boleh melanjutkannya nanti. Bos memanggil kita, ini darurat" katanya memberitahu Kihyun yang tampak keberatan namun menyeringai senang saat wajah kesakitan Luhan terlihat dibelakang L

"Baiklah. Aku akan melanjutkannya nanti, aku masih ingin menyiksanya" seringai Kihyun membuang besinya ke tanah membuat suara dentingan memilukan yang terdengar di telinga

Tak lama gudang tua tempat Luhan disekap dikunci dari luar, dan terdengar suara mobil yang dijalankan dengan kecepatan tinggi menandakan kedua bajingan yang menyekap Luhan telah pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang tampak mengenaskan dengan keadaan tangan yang diikat ke atas ditambah kakinya yang kini tak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya lagi. Luhan sudah tidak bisa merasakan kakinya lagi yang terasa begitu sakit dan lemas.

"aghh" erangnya tertahan saat mencoba berdiri namun kembali terjatuh dengan tangan yang menggantung membuatnya sangat kesakitan.

Seketika tangannya yang sedang terikat menggenggam erat, semua ucapan Kihyun dan alasan kenapa dia sangat membencinya terus terngiang di telinga Luhan, terutama tentang rencananya membalas dendam ke ayahnya. Yang ingin Luhan lakukan saat ini hanya menghubungi ayahnya dan mengatakan agar dirinya berhati-hati. Entah kenapa dia sama sekali tidak berharap ketiga temannya datang untuk menolongnya, Luhan-… jauh didalam hatinya dia menyalahkan ketiga temannya yang tidak mempercayai kata-katanya. Harusnya mereka mendengarkan semua kemungkinan yang terjadi, tapi mereka mengabaikannya, membuat Luhan menahan rasa kecewanya pada ketiga temannya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun yang tampak menghampiri Thunder yang sedang menggunakan segala cara untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Luhan

Thunder menggeleng lemah, membuat Sehun termakan emosinya, dia mencengkram kerah Thunder dan membuat Thunder sedikit tercekik karenanya "Temukan Luhan" desisnya frustasi

BUGH!

Joon memukul telak wajah Sehun karena berbuat kasar pada kekasihnya "Jangan berani-beraninya kau memerintah dan menyakiti kekasihku. LUHAN DICULIK KARENA KALIAN" teriak Joon penuh amarah, hal ini sontak membuat Kai dan Chanyeol berdiri mendekati Sehun dan Yunho serta kawan-kawannya berdiri disamping Joon dan Thunder

"Perkataan Joon sepenuhnya benar. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Luhan. Kalian harus bertanggung jawab" geram TOP yang merasa sangat khawatir pada keadaan Luhan

"Dan jika dia kembali dalam keadaan tidak normal, kami akan membawa Luhan bersama kami" Kikwang menatap tajam Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang tampak memerah karena menahan amarahnya

"Beraninya kau" desis Kai mendekati Kikwang

"HENTIKAN! PERTENGAKARAN KITA TIDAK AKAN MENGEMBALIKAN LUHAN. KITA HARUS FOKUS DAN BERSAMA" teriak Thunder menengahi emosi yang terasa memanas saat ini

"Kalian! Aku masih berusaha menemukan Luhan, jadi jangan ganggu aku. Lakukan sesuatu dan temukan dia." Thunder menyeruak ke tengah-tengah mereka dan menatap tajam Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol

"Dan kalian! Berhenti menyalahkan Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Bantu aku cari Luhan. Jangan membuat suasana semakin tegang" kini Thunder memperingati kekasih dan teman-temannya.

Semua terdiam dan mendengarkan ucapan Thunder, tak lama semua kembali melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membantu untuk menemukan Luhan, setidaknya itu lebih berguna daripada bertengkar dan saling menyalahkan.

Sehun yang tak tahan pun, masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup kasar pintunya

"ARGHHHHH!" terdengar suara teriakan Sehun yang menggeram marah membuat semua teman-temannya hanya bisa mendengarkan semua kemarahan Sehun yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun sementara diluar sana kekasihnya mungkin sedang disiksa dan berada dalam bahaya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Malam telah berlalu berganti pagi, namun kabar tentang keberadaan Luhan seperti ditelan bumi karena walau telah berusaha semalaman tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa menemukan Luhan. Hal ini membuat mereka semua begitu marah, bagaimana tidak. Biasanya mereka dengan mudah menemukan seseorang yang mereka cari, namun kali ini terasa sulit dan menyesakkan mengingat dan menebak apakah Luhan baik-baik saja? Apa Luhan disakiti? Atau kemungkinan terburuknya mereka memang telah menghabisi Luhan dengan keji

"Sial" geram Thunder memukul keyboard laptopnya karena tidak bisa menemukan apapun yang berkaitan tentang keberadaan Luhan

BLAM!

Sehun membanting pintu kamarnya dan keluar dengan menggunakan pakaian hitamnya "Kau mau kemana?" Kai berdiri menghampiri Sehun

"Hanya Sangchul dan Sungtae yang tahu dimana kedua anak buahnya yang bajingan itu membawa Luhan. Jika mereka tidak bicara aku yang akan langsung membunuhnya

"Kau gila! Sangchul dan Sungtae dilindungi oleh ratusan anak buah mereka. Kita bisa mati bahkan sebelum menemukan Luhan" Yunho ikut berbicara menahan pikiran gila Sehun

"Mereka memang dijaga lusinan penjaga. Tapi keluarga mereka tidak" balas Sehun menyeringai mendului semua teman-temannya dan bergegas pergi

Semua pun tersenyum mengetahui apa ayang Sehun rencanakan, karena pepatah yang mengatakan "_kau pasti memiliki satu kelemahan dalam hidupmu" _sepenuhnya benar. Karena belum lama ini Sungtae dan Sangchul dengan jelas mengatakan di media bahwa mereka akan mati jika terjadi sesuatu yang bisa menyakiti keluarga mereka terutama anak-anak mereka.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sehun membagi dua kelompok dengan teman-temannya. Dirinya, Kai, Chanyeol, Thunder dan Yunho pergi dan mengacak-acak rumah Sungtae sementara yang lainnya melakukan hal yang sama dirumah Sangchul. Sampai keduanya bicara dan mengatakan keberadaan Luhan. Sehun memerintahkan kepada teman-temannya bahwa mereka tidak boleh pergi sebelum salah satu dari mereka mengatakan dimana Luhan, dan semua mengangguk menyetujui

Cklek!

"Sayang aku pulang"

Terdengar suara Sungtae yang memanggil istri dan anak-anaknya, dia mengernyit bingung karena tidak biasanya istrinya menelpon dan memaksanya untuk makan siang bersama dengan kedua putra mereka, kebetulan jadwalnya sedang kosong maka ia menyanggupi permintaan istrinya. Mengabaikan rasa bingungnya dia mendekati sofa di ruang santai dan tak lama merebahkan dirinya sambil menunggu istri dan kedua putranya keluar dari kamar mereka.

Sungtae baru saja merebahkan badannya disofa sampai

PRANG!

Suara pecahan yang memekakan telinga membuatnya terbangun. Dia terkejut melihat foto keluarganya jatuh dari lanta dua dan hancur berkeping-keping. Dia berfikir dan mengernyit saat menyadari bagaimana bisa foto keluarga yang berada dikamarnya bisa terjatuh. Perlahan dia menoleh ke atas dan mendapati Sehun sedang mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak akan berlama-lama, katakan dimana Luhan dalam lima detik" Sehun mengokang senjatanya dan mengarahkannya dari atas tepat ke kepala Sungtae

"Satu…"

"Dua.."

Hitungan Sehun berhenti saat melihat perubahan wajah Sungtae yang menyeringai "Bajingan kenapa kau tertawa" desisnya menahan segala rasa marahnya

"Kau pikir jika kau membunuhku, Luhan akan bertahan? Aku pastikan dia akan mati sebelum kalian bisa menemukannya" ujar Sungtae menyulut emosi Sehun

"Bunuh aku dan biarkan Luhan mati denganku" katanya membalas Sehun

Wajah Sehun sudah mengeras namun tak lama raut wajahnya juga menyeringai membuat Sungtae sedikit bingung dengan perubahan Sehun

"Baiklah. Kau tidak memberiku pilihan. Bukan kau yang mati tapi mereka"

Dengan aba-aba Sehun. Chanyeol dan Yunho berdiri disamping Sehun masing-masing menodongkan pistolnya ke kedua putra Sungtae yang masih berusia 8 dan 10 tahun tepat di kepala mereka. Membuat sang ayah memucat karena takut.

"Masih mau bermain-main?" kali ini suara Kai menginterupsi menghampiri Sungtae dengan menyandera istrinya, Kai menekan pisau ke leher istri Sungtae, membuat istri Sungtae meringis kesakitan dan menangis ketakutan

"Yeobo tolong kami" pinta istrinya memelas

"Katakan pada suamimu untuk tidak main-main pada kami" Kai berbisik menakutkan di telinga istri Sungtae.

"Lepaskan keluargaku sialan" katanya mendesis geram pada Sehun dan yang lainnya

"Mereka mati jika kau tidak segera mengatakan dimana Luhan" Chanyeol sedikit mendorong putra sulung Sungtae, membuatnya seperti akan terjatuh membuat Sungtae membelalak takut

"AKU TIDAK TAHU DIMANA LUHAN" teriaknya frustasi

"Ah benarkah? Lalu apa si bungsu ini harus jatuh ke bawah dulu baru kau bicara" Yunho juga sedikit mendorong putra bungsu Sungtae untuk menggertak Sungtae agar bicara

"Atau aku harus menyebarkan video penyelundupan senjata, narkoba dan uang palsu ke Hongkong milikmu tuan Lee" Thunder muncul dari arah kamar Sungtae dan membawa Hardisk yang berisi data serta video kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh Sungtae

"KATAKAN!" teriak Sehun membuat Sungtae kembali menoleh ke arah Sehun "Aku sedang tidak bermain-main" desisnya memperingatkan Sungtae

"Aku tidak tahu dimana Luhan" Sungtae masih mengelak membuat Sehun melakukan sesuatu diluar dugaan

DOR!

"Arghhhh" jerit istri Sungtae yang kakinya ditembak oleh Sehun dari lantai dua

"KAU GILA!" pekik Sungtae yang ingin menghampiri istrinya namun Kai menghadangnya "Kalau kau mendekat aku bunuh istrimu sekarang juga" ancam Kai

"CEPAT KATAKAN!" Sehun kembali berteriak namun kali ini dia mengarahkan pistolnya ke putra bungsu Sungtae yang sedang dicengkram Yunho

"Satu…"

"Dua.." Sehun mulai menekan kokang pistolnya

"Jika mulutku sampai berkata tiga. Dia mati sekarang juga" ujarnya penuh amarah

Tiga. Kau tak memberiku pilihan" Sehun benar-benar akan menarik pelatuknya sampai Sungtae berteriak

"MEREKA ADA DI SELATAN GANGWON" teriaknya ketakutan dan bergetar karena hampir mellihat putra bungsunya terbunuh didepan matanya.

Kai menyeringai dan mendorong kasar istri Sungtae yang menjerit kesakitan, dia menghampiri Sungtae dan mencengkram erat kerah Sungtae

"Jika Luhan mengalami satu goresan kecil ditubuhnya. Aku akan kembali kesini dan melakukan hal yang sama pada kedua putramu, dengarkan itu" desis Kai yang kemudian menghempaskan kasar Sungtae ke lantai

"Kai bersiap. Bawa senjatamu sekedarnya saja, kita langsung kesana" Sehun menuruni tangga diikuti Yunho dan Chanyeol yang sepertinya membuat kedua putra Sungtae pingsan dengan memukul tengkuk keduanya,

"Joonie bilang mereka juga sudah menuju Gangwon" Thunder memberitahu keempat temannya, itu artinya tempat yang dikatakan Sungtae benar, karena Sangchul memberitahu tempat yang sama pada teman-temannya yang lain

"Katakan pada mereka kita bertemu disana" Sehun memasuki mobilnya diikuti Kai di bangku kemudi dan Chanyeol duduk di bangku belakang

"Kami akan menjemputmu Lu, bertahanlah" gumam ketiganya bersamaan berharap Luhan baik-baik saja dan tak mengalam satu kekurangan apapun

Brrmmmm…..

Kedua mobil itupun melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju selatan Gangwon untuk menjemput Luhan

**..**

**..**

**..**

BUGH!

Terdengar suara debuman kayu yang dihantam dengan kerasnya ketubuh seorang pria yang seluruh badannya sudah tidak bisa merasakan lagi.

"Ber-hen-ti" lirih Luhan yang sudah tidak bisa merasakan sakit lebih dari saat ini

"Nanti jika aku puas, aku akan sekalian membunuhmu tenang saja" gumam Kihyun menyeringai dengan kejinya.

L hanya menyeringai puas melihat Luhan yang bahkan untuk berjalan saja sudah tak bisa, mungkin benar setelah ini dia cacat.

"Arghhhh"

Pekikan Luhan terdengar saat Kihyun dengan sengaja menendang keras pangkal tumit Luhan, Luhan menjerit kesakitan karena memang sejak kemarin, Kihyun benar terus memukuli kaki Luhan membuat Luhan tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Semua yang ada dalam ruangan tertawa puas melihat betapa kesakitannya Luhan yang hanya bisa terus menjerit kesakitan

Sementara itu, enam mobil yang baru sampai didepan gudang tua tempat Luhan disekap berjengit kaget saat mendengar jeritan Luhan yang terdengar sangat kesakitan. Kesembilan orang itu pun otomatis mengepalkan tangan mereka dan dengan segera mendekati gudang tua itu

Tidak ada rencana apapun malam ini, tidak ada persiapan berarti, mereka hanya membuat senjata yang sehari-hari mereka bawa. Tidak ada yang mereka inginkan. yang mereka inginkan hanya Luhan kembali ke tengah-tengah mereka. Yang mereka inginkan hanya membalas siapapun yang telah membuat Luhan menderita dengan keji.

"Aghhhhhh"

Suara teriakan itu kembali terdengar membuat Sehun yang mendengarnya benar-benar marah dan ingin menangis dalam waktu bersamaan. Dia takut, takut sesuatu yang buruk benar-benar terjadi pada Luhan.

BRAK!

Pintu gudang yang dikunci didobrak oleh Sehun dan Yunho bersamaan membuat semua yang berada didalam gudang terperangah kaget dan dengan otomatis mengeluarkan senjata mereka.

Luhan yang tertunduk lemas sedikit menoleh dan tersenyum melihat kedatangan Sehun dan teman-temannya.

Bohong jika Luhan tidak mengharapkan kedatangan teman-temannya, sekilas ia menyingkirkan rasa kecewanya dan berharap dia dibawa pergi, sehingga rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya bisa menghilang dengan segera.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang senang melihat kedatangan teman-temannya. Kesembilan orang yang baru masuk ini terperangah dan menggeram marah mendapati kondisi Luhan yang sudah babak belur, ditambah darah diseluruh tubuhnya yang mengotori pakaian tidurnya, mereka semua dengan otomatis mengepalkan tangannya marah dan menatap dengan tatapan membunuh ke semua bajingan yang membuat Luhan tampak begitu mengenaskan.

"Bajingan sialan.. MATI KALIAN…ARGHHHHHHH"

Sehun berteriak menggila dan mulai menghabisi satu persatu penjaga L dan Kihyun yang menghalanginya.

Dan sedetik kemudian, baku tembak dan pukul tak terelakan, Luhan masih tertunduk lemas dengan tangan yang terasa keram karena hampir dua hari diikat ke atas dan kakinya yang tak bisa lagi menopang berat badannya, membuat dia harus setengah menggantung dan itu sangat menyakitkan mengingat Kihyun dan L terus memukulnya secara bergantian.

Sehun terus menghajar sesekali menembaki anak buah Kihyun dan L yang entah darimana jumlahnya semakin banyak. Matanya terus melihat kearah Luhan yang mengucurkan darah di seluruh tubuhnya. Jika bisa menangis sekarang, Sehun akan benar-benar menangis dan meminta maaf karena dengan bodohnya meninggalkan kekasihnya ini sendirian

DOR!

"HENTIKAN!" Kihyun menembakkan pelurunya ke atas dan berteriak membuat semua teman-teman Luhan memucat. Bagaimana mereka tidak memucat, saat ini Kihyun sedang menyandera Luhan menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala Luhan, dan memaksa Luhan yang sudah tak sanggup berdiri untuk berdiri untuk menghentikan kegilaan yang dibuat Sehun dan yang lain.

"Lepaskan Luhan bajingan" geram Sehun yang juga menodongkan senjatanya ke arah Kihyun

"Aku benar-benar akan menarik pelatuknya. Aku serius" teriak Kihyun yang tampaknya sudah ketakutan dan bisa kapan saja berbuat nekat

"Berdiri sialan, kenapa kau menyusahkan sekali" bisiknya pada Luhan. Luhan sedikit melirik dan menyeringai ke arah Kihyun "Kau yang membuatku tak bisa berdiri brengsek" katanya membuat Kihyun semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya di leher Luhan

"Aghh" erang Luhan tertahan saat Kihyun mencengkramnya erat membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"Jatuhkan senjata kalian" L berteriak memerintah. Dia ikut menodongkan senjata ke arah Luhan dan menekannya kasar di leher Luhan membuat Luhan meringis kesakitan

"Lu, kau tak apa?" tanya Sehun khawatir menatap Luhan yang membalasnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Setelah ini aku percaya pada kalian" katanya menatap Sehun dan dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki Luhan memukul kencang dada Kihyun dengan sikutnya, membuat Kihyun sedikit terkejut dan meringis sakit.

L yang melihatnya hendak memukul Luhan namun

DOR!

Siwon sudah terlebih dulu menembak tangannya membuat L menjatuhkan pistolnya karena tertembak. Luhan terjatuh di tempat, sementara Kihyun yang sempat lengah segera menyadari kesalahannya dan dengan cepat mengambil pistolnya, tetapi kali ini Sehun lebih cepat

Sehun menghampiri Kihyun dan

BUGH!

Kihyun tersungkur karena satu pukulan telak dan kasar dari Sehun, TOP membantu Sehun, sementara Kai dan Chanyeol sibuk mengurus L yang dalam sekejap sudah nampak babak belur. Pandangan Luhan berbayang, dia menyadari setelah ini dia aman, namun matanya membelalak takut saat menyadari L yang sudah tersungkur mengarahkan senjatanya ke Kai yang sedang menghajar anak buah L dan Kihyun yang terus berdatangan. Luhan memanggil Kai namun suaranya teredam oleh suara tembakan yang begitu memenuhi gudang tua tersebut. "Andwae" gumam Luhan yang merangkak dengan sekuat tenaga mengambil pistol yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya tergeletak.

Dilihatnya L sudah bersiap menekan pelatuknya ke arah Kai. Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan cepat,

Ckrek!

Luhan mengokang senjatanya dengan cepat dan

DOR!

Dia langsung menembakan pistolnya ke arah L, membuat L tersentak karena lagi-lagi tanganyya tertembak, Kai yang menyadarinya pun menatap Luhan dengan cemas dan menghampiri L dengan amarah yang membuncah

"Kau mati setelah ini" desis Kai yang duduk diatas L dan memukuli wajah L habis-habisan tanpa ampun, L sudah mengeluarkan darah diseluruh wajahnya, tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya berhenti memukuli L, karena Kai memang berniat membunuhnya hari ini juga

Sementara itu, Sehun berhenti memukuli Kihyun saat menyadari Luhan yang terkapar lemah di lantai, dia dengan segera mendorong Kihyun ke tanah dengan kasar dan berlari menghampiri Luhan.

"Lu… Luhan.." panggilnya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Luhan yang sudah mulai tak sadarkan diri "Sayang, tetap bersamaku. Aku mohon" Sehun mengecupi wajah Luhan yang berlumuran darah.

"Cih, sayang sekali kalian datang terlalu cepat padahal aku sudah berhasil membuatnya cacat, hanya tinggal membunuhnya tapi kalian selalu datang mengacaukan" desis Kihyun yang tersungkur dengan suara tercekatnya membuat Sehun menggeram marah.

Sehun meletakkan pelan Luhan kelantai dan kembali menghampiri Kihyun

Ckrek!

Sehun mengokang senjatanya dan berdiri diatas Kihyun "Sampai jumpa sialan" seringai Sehun dan

DOR!

Sehun menembak mati Kihyun tepat di kepalanya, membuat pemuda yang memiliki usia yang sama dengannya seketika tak bernyawa "Kau pantas mendapatkanya" ujar Sehun penuh amarah mengingat perbuatan keji yang dilakukan Kihyun pada Luhan

"Sehunna, Luhan tak sadarkan diri. Ayo kita pergi" Chanyeol berteriak memberitahu Sehun, membuat Sehun dan yang lainnya berlari ke arah Luhan, dan benar saja, Luhan tampak tak berkeringat tak sadarkan diri

"Sial" gumam Sehun menyeruak dan menggendong Luhan dengan cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk segera diobat

"Kai.. Tinggalkan dia kita pergi" Yunho menghampiri Kai yang masih menghajar L yang tampaknya sudah tak sadarkan diri. Kai mendorong kasar Yunho menolak untuk berhenti membunuh L

"LUHAN SEKARAT!" teriak Yunho memberitahu Kai

Kai yang sudah akan memukul L lagi, menghentikan gerakannya seketika dan menatap takut ke arah Yunho "A-apa kau bilang" tanyanya yang baru menyadari jika Luhan sudah tak berada di gedung tua tersebut

"Sehun membawanya ke rumah sakit, ayo pergi" Yunho sedikit menarik kasar lengan Kai yang masih takpercaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Lu, maafkan aku" lirihnya pelan dan terus berdoa agar tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk yang terjadi pada Luhan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Bagaimana Kyu? Luhan baik-baik saja kan?" Sehun menghampiri Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari ruang gawat darurat dengan wajah yang terlihat marah

"Bajingan sialan, bagaimana bisa kalian membiarkan Luhan hingga separah saat ini. Apa kalian tahu Luhan mengalami hal yang sangat mengerikan didalam sana? Dia hancur fisik dan mental" Kyuhyun mencengkram kerah Sehun dan mendesis ke semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut yang tak lain adalah teman-temannya juga.

Kyuhyun mengetahui pekerjaan macam apa yang dilakukan semua teman-temannya, dia juga tahu bagaimana cerita hingga Luhan bisa bergabung dengan mereka. Luhan hanyalah pria biasa yang tersesat namun ketiganya merangkul kedunia mereka yang sekarang, dan lihat apa yang terjadi saat ini? Luhan menanggung semua yang menjadi resiko pekerjaan yang ia lakukan

"Aku mohon beritahu padaku bagaimana keadaan Luhan" pinta Sehun memohon, dia sama sekali tak menyalahkan Kyuhyun yang sangat marah padanya, jangankan Kyuhyun yang berperan sebagai dokter sekaligus temannya. Jika bisa, Sehun ingin sekali membunuh dirinya sendiri yang membiarkan Luhan mengalami hal mengerikan beberapa hari ini.

"Dia stabil, tapi untuk sementara dia tidak bisa berjalan. Tulang dalam tempurungnya retak, ligamen bergeser dan tulang rawannya sobek. Dia benar-benar dihancurkan sepertinya" Kyuhyun menyindir semua teman-temannya yang tampak terkejut dengan apa yang diberitahukan Kyuhyun.

"Luhan akan dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan, kalian boleh menemuinya setelah dia dipindahkan. Dia sudah tahu mengenai cidera kakinya dan jangan terkejut dengan reaksi yang dia berikan" Kyuhyun memberitahu semua teman-temannya yang masih terdiam

"Dan satu lagi pesanku, jika kalian tidak bisa menjaga Luhan, biarkan dia bersamaku" desis Kyuhyun yang begitu marah dan dengan sengaja menyenggol kasar bahu Sehun meninggalkan mereka semua terutama Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol digerogoti rasa bersalah yang teramat

"Arghhhhh" teriak Sehun meninju dinding dengan tangannya membuat tangannya merah seketika, hal frustasi juga dirasakan Kai dan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa menjambak kasar rambut mereka.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Setengah jam setelah Luhan dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan, Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk masuk dan berbicara dengan Luhan, sementara keenam temannya yang lain menunggu diluar dan bergantian akan masuk untuk melihat keadaan Luhan.

Cklek!

Mereka perlahan membuka pintu dan mendapati Luhan sedang menatap kosong ke atap rumah sakit, dia sedikit menoleh dengan kedatangan ketiga temannya namun kemudian kembali fokus menatap hampa ke atap yang berwarna putih didalam ruangannya tersebut.

Ketiganya memandang sedih dan menyesal ke arah Luhan yang tak berkata apa-apa saat melihat kedatangan mereka.

"Lu" panggil ketiganya bersamaan mendekati ranjang Luhan "Hmm" balas Luhan masih menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit ruangannya

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sehun mengelus sayang rambut Luhan

"Baik" balasnya masih menolak menatap ketiga temannya

"Ini bukan kau Lu" Kai memberanikan diri mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia katakan "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan masih tak melihat ketiganya

"Luhan kami akan menangis saat kesakitan, bahkan dia akan menangis ketika tergores pisau saat memotong bawang. Luhan kami sangat manja dan akan mengadukan semua yang dia rasakan, tidak seperti sekarang yang bahkan menatap kami saja tak mau" Kai berkata menahan rasa menyesalnya yang teramat karena berkata kasar pada Luhan belum lama ini

Perkataan Kai sukses membuat Luhan menoleh ke arah ketiga temannya. Luhan memandang satu persatu wajah kekasih dan teman-temannya. Dia merindukan wajah bodoh ketiganya, namun entah kenapa hatinya berdenyut sakit mengingat hubungan mereka yang memang merenggang beberapa hari ini.

Luhan tersenyum lirih menatap kecewa pada ketiganya "Baiklah. Aku beritahu kalian apa yang aku rasakan" Luhan menghela nafasnya seperti hendak mengeluarkan semua yang membuatnya begitu menderita beberapa hari ini

"Aku kesakitan dan Aku cacat." Katanya bergetar memberitahu ketiganya

"Lu" lirih Chanyeol begitu tak tega melihat rusanya yang sedang berusaha mati-matian berakting baik-baik saja namun nyatanya sangat rapuh dan sedang menahan sakitnya

"Pergilah. Aku ingin sendiri" Luhan menatap ketiganya memohon

"Kami akan menemanimu" Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan yang mulai berjatuhan

"Pergilah. Aku sudah sendirian seminggu ini, aku sudah terbiasa dan aku baik-baik saja" katanya susah payah menahan nyeri di kakinya saat membalikan badannya ke arah berlawanan dari tempat Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol berdiri

"Lu" ketiganya mendesah frustasi karena Luhan menolak kehadiran mereka

"Nanti mungkin semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Tapi tidak sekarang, aku sakit saat ini. Tolong pergilah" Luhan kembali memohon dengan suara bergetarnya

"Kami minta maaf Lu" Kai berusaha memegang bahu Luhan, namun Luhan menggerakan bahunya menolak untuk disentuh "Lu kami…"

"PERGI!" pekik Luhan yang merasa sudah tak tahan lagi. Saat ini dia benar-benar ingin sendiri dan ketiganya terus memaksa. Luhan sangat kecewa mengingat seminggu yang lalu dia meminta ketiganya menemaninya tapi tidak ada yang bertahan dan menemaninya, bahkan dia harus tidur sendirian di rumah yang tampak sepi dan seram jika hanya sendirian.

Ketiganya berjengit kaget saat Luhan berteriak, dengan tak rela mereka pun mengalah dan membiarkan Luhan untuk sendiri seperti permintaannya. Kai dan Chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu keluar, sesekali mereka menoleh berharap Luhan memanggil mereka, namun nyatanya rusa kecil mereka memang sedang menahan sakit fisik dan perasaan kecewanyan bersamaan

Tinggalah Sehun dan Luhan berdua di ruangan Luhan, Sehun memaksa memegang bahu Luhan dan sedikit menunduk ke telinga Luhan "Aku tidak bisa dimaafkan Lu, tapi aku mohon jangan membenciku. Istirahatlah, aku mencintaimu… sangat mencintaimu" bisiknya membuat Luhan semakin bergetar.

Sehun dengan tak rela juga meninggalkan Luhan sendirian membuat Luhan sekali lagi merasa sangat sepi, setelah memastikan ketiganya pergi, Luhan mencengkram erat dadanya kasar dan menangis terisak sendirian di ruangannya "Aku menyayangi kalian dan aku tidak mau kita berpisah, tapi kita harus.." katanya semakin tersedu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang sudah dibawakan Sehun dan menghubungi seseorang "Yeboseyo" jawab seseorang yang sedang Luhan hubungi, terdengar dari suaranya orang tersebut sedang sibuk, namun Luhan tak punya pilihan lain. Dia tidak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi.

"Hyung, bawa aku pergi darisini" lirih Luhan memohon dengan sangat

* * *

_**tobecontinued..**_

* * *

**_gw ga bisa janjiin.. tapi chap 17 sepertinya fastup.. baru sepertinya yak.. soalnya draftnya udah jd setengah.. so wait please :)_**

**_._**

**_last, happy reading and review_**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Death Fourth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s)**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lu, makan sedikit ya. Kau belum makan semalam" Sehun mencoba membujuk Luhan yang masih enggan memakan makanannya seharian "Aku akan memakannya saat aku lapar. Tidak perlu memaksaku" balas Luhan dengan nada yang dingin, nada yang sama yang ia gunakan selama tiga hari ini

Luhan sudah dirawat selama tiga hari di rumah sakit, dan selama tiga hari itu pula tak ada perubahan berarti baik dari kondisi kesehatannya maupun sikapnya. Luhan masih belum bisa berjalan untuk sementara, dia juga masih tidak bicara pada semua teman-temannya, dia hanya akan menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya seperlunya. Membuat semua teman-temannya terutama Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol mendesah frustasi karena Luhan sama sekali tidak mau mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan. Luhan menjadi sangat diam dan tidak mau bekerja sama untuk pemulihan kondisi kesehatannya.

Hingga akhirnya kabar Luhan dirawat di rumah sakit terdengar oleh ayahnya yang begitu terkejut dan memutuskan untuk menjenguk putra tunggalnya itu

Tuan Xi datang bersama penjaga dan dokter keluarga yang biasa memeriksa Luhan sejak Luhan masih dalam kandungan hingga sekaran, tuan Xi hanya mmlempercayakan kesehatan Luhan pada dokter Han, dokter pribadinya.

"Luhan, appa disini nak" Tuan Xi memasuki ruangan Luhan dengan sedikit tergesa dan terengah kemudian hatinya berdenyut marah dan sakit melihat keadaan putranya yang sepertinya jauh dari kata bai-baik saja. Kepala Luhan di perban dengan tangan diinfus, wajahnya memar dan jangan lupakan luka-luka yang belum mengering yang membuat sang ayah begitu sangat ingin menangis melihat keadaan putra tunggalnya ini.

Saat ini Luhan sedang tertidur sendiri di ruanganya. Semua teman-temannya menjadi korban kekesalan Luhan yang mulai merasa dirinya akan menyusahkan karena sekarang dia cacat. Setengah jam yang lalu sebelum ayahnya datang, Luhan kembali menangis histeris mengusir Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang memaksanya untuk makan. Dia tidak mau diperlakukan secara istimewa saat dia cacat, mereka bahkan menggendong Luhan bergantian untuk mengantarnya ke toilet. Dan saat mengingat dirinya tidak bisa berjalan entah sampai kapan dia kembali merasa marah dan bayangan saat Kihyun membuatnya lumpuh terus terulang di benaknya membuatnya takut dan merasa tak punya harapan.

"Lu, anakku. Appa disini nak" Tuan Xi bergumam dengan mata berkaca-kaca mengelus sayang rambut putra tunggalnya yang begitu pucat dan terlihar kurus ini. yang dibangunkan pun akhirnya memberikan respon, Luhan perlahan membuka matanya dan luar biasa bahagia menemukan ayahnya ada didepannya saat ini.

"Appa" lirihnya berkaca-kaca dan merasa lega kalau ayahnya baik-baik saja "Apa yang kau rasakan nak? Mana yang sakit?" tanya tuan Xi mengecup kening Luhan yang diperban dengan hati-hati

Luhan menggeleng lemah "Tidak ada yang sakit" katanya memberitahu ayahnya yang terlihat sangat lelah dan semakin tua "Appa baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Luhan memastikan kalau ayahnya baik-baik saja. Luhan tahu kalau Sehun telah menembak mati Kihyun, tapi ancaman Kihyun yang akan menyakiti ayahnya ini terus menghantuinya, membuat Luhan terkadang gusar karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Appa baik-baik saja nak. Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? Siapa yang melakukannya padamu?" ayah Luhan terus bertanya membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum mengetahui ayahnya masih menyayangi dan mengkhawatirkannya.

"Appa, aku baik-ba.."

Cklek!

Belum selesai Luhan bicara, tampak seorang pria yang seumuran ayahnya mendekati dirinya dan tuan Xi yang sedang berbicara. Luhan menyadari siapa pria baya itu dan sedikit mengernyit bingung dengan keberadaan pria yang ia ketahui dokter keluarganya berada disini. "Paman Han? Sedang apa disini?" Luhan bertanya namun diabaikan karena sekarang dokter pribadinya sedang membisikan sesuatu ke ayahnya. Dari penglihatan Luhan apa yang diberitahukan dokternya bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus, karena kini sang ayah membelalak terkejut dan dengan tiba-tiba membuka paksa selimut yang digunakan Luhan.

"Appa! apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan sedikit protes

"Appa ingin melihatmu berjalan nak, berdirilah" pinta tuan Xi dengan suara bergetar

"Ke-kenapa aku harus berdiri? Aku sedang istirahat" balas Luhan takut, dia sudah tahu kalau ayahnya memaksa itu artinya ayahnya mengetahui sesuatu.

"Lu, appa mau melihat kau berdiri, appa mohon" ayah Luhan sedikit menarik lengan Luhan dan memaksa Luhan berdiri. "Appa-.. aku.."

BRAK!

Belum selesai Luhan berbicara, tuan Xi memaksa Luhan berdiri, dan hasilnya? Luhan terjatuh seketika karena memang dia tidak merasakan sama sekali kedua kakinya untuk saat ini.

Cklek!

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan

"Astaga Lu, kenapa kau terjatuh?" Sehun berlari menghampiri Luhan dan dengan cepat menggendongnya kembali ke ranjangnya. Sehun kembali menyelimuti Luhan yang tampak meringis kesakitan karena baru saja terjatuh "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Ada yang sakit?" Sehun bertanya cemas memastikan Luhan baik-baik saja. Luhan masih terdiam karena jujur saja dia kaget, selama berada di rumah sakit, belum pernah ia mencoba untuk berdiri, tetapi beberapa detik yang lalu saat ayahnya memaksanya berdiri, barulah ia menyadari kalau dirinya sepenuhnya lumpuh, jangankan untuk berjalan, untuk bangun dari jatuhnya saja dia tidak mampu. Hal ini membuat mental nya semakin _down _dan berfikir hanya akan terus menyusahkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku" tanya tuan Xi menginterupsi Sehun yang sedang mencemaskan Luhan.

Sehun yang menyadari belum menyapa ayah Luhan pun, langsung menghampiri ayah dari kekasihnya ini dan membungkukan badannya "Anyeonghaseyo abonim, terimakasih sudah menjenguk Luhan" ucap Sehun yang sudah bisa merasakan kemarahan ayah Luhan

PLAK!

Sehun mendapatkan tamparan telak di wajanhya "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PUTRAKU. KENAPA DIA TIDAK BISA BERJALAN" teriak ayah Luhan membuat Sehun hanya bisa menerimanya dengan lapang, karena memang kondisi Luhan saat ini sepenuhnya adalah kesalahan dirinya.

"Brengsek! Aku mempercayakan Luhan padamu dan kau membuatnya tak bisa berjalan" geram tuan Xi mencengkram erat kerah Sehun, dia hendak menampar Sehun lagi melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"APPA CUKUP! INI BUKAN SALAH SEHUN!" Luhan memekik menghentikan ayahnya yang sudah seperti akan membunuh Sehun saat ini juga.

Ayahnya melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun dan Luhan bergantian, setelahnya dia menghempaskan Sehun kasar membuat Sehun sedikit terhuyung ke lantai dan kembali menghampiri Luhan

"Appa akan membawamu pergi, kita akan berobat ke Cina nak, dokter Han yang akan mengurusmu" ayah Luhan membuat keputusan mutlak, membuat Sehun dan Luhan terbelalak mendengarnya

"Andwae" gumam Sehun yang langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan serta ayahnya "Kau tidak bisa membawa Luhan" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan nada bergetar, dia biasanya mengatakannya dengan tegas, namun mengingat Luhan yang masih menolak kehadirannya. Dia takut, takut kalau rusanya bersedia pergi bersama ayahnya dan meninggalkan dirinya

"Biarkan aku membawa putraku. Kau tidak bisa menjaganya dengan benar" desis tuan Xi membuat Sehun terasa ditampar tepat di wajahnya.

"Aku mohon, aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi. Jangan bawa Luhan pergi dariku" Sehun memohon dengan nadanya yang sudah sangat frustasi

"Dokter Han, jadwalkan rencana pengobatan Luhan di China, hubungi dokter orthophedi terbaik untuk putraku" tuan Xi memberi perintah mengabaikan Sehun yang terus memohon padanya

Brak!

Sehun berlutut memegang kaki tuan Xi, dia memohon dengan sangat agar tuan Xi tidak membawa Luhan pergi darinya, "Aku mohon tuan, jangan bawa Luhan pergi. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas kesembuhannya. Jikalaupun dia tidak bisa berjalan lagi, aku akan menjadi kakinya, aku bersalah tidak menemaninya malam itu, aku tidak bisa dimaafkan dan aku sangat.. Aku sangat menyesal" ujar Sehun tercekat, dia memohon dengan sangat dan bayangan Luhan yang pergi dari hidupnya membuatnya mau tak mau menangis sangat takut.

"Sehunnie" gumam Luhan menatap nanar ke arah kekasihnya

Sementara Luhan, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat Sehun begitu ketakutan dan sangat rapuh, Sehunnya adalah Sehun yang menyembunyikan semua yang dia rasakan, Sehunnya tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya dengan berlebihan dan Sehunnya tidak pernah menangis didepan orang lain selain dirinya, tapi Sehun yang sekarang dilihatnya adalah Sehun dengan perasaan yang bersalah teramat, perasaan menyesal dan ketakutan yang sangat terlihat di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan anakku bersama mafia berbahaya seperti kau dan teman-temanmu" desis Tuan Xi yang sudah tidak bisa berpura-pura lagi. Awalnya dia berusaha menutup telinga dan matanya dari berita yang mengatakan kalau Luhan menjalani pekerjaan berbahaya, dia tidak percaya pada mulanya, namun seiring berjalannya waktu dan semua kejadian yang dilihatnya dia tidak bisa membiarkan anaknya berada didunia yang bisa kapan saja merenggut nyawanya "Kita pulang nak" katanya mengabaikan Sehun dan menghampiri Luhan yang masih menatap kekasihnya dengan perasaan rindu yang teramat.

"Setelah itu apa?" tanya Luhan yang kemudian menatap ayahnya yang tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu nak?" tanyanya pada Luhan "Setelah aku ikut denganmu apa kau akan meninggalkan aku lagi? Apa aku akan berada sendirian lagi di China? Kau tahu kan aku sangat benci sendirian" perkataan Luhan barusan membuat Sehun dan ayahnya berdenyut sakit mengingat mereka adalah orang-orang yang membuat Luhan selalu merasa kesepian dan sendirian.

"Appa akan menemanimu sampai kau bisa berjalan lagi" ayah Luhan meyakinkan putranya, namun Luhan hanya bisa tertawa pahit mendengarnya "Lalu istri dan kedua putri jahatmu akan datang untuk memberi pelajaran padaku? Aku tidak mau merasakan sakit lagi. Aku tidak mau" gumamnya lirih mengulang ketakutannya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi denganmu appa" Luhan membuat keputusan membuat Sehun tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"Tapi aku juga tidak akan kembali kerumah untuk sementara" katanya memberitahu Sehun yang kembali memucat mendengar keputusan Luhan

"La-lalu kau kemana? Kau tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi Lu" Sehun bertanya dan kembali terdengar rasa frustasinya dengan keputusan Luhan

"Dia akan bersama denganku"

Sebuah suara yang baru memasuki kamar Luhan menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Terlihat Joongki memasuki kamar perawatan Luhan diikuti Kai dan Chanyeol yang tampak gusar di belakangnya

"Sehunna, apa maksudnya kalau Luhan akan tinggal bersamanya dan bukan dengan kita?" Kai bertanya berkilat dengan emosi

"Dan kenapa dia tahu Luhan disini?" Chanyeol juga merasa gusar karena Joongki, hyung yang Luhan hubungi tiga hari yang lalu mengatakan akan membawa Luhan tinggal bersamanya untuk sementara.

"Hyung, kau sudah datang" Luhan menyapa Joongki dan memeluknya sekilas

"Aku baru mendapatkan tiket ke Korea kemarin malam. Maaf membuatmu menunggu Lu" Joongki yang tampak khawatir memeluk Luhan erat

"Gomawo sudah datang kesini hyung" Luhan tersenyum lega dan berterimakasih

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Sehun terlihat kesal karena pria yang sama yang membuatnya Luhan dan dirinya bertengkar beberapa minggu lalu kini datang dan memeluk Luhannya, belum lagi pernyataan Luhan tentang dia tidak akan pulang kerumah dan pertanyaan Kai yang mengatakan kalau Joongki akan membawa Luhan pergi bersamanya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi? Aku tidak akan ikut dengan ayah dan aku tidak akan pulang kerumah sementara. Kalian harusnya berterimakasih karena Joongie hyung mau menampungku ditempatnya untuk sementara" Luhan berucap dingin pada ayah dan ketiga temannya.

"Andwae, kau tidak boleh pergi Lu. Kau bersama kami" Kai sedikit berteriak membuat Luhan menatapnya tajam

"LALU APA? KALIAN AKAN MENINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI LAGI DAN MENGATAKAN AKU EGOIS. AKU MEMBENCI KALIAN SEMUA" teriak Luhan penuh emosi mengingat semua yang terjadi padanya beberapa minggu terakhir

"Lu,, hey kau tidak boleh berteriak seperti ini" Joongki kembali meraih Luhan ke pelukannya dan menenangkan pria yang sudah seperti adik untuknya ini

"Aku ingin denganmu hyung, aku mohon" pinta Luhan terisak di pelukan Joongki. "Kau bersamaku Lu, aku janji" katanya kembali menepuk punggung Luhan menenangkan adiknya ini.

"Aku rasa Luhan perlu beristirahat, dan aku perlu bicara dengan kalian semua" Joongki menata; ayah Luhan beserta Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang tampak terpukul bergantian. Mereka semua pun setuju untuk membiarkan Luhan beristirahat dan mengangguk mengerti dengan perkataan Joongki.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Apa maksudmu dia tinggal denganmu? Kau gila! Aku tak setuju" Kai tampak gusar dengan ucapan Joongki yang meminta agar sementara Luhan tinggal dengannya

"Aku sudah menduga bicara dengan kalian lebih sulit daripada bicara dengan ayah Luhan. Aku tidak perlu waktu lama meyakinkan ayah Luhan, tapi kenapa susah sekali bicara dengan kalian" geram Joongki yang merasa ketiga orang didepannya ini begitu egois mengenai Luhan

"Tentu saja dia mengijinkan, ayahnya sedang sangat membenci kami. Aku juga tidak setuju" Chanyeol terlihat sangat frustasi mengenai pembicaraan ini

"Apa kalian punya ide lain hah? Kalian lihat Luhan masih begitu emosi. Aku tidak menculiknya, aku menjaganya sementara sampai dia mau kembali pada kalian. Dan kau-.. jangan diam saja. Bicara sesuatu" Joongki menyalak pada Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam tak bicara

"Bawa dia pergi" ujarnya lemah menatap Joongki

"Eh?" Joongki sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Sehun, dia berfikir Sehunlah yang paling sulit tapi ternyata Sehun yang meminta Joongki membawa Luhan

"Kau gila" desah Kai frustasi mendengar Sehun "Pikirkan keputusanmu bodoh" geram Chanyeol yang sangat ingin memukul Sehun

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain kan? Luhan menolak kita, dia hanya akan menderita batin jika kita paksa. Dia tidak membenci kita dia hanya sangat kecewa pada kita, jadi bukankah bagus untuknya jika jauh dari kita untuk sementara? Lagipula masih ada hal yang harus kita selesaikan" Sehun menatap Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian, terdengar dari suaranya dia begitu marah pada "hal" yang belum terselesaikan itu.

"Jaga dia untuk kami, dan jangan coba membawanya atau mempengaruhi Luhan agar tak kembali pada kami. Aku percaya padamu" kini Sehun menatap pada Joongki, memohon agar dia membuat Luhan kembali pada mereka

"Kalian boleh melihatnya kapanpun kalian mau. Aku tidak akan membatasi apapun, aku hanya menjaga adik kecilku" balas Joongki menatap ketiga orang yang sudah seperti keluarga untuk Luhan

"Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" Joongki kembali bertanya pada Kai dan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat pucat. Keduanya hanya diam tidak tahu harus berbicara apa

"Pastikan dia kembali pada kami" gumam Kai merasa kehilangan "Jaga dia untuk kami, pastikan dia mengikuti terapinya, kami akan datang setiap hari untuk melihatnya" Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kafe tempat mereka berbincang saat ini. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang rela dipisahkan dari Luhan. Tapi mereka menyadari semua ini sepenuhnya kesalahan mereka, mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain merelakan Luhan untuk sementara hingga Luhan memaafkan mereka.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Dan beberapa hari kemudian Luhan dibolehkan pulang oleh Kyuhyun yang sudah menjadwalkan serangkaian terapi untuk Luhan, sesuai kesepakatan bersama, Luhan tidak pulang kerumahnya. Dia untuk sementara tinggal bersama dengan Joongki di rumahnya yang terletak di dekat pegunungan sehingga Luhan akan mendapatkan suasana baru yang bagus untuk pemulihannya.

Terlihat ketiga pria tampannya hanya berdiri bersender di tembok, menatap tajam Luhan tanpa berkedip, mereka harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini. kenyataan dimana rumah mereka akan sepi tanpa kehadiran Luhan yang selalu manja dan suka berteriak, yang akan tertawa jika digoda dan yang sangat kesal jika kalah bermain game. Sehun menghapus cepat air matanya yang terjatuh, sementara Kai dan Chanyeol hanya bisa diam membisu melihat Joongki memberesi semua keperluan Luhan yang sudah dibawakan Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan Luhan dan berjongkok didepan Luhan yang sekarang harus menggunakan kursi roda "Kami siap" Joongki yang membalas, dia meresleting tas Luhan dan meletakkan tas di bahunya

"Dengarkan aku, kau harus mengikuti semua sesi terapimu hmm. Kau akan ditangani dokter spesialis, dan dokter ayahmu juga akan membantu. Kau pasti sembuh, kau tahu kan?" Kyuhyun berbicara meyakinkan Luhan yang beberapa hari ini terus mengatakan dirinya cacat

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk lemah "Gomawo Kyu" ujarnya berterimakasih "Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau kembali berjalan, aku menyayangimu" Kyuhyun mengusak rambut Luhan dan berdiri di belakang Luhan untuk mendorong kursi rodanya.

"Apa kau sudah berpamitan dengan mereka?" bisik Kyuhyun bertanya pada Luhan "Sudah" balasnya tak menatap ketiga temannya

"Ayo kita pergi hyung" pinta Luhan yang sudah tak bisa lebih lama lagi berada disini "Baiklah kita pergi" Kyuhyun mendorong kursi roda Luhan diikuti Joongki di belakang mereka.

Luhan tetap tidak menatap ketiga temannya yang berdiri didekat pintu, hingga akhirnya Kai menghalangi jalannya dan berjongkok didepan Luhan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan yang seperi enggan berkontak mata dengan Kai "Aku tidak akan bicara banyak. Bawa mereka, mereka lebih menyukaimu daripada aku" Kai menyerahkan Monggu dan Janggu pada Luhan.

Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya saat kedua anjing cantik milik Kai berada dipelukannya "Tapi kau akan merindukannya" Luhan untuk pertama kalinya menatap Kai tanpa mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan teman yang selalu menggodanya ini.

"Kalau begitu kau harus cepat pulang, bawa mereka kembali padaku" Kai tesenyum pahit berharap Luhan pulang kerumah mereka.

Luhan hanya diam tak bisa menjawab permintaan Kai, karena dia sendiri tidak tahu berapa lama yang akan dia habiskan dirumah hyungnya.

"Baiklah… lupakan permintaanku, aku akan merindukanmu Lu" gumam Kai mencium sekilas kening Luhan, kemudian dia berdiri mengusak pelan rambut Luhan. Luhan hanya kembali diam tak bicara.

"Lu, setidaknya biarkan aku memelukmu sekali saja" kini Chanyeol yang berjongkok didepan Luhan memohon pada pria cantiknya ini. Luhan mengangguk lemah dan Chanyeol langsung memeluknya erat "Cepat pulang Lu, aku akan sangat merindukan rusa kecilku. Maafkan aku" gumam Chanyeol bergetar di pelukan Luhan, Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk lemah tak menjawab, setelah beberapa lama memeluk Luhan, Chanyeol berdiri dan membiarkan Luhan dibawa pergi.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sehun yang terus memandangi Luhan tak berkedip

"Tidak ada. Ini bukan perpisahan, dan aku yakin dia akan kembali padaku, jika dia tidak kembali aku akan terus menunggunya sampai dia kembali" gumam Sehun yang tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Luhan, dia tidak bergeming dari tempatnya dan hanya terus memandangi Luhan.

"Jaga dia untukku, kau harus menepati janjimu" ujar Sehun menatap Joongki dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan Luhan diikuti Kai dan Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

Bayangan Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol semakin tak terlihat dan ketiganya lenyap dari pandangan Luhan. Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam tiba-tiba bergetar memeluk erat Janggu dan Monggu, dia menangis merasa sangat kehilangan ketiga sosok yang mengisi hidupnya hampir tiga tahun belakangan ini. Dia tidak ingin berpisah, tapi dia juga tidak bisa memungkiri kalau semua ini terjadi bukan tanpa sebab.

"Lu, kau mau bicara dengan mereka? Aku bisa memang…"

"Tidak perlu hyung, ayo kita pergi" ucap Luhan memandang kosong pada ketiga sosok yang kini sudah menghilang dari pandangannya "Tapi Lu.. Kau-.."

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung" ujar Luhan bergetar menghapus cepat air mata yang turun di wajahnya. Bohong jika dia baik-baik saja, keadaan dirinya sekarang sudah membuatnya putus asa, ditambah hubungannya dan ketiga pria tampannya yang sepertinya tidak akan membaik membuatnya harus belajar merelakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia miliki selamanya

"Baiklah kita pergi" Kyuhyun yang tahu Luhan berbohong hanya bisa membawa rusanya ke tempat yang dia inginkan untuk sementara waktu, Kyuhyun mengerling Joongki sekilas. Joongki pun mengerti dan hanya mengangguk lemah menuruti..

**..**

…

**...**

BLAM!

Sehun menutup kasar pintu mobilnya dan dengan gusar memasuki rumahnya, Kai dan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama dan tak berniat melakukan apapun selain pergi kekamar masing-masing. Saat masuk kedalam rumahnya ketiganya mengernyit bingun mendapati keenam temannya berada di rumah mereka

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol menghampiri Thunder yang sepertinya akan memberitahu sesuatu

"Sangchul dan Sungtae dipastikan menang dalam pemilihan perdana menteri tiga hari lagi. Kita harus bertindak kan? Mereka tidak bisa dibiarkan" Yunho berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun memberikan sebuah laporan politik terbaru yang ia dapatkan dari anak buahnya.

"Kita bereskan mereka. Bersiaplah, dan Kai.. Habisi L, pastikan dia tidak mengganggu Luhan lagi" Sehun memberi perintah dan langsung masuk kekamarnya, Sehun berhenti cukup lama saat melewati kamar Luhan, dia masih tidak percaya kalau pemilik kamar bertema hello kitty dan Manchester United itu tidak akan pulang untuk beberapa waktu.

Cklek!

Sehun membuka kamar Luhan dan mendapati keadaan kamar Luhan yang cukup rapih tak seperi biasanya, belum lama mereka menyewa seorang Maid untuk membereskan rumah mereka yang diporak porandakan L dan Kihyun, mereka juga sudah memasang kembali foto keluarga yang pecah karena dibanting para bajingan sialan itu. Mereka sengaja memperbaiki semua kekacauan yang terjadi dengan tujuan membuat Luhan senand dan tidak mengalami trauma. Namun nyatanya, Luhan begitu marah dan kecewa pada ketiganya, hingga membuat keputusan untuk tidak pulang kerumah yang setahun belakangan ini sudah menjadi rumah mereka bertiga yang berjanji untuk selalu bersama hingga rambut mereka memutih dan tak bisa berjalan dengan benar.

Sehun perlahan berjalan menuju ranjang Luhan dan mengambil foto mereka berempat yang dipajang Luhan di setiap sudut kamarnya. "Mau dilihat seperti apapun kau adalah yang paling cantik sayang" gumam Sehun mengusap wajah tertawa Luhan yang begitu cantik di foto tersebut.

"Pulanglah Lu, maafkan aku" Sehun memeluk erat foto yang ada di tangannya, dia kemudian memutuskan untuk berbaring di ranjang Luhan, dan menyesapi aroma Luhan yang khas yang masih tertinggal di tempat tidurnya. "Aku merindukanmu" Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan airmata yang memaksa keluar membasahi hidung dan pipinya. Dia tidak menyangkal kalau malam ini terasa sangat sepi dibanding malam-malam sebelumnya.

Sementara di lain tempat, tepatnya di rumah Joongki. Luhan yang sudah berbaring di kamar yang khusus disiapkan untuknya sudah bersiap untuk tidur dan beristirahat, dia meminta Joongki mengijinkan kedua anjing milik Kai tidur bersamanya dengan alasan dia kesepian, Joongki tentu saja tanpa berlama-lama langsung mengiyakan permintaan Luhan

"Jika butuh sesuatu kau bisa memanggilku atau bibi Lee. Dia yang akan membantuku merawatmu hmm" Joongki memperkenalkan pengurus rumahnya yang tampak sudah paruh baya dan terlihat sangat baik

"Gomawo hyung, maaf menyusahkanmu" Luhan tersenyum lirih pada Joongki

"Kau tidak pernah menyusahkan. Sekarang tidurlah, sudah malam" Joongki memakaikan selimut pada Luhan dan mengusap lembut rambut Luhan agar adik kecilnya ini cepat tertidur.

Setelah memastikan Luhan tertidur, Joongki mengambil kedua anjing Luhan dan membawa mereka ke rumah khusus yang telah dibeli di toko hewan agar kedua anjing Luhan juga merasa nyaman. "Ahjumma, bantu aku menjaga Luhan ya" pinta Joongki tersenyum pada bibi yang sudah ikut bersamanya sejak kecil "Baik tuan muda. Saya akan membuat pria cantik ini merasa nyaman disini" balas bibi Lee meyakinkan Joongki

"Gomawo bibi cantik. Ayo kita keluar" puji Joongki merangkul pundak pengasuhnya dan keluar dari kamar Luhan

Setelah terdengar suara pintu kamar tertutup. Luhan kembali membuka matanya dan menatap kosong ke arah rumah kecil Monggu dan Janggu. Luhan menatap iri pada kedua anjingnya karena mereka tertidur nyenyak dan merasa nyaman dengan rumah yang disediakan Joongki untuk mereka. Luhan ingin seperti Monggu dan Janggu karena kamar yang disediakan untuknya juga sangat nyaman dan menenangkan, walaupun begitu ini berbeda, tidak terasa seperti rumah dan itu membuatnya kembali merindukan kamarnya.

**..**

**..**

…

Keesokan harinya, Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol pergi kerumah Joongki untuk menemui Luhan. Namun tampaknya, Luhan masih enggan menemui ketiga temannya. Sehun dan yang lain sudah berlama-lama di rumah Joongki, tapi Luhan tetap tidak keluar dari kamarnya, membuat ketiganya saling menatap kecewa dan hanya bisa tersenyum pahit

"Apa dia makan dengan baik?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Joongki yang masih setia menemani ketiganya diruang tamu "Hanya jika dia mau" balas Joongki menyesal

"Dia sangat suka bubble tea, belikan dia bubble tea dan dia akan makan dengan banyak. Luhan tidak menyukai seafood, jadi berikan dia daging. Aku akan mengganti semua biaya yang kau keluarkan untuk Luhan" katanya lagi pada Joongki membuat Joongki sedikit kesal

"Kalian pikir aku tidak mampu membiayai hidup Luhan" jengahnya merasa tersinggung

"Aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya" gumam Chanyeol yang ingin nekat berlari kekamar Luhan dan bertemu dengannya sebentar

"Dia juga merindukan kalian" Joongki memberitahu ketiganya. Ketiganya pun menatap Joongki berharap Joongki berbicara lebih banyak tentang Luhan

"Semalam dia menggumamkan nama kalian bergantian, dia juga merindukan kalian terutama kau" katanya menatap Sehun lebih banyak daripada menatap Kai dan Chanyeol

"Dia akan segera kembali pada kalian, percaya padaku" Joongki berusaha membuat kegusaran tiga teman Luhan sedikit menghilang dengan menghibur ketiganya

"Tapi kapan?" Sehun bersuara dengan lirih menatap ke arah kamar Luhan yang terturup rapat

"Segera. Aku janji, aku juga tidak tega melihatnya menjalani hidupnya tak bersemangat seperti ini" Joongki berdiri dan memegang pundak Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian

"Kalian pulanglah sekarang. Aku harus bekerja. Luhan tidak akan makan selama kalian disini"

"Kalau kau bekerja siapa yang menjaganya?" Kai bertanya khawatir dan tak rela

"Bibi Lee yang menjaganya, dia pengasuhku sejak aku kecil. kalian tenang saja, Luhan aman bersamanya" balasnya tersenyum sambil memakai jas kerjanya

"Pulanglah, aku akan berpamitan pada Luhan dan menyampaikan salam kalian untuknya"

Ketiganya saling bertatapan dan setelahnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi karena tidak mau membuat Luhan tambah kesal dan gusar karena mereka terlalu memaksanya

"Gomawo hyung" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Joongki "Apa aku sudah mempunyai dongsaeng baru?" kekeh Joongki membalas jabatan tangan Sehun "Urus diri kalian sendiri, kalian tampak menyedihkan. Luhan aman bersamaku" katanya berpesan pada Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol

Ketiganya hanya mengangguk pelan dan berjalan ke pintu keluar, mereka sesekali menengok ke jendela kamar Luhan yang terlihat gelap dari luar, berharap Luhan muncul ke hadapan mereka walau hanya sebentar, namun sepertinya Luhan benar-benar tidak mau menemui mereka karena sudah lima jam mereka berada dirumah Joongki, Luhan tetap tidak mau menemui mereka.

"Besok kita kesini lagi" gumam Sehun memasuki mobilnya "Kita akan terus kesini sampai Luhan mau menemui kita" Kai mengulang ucapan Sehun "Setuju" balas Chanyeol tak bersemangat juga memasuki mobilnya.

Dan tak lama ketiganya pun menyalakan mobil mereka masing-masing dan menjalankannya menjauh pergi dari halaman rumah Joongki

Sementara di kejauhan, tepatnya di sebuah kamar yang terkunci rapat, Luhan sedang memandangi ketiga temannya yang begitu berantakan memasuki mobil mereka masing-masing. Dia pun tersenyum pahit mengetahui kalau mereka semua memang tidak akan pernah baik-baik saja jika tidak bersama.

"Aku akan merindukan kalian.. Selamat tinggal" gumam Luhan yang kembali menghapus air matanya yang jatuh.

Cklek!

"Mereka sudah pergi Lu, kau siap?" Joongki mengambil koper dan keperluan Luhan yang dia butuhkan

"Gomawo hyung" ujar Luhan tak bergeming dari tempatnya

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Joongki bingung berjongkok didepan Luhan "Terimakasih tidak memberitahu kemana aku akan pergi setelah ini" lirihnya kembali meneteskan air mata

"Aku akan merasa bersalah pada mereka. Tapi jika ini keinginanmu, aku akan menuruti semua yang kau mau sampai kau benar-benar merasa nyaman dengan keadaanmu. Tapi kembalilah pada mereka secepatnya, mereka terlihat sangat kacau" Joongki menghapus air mata Luhan dan memeluk Luhan yang membuat keputusan untuk tidak lagi tinggal bersama Joongki

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri untuk sementara hyung" ujar Luhan terisak

"Aku tahu Lu" Joongki mengeratkan pelukannya dan membiarkan Luhan menangis di pelukannya. Adik kecilnya ini sudah terlalu lama menahan semua rasa sesaknya, jadi akan lebih baik jika semua dikeluarkan, dan hari ini adalah hari dimana Luhan mengeluarkan semua perasaan rindu dan kehilangannya bersamaan.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Joongki bertanya lagi berharap Luhan merubah keputusannya, tapi sayangnya Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan, dirinya terlalu keras kepala untuk menerima keadaanya yang lumpuh saat ini, hingga membuatnya sedikit sensitif dengan semua yang menyangkut tentang kondisi dan teman-temannya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Bagaimana? Semua sudah siap?" Sehun memasuki markas keenam temannya dan bertanya pada Siwon yang tampak mengambil alih pekerjaan Thunder

"Dimana Dongie?" Tanya Sehun mengernyit bingung, tapi tak ada jawaban dari teman-temannya "Joon dimana?" Kai juga menyadari kalau Joon juga tidak ada di markas mereka

"Joon di kamarnya, Dongie.."

"Sial.. mereka menunda jadwal pemilihan, alasannya adalah istri Sungtae yang sedang menjalani terapi karena tertembak di kakinya" Siwon memotong ucapan Kikwang memberitahu Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol

"Cih, harusnya aku tembak kepalanya saja sekalian. Si brengsek itu hanya mengulur waktu untuk menghapus semua file kejahatannya" cibir Sehun yang merasa geram

"Hardisk nya ada pada kita, Doongie menyalin seluruh file aslinya, percuma kalau mereka mengulur waktu pun kita tetap menang" TOP menyerahkan hardisk yang berisi semua file dan video usaha gelap calon perdana menteri mereka yang baru.

"Aku khawatir mereka mencari Luhan, kali ini kita tidak bisa membawa Luhan, kita harus menyelesaikannya sampai tuntas dan jangan biarkan mereka menyentuh Luhan lagi" Sehun mengepalkan tangannya penuh amarah

"Kapan rencana pemilihannya di tetapkan?" Kai bertanya pada Siwon

"Sabtu malam nanti di gedung perdana menteri. Semua petinggi akan hadir termasuk orang tua kita semua" Kikwang yang menjawab memberitahu

"Kalian bersiap kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu. Kami juga akan bersiap" Chanyeol memberitahu teman-temannya dan mereka mengangguk menyetujui

Tak lama Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol pergi, Joon keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah frustasi, Yunho menghampirinya dan merangkul pundak temannya "Bagaimana?" tanyanya khawatir pada Joon

"Mereka mendapatkan doongie hyung" lirih Joon, membuat keempat teman lainnya mendesah frustasi dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Apa kita bisa menyelamatkan mereka semua" lirih Joon bertanya pada semua teman-temannya "Hanya mereka yang bisa membantu kita. Kita akan meminta bantuan mereka setelah kita menyelesaikan Sangchul dan Sungtae" Siwon menatap nanar, pandangannya kosong ke depan memikirkan banyak hal yang membuat dirinya dan teman-temannya ketakutan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"A-apa maksudmu Luhan ke Jepang?" Tanya Kai yang seluruh tubuhnya melemas mendengar penuturan wanita paruh baya didepannya ini

Niatnya hari ini ia membawakan boneka rusa favorit Luhan dan makanan untuk Monggu dan Janggu, tapi dirinya mengernyit bingung saat mendapati rumah Joongki yang begitu sepi membuat perasaanya tak enak, dan benar saja dugaan Kai. Saat dia bertanya pada penjaga rumah Joongki, wanita paruh baya itu mengatakan Luhan dan Joongki sudah pergi ke Jepang kemarin malam. Kabar ini membuat Kai terasa mati lemas tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Maaf tuan muda, tapi kepergian tuan muda Luhan memang sudah direncanakan dari awal, Tuan muda Luhan sendiri yang meminta pergi dari Korea, tuan Joongki hanya memenuhi permintaan Tuan muda Lu" ahjumma Lee menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Kai yang masih tampak terkejut dengan kabar perginya Luhan

"Haah.. Apa Luhan benar-benar ingin melupakan kami?" racau Kai berjalan gontai ke mobilnya "Hey, kami memang salah dan kami menyesal, apa dia tidak menyadarinya? Bagaimana kalau Sehun tahu? Dia bisa mati karena mendengar kekasihnya pergi" gumam Kai entah pada siapa. Kai sudah membuka mobilnya namun tangannya gemetar karena kesal dan kemudian

BRAK!

Kai membanting kasar pintu mobilnya,

"ARGGHHHH!"

Jeritnya merasa semua ini diluar dugaannya, tidak seharusnya mereka meninggalkan Luhan sendirian, tidak seharusnya mereka membiarkan Luhan dibawa oleh Joongki hari itu, dan tidak seharusnya mereka lengah hingga kehilangan Luhan saat ini.

"LUHANNN!" Jerit Kai frustasi merasa semua ini benar-benar membuat isi kepalanya ingin pecah.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Kenapa mengajakku bertemu diluar? Dan kenapa Sehun tidak boleh tahu kita bertemu?" Chanyeol memasuki kafe yang diberitahukan kai lewat pesan di ponselnya

"Kai kau kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya khawatir melihat Kai begitu pucat

"Luhan" gumamnya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosong

"Luhan? Luhan kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti

"Dia pergi yeol.. Luhan pergi, dia benar-benar meninggalkan kita" Kai menyembunyikan kepalanya dimeja dan terisak begitu tersedu. Chanyeol masih belum mencerna ucapan Kai hingga akhirnya sebersit rasa perih melintasi dihatinya saat menyadari sepenuhnya ucapan Kai

"A-apa maksudmu? Kenapa Luhan pergi? Bukankah dia bersama Joongki?" Tanya Chanyeol meminta penjelasan

"Kepalaku sakit yeol, Luhan-.. kemarin malam dia dan Joongki pergi ke Jepang. Pengurus rumah Joongki yang memberitahuku saat aku ingin mengantar makanan Monggu dan Janggu" Kai bergumam masih tercekat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ini gila! Aku harus memastikannya sendiri" geram Chanyeol yang keadaannya sudah sepucat Kai saat ini

"Percuma!" Kai menarik lengan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol kembali terduduk "Kenapa?" tanyanya setengah berteriak pada Kai

"Karena Luhan sudah tak ada.. percuma kau kesana, kau hanya akan merasa marah dan kesal. Aku memintamu kesini bukan untuk bertengkar, dengarkan aku kali ini" Kai memohon pada Chanyeol agar berhenti menambah sakit di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Bagaimana jika dia tahu? Dia akan…"

"Kita akan merahasiakan ini padanya. Kita akan membuatnya sibuk dengan pembalasan pada Sangchul dan Sungtae. Setelahnya hanya waktu yang akan menjawab, dia bisa hilang control jika tahu Luhan tak ada di dekatnya lagi" ujar Kai tercekat memandang kosong ke luar jendela

"Kenapa Luhan tega sekali" lirih Chanyeol merasa hatinya terus berdenyut sakit

"Kita yang meninggalkannya lebih dulu, jadi wajar saja dia meninggalkan kita yeol" Kai membiarkan air matanya menetes membasahi pipinya, tak berbeda dari Chanyeol, dadanya terasa sesak setiap kali ia menghembuskan nafas, dia terlalu frustasi untuk menenangkan dirinya saat ini. Keduanya terisak pelan membayangkan dan menebak-nebak kemungkinan apakah mereka bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi atau semua berhenti sampai disini.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak berita kepergian Luhan diketahui Kai dan Chanyeol, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat memberitahu Sehun. Mereka tidak sampai hati untuk memberitahu Sehun bahwa kekasihnya sudah benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun. Keduanya memutuskan untuk membuat Sehun sibuk dengan rencana mereka hari minggu ini dan ternyata berhasil, Sehun terlalu fokus pada Sangchul dan Sungtae. Sesekali dirinya menyempatkan menelpon Luhan, tapi tentu saja Luhan tak mengangkatnya. Saat ia bertanya pada kai dan chanyeol keduanya hanya menjawab seadanya dengan mengatakan "Luhan masih perlu waktu, biarkan dia sendiri" dan setiap kebohongan yang mereka katakan, membuat Sehun akan semakin hancur jika mengetahui Luhan sudah pergi jauh entah kemana.

"Aneh sekali L sepertinya tidak akan disana" Kikwang memberitahu ketiga temannya yang baru datang dan sudah bersiap dengan pakaian hitam mereka.

"Dia pasti datang, si brengsek itu pasti akan muncul" Sehun menyeringai memastikan senjatanya sudah siap digunakan.

"Kalau begitu kita bersiap Joon dan Siwon sudah berada disana, kita tidak boleh terlambat. Jika terlambat mereka dalam bahaya" TOP memberitahu ketiga temannya

"Joonie? Kemana Dongie?" Chanyeol bertanya bingung

Namun tak mendapat jawaban saat ingin bertanya lagi, Kai menyikutnya menginstrusikan Chanyeol agar mengikutinya sebentar, Chanyeol pun paham dan segera mengikuti Kai di belakang

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol berharap mendapat kabar dari Luhan

"Ini aneh Yeol, nama Luhan tidak terdaftar di penerbangan manapun menuju Jepang. Pengurusku hanya menemukan nama Joongki yang tertera ke Jepang tapi nama Luhan tak terdaftar sama sekali" Kai bergumam meminta saran pada Chanyeol

"Kau yakin?" Chanyeol bertanya memastikan, Kai mengangguk dan memperklihatkan data penumpang bandara pada hari dimana Luhan dikatakan pergi

"Berarti Joongki tak membawanya pergi? Tapi kemana Luhan?" Chanyeol bergumam bingung

"Hanya ada dua kemungkinannya. Pertama Luhan memang masih di Korea. Kedua, Luhan memang keluar negri tapi bukan Jepang tujuannya" tutur Kai yang semakin pusing dengan keberadaan Luhan.

"Kita cari tahu tentang Luhan nanti, lebih baik kita bersiap seka.."

"Luhan kemana? Kenapa kalian harus mencaritahu?" Sehun tiba-tiba menginterupsi percakapan Kai dan chanyeol, membuat kedua temannya melonjak kaget karena suara Sehun yang begitu dingin terasa membunuh.

"Luhan kemana?" Sehun bertanya lagi, kali ini suaranya penuh dengan nada intimidasi

"Sehunna dengarkan aku. Kita akan menemukan Luhan secepatnya untukmu, jadi jangan terbawa emosi dan jangan menyalahkan keadaan. Ingat, semua ini kesalahan kita" Kai berusaha menenangkan Sehun yang wajahnya sudah mengeras menahan kesal

"LUHAN KEMANA?" Amarah itu pun tak bisa lagi dibendungnya membuatnya berteriak pada Kai dan Chanyeol. Keduanya hanya terdiam

"Brengsek! Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku" Sehun mencengkram kerah Kai dengan geram.

"LUHAN PERGI DAN KAMI TAK TAHU DIA DIMANA SEKARANG. JADI BERHENTI MENYALAHKAN KAMI" Chanyeol memaksa Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya pada Kai

"Hey kenapa kalian bertengkar, kita harus pergi sekarang. Joon dan Siwon tidak bisa dihubungi, ini aneh" TOP menyeruak masuk kedalam ruangan memberitahu teman-temannya

Sehun menatap ke arah TOP kemudian kembali menatap tajam Kai dan Chanyeol "Kita belum selesai. Kalian harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku" Sehun berjalan mendului Kai dan Chanyeol dan segera bergegas pergi ke tempat pemilihan Sangchul dan Sungtae

"Sehun bisa mengacaukan semuanya jika emosi" Kai memberitahu Chanyeol yang hanya menatap datar ke arah Sehun pergi "Selesaikan ini dan kita cari Luhan, Sehun akan menggila jika tahu Luhan tak ada" gumam Chanyeol meninggalkan Kai yang begitu frustasi dengan keadaan mereka sekarang.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Bagaimana? Apa Siwon bisa dihubungi" Sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan bertanya melalui _handsfree. _

"Belum, kami juga sudah melacak keberadaan mereka, mereka masih didalam gedung pemilihan itu" Kikwang membalas di mobil yang juga melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi

"Mereka mati jika berani melakukan sesuatu pada Siwon dan Joon" Sehun menggeram penuh amarah "Sehunna kita tetap pada rencana" Kai memberitahu Sehun namun tak ada balasan dari Sehun.

Jelas saja Sehun tak membalas, dia sudah melepas _handsfree _nya dan melaju meninggalkan kelima temannya di belakang. "Sial, dia tidak mendengarkan" Kai menginjak gasnya dengan kecepatan penuh dan mulai mengejar Sehun yang sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya

"Kita tetap pada rencana, Sehun biar aku dan Kai yang urus" Chanyeol memberitahu teman-temannya yang lain, "Sehun kenapa?" Yunho bertanya mengkhawatirkan partnernya "Luhan… Dia pergi" Chanyeol memberitahu semua temannya

"MWO?" Terdengar semua pekikan di _handsfree. _TOP dan Kikwang bahkan mengerem mendadak saat Chanyeol memberitahu mereka. "K-kau bercanda kan?" Kikwang bertanya memastikan.

"Kita tidak ada waktu, selesaikan ini dan cari Luhan. Aku juga mengkhawatirkannya" Chanyeol setengah berteriak setengah ketakutan mengatakan hal yang sangat mengganggunya beberapa hari ini.

Tak ada pertanyaan lagi, mereka semua terlalu terkejut dengan kabar kepergian Luhan, ditambah keberadaan Thunder yang masih mereka sembunyikan dari Sehun dan ketiga yang lainnya. Mereka menjadi tak yakin untuk meminta bantuan pada mereka sementara keadaan mereka tampaknya jauh lebih kacau dari keadaan mereka sendiri.

Semua melajukan mobil masing-masing dengan kecepatan tinggi berharap setelah ini masalah yang terus mengganggu mereka bisa diselesaikan secepatnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

BLAM!

Kai dan yang lain menutup kencang pintu mobil mereka dan mengernyit mendapati gedung pemilihan tempat yang seharusnya ramai dengan kedatangan para pejabat dan petinggi bisnis terkenal tampak sepi dan begitu mencekam

"Sehun sudah masuk" Kikwang menunjuk mobil Sehun yang sudah terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka

"Ini jebakan. Cepat masuk, kita harus mencari Siwon, Joon dan Sehun" Kai mengokang senjatanya dan mulai memasuki "jebakan" yang dibuat oleh Sangchul dan Sungtae.

Mereka sampai didepan pintu yang seharusnya menjadi tempat dimana mereka menjebak Sangchul dan Sungtae "Sesuai aba-abaku" Yunho berbisik dan yang lain mengangguk menyetujui.

"Satu… dua…"

BRAK!

Yunho mendobrak pintu tersebut dan terkejut mendapati Sehun sudah terkapar dengan luka tembak di lengan serta wajahnya yang sudah lebam penuh darah.

"Satu mangsa lagi" seringai sebuah suara dari kegelapan menampilkan L yang menyeringai bahagia dan

DOR!

Suara tembakan terdengar dan tepat mengenai dada Yunho membuat Yunho tergeletak seketika "Hyunggg!" teriak keempat yang lain yang langsung berhamburan kedalam dan sama terkejutnya dengan Yunho saat melihat Siwon, Joon dan Sehun yang sudah terkapar di lantai dengan darah yang membanjiri tubuh mereka

"Cih, kalian memang bodoh tanpa Luhan. Terlalu gampang memancing kalian ke sini, kalian pikir kami bodoh menjadwalkan pemilihan perdana menteri sementara kalian memiliki kartu kami" kali ini suara yang lebih marah muncul dengan senjatanya mengarahkan ke yang lainnya yang masih tampak terkejut, Sangchul sepertinya benar-benar berniat menghabisi ke delapan orang yang sepertinya benar-benar tidak mengetahui rencana keji Sangchul dan Sungtae untuk menjebak mereka semua.

"Brengsek" geram Kai mengepalkan tangannya.

"Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan kalian diwaktu dulu. Tapi lebih menyenangkan membunuh kalian semua saat ini" Sungtae juga mengokang senjatanya ke arah Kai, Chanyeol, Kikwang dan TOP yang masih tak bergeming dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"MATI KALIAN" Kai berlari ke arah Sungtae namun Sungtae lebih dulu menarik pelatuknya dan

DOR!

Dia menembak lengan Kai membuat Kai terjatuh seketika.

"KAI!" Chanyeol yang sedang mengurus anak buah Sangchul dan Sungtae membelalak saat melihat Kai tertembak, dia mencoba menghampiri Kai namun kali ini Sangchul mengincarnya dan

DOR!

Chanyeol juga ditembak di dadanya membuatnya tergeletak seketika dengan darah yang terus mengalir di dadanya. Kai terperangah melihat Chanyeol tak sadarkan diri, dia mencoba bangkit namun L menyeringai dan

DOR!

Dia kembali menembakan senjatanya ke arah Kai dari belakang membuatnya kembali terjatuh namun kali ini keadaan Kai tak jauh berbeda dari Chanyeol yang sudah tergeletak.

Sehun yang baru sadar dari pingsannya begitu terkejut mendapati semua teman-temannya tergeletak dengan darah di tubuh mereka masing-masing. Dilihatnya Siwon dan Joon yang sudah disiksa tak sadarkan diri dengan luka goresan di seluruh tubuh mereka karena dipukul dengan besi secara berulang selama berjam-jam, kemudian matanya beralih menyadari Yunho dan Kikwang juga sudah tergeletak tertembak dengan darah ditubuh mereka. Sehun sudah setengah terbangun sampai tubuhnya merasakan lemas ketika melihat sesuatu yang membuat dirinya seketika kesulitan bernafas "Andwae" gumamnya ketakutan melihat Kai dan Chanyeol yang tampak tak sadarkan diri, tergeletak dengan darah yang terus keluar dari tubuh mereka

Hanya TOP yang tampak masih menembakkan senjatanya namun karena mereka kalah jumlah dan kalah taktik membuat TOP kalah dan tersungkur karena anak buah Sangchul dan Sungtae memukulinya habis-habisan seperti yang mereka lakukan padanya dan Joon serta Siwon

"Kai..yeol" Sehun berjalan mendekati mereka dengan tertatih namun terdengar suara tembakan yang sengaja ditembakkan ke atas membuat Sehun menoleh

"Kau pikir kau akan selamat hah?" teriak L menyeringai penuh kemenangan "Setidaknya aku tidak akan mati ditangan pecundang seperti kalian" balas Sehun bergetar menahan rasa sakitnya karena lengannya tertembak.

"Bos, biarkan aku mengurus si sialan ini" L meminta izin dan tentu saja Sangchul dan Sungtae memberikan izin pada mereka.

"Selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan habisi mereka" perintahnya membuat L menyeringai bahagia

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan? Dia lumpuh ya? Cih, dia pantas mendapatkannya. Apa si cantik itu akan kembali lagi. Karena kalau iya aku akan membunuhnya juga" L menyeringai memberitahu Sehun yang dengan otomatis mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau akan kubunuh lebih dulu kalau begitu" desis Sehun memberitahu

"Ah benarkah? Aku takut" ujarnya mengejek Sehun

"Bagaimana kalau kita rubah peraturannya" L mendekati Sehun yang tampak sudah kesakitan dan kelelahan karena darah yang terus mengalir di lengannya.

"Aku yang akan membunuhmu lebih dulu, sehingga aku leluasa menyakiti kekasihmu" bisik L dan tanpa diduga

JLEB!

Dia menusukkan pisau ke perut Sehun. Sehun membelalakan matanya karena tiba-tiba merasa nyeri yang teramat di perutnya "Bagaimana rasanya hah?" seringai L yang semakin menancapkan pisaunya kedalam perut Sehun

"Argh" ringis Sehun yang kali ini benar-benar merasa kesakitan

"Selamat tinggal. Aku akan memberitahu pada Luhan bagaimana rasanya membunuhmu dan teman-temanmu yang brengsek" desis L mencabut kasar pisau yang tertancap di perut Sehun,"Argh" ringis Sehun yang merasa sakit teramat dan sedetik setelah L mencabut kasar pisaunya

BRAK!

Sehun terjatuh dengan darah yang juga mengucur deras dari lengan dan perutnya

L akan menembak kepala Sehun namun Sangchul dan Sungtae melarangnya "Sudah cukup, mereka akan mati pendarahan setelah ini. jangan buat semua ini seperti pembunuhan, ayo kita pergi. Cari Luhan dan habisi dia, selama dia berkeliaran kita dalam bahaya" Sangchul memberi perintah pada L, dia berjalan keluar diikuti anak buahnya, begitupun Sungtae yang diikuti anak buahnya

"Rasanya pasti sakit kan? Nikmati waktu kematianmu dan biarkan aku mencari kekasih cantikmu dan membuatnya menyusulmu mati dengan segera" L menginjak luka tusukan di perut Sehun dengan tak berperasaan membuat Sehun meringis kesakitan sementara kesadarannya mulai hilang.

"Selamat tinggal! Hari ini Death Fourth tinggal sejarah menjijikan" seringainya yang kembali menginjak luka tembakan di lengan Sehun dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mencoba menghentikan L, Sehun takut L lebih dulu menemukan Luhan yang dirinya sendiri tak tahu Luhan ada dimana, Sehun takut kalau L menyakiti Luhan dengan keji, dia ingin sekali menghentikan L dan membunuhnya saat ini juga. Namun karena darah yang terus mengalir dan rasa nyeri yang teramat yang dia rasakan, kesadaran Sehun pun mulai menghilang. Pandangannya kabur dan tak lama semuanya berubah menjadi gelap. "Lu" itu adalah kata terakhir yang Sehun ucapkan sebelum dirinya ikut menyusul ke tujuh temannya yang tak sadarkan diri, karena masuk kedalam perangkap yang dibuat Sangchul dan Sungtae. Mungkin benar ucapan Sangchul yang mengatakan kalau mereka semua begitu gampang dibohongi tanpa kehadiran Luhan sebagai pembuat rencana, inilah yang membuat Sangchul maupun Sungtae sangat mengiginkan kematian Luhan.

* * *

_**tobecontinued**_

* * *

_haiiiiii kesayangannnya triplet yang kece abitssssss :*_

.

.

_maafin guee yang udh ngebuat kalian semuaa nunggu sampe pada marah-marah... btw, puasa nih.. jangan marah dong :""_

_gue juga kan selalu berusaha nyempetin, cuma waktunya aja yang belum sempet ditambah ide cerita yang kadang mentok gatau kemana.. hufttt..batin juga dibilang php wkwkw.. yaudadehh ga janji-janji lagi guee, pokonya seminggu ada deh pasti _ _yang diupdate entah cerita yang mana.. okeeeehh ;)_

_._

_mdh-mdhan MIT juga bisa segera dipos..._

_._

_wait for the next chap yachh.. tenkyu buat review nya yang luar biasa membangun.. udah 2k sendiri nih cerita.. kalian ih pinter bgt bikin gue semangat :* tenkss yaaa.. __gue janji ini dan semua ff gue yang lain tamat #udahituaja :D #yanginibenerangaPHP!_

_._

_last, Happy reading n review.. maap banyakan curhatnya :""_


	18. Chapter 18

**The Death Fourth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s)**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya...**

_"Bos, biarkan aku mengurus si sialan ini" L meminta izin dan tentu saja Sangchul dan Sungtae memberikan izin pada mereka._

_"Selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan habisi mereka" perintahnya membuat L menyeringai bahagia_

_"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan? Dia lumpuh ya? Cih, dia pantas mendapatkannya. Apa si cantik itu akan kembali lagi. Karena kalau iya aku akan membunuhnya juga" L menyeringai memberitahu Sehun yang dengan otomatis mengepalkan tangannya._

_"Kau akan kubunuh lebih dulu kalau begitu" desis Sehun memberitahu_

_"Ah benarkah? Aku takut" ujarnya mengejek Sehun_

_"Bagaimana kalau kita rubah peraturannya" L mendekati Sehun yang tampak sudah kesakitan dan kelelahan karena darah yang terus mengalir di lengannya._

_"Aku yang akan membunuhmu lebih dulu, sehingga aku leluasa menyakiti kekasihmu" bisik L dan tanpa diduga_

_JLEB!_

_Dia menusukkan pisau ke perut Sehun. Sehun membelalakan matanya karena tiba-tiba merasa nyeri yang teramat di perutnya "Bagaimana rasanya hah?" seringai L yang semakin menancapkan pisaunya kedalam perut Sehun_

_"Argh" ringis Sehun yang kali ini benar-benar merasa kesakitan_

_"Selamat tinggal. Aku akan memberitahu pada Luhan bagaimana rasanya membunuhmu dan teman-temanmu yang brengsek" desis L mencabut kasar pisau yang tertancap di perut Sehun,"Argh" ringis Sehun yang merasa sakit teramat dan sedetik setelah L mencabut kasar pisaunya_

_BRAK!_

_Sehun terjatuh dengan darah yang juga mengucur deras dari lengan dan perutnya_

_L akan menembak kepala Sehun namun Sangchul dan Sungtae melarangnya "Sudah cukup, mereka akan mati pendarahan setelah ini. jangan buat semua ini seperti pembunuhan, ayo kita pergi. Cari Luhan dan habisi dia, selama dia berkeliaran kita dalam bahaya" Sangchul memberi perintah pada L, dia berjalan keluar diikuti anak buahnya, begitupun Sungtae yang diikuti anak buahnya_

_"Rasanya pasti sakit kan? Nikmati waktu kematianmu dan biarkan aku mencari kekasih cantikmu dan membuatnya menyusulmu mati dengan segera" L menginjak luka tusukan di perut Sehun dengan tak berperasaan membuat Sehun meringis kesakitan sementara kesadarannya mulai hilang._

_"Selamat tinggal! Hari ini Death Fourth tinggal sejarah menjijikan" seringainya yang kembali menginjak luka tembakan di lengan Sehun dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mencoba menghentikan L, Sehun takut L lebih dulu menemukan Luhan yang dirinya sendiri tak tahu Luhan ada dimana, Sehun takut kalau L menyakiti Luhan dengan keji, dia ingin sekali menghentikan L dan membunuhnya saat ini juga. Namun karena darah yang terus mengalir dan rasa nyeri yang teramat yang dia rasakan, kesadaran Sehun pun mulai menghilang. Pandangannya kabur dan tak lama semuanya berubah menjadi gelap. "Lu" itu adalah kata terakhir yang Sehun ucapkan sebelum dirinya ikut menyusul ke tujuh temannya yang tak sadarkan diri, karena masuk kedalam perangkap yang dibuat Sangchul dan Sungtae. Mungkin benar ucapan Sangchul yang mengatakan kalau mereka semua begitu gampang dibohongi tanpa kehadiran Luhan sebagai pembuat rencana, inilah yang membuat Sangchul maupun Sungtae sangat mengiginkan kematian Luhan._

**.**

**.**

**THE**

**DEATH**

**FOURTH**

**.**

**.**

_**Back to the story...**_

Malam mengerikan itu bisa menjadi malam terakhir untuk Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Yunho dan Kikwang hidup bila saja Siwon tidak sadar dari pingsannya dan membelalak terkejut mendapati seluruh temannya tergeletak di lantai, dirinya gemetar ketakutan saat menyadari darah yang terus keluar dari tubuh Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Yunho dan Kikwang. Siwon langsung meraih ponsel Joon yang masih tak sadarkan diri disampingnya, dia kemudian menghubungi paman Lee, kaki tangan keluarganya sekaligus orang kepercayaan Siwon,,dan tak beberapa lama kemudian, Paman Lee datang dengan bantuan medis dan selusin anak buah yang jumlahnya lebih dari cukup. Untuk membantu Siwon dan ketujuh temannya yang mengalami luka serius.

Dan disinilah mereka, mendapatkan perawatan intensif di rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun bekerja, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Yunho dan Kikwang langsung dibawa ke ruang operasi untuk mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang di tubuh mereka. Kyuhyun hampir mati lemas mendapati teman-temannya nyaris meregang nyawa karena darah yang tak berhenti mengucur keluar dari tubuh mereka.

Kyuhyun sendiri masuk kedalam ruang operasi dan menangani Sehun, sementara temannya yang lain ditangani oleh dokter ahli lainnya di waktu bersamaan. "Keadaan pasien kritis dok, denyut jantung melemah dan kondisi tidak stabil" asisten dokter memberitahu Kyuhyun yang tampak berkeringat karena khawatir setengah mati "Kita akan membuatnya stabil" Kyuhyun mengatakan dengan jelas pada seluruh partnernya sebelum melakukan operasi

"Dan kau! Jangan coba-coba untuk menyerah, Luhan bisa gila tanpamu" Kyuhyun bergumam menatap Sehun dengan tangan gemetar, takut dirinya tak bisa menyelamatkan temannya dan takut keadaan Sehun jauh dari kata baik.

"Kita mulai" Kyuhyun memakai sarung tangannya dan mulai menjahit luka tusukan di perut Sehun, dia menggeram kesal karena lukanya cukup dalam, membuat Sehun terus mengalami pendarahan. Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati, dia tahu Sehun bisa mengalami koma bahkan kematian kapan saja, tapi dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Dia akan melakukan semua yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menolong teman yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia kenal ini.

"Selesai" Kyuhyun bergumam lega saat berhasil menjahit sempurna luka Sehun yang masih terus mengalami pendarahan, perkiraannya kondisi Sehun stabil sampai sesuatu yang terjadi mengejutkiannya

Tiiitt …

Mereka semua melihat ke arah monitor dan mendapati gambar denyut jantung Sehun lurus. "Dokter, kondisi pasien turun drastis, tekanan darah menurun, denyut nadi tak terdeteksi" asistennya memberitahu Kyuhyun yang mulai gemetar dan berkeringat cemas "Gunakan kejut jantung" perintah Kyuhyun dan asisten Kyuhyun mengambilkannya untuk Kyuhyun

"Dalah hitunganku..satu..dua" Kyuhyun menempelkan alat kejut jantungnya pada Sehun

DEG!

Tubuh Sehun sedikit terangkat namun tak merespon "Sehunna bangun.. lagi" gumamnya memberi perintah

"Satu..dua" Kyuhyun kembali menempelkan alat kejut jantungnya namun Sehun kembali tak merespon, karena denyutnya di monitor masih lurus menandakan sudah tak ada kehidupan di tubuh Sehun

"Lagi.." Kyuhyun berkali-kali menempelkan alat kejut jantungnya namun Sehun tetap tak memberikan respon. "Dokter sudah cukup. Pasien sudah tiada" asisten Kyuhyun mengingatkan Kyuhyun yang tampak menggila memaksa Sehun bangun

"Diam kalian.. si brengsek ini harus hidup. Aku harus bilang apa pada tunangannya jika aku tak berhasil menolongnya" geram Kyuhyun yang masih mengusahakan agar Sehun terbangun

"Bangun Sehunna.." desis Kyuhyun yang entah sudah berapa kali menempelkan alat kejutnya di dada Sehun "Aku harus bilang apa pada Luhan jika kau mati. Bangun" geram Kyuhyun yang kini sudah sepenuhnya terbawa emosi

"Bangun" lirihnya putus asa karena Sehun tetap tak memberikan respon "Dokter ini sudah lebih dari cu.."

"DIAM!" bentak Kyuhyun membuat seluruh yang ada di ruangan tersebut terdiam "BANGUN SEHUNNA!" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak dan menempelkan alat kejut jantungnya agakkasar pada tubuh Sehun dan

Tiit….

Suara monitor kembali berbunyi, menunjukkan grafik denyut jantung Sehun yang mulai kembali walau masih terlihat lemah dan putus-putus "Pasien kembali dok" asisten Kyuhyun berteriak memberitahu membuat Kyuhyun terjatuh lemas secara otomatis "Bagus kau bertahan, kalau kau tak bangun aku akan memberi pelajaran padamu" ujar Kyuhyun yang seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena hampir saja kehilangan Sehun

"Semua mulai stabil dok" asistennya memberitahu Kyuhyun lagi, membuat Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya lega "Pindahkan dia ke ruang perawatan. Aku akan memeriksa yang lain" ujar Kyuhyun bergetar dan melepas sarung tangannya untuk segera memastikan keadaan Kai, Chanyeol dan yang lain baik-baik saja.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sementara di suatu tempat yang terletak di selatan Korea, tepatnya di Gwangju. Seorang pria cantik yang kini harus menggunakan kursi roda tampak menikmati malam pertamanya di rumah yang pernah memberikannya kebahagiaan ini.

Ya, Luhan tidak sampai hati meninggalkan ketiga pria tampannya terlalu jauh. Bukan karena dia tak tega, sebenarnya karena dia sendiri merasa tidak mampu. Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol sudah memiliki setengah hidupnya, maka jika salah satu pergi, setengah hidup Luhan juga akan pergi. Tetapi karena dia benar-benar membutuhkan waktunya sendiri dia berpesan pada pengurus rumah Joongki untuk mengatakan pada ketiga temannya kalau dia ikut pindah bersama Joongki ke Jepang.

Luhan tahu lambat laun ketiganya akan menemukan keberadaan dirinya, tapi untuk sementara dia benar-benar ingin sendiri terlebih dulu dan membiasakan diri dengan kursi rodanya

"Luhannie sayangg" suara seorang wanita paruh baya terdengar dan sedikit membuat Luhan terkekeh karena wanita ini sepertinya selalu bersemangat dan tak pernah sedikit lelah,

"Ada apa ahjumma jelek" sindir Luhan yang sedikit memutar kursi rodanya agar berhadapan dengan bibi Kim. Wanita yang mengurusnya dari kecil dan selalu menyayanginya seperti cucunya sendiri

"Ini.. kedua anjing cantikmu sudah wangi" cengir bibi Kim memberikan Janggu dan Monggu pada Luhan "Gomawo bi.." Luhan tersenyum bahagia menggendong kedua peliharaan Kai yang sangat cantik dan terlihat menggemaskan

"Bibi akan mengambilkan obatmu ya lulu sayang. Tunggu sebentar" bibi Kim menyalakan tv di kamar Luhan yang terletak di lantai dua. Awalnya bibi Kim sudah menyiapkan kamar orang tuanya untuk Luhan tempati, tapi Luhan bersikeras menempati kamarnya dengan alasan agar bisa menghindar jika ada yang mencarinya, bibi Kim tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauan anak semata wayang dari pasangan yang sangat membantunya sepanjang hidupnya, bibi Kim meminta bantuan suaminya untuk membawa Luhan kekamarnya dan dalam sekejap Luhan merasa sangat nyaman dan senang

"Maaf merepotkanmu bi" gumam Luhan menyesal "Kau dan ibumu adalah satu-satunya yang bibi miliki. Jadi, kau tidak merepotkanku anak nakal. Tunggu sebentar" bibi Kim mencubit gemas pipi Luhan dan melenggan pergi meninggalkan Luhan di kamarnya sendirian. Luhan kini fokus pada Monggu dan Janggu yang sangat harum dan terlihat menggemaskan

"Hey sayang-sayangku.. kenapa kalian terlihat murung" Luhan menciumi kedua anjing Kai yang tampak aneh sepanjang hari ini "Aahh.. Kalian merindukan Kai ya?" Luhan bertanya dan mereka menggonggong lemah

"Aku juga merindukan mereka" Luhan tersenyum pahit dan mengelus sayang kedua anjingnya

"Ayo kita makan" Luhan meletakkan mangkuk di bawah dan membawa turun Monggu dan Janggu, saat sedang menuang susu ke mangkuk Monggu dan Janggu, berita di televisi mengganggu pendengaran Luhan, awalnya dia tidak memperhatikan, tapi saat nama-nama yang disebutkan di TV satu-persatu, membuat Luhan sedikit melirik berharap dia salah dengar

_Headline news_

_Calon perdana menteri Park Sangchul dan Lee Sungtae dikabarkan diserang oleh kedelapan orang mafia yang berusaha membunuh mereka. Tiga diantaranya dikenal dengan sebutan Death Fourth. Mafia yang selalu membunuh mangsanya dengan keji. Malam ini kedelapan orang tersebut berhasil dikalahkan oleh tangan kanan mereka yaitu Kim Myungsoo atau yang lebih dikenal dengan L yang berhasil membekuk kedelapan orang yang menyerang Park Sangchul dan Lee Sungtae. Kedelapan orang ini akan diproses dan bisa dipenjarakan untuk waktu yang lama, Jaksa dan penuntut umum memberikan waktu untuk kedelapan orang ini karena kabarnya kedelapan orang ini telah mengalami kondisi kritis karena L terpaksa menembaki mereka yang dengan brutal menyerang Sangchul dan Sungtae. Kedelapan anggota mafia tersebut adalah Oh Sehun, Kim Kai, Park Chanyeol, Jung Yunho, Lee Kikwang, TOP, Lee Joon dan Choi Siwon. Kami akan memberitakan kabar lebih lanjut, dan selamat siang._

PRANG!

Botol susu yang berada di tangan Luhan meluncur bebas saat berita di televisi menyebutkan nama-nama orang yang disebutkan akan diproses dan dipenjara. Luhan gemetar hebat pikirannya berkecamuk, dadanya berdenyut sakit, dan tangannya melemas seketika.

Luhan memegangi dadanya yang terus berdenyut sakit dan tak lama air mata turun membasahi pipinya "Apa maksudnya dengan mereka kritis? Apa yang dilakukan L pada mereka" gumam Luhan dengan tangan yang masih gemetar hebat.

"Aku harus pulang" gumam Luhan keluar dari kamarnya sambil menjalankan kursi rodanya, dia frustasi saat melihat tangga yang harus ia turuni "Bibi Kim" panggil Luhan histeris "Bibi Kim kau dimana? Aku ingin pulang" teriak Luhan ketakutan dan bergetar hebat

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Luhan nekat dan tak punya pilihan lain, dia menjalankan kursi rodanya menuruni tangga dan tak lama

DUGH!

DUGH!

DUGH!

"Arghhh" Luhan jatuh berguling di tangga membuat semua badannya memar seketika dan kepalanya berdarah karena membentur lantai dengan kencang, tak lama Luhan kehilangan kesadarannya dengan rasa frustasi yang teramat.

**..**

"Idemu sangat cemerlang L. kau benar, kita memang harus membuat tindakan karena kita tidak bisa benar-benar membunuh mereka. bukti sudah di tangan kita dan kita akan menang sementara mereka membusuk di penjara" Sangchul menyalakan cigarette nya dan tertawa renyah mendapati kemenangan telak dirinya atas Death Fourth

"Jangan senang dulu, kita belum aman" L memberitahu kedua bos nya saat ini

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungtae bingung

"Selama Luhan masih berkeliaran diluar sana, kita harus waspada" katanya memberitahu Sangchul dan Sungtae

"Kalau begitu temukan dan habisi dia" Sungtae menggeram kesal mengingat Luhan memang sangat berpengaruh untuk kedelapan orang yang sedang tersungkur di rumah sakit itu.

"Tanpa kau suruh aku akan melakukannya" L menyeringai dan meninggalkan ruang kerja kedua bosnya.

Sementara di tempat lain. kedelapan tangan direktur ternama mengepal dan menggeram marah karena nama anak mereka disebut-sebut akan dimasukkan penjara "Aku akan menghabisi siapapun yang membuat putraku kesulitan" gumam kedelapan pria paruh baya itu yang merasa terhina karena putra mereka diperlakukan seperti penjahat

**..**

**..**

**..**

Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak Sehun dan yang lain menjalani operasi yang hampir merenggut nyawa masing-masing. Semua sudah tampak membaik, hanya saja mereka semua masih menjalani perawatan intensif dengan beberapa polisi yang menjaga ketat kamar mereka, namun karena ayah kedelapan masing-masing dari mereka membawakan pengacara handal, mereka masih diperbolehkan untuk keluar kamar menjenguk satu sama lain

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kai menjenguk Sehun menggunakan kursi roda dibantu oleh Kyungsoo yang mendorongnya

"Aku baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Sehun menjawab lirih dan merasa iri karena Kai ditemani Kyungsoo selama masa perawatannya "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tak perlu diinfus lagi, Chanyeol akan kesini nanti sore. Ayahnya sedang menjenguknya" Kai memberitahu Sehun

"Ayahmu kesini?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai "Hmm.. tadi pagi" Balas Kai memberitahu Sehun "Kalian akan baik-baik saja, ayah kalian tidak akan membiarkan kalian masuk perangkap perdana menteri sialan itu" ujar Kyungsoo yang begitu marah melihat berita dan kondisi kekasih serta teman-temannya.

"Gomawo sayang" Kai memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di bahunya "Gomawo Kyung" Sehun juga berterimakasih pada Kyungsoo

"Oia.. apa kau sudah menemukan Luhan?" tanya Sehun penuh harap

"Maaf Sehunna, aku terlalu sibuk mengkhawtirkan Kai, aku dan Baekhyun.. Kami-.. belum sempat mencari Luhan" katanya menyesal memberitahu Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum pahit dan lemah "Aku akan mencarinya sendiri nanti, tak perlu menyesal Kyung" Sehun memberitahu Kyungsoo

"Kita akan bertemu Luhan, kau akan bertemu kekasihmu Sehunna" Kai memegang lengan Sehun sekilas dan tersenyum menguatkan sahabatnya "Hmm kita akan bertemu dengannya" gumam Sehun tersenyum pahit menerawang apakah benar diriny akan bertemu dengan Luhan atau segera

"Sayang, sepertinya Sehun lelah, biarkan dia istirahat. Kau juga harus istirahat" Kyungsoo mengingatkan Kai dan Kai menatap Sehun dengan tak rela "Kau tak apa ditinggal sendirian?" katanya mengkhawatirkan Sehun

"Aku tidak sendirian Kai, didepan sudah ada dua polisi berjaga untuk menangkapku sewaktu-waktu." Kekeh Sehun menenangkan sahabatnya "Istirahatlah, kita harus pergi sebelum acara pemilihan Sangchul dan Sungtae" Sehun memberitahu Kai

"Saat itu tiba mereka yang akan membusuk di penjara" desis Kai yang begitu marah mengingat semua rencana Sangchul dan Sungtae begitu rapih

"Hmmm.. kita akan membalas mereka" Sehun menerawang dengan tatapan kosong "Setelah itu baru aku akan mencari Luhan, aku sangat merindukannya" Sehun tertawa miris dengan sangat rindu

**..**

"Sehunna, aku dengar kau belum menyentuh makan siangmu" Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit kesal memasuki ruangan Sehun dan menegur sahabatnya ini

"Belum" balas Sehun yang sedang bersender di ranjang tempat tidurnya "Kenapa? Kau sudah tahu kan beritanya? Kau akan segera dituntut dan masuk penjara, bagaimana bisa kau tidak makan? Kalau kau tak punya tenaga kau tidak bisa melarikan diri" Kyuhyun berbisik memberitahu Sehun agar kedua polisi yang menjaga kamar Sehun tak mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak akan dipenjara" balas Sehun percaya diri "Iya aku tahu, tapi makan dulu" Kyuhyun sedikit memaksa Sehun

"Apa kau benar-benar tak tahu dimana Luhan?" Sehun bertanya frustasi pada Kyuhyun entah untuk keberapa kalinya "Belum Sehunna, aku belum tahu. Maaf. Aku juga tidak bisa menghubungi Jongki" Kyuhyun tersenyum lirih menatap sahabatnya yang tampak tersiksa tanpa Luhan

"Aku merindukannya" gumam Sehun entah pada siapa "Aku yakin dia juga merindukanmu, dan dia akan segera kembali padamu" Kyuhyun menguatkan Sehun

"Gomawo Kyu, aku sangat membutuhkan kalimat menghibur seperti itu" Sehun tersenyum pahit menatap Kyuhyun

"aku tidak menghiburmu, aku serius. Luhan pasti akan kembali" Kyuhyun memegang pundak Sehun agar membuat Sehun sedikit lebih nyaman

"Makanlah, kau harus kuat saat Luhan datang. Mengingat keadaannya kau akan terus menggendongnya kan" Kyuhyun berusaha membuat suasana menjadi lebih rileks

"Aku akan menggendongnya kemanapun saat dia kembali nanti" Sehun tersenyum mendambakan bisa mengurus Luhan dengan kedua tangannya sendiri

"Kalau begitu kau harus makan dan minum obatmu, satu lagi.. jangan membuat diriku ketakutan setengah mati lagi. Aku hampir kehilanganmu di ruang operasi itu, jika kau tak membuka matamu, apa yang harus kukatakan pada Luhan" Kyuhyun mencibir Sehun dengan sedikit ngeri membayangkan kalau dirinya memang hampir kehilangan Sehun

"Katakan padanya aku sangat mencintainya dan akan terus menjaganya" Sehun seperti memberi pesan pada Kyuhyun "Katakan sendiri, aku sibuk" balasnya kesal meninggalkan Sehun yang terkekeh karena Kyuhyun tampak benar-benar kesal.

**..**

**..**

Setelah kepergian Kai dan Kyuhyun, terdengar pintu kamar Sehun kembali terbuka, Sehun menoleh dan mendapati ayahnya berjalan mendekatinya

"Kau datang" sapa Sehun tak menyangka ayahnya yang datang dengan wajah khas nya yang dingin yang menurun seratus persen ke dirinya

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa pengacara yang aku sewa sudah menemuimu?" tanya ayah Sehun langsung tanpa berbasa-basi

"Hmm dia sudah menemuiku dan mengatakan kalau aku akan terbebas dari tuntutan Sungtae dan Sangchul" Sehun terkekeh menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya

"Tentu saja kau akan terbebas, bisa-bisanya si sialan itu menuduhmu ingin membunuhnya, dia akan merasakan kemarahanku, aku tidak akan memberikan suaraku untuk mereka" ayah Sehun terlihat sangat marah pada Sangchul dan Sungtae karena membuat putranya terbaring lemah seperti ini dirumah sakit

"Aku memang akan membunuhnya asal kau tahu. Dia sudah terlalu jauh bermain denganku dan hidupku" Sehun menggeram marah mengingat karena merekalah Luhan pergi darinya

"Anak bodoh, sebenarnya kau menjalani hidup seperti apa?" desis ayah Sehun menatap tajam putranya "Aku menjalani hidup dimana tak ada kasih sayang seorang ayah didalamnya" balas Sehun menatap tajam ayahnya membuat Tuan Oh sedikit tertohok dengan ucapan putra tunggalnya ini

"Sudahlah. Kita tidak akan pernah bisa akur, dimana pria itu? Aku tidak melihatnya" ayah Sehun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraannya "Entahlah, aku juga sedang mencarinya" lirih Sehun tercekat memandang kosong ke depan, Tuan Oh menangkap rasa penyesalan di pandangan putranya tapi dengan kejamnya dia mengatakan "Baguslah kalau pria itu tahu diri, dia memang harus pergi dari hidupmu sebelum aku yang memulainya" katanya membuat Sehun menatap tak hormat pada ayahnya

"Pergi" desis Sehun mengusir ayahnya yang sudah sangat keterlaluan menurutnya "Anak tidak tahu diri bagaimana bisa kau mengusirku" balas ayah Sehun penuh amarah "Aku bilang pergi" Sehun tak merubah nada bicaranya yang terkesan dingin dan sangat menuntut

"Tidak.. Aku tidak akan pergi sekarang, aku akan kembali lagi kesini setelah bicara dengan doktermu. Aku harus memastikan kau baik-baik saja" balas Tuan Oh sama keras kepalanya dengan Sehun melenggang pergi dari kamar putranya untuk bertanya tentang keadaan Sehun pada dokter

Cklek!

Pintu kamar Sehun kembali terbuka, Sehun tak mau menolehnya dan memilih membaringkan tubuhnya ke arah berlawanan dengan pintu karena malas berdebat dengan ayahnya

"Pergilah, aku malas berdebat denganmu. Kalau kau ingin menghina Luhan lagi sebaiknya jangan sekarang, aku bisa hilang kendali dan menghajarmu" Sehun memperingati ayahnya agar tak kembali berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentang Luhan

"Kalau perlu bawa saja pengacaramu, aku tidak akan pernah dipenjara hanya karena jebakan konyol itu, nanti setelah aku pulih, aku akan mengurus semuanya, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, pergilah" ujar Sehun lagi tanpa menatap ke ayahnya

Sehun sedikit mengernyit karena ayahnya tak menjawab semua ucapannya, namun dia tak peduli dan malah bersyukur kalau ayahnya tak banyak bicara "Aku ingin tidur, pergilah" katanya lagi dan memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat, karena jujur saja kepalanya sudah sangat pening dan hatinya sudah sangat kosong merindukan Luhan.

"Aku bahkan baru sampai dan kau sudah mengusirku"

Sehun langsung membuka matanya saat mendengar suara yang sudah beberapa minggu ini tak ia dengar, dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, dan enggan membalikan badannya takut kalau dia hanya salah dengar karena terlalu merindukan si pemilik suara

"Sehunnie, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"_Luhan?" _tebak Sehun dalam hati, dengan perlahan, Sehun membalikan tubuhnya dan luar biasa bahagia mendapati Luhan yang entah darimana sudah berada dikamarnya

"Lu" paraunya memanggil kekasihnya yang tampak begitu pucat dengan perban di kepalanya

"Sehunnie..hiks..a-apa kau baik-baik saja" Luhan sudah menangis bahkan saat Sehun sedang berbicara dengannya

"Luhan!" gumam Sehun tak percaya, dia langsung mencabut paksa jarum infusnya dan berlari gontai ke arah Luhan

GREP!

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat dan tak membiarkan jarak menghalangi keduanya "Astaga Lu, ini benar-benar kau" Sehun menciumi seluruh wajah Luhan dengan air mata membasahi pipinya, adalah benar kalau Sehun merelakan menukar apa saja dalam hidupnya, asal Luhan bersamanya seperti saat ini dengannya selamanya

"Lu, maafkan aku sayang. Jangan pergi lagi aku mohon" Sehun kembali memeluk Luhan dan menangis sejadinya, dia benar-benar takut kalau Luhan tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya lagi dan tak mau bersamanya. Luhan hanya membiarkan Sehun mengeluarkan semua yang dia rasakan dan dirinya bersyukur karena ternyata Sehun juga merasakan lubang besar yang mengganjal di hatinya selama mereka tak bersama.

Moment sepasang kekasih yang baru saja bertemu setelah sekian lama diperhatikan oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang lebih memilih untuk pergi dan tak mengganggu putra tunggalnya yang ketika ia temui sangat dingin, namun saat bertemu dengan pria berkursi roda itu wajahnya begitu frustasi namun kentara sekali kalau dirinya bahagia.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Kenapa kepalamu diperban?" Sehun yang sudah lebih tenang mulai menginterograsi Luhan dengan detail "Kau kesini dengan siapa Lu? Apa dengan si penipu Jongki itu?" Geram Sehun mengingat Joongki diam-diam membawa pergi kekasihnya ini.

"Jongki hyung bukan penipu, dia kembali ke Jepang untuk urusan bisnisnya saat ini. Aku yang memintanya membantuku" Luhan mengoreksi Sehun "Lalu kau kesini dengan siapa?" Tanya Sehun sedikit lega Luhan tak bersama Joongki lagi

"Dengan Yoochun" balasnya memberitahu

"Yoochun?" Sehun mengernyit tak suka karena sangat mengingat dengan baik siapa Yoochun yang sedang dibicarakan saat ini

"Hmm.. Dia sangat baik mau mengantarku kemari. Sekarang dia sedang dibawah mengurus sesuatu untuk kalian nanti. Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" Luhan langsung bertanya dengan nada yang sangat galak

"Ani.. Semua yang membuatmu suka, aku juga akan menyukainya" Sehun mengecup kedua tangan Luhan yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai ini

"Lalu kepalamu kenapa? Apa sakit? Siapa yang menyakitimu?" Sehun kembali bertanya pada perban yang menghiasi dahi Luhan, dilihat dari bekasnya perban itu sepertinya baru dipasang beberapa hari yang lalu

"Ini karena berita kalian kritis, aku panik dan saat itu berada di lantai dua, karena bibi Kim tidak mendengarku, aku nekat turun sendiri dan hasilnya aku terjatuh dari tangga" Luhan tersenyum miris memberitahu Sehun

"Kaki ini benar-benar tak berguna sekarang" tambahnya merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri

"Kau akan berjalan lagi aku janji, dan sampai saat itu tiba, aku kakimu Lu" Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan memaksa Luhan menatapnya karena sedari tadi Luhan masih menghindari kontak mata dengannya

"Bibi Kim? Kau ada di Gyeongju selama ini?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya membuat Luhan menatapnya sendu

"Aku akan tetap disana setelah membereskan semua kekacauan ini" katanya menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tak berbeda dengan beberapa hari sebelumnya

Sehun baru membuka mulutnya untuk membalas tapi ada seseorang yang masuk mengganggu keduanya.

"Luhan? Kau datang? Astaga Lu... Kemana saja kau" Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan Sehun dengan tergesa karena mendengar kabar Sehun melepas paksa jarum infusnya. Awalnya Kyuhyun pikir Sehun kembali mengamuk, tapi ternyata Luhanlah alasan kenapa Sehun melepas paksa jarum infusnya.

"Hay Kyu" sapa Luhan memilih menyudahi pembicaraannya dengan Sehun "Kau sudah dua kali absen terapimu Lu" Kyuhyun berjongkok dan menyentil hidung Luhan pelan

"Aku tidak mau terapi menyakitkan itu lagi" balasnya namun Sehun memotong niat Luhan

"Kau harus terapi..." Ujarnya memaksa Luhan dengan wajah pucat dan berkeringatnya. Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Sehun dan membelalak saat melihat baju Sehun penuh darah

"Astaga Sehunna, jahitanmu terbuka" pekiknya menghampiri Sehun yang sedang menahan sakit dan tampak berkeringat hebat "cepat berbaring" Kyuhyun membantu Sehun berbaring dan menekan tombol darurat yang ada diatas ranjang Sehun dan tak lama para tim medis datang ke tempat Sehun.

Sementara Luhan hanya bisa menatap takut dengan darah yang membanjiri baju Sehun, Luhan menahan isakannya melihat Sehun begitu kesakitan, dia mencengkram erat pegangan di kursi rodanya dengan warna muka tak kalah pucat dari Sehun

"Lu, tunggu diluar. Aku antar kau" Kyuhyun mendorong kursi roda Luhan menuju luar sebelum suara teriakan menghentikan keduanya

"JANGAN PERGI, LU, JANGAN PERGI!"

Sehun kalap melihat Luhan yang menjauh darinya "Lepaskan aku!" Teriaknya mendorong beberapa dokter yang mencoba membiusnya

"Lu, pegang tanganku, jangan pergi" lirih Sehun mengulurkan tangannya agar Luhan menggenggamnya.

"Aku ingin dengan Sehunnie" gumam Luhan yang sudah tak bisa membendung airmatanya lagi.

Dia menjalankan sendiri kursi rodanya mendekati Sehun kemudian meraih tangan Sehun menggenggamnya erat "Aku disini sayang, tenanglah" Luhan mengelus tangan Sehun yang penuh dengan darah dan berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Jangan pergi" pinta Sehun yang tak lama pandangannya kabur dan tertidur akibat efek obat bius

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"Jangan menangis lagi Lu, Sehun sudah stabil sekarang. Jahitannya terbuka karena dia bergerak berlebihan, lukanya sudah diatasi dan dia tertidur pulas karena efek obat biusnya" Kyuhyun memegang pundak Luhan yang terus bergetar melihat proses jahitan Sehun ditutup lagi.

Luhan tahu benar Sehunnya benci rumah sakit, benci jarum dan infus, tapi sekarang kekasihnya harus merasakan betapa sakitnya benda-benda itu menyentuh kulitnya.

"Dia terlihat ke-_hix_-sakitan-_hix_" gumam Luhan terisak dan benar-benar tak tega dengan kondisi Sehun

"Luka tusukan Sehun dalam Lu, bahkan hampir mengenai organ vital Sehun, beruntung itu tak terjadi, tapi dia tetap harus meraasakan 16 jahitan diperutnya karena lukanya terus membuka" Kyuhyun menyesal memberitahu Luhan

"Kau mau aku temani atau ingin berdua dengan Sehun?" Katanya bertanya pada Luhan yang masih terisak menggenggam erat kekasihnya.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua Kyu" balas Luhan menatap Sehun yang masih tertidur

"Baiklah, dia akan senang saat bangun dan kau ada disampingnya" Kyuhyun meremas pelan pundak Luhan dan meninggalkan keduanya di ruangan Sehun

"Jika polisi sialan itu berani masuk atau mengusirmu, beritahu aku oke" pesan Kyuhyun membuat Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Luhan kembali menatap cemas ke arah pria tampannya yang tampak begitu pucat, tautan di tangannya semakin erat karena Sehun yang sedang tak sadarkan diri terus menggenggamnya erat tak mau sedikitpun melepaskan Luhan walau dengan kondisinya yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Kenapa pucat sekali. Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan" gumam Luhan mengelus wajah Sehun dengan susah payah.

"Kau harus cepat sembuh, aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini" ujar Luhan tercekat menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara tangan Sehun yang diinfus

"Dan aku tak bisa hidup kalau kau terus menjauh dariku" suara serak itu membuat Luhan terburu-buru menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang tersenyum pucat ke arahnya. "Aku merindukanmu sampai ingin mati Lu, jangan pergi lagi" ujarnya berkaca-kaca dan kembali menggenggam erat tangan Luhan

"Sayang kau sudah bangun? Mana yang sakit? Aku akan memanggil dokter" Luhan yang tak bisa memencet tombol darurat pun berniat memanggil dokter dengan menjalankan kursi rodanya sendiri, tetapi tangan Sehun menghentikan gerakannya. "Jangan pergi, tidak lagi" katanya yang kembali menautkan jemari mereka

"Aku hanya memanggil kyuhyun sayang, aku tidak pergi" Luhan berusaha meyakinkan Sehun, namun dengan keras kepalanya Sehun menggeleng lemah "Aku hanya ingin kau" ujar Sehun yang sejak kedatangan Luhan tidak pernah membiarkan pria cantiknya berada jauh lagi darinya.

"Baiklah, beritahu aku kalau kesakitan" Luhan mengalah dan membalas tautan tangan Sehun dan tangannya "Terimakasih sudah datang" gumam Sehun menciumi tangan Luhan yang ia genggam.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya "Seharusnya aku datang lebih aw.."

BRAK!

Terdengar suara pintu kamar Sehun dibuka dengan terburu-buru membuat Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum lega mendapati kedua prianya yang lain tampak baik-baik saja walau masih menggunakan seragam pasien di rumah sakit ini.

"Kau benar datang" gumam Chanyeol terbata dan dengan tergesa menghampiri Luhan, dia membawa Luhan berhadapan dengannya dan memaksa Sehun untuk melepas tautannya di tangan Luhan sebentar.

"K-kau darimana saja? Apa kau baik-baik saja. Astaga Lu. Aku sangat merindukanmu" Chanyeol tak bisa menahan dirinya dia memeluk Luhan erat dan terisak dipelukan pria kecilnya yang tampak sama buruknya dengan mereka

"Maaf" hanya itu yang bisa Luhan ucapkan, dia menyadari beberapa hari ini dirinya sudah menjadi sangat egois dengan memutuskan untuk menyalahkan teman-temannya atas semua yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"H-hey kau tidak salah Lu, kami yang salah. Kami minta maaf dan jangan pergi lagi. Aku mohon" pinta Chanyeol dengan frustasi membuat Luhan tersenyum lirih membalasnya "Aku sudah kembali yeol, maaf pergi terlalu lama" ujarnya menghapus air mata Chanyeol dan tersenyum menenangkan pria yang sudah seperti ayahnya ini.

"Gomawo Lu, gomawo" balasnya menciumi tangan Luhan lalu beralih ke Sehun "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kyuhyun bilang jahitanmu robek?" Tanya Chanyeol memeriksa keadaan Sehun "Aku baik yeol" balasnya tersenyum masih menahan sakit

Sementara Kai masih menatap Luhan dengan bingung, dia percaya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, ingatan saat dia mengatakan Luhan egois kembali menyeruak membuat tubuhnya bergetar menyesal, dengan ragu dia berjongkok didepan Luhan dan hanya menatap pria cantiknya yang seolah-olah akan menghilang jika dia berkedip

"Sampai kapan kau akan memandangku seperti itu? Kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku?" Luhan memecah keheningan itu membuat Kai terkekeh mendengarnya

"Kalau saja kau tidak ribut mengatakan mencintai Sehun berulang-ulang, sudah dipastikan aku kekasihmu saat ini rusa cantik" balasnya membuat Sehun mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Aku bercanda. Selamanya..-. Selamanya kau lebih dari kekasih untukku, kau sudah seperti setengah hidupku, jadi berhenti pergi dan tetap bersamaku" katanya sedikit memarahi Luhan namun tak lama pandangannya melembut.

"Lu" ujar Kai mendekatkan keningnya ke kening Luhan "Aku sangat menyesal dengan semua ucapanku malam itu, aku menyesal tidak tidur dirumah dan meninggalkan mu sendirian, aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku Lu" Kai berujar penuh penyesalan menatap Luhan yang hanya berjarak tiga cm didepannya.

Luhan tersenyum lirih dan membalas ucapan Kai "Salah kalian aku begini, jadi setelah ini kalian harus bertanggung jawab" gumam Luhan menatap Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol bergantian

"Pasti" gumam ketiganya mantap, membuat Luhan merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan lagi

"Gomawo" balasnya pada ketiga teman-temannya.

"Huwaaa Lulu sayang, aku sangat merindukanmu" sedetik kemudian Kai berulah, dia memeluk erat Luhan dan menciumi seluruh wajah Luhan "Jangan pergi lagi, kau harus denganku selamanya. Aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan lagi" ujarnya meyakinkan Luhan dan terus menciumi wajah Luhan membuat Luhan menatap meminta tolong pada Sehun dan Chanyeol

"Kalau kau terus menciuminya, Luhan akan pergi lagi bodoh" geram Chanyeol menarik kerah Kai menjauh dari Luhan.

"Lu... Jangan pergi lagi" teriaknya masih meminta memeluk Luhan "Abaikan dia, kemari" pinta Sehun berusaha bangun dari tidurnya.

"Jangan bangun, kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak" Luhan kembali menghampiri Sehun dan meraih tangan Sehun yang sudah ingin menggenggamnya lagi.

"Kau cantik Lu" puji Sehun pada kekasihnya "Berhenti menggombal" kekeh Luhan sedikit mencubit Sehun pelan

Cklek!

"Lu" panggil seseorang yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan Sehun

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Kai tak suka mendapati pria dengan wajah sok malaikat memanggil Luhan

"Kau yang siapa?" Balas pria tersebut tak mau kalah

"Yoochun.. Kai.. Berhenti bertengkar" jengah Luhan melihat kedua temannya yang bahkan belum berkenalan sudah saling bertengkar.

"Dia siapa?" Sehun yang bertanya membuat Luhan sedikit mengelus lengan kekasihnya menenangkan Sehun

"Dia Yoochun sayang, teman kecilku" balas Luhan memberitahu

"Yeol, Kai. Kenalkan ini Yoochun temanku" Luhan beralih mendekati Yoochun agar Kai dan Chanyeol berkenalan "Kim Kai" Kai dengan berat hati mengulurkan tangannya lebih dulu karena Luhan menatap galak padanya. "Park Yoochun" balas Yoochun sedikit menyeringai

"Yeol, kemari" Luhan memaksa Chanyeol yang juga tampak tak suka dengan kehadiran Yoochun

"Aku teman baik Luhan, Park Chanyeol" katanya berbangga diri

"Percayalah, aku teman yang paling Luhan butuhkan, Park Yoochun" balas Yoochun tak mau kalah menyombongkan diri

"Hey..hey" Luhan terkekeh mendapati semua teman-temannya begitu egois menyangkut dirinya.

"Chunnie, kenalkan kekasihku" Luhan kembali beralih mendekati Sehun dan menarik paksa Yoochun mendekati Sehun "Sehunnie kenalkan ini temanku" bisik Luhan memberitahu Sehun

"Terakhir kali aku berkenalan dengan temanmu, dia membawamu pergi" kekeh Sehun yang masih kesal dengan Joongki karena membawa Luhan pergi

"Aku memang akan membawanya pergi setelah ini" kalimat Yoochun sukses membuat suasana menjadi tegang dan mencekam, Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum maklum menanggapinya

"Yoochun kenalkan ini Sehun dan Sehun kenalkan ini Yoochun" Luhan sedikit menarik paksa kedua tangan temannya dan memaksa keduanya berjabat tangan "Cukup senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan selalu menyebut namamu" Yoochun menyeringai berjabatan dengan Sehun

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu disini" balas Sehun apa adanya membuat Yoochun terkekeh dan mengabaikan Sehun

"Semua sudah siap princess" katanya berjongkok memberitahu Luhan

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan berbinar

"Tentu saja. Kita menggunakan caramu" balas Yoochun sedikit mengusak rambut Luhan

"Apa yang siap? Dan cara apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kai malas pada Yoochun

"Cara mengeluarkan kalian darisini bodoh" geram Yoochun membuat Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol menatap Luhan meminta penjelasan

"_It's time to play_" gumam Luhan masih menolak memberitahu ketiga temannya. Kesabarannya sudah habis untuk sekedar menunggu dan tak melakukan apapun untuk membalas semua yang dilakukan Sangchul, Sungtae dan L. "Mereka mati setelah ini" desis Luhan mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi yang sudah hampir meledak di kepalanya.

* * *

_**tobecontinued..**_

* * *

**_He's back...Luhan is back...wuwww! wait for the next chap please :))_**

**_._**

**_last.. happy reading and review_**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Death Fourth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s)**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang telah ditentukan Luhan pun tiba, semua rencananya yang sudah ia buat matang-matang dilakukan dengan baik dengan bantuan kenalan dan teman dekat dari Yoochun. Luhan mengeluarkan satu-persatu temannya dari rumah sakit dengan menukarnya dengan orang lain, Siwon adalah orang pertama yang ditukar, seorang pria menggunakan jas dokter masuk ke ruangannya kemudian tak lama ia berganti peran dengan Siwon. Siwon yang menjadi dokter dan dokter palsu tersebut berbaring menggantikan Siwon.

Ide brilian Luhan berjalan sesuai keinginannya, dia benar-benar meminta Yoochun untuk mencari seseorang yang menyerupai kedelapan temannya, dan dengan sedikit bantuan dari sana sini dan dari Kyuhyun tentunya, Luhan bisa dengan mudah menemukan orang-orang yang menggantikan teman-temannya, Luhan juga sudah menjamin keselamatan semua orang yang berganti peran dengan temannya, jadi tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan secara berlebihan.

Siwon sudah berada di markas mereka yang lama disusul dengan TOP, Kikwang, Yunho dan Joon. Setelah kelima temannya sudah berada di markas mereka, tak lama setelah mendapat kabar semua telah berkumpul di markas lama mereka, Kyuhyun menelponnya dan memberitahu kalau Kai sudah bersamanya, disusul Yoochun yang mengatakan kalau dirinya juga sudah berhasil menukar Chanyeol dengan orang sewaannya

"Kau tunggu disana saja Lu, biar aku yang mengeluarkan Sehun" Kyuhyun memberitahu Luhan namun Luhan keras kepala bisa melakukannya sendiri "Bajingan itu bisa datang kapan saja Kyu, kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Jemput aku didepan ruang ICU, oke" Luhan menutup paksa telponnya dan melihat ke arah pria yang rupanya hampir menyamai Sehun kalau saja pria ini sedikit lebih dingin dan tak banyak tertawa

"Siapa namamu tadi?" Luhan kembali bertanya pada pria yang sudah memakai jas putihnya yang akan digunakan Sehun nantinya

"Ayolah kau sudah bertanya beratus-ratus kali. Namaku Wu-chun" balas pria yang menyerupai Sehun yang mulai bosan di tanyai Luhan "Kapan kita beraksi" tanyanya tak sabar

"Well, baiklah Tuan Wu. Kau boleh masuk setelah aku masuk, ingat jangan mencolok" Luhan mengingatkan Wuchun dan dengan sedikit susah payan menjalankan sendiri kursi rodanya menuju ruangan Sehun

Cklek!

"Sayang kau membuatku khawatir, bagaimana?" Sehun yan terlihat masih sangat pucat menginterograsi Luhan yang tak kunjung datang menemuinya

"Kai dan Chanyeol juga sudah berada di markas lama kita. Kau yang terakhir tampan" Luhan berusaha membuat Sehun sedikit rileks

"Lalu apa?" tanyanya lagi masih mengambang dengan rencana Luhan

"Ishh,., kau meragukanku?" protes Luhan membuat Sehun menggeleng cepat "Tidak.. rencanamu adalah segalanya, aku tidak meragukannya Lu" Sehun menjawab cepat takut membuat Luhan tersinggung

"Bagus.. karena setelah ini kau akan bertemu dengan kembaranmu" kekeh Luhan membuat Sehun tambah bingung "Apa maksud.."

"Selamat siang tuan Oh, saya dokter baru anda Wuchun. Mari kita tukar pakaian kita sebelum mereka menyadari kalau id card ku palsu" kekeh Wuchun membuka masker dan jas dokternya memberitahu Sehun

"Sayang cepat pakai jas dan maskermu. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu" Luhan sedikit memaksa Sehun yang masih terdiam tak mengerti

"Lalu kau bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi mengambil jas dokter yang digunakan Wuchun dan memakaikannya ke tubuhnya "Astaga, kau sangat tampan dengan jas itu" puji Luhan dengan polosnya

"Lu, kau bagaimana?" Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan siap mendorong kursi rodanya "Sehunnie berhenti, bukan ini rencananya" Luhan sedikit menggertak Sehun yang terus mencoba membawanya keluar

"Lalu bagaimana?" katanya semakin bingung dan tak mengerti

"Pakai maskermu" titah Luhan dan Sehun memakainya "Sekarang kau keluar dan tunggu aku di depan ruangan Kyuhyun. Aku akan segera menyusul" katanya membuat Sehun megernyit

"Ani, kita pergi bersama" balas Sehun keras kepala "Sehunnie aku mohon, kau mengacaukan rencana jika seperti ini" pinta Luhan sedikit membentak Sehun

"Lima menit.. dalam lima menit kau harus menyusulku. Jika tidak, aku akan kembali dan membawamu pergi darisini" ancam Sehun membuat Luhan terkekeh

"Baiklah lima menit. Jangan lakukan apapun selama lima menit, cukup tunggu aku disana dan Kyuhyun akan menjemput kita. Sekarang cepat pergi" Luhan sedikit mendorong Sehun menuju ke pintu "Jangan terlalu mencolok" katanya mengingatkan Sehun dan tak lama Sehun keluar dari ruangannya tanpa menarik perhatian dari polisi yang menjaga kamarnya.

"Dia keras kepala sepertinya" Wuchun yang sudah menggantikan posisi Sehun sedikit mengomentari sikap Sehun "Dia sangat keras kepala" ulang Luhan membenarkan

"Apa kau gugup?" Tanya Luhan memastikan Wuchun "Sedikit, tapi karena Yoochun pernah menolongku, aku rasa ini oke" balasnya memakaikan selimut dan menyamankan diri

"Sepertinya kekasihmu sudah aman, pergilah" Wuchun mengusir Luhan dan berbalik badan kea rah berlawanan dengan Luhan

"Gomawo Tuan Wu, aku janji kau akan keluar darisini dengan waktu kurang dari 48 jam" janji Luhan membuat Wuchun mengangkat ibu jarinya menandakan dia mengerti

Luhan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan Sehun, namun baru saja dia membuka pintu, kedua polisi yang menjaga kamar Sehun datang menghadang Luhan, "Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada dibuat angkuh

"Kami ingin memeriksa sendiri tuan Oh untuk memastikan kecurigaan kami tak beralasan" salah satu petugas itu bicara pada Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit berkeringat

"Kekasihku sedang beristirahat, jadi minggir, jangan ganggu dia. Lagipula apa yang kalian curigakan?" tuduh Luhan berusaha memutar keadaan

"Kami melihat ada yang aneh saat dokter yang memeriksa masuk dan keluar, seperti dua orang yang berbeda" balas polisi yang lain menyelidik

"Permisi, kami perlu memeriksa sendiri" kedua polisi tersebut menyeruak masuk membuat Luhan membelalak ketakutan

"Sial" geram Sehun yang bersembunyi tak jauh dari Luhan berada, dia sudah hendak menghampiri Luhan dan menghajar kedua polisi tersebut sampai bahunya ditarik membuatnya kembali ke posisinya semula

"What the.." geram Sehun saat menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun dibelakangnya "Kau bisa membuat semua rencana Luhan berantakan idiot. Biar aku saja" Kyuhyun melenggang mendekati Luhan dan kedua polisi tersebut yang sudah mendekati Sehun palsu yang sedang berpura-pura tidur.

Luhan sudah akan berteriak saat kedua polisi tersebut hendak membuka selimut Sehun palsu, namun teriakannya teredam karena Kyuhyun membekapnya pelan "Aku akan mengurusnya cantik, kau diam saja" bisiknya membuat Luhan lega setengah mati

"Ehem! Tuan-tuan! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada pasienku? Dia sedang beristirahat dan jangan diganggu" Kyuhyun menyela kedua polisi tersebut yang sudah memegang selimut Wuchun untuk memastikan keberadaan Sehun

"Kami hanya ingin memeriksa Tuan Oh dokter" Cho" balas si polisi yang memegang selimut Wuchun

"Kalian butuh izinku untuk mendekati kedelapan orang yang menjadi tersangka kasus percobaan pembunuhan calon perdana menteri Lee dan Park. Well, aku tidak mengijinkan kalian mengganggu jam istirahat pasienku karena itu akan membuat proses penyembuhannya semakin lama" Kyuhyun mendekati kedua polisi tersebut dan menyingkirkan tangan polisi yang sudah memegang selimut Sehun palsu

"Pergi" desis Kyuhyun menatap tajam kedua polisi yang sudah hampir seminggu ini berdiri di depan pintu Sehun dan yang lain

"Pergi atau kubuat sulit untuk kalian" ancam Kyuhyun membuat kedua polisi tersebut menyadari kalau keduanya tak punya hak tanpa izin dari dokter yang menangani para tersangka

"Baik dokter Cho, kami berjaga dilua" kedua polisi tersebut mengangguk dan tak lama meninggalkan ruangan Sehun

"Kau hebat Kyu" puji Luhan setelah kedua polisi tersebut berada diluar

"Jangan ragukan kemampuan aktingku Lu" kekeh Kyuhyun yang kembali mendekati Luhan "Tampaknya Sehun palsu benar-benar tertidur" Kyuhyun memberitahu Luhan dan Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti

"Aku antar kau keluar. Sehun sudah tak sabar menunggumu" Kyuhyun mengantar Luhan sampai ke tempat Sehun berada "Jangan ganggu pasienku" ancam Kyuhyun pada kedua polisi yang berjaga dan kembali mengantar Luhan menuju ke tempat Sehun.

"Lu, sayangku. Kau tak apa kan?" Sehun membawa Luhan ke pelukannya saat Kyuhyun mengantarkan Luhan ke pelukannya

"Nanti saja bermesraannya, kalian cepat pergi. Aku harus memastikan orang-orang yang menggantikan kalian aman dan tak diganggu" Kyuhyun menyela Sehun membuat Sehun sedikit melirik sebal pada Kyuhyun

"Ini kunci mobilmu, cepat pergi" usirnya dan tak lama Sehun mendorong kursi roda Luhan membawanya ke parkiran

Sehun sangat berhati-hati selama perjalanan menuju parkiran, dia takut dirinya lengah dan ada orang-orang yang mengawasinya, tapi untungnya keadaan mulai sepi membuatnya sedikit mendesah lega

"Ini dia mobilku" gumam Sehun yang menggendong Luhan dan mendudukannya di bangku samping kemudi, setelah memastikan Luhan duduk dengan nyaman, Sehun melipat kursi roda Luhan dan tak lama masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menjalankannya cepat.

"Aku senang kau pulang denganku" ujar Sehun menggenggam erat dan menciumi tangan Luhan dengan bahagia

**..**

**..**

**..**

BRAK!

Sehun sedikit kesulitan menutup pintu markas lama mereka dengan Luhan berada di gendongannya "Astaga, kalian berhasil sampai disini. Syukurlah, kemarikan Luhan" Kai menghampiri Sehun yang tampak kelelahan dan mengambil alih Luhan ke gendongannya

"Apa kau lelah?" Tanya Kai pada Luhan yang hanya diam tak berbicara

"Ambilkan kursi rodaku,. Aku berat" protes Luhan karena merasa dirinya terus merepotkan semua teman-temannya

"Kau memang berat tapi aku tahu kau bosan duduk di kursi itu, biar aku membantumu mulai hari ini" balas Kai keras kepala dan mendudukan Luhan di sofa dengan Chanyeol disampingnya

"Gomawo Lu" Chanyeol tersenyum miris menatap Luhan yang duduk disampingnya "Untuk apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"Karena kau kami semua sudah berada disini, terimakasih sudah sangat baik pada kami disaat kami terus menerus meninggalkanmu" Chanyeol membawa Luhan ke pelukannya dan bergumam menyesal membuat Luhan terdiam tak tahu harus membalas apa

Setelah Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, semua mata menatap Luhan dengan tatapan berterimakasih, Luhan bisa mati dengan pandangan terimakasih itu kalau saja Yoochun tak menyeruak dan memberitahu Luhan informasi yang dia minta

"Pemilihannya lusa, itu adalah pemilihan resmi untuk calon perdana menteri baru. Tidak bisa diundur lagi dikarenakan masa jabatan perdana menteri yang lama sudah kadaluarsa" Yoochun menunjukkan kertas yang merupakan undangan resmi untuk beberapa pejabat tinggi di Korea

"Sesuai rencana kalau begitu" seringai Luhan yang merasa sudah sangat geram dengan semua masalah yang bersangkutan dengan Sangchul, Sungtae maupun L

"Rencana?" Tanya kedelapan orang mengernyit bingung tidak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan Luhan dan Yoochun. Mereka merasa Luhan sudah lebih dari siap menyelesaikan masalah ini

Luhan hanya tersenyum penuh arti menatap kedelapan temannya yang tampak kebingungan "Kalian harus membalas para bajingan itu kan?" ujarnya menyeringai namun mengepalkan erat tangannya.

"Kita mungkin bisa menang kalau hardisk sialan itu masih ada pada kita, tapi mereka mengambilnya saat menjebak kami" geram Yunho yang merasa gerakan mereka terlalu mudah dibaca

"Hey, tenanglah. Kalian harus membersihkan nama kalian kan" Luhan mengambil hardisk yang lain yang berada di saku celananya membuat yang lain terperangah dan mendesah kagum karena Luhan dan persiapannya berkali-kali lebih matang daripada emosi mereka saat itu.

"Okay. Let's work" ujar TOP mengambil hardisk dari tangan Luhan dan menyerahkannya pada Siwon "Istirahatlah Lu, kami akan menyalin data dari hardiskmu" Siwon mulai menyalakan laptopnya dan mulai bekerja

"Dimana Dongie? Aku kira dia akan datang" Tanya Luhan bingung, karena bagian perencanaan dan computer biasa dikerjakan olehnya dan Thunder, tapi sepeerti biasa kelima temannya seperti menulikan telinga mereka jika sudah ada yang bertanya tentang Thunder

"Dongie akan segera kembali. Tapi kau perlu istriahat" Sehun menyeruak dan berdiri didepan Luhan membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan protesnya

"Maaf Lu, tapi kau harus tidur" katanya menggendong paksa Luhan menuju kamar yang dulunya ditempati Luhan saat mereka masih tinggal bersama

"Jangan marah" bisik Sehun namun Luhan hanya menatap kesal pada kekasih yang sedang menggendongnya kekamarnya dulu

"Kalian yang sakit bukan aku" protes Luhan tak menatap Sehun "Tapi kau yang lelah bukan kami" balas Sehun tak mau kalah

**..**

**..**

**..**

Dan disinilah mereka bersembilan di gedung pemilihan Sangchul dan Sungtae dengan penjagaan yang cukup ketat dan sangat ketat sepertinya, karena semua pintu masuk dijaga oleh para bodyguard yang tampaknya sudah sangat terlatih dan tak mengenal belas kasih.

Namun bukan Luhan dan teman-temannya jika hanya menembus pertahanan yang begitu ketat saja tak bisa, Sehun dan yang lain memang sedang menjadi buronan nomor satu saat ini, karena dalam hitungan jam semua orang yang menggantikan mereka di rumah sakit diketahui identitasnya oleh anak buah Sangchul dan Sungtae yang mencium gelagat aneh, dan ternyata benar kedelapan orang yang dirawat bukanlah mereka yang dituntut oleh Sangchul dan Sungtae membuat kedua calon perdana menteri itu meningkatkan sistem keamanan menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

"Kalian sudah masuk?" Tanya Yunho yang memakai baju koki dan sudah menyamar sejak tujuh jam yang lalu

"Aku sudah" balas Siwon yang menyamar menjadi _waiter _menjawab Yunho "Aku sudah" Kikwang dan TOP mengambil peran sebagai _cleaning service _ "Joon kau bagaimana?" Yunho bertanya pada satu temannya yang belum menjawab

"Aku lebih dari siap" balas Joon yang mengambil alih bagian keamanan standar di acara pemilihan tersebut

"Mereka sudah siap, apa kalian juga siap?" Luhan memberitahu Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol

"Siap? Kami sudah lebih dari siap" ujar Sehun yang sudah tak sabar mengakhiri semua kebusukan Sangchul dan Sungtae hari ini

"Tetap pada rencanaku" Luhan memperingati Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang tampak terburu-buru dan bisa merusak rencana yang dibuat Luhan

"Tenang saja Lu, kami ingat rencanamu" Kai mengusak rambut Luhan pelan dan melenggang keluar terlebih dulu, dia memakai sarung tangannya dan mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya menahan marah yang sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi

"Kita bertemu nanti Lu" Chanyeol juga sama tak sabarnya ingin membalas Sangchul dan Sungtae, dia kemudian pergi dan menjalankan perannya seperti yang diberitahukan Luhan sebelum mereka semua datang dan menjalankan rencana mereka.

"Aku sangat tidak mempercayai kalian bertiga" gumam Luhan menatap ke Sehun, satu-satunya yang ada berada di ruangannya saat ini

"Kami kaki tanganmu tuan putri. Semua yang kau perintahkan pada kami adalah mutlak" Sehun berjongkok didepan Luhan dan menciumi tangan kekasihnya

Luhan sedikit menahan senyumnya karena Sehun menggodanya dengan kalimat-kalimat yang harusnya membuatnya mual, namun karena Sehun yang mengatakannya dia merasa panas di pipinya karena malu.

"Kau harus berhati-hati" pesan Luhan pada Sehun yang masih menggenggamnya erat "Kau juga" balas Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan rindu yang teramat. Sehun sudah memajukan dirinya untuk menangkup bibir kecil kekasihnya namun entah sengaja atau tidak Luhan memalingkan wajahnya, membuat Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum pahit karena Luhan masih belum memaafkaannya sepenuhnya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu setelah ini." Katanya memaksa mencium kening Luhan dan melenggang pergi keluar dari ruangan Luhan berada masih dengan senyum lirih yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Sementara Luhan juga hanya bisa tersenyum lirih dan merutuki dirinya, tak seharusnya dia menolak Sehun yang ingin meciumnya, Sehun bahkan tak menolak kalau dirinya memaksa untuk mencium Sehun, Sehun juga tak pernah memperlakukan Luhan seperti dirinya memperlakukan Sehun saat ini. Dia ingin mengejar Sehun, namun kursi rodanya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya dan tetap keras kepala untuk tidak merubah sikapnya terlalu banyak pada Sehun "Aku tidak bisa membuatmu bertahan dengan orang cacat kan?" lirih Luhan tersenyum pahit

"Lu, aku sudah diposisiku, Sungtae tampak menjijikan sekali asal kau tahu" suara kai di _headset_ membuat Luhan kembali ke realita dan kembali fokus dengan tugasnya

"Dia memang menjijikan sejak awal Kai" Luhan terkekeh mengoreksi

"Bagaimana denganmu yeol?" Luhan melacak koordinat Chanyeol untuk mengetahui posisi Sangchul "Kau mau tahu dia pakai baju warna apa? Hitam.. dia memakai baju hitam, sepertinya dia sudah siap menghadiri pemakamannya sendiri" desis Chanyeol memberitahu Luhan dan yang lain

"Aku belum melihat L" Sehun menginterupsi memberitahu "Dia pasti ada disana, kalian waspadalah" ujar Luhan mengingatkan teman-temannya

"Mereka turun" Siwon memberitahu semua teman-temannya dan sengaja menjauh dari kerumunan agar tak terlalu mencolok

"Yoochun bagaimana? Kau sudah memasangkan alatnya?" Luhan bertanya pada Yoochun yang mengambil alih ruang komunikasi

"Beres, teman-temanmu sangat membantu dan ahli ternyata" Kekeh Yoochun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan

"Jangan remehkan kami" Chyanyeol menyela tak suka "Kalau kalian ahli kalian tak perlu berada dirumah sakit kan" Yoochun menyindir mereka semua dan dibalas dengusan kesal oleh kedelapan orang yang sedang berada di posisinya masing-masing

"Hey-hey berhenti bertengkar" jengah Luhan sedikit kesal dan semua teman-temannya

"Sepertinya mereka akan mulai" Kikwang menginterupsi memberitahu

Sementara Luhan terdengar sibuk mengetikan sesuatu dan

Enter!

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah siap" gumam Luhan menyeringai dan siap mengakhiri semua kebusukan Sangchul dan Sungtae

"_Para hadirin yang terhormat, mari kita sambut dengan penuh kebanggan Calon perdana menteri terpilih untuk memimpin negara kita selama lima tahun kedepan Park Sangchul dan Lee Sungtae" _terdengar suar MC membacakan susunan acaranya dan tepuk tangan meriah pun diberikan untuk kedua calon perdana menteri yang ternyata busuk dan sangat jahat ini

"_Untuk calon perdana menteri terpilih, silakan memberi kata sambutan secara singkat sebagai ucapan terimakasih kepada pendukung anda berdua" _sang MC kembali membacakan susunan acara dan dengan penuh percaya diri Sangchul menjadi orang pertama yang maju dan berbicara pidatonya

"_Selamat malam para pejabat tinggi, direktur beserta jajaran direksinya yang telah berkesempatan menghadiri acara pemilihan perdana menteri malam ini, saya Park Sangchul secara pribadi mengucapkan terimakasih untuk dukungan dan suara yang kalian berikan pada saya. Bagaimanapun hasil akhirnya saya akan menerima dengan hati lapang. Karena tujuan saya mencalonkan diri sebagai perdana menteri adalah untuk mengurangi angka kejahatan yang semakin meningkat di Negara tercinta ini, saya dan staff keamanan Negara akan bekerja sama dalam memberantas kejahatan yang sangat merugikan Negara kita. Seperti belum lama ini misalnya, diri saya yang sedang member santunan untuk anak yatim diserang oleh segerombolan mafia berbahaya, beruntung Tuhan melindungi saya karena anak buah saya dapat mengatasi kejahatan mereka. Dengan kejadian itu, saya bertekad untuk menghukum para mafia beserta otak rencana mereka untuk dihukum seberat-beratnya. Demikian pidato singkat saya, saya berharap kalian semua memberikan suara kalian untuk saya agar saya dapat menjalankan misi saya. Selamat malam"_

Prok! Prok!

Terdengar suara tepukan meriah saat Sangchul mengakhiri pidatonya "Apa ada yang punya plastic? Aku benar-benar akan muntah mendengar omong kosongnya" desis Kai yang sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi

"Dia benar-benar bermulut besar" geram Yunho yang sedang sibuk memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam minuman khusus untuk para pelayan dan penjaga Sangchul dan Sungtae

"Lu, kapan kita mulai?" TOP bertanya tak sabar pada Luhan "Tahan.. Sebentar lagi" balas Luhan yang mengerti kalau semua teman-temannya sudah sangat muak dengan kebusukan Sangchul dan Sungtae

Dan tak lama setelah Sangchul berpidato, kini Sungtae yang berbicara omong kosongnya, mereka semua masih bersabar sampai akhirnya _MC _kembali membacakan susunan acara berikutnya

Prok! Prok!

Terdengar suara tepukan kembali terdengar untuk Sungtae membuat kesembilannya merasa jengah dengan kebodohan para petinggi dan dewan direksi yang hadir yang sudah pasti bekerjasama dengan salah satu dari kedua calon perdana menteri tersebut.

"Menjijikan sekali" dengus Chanyeol tak sabar

"_Setelah pidato sambutan yang hangat diberikan oleh kedua calon perdana menteri, mari kita lihat kegiatan apa saja yang sudah dilakukan oleh keduanya selama masa kampanye. Ini akan membantu anda semua untuk menetapkan pilihan anda pada pemilihan yang akan dilakukan sebentar lagi" _

"Bersiap" Luhan memberikan instruksi, Yunho sudah membagikan minuman yang walau hanya setetes akan membuat mabuk, sementara Siwon bertugas menjauhkan sebanyak mungkin orang agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan tempat Sangchul dan Sungtae berada.

"Joon.. bagaimana kondisi disana?" Luhan bertanya tentang berapa jumlah pengawal yang berjaga diluar "…."

"Joonieya" Luhan mengernyit tak mendapat jawaban.

"Biar aku periksa" Kikwang membuang peralatan bersih-bersihnya dan perlahan mendekati tempat Joon berada di halaman belakang gedung

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun pada Kikwang

"Ah.. dia sedang kewalahan sepertinya, Joonie memulai aksinya terlebih dulu, kau harus menegurnya Lu, dia tidak sesuai rencana" kekeh Kikwang mnendapat Joon sedang menghajar hampir selusin bodyguard yang berjaga diluar

"Apa perlu bantuan" Yunho yang sedang membagikan minuma beralkohol dosis berat bertanya pada Kikwang

"Tidak perlu.. kami bisa menanganinya" seringai Kikwang dan tak lama terdengar suara tangannya seperti dipatahkan melakukan pemanasan dan sudah dipastikan Kikwang dan Joon sedang fokus menghajar bodyguard yang berjaga diluar kali ini.

"Haah…harusnya kau datang dari tadi" gerutu Joon setelah beberapa menit berhasil membuat selusin bodyguard tak sadarkan diri, kini dia dan Kikwang sedang memindahkan pria-pria bertubuh besar itu ke gudang terdekat dan mengunci mereka disana "Siapa suruh tidak pada rencana" elak Kikwang terkekeh

"Joonieya, awas kalau kau keluar rencana lagi" Luhan mengancam Joon dan terdengar suara kekehan dari teman-temannya, karena ketika Luhan membuat rencana, dia tidak mau salah satu dari mereka keluar dari rencananya, karena mereka pernah melakukan itu dan hasilnya mereka kembali gagal bahkan mendapatkan memar di tubuh masing-masing

"Maaf Lu" ujar Joon tak mau membuat Luhan lebih marah lagi

"Hey Lu, aku tak bisa lebih lama lagi disini. Selanjutnya apa?" Yoochun menginterupsi terdengar menahan rasa bosaannya.

"Ah maaf Yoochuna" kekeh Luhan dan mulai kembali fokus "Pasangkan sekarang" mendapat instruksi dari Luhan, Yoochun mencabut salah satu kabel yang menjadi proyektor dengan video amal yang dilakukan oleh Sangchul dan Sungtae

"Pasangkan kabelnya sekarang" Luhan kembali memberikan instruksi "Sudah" balas Yoochun memberitahu "Gomawao Yoochuna, kerja bagus" ujar Luhan yang tampak serius mengetik sesuatu dan

Klik!

"Video itu palsu, ini yang asli" seringai Luhan yang sudah menyadap video yang sudah diputar dengan video yang ia miliki selama bekerja untuk Sungtae.

"Pertunjukkan dimulai" gumam Kai yang sudah melihat video yang diunggah Luhan mulai terpapar jelas di layar proyektor

"_Apa itu?" _terdengar beberapa penonton ricuh melihat sekilas demi sekilas video yang disadap Luhan dengan video amal yang dilakukan Sangchul dan Sungtae masih saling menyeruak tampil di proyektor secara bersamaan

"Mari kita buat jelas videonya" seringai Luhan dan

Enter!

Video Luhanlah yang secara sempurna tampil di layar proyektor sekarang. Video yang menunjukkan betapa kotornya kedua calon perdana menteri yang beberapa detik lalu masih dielukan dan dibanggakan. Rekaman dimana Sungtae meminta _death fourth _membunuh Sangchul dengan cara yang keji, rekaman dimana Sangchul yang secara tersirat bekerja sama dengan Sungtae menggelapkan uang negara, melakukan pemalsuan uang, jual-beli narkoba dan yang paling hina adalah keduanya berusaha menyingkirkan kedudukan perdana menteri yang lama dengan cara yang sangat murahan dan sangat rendah

"_Nanti setelah negara ini ditanganku, aku akan melakukan semua yang aku inginkan tanpa perlu pertanggung jawaban karena ulahku" _itu adalah sepotong kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sangchul dan Sungtae disaksikan oleh Kihyun dan L yang diambil oleh Kangin dan Sindong, mata-mata Sehun saat itu.

"_Apa-apaan itu?"_

"_Apakah itu benar?"_

"_Cih, tidak kusangka kalian selicik itu" _

Itu adalah cemooh yang dikeluarkan para jajaran direksi dan pejabat tinggi yang hadir di malam pemilihan Sangchul dan Sungtae malam ini. sementara kedua tersangka yang berada dalam video tersebut hanya bisa menggeram kesal karena rencana mereka yang sudah disusun beberapa bulan belakangan ini bisa hancur dan gagal total karena ulah orang-orang yang tentu saja mereka sudah tahu siapa dalang di balik semua ini

"Bereskan kekacauan ini dan bunuh mereka" perintah Sangchul dan Sungtae pada semua anak buahnya yang langsung mencari keberadaan Sehun dan teman-temannya

"Kalian salah paham, ini adalah fitnah" Sangchul mengelak dan berusaha meyakinkan semua jajaran direksi dan pejabat tinggi

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu fitnah? Jelas sekali itu dirimu" Cibir direktur Choi, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayah dari Siwon

"Kalian harus dihukum karena perbuatan kalian" kali ini ayah Kikwang, direktur Lee yang menyela dan hendak menelpon polisi untuk memeriksa Sangchul dan Sungtae secara resmi

"Kita pergi saja" Nyonya Kim, yang merupakan ibu Kai yang sedang mewakili suaminya yang enggan menghadiri pemilihan Sangchul dan Sungtae karena sudah melaporkan putranya juga marah dan harusnya setuju dengan ucapan sang suami

Terlihat semua mengangguk dan berniat meninggalkan gedung acara namu

DOR!

Sangchul dan Sungtae menarik pelatuk mereka ke atas sebagai peringatan agar tak ada yang bergerak dari tempatnya sekarang

"Kalian pikir kami akan membiarkan kalian keluar darisini dan menceritakan pada petinggi tentang apa yang kalian lihat malam ini?" Ujar Sungtae yang meminta anak buahnya untuk menutup pintu masuk dan tak membiarkan satu orang pun keluar dari ruangan.

"Kita harus buat kesepakatan terlebih dulu kalau kalian ingin keluar dengan selamat" Kini Sungtae yang berbicara mengancam seluruh tamu

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" pekik istri dari Tuan Lee, ibu Joon yang merasa acara ini menjadi sangat menegangkan

"Aku ingin kalian tutup mulut… atau"

Ucapan Sangchul menggantung, ia menyeringai menatap seluruh tamu yang tampak ketakutan

"Atau apa?" hardik tuan Choi yang merasa sangat geram dan marah pada Sangchul dan Sungtae

"Atau kita bisa membuat acara malam ini seperti kecelakaan, tempat ini dibom, dan pelakunya adalah putra kalian yang berani ikut campur kedalam urusan kami" Sungtae membentak balik kepada para tamu, khususnya orang tua dari Sehun dan teman-temannya.

"Anakku tak bersalah dan kau dengan liciknya melaporkan dia pada polisi, dasar bajingan" pekik nyonya Kim tak terima, namun pekikannya berhenti saat Sungtae mengarahkan senjata tepat dikepalanya

"Sst, nyonya Kim… diantara semua bajingan itu, aku paling tidak suka pada putramu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena dia sangat membangkang seperti temannya Luhan saat bekerja padaku" katanya memberitahu nyonya Kim yang tampak membeku ketakutan

"Jadi aku rasa, kau harus menjadi contoh agar yang lainnya diam dan tak banyak bicara" katanya melanjutkan dengan nada yang menakutkan

"K-kau mau apa?" tanya nyonya Kim bergetar karena Sungtae semakin mendekatinya

"Aku mau membunuhmu sebagai contoh" seringai Sungtae mendekati nyonya Kim dan siap menarik pelatuknya

"Kau gila" pekik nyonya Kim ketakutan "Yah, begitulah aku… katakan selamat tinggal" tutur Sungtae namun seseorang menyeruak berdiri didepan nyonya Kim, melindunginya

"Bajingan sialan! Kau pikir bisa menyentuh ibuku dengan tangan kotormu?" desis Kai melepas semua atribut penyamarannya dan menatap marah ke arah Sungtae

"Cih, harusnya aku membunuh kalian semua saat itu" desis Sungtae yang tetap mengarahkan pistolnya namun kali ini ke arah Kai

"Lakukan kalau kau punya kesempatan lagi" balas Kai yang semakin marah dan tak berniat melepaskan keduanya malam ini.

"Aku tahu teman-temanmu disini, jadi lebih baik aku membunuhmu dengan cepat" seringai Sungtae yang sudah dengan pasti menarik pelatuknya

"Anakku" ibu Kai berbisik ketakutan memeluk Kai yang ada didepannya, Kai hanya memegang tangan ibunya seolah mengisyaratkan agar ibunya tenang

"Aku suka saat seperti ini" Sungtae kembali berbicara seolah mengejek Kai yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa"

"Yoochuna Sekarang!" Sehun berteriak di _headset _dan tak lama

Klik!

Lampu di ruangan itu mati total, Kai tidak membuang kesempatan

BUGH!

Dia menghajar Sungtae seketika membuat Sungtae tersungkur ditanah

"Sialan! Bunuh mereka semua" pekik Sangchul dan tak lama terdengar suara tembakan yang ditembakan secara asal di ruangan tersebut

"Eomma, cepat keluar bersama teman-temanmu. Gunakan pintu darurat yang berada di sebelah kiri." Kai berkata pada ibunya tanpa bisa melihat wajah ibunya karena keadaan ruangan yang gelap

"Tapi nak" Ibu Kai meraba sayang wajah putranya, seolah tak ingin diminta pergi dn tetap bersama dengan Kai

"Cepat!" Kai sedikit membentak dan tak lama terdengar suara Joon yang menginstrusikan kemana seluruh tamu undangan harus pergi

"Nyalakan, sebagian besar sudah keluar" TOP memberitahu Yoochun , dan lampu diruangan kembali menyala seketika

"KURANG AJAR! JANGAN BIARKAN MEREKA SEMUA PERGI" Geram Sangchul dan Sungtae melihat seluruh tamu undangan yang mengetahui rahasianya sudah meninggalkan tempat

"SIALAN!" katanya menatap marah kepada Kai membuat Kai terkekeh meremehkan

"Hay, lama tak berjumpa" Chanyeol turun dari tangga sambil melepas perlengkapan menyamarnya "Kalian semua harus mati" teriak Sungtae menggeram penuh amarah

"Kau saja, aku masih ingin hidup" desis Chanyeol berdiri di samping Kai, tak lama Yunho membuka baju kokinya dan bergabung dengan Chanyeol dan Kai

"Kalian pikir aku akan membiarkan orang-orang yang berada di gedung ini menceritakan semua yang mereka lihat? Aku akan membunuh mereka dan kembali menuduhkan semua ini pada kalian" kini Sangchul yang terlihat sangat marah dan tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi

"Mereka bukan satu-satunya yang tahu tentang video kalian dan apa yang kalian lakukan tadi pada nyonya Kim" seringai Siwon yang datang dan berjaga di pintu masuk memberitahu Sangchul dan Sungtae

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya keduanya panik

"Umm.. ini maksud kami.. Masuklah mereka disini" TOP membantu Siwon membuka pintu dan

"_Jangan bergerak. Angkat tangan kalian dan jatuhkan senjata kalian" _

Beberapa polisi menyeruak masuk dan mengepung Sangchul, Sungtae beserta anak buahnya

"Anda berdua kami tangkap sampai penyelidikan lebih lanjut" Komandan polisi tersebut memborgol tangan Sangchul dan Sungtae secara paksa

"SIALAN! LEPASKAN AKU! KALIAN TIDAK TAHU SIAPA AKU, HAH?" teriak Sangchul berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman polisi.

"LEPASKAN" Suara tak terima juga terdengar dari Sungtae yang sedang memberontak karena dibawa paksa oleh polisi

"Silahkan bicara dengan pengacara kalian di kantor polisi, untuk sekarang ikut dengan kami terlebih dulu"

Para polisi tersebut membawa Sangchul dan Sungtae secara paksa ikut dengan mereka, saat melewati Kai dan Chanyeol, keduanya bergumam pelan dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan "Nama kami bersih dan kalian membusuk di penjara, aku pastikan hal itu" ujar Kai sedikit mendesis mengejek Sangchul dan Sungtae

"YAK! BAJINGAN SIALAN! LEPASKAN AKU" teriak keduanya yang masih memberontak namun polisi tetap membawa keduanya pergi

Dan tak lama terdengar suara sirene polisi yang pergi meninggalkan gedung yang harusnya menjadi saksi pemilihan dari kedua calon perdana menteri terpilih

"Mereka tertangkap Lu" Kai memberitahu Luhan yang tampak menunggu dengan sabar

"Hmm.. Aku tahu, kerja bagus" balas Luhan yang merasa kagum karena semua teman-temannya dapat menahan emosinya

"Harusnya kita bisa membunuh mereka" kekeh Chanyeol merasa tak rela membiarkan Sangchul dan Sungtae dibawa pergi polisi

"Kalian harus membersihkan nama kalian, itu tujuan kita yeol" Luhan mengingatkan teman-temannya

"Baiklah princess.. kami akan segera kesana" balas Siwon dan Yunho hampir bersamaan membuat Luhan menahan kekehannya

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang sudah terlebih dulu berlari ke tempat Luhan berada, seseorang yang keberadaannya dicari oleh Sehun sepanjang acara namun tetap tak menampakkan dirinya.

Ya. L sudah menyadari kalau semua yang dilakukan Sehun dan teman-temannya untuk membawa kedua bosnya ke penjara adalah ulah dari Luhan, orang yang L cari selama ini sampai sebelum waktu pemilihan. L juga menyadari Luhan tidak berada dalam gedung pemilihan melainkan disuatu tempat tak jauh dari gedung pemilihan berada. Dan satu-satunya tempat dimana seseorang bisa memperhatikan dengan jelas seluruh kegiatan di gedung pemilihan adalah gedung tua yang terletak tepat disamping gedung pemilihan,

"Sebelum mereka tiba, kau akan mati Lu, aku bersumpah" geram L yang kini berlari untuk segera menemui dan menyakiti Luhan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Lu, ingat kau pulang ke Gyeongju" Yoochun menginterupsi di _headset _mengingatkan Luhan

"YAK!" terdengar Kai berteriak membuat mereka semua secara reflek melepas headset di telinga mereka "Yak Kamjong! Kau mau membuatku tuli" Yunho terdengar memaki Kai yang hanya dibalas gelak tawa renyah dari yang lain

Luhan sendiri melepas headset di telinganya dan terkekeh menyadari betapa konyolnya teman-temannya, dia menutup laptop yang ia gunakan dan berniat menunggu salah satu dari teman-temannya menjemputnya di gedung tua yang berada di sebelah dengan gedung pemilhan.

Ya, Luhan memang tidak pernah masuk kedalam gedung itu, teman-temannya mencarikan tempat yang aman untuknya agar bisa mengarahkan mereka tanpa harus diganggu oleh anak buah Sangchul, Sungtae atau L sekalipun.

Luhan masih tersenyum sambil memasukkan laptopnya kedalam tas, sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Aku tidak heran kalau dibalik semua kerusuhan disana adalah ulahmu"

Sebuah suara membuat Luhan terperanjat kaget, dia tahu kalau L akan menemukannya, tapi dia tidak menyangka secepat ini

"Kau sudah banyak belajar rupanya" ujar Luhan dengan suara mengejek membuat L tampak geram mendengarnya

"Kau tahu darimana aku berada di gedung tua ini" tanya Luhan tanpa berbasa-basi

"Aku terlalu mengenal kalian, kau tak mungkin berada di gedung itu, karena kondisimu yang cacat, aku harusnya berterimakasih pada Kihyun yang begitu membencimu.."

"Dan jangan lupakan teman-temanmu yang bodoh itu, mereka tidak akan sepintar itu untuk menyadap ruang kontrol dengan keamanan paling tinggi dan kata kunci yang mustahil ditebak tanpa ada otak yang menuntun mereka, dan aku menyadari satu-satunya tempat yang bisa membuat mengarahkan seseorang mengacau disana adalah gedung tua ini" katanya menganalisa menatap tajam Luhan.

"Ckckck.. Kau sudah berkali-kali lebih pintar ternyata" decak Luhan sengaja membuat L terpancing

"Kalian yang tidak belajar" geram L yang semakin mendekati Luhan

"Kau tahu baru kali ini aku sangat bersemangat ingin menghabisimu, biasanya aku selalu menginginkan kepala Sehun, tapi entah kenapa malam ini kepalamu akan sangat menyenangkan untukku" ujarnya menusuk memberitahu Luhan

"Ah benarkah... Kebetulan sekali jika seperti itu, aku merasakan yang kau rasakan. Dan aku pastikan satu hal disini, malam ini..salah satu dari kau dan aku akan mati. Karena aku masih ingin hidup jadi kau yang harus mati sialan" ujar Luhan tak kalah menusuk membuat L semakin geram

"Kurang ajar!'

Ckrek!

Dengan gerakan bersamaan keduanya mengeluarkan senjata mereka dan saling menodongkan ke kepala masing-masing

"Untung seukuran pria cacat, gerakanmu boleh juga" L mendesis mengejek Luhan

"Dan untuk ukuran pria normal sepertimu, sangat memalukan kalah cepat dari pria cacat" balas Luhan menyindir

Keduanya saling bertatapan tajam menusuk, dan bersiap saling menarik pelatuk sampai

"Jatuhkan, atau kau mati sekarang"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi L dan Luhan, menampilkan Sehun yang sudah berada dibelakang L dengan menodongkan senjatanya di kepala L.

Luhan menyeringai menang menatap L "Belajarlah lebih banyak lagi tentang kami" desisnya menatap tajam L

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Harusnya kau berada disana" teriak L tak terima rencananya kembali terbaca

"Pertama, aku memang tidak pernah meninggalkan gedung ini, ini hanya dibuat seperti Luhan berada sendirian. Kedua, jika aku tetap kesana, aku pastikan kau berada ditanganku dan tak akan bisa kemari menyentuh kekasihku" geram Sehun semakin menodongkan senjatanya ke kepala L membuat L sedikit meringis

"Lu, ambil senjatanya" pinta Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk.

Luhan sudah akan mengambil senjata L, namun L dengan cekatan menghindar dan

BRAK!

Dia menendang kursi roda Luhan membuat Luhan seketika jatuh dan tersungkur dari kursi rodanya

Sehun membelalak tak percaya dengan yang dilakukan L, L tak membuang kesempatan pada Sehun yang lengah

BUGH!

Dengan sikutnya, L memukul Sehun, membuat Sehun kehilangan fokusnya dan L terlepas dari cengkraman Sehun. Luhan yang terjatuh pun merangkak berusaha mengambil pistol yang terjatuh tak jauh darinya "Tidak lagi" gumam Luhan dan

DOR!

"Arghhhh" L mengerang saat Luhan menembakkan peluru tepat di kakinya

"Luhan!" Sehun panik menghampiri Luhan dan membawanya ke pelukannya "Kau tak apa?" Sehun bertanya memastikan, Luhan mengangguk cepat dan menunjuk ke arah L yang masih mencoba melarikan diri.

Tap! Tap!

Terdengar suara langkah lari mendekati mereka dan terlihat Kikwang beserta Joon tampak terengah karena berlari dari gedung pemilihan ke gedung tua ini

"Kalian tak apa?" Tanya Kikwang menatap Sehun-Luhan bergantian

"Hmm kami baik-baik saja" balas Sehun yang sudaah menggendong Luhan

"Jangan biarkan dia pergi" Sehun membawa Luhan kembali ke kursi rodanya dan memberitahu Kikwang dan Joon

"Kau mau kemana sialan?" Desis Joon menjambak rambut L yang nampak kesakitan

"Lepaskan aku" teriaknya merasa seperti tikus yang akan dimangas oleh singa

"Lepaskan hmmmm" Kikwang membelai kasar wajah L dengan sengaja "Nanti setelah kami puas menyakitimu" katanya kembali menjambak rambut L dengan kasar

"Kita tidak akan menyakitinya, kita akan membunuhnya" Sehun menyela masih membelai wajah Luhan tanpa melihat ke arah Joon dan Kikwang yang memekik senang dan wajah L yang tampak menegang

"Bawa dia... Panggil yang lain" ujar Sehun penuh amarah, ia masih berjongkok didepan Luhan, menggenggam tangan Luhan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, Luhan tahu benar kalau Sehun mati-matian tidak membunuh L sekarang, kentara sekali jika Sehun menahan diri dan ini tentu saja bukan pertama kalinya untuk Luhan melihat Sehun seperti ini, namun ini pertama kali untuknya melihat Sehun dengan mata yang penuh amarah dan kebencian seperti saat ini.

BUGH!

Kikwang memukul kencang tengkuk L membuatnya pingsan seketika "Kau akan merasakan yang Luhan rasakan" gumamnya menyeret kasar L ke tempat yang sudah mereka persiapkan

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
BYUR!

"Bangun kau brengsek"

Terdengar suara makian yang menggema di sebuah ruangan tertutup. Yang dipanggil dengan makian pun perlahan membuka matanya dan mendapati delapan orang menyeringai meremehkan ke arahnya

"Sialan" geramnya setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, dia berusaha melepas ikatannyaa di kursi tempat mereka mengikatnya.

"Kau mau apa hmm? Mau dilepaskan? Ah... Sayang sekali tak bisa" Yunho berjalan mendekati L dan dengan sengaja

BUGH!

Dia memukul kencang wajah L menggunakan kayu yang sengaja dipersiapkan untuk hari ini.

"Arggg" erang L kesakitan dan gelak tawa pun terdengar di ruangan yang sangat mencekam ini

Sehun terus berdiri di belakang Luhan, menjaga kekasihnya sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat L begitu menderita. Namun Senyum diwajahnya memudar saat menyadari kalau ada sebulir air yang jatuh ke pergelangan tangan Luhan, dengan cepat Sehun langsung berjongkok dan sangat khawatir mendapati kekasihnya bergetar terisak dan kentara sekali menatap L dengan tatapan kosong dan tercengang.

"Lu, kau kenapa? Apa kau takut?" Tanya Sehun menatap cemas Luhan yang masih tampak bergetar menatap Sehun. Teman-temannya pun secara otomatis melihat ke arah Luhan dan sama terkejutnya melihat wajah Luhan yang tampak menahan sakit.

"Hey.. Kau kenapa?" Kai dengan otomatis berlari mendekati Luhan dan ikut berjongkok didepan Luhan disamping Sehun

"Aku tidak takut...A-Aku hanya teringat saat mereka menyekapku dan menyiksaku tanpa henti" ujarnya mati-matian menahan rasa traumanya yang masih berputar dibenaknya.

Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol otomatis mengepalkan tangannya mendengar penuturan Luhan yang sepertinya masih merasakan trauma, amarah yang sempat mereda pun kembali menguasai ketiga pria yang terkenal sangat kejam jika sudah terbawa emosi dan amarah.

"SIKSA DIA SEPERTI DIA MENYIKSA LUHAN"

Sehun berteriak penuh amarah dan dengan cepat dia menghampiri L dan mencekiknya kuat "Kau-... Berani sekali kau memperlakukannya seperti binatang saat itu. Kau benar-benar akan mati" ujarnya menggeram mengeratkan cekikannya pada L.

L sudah akan mati kehabisan nafas kalau saja Chanyeol tak memaksa Sehun untuk melepaskan cekikannya pada L "Jangan buat dia mati terlalu mudah, ingat Luhan" katanya memaksa Sehun menjauh dari L.

"Arghhhhhhh" teriak Sehun frustasi, dia benar-benar ingin membuat bajingan didepannya ini membayar semua yang telah ia lakukan pada Luhannya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Seperti ini Lu?" Siwon dan Kikwang bertanya pada Luhan yang mulai tak bereskpresi menatap teman-temannya.

"Hmm" gumam Luhan membalas pertanyaan teman-temannya.

Semua teman-temannya kini sedang melakukan hal yang L dan Kihyun lakukan pada Luhan dengan sama persis, Sehun mengintruksikan bahwa rasa sakit yang diterima L harus lebih sakit dari yang Luhan rasakan namun harus sama persis.

Hal pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah mengikat L dengan posisi kedua tangan menggantung di atas kepala pada tiang yang berada di gedung tersebut

"Lalu apa?" tanya Sehun membelai lembut pipi Luhan berusaha membuatnya nyaman

Luhan menatap Sehun sekilas kemudian kembali menatap ke tempat L diikat sama persis saat dirinya disekap dulu

"Mereka memukuli seluruh tubuhku" ujarnya berusaha menepis bayanngan yang terus saja menghantuinya tiap malam

"Pukuli dia seribu kali lebih menyakitkan" Sehun tampak kembali menahan amarahnya saat mengetahui betapa kejinya mereka menyiksa Luhan yang sama sekali tak sebanding dengan mereka

Kai lah orang pertama yang mengepalkan tangannya kuat, dia mendekati L dengan aura yang siap membunuh. Tatapannya terlalu menakutkan hingga sepertinya bisa membunuhmu kapan saja.

"Lain kali cari lawan yang setara denganmu sialan!" geram Kai dan

BUGH!

Satu pukulan kencang dan penuh emosi di tinjukan Kai tepat ke wajah L yang langsung mengeluarkan darah di sudut bibirnya. "KAU BAJINGAN SIALAN"

BUGH!

Kai terus memukuli seluruh wajah dan tubuh L dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki, tidak membiarkan L untuk bernafas sekalipun, ada saat dimana Kai memberi jeda untuk memukul L, namun kemudian L kembali menyulut emosinya dengan mengatakan

"Cih, percuma kalian membalasku. Aku sudah membuatnya lumpuh, dan aku menyukai saat darah keluar dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya" katanya melihat ke arah Luhan dengan meremehkan.

Kali ini bukan hanya Kai yang tersulut, ketujuh orang yang lainnya mengepalkan tangannya dan dengan emosi yang menguasai diri mereka masing-masing

Dan lima belas menit kemudian, semua telah melampiaskan kemarahan mereka pada L dengan memukulinya secara bergantian tanpa henti, hingga giliran Sehun yang tampak sama sekali tak memiliki rasa kasihan sedikitpun pada L yang sudah hampir mati karena wajahnya kini sudah tak berbentuk.

"Wae? Kenapa hanya diam? Ah… apa kau takut hilang kendali dan membunuhku didepan pacar cacatmu itu" L masih berulah dengan terus memancing emosi semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut terutama Sehun.

Sehun masih diam, menatap L tajam dengan tangan yang mengepal erat, menimbang-nimbang ingin membunuhnya langsung atau menyiksanya lebih lama dengan mulut yang tak berhenti mengoceh membuat kekasihnya semakin merasakan traumanya

"Kau tahu Sehunna, dia menyebut namamu berkali-kali saat Kihyun memukulinya, tapi kau tak datang, kau tak disana, kau membiarkannya mengeluarkan darah di seluruh tubuhnya. Dan itu sangat menyenangkan" ujarnya mengejek meludah mengeluarkan darah yang terasa amis dimulutnya.

"Kau memang sangat sempurna dalam melakukan aksimu, tapi kau sangat payah karena menjaga satu orang saja tidak mampu. Kau tahu? Sangat menyenangkan melihatnya berdarah dan sangat puas melihatnya cacat seperti itu" katanya masih mengoceh dan meracau tak jelas

"Hay cacat! Bagaimana rasanya tak bisa berjalan hah? Harusnya aku membiarkan Kihyun membunuhmu saat i…"

"DIAM!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Sehun, dia membiarkan L saat mengejek dirinya namun saat L -menyerang Luhan, dia benar-benar membuat kesabaran Sehun habis

BUGH!

Sehun menambahkan pukulannya di wajah L, membuat wajahnya semakin babak belur

"Kau akan mati" geramnya sangat emosi

BUGH!

BUGH!

BUGH!

Sehun kehilangan kontrolnya, dia terus memukuli wajah L, membuat tanganyya sendiri mengeluarkan darah karena dia menonjok L dengan sangat keras tanpa ampun.

Luhan hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya dengan sendu, dia tahu Sehun sedang melampiaskan rasa bersalahnya karena tak ada saat dirinya membutuhkan kehadiran Sehun, sebenarnya Luhan tak lagi mempermasalahkan hal itu, namun jauh dilubuk hatinya, semua kejadian malam itu masih terekam jelas di ingatannya, membuatnya kadang ketakutan karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat itu masih bisa ia rasakan hingga sekarang

"Kau harus mati arghhhhh" geram Sehun yang semakin kalap dan tak berniat untuk berhenti,

"Sehun cukup!" Kai dan Chanyeol menahan tangan kanan dan kiri Sehun, menghentikannya agar tidak membunuh L dengan cepat

"Lepas" katanya mendesis pada Kai dan Chanyeol

"Tidak! Dia terlalu mudah jika dibiarkan mati sekarang" Kai balas mendesis menyadarkan Sehun yang akhirnya melunak

Dengan tak rela Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang menatap ke arahnya "Aku ingin sekali membunuhnya" gumamnya memberitahu Luhan, Luhan hanya sibuk membersihkan tangan Sehun yang penuh darah dengan hati-hati

"Apa sakit?" tanyanya pada Sehun. Sehun menggeleng dan membawa tangan Luhan ke dadanya "Ini yang sakit, maafkan aku" ujarnya menyesal dan Luhan tersenyum membuat gerakan mengelus dada Sehun menenangkan kekasihnya

"Dia melakukan apa lagi padamu Lu?" TOP bertanya pada Luhan

Luhan yang sedang berbicara dengan Sehun, menatap TOP dengan berkaca, dia kembali melirik Sehun sekilas dan kemudian menatap L yang sudah tak berdaya, sama sepeti kondisinya saat itu.

"Mereka membuatku cacat seperti sekarang ini"

Tes!

Buliran itu jatuh lagi ke pipi Luhan, dia ingin sekali membalas apa yang dilakukan L pada dirinya, namun keadaannya sekarang membuatnya sama sekali tak bisa melakukan banyak hal termasuk membalas perbuatan L

"Kita akan membalasnya sayang, aku janji" Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan yang membasahi pipinya

"Ambil kayu dan pukulkan ke kakinya sebanyak mungkin hingga ia cacat" Sehun menoleh ke arah teman-temannya, dia mengatupkan giginya sehingga suara yang dihasilkan lebih terasa dominan dan menakutkan

"Ini bagian favoritku" Chanyeol dan TOP mengambil dua balok kayu yang tergeletak dan berjalan menghampiri L bersiap memukulnya

"Percayalah, kau akan lebih dari cacat" TOP berkata memberitahu L yang sudah pasrah dengan nyawanya malam ini

"Lakukan sekarang" perintah Sehun, TOP dan Chanyeol mengangguk sampai Luhan kembali bergumam

"Bukan dengan kayu.. mereka membuatku cacat dengan besi berkarat..Aku sudah tidak merasakan kakiku pada pukulan ketiga karena mereka memukulnya dengan keras dan tanpa henti"

"…."

Semua membeku dengan pernyataan yang Luhan lontarkan, memang benar saat Luhan masuk kedalam rumah sakit mereka semua terutama Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol belum sempat berbincang dengan Luhan, bertanya padanya tentang rasa sakitnya karena Luhan telanjur kecewa kepada teman-temannya terutama Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol, tapi mereka tidak tahu dan tidak menyangka kalau Luhan diperlakukan sekeji itu oleh L dan Kihyun saat itu.

Sehun perlahan menoleh menatap kekasihnya yang hanya memandang kosong kedepan, dia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dan memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi pada Luhan

"Besi?" Sehun bertanya berharap dia salah mendengar sehingga tak perlu membayangkan betapa kesakitannya kekasihnya saat itu

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan air mata menggenangi matanya, kemudian dia mengangguk lemah membenarkan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Aku cacat seperti sekarang" lirihnya berusaha tersenyum namun gagal karena airmatanya lebih dulu turun dan membasahi pipinya

Grep!

"Maafkan aku sayang, maaf. Kau pasti sangat kesakitan" Sehun bergetar penuh penyesalan memeluk erat Luhan yang masih terdiam.

"Aku akan membunuhnya untukmu, mereka harus dibalas" Sehun masih bergetar dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan

PRANG!

Terdengar tumpukan besi ditendang oleh Kai, dia mengambil dua besi dan menyerahkan satu kepada Chanyeol "Buat dia menyesal karena terlahir ke dunia ini" geram Kai menatap chanyeol yang sama menahan amarahnya.

"Brengsek sialan" geram Chanyeol dan

BUGH!

"Arghhh" pekik L yang benar-benar merasa kesakitan

Dia mengayunkan besi berkarat itu dan memukulnya sekuat tenaga ke arah tumit depan L

"Kau salah bermain dengan Luhan kami" Kai berteriak membuat L semakin ketakutan

BUGH!

Kai memukulkan besinya dengan sekuat tenaga ketumit belakang L

"Arghhh!"

Jeritan memilukan dari L kembali terdengar tatkala kakinya diserang secara bertubi-tubi oleh Kai dan Chanyeol

"SAKIT? HAH? JAWAB AKU!" Teriak Kai menuntut, dan terdengar L berkata sesuatu dengan pelan

"Ampuni aku" lirihnya kesakitan

"MENGAMPUNIMU? APA KAU MENGASIHANI LUHAN SAAT ITU" kini Chanyeol yang berteriak emosi

BUGH!

Keduanya memukulkan besi secara bersamaan ke kaki L, menyerang tumit depan dan belakang L membuatnya semakin menjerit kesakitan

Dan seterusnya, suara amarah Kai dan yang lainnya serta jeritan memilukan L memenuhi ruangan gelap itu, sementara Sehun masih terus memeluk Luhan berharap Luhan merasa lebih baik dan tak lagi dihantui ketakutan itu lagi.

"Kami selesai Lu, Kau yang harus mengakhirinya" Kai memberikan pistolnya kepada Luhan

Kini terlihat L yang sudah sangat tak berdaya menggantung di tiang tempatnya diikat karena kedua kakinya sudah tak mampu menahan beratnya lagi.

"Ambillah" Chanyeol menguatkan Luhan

Dan dengan ragu, Luhan mengambil pistol itu dari tangan Kai, kemudian Sehun mendorong kursi roda Luhan sampai dia berhadapan dengan L yang tampak setengah sadarkan diri

"Tembak dia Lu" Yunho memberitahu Luhan, dan Luhan menoleh sekilas ke arah teman-temannya

Dilihatnya, L menatap ke arah Luhan dengan pandangan memohon ampun, namun Luhan tak bergeming hanya karena pandangan memelas itu.

"Aku merasakan yang kau rasakan saat itu" Luhan bersuara memberitahu L

"Dan saat itu aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu dan Kihyun, tapi Sehun sudah membunuh Kihyun dan kini hanya kau yang bisa aku bunuh" Luhan mengarahkan senjatanya ke kepala L siap menembaknya.

"Selamat tinggal sialan" gumam Luhan siap menarik pelatuknya

Namun saat Luhan akan menembakkan pelurunya, Sehun yang berdiri di belakang Luhan melihat tangan kekasihnya bergetar, dan dia-.. Dia tahu benar kalau Luhan seperti ini berarti dia ragu dan akan menyesal di kemudian hari.

Sehun kemudian dengan cepat mengambil pistol dari tangan Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut dan mendongak ke arah Sehun yang berada dibelakangnya

"Biar aku yang melakukannya" ujar Sehun megecup kening Luhan sekilas, dia menutup mata Luhan menggunakan tangan kirinya agar Luhan tak melihat saat L mati tertembak nanti dan kemudian fokus membidik L

"Jika kau tak menyakiti Luhan mungkin kami-... Aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi kau membuat kesalahan besar dengan menyakitinya dan membuatnya ketakutan mengingat perlakuan kalian setiap malam" Sehun mengokang senjatanya dan kembali membidik L yang masih menatap mereka dengan pandangan memohon.

"Kau tidak bisa dimaafkan" geram Sehun memberitahu L

"Selamat tinggal"

DOR!

Tembakan Sehun tepat mengenai kepala L, membuat L mati seketika dengan cukup mengenaskan

"Kau pantas menerimanya" gumam Sehun membuang senjatanya dan menggendong Luhan membawa pria kecilnya ke pelukannya karena sekarang dia bergetar hebat karena sedikit merasa iba pada L.

"Apa dia sudah mati?" Luhan bertanya di pelukan Sehun yang kini menggendongnya menjauh dari tempat kejadian

"Dia sudah mati sayang, kami membalasnya untukmu" Sehun mengelus sayang punggung Luhan yang masih sedikit bergetar.

"Tidurlah Lu, semua ini akan berakhir esok pagi" ujarnya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan, berniat membuat Luhan tenang tanpa harus merasa bersalah

* * *

_**tobecontinued...**_

* * *

**_Update! Yehet! :D _**

**_._**

_panjang kan chap ini? gue mah gitu orangnya.. kalo moodnya lagi ada bisa panjang banget.. kalo lagi pas-pas an ya pas-pas an juga updatenya.. maklumin ya sayang-sayangku :*_

_._

_niway.. L, Kihyun Sungtae n Sangchul udh END! next nya apa yaaa? umm,,,, diikutin aja ya soalnya disesuaikan sama alurnya nanti.. gimana enaknya dibuatnya,,_

_._

_oia yang nanya ini chap berapa jawabannya masih gatau ya hehehe,, gue mah suka ngobrak ngabrik karakter Luhan sama yang lain disini, jadi kalau yang bosen gpp.. yang masih mau ikutin ya makasih bgt gw nya :)_

_._

_udalah kepanjangan basa basinya,,, abis kangen kalian sih heheheh.._

_yowis! hapyy reading n review ya.. mmuah :*_


	20. Chapter 20

**The Death Fourth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s)**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari setelah penangkapan Sangchul dan Sungtae serta kematian L berlalu pun, Luhan setuju untuk kembali kerumah mereka. Awalnya dia sedikit kesal karena ternyata dia dan Kai bertukar kamar, dengan sedikit protes tak terima, mereka semua menuruti kemauan Luhan yang bersikeras menempati kamarnya di lantai dua. Namun karena keputusannya untuk tetap meminta tidur dikamarnya, Luhan merasa seperti anak bayi yang harus dicek tiap jam jika sedang tidur, awalnya dia memaklumi, namun sudah dua hari ini ketiganya benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti bayi yang takut kekurangan satu apapun karena kesulitan berjalan

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini juga tidak banyak perubahan dengan ketiganya yang masih memperlakukan Luhan layaknya bayi tiga bulan, mereka akan bergantian berdiri didepan kamar Luhan, memastikan Luhan sudah terbangun atau belum. Jika belum mereka akan terus menunggu, jika Luhan sudah bangun salah satu dari mereka akan menyapa Luhan dan membantunya ke kursi roda atau menggendongnya untuk turun dan sarapan bersama.

"Eunghh" lenguh Luhan yang merasa badannya pegal karena semenjak kakinya lumpuh, dia hanya bisa menggerakan kakinya secara terbatas saat tidur.

Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah jelek Kai tersenyum padanya "Selamat pagi cantik" sapa Kai tersenyum lebar menyapa Luhan yang masih sangat pusing setelah tidur

"Giliranmu yang menungguiku?" Kekeh Luhan berusaha bersender di tempat tidurnya dan dengan cekatan Kai membantu Luhan bersandar di tempat tidurnya

"Apa sakit?" Tanya Kai tak tega melihat Luhan selalu meringis setiap bangun tidur

"Tidak, aku sudah biasa. Mana yeolie dan Sehun?" Tanya Luhan pada Kai yang sedang mengambilkan air putih untuknya

"Minum dulu" Kai memberikan Luhan segelas air dan Luhan meminumnya sekali tegak membuat Kai terkekeh gemas.

"Chanyeol sedang memasak sarapan dan kekasihmu belum bangun" Kai memberitahu Luhan dan sedikit mengejek Sehun

"Pasti karena semalaman menjagaku" lirih Luhan sedikit mencengkram gelasnya

"Bukan karena menjagamu, Sehun mengutak atik mobilnya semalaman" balas Kai berbohong

Karena memang benar semalam saat Kai dan Chanyeol memberitahu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo Luhan sudah pulang, Luhan merasa kakinya berdenyut hebat dan sangat sakit bahkan saat duduk, membuat Sehun panik dan langsung menelpon Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun datang setengah jam kemudian dan langsung menyuntikkan penghilang rasa sakit pada Luhan, efeknya baru muncul setelah dua puluh menit dan selama dua puluh menit itu, Sehun terus menenangkan Luhan yang meraung kesakitan.

Dan setelah efek obatnya dirasakan Luhan, Luhan sedikit tenang dan tak lama tertidur, tapi Sehun enggan meninggalkan kekasihnya sendirian, dia ingin tidur bersama Luhan, tapi Luhan dengan jelas mengatakan ingin tidur sendiri dikamarnya saat pertama kali Luhan sampai dirumah mereka, membuat Sehun tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauan kekasihnya.

Sehun baru bisa tidur saat Kai dan Chanyeol sampai dirumah mereka pukul lima pagi, keduanya sempat protes karena tidak diberitahu kalau Luhan sempat kesakitan, tapi Sehun hanya diam tak berniat menjawab apapun. Dan dengan sedikit paksaan dari keduanya, Sehun akhirnya tidur dan belum bangun hingga sekarang.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?" Kai memastikan keadaan Luhan yang hanya diam tak bicara

"Entahlah Kai. Aku bosan seperti ini" ujarnya menerawang tanpa menatap Kai

Kai hanya bisa tersenyum pahit menanggapi ucapan Luhan yang merasa dirinya tak berguna lagi, jelas sekali semua yang Luhan rasakan adalah bagian dari kesalahannya karena tak mempercayai Luhan "Kau akan sembuh Lu" Kai mengusap pelan lengan Luhan dan menguatkan pria cantik ini sebisa mungkin

Luhan hanya tersenyum pasrah tak mau membebani teman-temannya lagi "Aku tahu" balasnya dengan suara yang membuat rasa bersalah Kai berkurang,

"Kau mau turun atau sarapan dikamarmu?" Kai merubah topik agar Luhan tak terus-terusan mengasihani dirinya sendiri

"Aku mau lihat Sehun" balasnya memberitahu Kai.

"Baiklah! Lihat kekasih es mu itu" kekeh Kai menggendong Luhan dan membawanya ke kursi roda Luhan.

"Kai aku belum mandi" protes Luhan saat Kai langsung mendorongnya keluar kamar

"Kau terlihat seksi saat bangun tidur, Sehun pasti menyukainya" godanya lagi membuat Luhan mendongak sebal ke arah Kai

Cklek!

Kai membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan terlihat Sehun yang tidur dengan pulasnya, biasanya Sehun akan selalu terbangun jika mendengar suara, namun sepertinya kali ini karena kelelahan suara cempreng Kai tak mengusik tidurnya.

"Mau aku temani?" Tanya Kai berbisik pada Luhan, Luhan menggeleng dan meminta Kai meninggalkannya dengan Sehun "Baiklah, teriak saja kalau si manusia es ini mulai mencumbumu" balasnya asal

"Kau ini!" Protes Luhan memukul kencang tangan Kai namun si hitam hanya tertawa terbahak.

Sepeninggal Kai, Luhan kembali menatap Sehunnya. Sehunnya yang terlihat berkali-kali sangat tampan saat tidur dengan rambut yang terjatuh didahinya, dengkuran Sehun pun terdengar beraturan dengan bibir yang mengatup keras menambah kesan dinginnya bahkan saat tidur.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu kelelahan" gumam Luhan menyingkirkan poni Sehun yang menutupi matanya

"Kasihan sekali kau memiliki kekasih cacat sepertiku" gumamnya sangat pelan masih bermain dengan poni Sehun

Luhan tak bicara lagi, dia hanya sibuk bermain di poni Sehun sambil mengagumi wajah tampan kekasihnya, karena terlalu larut mengagumi wajah Sehun yang membuatnya tergila-gila bahkan di pertemuan pertama mereka, Luhan tak menyadari kalau Sehun sudah membuka matanya dan memandangnya lembut.

"Cantik" gumam Sehun membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut dan menarik tangannya dari wajah Sehun namun Sehun menahannya.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang" lirihnya merasa putus asa karena sejak dua minggu yang lalu dia tidak bisa menyentuh kekasihnya sendiri, jangankan menyentuh untuk menciumnya saja Luhan tak memberikan izin pada Sehun.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak, maaf harus mengurus pria cacat yang suka menangis sepertiku" gumam Luhan terdengar Sehun yang langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan berjongkok didepan Luhan

"Kenapa harus minta maaf hmm? Aku-... Tidurku sangat nyenyak Lu" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menciuminya lembut.

Luhan hanya bisa diam tak bicara mendengarkan penuturan Sehun "Jangan seperti ini sayang, kau akan sembuh aku janji" Sehun mengelus lembut pipi Luhan dan menenangkan kekasihnya ini

"Aku akan sembuh" gumam Luhan mengulang tersenyum menatap Sehun

"Benar! Kau akan sembuh" Sehun kembali bersemangat dan mengecupi kedua tangan Luhan. Sehun masih bersemangat menciumi tangan Luhan sampai mata keduanya bertemu, saling menatap membalas rasa rindu yang keduanya rasakan.

Sampai akhirnya Sehun memberanikan diri untuk meniadakan jarak diantara mereka, dengan perlahan dia memajukan dirinya untuk mengecup bibir kekasihnya yang sangat ia rindukan ini, Luhan hanya diam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sampai akhirnya bibir Sehun semakin mendekat dan dengan gerakan reflek ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, membuat Sehun membeku di posisinya sekarang dan hanya bisa tersenyum pahit mengetahui kekasihnya masih menolak dirinya.

"Aku mau mandi, tolong siapkan air" ujar Luhan meminta pada Sehun tanpa menatapnya

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum maklum, dia kemudia berdiri untuk segera menyiapkan air "Tentu sayang, aku akan membantumu memberssihkan badan" Sehun yang masih ditolak Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dan melenggang kekamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air meninggalkan Luhan yang menatap intens punggung kekasihnya yang semakin terlihat

"Mianhae Sehunnie, aku...aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya denganmu" gumam Luhan yang jauh didalam hatinya masih sedikit menyalahkan Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Karena tanpa disengaja mereka yang tak mempercayai Luhan saat itu membuat Luhan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Sehun yang membawa Luhan di gendongannya kemudian meletakkan Luhan disebelah Kai yang sedang serius menonton TV

"Itu lihatlah" Kai memberitahu Sehun dan Luhan dan kemudian terdengar pembaca berita menyampaikan _headlinews _mereka yang membahas tentang Sangchul dan Sungtae

"_Kedua calon perdana menteri dinyatakan bersalah untuk kasus Pemalsuan uang, penggelapan narkoba dan kasus jual beli gadis di bawah umur. Pemeriksaan keuangan di rekening keduanya juga melansirkan bahwa kedua calon perdana menteri ini telah melakukan korupsi selama dua tahun masa jabatan mereka sebagai penasehat negara. Dengan bukti-bukti yang terkumpul Park Sangchul dan Lee Sungtae akan dihukum selama 20 tahun penjara dengan denda sebanyak lima ratus juta won per tahun. Dan tuntutan terhadap kedelapan putra direktur tertinggi Korea dihapuskan karena merupakan fitnah yang dibuat oleh Sangchul dan Sungtae. Demikian berita hari ini. selamat siang"_

"Hah,,, Kenapa mereka tak dihukum mati" gerutu Kai mendengar keputusan hukuman Sangchul dan Sungtae di TV dan bergumam sendiri

"Kita yang akan memastikan kalau mereka tidak akan pernah keluar darisana" Sehun yang sedang mengambilkan Luhan sarapan membalas gumaman Kai

"Baiklah, aku juga berfikir seperti itu" cengir Kai menoleh ke arah Sehun, kemudian menatap Luhan yang fokus pada berita di TV

"Beritanya bagus kan?" Kai mengusak rambut Luhan membuat Luhan menoleh padanya "Gomawo" katanya tersenyum pada Luhan

Luhan menoleh ke arah Kai dan menatapnya bingung "Untuk apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti

"Karena kau, nama kami jadi bersih sayang…bilang aaa" Sehun sudah berjongkok lagi didepan Luhan yang sedang duduk di sofa dan menyuapi kekasihnya ini untuk sarapan

"Tapi kan kalian yang membersihkan nama kalian sendiri" Luhan mengelak sambil mengunyah roti yang diberikan Sehun

"Ya tetap saja karena kau datang kami sedikit bisa lebih berfikir" gemas Sehun menarik pelan hidung Luhan.

Drtttt Drrttt

Saat sedang disuapi Sehun makan, ponsel Luhan berbunyi membuat ketiga temannya melihat siapa yang menelpon dan mengernyit tak suka saat nama Yoochun terpampang disana

"Ini yoochun" Luhan memberitahu ketiga temannya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan jangan diangkat. Tapi Luhan tentu saja tidak menurutinya, dia segera menggeser tombol answer di ponselnya dan menjawab telpon Yoochun

"Hmm ada apa Yoochuna" Luhan menyapa Yoochun namun kemudian dia menjauhkan ponselnya karena sepertinya Yoochun berteriak disana.

Luhan terkekeh mengingat janjinya untuk pulang ke Gyeongju, tak lama ia kembali mendekatkan ponselnya lagi ke telinganya dan berusaha menjawab yoochun

"Iya aku tahu. Janji tetap janji. Aku akan pulang" Luhan mengakhiri ucapannya dan tersenyum saat mengatakannya.

"Aku tutup ya. Sampai jumpa"

Setelah menelpon, Luhan mengirim pesan pada temannya dan baru menyadari kalau ia mendapati tatapan mengintimidasi dari ketiga temannya yang sepenuhnya mendengar percakapannya dengan Yoochun

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan yang bingung dengan tatapan itu.

"Kau akan tinggal dengan kami. Kau tahu itu kan?" Chanyeol mengingatkan Luhan

"Iya memang rumahku disini" balas Luhan memberitahu

"Lalu?" Kai memaksa Luhan melihatnya meminta jawaban

"Lalu aku akan ke Gyeongju dan akan kembali kesini"

"Kenapa harus ke Gyeongju" kini Sehun yang bertanya padanya.

"Itukan rumahku, tentu saja aku harus pulang" balas Luhan menggantung dan menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi tegang Sehun yang tampak lucu.

"Yoochun menikah sabtu ini, dan aku janji akan hadir sebagai pendamping dari pihaknya." Katanya setengah tertawa memberitahu teman-temannya yang mendelik sebal ke arah Luhan yang mengerjai mereka.

"Rusa jelek!" Cibir Sehun menyentil kencang dahi Luhan membuat Luhan meringis kesakitan.

"Sial si alien itu menikah? Bisa-bisanya pria jelek sepertinya menikah" Chanyeol berdeham frustasi mendengar kabar pernikahan Yoochun

"Dia menikah dengan sainganku dulu, Junsu sudah menunggunya bertahun-tahun jadi wajar saja Yoochunku menikah" kekeh Luhan membalas gumaman frustasi Chanyeol

"Saingan?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya menginterograsi Luhan

"Iya dulu kan aku suka yoo..."

"Ish Lupakan,, yang penting aku akan kesana sabtu ini" Luhan yang hampir kelepasan bicara memutar haluan secepatnya sebelum kekasihnya ini semakin gencar menginterograsinya.

"Baiklah kau kesana... Kalian bersiaplah.. Kita juga kesana" Sehun memberitahu Kai dan Chanyeol yang terlihat bersemangat.

"Yey! Aku akan mengajak Kyungsoo" Kai berlari kekamarnya mengambil ponsel dan langsung menghubungi Kyungsoo

"Akhirnya aku dan Baekie bisa liburan bersama" gumam Chanyeol melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan di ruang santai

"Tanpa kalian ajak Kyungie dan Baekie memang akan disana" kekeh Luhan melihat tingkah Kai dan Chanyeol

"Lu.." Sehun memanggil Luhan yang tampak salah tingkah karena hanya berdua saja dengan Sehun di ruang santai

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanyanya kembali menolak menatap Sehun

"Ani, aku hanya benar-benar merindukanmu" gumamnya lirih menangkup dagu Luhan agar Luhan menatapnya.

Luhan hanya diam tak membalas ucapan Sehun membuat Sehun menghela pelan nafasnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau menerimaku lagi, maafkan aku ya cantik" Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan seraya tersenyum lirih mengetahui Luhan sepertinya takut jika hanya berdua dengannya.

"Aku akan mengambil perlengkapanmu, kita bersiap" Sehun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Luhan untuk mengambil barangnya

"Bersiap? Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"Hari ini jadwal terapimu, Kyuhyun memberitahuku semalam" balas Sehun yang sudah menaiki tangga untuk mengambil keperluan Luhan

"Terapi" gumam Luhan menatap nanar kedua kakinya, dia sendiri tak yakin akan bisa berjalan lagi atau tidak.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Kalian hanya berdua?" Kyuhyun menyambut kedatangan Sehun dan Luhan di ruangannya

"Kai dan Chanyeol menyusul nanti saat makan siang" Sehun yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun

"Oh begitu..."

"Nah, aku senang kau datang terapi. Temanku ini sangat handal mengurus kasusmu Lu, kau pasti bisa segera berjalan hmmm" Kyuhyun berjongkok menatap Luhan yang tampak pucat

"Ya tentu" balasnya tersenyum dipaksakan.

Cklek!

"Apa pasien baruku sudah datang?" Tanya seorang pria cantik yang terlihat sangat cerewet dari caranya menyapa

"Ini dia Lu dokter terapimu, namanya Kim Heechul" Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Heechul pada Luhan

"Astaga apa benar kau pria? Kau cantik sekali. Seumur hidupku baru kau yang membuatku merasa memiliki saingan" kekeh Heechul menghampiri Luhan

"Panggil aku Heechul saja. Dan kau... Kau temannya?" Tanya Heechul pada Sehun yang hanya diam.

"Aku kekasihnya" balas Sehun mantap, dan diam-diam wajah Luhan terasa terbakar saat Sehun mengatakan siapa dia untuknya.

"Well, well, aku iri" Heechul memutar malas bola matanya membuat Luhan mau tak mau tertawa karena sepertinya dokter terapinya sangat lucu dan menyenangkan.

"Ayo cantik kita periksa dirimu dulu, aku ingin mengetahui kondisimu yang terbaru" Heechul berdiri di belakang Luhan dan mulai mendorong kursi roda untuk melakukan rontgen pada kaki Luhan

Heechul menoleh ke arah Sehun saat Sehun ingin mengikuti mereka "Tunggulah disini, aku tidak menculik kekasihmu" kekeh Heehcul membuat Sehun tak punya pilihan lain selain menunggu di ruangan Kyuhyun

"Hey, tidak usah tegang seperti itu. Heechul Hyung sangat ahli menangani terapi kelumpuhan, 80% pasiennya selalu kembali pulih dan bisa berjalan" Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sehun yang terus menerus memperhatikan Luhan yang menjauh

"Aku hanya khawatir. Dia bisa sembuh kan" gumamnya masih menatap ke arah Luhan dibawa pergi

"Dia akan sembuh Sehunna. Tenanglah" balas Kyuhyun meminta Sehun untuk duduk sambil menunggu Heechul yang sedang membawa Luhan untuk diperiksa.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan pada kakinya, Heechul langsung membawa Luhan ke ruang terapi, disana Luhan akan diminta untuk mencoba menggerakan kakinya yang sudah hampir sebulan duduk di kursi roda.

Luhan sudah berada di ruang terapi dengan Sehun yang menunggunya di luar dan memperhatikan kekasihnya terapi dari kaca luar yang disediakan.

"Aku rasa aku tak bisa melakukan ini" Luhan merasa frustasi saat Heechul memintanya untuk berdiri dengan berpegangan pada pegangan yang terdapat di ruang terapi

"Kau harus merasakan kakimu lagi Luhan. Mencobalah" Heechul menguatkan Luhan yang tampak tak yakin

"Jika kau tak mau mencoba untuk dirimu, cobalah untuknya. Dia terlihat lebih frustasi dibanding dirimu" Heechul memberitahu Luhan untuk melihat ke arah Sehun yang tampak pucat dan cemas menunggu diluar sana

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu jika aku kesakitan" Luhan tersenyum memberitahu Heechul

"Baiklah aku akan mencoba"

Dan saat itu adalah saat dimana Luhan berdiri untuk pertama kalinya setelah sebulan lebih hanya bisa pasrah duduk di kursi roda

Luhan sedikit meringis kesakitan saat mencoba berdiri dan Sehun yang memperhatikan dari luar pun tersenyum senang saat kaki kiri Luhan menapak ke lantai, Luhan juga sepertinya sudah tersenyum saat kakinya mau menopang tubuhnya, namun sepertinya memang semua tak bisa dipaksakan, karena saat kaki kanannya menapak ke lantai dan kedua kakinya sepenuhnya menopang tubuhnya

BRAK!

Luhan seketika terjatuh karena belum bisa merasakan apapun dari kakinya "Argh.." erangnya kesakitan karena terjatuh dengan kakinya yang menekuk

Sehun membelalak terkejut dan sudah akan berlari masuk kedalam namun Heechul memberikan tanda kalau Luhan baik-baik saja bersamanya, membuat Sehun kembali tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain mempercayakan Luhan pada Heechul

"Apa sakit?" Heechul membantu Luhan duduk di kursi rodanya. Luhan hanya diam tak menjawab karena merasa yakin kemungkinan dia bisa berjalan sangat kecil

"Tenang saja, itu baru permulaan Lu. Kau akan segera bisa berdiri dan berjalan seperti dulu" Heechul meyakinkan Luhan dan membuat Luhan percaya pada kemampuannya diri sendiri

'"Kau mau mencobanya kan?" tanya Heechul menatap Luhan dengan memohon. Luhan mengangguk pelan membuat Heechul tersenyum senang

"Bagus sekali" gumamnya memuji Luhan

"Aku rasa kita harus mulai dari awal" ujar Heechul yang memegang kedua kaki Luhan dan sedikit menarik lurus kedua kaki Luhan

"Masalahmu ada disini. Kedua kakimu tak bisa menopang tubuhmu, karena tempurung lututmu memar dan bergeser cukup jauh. Kita harus fokus pada penyembuhan tempurung lututmu terlebih dulu. Aku akan memberikan gips pada kedua lututmu ya?" Heechul meminta izin Luhan untuk meletakkan gips seukuran lututnya yang akan dibuat melingkar seperti perban

"Aku ingin sembuh, lakukan apa yang harus dilakukan dok" balasnya memberi persetujuan, hal itu membuat Heechul kembali tersenyum senang

"Aku ambil alatnya dulu" Heechul berlari ke ruangannya dan segera mengambil gips serta peralatan lainnya. Sementara Luhan menatap Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menyesal dan sangat merasa bersalah

"Aku tak apa" gumamnya memberikan gestur dari mulut memberitahu Sehun. Sehun membalasnya dengan ucapan maaf berkali-kali

"Ini dia gipsnya. Akan sedikit sakit Lu. Tahanlah"

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Luhan, Heechul yang dibantu oleh asistennya memasang secara perlahan gips yang akan dipasangkan di tempurung lutut Luhan. dan benar saja saat Heechul mengatakan sakit… itu bukan sedikit sakit tapi sangat sakit, karena Luhan meneteskan air mata saat kedua kakinya dipasangkan gips yang membuatnya tak nyaman itu.

"Selesai.. maaf aku menyakitimu" ujar Heechul menyesal, Luhan hanya tersenyum menahan sakit membalasnya lalu kemudian menatap serius Heechul

"Apa aku akan bisa berjalan lagi dok?" tanyanya pada Heechul

"Tentu saja" balas Heechul yakin

"Tapi kapan? Dilihat dari keadaanku sepertinya akan memakan waktu. Benar kan?" Luhan tak mau menghibur dirinya sendiri, dia langsung bertanya hal yang membuatnya tak tenang dan gusar dalam waktu bersamaan.

Luhan semakin yakin dengan tebakannya kalau ia akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk kembali berjalan saat Heechul hanya menatapnya iba tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya

"Itu semua tergantung dirimu Lu, kesembuhan seseorang akan penyakit bukan ditentukan oleh seorang dokter. Jika dirimu mempunyai tekad besar untuk sembuh dan kembali berjalan, kau akan mendapatkannya" balasnya membuat Luhan sedikit lebih nyaman namun Luhan tahu kalau jawaban itu tak berarti banyak hal

"Aku rasa cukup untuk hari ini. Kembalilah minggu depan, oke"

Luhan hanya mengangguk saat Heechul kembali menjadwalkan terapinya "Kau harus rajin terapi, kasihan kekasihmu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" Heechul mendorong kursi roda Luhan menuju ke tempat Sehun berada sambil menasihatinya

"Aku mengijinkannya untuk memiliki kekasih lain" gumam Luhan tak rela namun terdengar serius

"Eh? Apa maksud…"

"Bagaimana Lu, ada yang sakit?" Belum sempat Heechul bertanya pada Luhan, Sehun sudah berlari menghampiri mereka dan berjongkok didepan Luhan memastikan keadaan kekasihnya

"Masih sama saja. Aku belum bisa berjalan" balas Luhan yang kembali frustasi

"Hey semua butuh proses sayang" Sehun mencium kening Luhan sekilas dan mengambil alih posisi Heechul yang mendorong kursi rodanya

"Kapan kami harus kembali terapi lagi?" tanyanya pada Heechul

"Aku sudah memberitahu Luhan, kembalilah minggu depan" balas Heechul yang merasa Luhan sedikit aneh setelah menjalani terapi dengannya

"Baiklah, kami tidak akan terlambat. Sekarang kami permisi terlebih dulu" Sehun berpamitan pada Heechul yang terus menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bingung

"Baiklah. Kalian hati-hati" Heechul melambai ke arah Sehun dan Luhan yang semakin menjauh

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Kenapa diam saja hmm" Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya memandang keluar jendela mobil Sehun

Setelah selesai terapi di rumah sakit, Sehun langsung membawa Luhan ketempat mereka membuat janji dengan Kai dan Chanyeol untuk makan siang bersama. Sehun juga meminta kedua temannya untuk membawa Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun agar bisa sedikit menghibur Luhan.

"Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja" balas Luhan masih memandang kosong ke arah luar jendela memperhatikan mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang.

"Pembohong yang buruk" gumam Sehun terkekeh, dia kemudian mengecupi tangan Luhan dan mengelusnya sayang "Lu.." Panggil Sehun tiba-tiba saat mobil mereka berhenti karena lampu merah

"Ada apa?" Yang dipanggil namanya pun akhirnya menoleh dan menatap sekilas kekasihnya

"Aku rasa keadaan berbalik sekarang" ujarnya mengelus lembut pipi Luhan

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Aku rasa diantara kita berdua, akulah yang sekarang sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau, tapi aku semakin mencintaimu, tak peduli bagaimana dirimu" Sehun menambahkan kalimat akhir agar Luhan mengetahui kalau dirinya benar-benar tak mempermasalhkan bagaimana Luhan dan fisiknya yang sekarang.

Luhan hanya menatap kosong ke arah kekasihnya, seolah mencari kebenaran pada ucapan Sehun namun tak lama dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar.

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan tanpa menatap kekasihnya

"Hmmm.. Ada apa?" Balasnya mengambil tangan Luhan dan mengecupinya

"Bukankah itu restaurant yang kau buat untuk Hyoojo?" Luhan menunjuk ke salah satu restaurant yang tampak ramai dikunjungi oleh pengunjung

"Benar sayang, kenapa? Kau ingin aku membuatkan restaurant juga?" Tanya Sehun yang takut kalau Luhan merasa cemburu

"Ani, aku ingin kesana" gumamnya menatap Sehun yang tampak kebingungan

"Untuk apa?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti

"Ya sudah lupakan saja" balas Luhan yang tampaknya kembali kesal.

"Baiklah aku kalah. Kita kesana sayang" setelah lampu berubah menjadi warna hijau, Sehun langsung memutar mobilnya dan memakirkannya di restaurant Hyoojo

"Dengar, kalau dia mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk, beritahu aku. Mengerti kan?" Sehun menyentil pelan hidung Luhan dan tak lama Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

Setelahnya Sehun keluar dari mobilnya terlebih dulu, dia mengambil kursi roda Luhan yang berada di belakang mobilnya dan tak lama menggendong Luhan untuk duduk di kursi rodanya

"Tempatnya bagus" puji Luhan saat Sehun mendorongnya masuk kedalam restaurant.

"Aku akan membuatkan yang lebih bagus untukmu kalau kau mau sayang" balas Sehun mencium pipi Luhan sekilas dan kembali mendorong kursi roda Luhan.

Tring~

Sehun membuka pintu restaurant dan beberapa pegawai yang mengenalinya langsung menyapa Sehun

"Selamat siang tuan Oh, anda tidak bilang akan kemari" pegawai tersebut menghampiri dan menyapa Sehun yang tampak risih karena disambut berlebihan

"Tak apa, kami hanya ingin mampir. Siapkan meja" perintah Sehun dan tak lama pegawai itu meminta asistennya untuk menyiapkan meja.

"Tuan apa tuan ini teman anda? Ingin duduk di kursi atau tetap di kursi roda?" Tanya si pegawai pada Sehun yang masih berdiri di belakang Luhan

"Dia kekasihku. Singkirkan kursi disana, dia tetap duduk disini" balas Sehun menatap tajam si pegawai yang sepertinya salah bicara.

"Baik tuan saya siapkan" pegawa tersebut terburu-buru menyiapkan meja untuk Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan sendiri mengagumi dekorasi vintage klasik yang menjadi tema restaurant tersebut, membuatnya maklum dan mengerti kalau memang ini semua adalah impian yang sudah lama diinginkan Hyoojo.

"Sehun? Astaga... Itu benar-benar kau.. Aku pikir mereka salah lihat" seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dengan pakaian kokinya menghampiri Sehun yang sedang membantu Luhan duduk agar merasa nyaman.

"Hai noona, aku mampir karena Luhan ingin kesini" Sehun memberitahunya dan raut tak suka nampak terlihat jelas di wajah Hyoojo

"Luhan?" Katanya bertanya berharap salah dengar.

"Hay.. Iya ini aku" Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan sekilas bertatapan tajam dengan Hyoojo, namun karena tak ingin membuat Sehun curiga keduanya langsung menampilkan senyum pahit di masing-masing wajah mereka.

"Kau cacat?" Hyoojo menatap tak percaya saat melihat Luhan menggunakan kursi roda

"Dia tidak cacat, dia mengalami cidera" Sehun mengoreksinya dan menatap tak suka pada Hyoojo

"Ah begitu" gumamnya dengan nada yang mengejek namun disembunyikan

"Ah iya..Kalian mau pesan apa?" Tanya Hyoojo yang secara langsung membawakan menu yang merupakan favorit di restaurantya

"Apa ada bubble tea?" Tanya Luhan langsung. Membuat Sehun dan Hyoojo menatapnya bersamaan

"Bubble tea? Maaf kami tidak menyediakannya" balas Hyoojo yang mati-matian menahan nada meremehkannya.

"Kita akan membelinya sepulang dari sini hmm" Sehun mengusap lembut pipi Luhan berusaha memberitahu kekasihnya membuat Hyoojo mati-matian menahan rasa sebalnya

"Aku ingin bubble tea sekarang" gumam Luhan membuat Sehun kebingungan

"Umhh.. didekat sini aku lihat ada kedai Bubble tea. Kau mau membelikannya untukku kan?" pinta Luhan membuat Sehun ragu harus meninggalkannya sendirian atau tidak "Sekarang?" tanya Sehun memastikan. Luhan mengangguk penuh semangat membuat Sehun tak punya pilihan lain

"Jaga dia untukku" Sehun sedikit berbisik pada Hyoojo dan berberat hati meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di restaurant Hyoojo

"Orang bodoh juga tahu kalau kau memintanya pergi untuk bicara langsung pada seseorang..dan aku tebak orang itu aku" katanya menarik kursi didepan Luhan membuat Luhan tersenyum malas kepadanya

"Kau mau bicara apa? Memintaku untuk tidak mengganggu Sehun? Kau tahu kan itu percu.."

"Sebaliknya" Luhan memotong ucapan Hyoojo membuatnya terdiam sementara

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung

"Apa kau masih mencintainya? Maksudku…benar-benar mencintainya?" Tanya Luhan bergetar menatap Hyoojo yang masih kelihatan bingung namun tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya dengan tawaran Luhan

"Tentu saja, kami hampir menjadi sepasang suami-istri kalau saja ayahnya tak mengganggu. Tentu saja aku mencintainya" balasnya tanpa ragu sedikitpun pada Luhan

"Bukan karena kau menganggapku sainganmu kan?" Luhan kembali bertanya menatap Hyoojo

"Dulu saat fisikmu tak cacat kau sainganku. Tapi melihat kondisimu sekarang, aku rasa kau bukan sainganku. Lama kelamaan Sehun akan jenuh dan bosan merawatmu, saat itu tiba aku yang ada untuknya" jawabnya menghina Luhan membuat Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya

"Kau benar.. dia akan bosan dan meninggalkanku pada akhirnya, jadi sebelum aku merasakan sakit lagi. Aku mengijinkanmu mendekatinya lagi, buatlah dia mencintaimu lagi, aku akan membantu dengan tak merespon apapun yang dia berikan atau katakan padaku, dia akan kesal dan bosan dan tak lama meninggalkanku"

Luhan dengan seluruh skenarionya memberitahu Hyoojo yang tampak sangat tertarik dengan tawaran Luhan "Apa benar kau tidak akan menggangguku dan Sehun selama masa pendekatanku?" tanya Hyoojo memastikan Luhan tak asal bicara

"Benar" balas Luhan yang mulai mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena rencananya ini memungkinkan hubungannya dengan Sehun benar-benar berakhir.

"Apa jaminan kalau kau tak akan mengganggu kami? Karena menurutku jika kau masih berada di sekitar Sehun, dia akan tetap memprioritaskanmu" Hyoojo membawa rencana Luhan semakin jauh dari perkiraan Luhan sendiri.

Luhan mengerti arah pembicaraan Hyoojo, dia ingin ketika dirinya mendekati Sehun dirinya tak berada di sekitar Sehun. Luhan tidak tahu apakah keputusannya kali ini benar atau tidak, tapi dia memang tidak bisa berada di sekitar Sehun lagi. Jauh didalam hatinya dia masih merasa kecewa karena wanita didepannya ini merupakan salah satu alasan kenapa dirinya bisa duduk di kursi roda seperti sekarang ini.

Luhan menatap Hyoojo dengan mata berkaca dan dengan sisa keyakinan yang dimiliki Luhan menjawab "Baiklah kalau ini maumu… Aku akan pergi" ujarnya bergetar membuat Hyoojo tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah. Kita sepakat" Hyoojo mengajak Luhan bersalaman sebagai tanda kesepakatan mereka. Luhan dengan berat hati pun berniat membalas salaman Hyoojo, sampai suara yang harusnya tak mendengar semua kesepakatan ini menginterupsi keduanya

"Kau tak akan pergi kemana-mana, dan aku tak akan pernah kembali padanya"

Sehun-… dengan wajah sangat kecewanya berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, menatap tak percaya ke arah Luhan yang tampak sangat syok melihat kehadiran Sehun, sementara Sehun, dilihat dari wajahnya yang kecewa dan tangannya yang mengepal menandakan kalau ia mendengar tawaran Luhan pada Hyoojo dari awal sampai kesepakatan itu dibuat. Itu artinya Sehun tak pernah keluar untuk membeli bubble tea Luhan.

"Sehun" gumam Luhan bergetar menatap Sehun yang sepertinya sangat kecewa

"Aku tidak tahu sebegitu besarnya keinginanmu untuk pergi dariku. Jika kau ingin aku menghilang dari hidupmu biarkan aku yang pergi! kau tak boleh pergi… tidak lagi" Sehun sedikit berteriak membuat Luhan berkaca-kaca menyesal dan benar-benar takut dengan ucapan Sehun yang terlihat sangat marah

"Sehunnie aku-….."

"Aku sudah menelpon Kai dan Chanyeol, mereka akan menjemputmu disini. Aku pergi"

Sehun beranjak meninggalkan restaurant tersebut meninggalkan Luhan yang tampak terpukul dan Hyoojo yang merasa suasana ini bisa membunuhnya kapan saja. Dan Luhan berani bertaruh kalau dia melihat Sehun menghapus cepat sesuatu yang jatuh membasahi pipinya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

_**tobecontinued..**_

* * *

.

_aduh...perang dingin never ending nya kapan selesai si Hun? Han? #tanyaauthor ;p.._

_._

_karena chap ini ga panjang, dibalasnya lewat MIT sam Last Hope yang bakal segera diupdate yak.. :)_

_._

_last, Happy reading and review... _


	21. Chapter 21

**The Death Fourth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s)**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**flashback**_

_"Kau mau bicara apa? Memintaku untuk tidak mengganggu Sehun? Kau tahu kan itu percu.."_

_"Sebaliknya" Luhan memotong ucapan Hyoojo membuatnya terdiam sementara_

_"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung_

_"Apa kau masih mencintainya? Maksudku…benar-benar mencintainya?" Tanya Luhan bergetar menatap Hyoojo yang masih kelihatan bingung namun tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya dengan tawaran Luhan_

_"Tentu saja, kami hampir menjadi sepasang suami-istri kalau saja ayahnya tak mengganggu. Tentu saja aku mencintainya" balasnya tanpa ragu sedikitpun pada Luhan_

_"Bukan karena kau menganggapku sainganmu kan?" Luhan kembali bertanya menatap Hyoojo_

_"Dulu saat fisikmu tak cacat kau sainganku. Tapi melihat kondisimu sekarang, aku rasa kau bukan sainganku. Lama kelamaan Sehun akan jenuh dan bosan merawatmu, saat itu tiba aku yang ada untuknya" jawabnya menghina Luhan membuat Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya_

_"Kau benar.. dia akan bosan dan meninggalkanku pada akhirnya, jadi sebelum aku merasakan sakit lagi. Aku mengijinkanmu mendekatinya lagi, buatlah dia mencintaimu lagi, aku akan membantu dengan tak merespon apapun yang dia berikan atau katakan padaku, dia akan kesal dan bosan dan tak lama meninggalkanku"_

_Luhan dengan seluruh skenarionya memberitahu Hyoojo yang tampak sangat tertarik dengan tawaran Luhan "Apa benar kau tidak akan menggangguku dan Sehun selama masa pendekatanku?" tanya Hyoojo memastikan Luhan tak asal bicara_

_"Benar" balas Luhan yang mulai mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena rencananya ini memungkinkan hubungannya dengan Sehun benar-benar berakhir._

_"Apa jaminan kalau kau tak akan mengganggu kami? Karena menurutku jika kau masih berada di sekitar Sehun, dia akan tetap memprioritaskanmu" Hyoojo membawa rencana Luhan semakin jauh dari perkiraan Luhan sendiri._

_Luhan mengerti arah pembicaraan Hyoojo, dia ingin ketika dirinya mendekati Sehun dirinya tak berada di sekitar Sehun. Luhan tidak tahu apakah keputusannya kali ini benar atau tidak, tapi dia memang tidak bisa berada di sekitar Sehun lagi. Jauh didalam hatinya dia masih merasa kecewa karena wanita didepannya ini merupakan salah satu alasan kenapa dirinya bisa duduk di kursi roda seperti sekarang ini._

_Luhan menatap Hyoojo dengan mata berkaca dan dengan sisa keyakinan yang dimiliki Luhan menjawab "Baiklah kalau ini maumu… Aku akan pergi" ujarnya bergetar membuat Hyoojo tersenyum puas._

_"Baiklah. Kita sepakat" Hyoojo mengajak Luhan bersalaman sebagai tanda kesepakatan mereka. Luhan dengan berat hati pun berniat membalas salaman Hyoojo, sampai suara yang harusnya tak mendengar semua kesepakatan ini menginterupsi keduanya_

_"Kau tak akan pergi kemana-mana, dan aku tak akan pernah kembali padanya"_

_Sehun-… dengan wajah sangat kecewanya berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, menatap tak percaya ke arah Luhan yang tampak sangat syok melihat kehadiran Sehun, sementara Sehun, dilihat dari wajahnya yang kecewa dan tangannya yang mengepal menandakan kalau ia mendengar tawaran Luhan pada Hyoojo dari awal sampai kesepakatan itu dibuat. Itu artinya Sehun tak pernah keluar untuk membeli bubble tea Luhan._

_"Sehun" gumam Luhan bergetar menatap Sehun yang sepertinya sangat kecewa_

_"Aku tidak tahu sebegitu besarnya keinginanmu untuk pergi dariku. Jika kau ingin aku menghilang dari hidupmu biarkan aku yang pergi! kau tak boleh pergi… tidak lagi" Sehun sedikit berteriak membuat Luhan berkaca-kaca menyesal dan benar-benar takut dengan ucapan Sehun yang terlihat sangat marah_

_"Sehunnie aku-….."_

_"Aku sudah menelpon Kai dan Chanyeol, mereka akan menjemputmu disini. Aku pergi"_

_Sehun beranjak meninggalkan restaurant tersebut meninggalkan Luhan yang tampak terpukul dan Hyoojo yang merasa suasana ini bisa membunuhnya kapan saja. Dan Luhan berani bertaruh kalau dia melihat Sehun menghapus cepat sesuatu yang jatuh membasahi pipinya._

**_End of flashback_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Sehun akan pulang Lu, kau tidurlah sekarang" Chanyeol membujuk Luhan yang sedari tadi keras kepala menunggu Sehun pulang. Luhan benar-benar ketakutan kalau Sehun serius dengan ucapannya dan pergi darinya.

Luhan sudah berada dirumah sejak sore, tak lama Sehun pergi Kai dan Chanyeol datang menjemputnya dan mengernyit cemas saat mengetahui Luhan bersama Hyoojo dan keduanya tampak seperti bertengkar karena Luhan sudah berusaha untuk keluar dari restaurant dengan mendorong kursi rodanya sendiri sampai Chanyeol mengambil alih dan meminta Luhan untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi

"Bagaimana kalau Sehun tidak pulang" katanya cemas menatap Chanyeol

"Itu salahmu karena terus-terusan ingin pergi dari kami" Kai menyela dan sedikit marah karena alasan mereka tak jadi makan siang bersama adalah Sehun mendengar ucapan Luhan yang meminta Hyoojo untuk kembali padanya dan lebih kesalnya lagi saat Luhan menyetujui untuk kembali pergi meninggalkan mereka

"Kai" Chanyeol memperingati Kai agar tak emosi didepan Luhan

"Kenapa? Aku benar kan? Kita sudah menyesal dan akan melakukan apa saja asal dia memaafkan kita. Tapi dia selalu saja merencanakan pergi dari kita. Mungkin benar kalau kita semua tak akan bisa bersama lagi" kai setengah berteriak masih emosi namun enggan menatap Luhan

"Sialan! Aku bilang diam" Chanyeol menghampiri Kai dan mencengkram erat kerah baju Kai bersiap memukulnya kalau Kai masih terus mengoceh tak jelas

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan hah?" tantang Kai membuat Chanyeol semakin geram dan bersiap memukul wajahnya

"HENTIKAN!" Luhan berteriak tak kalah marah dengan kedua temannya yang sedang bersitegang saat ini "AKU BUKAN INGIN PERGI DARI KALIAN, AKU INGIN SEMBUH BARU KEMBALI PADA KALIAN. AKU TIDAK MAU MENYUSAHKAN KALIAN KARENA AKU CACAT" jeritnya yang diiringi isakan tersedu.

Luhan sudah tak berniat menyembunyikan apa-apa lagi,memang benar keinginannya pergi bukan untuk selamanya. Dia tidak mempunyai keluarga yang mengurusnya jika dia sedang sakit, dia hanya punya ketiga temannya. Tapi ketika ketiga temannya memandangnya dengan tatapan iba ada sesuatu dari Luhan yang menolak untuk menerima tatapan itu, sehingga dia mulai memutuskan semuanya sendiri. Tapi tentu saja semua keputusan yang Luhan buat dengan emosi selalu gagal pada akhirnya.

"Lu" gumam Kai yang merasa sangat tolol karena mengira Luhan masih sangat egois tak mau memaafkan mereka semua

Sementara Kai dan Chanyeol menatap terkejut pada pernyataan Luhan yang begitu membuat keduanya semakin merasa bersalah. Mereka pikir Luhan masih tidak memaafkan mereka, namun kenyataan yang mereka terima adalah Luhan tak mau menyusahkan mereka membuat keduanya hanya bisa menatap sosok yang sedang bergetar itu dari tempat mereka sekarang

Kai melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol dan berjalan cepat ke arah Luhan yang kini menatap kosong padanya "Aku minta maaf Lu, aku-.. Aku hanya emosi mendengar kau akan pergi lagi, kami harus berbuat apa agar kau yakin kami tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan keadaanmu. Kami akan selalu menyayangi Luhan yang berlarian dengan lincahnya atau Luhan yang hanya duduk di kursi roda. Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan kedua Luhan kami. Tapi aku mohon jangan menyiksa kami dengan mengatakan ingin terus pergi Lu" Kai menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara paha Luhan dan bergetar menyesal karena menuduh Luhan dengan bodohnya.

Luhan tersenyum menyadari kalau dia memang merindukan teman-temannya, kekonyolan mereka terutama Kai dan Chanyeol yang selalu menggodanya, dia merindukan keributan dirumah mereka, bukan keributan yang menegangkan, hanya keributan yang berisi tawa didalamnya.

Dia menatap Chanyeol, sosok yang selalu bersabar padanya bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu, dibandingkan dengan Sehun dan Kai, Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak pernah membentaknya dan yang paling jarang marah padanya.

Kemudian dia beralih ke Kai yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya, bergetar dan terus menggumamkan maaf, membuat Luhan sedikit merasa bersalah namun lega mengetahui kalau bukan dirinyalah satu-satunya yang menderita dengan hubungan mereka semua belakangan ini.

"Bantu aku untuk bisa berjalan dan setelahnya aku memaafkan kalian" gumam Luhan tersenyum dan mulai membuka dirinya lagi pada teman-temannya.

Kai yang mendengarnya terdiam sejenak dan kemudian menatap Luhan berharap kalau dirinya tak salah dengar "Kau bilang apa?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan

"Buat aku kembali berjalan, dan setelah itu aku memaafkan kalian terutama kau" Luhan mengulang dan menjitak pelan kepala Kai membuat Kai dan Chanyeol luar biasa bahagia mendengarnya.

Grep!

Kai tiba-tiba memeluk erat Luhan sambil tertawa senang "Pasti… pasti kami akan membantumu kembali berjalan, iya kan yeol" katanya masih memeluk Luhan bertanya pada Chanyeol yang tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Kai dan Luhan dan mengusak pelan rambut Luhan yang sedang dipeluk Kai "Tentu.. Kami akan melakukan apapun untuk kesembuhanmu" ujarnya tersenyum menatap Luhan yang juga tersenyum sambil bergumam "terimakasih" pada Kai dan Chanyeol

Cklek!

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan sosok yang ditunggu Luhan sedari tadi terlihat masuk kedalam rumah dengan wajahnya yang terlihat berantakan

"Sehun" Luhan memanggil kekasihnya yang terlihat membawa beberapa kantong belanja di kedua tangannya

"Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya pada Luhan dengan nada yang sangat dingin namun masih menyiratkan rasa pedulinya

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya berniat mendekati Sehun namun prianya seolah mengabaikan usaha Luhan yang ingin bicara padanya

"Kau darimana?" Tanya Kai mendekati Sehun dan sedikit mengisyaratkan kalau Luhan sudah menunggunya dari tadi "Hanya membeli beberapa perlengkapan" balas Sehun meletakkan belanjaannya di meja dapur dan mulai memilah-milah dan memisahkan barangnya

"Perlengkapan apa? Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol membantu Luhan mendorong kursi rodanya mendekati Sehun dan bertanya pada temannya yang tampak sedang tidak dalam moodnya untuk berbicara

"Ini perlengkapan Luhan, bukankah kita semua akan ke Gyeongju besok. Siapkan diri kalian, aku lelah dan ingin tidur" gumamnya berjalan ke arah Luhan dan Chanyeol, "Kau tidurlah" katanya pada Luhan tanpa menatapnya hanya memegang kepala Luhan sedikit mengusaknya

"yeol, bawa Luhan kekamarnya" pinta Sehun dan tak lama ia pergi menaiki tangga menuju kekamarnya.

Luhan sangat lega mengetahui Sehun tak pergi meninggalkannya, namun takia pungkiri kalau perubahan sikap Sehun menandakan kalau kekasihnya masih kecewa dengan apa yang sudah dirinya lakukan sore ini. Luhan menatap punggung Sehun yang sedang menaiki tangga dan tak lama hilang saat Sehun memasuki kamarnya "Maaf Sehunnie" gumam Luhan yang terdengar oleh Kai dan Chanyeol

"Dia tidak marah Lu, Sehun tidak pernah bicara pada siapapun saat marah, tapi dia bicara padamu. Beri dia waktu hmm.. wajar jika dia seperti itu kan?" Chanyeol berjongkok didepan Luhan memberi pengertian pada Luhan yang hanya bisa diam tak menjawab.

Chanyeol benar mengatakan kalau Sehun tak pernah bicara saat dia marah, kenyataan dia menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dan memintanya untuk tidur adalah tanda kalau dia tidak marah. Tapi ada yang lebih membuat Luhan takut, Sehun yang kecewa adalah Sehun yang tak pernah ia ingin lihat lagi. Karena jika Sehun kecewa itu tandanya kau berhasil membuatnya hancur berkeping dan membentuk seamcam trauma untuk Sehun sendiri.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan paginya Luhan dan yang lainnya tampak bersiap untuk pergi ke acara pernikahan Yoochun, Kai dan Chanyeol membantu Luhan bersiap sementara Sehun, dia masih menghindari Luhan dan bicara dengan Luhan apabila Luhan bertanya atau jika ada sesuatu yang harus dikatakan.'

Seperti saat ini, Luhan tengah berada sendirian di ruang tengah. Kai dan Chanyeol sedang menjemput Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, sementara Sehun masih sibuk memasukkan barang-barang milik Luhan dan yang lainnya kedalam mobil. Sepanjang persiapan itu, Sehun hanya sesekali bertanya pada Luhan jika terlihat Luhan ingin buang air kecil atau bosan dan ingin menonton televisi

"Sehunna" Luhan memulai percakapannya berharap Sehun sudah mau menanggapinya

"Ya.. Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun yang masih memasukkan keperluan Luhan kedalam backpack miliknya

"Aku menyesal" lirih Luhan menundukkan kepalanya

"Menyesal kenapa? Ah.. Karena perjanjian dengan Hyoojo?" tebak Sehun terdengar sarkatis

"Umhh aku hanya putus asa" balasnya menyesal dan berusaha mendekati Sehun yang masih menyibukkan diri

Sehun menyerah dan memutuskan untuk meladeni Luhan, dia kemudian berjongkok didepan Luhan yang sudah berusaha mendekatinya dengan susah payah "Menyesal kenapa? Ah… Apa karena kau cacat? Kau lupa kenapa kau bisa duduk disini? Itu karena aku.. Jadi jika harus ada yang menyesal.. aku orangnya" balas Sehun tegas tak terbantahkan membuat Luhan semakin merasa bersalah dan bodoh karena tindakannya

Luhan menggeleng cepat, takut keadaan semakin memburuk "Bukan itu maksudku"

"Tapi itu maksudku" ujar Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan

"Sehunnie" lirih Luhan yang tampak putus asa menjelaskan maksudnya

"Jawab aku, apa kau benar-benar ingin pergi dariku?"

"Tidak!" balas Luhan terdengar takut

"Kalau begitu berhenti melarikan diri, aku lelah mengejarmu jika kau terus berlari" gumamnya terdengar putus asa karena sikap Luhan belakangan ini

"Maafkan aku" lirih Luhan menyesal

"Kau tidak salah, aku yang salah. Ayo kita berangkat, mereka sudah menunggu kita" Sehun mendorong kursi roda Luhan dan mengambil bacpack kemudian menuju mobilnya

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Luhan mendongak ke arah Sehun

Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya "Marah? Aku tak punya hak itu lagi selama kau masih duduk di kursi roda. Tidak..Aku tidak marah…. Aku hanya sedikit kecewa" gumamnya menggendong Luhan masuk kedalam mobil, kemudian dia melipat kursi roda Luhan dan memasukkannya ke jok belakang mobilnya, dan setelahnya hanya keheningan yang menemani sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke Gyeongju, karena ternyata Kai dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membawa mobil mereka masing-masing, dan sepanjang perjalanan itupula Luhan mengepalkan tangannya menahan air matanya yang sudah siap jatuh, karena sangat kesal dengan sikap bodohnya yang membuat Sehun kecewa seperti sekarang ini.

**..**

…

…

Setelah menempuh perjalanan membosankan yang sangat mencekam karena keduanya hanya diam tak bicara dan membutuhkan beberapa jam dari Seoul ke Gyeongju, Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya tiba di hotel tempat pernikahan Yoochun dan Junsu diselenggarakan. Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya, kemudian membawa Luhan ke lobi utama, dan sepertinya kedatangan mereka tengah dinanti oleh semua temannya.

"Lu, akhirnya kau datang. Aku pikir kau tersesat" Yoochun yang paling menanti kedatangan Luhan langsung menghampiri Luhan dan menggantikan posisi Sehun mendorong kursi roda Luhan

"Aku pesan kamarku sendiri" Sehun yang sepertinya masih tak berniat banyak bicara menuju resepsionis dan memesan kamarnya, tak lama dia naik kedalam lift meninggalkan teman-temannya di lobi. Kai dan Chanyeol sedikit mendengus dengan sikap Sehun dan menyusul temannya itu untuk sedikit berbicara dengannya

"Perasaanku saja atau kau dan Sehun memang semakin parah" Kyungsoo yang bertanya menghampiri Luhan dan Yoochun

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun sedikit berjongkok memastikan Luhan baik-baik saja

"Entahlah" gumam Luhan berkaca menatap ketiga temannya yang tampak bingung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sehun sampai dikamarnya dan segera masuk kedalamnya, namun belum sempat pintu menutup Kai dan Chanyeol menerobos masuk dengan sedikit terburu-buru

"Sikapmu bisa membuat Luhan pergi kalau seperti ini terus" Kai berjalan mendahului Sehun agar si pemilik wajah dingin ini melihat kepadanya

"Dan tentu saja kami tak akan membiarkan Luhan pergi… Tidak lagi" katanya menambahkan membuat Sehun menatap dingin padanya

"Menyingkir dari jalanku. Aku lelah" gumamnya masih bersabar menghadap Kai

"Kau tak boleh tidur disini, kau pikir Luhan akan tidur dengan siapa nantinya?" balas Kai masih keras kepala

"Kalau kau meminta Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun untuk menemaninya aku keberatan. Aku dan Chanyeol, kami ingin sekamar dengan kekasih kami. Tapi kalau kau tetap tidur disini, Luhan akan tidur denganku mau tak mau." Katanya sedikit takut melihat Sehun yang benar-benar menyeramkan

"Berisik." Sehun memegang kerah Kai dan sedikit mendorongnya membuat Kai terhuyung ke arah Chanyeol "Ish! Dasar albino." Cibir Kai tak terima

"Kalian keluarlah, aku akan bergabung saat makan malam" Sehun sudah merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya dan memilih mengabaikan Kai dan Chanyeol yang masih mengusiknya

"Tapi kau tak boleh begini terus pada Luhan" Kai masih sedikit mengganggu Sehun dengan duduk disamping Sehun yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya

"Kai benar Sehunna. Luhan bisa beranggapan kalau kau tak mempedulikannya lagi." Chanyeol membenarkan semua ucapan Kai

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Luhan tidak akan sepenuhnya sadar jika aku terus mengalah." Ujar Sehun sedikit menggumam karena suaranya teredam oleh bantal yang ia gunakan.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya keduanya bingung

"Aku tahu Luhanku lebih dari kalian.. Pergilah..Kalian mengganggu." Sehun menendang bokong Kai hingga ia terjatuh

"HAHAHAHA" membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau menertawakan Kai

"Astaga anak ini! Kau benar manusia super kejam. Aku heran kenapa Luhan bisa menyukaimu" gerutu Kai membalas Sehun dengan melempar bantal yang ikut terjatuh dengannya baru saja

"Cepat pergi." Sehun dengan suara super dinginnya kembali mengusir Kai dan Chanyeol yang sangat berisik mengganggunya

"Pokonya nanti malam kau tidur dengan Luhan. Awas kalau kau membiarkan luluku sendirian" geram Kai meninggalkan Sehun yang kini menatap tajam pada Chanyeol yang masih sibuk tertawa

"Iya iya aku pergi.. Ingat kau dengan Luhan nanti malam." Chanyeol juga mengingatkan Sehun yang tak menjawab apa-apa dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara bantal

Setelah memastikan Kai dan Chanyeol pergi, Sehun membalikan badannya dan bersandar di kedua tangannya yang dilipat dan diletakkan di belakang kepalanya "Tentu saja aku yang tidur dengan Luhan. Kalian pikir aku idiot" gumam Sehun dan tak lama memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Ataga Lulu! Kau benar-benar datang"

Kim Junsu, sang mempelai yang merupakan teman sekaligus saingan Luhan saat kecil berteriak histeris melihat kedatangan Luhan yang sedang bersama calon suaminya

"Halo bebek buruk rupa" sapa Luhan sedikit melupakan kesedihannya karena Sehun saat bertemu teman kecilnya

"Lu kau kenapa duduk di kursi roda? Ada apa denganmu?" Junsu sedikit berjongkok dan memastikan kalau Luhan baik-baik saja

"Iya aku mengalami musibah. Aku tidak bisa berjalan" lirih Luhan yang semakin tak yakina kan dirinya sendiri

"Apa cacat selamanya?" Tanya Junsu sedikit bergetar

"Astaga sayang.. Luhan akan kembali berjalan, jangan bicara yang tak perlu" kesal Yoochun menyudahi ucapan tak penting calon istrinya

"Benarkah Lu?" Tanya Junsu memastikan

"Iya tentu saja benar. Terus saja hanya menyapa Luhan." Sindir Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mulai sebal pada Junsu yang tak menganggap kehadiran keduanya

"Baekie.. Kyungiee" pekik Junsu yang langsung menghambur memeluk kedua sahabatnya yang lain "Astaga kalian semakin cantik saja." Junsu mencubit gemas pipi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersamaan

"Kami semakin charming setiap hari." Kyungsoo mengoreksi Junsu membuat Junsu terkekeh

"Tapi kalian belum laku. Ck… memalukan." Sindir Junsu membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membelalak tak percaya

"Yak!" teriak keduanya bersamaan membuat Luhan dan Yoochun tak bisa menahan tawanya

"Kenapa berteriak? Kalau aku salah buktikan! Mana calon suami kalian..bwee." Junsu kembali mencibir Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

"Kami akan segera menyusulmu." Baekhyun dengan suara percaya dirinya membalas cibiran Junsu

"Benarkah? Memang ada yang mau menikahi kalian?" Junsu menaik turunkan kedua alisnya menggoda Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

"Tentu saja ada." Wajah Kyungsoo memerah karena kesal digoda Junsu

"Dengan siapa?" Junsu kembali menantang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

"Dengan kami tentu saja"

Dua suara menginterupsi pertengkaran konyol kekasih mereka dengan calon istri Yoochun itu. Junsu menoleh ke belakang dan sedikit mengernyit bingung saat kedua pria yang tinggi badannya melebihi calon suaminya berdiri disamping Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

"Kalian siapa?" tanyanya mengernyit bingung

"Aku calon suami Baekhyun." Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke pelukannya membuat kekasihnya ini sedikit merona

"Apa? Kau juga bertanya aku siapa?" Kai bertanya pada Junsu yang kini melihat ke arahnya "Tentu saja aku calon suami Kyungsoo." Katanya yang juga membawa Kyungsoo ke pelukannya

Junsu kemudian berjalan ke arah Luhan untuk memastikan kebenarannya pada satu-satunya pria polos yang ada disini saat ini

"Lu, apa benar yang mereka katakana?" Junsu berjongkok didepan Luhan yang masih sibuk tertawa

"Luuuuu~" rengek Junsu merasa seperti orang bodoh

"Araseo..araseo.. Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka calon suami Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, karena yang aku tahu saat ini mereka hanya kekasih Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo." Ujar Luhan tambah menambahkan atau mengurangi kebenaran ucapannya

"Malang sekali nasib Baekie dan Kyungie. Kekasih Baekie seperti troll, kekasih Kyungie seperti panic gosong" kekeh Junsu terdengar oleh Kai dan Chanyeol

"YAK!" Kai dan Chanyeol berteriak membuat Junsu tiba-tiba terdiam karena kaget

"Jangan membentak calon istriku idiot." Desis Yoochun langsung memeluk Junsu yang tampak terkejut karena Kai dan Chanyeol berteriak

"Hahaha rasakan kalau Yoochunku marah." Junsu bersorak gembira di pelukan calon suaminya

"Yoochun tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Kai." Kyungsoo membanggakan Kai membuat Yoochun mendelik ke arahnya

"Penghianat" gumam Yoochun mencibir Kyungsoo

Dan ketiga pasangan itu pun masih terus saling mengejek mengabaikan satu-satunya pria yang tak didampingi kekasihnya yang hanya diam dan hanya bisa menatap iri kepada teman-temannya

Tak lama Yoosu, Kaisoo dan Baekyeol pun tertawa karena menyadari kebodohan mereka yang saling mengejek. Sampai mata Kai tak sengaja melihat Luhan yang sudah tak fokus bersama mereka

"Aku bicara dengan Luhan dulu ya?" kai memberitahu Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti

"Kau lelah? Apa mau istirahat sekarang?" Tanya Kai menghampiri Luhan dan berjongkok didepannya

"Sehun mana?" Luhan menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi ingin ia tanyakan pada Kai dan Chanyeol

"Sehun sedang tidur sekarang, nanti malam dia menemuimu." Kai mengusak rambut Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum senang "Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan memastikan

"Benar Lu, sekarang kau istirahat ya"? pinta Kai dan Luhan mengangguk cepat

"Kalian berdua temani Luhan sampai jam makan malam nanti ya? Kalian juga harus istirahat kan? Nanti malam kau baru tidur denganku dan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol." Kai berbicara pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, keduanya pun mengangguk mengerti dan mengambil alih mendorong kursi roda Luhan berjalan mendului Kai dan Chanyeol yang membawakan barang Luhan

"Kamar kalian semua di lantai 8. Berdampingan" Yoochun yang sedang merangkul Junsu memberitahu Kai dan Chanyeol, keduanya pun mengangguk mengerti dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yoochun dan Junsu di ruang tunggu

"Baby, Sehun siapa?" Junsu bertanya pada Yoochun saat ketiga temannya dan kekasih mereka memasuki lift

"Kekasih Luhan, mereka sedang bertengkar sepertinya." Yoochun mengecup sayang Junsu memberitahu calon istrinya

"Pantas Luhan sedikit sedih, apa mereka baik-baik saja?" Junsu kembali bertanya

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja sayang, ayo kita menyambut tamu yang lain" Yoochun merengkuh pinggang Junsu dan bersiap untuk menyambut tamu-tamu mereka yang terus berdatangan untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahan mereka besok siang.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Lu, bersiaplah, kita akan turun makan malam." Kyungsoo memberitahu Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya berbaring di ranjang

"Aku masih kenyang." Gumamnya bersandar di tepi ranjang dan pura-pura sibuk bermain ponselnya

'Kau tetap harus turun. Ayo aku bantu bersiap." Baekhyun memegangi lengan Luhan sedikit menariknya

"Dibawah ramai, aku malu." Gumam Luhan sedikit merengek

"Bawakan aku makanan kesini saja ya..yaaa..aku mohon" pintanya memelas membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendengus sebal

"Ani. Kami akan memanggil Sehun kesini untuk menyeretmu kebawah." Kyungsoo memakai cardigannya dan siap untuk makan malam

"Iya, panggil Sehun" Luhan melonjak senang dengan ide Kyungsoo

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu disini ya." Keduanya menghela nafas dan meninggalkan Luhan yang sudah sedikit bersiap-siap menyambut kedatangan Sehun.

Sementara dikamar yang berbeda lima lantai dari kamar Luhan, pria yang tampan berwajah dingin yang kedatangannya ditunggu Luhan masih tertidur pulas di kasurnya, dia tidak bergeming sedikitpun walau ponselnya terus berbunyi yang menampilkan nama Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian.

Sampai akhirnya dia terbangun karena merasa haus dan membelalak kaget melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam. Dengan tergesa, Sehun mencuci mukanya dan segera berganti pakaian casual-elegan andalannya. Dia tidak memikirkan penampilannya sebenarnya, dia hanya ingin turun ke bawah dan segera menemui Luhan. Selesai merapikan rambutnya, Sehun turun tergesa mencari keberadaan teman-temannya.

"Kai!" Sehun berteriak melihat Kai yang sedang berbincang dengan beberapa orang yang tak ia kenal, kalau Sehun tebak itu adalah teman Kai yang kebetulan juga merupakan teman Yoochun

"Idiot! Kau darimana saja hah?" Kai sedikit berjengit kesal mencengkram lengan Sehun agak kasar

"Ish, aku ketiduran. Dimana yang lain? Luhan dimana?" Tanya Sehun tak berbasa-basi

"Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bilang dia menunggumu dikamar. Dia tidak mau turun kebawah karena malu." Kai memberitahunya

"Sehuna astaga! Kenapa kau baru muncul? Cepat susul Luhan, dia sudah menunggu dua jam. Bawa dia turun untuk makan malam." Chanyeol tak kalah gusarnya meminta Sehun untuk segera mengajak Luhan turun kebawah.

"Kenapa kalian membiarkannya menungguku sendirian." Geram Sehun yang takut kalau Luhan sudah pergi entah kemana karena berada sendirian dikamarnya

"Idiot!" umpatnya meninggalkan Kai dan Chanyeol yang menjadi tak tenang karena baru menyadari kemungkinan Luhan yang kembali berbuat nekat

"Kai ayo." Chanyeol sedikit menarik Kai memaksanya untuk mengikuti Sehun dan memastikan Luhan berada dikamarnya

Kai pun mengangguk dan mengikuti kedua temannya yang sudah sedikit berlari menuju lift

**..**

**..**

**..**

Cklek!

"Lu.."

Sehun tergesa memasuki kamar Luhan diikuti Kai dan Chanyeol dibelakangnya

"Luhan" Sehun sedikit menggeram panic mendapati Luhan tak ada dikasurnya

Dia semakin masuk kedalam kamar hotel masih diikuti Kai dan Chanyeol, sampai tangannya menghentikan Kai dan Chanyeol.

Keduanya pun bingung kenapa Sehun mencegah mereka sampai mata mereka menemukan alasan kenapa Sehun menghentikan mereka

Ketiga pasang mata itu sedang melihat sosok pria cantik mereka yang sedang menurunkan kedua kakinya dari kursi roda dan berpegangan pada tembok melangkah selangkah demi selangkah.

Dilihatnya Luhan yang sedikit meringis kesakitan di setiap dia melangkahkan kakinya bergantian berpegangan pada tembok "Kau bisa Lu, kau pasti bisa jalan lagi" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri terdengar oleh ketiga orang yang kini sedang memperhatikannya tak jauh dari Luhan berusaha berjalan.

"Kau hanya haus, tak perlu menyusahkan orang lain kau pasti bi…"

BRAK!

Belum sempat Luhan selesai berbicara, kakinya melemas membuatnya terjatuh cukup keras ke lantai, Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya menahan sakit tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Kai dan Chanyeol otomatis ingin menghampirinya tapi Sehun mencegahnya, dia menatap kedua temannya agar membiarkan Luhan mencoba lagi

Luhan memang kembali mencoba berdiri, disaat hampir berhasil berdiri dia kembali terjatuh mungkin karena dia lelah dan mulai merasa lemas di tubuhnya, saat itulah Sehun sedikit berlari dan menghampiri Luhan yang masih memejamkan erat matanya menahan sakit

"Sudah cukup mencobanya, kau bisa mencoba berjalan saat terapi lagi." Sehun mengelap keringat di wajah Luhan dan membawa Luhan ke gendongannya

Luhan perlahan membuka matanya dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Sehun disana, diapikir Sehun tidak jadi datang karena dia sudah menunggu dua jam dan Sehun tak kunjung datang kekamar mereka.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Luhan sedikit terengah

"Sejak kau jatuh dan mencoba berdiri lagi. Aku senang melihatmu berusaha." Katanya masih tetap datar memberitahu Luhan

"Kau membuat kami bangga Lu." Kai menghampiri Luhan yang sudah berbaring diranjang lagi

"Ini minumlah. Kau mau mengambil minum kan?" chanyeol menyerahkan segelas air putih pada Luhan, Luhan mengambil gelas dari Chanyeol dan meneguk habis airnya dengan cepat

"Kalian melihat aksi bodohku tadi?" kekeh Luhan yang baru menyadari ucapan Kai dan Chanyeol

"Ya kami lihat kau sedang berusaha dan kami senang mengetahui kau ingin sembuh. Kami akan terus membantumu hmm." Kai sedikit mengusak rambut Luhan membuat Luhan hanya diam tak menjawab apa-apa.

"Eh? Kita mau kemana?" pertanyaan Luhan teralihkan saat Sehun memakaikannya jaket tebal dan kembali menggendongnya ke kursi rodanya

"Kita makan. Mereka bilang kau menungguku, maaf tadi aku ketiduran." Gumam Sehun yang juga memakaikan syal untuk Luhan

"Aku pikir kau lupa aku menunggumu." Kekeh Luhan tersenyum pahit.

"Mungkin saja kalau kau masih keras kepala." Balas Sehun membuat Luhan seketika terdiam

"Jangan dengarkan Sehun, Lu. Dia tidak akan melupakanmu." Chanyeol mendelik kesal ke Sehun yang berbicara sembarangan

"Ayo kita makan." Kai menginterupsi dan mendorong kursi roda Luhan menuju tempat makan

"Apa tidak bisa makan dikamar saja?" Tanya Luhan mendongak kea rah Kai

"Kenapa? Kau sakit?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat "Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Kai bingung

"Aku malu." Lirih Luhan tak mau menatap Kai "Malu kenapa?" Kai kembali bertanya tak mengerti

"Dibawah banyak teman-teman Yoochun, aku takut mereka mengejekku dan membuat Yoochun juga kalian malu." Gumam Luhan menundukkan kepalanya

"Siapa yang berani mengejekmu akan menanggung akibatnya." Sehun menyela pernyataan tak masuk akal Luhan dan berjalan mendului ketiga temannya

Luhan sedikit tercengang menyadari kalau dia memiliki tiga pria yang emosinya sangat menakutkan jika menyangkut dirinya, terkadang Luhan merasa tak nyaman dengan sikap berlebihan ketiga temannya, namun disaat seperti ini, disaat keadaannya seperti ini. Dia memang membutuhkan sosok ketiga prianya untuk menjaganya, paling tidak untuk membuatnya terhindar dari ejekan orang lain.

"Aku benci mengakui ini Lu, tapi Sehun terlihat keren jika menyangkut dirimu." Chanyeol terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri

"Dan sialnya, dia selalu mengatakan hal yang benar. Tak heran kalau dia yang memimpin." Gumam Kai menimpali ucapan Chanyeol

Luhan mau tak mau pun tersenyum lega karena rasa khawatirnya tak berasan selama dia memiliki Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol di sekelilingnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan harinya, acara pernikahan Yoochun dan Junsu berjalan lancer dan penuh haru. Keduanya kini tengah bersiap mengucapkan janji sehidup semati dan mengikat janji mereka sebagai pasangan sehidup semati sampai akhir hayat mereka.

Luhan yang menjadi saksi dari pihak Junsu tengah berada di ruangan Junsu untuk memberikan selamat dan menemani temannya yang terlihat tegang ini, sementara semua teman-temannya sudah duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan untuk menjadi saksi saat janji suci diucapkan.

"Berhenti mondar-mandir seperti itu. Kau akan menikah bukan ikut perang" gerutu Luhan yang mulai jengah dengan Junsu yang terus mondar mandir sambil mengucapkan mantra tak jelas

"Ck! Kau akan merasakannya saat menikah nanti" cibir Junsu membuat Luhan terkekeh

"Paling tidak aku akan tetap tampan tak seperti bebek idiot sepertimu." Cibir Luhan tak mau kalah

"Diam kau rusa jelek." Balas Junsu tak mau kalah, masih mondar-mandir dan berkomat-kamit tak jelas

"Haah~.. Coba kau tak pernah datang dan pindah ke Gyeongju, pasti aku yang sedang bersiap menikah dengan Yoochun hari ini."

"LUHAN!" pekik Junsu menggeram kesal pada Luhan yang kini sedang tertawa terbahak

"HAHAHAHA" Luhan hanya bisa terus tertawa, sampai akhirnya dia berhasil menggapai Junsu dan memaksa Junsu berjongkok didepannya

"Ada apa?" gumamnya masih kesal pada Luhan

"Kau harus tenang kalau tak mau menghancurkan acara pernikahanmu sendiri." Luhan menggenggam erat tangan Junsu yang sudah keringat dingin

"Aku gugup" lirih Junsu yang hampir menangis dengan suara khasnya

"Aku tahu. Tapi setelah ini kau akan bahagia selamanya dengan Yoochun." Katanya membelai lembut pipi Junsu membuatnya sedikit tenang

"Gomawo Lu." Balas Junsu tersenyum dan sedang mencoba menetralkan nafasnya.

"Sayang , sudah waktunya." Ayah Junsu memberitahu Junsu.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk meyakinkan Junsu. Junsu perlahan mendekati ayahnya dan bersiap menuju altar dimana Yoochun telah menunggunya.

Sepeninggal Junsu dan ayahnya yang telah keluar dari ruan tunggu. Luhan termenung sendiri membayangkan betapa bahagianya Junsu yang pada akhirnya bersanding dengan Yoocun dengan ayahnya yang membawanya ke altar dengan penuh cinta.

"Mau sampai kapan disini? Kau tak ingin menyaksikan upacaranya?" suara dingin kekasihnya menginterupsi, membuat Luhan menghapus cepat air mata harunya dan menatap Sehun yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelan jas putihnya yang dipadu tuxedo merah sebagi pemanisnya

"Aku menunggu pasanganku menjemputku" katanya berusaha membuat suasana antara dirinya dan Sehun membaik, namun sepertinya percuma karena Sehun hanya berjalan datar menghampirinya dan langsung mendorong kursi roda Luhan keluar ruangan

"Kau tak perlu menungguku, aku sudah ada disampingmu selalu" gumam Sehun membuat Luhan yang tadinya sempat menelan senyum pahit merasa sangat hangat karena ucapan Sehun

"Gomawo" ujarnya, namun tentu saja tak ada balasan dari Sehun yang hanya diam mendengarkan.

_Dengan ini kalian dinyatakan resmi sebagai suami istri. Silakan mencium pasangan anda_

Terdengar suara pastur mensahkan pernikahan Yoochun dan Junsu saat Luhan yang baru tiba di taman belakang hotel dengan Sehun di belakangnya.

Sehun berhenti mendorong kursi roda Luhan, berniat menyaksikan betapa bahagianya Yoochun dan Junsu yang kini resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri dan sedang berbagi ciuman hangat sebagai ucapan syukur mereka karena telah dipersatukan.

"Aku mencintaimu" gumam Yoochun pada Junsu

"Aku mencintaimu" Junsu pun membalas ucapan cinta Yoochun saat ciuman mereka berakhir.

Terdengar tepukan meriah dari tamu undangan yang merasa haru dan ikut berbahagia untuk pasangan Yoochun dan Junsu yang baru saja resmi sebagai sepasang suami istri.

Dan seperti tamu undangan lain, Luhan dan Sehun juga tersenyum bahagia untuk acara pernikahan pertama yang mereka hadiri bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih, walau keduanya masih belum kembali seperti semula, paling tidak mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama melihat moment yang begitu membahagiakan ini.

**..**

…

**..**

Malam harinya semua tamu undangan menghadiri perayaan pesta pernikahan Yoochun dan Junsu yang digelar di taman belakang hotel dengan indah dan sangat elegan. Semua tamu dimanjakan dengan pemandangan Gyeongju di malam hari, gerimicik air mancur menambah suasana nyaman di pesta itu dan jangan lupakan kembang api yang cantik yang sengaja dinyalakan di sepanjang pesta menambah keindahan dan moment yang tak akan dilupakan oleh Yoochun dan Junsu sendiri.

"Kau mau makan apa? Nanti aku ambilkan. Kedua pasangan idiot itu tak berhenti makan sedari tadi." Sehun menunjuk ke arah Kaisoo dan Baekyeol yang mencoba seluruh makanan dengan lahapnya

"Aku tidak nafsu makan." Kekeh Luhan tertawa melihat tingkah teman-temannya yang seperti troll rakus. Tawa Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Sehun yang melihatnya dengan tatapan galak karena ia bilang tak nafsu makan

"Umm.. aku mau pasta." Katanya cepat membuat Sehun tersenyum menang

"Baiklah tunggu disini, aku akan mengambilkan porsi besar untukmu." Sehun sedikit mengusak rambut Luhan dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang terkekeh karena Sehun mulai seperti Sehunnya yang dulu, yang bersikap dingin tapi mengatur karena sangat peduli padanya

Luhan memainkan ponselnya sambil menunggu kedatangan Sehun sampai saat dia bosan dan lebih memilih melihat betapa bahagianya Yoochun dan Junsu yang sedang diberikan ucapan selamat oleh teman dan kerabatnya, Luhan pun diam-diam mengambil moment Yoochun dan Junsu yang sedang tertawa dengan ponselnya.

Klik!

Luhan tersenyum puas melihat hasil jepretan ponselnya yang begitu bagus menurutnya, Luhan akan kembali mengambil foto Yoochun dan Junsu sampai matanya mengernyit melihat sosok yang sepertinya ia kenal. Tapi sosok itu terlihat memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan kacamata dan topi yang sedikit diturunkan agar wajahnya tak terlihat "Yunho?" gumam Luhan sangat yakin kalau yang duduk di pojokan taman dengan pakaian serba hitam adalah Yunho

Karena penasaran, akhirnya Luhan menjalankan kursi rodanya menggunakan tangannya. Dia sudah akan memanggil Yunho sampai sedetik kemudian matanya membelalak, membeku terkejut menyadari kalau Yunho tak datang sendirian, dia bersama Joon, Kikwang, TOP dan Siwon tapi yang membuatnya sangat terkejut adalah mereka bersama seseorang yang kematiannya adalah salah satu tujuan Luhan bertahan hingga sekarang.

Luhan memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya, tapi semakin dia mendekat kerumunan disana semakin tak terlihat karena para tamu yang terus berdatangan. Luhan terus berusaha semakin mendekat sampai sosok Yunho dan yang lain tiba-tiba menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan sosok yang sangat ingin Luhan bunuh yang kini sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya erat sampai sosok itu membuat gerakan membunuh menggunakan tangannya yang dia gerakan di lehernya, kemudian dia pergi begitu saja "Jeon Jeongguk" geramnya mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan merutuki kondisinya yang sama sekali tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kepala Luhan berdenyut sakit menebak dan mengira-ngira apa yang dilakukan Yunho dan teman-temannya bersama Jungkook. Dia menjadi semakin tak yakin jika itu Yunho dan teman-temannya, dia kemudian dengan cepat menghubungi kelima temannya tapi tak ada satupun yang mengangkat ponsel Luhan

"Luhann!"

Luhan menoleh karena ada yang memanggil namanya dan tersenyum mendapati hyungnya yang tampan yang sepertinya baru tiba yang memanggilnya

"Jongie hyung" sapa Luhan dan kemudian sedikit menggerakan kursi rodanya ke arah Joongki yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya

"Kekasihmu sedang uring-uringan mencarimu dan kau disini, anak nakal." Katanya terkekeh memberitahu Luhan kalau Sehun sedang berteriak memanggil dan mencarinya

"Dia menjadi sedikit berlebihan." Balas Luhan yang memang melihat sosok kekasihnya yang sedang mencari Luhan di kerumunan

"Dia menjadi berlebihan karena kau terus meninggalkannya. Aku juga akan seperti itu jika kekasihku memiliki sifat sepertimu." Joongki berjongkok didepan Luhan dan mengoreksi Luhan

"Ck! Sejak kapan kau membelanya?" cibir Luhan

"Sejak dia bilang padaku beberapa menit yang lalu untuk tidak kembali membawamu pergi" balas Joongki yang kini mendorong kursi roda Luhan ke arah Sehun

"Kalian sudah sangat akrab sepertinya"

"Ya, karena kau adik kecil" katanya tertawa membuat Luhan berhenti bertanya

"Kapan kau sampai disini hyung?"

"Aku sudah di Seoul kemarin malam. Tapi baru sempat kesini karena banyak urusan" katanya memberitahu Luhan "Oh begitu. Kau harus cepat-cepat memiliki pendamping" kekehnya menasihati Joongki

"Kau saja yang mendampingiku." Katanya membalas menggoda Luhan membuat Luhan mendongak dan menatapnya tak percaya

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin membuatku mati karena terus mencarimu?"

Sehun yang melihat Luhan sedang mendekat ke arahnya dengan tiba-tiba berlari dan berjongkok menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mematikannya

"Maaf." Lirih Luhan tak berani menatap Sehun

"Kenapa kau ada disana? Siapa yang mengajakmu?" tanya Sehun masih tak habis pikir

"Aku melihat…"

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan" katanya memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu Sehun apa yang dilihatnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Yunho dan yang lainnya sesampainya di Seoul nanti.

"Kalian disini? Ayo kita kesana. Yoochun meminta kita untuk foto bersama" Kyungsoo sedikit berlari menghampiri Sehun, Luhan dan Joongki berada

"TIDAK MAU!" kata Luhan berteriak cepat

"Kenapa tak mau?" Sehun kembali mendelik tajam ke Luhan

"Aku malu Sehunna. Aku tak mau ada di album pernikahan Yoochun dengan kursi roda" rengek Luhan namun diabaikan Sehun yang sedang mendorongnya ke tempat pemotretan membuat Kyungsoo dan Joongki hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan bodoh Sehun yang terus memaksa Luhan dan Luhan yang terus merengek.

Karena tak punya pilihan lain, Luhan akhirnya melakukan foto bersama dengan teman-temannya. Awalnya dia menggerutu namun karena Yoochun mengatakan dia tidak akan menikah dua kali, maka Luhan tersenyum dan mulai menikmati sesi foto bersama teman-temannya yang memang tak akan terjadi dua kali.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan harinya mereka semua sudah kembali ke Seoul, Luhan memulai paginya dengan sibuk menghubungi Yunho dan yang lainnya, namun dia menggerutu kesal karena tak ada satupun dari kelima temannya yang mengangkat telponnya.

"Kai, Sehun dimana?" Luhan bertanya pada Kai yang sedang menyuapi Monggu dan Janggu

"Di garasi sedang mengutak atik mobilmu." Katanya menjawab Luhan

"Aku kan sudah tak bisa memakai mobil, kenapa dia repot-repot" gumam Luhan menggerakan kursi rodanya menuju garasi mobil

"Sehunnie." Luhan memanggil Sehun yang sepertinya sedang berada di bawah mobil, mengecek mobil Luhan "Sehunnie aku memanggilmu." Katanya sedikit berteriak

"Aku dengar. Ada apa hmm."dan benar saja Sehun keluar dari bawah mobil dengan wajah berantakan penuh oli dan keringat

"Mobilku kenapa?" tanya Luhan bingung

"Aku hanya mengecek, nanti sewaktu-waktu kau berjalan, mobilmu sudah siap digunakan." Katanya berdiri dan mengelap tangannya dan menghampiri Luhan

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun berjongkok didepan Luhan

"Ummhh.. apa kau tahu dimana Yunho dan yang lain? mereka tak menjawab telponku?"

Sehun mengernyit bingung karena tumben sekali Luhan bertanya tentang Yunho dan yang lain "Aku hanya ingin tahu." Luhan menambahkan kalimatnya saat Sehun menunjukkan tampang menyelidiknya

"Umm…Entahlah, terakhir bertemu mereka seminggu yang lalu. Mereka bilang memang mereka mempunyai pekerjaan. Tapi aku tidak banyak bertanya karena saat itu kau sedang marah" katanya mengingatkan Luhan

"Pekerjaan apa?" Luhan bertanya penasaran

"Entahlah Lu. Nanti mereka juga kembali. Sekarang kau bersiaplah" Sehun membantu Luhan mendorong kursi rodanya menuju kedalam rumah mereka

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya mendongak ke arah Sehun

"Terapi tentu saja" Balas Sehun tersenyum memberitahu, Luhan yang memang sudah berniat untuk sembuh hanya mengangguk menyetujui untuk melakukan terapinya secara rutin.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sebulan telah berlalu dengan cepat, kondisi Luhan masih sama walau sudah menjalani berbagai rangkaian terapi untuk kakinya, tapi Luhan yang sekarang adalah Luhan yang mempunyai semangat untuk bisa kembali berjalan, dia tidak peduli berapa kali dia harus terapi karena yang penting untuknya sekarang adalah dia berusaha dan teman-temannya senang melihatnya bersemangat untuk sembuh.

Seperti sekarang misalnya, hari ini adalah hari Luhan kembali dijadwalkan terapi, tapi khusus hari ini hanya Kai yang mengantarnya bertemu dengan Heechul. Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang ada pekerjaan di dua tempat yang berbeda. Chanyeol ditantang berjudi oleh bandar Hongkong seperti biasa sementara Sehun mengantar paket pesanan untuk mafia Cina yang memesan perlengkapan senjata kelas atas yang harus diantarkan ke Busan kemarin sore. Sehun akan pulang malam ini sementara Chanyeol baru sampai rumah besok malam.

"Kau mau langsung istirahat?" Kai mendorong kursi roda Luhan masuk kedalam rumah

"Sudah mau jam makan malam. Nanti saja sekalian menunggu Sehun pulang." Balas Luhan

"Baiklah, kita buat ramen saja ya? Diluar hujan deras, pasti tidak ada yang mau delivery." Kekeh Kai bersandar di sofa dan merebahkan dirinya.

"Hmm..setu-"

"ASTAGA KAI! MONGGU KENAPA?" Luhan membelalak kaget saat melihat anjing kesayangan Kai terkapar lemah di lantai dengan mulutnya yang penuh busa

Kai yang mendengar pekikan Luhan langsung berdiri dan sama terkejutya melihat anjing peliharaannya terlihat sangat lemas.

"Mongguya." Kai mengguncangkan anjingnya pelan namun Monggu tak menjawab karena memang sudah terkapar lemas

"Kai cepat bawa ke rumah sakit. Sepertinya dia keracunan makanannya." Luhan memekik panik dan meminta Kai untuk segera pergi.

"Ayo kita pergi Lu."

"Kau pergilah, aku menunggu di rumah dengan Janggu." Luhan sedikit berteriak pada Kai

"Tapi Lu.."

"CEPAT KAI!" Luhan sudah berkaca-kaca panik berteriak histeris meminta Kai untuk cepat pergi

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku dirumah, aku akan menelpon saat sampai dirumah sakit." Kai mengambil jaketnya dan menggendong Monggu di pelukannya

"Jangan kehujanan Kai, hati-hati." Teriak Luhan berpesan pada Kai yang sudah sangat panik dan menjalankan mobilnya cepat.

"Jangguya. Kau mau kemana?" Luhan membelalak saat melihat Janggu seperti mengejar Monggu yang dibawa pergi oleh Kai

"Oh tidak!" gumam Luhan bergedik ngeri saat Janggu benar-benar keluar dari rumah mereka karena pintu terbuka lebar, dan yang membuat Luhan panik adalah Janggu pasti berlari jauh kedalam hutan ditengah hujan deras malam ini.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Drrtt…drrt

Sehun yang sedang mengendarai mobil menuju rumahnya sedikit mengernyit saat nama Kai terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa Kai?" tanya Sehun yang memakai earphonenya menjawan telpon Kai

"Monggu keracunan makanan. Aku sedang membawanya ke rumah sakit, tapi Luhan tak mau ikut. Kau cepatlah sampai dirumah." Katanya dengan suara panik memberitahu Sehun

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan Luhan sendirian." Sehun yang masih trauma jika Luhan berada sendiri di rumah sedikit berteriak pada Kai

"Aku panik Sehunna. Cepat pulang!" Kai tak kalah emosi memberitahu Sehun

"Baiklah.. Maaf, aku hanya khawatir. Kau hati-hati jangan mengebut, aku setengah jam lagi sampai rumah." Sehun memberitahu Kai dan memaklumi Kai yang sangat khawatir pada anjing peliharaannya yang sudah bersamanya lima tahun ini.

"Kau juga hati-hati, aku akan menelpon." Katanya memberitahu Sehun dan menutup telponnya

"Aish Lu, aku mohon jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirimu." Gumam Sehun seperti berdoa berharap Luhan baik-baik saja berada di rumah sendirian

Brrmmmmmmm!

Sehun menambah kecepatan mobilnya menuju ke rumahnya menembus hujan deras dan berharap bisa segera sampai dirumah menemani Luhan.

Brak!

Setengah jam kemudian Sehun sampai dirumahnya dan sedikit tergesa keluar dari mobilnya, perasaannya sudah tak enak melihat pintu rumah mereka yang dibiarkan terbuka di tengah hujan deras seperti malam ini.

"LUHAN!" teriaknya memanggil Luhan

Sehun berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya dan membelalak kaget melihat kursi roda Luhan yang tergeletak di lantai tetapi Luhan tak berada disana, seketika tubuhnya bergetar takut dan lemas tak berani membayangkan dimana Luhan.

"LUHAN.."

Sehun berteriak memanggil Luhan dan berlari ke seluruh sudut dirumahnya namun Luhan tetap tak menjawab panggilannya. Sehun memutuskan untuk mencari Luhan di bengkel, sampai langkahnya terhenti karena ada seseorang didepan pintu berdiri bergetar kedinginan sambil memeluk erat hewan yang Sehun ketahui adalah Janggu

"Se-sehunniiee"

Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan wajah pucat seperti menahan sakit dan kedinginan bersamaan.

Sehun masih mematung berdiri di tempatnya saat ini. ada dua hal yang mengganggu pikirannya dan berharap salah satu dari hal tersebut bukan mimpi. Pertama Luhan yang berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri, kedua Luhan dengan wajah super pucatnya saat ini setengah merengek sambil memeluk erat Janggu.

"Janggu kabur ke hutan.. Aku ketakutan setengah mati dan terpaksa berlari mengejarnya. Aku bisa berdiri tapi sakit." Katanya mengadu membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya

"Astaga Lu, sayangku. Lihatlah, kau bisa berjalan kembali. Kau bahkan berlari mengejar Janggu." Sehun berlari menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya erat berharap bisa memberi kehangatan untuk kekasihnya.

"Iya tapi sakit." Adunya terisak pada Sehun membuat Sehun panik.

"Apa yang sakit sayang?" Sehun mengambil Janggu dari pelukan Luhan dan mengecek tubuh Luhan yang memang bergetar hebat.

Luhan baru saja akan membalas pertanyaan Sehun, tapi dia merasa pandangannya kabur dan tubuhnya terasa lemas berputar ditambah rasa sakit dikakinya dan rasa dingin ditubuhnya, sampai tiba-tiba semuanya menggelap dan

BRAK!

Luhan pingsan di pelukan Sehun yang sama terlihat takut dan syok melihat kekasihya tak sadarkan diri

"Lu, bangun sayang. Kau kenapa?" Sehun menepuk pelan pipi Luhan namun Luhan tak merespon

"Sial" gumamnya merasa sangat pusing karena terlalu panik. Dia kemudian menggendong Luhan dan membawanya kedalam mobil dengan Janggu yang mengikutinya dari belakang

Brrmmm!

Sehun menyalakan dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi

"Kenapa kau pucat sekali Lu" gumam Sehun yang sepanjang perjalanannya menggenggam erat tangan Luhan yang terasa sangat dingin.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Katanya mengulang menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang tak berani membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk kembali terjadi pada kekasihnya.

* * *

_**tobecontinued..**_

* * *

**_seeya next chap..._**

**_._**

**_happy reading and review :))_**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Death Fourth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s)**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan pingsan karena demam dan sedikit syok. Dia akan bangun sebentar lagi." Kyuhyun memberitahu Sehun yang terlihat berantakan memeluk erat janggu dengan baju basahnya dilengkapi wajah dinginnya menambah kesan menakutkan si pria penyuka bubble tea ini.

"Tapi dia berjalan..tidak-.. Dia bahkan berlari." Sehun meminta penjelasan tentang kondisi Luhan

"Kita akan cari tahu setelah Luhan sadar. Heechul dalam perjalanan kemari karena kau terus-terusan memintaku menghubunginya." Balas Kyuhyun yang sedikit kesal pada Sehun yang terus-terusan memaksanya.

"Apa dia akan kembali berjalan lagi?" Tanya Sehun berharap

"Dilihat dari ceritamu. Bisa iya bisa tidak."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun tak suka

"Ada dua kemungkinan yang membuat Luhan berlari dan bisa berdiri di dua kakinya. Pertama dia terpaksa dan kedua dia memang benar-benar bisa kembali berjalan. Jika dia mengejar anjingmu yang lari, itu artinya dia dalam keadaan panik dan tak punya pilihan lain. Dan jika benar Luhan terpaksa berlari, itu hanya akan mengakibatkan kondisi kakinya lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Berdoalah agar kemungkinan kedua alasan kenapa Luhan berlari."

Kyuhyun memberitahu Sehun yang kemudian memucat mengetahui kemungkinan Luhan berjalan hanya 50%.

"Gantilah bajumu. Kita akan mengetahui kondisi Luhan sebe.."

"Sehun! Astaga ada apa dengan Luhan?"

Belum selesai Kyuhyun berbicara, kini suara panik yang sedikit berlebihan datang dari temannya yang lain. Kai tampak terengah saat Sehun menelponnya memberitahukan keadaan Luhan dan menceritakan sebab Luhan bisa dirumah sakit sekarang ini.

"Dia demam dan baik-baik saja. Berhentilah berteriak." Jengah Kyuhyun melirik sebal pada kedua temannya

"Orang kesepian sepertimu tidak akan tahu rasanya mengkhawatirkan orang yang disayangi." Cibir Kai membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya tak percaya

Guk~

Kai mengabaikan tatapan kesal Kyuhyun dan beralih menatap khawatir pada Janggu yang sepertinya kedinginan

"Jangguya.. Sayangku, apa kau baik-baik saja. Sini denganku." Kai mengambil Janggu dari pelukan Sehun

"Kalau Luhan bisa kembali berjalan karena anjingmu, aku akan membuatkan rumah baru untuknya. Tapi kalau sebaliknya, kedua anjingmu harus tidur diluar sebagai hukuman." Sehun memberitahu Kai yang tampak syok dengan ucapannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau-.."

"Eungh~ Sehunnie.." Gumam Luhan yang sudah terbangun dan merasa sangat pusing dikepalanya.

"Hey sayang. Ini aku, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sehun mengelus sayang rambut Luhan.

"Pusing" lirihnya memberitahu.

"Kau demam Lu, tapi kau akan baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun kembali memeriksa Luhan dan tersenyum karena sepertinya demam Luhan sudah turun.

"Kai.. Monggu bagaimana?" Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan beralih ke Kai yang masih sibuk menggendong Janggu di pelukannya.

"Dia keracunan Lu, sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit hewan dekat dari sini. Besok aku akan menjemputnya. Terimakasih ya sudah menolong Janggu yang berlari ke hutan." Kai berdiri di sisi lain Luhan dan mengusak sayang rambut Luhan.

"Aku tahu kau akan sedih jika terjadi sesuatu pada mereka. Lagipula aku akan menangis histeris kalau Janggu benar-benar hilang karena aku tak bisa mengejarnya." Kekeh Luhan mengelus sayang kepala Janggu yang menggonggong minta dipeluknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Janggu, aku berlari mengejarnya. Apa aku sudah bisa jalan?" Tanya Luhan pada Kyuhyun penuh harap

"Kita akan mengetahui hasilnya besok Lu, Heechul sedang dalam perjalanan ke Korea." Kyuhyun memberitahu Luhan yang hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Sehunnie." Luhan memanggil Sehun yang terus menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Ya sayang, ada apa?" Tanyanya kembali menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Kau belum memberitahu Chanyeol kan?"

Sehun kemudian menatap Kai dan keduanya menggeleng bersamaan.

"Baguslah. Jangan beritahu dia, aku tidak mau membuat tiga orang kecewa lagi." Lirih Luhan membalas genggaman Sehun.

"Kecewa karena apa?" Tanya Sehun tak suka.

"Karena berharap aku bisa berjalan. Maaf" gumamnya yang merasa tak yakin kalau ia bisa kembali berlari seperti beberapa jam yang lalu saat mengejar Janggu.

"Berhenti berkata bodoh Lu, kami tidak akan kecewa. Kita akan tahu hasilnya besok." Sehun sedikit memeluk Luhan yang masih pucat.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang. Sangat mencintaimu." Gumam Sehun yang hanya dibalas cengkraman erat Luhan di bahunya, takut kalau kenyataan dia bisa berlari hanya karena terpaksa, karena diam-diam Luhan sedang merasa nyeri dibagian tempurung lututnya tapi tentu saja dia tidak mengatakannya pada Sehun dan Kai.

..

**..**

**..**

Keesokan paginya Luhan sudah dibawa ke ruang terapi oleh Sehun. Terlihat Heechul sedang memberi arahan untuk Luhan didalam. Kai dan Sehun hanya boleh melihat dari luar sambil terus memperhatikan Luhan yang terlihat cemas.

"Kau pasti bisa, aku mencintaimu." Gumam Sehun menatap Luhan dan menggerakan tangannya memberikan Luhan semangat. Luhan yang melihatnya membalas dengan senyuman lirih, takut kalau ternyata dia benar-benar tak bisa memulai berjalan lagi.

Heechul berpamitan sebentar untuk keluar dari ruangannya dan berbicara pada Sehun dan Kai.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kai mulai cemas. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan jangan masuk kedalam bagaimanapun hasilnya nanti saat Luhan mencoba. Mengerti kan?" Heechul yang diberitahu Kyuhyun kalau kedua orang teman Luhan bisa berbuat nekat kapan saja memperingati keduanya.

"Baiklah. Cepat lakukan." Pinta Kai tak sabar.

"Berdoalah." Ujar Heechul yang kembali masuk kedalam ruangan dan bersiap memulai terapinya pada Luhan

Pertama-tama dia melepaskan gips yang terpasang di lutut Luhan, setelahnya dia menekuk pijakan kursi roda Luhan sehingga kedua kaki Luhan menyentuh lantai.

Kemudian dia berjalan agak jauh dari tempat Luhan berada "Kau bisa berdiri sekarang Lu." Heechul memberikan instruksi dan Luhan mengangguk mengerti

Luhan pun menatap sekilas ke arah Kai dan Sehun bergantian, keduanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan berharap dan menyemangati, Luhan pun mau tak mau tersenyum dan mulai berpegangan pada kursi rodanya untuk mencoba berdiri.

Dengan perlahan, Luhan mencoba berdiri namun kembali terduduk karena tidak bisa merasakan kakinya "Argh~" ringisnya menahan sakit, kemudian dia menggeleng menatap Heechul yang memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Cobalah lagi." Ujarnya meminta Luhan yang sudah terlihat menyerah. Luhan yang awalnya enggan mencoba kembali melirik ke arah Sehun dan Kai yang kini menatapnya dengan khawatir.

Karena tak mau mengecewakan tunangan dan temannya, Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali mencoba, kali ini dia sedikit menggerakan kakinya untuk pemanasan, setelah dirasa cukup dia kembali berpegangan dan "Aku bisa berdiri" pekik Luhan sedikit tertawa senang saat tubuhnya berdiri di atas kedua kakinya, terdengar suara Kai dan Sehun yang juga berteriak senang melihat Luhan kembali berdiri.

"Bagus Lu, sekarang coba kau berjalan." Pinta Heechul yang juga terlihat bersemangat.

Luhan kemudian mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya selangkah demi selangkah, lima langkah pertama berjalan dengan lancar, semakin Luhan mendekat Heechul semakin menjauh agar Luhan kembali menyesuaikan diri dan berjalan lebih jauh lagi, memasuki langkah keenam, Luhan merasakan kakinya mulai sakit dan pada langkah ketujuh

BRAK!

Dia pun terjatuh seketika karena tiba-tiba kakinya bergetar dan kembali lemas seketika.

"Luhan!" pekik Sehun dan Kai bersamaan hendak masuk keruang terapi, tapi tak mereka lakukan karena Heechul mendelik cepat ke arah mereka , melarang keras keduanya untuk masuk.

"Berdirilah Lu, kau pasti bisa." Ujar Heechul memberitahu Luhan yang menatap minta tolong, namun Heechul mengabaikannya. Luhan menggeleng karena rasa jatuh dan kakinya sangat sakit dirasakan. "Lu, mencobalah."

Dengan paksaan dari Heechul, Luhan mencoba berdiri dan

"Arghhh.."

Dalam sekejap ia kembali terjatuh dan sedikit mengerang sakit karena kali ini debuman yang ia rasakan cukup keras.

Luhan merasa ingin teriak marah pada Heechul yang terus-terusan memaksanya, sampai matanya menatap ke arah Sehun yang terlihat frustasi, dia berfikir jika dia tak berusaha, Sehun akan terus menatap kasihan padanya dan terus merasa bersalah kepadanya. Luhan kembali mencoba namun kembali terjatuh secara berulang-ulang membuat lututnya sedikit biru karena terus menerus jatuh dengan keras di lantai.

"Kai aku tak tahan. Suruh mereka berhenti." Sehun yang hanya bisa melihat tunangannya dari luar menggeram tak tega dan membalikan badannya ke arah berlawanan dari Luhan yang masih terjatuh di lantai.

Kai hanya diam dan terus menatap Luhan sampai dia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya membelalak tak percaya.

"SEHUN LIHATLAH" pekik Kai membuat Sehun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada a.."

"Astaga Luhan!"

Mata Sehun berbinar saat mengetahui pekikan Kai karena melihat Luhan yang kini sedang kembali berjalan menuju ke arah Heechul yang semakin menjauh. Awalnya Luhan terlihat seperti bayi yang baru belajar, namun semakin Heechul menjauh, langkahnya semakin normal dan Luhan sudah benar-benar berjalan. Heechul sengaja membawa Luhan berputar ke ruangan, dan Luhan mengikutinya seperti anak anjing yang diberikan mainan. Sampai akhirnya dia berjalan menuju ke kaca jendela dimana Sehun dan Kai menatapnya dengan senyum yang Luhan tebak adalah senyum penuh dengan rasa lega dan syukur.

"Aku bisa berjalan" gumamnya memberitahu Kai dan Sehun yang mengangguk bangga pada dirinya.

"Yeahhh…" terdengar sorakan Sehun dan Kai yang saling berpelukan erat tak bisa menguasai rasa senang dan bahagia mereka karena Luhan yang kembali berjalan

Sampai akhirnya Heechul merasa cukup dengan latihan Luhan dan segera menghampiri Luhan untuk duduk di bangku terdekat.

"Aku tak pakai kursi roda lagi?" tanya Luhan berharap..

"Nope.. Kau sudah bisa berjalan lagi Lu, hanya saja jangan memaksakan diri kalau tiba-tiba kakimu merasa lemas atau gemetar. Kau harus cepat duduk hmm." Katanya duduk disamping Luhan dan memberikan Luhan sebotol air mineral.

"Apa aku boleh mencoba berjalan lagi?" tanya Luhan

"Tentu saja Lu, tentu boleh." Heechul sedikit tertawa memberitahu Luhan "Gomawo Hyung." Balas Luhan yang kini sudah sangat merasa nyaman dengan Heechul dan tak menganggapnya dokter lagi.

"Bagus, aku mempunyai adik cantik kali ini." gumam Heechul tersenyum memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang berjalan sedikit terhuyung ke arah Sehun dan Kai

Cklek!

"Sehunnie aku bisa jalann." Luhan sedikit terisak menghampiri Sehun yang langsung berlari mendekapnya.

"Terimakasih sayang, terimakasih sudah mau berusaha dan kesakitan. Terimakasih Luhannie sayang." Ujar Sehun menciumi seluruh wajah Luhan, Luhan hanya mengangguk dan memeluk erat tunangannya

"LULUUUUUUU~~~" Kai yang kesal karena Sehun tak juga melepas pelukannya ikut memeluk Luhan dari belakang sambil merengek tak jelas menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak Luhan bisa dengar dengan jelas.

"Lihat! Kau membuatku menangis lagi." Adunya berpura-pura kesal.

Luhan pun melepas pelukan Sehun dan beralih untuk melihat Kai "Kau jelek." Gumamnya membuat Sehun tertawa terbahak dibelakang Luhan "Ish rusa ini sudah bisa mengataiku." Kesal Kai yang memutuskan menjauh namun Luhan menarik lengannya cepat dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku bercanda hitam…Ah aku merindukan memelukmu dengan tinggi yang tak beda jauh." Gumam Luhan membuat Kai dan Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih kau sudah berusaha Lu. Aku sangat berterimakasih." Kai mengecupi kening Luhan berkali-kali sementara Sehun melirik ke arah Heechul yang sedang mendekati mereka sambil bergumam terimakasih pada dokter yang sudah handal dan berpengalaman pada kasus yang Luhan alami.

Cklek!

"Aku rasa kursi roda ini harus dibuang." Ujar Heechul mendorong kursi roda yang digunakan Luhan selama hampir tiga bulan ini.

"Andwae!" Sehun sedikit berteriak dan melepas pelukannya pada Luhan mengambil alih kursi roda yang Heechul bawa.

"Kenapa?" Luhan yang bertanya karena tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan tunangannya.

"Kursi roda ini harus berada dirumah kita. Kita tidak boleh melupakan kalau keadaanmu seperti ini adalah karena kami yang meninggalkanmu sendirian." Katanya memberitahu Luhan

"Aku setuju." Kai membalas cepat, membuat Luhan sedikit mendongak menatap Kai yang masih memeluknya "Kau juga?" tanya Luhan mengulang

"Tentu saja. Aku juga salah satu yang bertanggung jawab atas kondisimu Lu."

"Lagipula kita masih membutuhkan kursi roda ini." katanya lagi membuat Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Luhan bingung

"Chanyeol." Cengir Kai membuat Sehun mendelik karena mengetahui rencana konyol dari temannya ini.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan paginya semua sudah kembali berjalan dengan normal, Luhan yang sudah bisa berjalan diperbolehkan pulang dengan catatan kontrol dan minum vitamin yang diberikan Heechul setiap hari, dan tak perlu banyak penolakan semua pun disetujui Luhan karena setiap dia akan protes Sehun dan Kai menatap galak padanya.

Sehun masih merasa sangat lelah sampai dia merasakan lengannya kosong tak memeluk sosok mungil yang tidur disampingnya semalam. Dengan terpaksa Sehun membuka matanya dan mengedarkan pandangan mencari pria cantiknya yang sepertinya sudah tidak ada dikamar.

"Ayolah, Luhan yang bisa berjalan lebih membuatku khawatir." Gumam Sehun dan dengan segera memakai asal kaosnya menuruni tangga.

"Luhan." Panggil Sehun namun tak ada jawaban. Dia semakin mengernyit saat Luhan tak ditemukan bahkan di dapur tempat favoritnya membuat makanan yang berbau aneh.

"Aku tahu kau merindukan Monggu. Kai sedang menjemputnya, jadi sabar ya Janggu sayang. Sekarang makan dulu."

Terdengar suara Luhan yang sedang berbicara dengan Janggu yang dia pikir mengerti apa yang dibicarakan. Sehun pun memutar arah pandangannya dan menghela nafas lega saat kedua matanya melihat sosok mungilnya yang sedang berjongkok sambil menepuk kepala Janggu pelan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

Sehun ikut berjongkok disamping Luhan, membuat Luhan menatapnya bingung.

"Tapi aku kan disampingmu." Cibir Luhan yang tahu sedang digoda oleh kekasihnya.

"Iya. Tapi aku bukan merindukan Luhan. Aku merindukan tunanganku." Katanya menatap Luhan yang kini tampak salah tingkah.

"Apa bedanya?"

"Beda. Luhan dan tunanganku adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Luhan beberapa bulan ini terus menjauhiku kalau tunanganku dia akan mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi dan selalu menciumku bahkan saat aku tertidur." Ujar Sehun tertawa pahit.

Sementara Luhan hanya diam tak membalas ucapan Sehun karena menyadari memang dirinya beberapa bulan ini terus menerus menghindari Sehun karena masalah beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hey, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan menunjukkan wajah jelek seperti itu." Kekeh Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan, tunggu disini." Katanya menambahkan memberitahu Luhan. Sehun sudah berdiri sampai

"Lu, apa yang kau la..."

Sehun terperanjat karena Luhan menarik kencang lengannya dan tiba-tiba menarik kaosnya kasar dan sedetik kemudian.

"Mmphhhh.."

Luhan sedikit berjinjit sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Sehun, saat ini dia sedang melumat lembut bibir Sehun yang masih membelalakan matanya karena terkejut dengan aksi tunangannya.

Namun dia sedikit terkekeh merasakan Luhan yang sedang berusaha memaksanya membuka mulut untuk mempertemukan kedua lidah mereka, namun Sehun merasa teknik Luhan sangat payah, dengan nalurinya yang spontan, Sehun merengkuh pinggang Luhan dan dalam sedetik sudah menguasai ciuman mereka yang berubah menjadi sangat bergairah.

Luhan pun tersenyum mengetahui Sehun membalas ciumannya, dia kemudian tak lagi berjinjit karena kakinya sudah melemas dengan ciuman memabukkan yang diberikan Sehun, dirinya mungkin sudah jatuh kalau Sehun tak merengkuh kencang pinggangnya.

Saat kebutuhan oksigen menuntut mereka, dengan terpaksa keduanya pun melepas ciuman mereka dan saling bertatapan sambil mengatur nafas masing-masing.

"Sekarang Luhan dan tunanganmu tidak ada bedanya kan?" Tanya Luhan mengelus sayang wajah Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dan kembali merengkuh pinggang Luhan. "Sama sekali tidak berbeda." Balas Sehun yang kembali melumat lembut bibir Luhan.

"EHEM!"

Suara dehaman yang sengaja dan terdengar sangat Sehun dan Luhan kembali saling melumat, membuat keduanya terpaksa melepas ciuman mereka dan mendelik kesal ke arah suara yang ternyata Kai dan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dibelakang mereka menatap dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Cih, mengganggu saja." Cibir Sehun meninggalkan Luhan ke dapur, Luhan sedikit melirik kesal pada Sehun yang sedang memerah karena malu, langsung meninggalkannya ke dapur bersama Kai dan kedua temannya.

"Kaiiiii…!" protes Luhan namun Kai hanya menyengir tak bersalah.

"Kalian kenapa diam saja? Kemari!" kini Luhan menyapa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang memperhatikannya dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala

"Lu, kau benar-benar bisa berjalan?" Kyungsoo sedikit berlari menghampiri Luhan yang terus tersenyum kearahnya. "Bagaimana aku hebat kan?" tanya Luhan menaik turunkan kedua alis nya dan tiba-tiba merasa sesak karena Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memeluknya erat.

"Selamat ya Lu, kau benar-benar hebat." Puji Kyungsoo yang hanya dibalas senyuman lebar dari Luhan.

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati. Jangan menyakiti dirimu lagi, oke" tanya Baekhyun

Luhan mengangguk cepat dan memeluk kedua sahabatnya erat "Oke. Setuju." Balasnya kemudian semakin tersenyum senang sambil menatap ke arah Kai yang sedang mempertemukan Janggu dengan Monggu yang sepertinya baru saja sembuh.

"Hey semua, ayo sarapan."

Tiba-tiba suara Sehun menginterupsi membuat keempat orang yang dipanggilnya mengangguk setuju dan segera berjalan ke meja makan.

"Kalian benar-benar memasak sarapan kalian sendiri?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih berada dipelukan Kai yang terus mengendus lehernya dari belakang.

"Yap.." balas Luhan duduk disamping Sehun yang sedang mengambilkan makanannya.

"Oia…Bagaimana rumahku?" tanya Luhan di sela-sela kegiatan makan mereka berlangsung pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang baru pertama kali datang kerumahnya

"Jauh." Balas Kyungsoo membuat Kai terkekeh

"Gelap." Tambah Baekhyun membuat Sehun dan Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Kami tidak akan sering-sering main kesini, ini juga sangat menakutkan. Walaupun saat masuk kedalam sini terlihat sangat bagus dan terasa hangat." Gumam Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya kerumah kekasih dan temannya ini.

"Kau memang tidak boleh sering datang kesini." Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo sekilas membuatnya mengernyit "Kenapa?" tanyanya pada Kai

"Disini banyak pemerkosa." Balas Kai membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membelalak.

"Bercanda." Cengir Kai "Kalian tidak boleh sering kesini karena kami jarang dirumah, aku tidak mau kalian kesini dan ternyata rumah kami kosong. Disini sangat menakutkan kalau kau tak terbiasa." Katanya menjelaskan dengan wajah serius.

"Baiklah, aku lebih suka kita bertemu diluar." Kekeh Kyungsoo memberitahu.

"Aku juga. Oia mana kamar yeolieku?" tanya Baekhyun menebak-nebak dua kamar di lantai bawah sebagai salah satu kamar kekasihnya.

"Kamarku dan Chanyeol bersampingan dibawah. Aku pintu biru, Chanyeol pintu merah." Kai memberitahu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo "Kalau kau menginap, kita bisa melakukan banyak hal dikamarku." Katanya berbisik menggoda Kyungsoo yang langsung memukul kencang lengannya.

"Kamar Luhan di atas, disebelah kamar Luhan yang pintunya berwarna hitam, itu kamar seorang psikopat." Katanya tertawa puas mengejek Sehun sampai

"Awww.." pekiknya tiba-tiba saat menyadari ada sendok yang dilempar kearahnya. "Awas kalau kau mengejek Sehun lagi, aku akan mencincangmu." Geram Luhan memperingatkan Kai

"Awas kalau kau berani." Kini Kyungsoo yang membela Kai membuat ketiga yang lainnya hanya tertawa melihat aksi saling melotot Luhan vs Kyungsoo.

Guk~

Tiba-tiba suara Monggu dan Janggu menginterupsi dan Kai menepuk jidatnya karena lupa harus memberi makan kedua anjingnya. "Aku lupa mereka harus makan." Gumamnya yang berlari ke arah dapur dan mengambil makanan untuk Janggu dan Monggu.

Setelah selesai mengambil makanan untuk kedua anjingnya, Kai segera berlari ke rumah kecil peliharaannya dan tak lama kembali lagi dengan tangannya yang masih memegang mangkuk makanan untuk Janggu dan Monggu.

"Sayang kenapa tak kau berikan makanannya pada mereka?" Kyungsoo bertanya mengernyit bingung.

"Nanti saja, ada yang lebih penting. Ayo Lu!" katanya menghampiri Luhan dan tiba-tiba menggendong Luhan.

"KAI!" pekik Luhan yang sedang makan tiba-tiba digendong oleh Kai entah kemana

"HEY!" Sehun memperingatkan Kai namun Kai mengabaikannya dan mendudukan Luhan di kursi rodanya lagi.

"Chanyeol pulang!" cengir Kai membuat yang lainnya hanya bisa terkekeh karena tahu isi kepala Kai yang sangat jahil.

Cklek!

"Aku pulangg.." teriak Chanyeol

"Yeolieeeeee.."

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung mendapati kekasihnya sedang berlari ke arahnya dan langsung mendekapnya erat. "Baekie?" katanya menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan memastikan kalau memang benar kekasihnya yang sedang memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Kau darimana saja?" protes Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kembali memeluknya.

"Aku tak tahu kau ada disini, kenapa bisa dirumahku?" tanyanyan menciumi seluruh wajah Baekhyun dan sedikit melumat lembut bibir kekasihnya. "Aku juga merindukanmu." Balas Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Ayo masuk yang lain sudah menunggu." Katanya memberitahu Chanyeol

"Ayo.. Oia kenapa kau ada disini? Aku baru berniat kerumahmu nanti malam." Katanya bertanya memberitahu Baekhyun

"Luhan memintaku dan Kyungsoo bermain sayang." Balas Baekhyun besender di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Ah~ aku juga sangat merindukan Luhan." gumam Chanyeol yang ingin segera bertemu Luhan.

"Lu, aku pulang." Chanyeol tersenyum menyapa Luhan yang sedang duduk di kursi rodanya.

"Hey, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah khawatirnya membuat semua yang berada di ruangan itu menahan tawa karena belum memberitahu Chanyeol kalau Luhan sudah bisa berjalan.

"Beginilah." Balas Luhan yang memulai aktingnya.

"Tidak boleh cemberut seperti itu lulu sayang. Kau pasti bisa berjalan nanti." Katanya gemas mencubit pipi Luhan.

"Aku membawakanmu banyak oleh-oleh. Kau pasti suka." Katanya memberitahu Luhan

"Kau tahu yeol, Luhan kemarin mencoba bunuh diri."

Ucapan gila Kai membuat Sehun tersedak dan Luhan menatap tak percaya padanya.

"Astaga Lu, ada apa lagi denganmu. Kenapa kau sepeti ini." Chanyeol memarahinya habis-habisan membuat Luhan tak punya pilihan lain selain menundukkan kepalanya menyesal.

"Maaf…" gumamnya menyesal dan berniat akan memarahi Kai setelah ini.

"Aku masih tak haia bis pikir.. bunuh diri Lu? Apa kau gila? Apa kau tidak memikirkan kami?"

Omelan Chanyeol masih berlanjut bahkan saat dia sedang mengambil minuman didapur, merasa sudah bosan dimarahi, Luhan akhirnya berdiri dari kursi rodanya dan mendekati Chanyeol perlahan dengan mendelik sebal pada Kai.

"Kepalaku sakit." Gumam Chanyeol menengguk kasar minumannya

Saat berbalik dia mendapati Luhan berdiri di belakangnya, tapi karena masih marah Chanyeol belum menyadari apa yang dilihatnya "Minggir" desisnya dan berjalan melewati Luhan.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya dan segera berbalik ke belakang.

"Lu-Luhan?" katanya menatap tak percaya pada Luhan yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Salahkan Kai dengan ide bodohnya, tadinya aku mau langsung memberitahumu kalau aku sudah bisa berjalan, tapi dia melarangnya, dia bilang dia ingin mengejutkanmu." Gerutu Luhan menjelaskan pada Chanyeol yang masih menatap dan memastikan penglihatannya.

"Yeolie!" pekik Luhan karena Chanyeol masih saja diam tak bicara.

Sadar karena teriakan Luhan, Chanyeol sedikit berlari ke arah Luhan dan memeluknya erat "Astaga, kau bisa berjalan Lu. Sejak kapan? Aku-..Aku ingin menangis rasanya." Gumamnya memeluk Luhan sangat erat membuat Luhan merasa akan mati kehabisan nafas.

"Iya, tapi lepas dulu. Aku tidak bisa bernafas" protes Luhan

Chanyeol sekali lagi memastikan Luhan dan tersenyum bahagia melihat Luhan yang sudah benar-benar berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kemarin.. Aku baru bisa berjalan kemarin. Terimakasih sudah bersabar padaku." Katanya memberitahu Chanyeol

"Terimakasih Lu, terimakasih." Gumam Chanyeol yang kembali memeluk Luhan membuat yang lainnya merasa sangat bersyukur dan mau tak mau ikut mengembangkan senyum di wajah mereka masing-masing.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Ayolah Lu, ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Kau bahkan belum tentu menghabiskannya."

Hari ini hari Minggu hari dimana Luhan harusnya bisa tidur seharian dirumah, tapi karena ketiga temannya memaksa untuk cek kondisi kakinya yang ia rasa sudah lebih baik membuatnya harus mau tak mau menuruti kemauan pria-pria tampannya. Tapi sampai disana, Luhan luar biasa kesal karena tanpa sepengetahuannya, Kai dan Chanyeol- yang mengantarnya kerumah sakit, meminta Heechul untuk memberikan suntikan tambahan untuk sistem imun Luhan. Hal itu tak urungnya membuat Luhan sangat marah karena dia sangat benci disuntik dan Luhan pun membalasnya dengan meminta pergi ke supermarket membeli apapun yang diinginkan. Tentu saja Kai dan Chanyeol menyetujuinya, tapi mereka tak menyangka kalau Luhan yang sedang kesal bisa berbelanja sebanyak 3 troley yang terisi penuh dengan barang-barang yang mereka tebak pada akhirnya tak terpakai.

"Diam!." Bentak Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum puas melihat Kai dan Chanyeol kerepotan membawa semua barang yang ia ambil secara asal.

"Kami janji tidak akan membuatmu menerima suntikan lagi, oke. Sekarang sudah cukup ya, kita pulang." Bujuk Chanyeol tapi Luhan melotot tajam ke arahnya.

"Iya, iya ambil sesukamu Lu. Kau boleh membeli apapun." Kekeh Chanyeol yang takut Luhan menjerit menangis ditengah keramaian supermarket ini.

"Ini hukuman karena kalian berani membuatku merasakan suntikan." Geramnya menahan kesal dan memegang lengan bekas suntikan.

"Sehun yang menyuruh kami." Kai mengelak dan berussaha menyalahkan Sehun yang tak bisa ikut mengantar karena harus mengantar barang pagi ini.

"Berhenti menyalahkan Sehun. Cepat ikuti aku!" Perintahnya kemudian melenggang memilih barang-barang lain dengan Kai dan Chanyeol yang kerepotan membawa tiga troley penuh mengikuti Luhan dibelakang.

"Tapi kan memang si albino yang menyuruh kita." Kesal Kai tak terima disalahkan Luhan "Sudah ikuti saja. Repot kalau dia menjerit disini" kekeh Chanyeol memberitahu Kai yang kemudian menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol karena ngeri membayangkan Luhan menjerit dikeramaian seperti ini.

Chanyeol dan Kai sedikit ketinggalan mengikuti Luhan, sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan Luhan berdiri mematung ditempatnya sekarang, mereka mengikuti arah pandang Luhan dan menyadari hal yang membuat Luhan mereka terdiam adalah karena saat ini Luhan sedang melihat ayahnya tertawa sangat bahagia dengan ketiga gadis jahat yang sering ingin mencelakai Luhan.

Keduanya berjalan cepat menghampiri Luhan, Kai yang berada lebih dekat dengan Luhan langsung mendekap pundak Luhan membawanya ke pelukannya.

"Kau kenapa diam hmmm.. Ingin menyapa ayahmu?" Chanyeol sengaja berdiri didepan Luhan agar Luhan tak bisa melihat ayah dan keluarga tirinya yang terlihat sedang membeli furniture baru untuk rumah mereka.

Luhan menggeleng memeluk pinggang Kai yang mendekapnya "Aku ingin pulang saja.". Gumamnya memberitahu Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Benar! Kita pulang saja, kalian duluan ke mobil. Aku bayar semua belanjaanmu dulu Lu." Chanyeol mengusak sayang rambut Luhan.

"Bayar snack dan eskrimnya saja. Yang lain aku tak butuh." Gumam Luhan memberitahu Chanyeol dan pergi dengan hati memelas melihat ayahnya yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini Kai, tapi ayahku terlihat bahagia bersama mereka." Gumam Luhan membuat Kai hanya bisa mendekap erat pria mungilnya ini agar merasa lebih baik.

"Kau juga akan bahagia bersama kami lulu sayang." Balas Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan dan tak lama Chanyeol datang, Kai pun menyalakan mobilnya menuju rumah mereka.

BLAM!

Luhan menutup kasar pintu mobilnya dan masuk kedalam rumah sedikit terburu-buru masuk kedalam rumahnya karena masih kesal.

"Sayang kau sudah pulang? Aku baru mau menyusul ka..."

Belum selesai Sehun berbicara, Luhan sudah berlari dan mendekapnya erat, awalnya dia bingung, tapi saat Chanyeol masuk dan memberitahu Sehun menggunakan gestur mulutnya kalau Luhan bertemu ayahnya, membuat Sehun mengerti dan kemudian membawa Luhan kedalam gendongannya.

"Bayiku sedih kenapa hmm." Katanya mengecupi wajah Luhan yang terus merengut kesal.

"Ish aku bukan bayi." Protesnya memeluk leher Sehun erat dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun.

"Kau bayi Lu." Kekeh Kai yang sedang membereskan belanjaan Luhan.

"KAI!" Pekik Luhan membuat Kai sedikit kaget dan mendapati lototan dari Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Araseo araseo. Kau bukan bayi... Kau bayi manja kecil cerewet dan suka berteriak milik kami." Katanya semakin menggoda Luhan yang sudah merengek di gendongan Sehun.

"Astaga mulutmu benar-benar menyebalkan Kai." Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Kai dan membekap mulutnya yang masih terus mengoceh menggoda Luhan.

"Ish lepaskan aku." Kai meronta dan melanjutkan acaranya yang asik menggoda Luhan.

"Kau bayi kami yang cantik dan sangat seksi sewaktu mandi, aku pernah tak sengaja melihatmu sedang mandi dan wow... Tubuhmu bagus sekali Lu, aku hampir-hampir tidak bisa menahan diri."

"Astaga!"

Kali ini Sehun yang membelalak mendengar penuturan Kai, dia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Kai dengan Luhan yang sedang merona dengan ucapan Kai digendongannya.

"Berani sekali kau mengintipnya mandi, bosan hidup kau? Dasar hitam!." Sehun mengambil sapu didapur kemudian memukul bokong Kai keras, membuat Kai lari kesusahan karena kini Chanyeol membantunya.

"Yak! Berhenti memukuliku. Aku kan tidak melakukan apaun." Protes Kai karena Sehun dan Chanyeol benar-benar mengejarnya.

"Sehunnie, Kai bohong. Dia pernah masuk saat aku mandi dang menggerayangi tubuhku." Adu Luhan secara asal.

"MWO?" Kai tampak syok dengan penuturan Luhan, dia bahkan sempat berfikir kapan dia menggerayangi Luhan, oh tidak, tentu saja dia tak pernah melakukan itu karena tahu betul Sehun akan mencincangnya.

"Akan kuberi kau pelajaran setan hitam." Desis Sehun berpura-pura marah dia juga tahu benar kalau Luhan sedang berbicara asal agar Kai merasakan akibatnya karena menggodanya.

"Yak! Aku tak melakukannya. Rusa genit! Kapan aku menggerayangimu. Aku bahkan tak pernah menyentuh kulitmu." Kai melotot ke arah Luhan yang hanya membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sehunnie, yeolie! Pukul Kai." Pekik Luhan memberi komando.

"Siap kapten!" Sehun menurunkan Luhan dari gendongannya menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah mengusak kencang rambut Kai sedikit menjitaknya.

Luhan pun tertawa terpingkal melihat wajah Kai yang sudah dicoret-coret menggunakan lipstik yang ia miliki, sehingga sekarang wajahnya benar-benar mirip badut.

"Yak! Hentikan kalian sudah keterlaluan, wajah tampanku" rengeknya namun diabaikan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Pasrah saja, Luhan senang melihat wajah jelekmu." Kekeh Sehun berbisik ditelinga Kai membuatnya mau tak mau jadi objek bully kekesalan Luhan malam ini.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Malam harinya, Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, dia melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya dan menyadari kalau salah satu dari Sehun, Kai atau Chanyeol telah memindahkan dirinya yang awalnya tertidur di ruang santai ke kamarnya. Karena merasa haus Luhan bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kedapur.

Dia sedikit mengernyit saat mendengar suara ribut yang berasal dari ruang kerja milik Sehun, karena penasaran Luhan mencuri dengar dan cukup kesal karena sepertinya teman-temannya akan pergi tanpa mengajaknya lagi.

"Mereka tak bisa dibiarkan, mereka menantang kita dengan mengatakan mempunyai bos baru. Hey, siapa yang peduli bos mereka. yang jelas itu wilayah kita dan harusnya mereka menjauhi wilayah kita." Terdengar Kai sedang menggerutu dan menyiapkan senjatanya.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Luhan sendiri dirumah." Sehun terlihat memijat kepalanya, bingung karena tidak mau meninggalkan Luhan sendirian,

"Kau dirumah, kami yang kesana." Chanyeol memberi solusi namun tampaknya Sehun tak mau jika hanya mereka yang pergi.

"Aku dengar keadaan disana sangat ribut, bahaya jika hanya kalian yang datang."

"Lebih bahaya jika kita bangunkan Luhan dan mengajaknya atau lebih mengerikan jika kita meninggalkan Luhan sendirian dirumah." Kai mengoreksi Sehun

"Aku pilih pilihan pertama. Bangunkan Luhan, karena Luhan sudah siap."

Luhan menginterupsi pembicaraan ketiganya sambil bertolak pinggang karena kesal tak dilibatkan.

"Oh ayolah, kenapa kau bangun?"Sehun mendesah cemas dan menghampiri Luhan yang tampak kesal

"Karena perasaanku tidak enak, dan benar saja. Aku tidak dianggap lagi, ayo bersiap. Umm ngomong-ngomong ada masalah apa? Kita mau kemana" tanya Luhan bingung masih memasang tampang kesalnya.

"Kau tahu kedai kecil yang berada dekat kampusmu kan?" tanya Sehun

"Umm aku ingat.. tempat bibi Lee menjual ramen super lezat. Kenapa?"

"Kangin barusan menelponku, dia mengatakan kalau kedai bibi Lee dan beberapa kedai lainnya dihancurkan oleh orang-orang tak dikenal, dan lebih parahnya lagi mereka sudah berani merusak semua wilayah kita. Mereka harusnya tak menyentuh daerah sana karena kita sudah memberikan ultimatum, tapi mereka mengabaikan peringatan kita dengan mengatakan bos baru mereka lebih berkuasa dari kita." Katanya merengkuh Luhan dan menjelaskan perlahan.

"MWO? Jadi kedai bibi Lee hancur? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ayo kita kesana." Luhan menarik lengan Sehun memaksa tunangannya membawanya

"Kau benar mau ikut?"tanya Sehun memastikan

"Tentu saja." Balas Luhan mantap

"Wae? Awas saja kalau aku tidak boleh ikut." Katanya mendelik sebal pada Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang menatapnya frustasi.

"Kau boleh ikut." Sehun memutuskan untuk mengajak Luhan dan memastikan dia sendiri yang akan menjaganya.

"Lalu tunggu apalagi? Ayo pergi." ajak Luhan namun masih ditatap oleh ketiga temannya.

"Kenapa sih?" tanyanya gusar dengan tatapan ketiga temannya.

"Kau boleh ikut. Tapi Lu, tolong ganti piyama hello kitty mu." Cibir Kai melewati Luhan yang tampak syok karena piyama kesayangannya diejek oleh si hitam.

"Yak! memang kenapa kalau hello kitty?" protes Luhan.

"Ayolah Lu, kau anggota _death fourth, _bukan anggota princess diary." Kekeh Chanyeol yang ikut melewati Luhan menyusul Kai yang sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Yeolie!" pekik Luhan karena Chanyeol juga ikut-ikutan menggodanya

"Cepat ganti bajumu. Aku tunggu disini." Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan yang masih kesal karena diejek.

"Kau juga mau mengataiku.?" Tanya Luhan menyindir Sehun

"Tidak. Kau kan memang princess ku." Katanya tertawa membuat Luhan benar-benar mengganti bajunya dengan cepat.

**..**

**..**

**..**

_**Ckitt….**_

Terdengar tiga suara mobil berhenti di tempat yang sudah terlihat berantakan dan menggeram kesal karena apa yang dilaporkan pada mereka bukan main-main.

"Mereka benar-benar mencari masalah." Geram Sehun melepas kacamatanya dan melihat keadaan wilayahnya yang sengaja mereka bangun untumk memperkerjakan beberapa orang kepercayaan mereka dihancurkan tak tersisa seperti ini.

Sehun sedikit membelalak saat melihat Luhan turun dari mobilnya dan berlari menuju keributan yang masih terjadi.

"HEY!" Luhan berteriak pada salah satu orang yang terlihat sedang menghancurkan kedai bibi kesayangannya.

BUGH!

Pukulan mentah pun diterima pria yang tampaknya terlihat marah karena Luhan memukulnya tiba-tiba. Si pria berbadan besar ini langsung bangun dan hendak menghajar balik Luhan, namun tiba-tiba dia kembali tersungkur karena Kai sudah berada disamping Luhan dan memukul pria besar itu dengan besi ditangannya.

"Jangan sendirian Lu." Geram Kai menarik Luhan kebelakangnya dan tak lama Sehun dan Chanyeol ikut bergabung.

"Ini gila… ini benar-benar kacau. Lakukan sesuatu agar kita bisa tahu siapa yang menyuruh mereka semua melakukan kegilaan ini."

Luhan mengerti maksud Sehun dan dengan cepat dia mengambil pistol yang ada di belakang jaket Kai dan

DOR!

Luhan menembakan ke atas pelurunya membuat semua keributan terhenti sejenak dan semua mata memandang ke arahnya.

"Well. Well… Lihat siapa yang akhirnya datang." Sebuah suara menyeruak diantara keramaian dan memandang keempatnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Siapa kau? Sebaiknya kau pergi dari wilayah kami." Chanyeol mendesis dan tak lama anak buah mereka berdatangan menghampiri keempatnya dan berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Yang jelas kalian akan menyesal karena membuat ayahku masuk kedalam penjara." Geram si pria yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Ayah? Maksudmu Sangcul? Atau Sungtae? Atau bukan keduanya? Karena yang aku tahu mereka hanya mempunyai anak yang berumur sembilan dan sepuluh tahun. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu? Ahhh…. Kau anak haram ya?" cibir Luhan sedikit maju kedepan untuk bertatapan dengan pria yang ia tebak usianya masih sekitar tujuh belas tahun.

"JAGA MULUTMU!" si pria remaja ini membidikan pistolnya ke arah Luhan, membuat suasana kembali menegang dan dengan otomatis anak buah Sehun dan yang lain juga menodongkan senjatanya membuat semua kini saling membidik satu sama lain.

"Hey bocah. Aku sarankan turunkan pistolmu." Sehun kembali menarik Luhan kebelakangnya dengan pistolnya membidik anak muda itu.

"AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA." Teriaknya penuh amarah dan bergetar karena sangat kesal

"Ya bunuh kami semaumu. Tapi beritahu siapa yang menyuruhmu." Kai juga mempererat bidikannya berjaga-jaga.

Belum sempat remaja itu menjawab, ponselnya berbunyi, dia kemudian mengangkatnya dengan senjata masih membidik Luhan yang dihalangi Sehun, dan tak lama raut wajahnya berubah kesal dan mematikan ponselnya.

"Cih, sayang sekali aku mendapat perintah tak boleh menyentuh kalian saat ini. Tapi tenang saja kita akan segera bertemu." Desisnya membuat Sehun dan yang lainnya tampak kesal karena dipermainkan.

"Kita pergi!" teriaknya dan tak lama pria remaja itu pergi bersama anak buahnya yang mengikuti dari belakang.

"Sialan! Apa aku tak boleh menembaknya?" Kai masih membidik pria remaja itu, namun Sehun menahannya "Dia masih bocah Kai, bukan saingan kita. Lagipula bosnya pasti hanya seorang pengecut yang menyuruh bocah ingusan menggertak kita." Katanya memberitahu Kai yang dengan sangat terpaksa melepas bidikan mautnya.

"Kalian pulanglah. Aku akan memberikan uang untuk memperbaiki kekacauan ini, pastikan semua pekerja aman. Mengerti?" Sehun menginstrusikan seluruh anak buahnya yang mengangguk mengerti.

"Kita pulang saja." Dia merangkul pinggang Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya diam memastikan sesuatu.

Luhan hanya memastikan kalau dia tidak salah liat, karena dia yakin sekali diantara kerumunan tadi dia melihat Siwon dan Joon memakai jaket hitam dan masker yang menutupi wajahnya, namun walau begitu dia yakin sekali kalau itu adalah teman-temannya yang sudah sebulan ini tak ada kabar. Tapi karena merasa tak yakin, Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam dan tak bertanya pada Sehun dan yang lainnya.

"Namanya Kim Doojon 19 tahun, dia putra dari pasangan gelap Sungtae. Dia tidak pernah diakui Sungtae, tapi Sungtae temasuk membanggakannya dengan menjadikannya mafia di wilayah yang dia miliki." Luhan memberitahu ketiga temannya siapa remaja yang berteriak pada mereka malam ini.

"Sungtae mempunyai anak yang sama mengerikan dengannya." kekeh Kai mendekati Luhan dan melihat beberapa foto yang menunjukkan kalau Doojon memanglah putra Sungtae.

"Tapi dia sama dengan kita." Luhan mendongak memberitahu Kai

"Sama bagaimana?" tanya Kai mengernyit bingung.

"Sama-sama dibuang oleh ayah sendiri." katanya membuat Kai sedikit tercengang.

"Yah, mungkin kita harus menambahkannya menjadi anggota kita" kekeh Sehun mendekati Luhan dan membawa Luhan ke pelukannya.

"Kau harus tidur, besok hari pertamamu kuliah setelah tiga bulan kau ambil cuti." Sehun mengingatkan Luhan dan merengkuh pinggang tunangannya menuju kamarnya. Sementara Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti menyetujui ucapan Sehun.

"Kau juga sebaiknya tidur, kita akan mengurus bocah ini nanti." Chanyeol menutup laptop Luhan dan meminta Kai untuk beristirahat, karena pembicaraan tentang bagaimana mereka dibuang oleh keluarga sendiri selalu menjadi hal yang mengganggu keempatnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan paginya, Luhan terbangun lebih awal dan bersiap untuk pergi kekampusnya, mau bagaimanapun dia sudah terlalu lama mengambil cuti, namun dia tidak terlalu bersemangat karena bayangan Yunho dan teman-temannya di pesta pernikahan Yoochun serta kehadiran Siwon dan Joon diantara kerumunan semalam sangat mengganggu pikirannya, dia pun sedari tadi hanya mengadu-aduk serealnya tanpa memasukkannya kedalam mulut.

"Kenapa tak dimakan? Kau sakit?" Sehun yang menyadari tingkah aneh Luhan pun menegur Luhan yang hanya diam tak banyak bicara.

"Aku tidak sakit." Balasnya cepat memberitahu tunangannya.

"Oia Kai, apa sudah ada kabar dari Yunho dan yang lain?" tanya Luhan penuh harap,

"Mereka mengabariku belum lama ini, mereka sedang di Jepang." Balas Kai yang sedang memberi makan Janggu dan Monggu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan berbinar karena berita kelima temannya di Jepang menandakan kalau dia hanya salah lihat dan tak mungkin kalau teman-temannya bersama pihak lawan.

"Iya benar Lu." Katanya menghampiri Luhan dan memberikan sesuatu untuk Luhan.

"Eh? Ini kan kunci mobilku. Apa aku sudah boleh menyetir?" tanya Luhan yang tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"Setelah perdebatan pelik dengan kekasihmu semalam.. Ya, kau boleh membawa mobilmu Lu, tapi berjanji harus hati-hati, oke." Chanyeol yang membawakan tas Luhan yang menjawabnya.

Luhan tambah berbinar dan menatap penuh harap pada Sehun berharap Sehun mengatakan sesuatu "Ya, kau boleh membawanya." Ujar Sehun penuh rasa tak rela.

"YEY! KALIAN YANG TERBAIK" Luhan melonjak mencium pipi Chanyeol

"AKU BERANGKAT" dia beralih ke Kai dan mencium pipinya

"SAMPAI NANTI." terakhir dia menghampiri Sehun dan mencium bibirnya sekilas kemudian melenggang pergi berlari menuju mobilnya dengan sangat senang.

"Aku akan mengikutinya." Gumam Sehun menatap horor Luhan yang terlalu bersemangat.

"Habiskan sarapanmu, dia akan baik-baik saja." Kai memegangi pundak Sehun agar tetap duduk dimeja makan dan tak bisa mengejar Luhan.

"Kau bisa membuatnya marah jika ketahuan." Kekeh Chanyeol yang menambahkan nasi goreng ke piring Sehun.

Sehun mengusak kasar kepalanya karena merasa sangat frustasi "Aku bisa gila." Gumamnya yang belakangan ini memang selalu berlebihan jika Luhan tak berada dalam pengawasannya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sementara Luhan yang setelah tiga bulan baru diijinkan membawa mobil merasa sangat senang, dia berjalan kekampusnya sambil menikmati pemandangan yang terlihat berkali-kali lebih menyenangkan, dia membawa mobilnya berhati-hati sampai dia menyadari dari kaca spionnya kalau ada mobil hitam yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Luhan kemudian memperlambat mobilnya, namun sepertinya pengemudi di mobil hitam itu juga menyadari kalau Luhan memperhatikannya, dan dengan tergesa dia memutar balikkan mobilnya menjauhi Luhan.

"Kita lihat siapa kau." Gumam Luhan yang juga memutar balik mobilnya dan berganti mengikuti mobil hitam.

Luhan sedang fokus mengejar mobil hitam yang semakin melaju kencang sampai fokusnya terganggu karena nama Sehun terus tertera di layar ponselnya, takut jika Sehun akan marah, Luhan mengangkat ponselnya menggunakan headset miliknya.

"KAU PIKIR KAU MAU KEMANA? ARAH MOBILMU BUKAN KEKAMPUS LU"

Luhan sedikit keringat dingin karena teriakan Sehun yang mengetahui dia memutar arah tak pergi ke kampusnya, kemudian dia teringat kalau mobilnya dipasang gps yang membuat ketiga pria tampannya tahu kemanapun dia pergi

"A-aku hanya mencari bensin Sehunnie." Elaknya namun terdengar Sehun menghela kasar nafasnya.

"Aku sendiri yang mengecek mobilmu semalam, bensinmu full. Cepat putar arah atau aku bersumpah akan membakar mobilmu jika sampai aku menyusulmu." Sehun mengeluarkan nada intimidasinya membuat Luhan semakin keringat dingin.

"Baiklah…Aku segera kekampus aku janji." Balas Luhan mengalah dan tak mau cari masalah dengan kemarahan Sehun .

"Aku benar-benar akan mencarimu jika dalam dua menit kau tak segera berbalik arah." Ancam Sehun membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"Baiklah, aku sedang mencari putaran." Gumam Luhan beralasan, dia sudah bertekad melepaskan mobil yang mengikutinya, sampai

_**Ckittt….**_

Luhan mengerem mendadak karena tak sengaja melihat sosok yang berada dalam mobil hitam itu saat mobil itu belok ke kanan jalan, matanya mengernyit dan jantungnya sedikit berdebar.

"Tabi?" gumamnya menyadari kalau TOP lah yang berada didalam mobil hitam itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" katanya yang semakin bingung dengan keberadaan teman-temannya.

"LUHAN!"

Teriakan Sehun ditelpon membuatnya kembali tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku disini Sehunnie." Balas Luhan menjawab Sehun yang tampaknya benar-benar sudah marah dan terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Aku baru akan menjalankan mobilku." Katanya menambahkan karena Sehun tak membalas apapun.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah dibelakangmu."

BLAM!

Terdengar pintu mobil dibelakang mobil Luhan di tutup kasar,

Luhan membelalak menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat dan benar saja Sehun berjalan mendekati mobilnya dengan tampak cemas namun menakutkan karena marah.

"Aku rasa aku selesai." Gumam Luhan terkekeh karena tak lama kemudian Sehun membawanya ke mobilnya dan meninggalkan mobil Luhan yang berada di tepi jalan.

"Sehun mobilku." Rengek Luhan namun Sehun mengabaikannya.

"Sehunnie!" katanya meronta di pegangan Sehun dan menatap iba pada mobilnya yang begitu saja ditinggalkan.

"Nanti Kai mengambilnya. Kau harus menjelaskan kenapa kau berada disini." Katanya menatap tajam Luhan, membawa Luhan masuk dan

_**Brrmmmm..**_

Sehun menjalankan cepat mobilnya, mengabaikan Luhan yang sedang menatap iba pada mobilnya yang ditinggalkan.

* * *

_**tobecontinued..**_

* * *

_**maaaf bangett masalah keterlambatan update.. gue sibuknya ga boongan, tapi emang lagi sibuk beneran dan ga sempet pegang laptop. :''**_

.

_okay, yang penting udh diupdate malam ini... maaf bgt yang udh nungguin bgt.. hhuu_

_._

_selamat baca dan revieww... :")))_


	23. Chapter 23

**The Death Fourth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s)**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa maksudmu kau melihat Tabi?" tanya Sehun didalam perjalanan mengantar Luhan kembali kekampusnya.

"Iya, aku melihat tabi mengikutiku Sehunna." Katanya berusaha jujur pada Sehun

"Tapi bukankah mereka ada di Jepang." Katanya mengernyit bingung dan tak mengerti kenapa TOP mengikuti tunangannya diam-diam

"Entahlah, aku juga melihat Yunho di pesta pernikahan Yoochun, kemudian aku juga melihat Siwon dan Joon di malam daerah kekuasaan kita diserang. Aku tidak yakin makanya tak memberitahumu, tapi karena barusan aku melihat Tabi, aku rasa ada yang aneh dari mereka." Katanya berusaha merajuk agar Sehun tak lagi marah.

"Ish, kau membuat kepalaku sakit. Baiklah, aku akan mencari tahu keberadaan mereka, jika mereka berani melakukan sesuatu padamu, aku pastikan mereka akan menjadi lawan kita." Geramnya yang mulai benar-benar khawatir meninggalkan Luhan sendirian

"Apa tidak ada solusi lain selain menjadi lawan?" tanya Luhan yang merasa bersalah.

"Tidak ada!" balas Sehun tegas.

"Sekarang kau turunlah, jangan pikir yang macam-macam. Kita akan bicara lagi dirumah." Ujar Sehun yang sudah memarkirkan mobilnya dikampus Luhan

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti." Balas Luhan menurut dan takut untuk menatap Sehun

Saat hendak turun dari mobil Sehun, lengan Luhan ditarik agak kasar oleh Sehun dan

CHU~

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan, seakan memberitahu Luhan kalau dia tidak sepenuhnya marah. "Belajar yang benar dan jangan membuatku khawatir hmm." Katanya melepas pagutan yang begitu memabukkan di bibir Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk cepat dan tak berani menatap Sehun, kali ini entah kenapa dia merasa sangat malu. "Masuklah kedalam, nanti siang Kai dan Chanyeol yang akan menjemputmu. Aku menunggu dirumah." Sehun memberitahu Luhan yang lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk cepat.

Sebelum keluar dari mobil, Luhan memberanikan diri mencium pipi Sehun dan segera berlari masuk kedalam kampusnya meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa menatap gemas tunangannya "Aku bisa gila mengkkhawatirkanmu Lu" gumam Sehun dan tak lama menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan kampus Luhan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Siang harinya, setelah mendapat instruksi dari Sehun, Kai yang ditemani Chanyeol segera pergi mengambil mobil Luhan yang terparkir sembarangan di pinggir jalan, setelahnya mereka menuju ke kampus Luhan untuk menjemput Luhan.

Sehun memang bersikeras meminta Luhan untuk mengatakan kenapa dia memutar arah mobilnya, tapi dia tidak sampai hati membuat Luhan lebih banyak ketinggalan mata kuliahnya karena sudah terlalu lama mengambil cuti karena kondisinya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Oleh karena itu, Sehun langsung mengantar Luhan kekampus kemudian kembali kerumahnya, menunggu Luhan yang dijemput Kai dan Chanyeol untuk segera pulang. Dia takut kalau dirinya yang menjemput Luhan dalam keadaan masih kesal dan akan membuat keadaan semakin memburuk, karena Luhan pastinya akan lebih kesal dan marah.

"Kami sedang menuju kekampusnya." Kai memberitahu Sehun dari ponselnya dan setelah itu Kai dan Chanyeol pun bergegas menjemput Luhan, mereka sebenarnya juga penasaran kenapa Luhan mengatakan melihat TOP sementara mereka yakin kalau TOP dan yang lainnya sedang berada di Jepang.

_Sementara itu…_

Luhan baru saja selesai mengikuti kelasnya, tapi tentu saja seluruh pikirannya tidak berada mengikuti apa yang disampaikan oleh dosennya. Pikirannya ada pada keberadaan enam temannya yang terasa mengganjal untuknya, sudah beberapa kali Luhan melihat semua temannya berada didekatnya, tapi mereka tak pernah menghampiri Luhan membuat Luhan berkali-kali harus menampik pikiran anehnya, belum lagi Sehun yang masih tampak keal karena ulahnya pagi ini, ditambah dia memikirkan mobilnya yang malang yang ditinggal di pinggir jalan. Luhan juga ingin sekali mengambil mobilnya dan mencari tahu, tapi dia tidak terlalu nekat untuk membuat Sehun tambah marah kepadanya.

"Ayolah kita bermain sebentar Lu, kau terlihat banyak pikiran di sepanjang kelas tadi." Baekhyun merangkul pundak Luhan meminta Luhan untuk bermain dengannya.

Saat ini ketiganya sudah selesai mengikuti kelas mereka dan sedang menuju parkiran mobil. Luhan berniat menumpang di mobil Baekhyun dan dengan tak rela menolak tawaran teman-temannya.

"Aku harus pulang. Sehun menunggu-…"

"ASTAGA MOBILKU!" pekiknya berlari mendekati mobilnya, namun belum sampai di mobilnya ada seseorang yang menarik kerahnya, membuatnya tak bisa mendekati mobilnya sendiri.

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana rusa jelek." Sindir sebuah suara yang sangat Luhan kenal dibelakangnya.

"Ayolah Kai. Aku ingin memastikan babyku." Rengek Luhan memohon.

"Kalau kau mendekati mobil itu di bangku kemudi, Sehun bersumpah akan membakarnya." Suara lain yang sedang merangkul kekasihnya memberitahu Luhan membuat Luhan membelalak terkejut.

"Yeolieeee.." rengeknya namun tentu saja diabaikan oleh Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Baby.." Kyungsoo berlari memeluk Kai yang masih memegangi kerah belakang kaos Luhan.

"Hey sayang. Kau terlihat _urmm _menggemaskan." Katanya memberitahu Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya sekilas.

"Si rusa itu membuat masalah lagi? Dia terlihat tak fokus seharian ini." kata Kyungsoo mengadu pada Kai

"Dasar tukang ngadu." Cibir Luhan pada Kyungsoo yang menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Luhan.

"Apa kalian buru-buru?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol yang terus merangkul pinggangnya erat. "Ya begitulah sayang, harus ada yang dibicarakan dengan rusa jelek ini."

"Oh ayolah." Gumam Luhan yang merasa teman-temannya selalu meledeknya.

"Apa nanti malam kau datang ke pesta Lu?" Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa karena wajah Luhan yang kesal tiba-tiba bertanya.

Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung "Pesta apa?" tanyanya yang mulai diam-diam mendekati mobilnya tapi entah darimana Chanyeol sudah berada didepannya menghalanginya sambil menyengir membuat Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Aku sudah yakin kau satu-satunya yang tak diundang." Kekeh Kyungsoo membuat Kai juga menatapnya penasaran.

"Pesta apa? Kau datang?" tanyanya tak suka karena kekasihnya tak memberitahunya.

"Malam ini Jessica ulang tahun. Dia mengundang seluruh angkatan kita Lu, tentu saja banyak dari kami yang tidak akan datang mengingat gadis itu sangat menyebalkan. Tapi sialnya, ayahmu sendiri yang meminta kepada pimpinan kampus agar semua teman dan angkatan Jessica hadir, karena kalau tidak hadir kita semua bermasalah di tugas akhir kita." Kyungsoo menggerutu memberitahu Luhan yang tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Ayahmu bilang ada hal penting yang ingin diberitahukan untuk hadiah ulang tahun Jessica. Dan aku dengar biaya yang dibuat untuk ulang tahunnya sampai ratusan juta won" Baekhyun menatap menyesal pada Luhan yang tampak syok berusaha menyangkal.

"Ck. Wanita sialan itu sepertinya sudah mendapatkan keinginannya." Luhan tersenyum pahit membalikan tubuhnya ke arah berlawanan dari keempat temannya, dia kemudian menghapus cepat air matanya yang jatuh, tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit hatinya kembali dia rasakan. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya mengeluarkan uang yang begitu banyak hanya untuk sebuah persta, dan yang lebih menyakiti perasaanya adalah Jessica dan ibu serta adiknya diperlakukan seperti putri raja sementara dirinya dbuang seperti seonggok sampah.

Kai dan Chanyeol masing-masing berbisik pada kekasih mereka, segera berpamitan untuk pulang. Keduanya berencana untuk menemani kekasih masing-masing ke pesta Jessica nanti malam, Baekhyun dan Kyungsso pun mengerti, keduanya mengangguk pelan dan mencium kekasih masing-masing, meminta Kai dan Chanyeol untuk segera membawa Luhan pulang.

Setelah berpamitan pada kekasih masing-masing pun, Kai dan Chanyeol mendekati Luhan yang masih bergumam tak jelas untuk menahan rasa kesalnya. "Cih, dia bahkan tak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku saat ulang tahunku. Tapi dia memberikan berlebihan pada wanita penyihir itu." Cibir Luhan yang jika semakin didengar akan semakin bergetar kalau kau mendekati pria cantik yang sedang kembali merasakan sakit hatinya.

"Kau mau ice cream." Kai memegang pundak belakang Luhan, membuat Luhan mendongak ke arahnya. "Eh? Kenapa harus ice cream?" tanya Luhan sedikit bergetar.

"Karena kau sedang kesal lulu sayang." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Luhan, memberitahu pria kecilnya yang sedang dalam mood tak bagus.

Luhan memandang Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian, kemudian matanya berkaca-kaca dan

"Huwaaaa… Aku mau Sehun… tapi aku juga mau es krim." Luhan memeluk Kai dan Chanyeol membuat kedua temannya terkekeh dan tahu benar kalau setelah memakan ice cream dan bertemu Sehunnya, Luhan akan lebih baik.

"Baiklah.. Kita beli ice cream dan kau akan bertemu Sehunmu. Oke" Kai mendekap bahu Luhan dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil.

Setelah Luhan masuk kedalam mobilnya, Chanyeol pun masuk kedalam mobilnya sendiri, kemudian menjalankan mobilnya sambil melambai pada Baekhyun yang hanya bisa menatap gemas pada Luhan yang terlihat cemberut didalam mobil.

"Baby, sampai nanti malam." Kai melambai pada Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kalian hati-hati." Teriaknya membalas lamabaian Kai. "Lu, kau terlihat gemuk jika cemberut seperti itu." Goda Kyungsoo membuat Luhan menatapnya sebal. "Kyungie bercanda cantik." Kekeh Kai mengusak rambut Luhan dan mengikuti mobil Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan didepannya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Kai yang memperhatikan Luhan memakan lahapndua cup eskrim ditangannya.

"Ummh... sangat baik, terimakasih untuk kalian." Balas Luhan tak fokus karena sibuk memakan es krimnya.

"Aigooo... Lulu anak siapa? Kenapa imut sekali." Gemasnya mencubit pipi Luhan yang penuh es krim

"Yang jelas bukan anak ayahku." Katanya menggerutu dan kembali kesal mengingat ayahny yang berlebihan merayakan ulang tahun saudara tirinya.

Kai lebih memilihbdiam karena takut salah bicara, membiarkan Luhan melampiaskan kekesalannya, dia mengikuti mobil Chanyeol yang berada didepan mereka.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai dirumah, Kai sedikit terkekeh melihat Luhan yang ketiduran sambil memeluk cup es krimnya yang kosong, dengan perlahan dia mengambil cup es krim Luhan dan membuangnya sembarang keluar jendela.

"Dia tidur?" Chanyeol menghampiri Kai yang terlihat kerepotan menggendong Luhan yang terasa berat digendongannya.

"Umhhh... ayo cepat masuk, anak rusa ini kenapa sangat berat." Gerutu Kai mendahului Chanyeol dan segera membawa Luhan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"SEHUNNAAA!" Kai berteriak membuat si pemilik nama berlari menghampiri asal suara dengan terburu-buru.

"Kenapa berteriak?"

"Astaga Luhan kenapa?" Katanya berlari menghampiri Kai dan mengambil Luhan ke gendongannya.

"Dia hanya mabuk es krim." Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun dan memberikan tas Luhan membuat Sehun mendelik kepada dua temannya yang sama sekali tak membantunya.

"Mabuk es krim? Memangnya dia sedang kesal?" Sehun mengernyit bingung dan membawa Luhan bersandaf di sofa.

Mereka semua tahu kalau Luhan sampai tertidur karena es krim itu artinya dia sedang marah, kesal dan menahan tangisannya, semua eskrim itu hanya pelampiasan kekesalan Luhan yang dia makan secara berlebihan hingga akhirnya dia tertidur karena terlalu banyak memakan es krim nya.

"Ya... Baekhyun bilang nanti malam ayahnya akan merayakan besar-besaran pesta ulang tahun anak si penyihir." Chanyeol memberitahu Sehun yang sedang mengamati wajah cantik Luhan saat tidur.

"Jadi benar ayahnya akan mengadakan pesta besar-besaran?" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan sekilas dan berjalan mendekati Kai dan Chanyeol yang sedang minum di dapur.

"Kau tahu kalau ayahnya akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun?" Kai bertanya pada Sehun.

"Hmm.. Sebelum kalian pulang, aku melihat beritanya di TV. Disana juga diberitahukan kalau semua pemegang saham dan seperti biasa direktur ternama diundang ke acara pesta yang dikabarkan memakan dana ratusan juta won." Sehun tersenyum pahit melihat ke arah Luhan yang masih tertidur dan sangat bisa membayangkan bagaimana kesalnya wajah Luhan saat mengetahui berita ulang tahun saudara tirinya itu.

"Kami akan kesana menemani Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun." Kai memberitahu Sehun

"Lebih baik kau pastikan Luhan dirumah Sehunna, dia akan sakit melihat acara yang dibuat ayahnya sendiri." Chanyeol memberitahu Sehun yang langsung mengangguk setuju.

Ketiganya pun terus melihat ke arah Luhan yang masih tertidur dan tak mengetahui jika sosok yang sedang tertidur itu sudah bangun semenjak Sehun merebahkannya di sofa dan memilih untuk diam mendengarkan semua percakapan ketiga temannya yang terdengar sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Malam harinya, Luhan yang benar-benar tertidur bangun dan sedikit mengernyit karena sekarang dirinya sudah berada di kamar Sehun. Dia terbangun karena merasa haus dan segera turun untuk mengambil minum kedapur.

Saat menuruni tangga, Luhan mencium bau sedap yang tercium dari dapur, dia kemudia mempercepat langkahnya dan mendapati Sehun sedang memakai apron putihnya da terlihat sibuk memasak banyak makanan.

"Sehunnie.." Luhan memeluk Sehun dari belakang dan menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung Sehun.

"Sayangku sudah bangun?" Sehun memutar arah tubuhnya dan mendekap tubuh Luhan yang masih lemas karena bangun tidur.

Luhan mengangguk dan memeluk Sehun lebih erat. "Kalau begitu kita bersiap untuk makan. Kau pasti lapar." Sehun mengigit gemas bibir Luhan yang tampak lucu karena masih cemberut dan mengantuk.

"Kai dan Yeolie mana?" tanyanya menyadari rumahnya tampak sepi.

"Mereka pergi dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo." Sehun memberitahu Luhan dan Luhan tersenyum pahit menyadari kemana kedua temannya pergi menemani kekasih mereka masing-masing. "Pasti ke pesta jelek itu." Tebaknya tak suka.

"Iya, mereka ke pesta jelek itu lulu sayang." Sehun kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan agar kekasihnya tak mengingat acara yang dibuat ayahnya sendiri.

"Umm… Apa aku tak boleh kesana, aku hanya ingin lihat." Katanya mendongak menatap Sehun penuh harap.

"Tidak.. Kau hanya akan menangis jika kesana, aku tak suka." Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan dan kembali menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

"Tapi aku ingin lihat." Katanya keras kepala

"Lu, aku bilang tidak berarti tidak sayang." Sehun menegaskan kalau ide pergi ke pesta itu adalah ide yang sangat buruk.

"Baiklah" katanya menuruti Sehun dan berjalan ke arah meja makan.

Sehun sedikit menoleh dan menghela nafasnya karena tahu benar kalau kekasihnya sedang merasa sangat bosan. "Lu, aku punya strawberry cake untukmu. Kau boleh makan sepuasnya hari ini." Sehun memberitahu Luhan yang langsung berlari menuju kulkas dan mengambil cake yang dibelikan Sehun.

"Whoaa ini enak Sehunnie."

Dan dalam sekejap Luhan kembali melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan cara memakan secara paksa strawberry cake kedalam mulutnya. "Pelan-pelan nanti tersedak." Sehun mengambil alih kue Luhan dan mulai menyuapi pria cantiknya ini agar tak tersedak.

Luhan akui dia memang kesal karena tak diijinkan ikut ke pesta nenek sihir itu, tapi menurutnya tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain bersama Sehun. Ya, walaupun Luhan harus sedikit mengakui kalau tunangannya ini terkadang sangat menyebalkan, cerewet dan over protective. Namun apapun tentang Sehun, Luhan menyukainya. Begitupun sebaliknya, apapun tentang Luhan, Sehun menyukainya. Dan keduanya pun menikmati makan malam romantis mereka berdua, walaupun pada akhirnya makanan yang dimasak Sehun hanya dimakan sekedarnya. Karena keduanya lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan strawberry cake yang Sehun pesan saat Luhan tertidur.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sehun sedang membersihkan piring setelah dia dan Luhan selesai makan, sesekali matanya melirik ke kamarnya dan sedikit was-was karena kamarnya terlihat sepi, dia takut Luhan yang setelah selesai makan mengatakan ingin langsung tidur kembali nekat dan pergi ke tempat pesta saudara tirinya digelar, dengan cepat Sehun mencuci tangannya dan mengelapnya asal kemudian dia sedikit berlari menuju kamarnya dan membuka cepat pintu kamarnya dia mendesah lega melihat Luhan yang sedang asik bermain laptopnya

"Sehunnie kenapa terengah?" Luhan melihat sekilas ke arah Sehun yang berjalan mendekatinya kemudian kembali fokus bermain gamenya.

"Aku pikir kau pergi" kekeh Sehun mencium Luhan secara paksa, membuat pria bermata rusa itu meronta kesal karena dipastikan dia kalah bermain gamenya.

"Sehunnie!" Pekik Luhan saat Sehun selesai menciumnya dan malah dengan santainya berbaring disampingnya.

"Wae?" Protes Sehun setengah tertawa.

"Lihat aku kalah! Menyebalkan sekali." Desisnya menutup paksa laptopnya kemudian duduk bersila ke arah Sehun dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kemari.." katanya sedikit merengkuh pinggang Luhan untuk mendekat.

"Ish lepas... aku sedang kesal padamu." Katanya menghentakan kakinya turun dari ranjang Sehun beranjak pergi. "Kau mau kemana Lu?" Sehun mengernyit memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang dalam mode ngambeknya.

"Kekamarku." Katanya ketus membalas Sehun

Sehun sedikit terkekeh dan dengan santainya dengan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya sambil berkata "Cepat kemari atau kau terpaksa tidur tanpa pintu lagi, kali ini aku bukan hanya akan merusak knop pintunya. Aku akan menghancurkan pintu hello kittymu." Ancam Sehun dengan nada khasnya.

"Oh Sehun!" Pekik Luhan tak percaya dengan yang didengarnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan kedua dadanya.

"Kemari." Perintah Sehun dengan menggerakan jari telunjuknya meminta Luhan mendekat.

"Aku benci kau." Gertak Luhan kembali menghentakan kakinya namun kali ini arahnya mendekati Sehun yang sedang tersenyum gemas menatap kekasih cantiknya.

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku." Gemas Sehun karena sekarang Luhan sudah seperti anak kucing yang menggeliat mencari posisi nyaman di pelukannya.

"Lu.." panggilnya mencium pucuk kepala Luhan

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan mendongak ke arah Sehun

"Kau bosan?" tanya Sehun memastikan. "Sangat" balas Luhan bermain didada Sehun.

"Kau bosan karena hanya tidur dikamar atau karena tak bisa datang ke pesta?' tanya Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Luhan

"Aku ingin kesana dan hanya ingin melihat" gumamnya memberitahu Sehun

"Belum lama Kai menelponku, dia memberitahu kalau rumahmu sekarang disulap seperti istana dengan penjagaan yang ketat dan tak sembarangan undangan bisa masuk. Dan namamu masuk kedalam daftar tamu undangan yang tak diperbolehkan masuk sayang." Katanya mencium pucuk kepala Luhan dan segera mengelus lembut punggung Luhan yang terasa menegang.

"Ya sudah biarkan saja" ujar Luhan kembali bangun dan kembali menyalakan laptopnya.

"Kau mau bermain lagi?" tanya Sehun yang mulai ingin membanting laptop yang terus mengalihkan perhatian tunangannya itu.

"Hmm… Aku tadi kalah, sekarang aku akan menang dan akan masuk ke babak selanjutnya." Katanya mengerling Sehun dan mulai fokus pada gamenya.

Sehun pun membiarkan Luhan bermain gamenya dan dia menyibukkan diri dengan membaca koran malam ini, tapi lama kelamaan dia mulai kesal karena Luhan terlalu fokus bermain dan seringkali mengabaikannya. Sehun mendesah kesal sambil melihat tubuh Luhan dari belakang yang hanya menggunakan kaos kebesaran selutut dengan bagian pundak yang kerap kali dibiarkan Luhan melorot sehingga punggungnya terekspos bebas dan terlihat sangat menggoda, Sehun sedikit menyeringai dan memutuskan untuk menggoda kekasihnya.

"Sayang.." bisiknya memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan mulai menciumi punggung Luhan yang terekspos bebas. "Sehunnie geli." Gumam Luhan saat Sehun mulai menjilati punggungnya yang terbuka bebas.

"Aku ingin bermain juga." Bisiknya membuat Luhan sedikit tak fokus.

"Ma-main apa?" tanya Luhan yang mulai membagi perhatiannya dengan game dan bisikan Sehun.

"Main ini." Tangan Sehun menelusup ke balik kaos Luhan dan mengelusnya sensual membuat Luhan benar-benar tak fokus lagi.

"Sehunnie, kita baru melakukannya semalam." Luhan berusaha memberitahu Sehun namun seperti biasa Sehun mengabaikannya dan semakin sibuk membelai sensual perut rata Luhan dan mulai sedikit naik untuk membuat Luhan semakin terangsang.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Kau yang sangat seksi." Gumamnya berbisik memberitahu Luhan dan segera menutup paksa laptop Luhan kemudian menindih Luhan yang tampak sudah pasrah dan merona.

"Mmmhh-Sehummphh" desah Luhan karena Sehun sudah mulai melumat kasar bibirnya. Sehun menjilat bibir Luhan akan membukakan akses untuknya. Karena Luhan menolak, Sehun menggigit pelan bibir bawah Luhan

"aahh" Luhan mendesah membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Sehun. Sehun memasukkan lidahnya, mengecap lidah Luhan dan sesekali menghisapnya kuat membuat lenguhan tertahan dari Luhan karena ciuman Sehun yang memabukkan

"hah hah hah" keduanya mengambil asupan oksigen karena merasa nafas mereka sudah pendek

"Lu, kau sangat cantik" puji Sehun namun tentu saja Luhan tak bisa menanggapi karena masih mengatur nafasnya.

Sehun tak mau berlama-lama, dirinya langsung mengangkat kedua kaki Luhan ke pundaknya dan memposisikan kejantanannya ke hole Luhan.

Dan tanpa menunggu persiapan Luhan, Sehun langsung menusukkan juniornya yang semakin mengeras ke hole sempit Luhan. Tentu saja itu membuat Luhan mengerang menahan sakit.

"Sehunnieehmmp..mmphh" Pekik Luhan karean perlakuan Sehun

Sehun hanya tersenyum jahil padanya dan langsung menggenjot hole Luhan dengan irama cepat dan tepat mengenai sweetspot Luhan

Genjotan Sehun pada hole Luhan semakin brutal membuat Luhan tak henti-hentinya mengerang nikmat dan meminta lebih.

Tapi lama kelamaan seperti biasa erangan Luhan berubah menjadi desahan nikmat.

Luhan yang merasa kewalahan dengan gerakan Sehun hanya bisa pasrah dibawah Sehun

Sehun memegang pinggang ramping Luhan dan menggenjotnya dengan tempo lebih cepat.

Ranjang Sehun berdenyit dan dipenuhi oleh desahan dan erangan nikmat dari kedua orang yang sedang bergulat di atas ranjang.

"Ahh… Sehuniihmpphh.. aku akan ke..luaar ahhh…" Luhan mencengkram kedua pundak Sehun dengan erat

"Keluarkan saja sayang…" Sehun memejamkan matanya merasakan dinding-dinding hole Luhan yang mencengkram juniornya.

Sehun yang juga ingin segera mencapai klimaksnya langsung menambah tempo mengenjotnya pada hole Luhan.

"Aku..sampai..Lu..hmpphhh..aahh" desah Sehun saat mengeluarkan seluruh cairan cintanya di lubang Luhan yang begitu membuatnya kenikmatan.

"Kau selalu membuatku gila sayang." Gumam Sehun yang membaringkan tubuhnya ke samping Luhan dan membawa Luhan ke pelukannya.

"Berhenti menggodaku." Protes Luhan yang merasa seluruh tubuhnya lengket, tapi dia membiarkannya dan memeluk Sehun erat.

"Aku selalu menggoda rusa kecilku." Gemasnya menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan. "Tidurlah Lu," katanya mengusap lembut punggung Luhan yang tampak masih terengah.

"Sehunnie." Luhan yang sudah memejamkan matanya memanggil Sehun

"Ya sayang." Balas Sehun sedikit melirik ke arah Luhan yang memejamkan matanya.

"Terimakasih sudah membalas perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu." Gumamnya malu-malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Sehun

"Aku yang berterimakasih karena kau selalu sabar menungguku. Aku lebih mencintaimu sayang." Balasnya membuat Luhan tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi selain kebahagiaan karena bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehunnya hari ini.

"Selamat tidur cantik." Bisik Sehun mencium kening Luhan. "Selamat tidur juga tampan." Balas Luhan dan kemudian hanya terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari kekasih cantiknya menandakan kalau Luhannya sudah tertidur, dan tak lama Sehun pun menyusul Luhan tidur dan segera beristirahat.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Saat sedang terlelap tidur, Sehun tiba-tiba terbangun karena terdengar suara mobil yang dinyalakan dan dijalankan dari garasi rumahnya. Sehun dengan mata masih terpejam menyangkal kalau Kai dan Chanyeol sudah pulang kerumah secepat ini, dia kemudian berfikir masih dengan mata terpejam sambil bertanya dalam hatinya _lalu siapa malam-malam begini menyalakan mobil, kenapa suara mobilnya terdengar seperti suara mobil Luhan._

_Luhan?_

Sehun langsung membuka matanya cepat dan sedikit terkejut mendapati pria cantiknya tak berbaring disampingnya, dia kemudian mengedarkan pandangan matanya dan membelalak mendapati lemari kecil dikamarnya yang berisi kunci mobilnya dan kunci mobil Luhan terbuka.

Sehun memakai asal kaos dan celana panjangnya, kemudian mendekati laci tersebut berharap Luhan hanya pergi ke toilet atau kekamarnya, berharap kunci mobil Luhan masih berada di lacinya, namun hatinya berdegup kencang tidak mendapati kunci mobil Luhan disana, yang ada hanya kunci mobil miliknya dan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan

_Sehunnie, aku benar-benar tak tahan. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan diumumkan oleh ayahku untuk wanita sialan itu. Aku janji tidak akan membuat keributan, aku juga akan pulang cepat. Jangan marah ya sayangku ;)_

_Luhan…_

_p.s. : Aku juga tidak akan menangis. Aku janji :p_

"Sial"

Gumam Sehun yang langsung meraih kunci mobilnya dan berlari menuruni tangga segera pergi untuk menyusul Luhan.

Di perjalanan, Sehun terus menghubungi Kai dan Chanyeol, namun dia menggeram kesal karena tidak ada satupun dari keduanya yang mengangkat telpon darinya, sampai pada akhirnya Sehun mendesah lega karena Kai mengangkat ponselnya.

"_Hmm.. Kenapa Sehunna?" _

"Luhan pergi ke pesta itu. Cepat temukan dia sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat kepala kita pusing. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kesana."

"_MWO? Ishh.. baiklah, aku mencarinya. Kalau kau mau tahu, ini tidak terlihat seperti acara ulang tahun. Tapi seperti acara kerumunan mafia dan bos besar mereka."_ Kai memberitahu Sehun yang semakin yakin jika Luhan kesana sendirian, dia akan jauh dari kata "baik-baik saja"

"Aku akan segera sampai." Sehun menutup ponselnya dan menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Sementara itu, Kai yang baru saja mendapat telpon dari Sehun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya, berharap menemukan sosok pria kecilnya, namun yang ia dapat hanya segerombolan orang yang sedang bercakap sambil tertawa tak penting.

Akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk menghampiri Chanyeol dan memberitahunya. "Baekie maaf mengganggu, aku butuh alienmu dulu." Kai merangkul Chanyeol dan membawanya pergi agak jauh dari Baekhyun

"Ish, ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol tak suka

"Sehun bilang Luhan sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, kita berpencar mencarinya, dia tidak akan suka dengan apa yang akan diumumkan ayahnya, kita harus segera menemukannya dan membawanya pulang." Kai memberitahu Chanyeol yang tampak terkejut.

"Astaga, baiklah. Kita berpencar, aku akan memberitahu Baekhyun." Chanyeol kembali mendekati Baekhyun dan memberitahu kekasihnya yang juga ikut membantu mencari Luhan.

"Baby, Luhan belum terlihat. Sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai." Kyungsoo tampak terengah memberitahu Kai yang mulai panik.

"Kita cari bersama." Katanya merangkul Kyungsoo dan mulai kembali berpencar mencari Luhan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan sudah sampai di depan rumahnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tapi dia sedikit ragu untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya sendiri karena begitu banyak pengawal yang menjaga di pintu masuk, namun kemudian dia menjadi tak peduli dan berfikir kenapa dia tidak boleh masuk kedalam rumahnya sendiri, dan akhirnya setelah setengah jam berlalu, Luhan memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Dia sudah mengenakan pakaian yang pantas untuk ke pesta, jadi menurutnya tak ada masalah kalau dia terus masuk kedalam dengan percaya diri.

Tapi saat mendekati pintu masuknya, Luhan sedikit gugup karena keempat mata penjaga sudah melihat ke arahnya, Luhan berusaha mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan masuk, sampai para penjaga itu menghalaunya.

"Maaf tuan, mana undangan anda?" salah satu penjaga bertanya pada Luhan

"Aku pemilik rumah ini. bagaimana bisa seorang pemilik rumah, harus masuk dengan undangan. Apa kalian idiot?' hardik Luhan tak suka

"Maaf, tapi anda siapa?" pengawal yang lain ikut mencegat Luhan dan menghampirinya

"Aku Luhan. Xi Luhan." Balasnya mendesis memberitahu.

"Jika benar anda Luhan, berarti anda adalah tamu di urutan teratas yang tak diperbolehkan masuk. Silahkan pergi." Kata si penjaga yang kini sudah mulai mencengkram tangan Luhan

"LEPASKAN AKUSIALAN! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU TAK DIPERBOLEHKAN MASUK KE RUMAHKU SENDIRI." jerit Luhan namun para pengawal semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Ini peintah tuan besar. Maaf." Kata si pengawal yang terus mencengkram erat lengan Luhan

"Sialan. Le-paskan a-ku!" desis Luhan melepas paksa cengkraman para penjaga.

"Ayahku pasti sudah gila." desis Luhan meninggalkan pintu masuk dan kembali menuju mobilnya.

BLAM!

"ARGGHHHH!" Luhan menjerit kesal memukul kencang kemudi mobilnya, dia benar-benar marah dan tak terima kenapa bisa ayahnya bertemu dengan iblis seperti ibu tiri dan saudara tirinya.

Saat sedang memukul kencang kemudi mobilnya, Luhan tak sengaja melihat bingkisan yang berada di belakang kursi mobilnya, dia mengernyit menebak apa isinya, dan tak lama kerutan didahinya memudar berubah menjadi seringaian saat mengingat isi bingkisan yang belum lama ia gunakan untuk menyamar.

"Baiklah, pakai itu saja." Gumamnya yang beralih kekursi belakang dan mulai sibuk "mengubah" dirinya sendiri.

Sepuluh menit kemudianLuhan yang tampan telah bertranformasi menjadi Luhan yang cantik dan urhh..seksi.

Dia berterimakasih pada dirinya sendiri yang tak pernah membereskan peralatan menyamarnya di mobil. Luhan kini menggunakan rok pendek selutut berwarna hitam dengan dipadu oleh blus seksi berwarna putih dan blazer peach nya menambah kesan elegan dan cantik disaat bersamaan. Dia juga puas dengan wig bahu seikal favoritnya, karena belum lama di membuatnya sedikit _curly _dibagian ujungnya dan jangan lupakah heels 8 cm yang ia gunakan membuatnya semakin tak terlihat seperti Luhan, namun lebih seperti _Miss Korea _tentu saja.

Luhan merasa beruntung karena saat berniat keluar dari mobilnya, dia melihat Minho berjalan sendiri menuju pintu masuk, Luhan dengan ide gilanya kembali menyeringai dan dengan sengaja terburu-buru keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan kea rah berlawanan dengan Minho

BRAK!

"Ahhh.." Luhan dengan sengaja menabrak keras bahu Minho yang memang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, sehingga tak fokus melihat jalan.

"Ah nona, apa kau baik-baik saja? Maaf aku tak melihat." Katanya menyesal dan membantu Luhan berdiri, didalam hatinya Luhan bersorak karena Minho sama sekali tak mengenalinya.

"Tidak apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Luhan berpura-pura kesakitan

"Aku merasa tak enak nona, apa kau juga akan masuk kedalam pesta? Kau mahasiswa dikampus kami juga?" tanya Minho masih menebak-nebak

"Anio, aku sepupu Jessica" katanya membalas dengan menggerutu karena jijik dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Ah begitu, apa kau mau masuk bersama denganku nona cantik? Aku lihat kau sendirian." Minho mulai tebar pesona membuat Luhan terkekeh geli karena teman basketnya yang satu ini benar-benar tak berubah.

"Suatu kebanggaan untukku bisa masuk bersama pria tampan sepertimu tuan." Katanya membalas rayuan Minho.

"Namaku Choi Minho, panggil aku Minho. Dan kalau aku boleh tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Minho yang sudah menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Hannie.. Namaku Oh Hannie." Katanya membalas genggaman Minho dan sedikit keringat dingin membayangkan jika Sehunnya melihat dirinya bermesraan dengan pria lain.

"Baiklah Hannieya, kau sudah aman bersama oppa." Ujar Minho yang mulai menuntun Luhan masuk kedalam rumahnya sendiri.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang mencoba masuk dan sangat sulit, Minho masuk dengan mudahnya karena mempunyai kartu khusus yang ia tujukan pada penjaganya dan tanpa banyak bertanya para penjaga mengijinkan Minho masuk bersama Luhan yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Whoaa.. Jessica sepertinya benar-benar menggila menyiapkan acara ulang tahunnya." Gumam Minho mengagumi seluruh dekorasi di rumah Luhan yang terlihat bergaya eropa dengan unsure vintage etnik yang menjadi tema pesta malam ini.

Luhan sendiri cukup tercengang melihat rumahnya yang memang benar sudah disulap seperti istana, hatinya mulai memanas tak menyangka ayahnya akan sampai berlebihan seperti ini untuk sebuah acara yang menurutnya sudah tak layak diselenggarakan besar-besaran seperti ini.

"Nah nona cantik, itu teman-temanku. Mari aku perkenalkan pada mereka." Minho menunjuk kerumunan Kris dan yang lainnya bermaksud ingi mengenalkan Luhan pada mereka.

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Minho menoleh kesampingnya dan cukup memelas karena sepertinya dia hanya bicara sendiri sedari tadi "Kemana nona itu?" gumamnya bingung dan tak lama memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sementara Luhan yang merasa tak memiliki banyak waktu, diam-diam menyusup kekamarnya, berharap kalau ada beberapa helai pakaiannya yang masih tersimpan didalam kamarnya, dia bukannya tidak suka dengan penampilannya sebagai perempuan, tapi dia harus menunjukkan kalau Luhan, malam ini dia datang sendiri tanpa harus menyamar menjadi orang lain dirumahnya sendiri.

"Ah Sehun! Kau sudah datang."

Luhan berjengit ngeri saat suara yang sangat familiar memanggil tunangannya yang terlihat sangat gusar dan dengan tatapan mengintimidasi melihat ke seluruh sudut ruangan sudah dipastikan Sehunnya sedang mencarinya.

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah berlawanan dengan Kai dan Sehun yang sepertinya tak main-main ingin segera membawa dirinya pulang.

"Aku belum menemukannya. Sepertinya Chanyeol juga belum." Kai memberitahu Sehun,dan masih terdengar oleh Luhan yang kemudian terkekeh.

"Aku dalam masalah." Gumamnya sedikir ngeri melihat wajah Sehun yang benar-benar serius.

"Sehunna!" kali ini suara Chanyeol datang dari arah Luhan yang sedang berdiri, membuat Luhan harus kembali memutar tubuhnya berlawanan ke kedua arah dari teman-temannya.

"Apa kau yakin Luhan kesini? Sudah hampir satu jam kami mencari dan tak menemukan dia sama sekali." Katanya bertanya pada Sehun

"Dia kesini, dia sendiri yang mengatakan akan kesini. Aku benar-benar akan memberinya hukuman setelah ini." desis Sehun yang kemudian menyeruak ke ruangan dan mencengkram lengan siapapun yang terlihat mirip dengan Luhan.

"Ini tidak bagus…benar-benar tidak bagus.." gumam Luhan dan sedikit berlari menaiki tangga yang bisa membawanya kekamarnya.

Cklek!

Luhan sampai dikamar yang dulu pernah ia tempati dengan terengah, kemudian tatapannya mengedar dan merasa sangat rindu pada kamar yang dulu ia tinggali ini, kamar tempat dimana ia bercerita tentang hari yang ia lewati pada ayahnya, kamar dimana ia terkadang suka meminta ayahnya untuk menemaninya tidur. Kamar yang hanya diisi kebahagian jauh sebelum tiga wanita penyihir itu memasuki kehidupan ayahnya.

Luhan kemudian menghapus cepat air matanya, dan segera menuju lemari pakaiannya, dia bersyukur pakaian-pakaiannya masih disimpan dengan rapih di lemari pakaiannya, dia kemudian mengambil asal kemeja panjang putih dan segera memakainya.

Luhan tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam kamarnya, karena terlalu fokus mengganti bajunya. Orang yang masuk kedalam kamar Luhan pun terus mendekati Luhan dan

Grep!

Dia memegang kencang pundak Luhan, membuat Luhan menegang dan menghentikan aktifitasnya memakai pakaian miliknya.

Tak ada suara sampai beberapa menit, hingga si pemegang pundak Luhan membalikan badan Luhan secara tergesa.

"Astaga kau benar-benar Luhan. Luhannieku sayang." Kata seorang wanita paruh baya yang langsung memeluk erat Luhan, anak dari majikannya yang juga ia besarkan dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Berbeda dengan Bibi Han, wanita yang sedang memeluknya erat ini, Luhan merasa menjadi seseorang yang sangat jahat karena bahkan tak pernah mengunjungi wanita paruh baya yang sudah seperti ibu untuknya ini. Karena semenjak Luhan meninggalkan rumah, yang dia tahu bibi Han juga pergi meninggalkan rumah, tapi Luhan sedikit terkejut mendapati bibinya berada disini dan sedang memeluknya.

"Bibi Han." Panggil Luhan tercekat "Iya nak, ini bibi nak. Kau kemana saja? Kenapa tak mengabari bibi. Ya Tuhan, syukurlah kau hidup dengan baik." Gumamnya memriksa seluruh wajah Luhan.

"Wajahmu semakin mirip dengan ibumu nak." Katanya kembali memeluk Luhan erat.

"Bibi kenapa bisa tahu aku ada disini?" tanya Luhan menangkup wajah wanita paruh baya yang memeluknya ini.

"Awalnya aku pikir aku melihat ibumu yang berjalan menaiki tangga, aku terus mengikutimu dan semakin yakin kalau itu ibumu, tapi ternyata aku salah. Yang aku lihat di tangga adalah dirimu nak, bibi benar-benar tercengang karena kau sangat cantik memakai dress ini, kemudian menjadi tampan memakai kemeja ini." Katanya memuji Luhan.

"Bibi Han..dimana kau!" terdengar suara wanita memanggil bibi kesayangan Luhan dengan kasar, membuat Luhan yang ingin membalas pernyataan bibinya menggeram marah.

"Wanita itu benar-benar tak memiliki sopan santun." Gumamnya hendak menghampiri wanita jahat yang tak lain ibu tirinya.

"Jangan nak, kau akan diusir jika mereka tahu kau ada disini." Bibinya memohon menahan Luhan agar tak pergi.

"Aku tak peduli, aku sudah muak dengannya." Gumam Luhan melepas cengkraman bibi Han dan hendak menghampiri asal suaranya.

"Tidak nak, jangan.. Kau tidak boleh sampai diusirm kau harus tetap disini. Kau harus menolong ayahmu." Bibi Han terdengar sangat ketakutan dan memohon

Luhan menaikkan alisnya dan menatap bibinya bingung "Menolong ayah bagaimana maksudmu bi?" tanyanya yang sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Ayahmu.."

"BIBI HAN!"

Suara wanita penyihir itu semakin terdengar membuat bibi Han dan Luhan sedikit berjengit. "Kau akan segera tahu nak, aku mohon jangan pergi Lu. " pinta bibi Han dan terburu-buru keluar kamar Luhan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian dikamaranya yang tampak bingung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

Luhan masih terdiam dikamarnya, sampai terdengar suara MC yang mengatakan kalau acara tiup lilin segera dimulai, dengan segera Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dan mulai mengamati acara dari atas dan dengan bersembunyi.

"Silakan Jessica tiup lilinnya."

Begitulah komando dari sang MC, dan tak lama terlihat Jessica yang tampil dengan sangat elegan sekaligus berlebihan meniup lilinnya, suara tepukan pun terdengar dari teman-temannya serta kerabat ayahnya bertepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Jessica.

"Sebelum memotong kue, ada pengumuman yang akan disampaikan oleh tuan Xi, sebagai hadiah ulang tahun putri kesayangannya ini." Sang MC kembali membacakan susunan acara, menyerahkan _Microphone _untuk Tuan Xi yang mengambilnya dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan dan entah kenapa Luhan melihat ayahnya tampak pucat dan terlihat kelelahan.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada putriku tercinta yang sudah memasuki usia 20 tahun hari ini." Kata tuan Xi menggenggam tangan Jessica yang terus menebarkan senyum munafiknya.

"Dan sebagai hadiah ulan tahun dariku untuk putriku yang cantik.." kalimat Tuan Xi terputus, namun dia kemudian melihat ke arah Jessica dan istrinya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

Terdengar suara helaan dari tuan Xi yang kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya "Aku akan memberikan seluruh aset sahamku di perusahaan untuk Jessica."

Dan terdengar tepukan dari para hadirin yang datang, sementara Luhan yang sepenuhnya mendengar ucapan ayahnya membeku di tempatnya, dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ayahnya pikirkan sehingga memutuskan hal yang begitu penting dengan sembarangan "Ini gila." Gumamnya yang merasa kepalanya sakit tiba-tiba

"Dan aku juga akan memberikan rumah yang aku tempati ini untuk istriku."

Kali ini Luhan membelalak mendengar apa yang diumumkan ayahnya, dia sudah berjalan menuruni tangga sampai ayahnya kembali membuat pernyataan yang membuatnya terkejut

"Dan rumahku yang berada di Gyeongju. Aku serahkan pada putri bungsuku, Krystal."

Luhan tiba-tiba tak bisa menopang dirinya dengan kedua kakinya, dia melemas dan segera berpegangan di tangga, dia benar-benar marah dengan apa yang dia katakan, bagaimana ayahnya bisa memberikan rumah yang menjadi satu-satunya tempat untuk mengenang kebahagiaan bersama ibunya ia berikan begitu saja pada putri penyihirnya. Luhan tak peduli jika ayahnya memberikan seluruh saham atau rumah ini kepada keluarga sialannya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak akan membiarkan jika salah satu dari ketiga wanita jahat itu menginjakkan kakinya dirumah ibunya. Luhan butuh waktu untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya, dia berfikir ini mimpi buruk, tapi sayang ini sama sekali bukan mimpi buruk, ini adalah kenyataan pahit yang harus ia telan sendiri. "Tidak… eomma.. ini tidak mungkin terjadi" gumam Luhan kembali merasa nyeri di dadanya.

"Dan semua berkas saham serta kedua rumahku, akan aku berikan atas nama mereka, dan akan selesai dalam waktu sebulan."

"TIDAAAKKKKKK!"

Luhan berteriak membuat seluruh tamu melihat ke arahnya, dia tak bisa menahan diri lagi, dia tak mau mendengar apa yang dikatakan ayahnya lagi, ini semua sudah keterlaluan, ini semua sudah diluar batas kesabarannya. Dengan gontai dia menuruni tangga berjalan ke arah ayahnya yang tampak syok dengan kedatangan Luhan.

"Luhan" gumam Sehun mendengar suara jeritan Luhan, dia sedang mencari keruang tamu, namun saat mendengar teriakan Luhan dia langsung bergegas ke ruang utama

"Appa kau keterlaluan." Geram Luhan yang merasa akan jatuh kapan saja karena harus berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

"Kau tega sekali memberikan rumah ibuku untuk mereka!" jerit Luhan menunjuk kasar ketiga wanita yang saat ini sedang menyeringai.

"Lu, appa bisa menjelaskannya padamu." Lirih tuan Xi yang merasa lega karena melihat putranya yang sudah kembali berjalan

"JELASKAN APA HAH!? KAU KETERLALUAN" Luhan kembali menjerit semakin mendekati ayahnya yang juga terlihat semakin pucat.

"Luhan.."

Sehun membelalak melihat Luhan yang tampak berantakan, dia seperti membeku ditempatnya, bukan karena Luhan berteriak pada ayahnya, tapi saat ini, Sehun sedang melihat seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik dinding lantai dua sedang membidik Luhan menggunakan pistolnya.

Semakin Luhan berjalan, semakin orang yang memakai masker hitam itu terlihat siap menembakkan senjatanya.

"Kau sudah sangat keterla.."

"LUHAN AWAS!"

Luhan tertegun mendengar teriakan dari suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya, dia tidak sempat menoleh karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya didekap dan

DOR!

Luhan terjatuh ke lantai, namun dia tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun, perlahan dia membuka matanya dan mendapati Sehun yang memeluknya erat, sedetik kemudian Luhan membelalakan matanya dan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya melihat lengan Sehun yang mengeluarkan darah sangat banyak. "Se-Sehun" gumam Luhan yang wajahnya sudah terkena lengan Sehun yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Sstt… kau tidak apa-apa, aku menjagamu sayang." Gumam Sehun semakin memeluk erat Luhan.

"SIAPA ORANG ITU .. TANGKAP DIA!"

Terdengar tuan Xi berteriak dan tak lama para tamu berhamburan ketakutan karena entah darimana pesta ulang tahun yang seharusnya berjalan lancar menjadi mencekam karena ada seseorang yang berani menembakkan peluru ke arah putranya.

Kai dan Chanyeol yang sedang mencari Luhan di parkiran, berlari masuk kedalam ruangan setelah mendengar suara tembakan, keduanya pun membelalak melihat Sehun yang sedang memeluk erat Luhan dengan lengan yang tertembak dan terus mengeluarkan darah,

"SEHUN!"

Keduanya berlari mendekati Sehun namun suara tembakan terus terdengar, kali ini bukan satu orang melainkan beberapa orang yang terus membidik Luhan yang berada di pelukan Sehun

"Sial."

Kai menggeram dan mengeluarkan pistol yang ia bawa, dia kemudian mengcover Chanyeol mendekati Sehun dan Luhan

DOR!

Kai menembak seseorang yang menggunakan jas yang ia kira tamu undangan, namun ternyata pria itu sedang menyamar dan juga ikut menembak ke arah Luhan

"Ayo kita pergi." Gumam Chanyeol membantu Sehun yang tampak memucat berdiri.

"Lu, berdiri." Perintah Chanyeol namun Luhan masih gemetar ketakutan melihat kondisi Sehun.

"Sehunnie.." isaknya masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya

"LUHAN BANGUN!" Kai yang berteriak, dia mencengkram erat lengan Luhan dengan tetap menembakkan senjatanya ke orang-orang yang tak diduga yang terus menembakkan senjatanya ke arah Luhan.

Keempatnya berjalan keluar ruangan dengan Kai yang mengcover mereka dengan senjatanya, Luhan juga mengkhawatirkan ayahnya, namun karena banyak kerumunan yang berlarian, dia tak bisa melihat diamana ayahnya yang berada, dia hanya berharap kalau ayahnya akan baik-baik saja, karena sekarang yang mengganggu pikirannya adalah keadaan Sehun yang tertembak di lengannya.

TIN~ TIN~

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah bersiap dimobil mereka, dan dengan cepat Kai memasukkan Sehun dan Luhan kedalam mobil Kyungsoo, tak lama mobil Kyungsoo pun pergi segera menuju rumah sakit. Sementara Kai dan Chanyeol masing-masing membawa mobil Sehun dan Luhan mengikuti kekasih mereka dari belakang.

"Sehunnie, apa sangat sakit?" Luhan bertanya sambil terisak tak berani memegang lengan Sehun yang berdarah

Sehun menggeleng lemah dan menangkup wajah Luhan "Hanya di lengan Lu, tidak akan parah." Gumamnya mengelus sayang wajah Luhan yang penuh air mata.

"Harusnya aku mendengarkanmu, maafkan aku Sehunnie. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Luhan mulai meracau tak jelas karena sangat takut melihat kondisi Sehun.

"Hey aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sayang, berhenti menangis." Pinta Sehun yang seluruh wajahnya sudah terlihat pucat sekarang.

"Kyung-_hix-_ie cepat bawa Sehun ke ru-_hix-_mah sakit. Aku mohon" pinta Luhan yang sedang mengelus kepala Sehun yang bersandar di pahanya sekarang.

"Iya Lu, Sehun akan segera kerumah sakit dan dia akan baik-baik saja." Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Luhan agar tak mengganggu fokus Kyungsoo yang sedang menyetir.

"Sehunnie.." Luhan terus terisak memanggil nama Sehun agar Sehun tetap sadar dan tak kehilangan kesadarannya.

Tak lama, mobil Kyungsoo berhenti didepan rumah sakit, diikuti mobil Sehun dan Luhan dibelakang. Kai dan Chanyeol dengan cepat keluar dari mobil dan segera memapah Sehun yang sudah hampir tak sadarkan diri. "Tetap bersama Luhan" perintah Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang langsung merangkul Luhan yang terlihat sama pucatnya dengan Sehun

"Aku bisa mati jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun." Isaknya dipelukan Baekhyun

"Sehun akan baik-baik saja Lu." Baekhyun menenangkan Luhan dan terus mengikuti Kai dan Chanyeol yang membawa Sehun ke ruang gawat darurat.

Dan tak lama,. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang tampak terkejut dengan kondisi Sehun, dia pun segera membawa Sehun kedalam untuk segera mengambil peluru yang bersarang di lengannya. Luhan bersikeras ingin ikut masuk namun Kyuhyun melarangnya membuatnya kembali menangis frustasi.

"Kau tidak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik jika seperti ini Lu." Gumam Kai yang kemejanya berlumuran darah Sehun mendekap erat Luhan yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Aku harusnya tak pergi kesana, harusnya aku mendengarkan kalian." Gumam Luhan terisak dipelukan Kai.

"Sssstt.. tak apa Lu, kami tak marah." Chanyeol ikut mengelus punggung Luhan menenangkan Luhan yang tak berhenti menangis.

Dan mereka pun dengan sabar menunggu Sehun yang sedang ditangani oleh Kyuhyun didalam sana. Semuanya terlihat lebih tenang kecuali Luhan tentunya. Dia masih menyesal karena tak mendengarkan ucapan Sehun sehingga membuat tunangannya terluka seperti sekarang ini.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Dilain tempat, seorang wanita tampak gusar karena dia tak berhasil membunuh satu-satunya orang yang menjadi penghalang untuk mendapatkan harta kekayaan suaminya.

PRAK!

"Dasar bodoh! Hanya membunuh satu pria kalian tidak bisa!" geram Hyewon menampar orang suruhannya yang dianggapnya tak becus

"Maaf.. Kami akan terus memburunya."

PRAK!

Tamparan kembali dirasakan oleh orang suruhan Hyewon "Jika kalian mengikutinya, aku yang akan ketahuan idiot." Geramnya mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Cari cara untuk menghabisi Luhan, dan kali ini aku tak mau kalian gagal." Perintah Hyewon melenggang masuk kedalam rumah yang akan segera menjadi miliknya.

Tanpa Hyewon sadari, seorang pria paruh baya yangtak lain adalah suaminya dan juga ayah Luhan sedang mengepalkan tangannya erat mendengar betapa iblisnya istri yang ia nikahi hampir lima tahun belakangan ini.

Ya, Tuan Xi sudah tahu kebusukan istri dan putrinya terhadap satu-satunya darah daging yang ia miliki sebulan yang lalu. Dia tak sengaja mendengar istrinya sedang menyuruh orang untuk menghabisi Luhan di tengah malam. Awalnya dia tak percaya, namun untuk memastikan keselamatan putranya, tuan Xi membayar seseorang untuk mengikuti istri dan kedua putrinya. Dan hasil yang didapat adalah dia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau istri dan kedua putrinya begitu jahat dan sangat ingin membunuh putra tunggalnya.

Tuan Xi memang sangat marah, namun dia menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan apapun selama bukti yang ia miliki belum cukupkuat untuk menjebloskan istri dan kedua putrinya kedalam penjara, Oleh karena itu, untuk menghalangi kecurigaan mereka, Tuan Xi berpura-pura untuk melupakan Luhan dan memberikan seluruh hartanya kepada mereka. Dia tidak ingin istri jahatnya itu berfikir, kalau ia mengetahui semua rencana jahatnya pada Luhan. Karena dia tak akan membiarkan putra yang sangat ia cintai sampai disakiti oleh ketiga wanita yang harusnya pantas mati itu. Namun kemudian dia terbayang tatapan kecewa Luhan beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia tidak tahu kalau rencananya untuk melindungi Luhan malah berbalik semakin menyakiti hati putranya semakin dalam.

"Appa akan membawamu pulang nak, bersabarlah sedikit lagi." Gumam Tuan Xi menyesal telah membuat putra tercintanya merasa dibuang dan diabaikan selama bertahun-tahun.

* * *

_**tobecontinued..**_

* * *

_**updatee!**_

_**.**_

_**and honestly, i have no idea how long this story will be end...:""**_

_**.**_

_**jadi nikmati aja ya ceritanya, soalnya dari triplet sendiri rada ga bisa ngelepass karakter death fourth sih :".. bahasa lebaynya udah terlanjur cinta gtu hhuuhuu... pokonya diusahain biar ga ngebosenin jadi enak aja diikutinnya..stuju yak *iyaaja :p**_

_**.**_

_**okay, buat musuh-musuh mereka bakalan digilir munculnya. Bisa kadang Jung bersaudara, bisa Jungkook-hayden, bisa Hyoojo, bisa orang tua mereka,bisa dari karakter TOP dkk yang masih dirahasiakan dan bisa gila karena ternyata masalahnya masih sederet wkwkw.. Jadi, semoga sabar menunggu endingnya..**_

_**.**_

**_last, happy reading and review :*_**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Death Fourth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s)**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudahlah Lu berhenti menangis. Sehunmu tidak apa-apa."

Saat ini tampak tujuh orang yang sedang memenuhi satu ruang rawat inap tempat dimana Sehun di baringkan untuk beristirahat sejenak setelah menjalani operasi kecil di lengannya. Dan tentu saja sang dokter sekaligus teman mereka yang menangani operasi Sehun terlihat jengah karena kembali harus menyaksikan reaksi berlebihan teman-temannya.

"Diam Kau!" hardik Luhan yang masih terisak memeluk erat Sehun yang hanya bisa terkekeh karena rusanya kini sedang dalam keadaan panik luar biasa dan tak bisa di ajak bercanda.

"Hey jangan galak pada Kyuhyun, dia sudah menolongku." Bisik Sehun mengeratkan pelukan Luhan yang kini sudah berbaring bersamanya di atas ranjang.

"Tapi dia menyebalkan" gerutu Luhan masih menatap takut pada perban yang melingkar di lengan Sehun.

"Yak! kenapa membentakku?" tantang Kyuhyun yang kesal pada Luhan "Dan lagi, cepat turun dari ranjang Sehun, kau mau menghacurkan ruang rawat ini." katanya balik membentak Luhan yang langsung dihadiahkan tatapan tajam dari Sehun.

"Hey..sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau pria kesepian sepertimu tidak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya mengkhawatirkan seseorang. Jadi berhenti membentak Luhan" Kai dan Chanyeol berbisik menyeramkan di telinga kanan dan kiri Kyuhyun, membuat sang dokter tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir teman-temannya.

"Astaga, aku benar-benar akan menjadi gila terlalu lama bersama kalian." Gumam Kyuhyun memutar malas bola matanya.

"Kau istirahatlah semalam disini, besok pagi kau sudah boleh pulang." Katanya mengabaikan Luhan, Kai dan Chanyeol dan hanya berbicara pada Sehun yang merasa tak enak hati pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku pergi." Dengus Kyuhyun sedikit kesal dan meninggalkan keempatnya yang masih menemani Sehun di ruangannya.

"Gomawo Kyu." Sehun berteriak namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tak mendengarkan karena dia sudah terlanjur pergi dengan kesal.

"Kenapa lulu galak sekali hmm." Gemas Sehun menarik hidung Luhan yang masih terus memeluknya erat tak mau melepaskan Sehun.

"Habis dia menyebalkan." Gerutu Luhan membuat Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh dengan kelakuan tunangannya yang semakin menggemaskan.

"Lu, ayo pulang. Besok kita jemput Sehun." Kai menggenggam tangan Luhan namun Luhan menarik kembali tangannya yang digenggam Kai

"Tidak mau, aku mau tidur dengan Sehun disini." Katanya keras kepala dan kembali menyenderkan kepalanya didada Sehun.

"Ish rusa ini. Sehun tidak akan istirahat jika kau disini. Ayo pulang." Kai kembali menarik Luhan namun Luhan meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Sehunnie.." rengeknya menatap Sehun dengan mata rayuan andalannya.

"Sehun jangan lihat matanya." Kekeh Chanyeol namun terlambat, Sehun sudah terhipnotis dengan mata rayuan maut dari Luhan.

"Baiklah kau tidur denganku." Ujarnya mencium bibir Luhan sekilas dan memeluk kekasih manjanya ini.

"Yeyyy.." Luhan bersorak dan memberi tatapan mencibir pada Kai dan Chanyeol yang benar-benar gemas pada rusa Cina mereka.

"Awas kalau kau mengganggu Sehun." Ancam Kai dan kemudian berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang menunggunya di sofa dan tertawa melihat pertengkarannya dengan Luhan.

"Ayo kita pergi, aku bisa mati kesal dengan rusa jelek itu." Ujar Kai merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Kai saranghae.." teriak Luhan namun Kai tak membalasnya

"Tidak mempan… tidak mempan." Gumam Kai berkomat kamit karena takut termakan bujukan Luhan.

"Baby kau menyayanginya." Kekeh Kyungsoo yang merasa kekasihnya sangat lucu.

"Iya aku menyayanginya, tapi aku sedang kesal padanya." Ujar Kai yang mendekap Kyungsoo dan bergegas meningalkan rumah sakit.

"Ish si hitam itu sok jual mahal." Gerutu Luhan karena Kai tak membalas ucapannya.

"Dia hanya sedang kesal Lu, besok juga dia akan merindukanmu." Chanyeol mengusak lembut rambut Luhan yang kini sedang bersender dipelukan Sehun

"Umm.. kau benar, dia mana bisa mendiamkan aku." Kekeh Luhan berbinar senang.

"Tak ada satupun dari kami bertiga yang bisa mendiamkanmu cantik." Bisik Sehun membuat wajah Luhan merona hebat.

"Jangan mulai, masih ada aku dan Baekhyun disini." Chanyeol memperingatkan Sehun dan Luhan yang mulai menyebalkan.

Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol tak punya pilihan lain selain mencubit kencang pipi Luhan "Yeolie sakit!" pekik Luhan membuat semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut terkekeh.

"Baiklah, aku pulang. Besok akan kujemput." Katanya mencium kening Luhan dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah menunggu.

"Dah yeolie. Jangan membuat anak dirumah Baekhyun."

"Astaga Lu, mulutmu!" pekik Baekhyun membelalak kesal pada rusa jelek yang sedari tadi hanya bersembunyi di pelukan Sehun

"Sudahlah sayang, andai saja kau benar bisa memiliki anak. Aku akan dengan senang hati membuatnya."

Baekhyun tambah membelalak saat Chanyeol ikut menggodanya."Kita pulang baby." Katanya mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang tampak mengerucut.

"Kami pergi dulu, dan Luhan..Jangan menggoda Sehun, dia tak akan tahan." Chanyeol kembali memperingatkan Luhan yang kini sedang sibuk mengendus leher Sehun membuat Sehun yang kini menatap kesal pada Chanyeol.

"Sehunnie.." panggil Luhan setelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan ruangannya Luhan kembali bersender dipelukan Sehun.

"Hmm kenapa sayang." Balasnya mengecupi rambut dan dahi Luhan.

"Maaf karena tak mendengarkanmu." Katanya menyesal dan semakin memeluk erat Sehunnya

Sehun tersenyum karena tahu benar apa yang akan Luhan katakan. "Bukan salahmu, aku yang lengah menjagamu." Katanya juga semakin mendekap erat kekasih mungilnya.

Luhan menggeleng cepat dipelukan Sehun "Pokonya aku yang salah, maaf membuatmu harus terbaring disini." Katanya mendongak menatap Sehun menyesal.

"Baiklah dimaafkan." Balas Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan agak lama, kemudian kecupannya berubah menjadi lumatan saat Luhan beralih posisi menjadi duduk diatas Sehun dan tak berniat melepas ciuman tunangannya ini.

"Aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan diri jika kau terus menggodaku." Kekeh Sehun yang tiba-tiba melepas paksa ciuman Luhan yang semakin membuatnya bergairah.

"Ish siapa yang menggoda siapa." Gerutu Luhan yang merasa sangat malu dan memutuskan kembali berbaring dipelukan Sehun.

"Aku akan tidak akan menahan diri lagi saat kita dirumah, oke." Katanya mengelus sayang punggung Luhan agar kekasihnya ini cepat tertidur.

"Oke." Balas Luhan masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dan tak lama tertidur karena tidak ada yang paling membuatnya nyaman selain tidur dipelukan Sehun.

Sehun memandang sejenak tunangannya yang tertidur dan tampak kelelahan, dia tahu benar kalau rusa cantiknya masih sangat terganggu pikirannya dengan kenyataan ayahnya yang memberikan seluruh saham dan rumahnya untuk keluarga tirinya. Dia juga tahu cepat atau lambat pria cantiknya ini akan berbuat sesuatu tanpa memberitahunya atau kedua temannya,. Sehun bisa menebak semua yang ada di pikiran Luhan, tapi dia selalu gagal membaca apa yang sedang dirasakan tunangannya ini. "Istirahatlah sayang, aku bersamamu." Gumamnya mengecup kening Luhan dan tak lama ikut tertidur bersama pria cantiknya ini.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan harinya, Sehun sudah diperbolehkan pulang, tapi Luhan tak mengantarnya pulang karena dia harus mengurus jadwal ujiannya yang berantakan, sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya bersikeras pergi kekampusnya hari ini, dia hanya ingin memastikan apa kedua saudara tirinya berada disana. Karena jika iya, Luhan bersumpah tak akan melepaskan keduanya, Luhan bahkan berniat menculik keduanya dan menjual mereka ke rumah bordir yang ada di Jepang.

Namun Luhan mendengus kesal karena tak melihat kedua saudara tirinya hingga saat ini, saat jam makan siang tiba. Membuatnya harus benar-benar membuka bukunya karena Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memperhatikannya dan mengekorinya sepanjang hari ini.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, aku ingin ke toilet." Protes Luhan saat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih mengekorinya walau hanya ke toilet.

"Kai berpesan untuk selalu mengawasimu sampai jam kuliahmu selesai nanti. Lagipula, kenapa kau masuk ke toilet wanita? Toilet pria disana." Kekeh Kyungsoo yang tahu benar kalau Luhan ingin kembali mencari kedua saudara tirinya di toilet.

"Lu, tentu saja mereka tidak akan kekampus lagi, mereka sudah mendapatkan keinginan mereka menguasai harta ayahmu." Baekhyun berbicara berusaha menyadarkan Luhan.

"Tidak-.. itu harta ayahku, bukan harta wanita-wanita jalang itu." Desisnya yang memutuskan untuk kembali kekelasnya dan memikirkan cara lain untuk menemukan ketiga wanita jalang itu.

"Dia masih Luhan Baek." Ujar Kyungsoo yang menatap cemas ke arah Luhan yang tampak sangat emosi.

"Ya sepertinya begitu." Balas Baekhyun yang juga sangat mengetahui apa yang bisa Luhan lakukan jika sedang merasa marah.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Baiklah, kau langsung pulang kerumah kan?"

Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri Luhan saat kelas terakhir mereka berakhir.

"Hmm.. aku ingin melihat Sehun."

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana lagi kan? Janji padaku." Kyungsoo memaksa Luhan untuk berjanji padanya.

"Iya Kyungie, kau dan Baekhyun pulanglah, aku sedang tak ada ide bagaimana cara menemukan ketiga penyihir itu." Kekeh Luhan meyakinkan kedua temannya.

"Baiklah, maaf kami terburu-buru Lu, ada pertemuan dengan kampus lain setelah ini. Kita bertemu nanti, dah Luhan." Baekhyun melambai dari mobilnya diikuti Kyungsoo yang masuk ke mobil Baekhyun.

"Kalian hati-hati."

"Kau juga lulu sayang."

Dan tak lama Baekhyun pun menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di parkiran mobil. Sepeninggal kedua temannya, Luhan menghela kasar nafasnya, karena tak bisa menemukan dimana ketiga wanita penyihir yang membuat dirinya harus merasakan mimpi buruk didunia nyata seperti ini.

Drrt..drrtt.

Luhan sedang melamun sampai dia merasa ponselnya bergetar dan terdapat nama Sehun dilayarnya, dia kemudian terkekeh dan segera mengangkat telpon dari Sehun sebelum Sehunnya kembali kesal dan marah padanya.

"Ya sayang aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang." Luhan memberitahu Sehun yang sebelum bertanya sudah ia jawab.

"Hmm.. sampai ketemu dirumah."

"Araseo..araseo aku sampai dalam setengah jam tampan." Kekehnya karena Sehun bahkan memberikannya waktu untuk sampai dirumah mereka. "Aku tutup, dah Sehunnie." Setelah menutup telpon Sehun, Luhan membuka pintu mobilnya dan hendak masuk kedalam mobilnya sampai sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Tuan muda."

Merasa familiar dengan suara tersebut, Luhan menoleh dan cukup terkejut mendapati Paman Lee, sekertaris kepercayaan ayahnya dan merupakan seorang pria yang seumuran dengan ayahnya yang sangat Luhan hormati, seperti Luhan menghormati bibi Han.

"Paman.." katanya menaikkan kedua alisnya dan kembali menutup pintu mobilnya menghampiri sekertaris ayahnya tersebut.

"Tuan muda apa bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Tuan Lee penuh harap pada Luhan.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada ayahku?" Luhan bertanya dan terlihat sekali kalau ia mencemaskan ayahnya.

"Ayah anda baik-baik saja, tapi saya tidak tahu akan seberapa lama beliau bertahan." Katanya membuat Luhan semakin bingung.

"Paman ada apa? Kenapa kau berbicara menakutkan." Tanya Luhan menuntut.

"Bisakah kita berbicara di tempat lain? Aku sudah menunggumu dari pagi hari tuan muda, dan baru ini kesempatanku bicara berdua denganmu, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

"Baiklah, ikut aku."

Dan setelah Tuan Lee masuk kedalam mobilnya, Luhan segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju kafe terdekat agar dia bisa langsung mendengarkan penjelasan pengurusnya ini.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"A-apa maksudmu ayahku hanya bersandiwara. Aku belum mengerti paman."

Beberapa menit setelah memilih tempat yang cocok, Tuan Lee yang tampaknya terburu-buru, langsung menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara Luhan dan ayahnya.

"Ya tuan muda, ayah anda tak menyangka kalau anda akan dating ke pesta semalam, dia sudah memerintahkan seluruh pengawal untuk menjadikanmu satu-satunya orang yang tak boleh berada di pesta itu. Namun kami semua tak menyangka jika tuan muda sudah berada didalam rumah, dan mendengarkan semua sandiwara Tuan besar."

"Ini semua adalah dokumen sah dan asli yang dialihkan atas namamu tuan muda. Tuan besar memberikan semua saham, asset perusahaan dan rumah yang berada di Seoul maupun di Gyeongju kepada anda, putra tunggalnya. Ambillah ini, kau harus menyimpannya dengan baik." Tuan Lee memberikan dokumen yang menunjukkan kalau Luhan adalah pemilik sah dari semua kekayaan ayahnya.

"Tapi apa maksudmu ayahku bersandiwara? Apa dia baik-baik saja sekarang?"

"Tuan besar dan istri serta kedua putri tirinya sedang berlibur ke Jepang saat ini. Tuan besar berusaha mengalihkan perhatian wanita-wanita tersebut yang tampak curiga karena beliau sama sekali tak menyalahkan anda. Ini semua rencana tuan besar yang sudah mengetahui siapa wanita-wanita yang ternyata sangat licik dan jahat pada anda." Katanya kembali menjelaskan pada Luhan.

"Untuk saat ini tuan besar baik-baik saja. Namun jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, semua berkas palsu yang dimiliki ketiga wanita itu akan membawa mereka kedalam penjara, karena berkas dan surat kuasa yang asli semua milik anda dan dilimpahkan pada anda tuan muda." Tuan Lee kembali menjelaskan pada Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ayahku sendirian melawan wanita-wanita jahat seperti mereka paman." Katanya bersikeras ingin membantu ayahnya.

"Saya mohon percayakan tuan besar pada saya. Saya berjanji akan menjaga ayah anda dengan hidup saya, semnetara ini tuan muda tak boleh terlihat berbicara dengan tuan besar karena itu akan menghancurkan semua rencana yang telah dibuat tuan besar. Anda mau bekerja sama kan?" katanya memohon pada Luhan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memberitahuku semua ini?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti

"Tuan besar yang memerintahkan agar anda tak merasa dikhianati, beliau sangat menyesal karena anda harus mendengar semua sandiwara yang terlihat sangat nyata tersebut. Ayah anda ingin meminta maaf langsung pada anda, tapi dia tidak bisa. Ketiga wanita tersebut kini menyewa seseorang untuk mengawasinya. Gerakan tuan besar menjadi terbatas, karena dia takut jika yang menjadi target wanita-wanita tersebut adalah anda, bukan dirinya. Tuan muda harap berhati-hati." Pesan tuan Lee pada Luhan yang tampak menyesal berfikir bahwa ayahnya sangat jahat.

"Paman.." lirih Luhan yang kini wajahnya menjadi sangat pucat.

"Ya tuan muda." Balas paman Lee yang tahu benar kalau tuan mudanya sedang sangat mengkhawatirkan ayahnya.

"Sampai kapan ayahku harus bersandiwara?"

"Sampai tuan besar menemukan cukup bukti untuk membawa ketiga wanita tersebut kedalam penjara. Hyewon sudah sangat berani menjual saham ayah anda yang berada di Cina, dan hasil penjualan sahamnya dia masukkan ke rekening yang ia buka atas nama ayahmu tuan muda. Tapi yang paling membuat tuan besar murka adalah dia mengetahui rencana jahat yang ditujukan untukmu tuan muda. Dan dimulai dari hari itu, tuan besar sudah menyusun semua rencana sampai sejauh ini." Katanya memegan pundak Luhan yang tampak tegang dan sangat takut.

"Jangan khawatir tuan muda, aku akan menjaga ayahmu. Percayakan tuan besar padaku, jagalah dirimu sendiri." Katanya menguatkan Luhan yang menatap terimakasih pada sekertaris ayahnya. "Gomawo ahjussi." Ujar Luhan tersenyum lirih.

"Tuan besar menitipkan pesan untukmu, beliau berpesan agar kau makan dengan baik, istirahat yang cukup dan cepat selesaikan kuliahmu. Tuan besar ingin hadir di acara wisudamu tuan muda." Tuan Lee memberitahu Luhan, membuat hati Luhan benar-benar menghangat karenanya.

"Ck. Katakan pada pria tua itu aku menyayanginya, dia harus selalu sehat dan harus baik-baik saja." Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya dan berbicara seolah ayahnya mendengar saat ini.

"Saya akan sampaikan pada tuan besar. Sekarang saya harus kembali kekantor, saya permisi tuan muda." Katanya membungkuk dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang kini memegang dokumen yang berisi seluruh kekayaan ayahnya.

"Appa, kau harus baik-baik saja." Gumam Luhan yang juga berdiri dari kursinya berniat untuk segera pulang kerumahnya dan segera bertemu Sehun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi rumahnya dan

BLAM!

Luhan baru saja sampai dirumahnya dan baru saja keluar dari mobilnya, namun belum sampai lima langkah kakinya berjalan, dia sudah dihadang tatapan tajam dari Sehun yang sepertinya menunggunya pulang sedari tadi.

"Kau sangat terlambat Luhan, apa kau tahu sekarang jam be.."

"Sehunnie." Gumam Luhan dan berlari memeluk erat Sehun yang bingung dengan sikap Luhan.

"Aku rasa aku tak akan termakan rayuanmu kali ini Lu, kau salah pulang terlambat." Ujar Sehun berharap Luhan memeluknya agar dia tak marah, tapi kemudian Sehun mengernyit bingung karena Luhan memeluknya semakin erat "Kau kenapa sayang." Katanya menangkup wajah Luhan yang tampak pucat.

"Aku sedang cemas." Gumamnya dan kembali memeluk erat Sehunnya, membuat Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya karena khawatir pada tingkah tunangannya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Jadi ayahmu hanya berpura-pura?"

Chanyeol yang sedang memijat kaki Luhan tampak sedikit terkejut mendengar cerita Luhan, saat ini Luhan sedang dalam posisi favoritnya dengan kaki dipaha Chanyeol sementara kepalanya bersandar dipaha Kai dengan tangan yang melingkar di leher Sehun yang duduk dibawahnya.

"Umhh… dan semua kekayaan ayahku sudah atas namaku." Katanya memberitahu.

"Jadi apa kita sudah punya tuan besar disini." Kekeh Kai menarik kencang hidung Luhan, membuat Luhan meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Kai.." Sehun yang sedang membaca dokumen Luhan mendongak dan memperingatkan Kai untuk berhenti menarik hidung Luhan karena pria cantiknya sudah meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Dasar tukang ngadu." Gemas Kai dan kembali bermain dirambut Luhan

"Semua ini benar-benar atas namamu Lu, sepertinya ayahmu tidak main-main dengan rencananya." Sehun menciumi tangan Luhan sambil memberitahu tunangannya.

"Apa aku harus membantu ayah.."

"TIDAK BOLEH!"

Belum selesai berbicara, suara penolakan dikeluarkan oleh ketiga prianya yang memandang tajam ke arahnya "Iya..iya.. aku tidak akan macam-macam." Lirihnya yang memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya, meninggalkan ketiga prianya yang hanya bisa memandang cemas ke arahnya.

"Apa ucapannya bisa dipercaya." Kekeh Kai yang masih memperhatikan Luhan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Tidak." Balas Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Tugas tambahan untuk kita, pastikan semua yang Luhan gunakan bisa kita lacak. Kita tidak akan lengah lagi-.. tidak lagi." Gumam Sehun memberitahu kedua temannya dan menyusul Luhan yang berada dikamarnya.

"Setuju." Balas Kai yang kemudian mengambil kunci mobilnya bersiap pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Ada urusan dengan Kyungsoo. Sampai nanti malam."

**..**

**..**

**..**

Malam harinya, Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasa sangat lapar, dia kemudian bergelut diranjangnya dan menyadari ada lengan yang memeluk erat pinggangnya, tanpa perlu ditanya dia juga tahu kalau yang sedang berada tepat di belakangnya adalah Sehun.

Luhan membalikan badannya dengan perlahan dan tersenyum merona mendapati Sehun yang memang sangat tampan jika sedang tidur. Dia kemudian mengernyit bingung karena sepertinya Sehun sudah melepas perbannya, dia sedikit mengangkat lengan Sehun dan cukup senang mengetahui jahitan Sehun sudah merekat walau belum mongering sepenuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lu?"

Sehun yang merasa terusik pun membuka matanya dan memergoki Luhan yang sedang meniup-niup bekas jahitannya.

"Hehe.. Aku lapar." Gumam Luhan membuat Sehun terkekeh dengan mata terpejam.

"Tahan laparmu sayang, ini sudah jam 11 malam. Besok pagi saja kita sarapan." Gumam Sehun masih tak membuka matanya, karena jujur saja semua obat-obatan yang diberikan Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya merasa sangat mengantuk.

"Sehunnie aku lapar, ayo kita ke suoermarket." Rengeknya menciumi bibir Sehun berkali-kali.

"Aku tak bisa membuka mataku lulu sayang, besok saja oke." Katanya menarik Luhan ke dekapannya.

"Aku pergi sendiri boleh?" Tanya Luhan merajuk

"Dalam mimpimu saja." Sehun langsung membalasnya dingin.

'Ish.. kau tega sekali membiarkan anakmu kelaparan." Luhan memulai mendramatisir sesuatu jika dia tak diperbolehkan melakukan sesuatu.

"Anak cacing maksudmu." Kekeh Sehun dengan mata yang masih tak mau membuka.

Blam!

Terdengar suara pintu mobil ditutup, Luhan langsung berlari dan melihat ke arah jendela kamarnya "Sehunnie, Kai baru pulang. Apa aku boleh pergi dengan Kai?" Tanya Luhan kembali menaiki kasurnya dan mulai duduk diatas perut Sehun, membuat Sehun meringis setiap kali Luhan mendaratkan bokong seksinya tepat di perutnya.

"Bilang pada Kai kalian hanya boleh pergi setengah jam." Gumam Sehun yang dengan berat membuka matanya karena tak bisa membiarkan Luhan terus melonjak-lonjak diatasnya, dia tidak ingin tidurnya yang nyenyak menjadi gelisah karena ingin memasuki Luhannya.

"Araseo…Gomawo Sehunnie sayang." Katanya mengecup bibir Sehun dan bergegas keluar kamar mereka.

"Lu, pakai jaketmu." Sehun berteriak sambil merubah posisinya dan kembali beristirahat karena memang matanya benar-benar tak mau membuka.

"Oia, aku lupa." Cengir Luhan mengambil jaketnya dan kembali berlari keluar kamarnya.

"Jonginnnnnnnnnnnnnn hitammmm.." Luhan berteriak dari atas tangga membuat Kai yang sudah kelelahan terlonjak kaget karena suara lengkingan Luhan yang begitu memekakan

"Kenapa berteriak sih?" bentak Kai membuat Luhan mengerucut sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Iya, iya maaf membentakmu. Ada apa lulu manja." Katanya menghampiri Luhan dan mencubit gemas pipi Luhan.

"Aku lapar."

"Lalu?" Kai mengernyit bingung.

"Lalu ayo kita cari makan diluar. Malam ini kau jadi supir pribadiku." Katanya menarik paksa Kai yang sudah mempunyai feeling tak bagus semenjak Luhan turun dari tangga beberapa menit lalu.

"Lu..Aku ngantuk." Rengek Kai namun diabaikan Luhan yang terus merangkul lengan Kai menuju mobil.

"Kau tega membuat keponakanmu kelaparan." Protes Luhan membuat Kai terkekeh.

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau sedang hamil rusa Cina." Geram Kai yang tak habis pikir dengan Luhan karena belakangan ini suka sekali mengancamnya dengan kalimat _keponakanmu lapar, keponakanmu ingin es krim, keponakanmu minta dibelikan sneaker terbaru…_ketiga pria tampan itu sempat khawatir kalau ternyata Luhan memang bisa hamil, namun kemudian mereka merasa sangat bodoh karena termakan drama hidup dari rusa cantik mereka. Luhan memang sedang senang menonton drama tentang wanita yang mengandung dan sangat dicintai oleh keluarganya, hal itu kerap kali membuatnya berakting seolah dia adalah wanita tersebut.

"Tapi kau akan menyayangi anakku kan kalau aku punya anak?" cengir Luhan saat Kai membukakan pintu mobil untuknya dan masuk kedalam mobil. Kai hanya memutar malas bola matanya dan ikut masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Kai jawab." Tuntut Luhan tak penting.

"Yak Xi Luhan! Berhenti menonton drama mulai sekarang. Kau benar-benar membuatku terlihat sangat jahat." Pekik Kai memarahi Luhan yang melotot ke arahnya.

"Ti-dak ma-u." gumamnya menggerutu membantah Kai.

"Kalau aku Sehun, aku benar-benar akan mendeportasimu ke Afrika." Kai juga menggerutu karena ocehan Luhan yang sangat..sangat…sangat tak penting.

"Yakin?" Tanya Luhan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya menggoda Kai.

Kai mendengus kesal dan mulai menyalakan mobilnya "Tidak." Gumamnya menggerutu dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan Luhan yang tertawa senang karena berhasil menggoda Kai.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Aku kenyannggggg.."

Luhan mengelus sayang perutnya yang sudah terisi dengan berbagai macam menu makanan yang ia pesan di restaurant mahal yang sialnya buka 24 jam, membuat Kai-.. si pembayar makanan menggerutu kesal menuntut kenapa toko semahal ini buka 24 jam.

"Gomawo Kai, selanjutnya kita ke supermarket." Katanya bersender di lengan Kai karena terlalu kenyang.

"Untuk apa? Kita baru belanja minggu lalu." Kai mengingatkan Luhan.

"Stoke s krimku menipis, aku tak bisa hidup dengan baik tanpa itu." Balasnya kembali mendramatisir ucapannya sendiri.

"Astaga, kau ini anak siapa hmm? Benar-benar monster makanan." Gemas Kai menarik kasar hidung Luhan "Sakit.." rengeknya yang diabaikan Kai yang terus menarik hidung Luhan.

"Aku akan meminta si albino mengganti uangku, aku sungguh-sungguh." Gumam Kai yang ketika membayar makanan Luhan luar biasa terkejut karena nominalnya seperti nominal makan sepuluh orang.

"Sudah?" Tanya Luhan yang menunggu di mobil.

"Kau dan perutmu menakutkan Lu. Sungguh." Kai memberitahu Luhan yang mulai cemberut karena selera makannya selalu dikomentari.

"Aku bercanda nona cantik, selama kartu kredit dan uangku masih berada di dompetku, kau boleh memakan apapun yang kau mau." Katanya terkekeh karena Luhan mulai menatapnya dengan memelas.

"Yey..ayo kita pergi lagi." Katanya kembali ke mode menakutkannya kalau sudah menyangkut makanan, Kai pun menjalankan mobilnya tanpa menyadari kalau sedari tadi keduanya diikuti beberapa mobil hitam yang terus memperhatikan mereka terutama Luhan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Jangan hilang dari pandanganku, aku mau kesana sebentar, ada yang aku cari." Kai mengusak rambut Luhan .

Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan pergi ke tempat es krim yang tak jauh dari tempat Kai berada, mata Kai juga selalu melihat ke arah Luhan, takut kalau-kalau dia lengah dan tiba-tiba Luhan menghilang.

Selesai mengambil es krimnya, Luhan langsung berjalan menghampiri Kai sampai tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik kasar oleh seseorang, Luhan meronta dan hendak berteriak sampai dia menyadari siapa yang menarik kasar lengannya.

"Yunho!" pekiknya menghambur memeluk Yunho dan sangat senang mendapati TOP, Joon dan Siwon yang juga berada disana.

"Lu, kau tak boleh hilang dari pandangan Kai, mundurlah beberapa langkah, dan bertingkahlah seperti memilih barang." TOP sedikit bersembunyi di belakang Luhan dan memberitahu calon istri Sehun ini.

"Tapi itu Kai, kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Lu, aku mohon. Waktu kami tak banyak." Yunho memegang pundak Luhan membuat Luhan menyadari kalau ada yang tak beres dengan teman-temannya.

"Baiklah ada apa? Kai bilang kalian di Jepang, apa kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Luhan yang berpura-pura memilih makanan dan mengerling ke arah Kai yang masih memilih keperluannya.

"Tidak-.. Kami tidak pernah ke Jepang." Balas Siwon yang bersender di salah satu rak makanan tak jauh dari Luhan berada namun tak bisa dilihat Kai

"Jadi apa benar aku melihat kalian di pesta pernikahan Yoochun dan keributan didaerah kami." Tanya Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Benar." Yunho menjawabnya menyesal.

"Apa kau juga mengikutiku saat aku pergi kekampus?" Luhan bertanya pada TOP yang bersender di sebelah rak makanan yang kosong.

"Lu, kau sudah selesai?" suara Kai menginterupsi membuat Luhan sedikit gugup.

"Sebentar lagi Kai," teriaknya dan Kai mengangkat ibu jarinya menandakan dia mengerti

"Tabi?" Luhan kembali bertanya pada TOP

"Ya Lu, itu aku." TOP merasa bersalah karena Luhan benar-benar terkejut dan sangat bingung.

"Tapi kenapa?" desisnya sedikit mencengkram makanan yang sengaja ia pilih agar Kai tak curiga.

"Kami butuh bantuanmu Lu." Siwon terdengar frustasi memohon pada Luhan.

"Sialan sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi" geramnya menghimpit Siwon ke rak makanan karena benar-benar merasa dipermainkan oleh teman-temannya.

"Kenapa aku melihat kalian bersama Jungkook, apa kalian bekerja untuknya." Tanya Luhan berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"Dengarkan dulu Lu, kami tak punya pilihan lain. Kami benar-benar membutuhkanmu." Balas Siwon tampak takut pada pembuat strategi di death fourth ini.

"Jelaskan padaku." Balas Luhan menuntut.

"Kami kehabisan waktu Lu, ikutlah dengan kami dan kami akan menjelaskan semuanya untukmu." Yunho kemudian berbicara membuat Luhan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jawab satu pertanyaanku, apa kalian bekerja untuk Jungkook?"

Pertanyaan Luhan sontak membuat keempatnya memucat, dan merasa tak mendapat jawaban Luhan tahu bagaimana semua ini akan berakhir.

"Ck. Menyedihkan sekali kami dikhianati kalian." Lirihnya dengan wajah memerah menahan marah.

"Aku juga kehabisan waktuku, selamat tinggal untuk kalian." Gumam Luhan bergetar berjalan menjauhi teman-temannya.

"Dongie dan kekasih serta keluarga kami yang lain disandra Jungkook hampir setahun lamanya Lu." Joon sedikit berteriak membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Luhan yang kini menyadari keberadaan Thunder yang memang tak pernah terjawab.

"Lu, kami akan menjelaskannya padamu, sekarang ikutlah dengan kami. Kami kehabisan waktu." Yunho menyela membuat Luhan tampak kebingungan.

"Baiklah... aku akan beritahu Kai kita pergi bersama" Luhan sedikit berlari ingin memanggil Kai namun tangannya dicengkram erat oleh Siwon.

"Kenapa?" Luhan bertanya bingung.

"Hanya kau Lu, hanya kau yang boleh menolong kami." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang semakin tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak bisa, jika kalian butuh bantuanku, kalian harus melibatkan ketiga keluargaku." Balas Luhan tak kalah tegas.

"Dengar, apapun yang terjadi pada kalian itu jebakan. Kalau kalian membutuhkanku itu artinya kau juga membutuhkan Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol" katanya meyakinkan keempat temannya.

Luhan sudah berjalan ingin memanggil Kai, namun belum sempat ia memanggilnya, Siwon mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang diberi obat bius dan

"Mphhhhhhhh..."

Luhan sempat meronta sebelum akhirnya dia pingsan di pelukan Siwon "Maaf Lu, maafkan kami." Gumamnya menyesal dan dengan berhati-hati membawa Luhan pergi melewati arah yang berlawanan dengan keberadaan Kai.

Kai sendiri masih belum menyadari kalau Luhan hilang dari pandangannya, sampai akhirnya dia mendekati tempat dimana Luhan berdiri belum lama tadi, Kai sedikit mengernyit karena tampaknya tak ada tanda-tanda seaeorang yang berada disana, namun dia mengabaikan rasa khawatirnya dan terus berjalan berniat membawa Luhan pulang karena hari sudah semakin larut dan sangat dingin.

"Lu, kau sudah selesai memilih? Ayo kita pulang" Kai sedikit berteriak namun tentu saja tak ada jawaban.

"Luhan." Katanya menghampiri rak snack yang Luhan hampiri beberapa menit yang lalu. Kai mengernyit dan terus menelusuri rak yang menjual snack sampai matanya menemukan sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan. "Tidak mungkin." Gumam Kai yang semakin takut dengan benda yang sangat ia tahu kalau itu adalah ponsel milik Luhan, namun semakin Kai mengelak, semakin benda itu menunjukkan kalau benda itu benar ponsel Luhan.

Wajah Kai memucat saat ia berjongkok dan benar-benar mendapati ponsel Luhan tergeletak begitu saja. Matanya kemudian mengedar berharap Luhan hanya menjatuhkannya namun nihil. Luhan tak sengaja menjatuhkannya karena seseorang memaksa membawanya pergi. "Sial." Geram Kai yang langsung berlari menuju parkiran mobilnya, berharap mendapatkan petunjuk tentang keberadaan Luhan.

Kai masih menyusuri sepinya jalanan Seoul di malam hari dengan kecepatan tinggi, tangannya bergetar dan wajahnya memucat tak mendapati sesuatu yang mencurigakan yang dapat memberinya petunjuk mengenai keberadaan Luhan.

Kai sudah merasa frustasi, sampai akhirnya tangannya memegang ponsel dengan bergetar dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Sehun.

"Kalian dimana? Kenapa belum pulang?" Sehun terdengar mencemaskan tunangannya yang terlalu lama pergi bersama Kai.

"Sehunna, seseorang menculik Luhan."

"APA MAKSUDMU?"

Sementara dirumahnya, Sehun yang memang mempunyai firasat tak enak memang terbangun dan sengaja menunggu Luhan dan Kai pulang, dia tidak mau menghubungi keduanya karena tidak mau membenarkan perasaan tak enaknya, namun saat Kai menelponnya dia tahu rasa takutnya memang beralasan.

"Sehunna? Kenapa kau berteriak?" Chanyeol yang terbangun karena mengambil minum menghampiri Sehun yang seluruh wajahnya memucat dan tampak cemas.

"Luhan-.. Kai bilang seseorang membawa Luhan. Cepat bersiap kita pergi." Sehun setengah berteriak dengan seluruh suaranya yang bergetar hebat.

Ucapan Sehun cukup membuat Chanyeol tersedak minumannya, namun dia tahu jika dia meminta penjelasan sekarang, itu sama saja dengan membuang waktu. Chanyeol pun mengikuti Sehun dari belakang, ikut masuk kedalam mobil Sehun dan tak lama Sehun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**Brrrmmmmmm….**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sementara di sebuah gudang tua di pinggiran Songdo, terdapat lima pria yang berkumpul menunggu seseorang sadar dari efek bius yang terpaksa mereka berikan untuk pria yang sama sekali tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya selanjutnya.

Dan tak lama menunggu, kedua mata itu pun akhirnya membuka dan menatap terkejut teman-temannya yang berdiri melingkari dirinya yang kedua tangannya sengaja diikat kursi.

Luhan kemudian sadar kalau dia berada dalam masalah, dia sedikit meronta namun percuma karena kaki dan tangannya diikat di kursi oleh teman-temannya.

"A-APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Luhan masih meronta agar ikatan ditangannya dilepaskan.

"Lu, Hey.. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu kami janji. Tapi kami membutuhkanmu seperti ini, maaf menyakitimu." Kikwang berjongkok memberitahu Luhan yang tampak sangat marah

"DIAM DAN LEPASKAN AKU!" teriaknya yang mulai merasa perutnya mual karena diperlakukan seperti ini oleh teman-temannya.

Cklek!

Terdengar pintu gudang terbuka, menampilkan seseorang yang wajahnya menyeringai, meremehkan Luhan yang sama terkejutnya melihat siapa yang masuk kedalam gudang tempatnya disekap.

"Jeong Jungkook." Desis Luhan saat matanya bertemu langsung dengan mata Jungkook.

"Well, well, tuan putri sudah masuk perangkap. Apa aku benar?" katanya menyeringai menatap Luhan meremehkan.

"Kalian keterlaluan." Geram Luhan menghakimi semua teman-temannya yang memandang Luhan dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Serahkan dia padaku." Jungkook memberi perintah pada teman-teman Luhan yang tampak ingin membunuh Jungkook sama sepertinya.

"Mana mereka?" Yunho berdiri didepan Luhan, dan bertanya tentang "mereka" membuat Luhan sedikit bingung.

"Kalian berani menantangku?" katanya menggeram menggertak Yunho dan yang lain.

"Kau yang memaksa kami." Siwon ikut berdiri disamping Yunho memandang Jungkook dan seluruh anak buahnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Cih, bawa mereka masuk."

Dan Luhan pun kembali merasa terkejut saat "mereka" yang diperintahkan Jungkook masuk adalah seluruh keluarga dan pasangan dari kelima temannya yang menyekapnya.

"Yeojinna." Gumam Luhan melihat Yeojin, putri Yunho dan Jaejoong tampak meringkuk ketakutan di pelukan Jaejoong yang tampak berantakan dan memar.

"Appa.." Yeojin berteriak meminta Yunho menggendongnya, namun anak buah Jungkook dengan kasar menahan Yeojin, seorang anak kecil yang masih berusia lima tahun dengan tangan kasarnya, membuat Luhan melihat Yunho mengepalkan tangannya.

Luhan tak kalah terkejut mendapati Dongie yang begitu tampak depresi dan sangat berantakan, Luhan menebak kalau mereka telah menyiksa Dongie secara mental membuatnya tampak seperti seseorang yang sangat ketakutan.

"Kau tahu Lu, teman-temanmu menghianatimu semenjak pertama kali mereka kembali menampakan wajah didepanmu." Jungkook memulai omong kosongnya dengan merebut paksa Yeojin dan sedikit menakuti gadis kecil yang kini menangis ketakutan itu.

"Kau pikir mereka benar-benar datang untuk membantumu hmm?" katanya mengejek menatap Luhan.

"Setahun yang lalu, mereka berhasil menemukan keberadaanmu dan ketiga teman sialanmu itu, aku memaksa mereka untuk menjadi temanmu dengan orang-orang kesayangan mereka yang aku culik. Aku tak puas hanya membunuh Taecyeon, YANG AKU INGINKAN KEMATIANMU BUKAN TAECYEON." Katanya berteriak mencengkram erat Yeojin yang kini berteriak kesakitan. Luhan menyadari ada penyesalan disuara Jungkook, karena mau bagaimanapun dulu dirinya dan Taecyeon sangat dekat seperti dia dengan Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Tapi mereka terlalu lambat, mereka membuat kesabaranku habis karena semakin lama mereka semakin tulus membantumu. AKU MUAK MELIHATNYA. Kemudian aku menggertak mereka dengan membawanya." Katanya mengelus kasar pipi Thunder, membuat Thunder menunduk ketakutan. Terlihat Joon yang juga mati-matian mengepalkan erat tangannya melihat kekasihnya begitu tersiksa.

"Dan mereka masih sangat lambat membuatku kehilangan kesabaranku. Aku mengancam mereka jika tak bisa membawamu kesini malam ini, aku akan membunuh mereka semua dimulai dari si cantik ini." katanya mencium Yeojin yang masih terus menangis minta bersama Jaejoong yang sedang menatap cemas putrinya yang berada di tangan Jungkook.

"Bajingan." Geram Luhan yang selama berbicara menekan sesuatu yang berada di jam tangannya.

Ya, Luhan mengaktifkan gps yang sengaja dipasangkan Sehun untuknya, dia benar-benar berharap ketiga temannya segera datang untuk menolong semua teman-temannya dari keparat yang sudah sangat gila ini.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Blam!

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sehun menuntut jawaban dari Kai yang sepertinya sedang sibuk mencari keberadaan Luhan.

"Dia masih dalam pengawasanku, tapi sedetik kemudian dia menghilang dan ponselnya berada dilantai." Kai terdengar bergetar dan tak fokus mencari keberadaan Luhan

"Biar aku yang melakukannya."

Chanyeol sedikit menggeser Kai dan kemudian mengambil alih komputer yang sedang dikerjakan Kai untuk melacak Luhan.

_**Pip pip.**_

_**Location found!**_

"Songdo! Luhan di Songdo, dia mengaktifkan gps yang berada di arlojinya. Cepat.!"

Chanyeol terlihat membelalak dan memberitahu kedua temannya yang mendesah lega karena bisa menemukan Luhan.

"Kalian membawa perlengkapan kan?" Kai bertanya sebelum memasuki mobilnya.

"Apapun yang kau butuhkan sudah aku sediakan." Chanyeol memberitahu Kai yang merasa tak enak hati pada Sehun karena tak bisa menjaga tunangannya dengan baik.

"Sehunna, aku janji Luhan akan baik-baik saja." Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang hanya terlihat pucat dan tak fokus.

"Sebaiknya begitu." Balas Sehun dan kemudian menjalankan mobilnya diikuti Kai dibelakangnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Well, aku benar-benar kehabisan kesabaranku. Serahkan dia." Teriak Jungkook menghampiri Hye yoon, adik TOP dan menjambak rambut remaja itu dengan kasar.

"Oppa!" teriaknya meminta tolong pada TOP yang tak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini.

"Hentikan, kau berjanji tak akan menyiksa mereka lagi." TOP menggeram mengingatkan Jungkook yang sepertinya memang pembohong ulung.

"Serahkan Luhan dan kemudian mereka bebas." Katanya yang dengan sengaja mencekik Yoeseob, membuat Kikwang sedikit maju namun terhenti karena Jungkook menodongkan senjata pada kekasihnya itu.

"Sialan." Geram Kikwang mengepalkan tangannya.

"Bunuh aku dan biarkan mereka pergi. Kau hanya pengecut yang patut dikasihani." Yoeseob mendesis membuat Jungkook menatap marah ke arahnya.

"Mati Kau." Desisnya yang semakin mencekik Yoeseob hingga wajah Yoeseon sepenuhnya memerah.

"HENTIKAN!" Luhan berteriak menatap tak percaya pada kemampuan membunuh Jungkook yang sangat mengerikan.

"Kalau kau menginginkan aku, berhenti menyakiti mereka sialan." Geram Luhan yang kembali bertatapan tajam dengan Jungkook yang menyeringai.

"Yunho, lepaskan ikatan kakiku. Aku akan kesana bersamaan dengan keluarga kalian." Katanya menatap Yunho dan yang lain yang tampak tak yakin.

"CEPAT!" teriak Luhan membuat Yunho berjongkok didepannya dan melepas ikatan di kakinya.

"Apa rencanamu Lu?" bisik Yunho namun Luhan hanya tersenyum pahit menatapnya.

"Membuat keluargamu aman." Katanya kemudian berdiri bersiap bertukar tempat dengan keluarga teman-temannya.

"Ambillah ini, kau akan membutuhkannya."

Yunho diam-diam memberikan sebuah kaca kecil pada kedua tangan Luhan yang masih terikat dibelakang,

"Gomawo." Balasnya dan kemudian Luhan memintanya menyingkir agar Jungkook tak mencurigainya.

"Bajingan tepati ucapanmu. Kau mendapatkan aku, lepaskan mereka." desis Luhan membuat Jungkook menyeringai menang.

"Tak masalah."

Jungkook memberikan instruksi kepada pengawalnya untuk melepaskan seluruh keluarga teman-temannya, dan dengan perlahan Luhan melangkah mendekati Jungkook, begitu pula dengan keluarga teman-temannya yang berjalan mendekati teman-temannya.

Namun bukan Jungkook namanya jika dia tak berbuat licik, saat Luhan sudah dalam jangkauannya dia menarik kasar lengan Luhan dan

DOR!

Dia menembak Thunder yang kini terkapar di lantai

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN." Pekik Luhan menatap tubuh Thunder yang dipenuhi darah di lantai.

"Membunuh mereka semua tentu saja." Desisnya dan tak lama

Klik!

Lampu digudang itu sengaja dimatikan, dengan cepat Jungkook membawa Luhan pergi dan memberi perintah yang membuat Luhan membelalak ketakutan

"BUNUH MEREKA SEMUA!"

Begitulah perintah Jungkook dan dalam kedipan mata semua pengawal yang entah darimana asalnya memasuki gudang tersebut dengan suara teriakan dan tembakan yang sudah tak terelakan lagi.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR PEMBUNUH." Jerit Luhan meronta di cengkraman Jungkook yang tertawa sangat jahat..

**Brrmmmm…**

Jungkook menjalankan mobilnya dan membawa Luhan pergi entah kemana.

**Ckittttt..!**

Tak lama Luhan dibawa pergi, Sehun dan kedua temannya sampai di gudang tua itu, mereka cukup berjengit takut mendengar suara tembakan yang sangat memekakan telinga. Ketiganya berlari masuk kedalam gudang dan cukup terkejut mendapati kelima temannya bersama keluarga mereka sedang mati-matian melawan gangster yang jumlahnya tak sebanding.

"Astaga dongie.. Kau kenapa?" Sehun berlari mendekati Thunder yang sedang terluka parah dan bersender tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Sehunna.. dia membawa Luhan.. cepat kejar dia." Katanya meringis menahan sakit.

"A-apa maksudmu?" kata Sehun sedikit mengguncang tubuh Thunder.

"Jung-..Jungkook membawa Luhan."

"Sial." Geram Sehun berlari keluar gudang kembali menuju mobilnya, berharap dia masih bisa mengejar Luhan.

Sehun kemudian melihat ke gps di mobilnya, mengikuti kemana Luhan dibawa pergi.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Kau tahu, aku menantikan saat ini sangat lama." Desis Jungkook yang menatap remeh Luhan yang berada disampingnya.

"Aku juga." Balas Luhan menyeringai dan masih berusaha membuka ikatannya dengan pecahan kaca yang diberikan Yunho padanya.

"_Sedikit lagi" gumam Luhan dalam hati dan berusaha sekuat tenaga memotong tali yang mengikat tangannya._

"Kau masih bedebah kecil yang sangat keras kepala dan sombong." Desisnya mencengkram erat pipi Luhan.

"Dan kau masih bajingan sialan yang tak pernah belajar dari kesalahan." Balas Luhan menyeringai karena mengetahui mobil Sehun sudah tepat berada dibelakangnya.

"what the.." geram Jungkook yang mengambil senjatanya dan mulai menembaki mobil Sehun yang terus menghindar.

"Sehunnie." Gumam Luhan yang takut jika tunangannya kembali terluka jika dia tak cepat bertindak.

"Mati Kau Oh Sehun!" teriaknya menembaki Sehun tanpa henti.

"KAU YANG MATI JEONG JUNGKOOK!"

Teriak Luhan yang sudah berhasil melepaskan ikatan tangannya dan mencekik Jungkook yang tampak kaget dengan serangan Luhan.

BUGH!

Luhan berhasil memukul wajah Jungkook, namun pengawal Jungkook yang sedang mengemudikan mobil, menodongkan senjatanya pada Luhan.

"Jangan bergerak." Ujarnya yang tak fokus antara mengemudi dan menodongkan senjata untuk Luhan.

"Ck! Lulu masih saja keras kepala." Gumam Jungkook yang sangat marah dan

BUGH!

Dia juga memukul wajah Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit meringis.

"Panggil seluruh penjaga." Teriak Jungkook memerintahkan membuat Luhan memutar otak karena tak mungkin Sehun bisa mengatasinya sendiri.

"Kookieya, kau tahu? Aku bersumpah kalau kita bertemu lagi. Kau benar-benar mati ditanganku." Luhan menyeringai memberitahu Jungkook yang tampak meremehkan.

"Aku yang akan membunuhmu malam ini Lu." Katanya masih memegangi wajahnya yang tampak memar karena pukulan Luhan.

"Aku rasa tidak. Selamat tinggal!" Tanpa sepengetahuan Jungkook, Luhan menempelkan alat pelacak di mobil Jungkook

Dan tanpa diduga, Luhan membuka paksa pintu mobil Jungkook yang sedang berada dalam kecepatan tinggi dan melompat keluar dari mobil. Jungkook tak berkedip melihat aksi nekat Luhan yang kini berguling di jalanan dengan keberuntungan di pihaknya karena tak ada banyak mobil yang berlalu lalang. "Sial." Geramnya mengepalkan tangannya erat karena kembali kehilangan Luhan

Sementara itu, Luhan yang masih berguling tak tentu arah dijalanan hanya bisa berdoa didalam hati agar tak ada mobil yang menabraknya, sampai akhirnya tubuhnya berhenti berguling dan hanya rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya sekarang.

**Ckitt!**

"Luhan?"

Sehun mengerem mendadak dan membelalak melihat apa yang Luhan lakukan diluar sana, dia kemudian berlari dan menghampiri Luhan yang tergeletak di jalan raya.

"LUHAN!" teriaknya menangkup tubuh Luhan ke pelukannya.

"BANGUN LU!" Sehun berteriak karena Luhan tak memberikan respon apapun.

"Lu.." desisnya ketakutan namun tak lama merasakan cengkraman di bajunya.

"Hey tampan." Katanya tersenyum menatap Sehun yang sangat pucat.

"Astaga Lu, syukurlah sayang syukurlah." Gumam Sehun memeluk erat Luhan

"Sehunnie kau terlalu kencang memelukku. Tubuhku sedang remuk" Lirih Luhan terkekeh membuat Sehun menciumi seluruh wajahnya karena sangat lega pria cantiknya baik-baik saja.

"Kita harus mengejar Jungkook Sehunna, aku memasang ini di mobilnya." Katanya memberitahu Sehun bahwa dia memasang alat pelacak di mobil Jungkook.

"Kita tidak akan mengejarnya Lu, kita akan membunuhnya." Geram Sehun menggendong Luhan kedalam mobil, dia bersyukur karena Luhannya sudah berada di pelukannya dan bersumpah mulai hari ini, Jungkook ada didalam daftar teratas orang yang sangat ingin ia habisi.

"Sehunnie…" gumam Luhan yang tahu jika tunangannya ini sedang dalam emosi dan rasa marah yang tak bisa ia kontrol.

* * *

_**tobencontinued..**_

* * *

_duuuh fans nya Jungkook BTS maapin yak karakter biasnya dibuat juahat bangeeett wkwkwkwk.._

_._

_next chap nasib dia bakalan jadi perkedel kayanya :" wkwkw_

_._

_ih lega bgt udah diupdate.._

_._

_last, selamat baca dan review..._


	25. Chapter 25

**The Death Fourth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s)**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya...**

_"Kau tahu, aku menantikan saat ini sangat lama." Desis Jungkook yang menatap remeh Luhan yang berada disampingnya._

_"Aku juga." Balas Luhan menyeringai dan masih berusaha membuka ikatannya dengan pecahan kaca yang diberikan Yunho padanya._

_"Sedikit lagi" gumam Luhan dalam hati dan berusaha sekuat tenaga memotong tali yang mengikat tangannya._

_"Kau masih bedebah kecil yang sangat keras kepala dan sombong." Desisnya mencengkram erat pipi Luhan._

_"Dan kau masih bajingan sialan yang tak pernah belajar dari kesalahan." Balas Luhan menyeringai karena mengetahui mobil Sehun sudah tepat berada dibelakangnya._

_"what the.." geram Jungkook yang mengambil senjatanya dan mulai menembaki mobil Sehun yang terus menghindar._

_"Sehunnie." Gumam Luhan yang takut jika tunangannya kembali terluka jika dia tak cepat bertindak._

_"Mati Kau Oh Sehun!" teriaknya menembaki Sehun tanpa henti._

_"KAU YANG MATI JEONG JUNGKOOK!"_

_Teriak Luhan yang sudah berhasil melepaskan ikatan tangannya dan mencekik Jungkook yang tampak kaget dengan serangan Luhan._

_BUGH!_

_Luhan berhasil memukul wajah Jungkook, namun pengawal Jungkook yang sedang mengemudikan mobil, menodongkan senjatanya pada Luhan._

_"Jangan bergerak." Ujarnya yang tak fokus antara mengemudi dan menodongkan senjata untuk Luhan._

_"Ck! Lulu masih saja keras kepala." Gumam Jungkook yang sangat marah dan_

_BUGH!_

_Dia juga memukul wajah Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit meringis._

_"Panggil seluruh penjaga." Teriak Jungkook memerintahkan membuat Luhan memutar otak karena tak mungkin Sehun bisa mengatasinya sendiri._

_"Kookieya, kau tahu? Aku bersumpah kalau kita bertemu lagi. Kau benar-benar mati ditanganku." Luhan menyeringai memberitahu Jungkook yang tampak meremehkan._

_"Aku yang akan membunuhmu malam ini Lu." Katanya masih memegangi wajahnya yang tampak memar karena pukulan Luhan._

_"Aku rasa tidak. Selamat tinggal!" Tanpa sepengetahuan Jungkook, Luhan menempelkan alat pelacak di mobil Jungkook_

_Dan tanpa diduga, Luhan membuka paksa pintu mobil Jungkook yang sedang berada dalam kecepatan tinggi dan melompat keluar dari mobil. Jungkook tak berkedip melihat aksi nekat Luhan yang kini berguling di jalanan dengan keberuntungan di pihaknya karena tak ada banyak mobil yang berlalu lalang. "Sial." Geramnya mengepalkan tangannya erat karena kembali kehilangan Luhan_

_Sementara itu, Luhan yang masih berguling tak tentu arah dijalanan hanya bisa berdoa didalam hati agar tak ada mobil yang menabraknya, sampai akhirnya tubuhnya berhenti berguling dan hanya rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya sekarang._

_**Ckitt!**_

_"Luhan?"_

_Sehun mengerem mendadak dan membelalak melihat apa yang Luhan lakukan diluar sana, dia kemudian berlari dan menghampiri Luhan yang tergeletak di jalan raya._

_"LUHAN!" teriaknya menangkup tubuh Luhan ke pelukannya._

_"BANGUN LU!" Sehun berteriak karena Luhan tak memberikan respon apapun._

_"Lu.." desisnya ketakutan namun tak lama merasakan cengkraman di bajunya._

_"Hey tampan." Katanya tersenyum menatap Sehun yang sangat pucat._

_"Astaga Lu, syukurlah sayang syukurlah." Gumam Sehun memeluk erat Luhan_

_"Sehunnie kau terlalu kencang memelukku. Tubuhku sedang remuk" Lirih Luhan terkekeh membuat Sehun menciumi seluruh wajahnya karena sangat lega pria cantiknya baik-baik saja._

_"Kita harus mengejar Jungkook Sehunna, aku memasang ini di mobilnya." Katanya memberitahu Sehun bahwa dia memasang alat pelacak di mobil Jungkook._

_"Kita tidak akan mengejarnya Lu, kita akan membunuhnya." Geram Sehun menggendong Luhan kedalam mobil, dia bersyukur karena Luhannya sudah berada di pelukannya dan bersumpah mulai hari ini, Jungkook ada didalam daftar teratas orang yang sangat ingin ia habisi._

_"Sehunnie…" gumam Luhan yang tahu jika tunangannya ini sedang dalam emosi dan rasa marah yang tak bisa ia kontrol._

**_tbc_**

**_._**

**_and_**

**_._**

**_now_**

**_._**

**_back to the story_**

**_.._**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

BRAK!

Terdengar pintu kamar Sehun dibuka kasar menampilkan Chanyeol dan Kai yang tampak terengah.

"Luhan…" gumam Kai melihat Luhan sedang berada di pangkuan Sehun yang sedang mengobati memarnya

Merasa dipanggil namanya pun, Luhan ingin menoleh namun Sehun menahannya

"Hanya Kai dan Chanyeol tak perlu melihat kebelakang, diam dan lihat aku." Ujarnya tegas membuat Luhan sedikit mencibir namun kembali meringis merasakan memar didagunya.

"Lu, kau taka pa kan?"

Kai memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Luhan

Dugh!

"Ish kenapa kau menendangku." Gerutu Kai saat Sehun menendangnya menjauh dari Luhan

"Seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Jangan menambah beban untuk Luhan."

"Hey.. Kau tak apa-apa kan?" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Luhan dan Luhan mengangguk cepat menanggapinya.

"Umhhh.. dokter Sehun merawatku dengan baik." Katanya berusaha membujuk Sehun agar memperbolehkannya turun dari pangkuannya, karena semenjak setengah jam yang lalu, Luhan merasa bokongnya mati rasa karena terus menduduki paha Sehun.

"Baiklah..sudah selesai."

Dan Luhan bersorak saat Sehun memperbolehkannya turun dari pangkuannya "Terimakasih sayang." Ujarnya mencium pipi Sehun sekilas.

"Yeol…Kai.. bagaimana keadaan Dongie dia baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Luhan duduk disamping Chanyeol

"Kami belum melihat dongie… kami hampir mati ketakutan menyadari kau dibawa oleh Jungkook." Ujar Kai menghampiri Luhan dan membawa Luhan bersender di pelukannya.

"Ish..Kalau begitu kita harus cepat-cepat menemukan Jungkook…dia semakin menakutkan." Gerutu Luhan mengambil laptopnya dan mulai mencari keberadaan Jungkook.

"Lu, kenapa Yunho dan yang lain bisa bersamamu? Lagipula siapa yang membawamu ke tempat itu? Setauku kau sedang memilih barang" protes Kai mendekati Luhan yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Yunho dan yang lain yang membawaku kesana." Katanya membalas pertanyaan Kai

"Apa maksudmu?"

Bukan hanya suara Kai kali ini, suara Sehun dan Chanyeol juga tampak terkejut menuntut jawaban Luhan. Luhan menyadari satu kesalahannya malam ini, dia tanpa sengaja memberitahu siapa yang membuatnya dalam kesulitan mala mini.

"Luhan…" Sehun mendekati kekasihnya dan menutup laptop yang sangat diminati Luhan.

Luhan hanya menatap Sehun bingung harus bercerita darimana.

"Jangan mencoba menutupi sesuatu dari kami." Chanyeol mengingatkan Luhan yang benar-benar tampak kebingungan.

"Mereka terpaksa melakukannya."

Luhan berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati rumah kecil Janggu dan Monggu.

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Kai tak mengerti

"Membawaku ke tempat Jungkook-... Mereka terpaksa." Lirihnya memeluk Janggu dengan rasa takut kalau ketiga temannya akan sangat marah mengetahui kebenaran tentang Yunho dan yang lain.

"Jadi mereka yang membawamu kesana? Bagaimana bisa?" Sehun mulai terpancing emosinya mendengar cerita Luhan.

"Jungkook menculik kekasih dan keluarga mereka hampir setahun lamanya, lalu kemudian Jungkook kehabisan kesabarannya karena mereka tak pernah membawaku padanya. Dan kemarahan Jungkook dia lampiaskan pada keluarga mereka. Mereka bahkan tak segan menyakiti Yeojin. Jadi mengertilah dengan keadaan mereka." Pinta Luhan putus asa

"Sejak kapan mereka berniat membawamu pada Jungkook?"

Sehun kembali bertanya membuat Luhan menatapnya ragu, tapi Luhan semakin dia menyembunyikan banyak hal dari Sehun dan yang lain hanya akan membuang waktu dan percuma.

Luhan meletakkan Janggu dan berjalan kearah Sehun, memeluk tunangannya yang tampak menegang "Mereka harusnya sudah membawaku sejak awal kedatangan mereka, tapi mereka tak pernah melakukan itu, mereka menjagaku Sehunna." Gumamnya memberitahu Sehun berharap Sehun tak terpancing emosinya karena ucapan Luhan.

Brak!

Terdengar seseorang menendang dengan kencang kursi makan mereka yang tak berada jauh dari tempat Luhan dan Sehun berdiri "Harusnya aku tahu kedatangan mereka hari itu bukan tanpa maksud." Geram Kai yang terlihat sangat marah dan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya untuk membawa Luhan.

"Kai mereka tak pernah benar-benar menyakitiku." Luhan bergedik ngeri melihat wajah Kai yang sangat marah dan tampak sangat frustasi.

"Mereka hampir membuatmu terbunuh Lu." Chanyeol mengingatkan Luhan dengan nada yang sama dengan Kai namun terlihat tenang dan lebih terkesan menakutkan.

"Sehun.." Luhan menggumam frustasi meminta bantuan Sehun.

Sehun hanya menatapnya tajam, kemudian merengkuh kedua pipi Luhan. "Kita selesai dengan mereka Lu." Gumamnya memberitahu Luhan yang membelalak tak terima.

"Tapi Sehun…"

"Aku tidak bisa bersama dengan seseorang yang menghianati kita sayang."

"Mereka tidak menghianati kita mereka terpak…"

"Cukup Lu! Cukup." Sehun sedikit membentak Luhan agar Luhan berhenti membela Yunho dan yang lain.

"Dari awal mereka datang ke rumah kita bukan untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita yang merenggang, mereka mengincarmu dari awal, dan aku tak bisa mentolerir hal itu." Katanya tegas memberitahu Luhan yang tampak memucat.

"Malam ini adalah hari terakhir kita bertemu dan berurusan dengan mereka. Kita tak mempunyai urusan lagi dengan penghianat seperti mereka."

"SEHUN!'

Luhan memekik kesal mendengar keputusan Sehun yang menganggap keenam teman lainnya seperti penghianat.

"WAE?" Sehun tanpa sadar pun menaikkan suaranya membuat Luhan semakin kesal pada tunangannya ini.

"Sehun.." Kai menginterupsi mengingatkan Sehun untuk tak terpancing emosinya pada Luhan yang sedang merajuk dan tak bisa dibujuk.

Sehun kemudian menyadari kesalahannya dan menatap menyesal pada Luhan yang terlanjur marah padanya.

"Terserah kalian… Aku tak peduli."

Luhan yang kesal pun berlari menaiki tangga dan

BRAK!

Dia menutup kencang pintu kamarnya membuat ketiga pria tampannya terkekeh. "Kau dalam masalah Sehunna." Chanyeol yang masih terkekeh mengingatkan Sehun.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan ini dengannya, kalian tetap mencari." Ujar Sehun berlari menghampiri kamar Luhan karena tak berniat untuk membiarkan pria cantiknya marah terlalu lama.

"Baiklah…semoga dia tidak minta putus darimu." Timpal Kai yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sehun yang sedang menaiki tangga menuju kamar Luhan.

Cklek!

Sehun bersyukur mengetahui Luhan tidak mengunci kamarnya, dan secara perlahan dia memasuki kamar Luhan yang tampak gelap dan hanya terdengar suara sang pemilik kamar dari balik selimut.

"Lu.." Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang Luhan memanggil pria cantiknya yang langsung terdiam saat mendengar suaranya.

"Luhan aku-.."

"Luhan sudah tidur." Tukasnya ketus membuat Sehun mati-matian untuk tidak segera menyingkirkan selimut sialan itu dan mencium bibir pria cantiknya yang pasti sedang mengerucut dengan lucunya.

"Aku minta maaf." Ujar Sehun tanpa berbasa basi, membuat Luhan dengan cepat membuka selimutnya dan menaikkan kedua alisnya menatap Sehun dengan curiga.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti sedang memergokiku selingkuh cantik." Katanya menahan tawa karena benar-benar tak tahan melihat Luhan yang begitu lucu.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf dengan cepat?" tanyanya curiga pada Sehun.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Sehun yang kini bertanya dengan bingung.

"Biasanya kita bertengkar hebat dulu, kau mendiami aku…begitu juga sebaliknya. Lalu setelah itu aku menangis dan kau baru meminta maaf." Ujarnya membicarakan skenario hubungannya dengan Sehun yang selalu berjalan seperti itu selama kurang lebih tiga tahun ini.

"Baiklah kita akan bertengkar hebat jika kau minta." Sehun tampak mengernyit menantang Luhan yang sudah memerah karena kesal padanya.

"Baiklah..Lakukan semamumu." Katanya semakin kesal dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut.

Sehun benar-benar di posisi serba salah sekarang, namun karena benar-benar tak ingin berada dalam kesulitan, dia membuka paksa selimut yang menutupi seluruh wajah Luhan.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Luhan sangat galak padanya.

"Kemari." Sehun sedikit memaksa Luhan dan mengangkatnya kemudian membawa Luhan ke pangkuannya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat marah?" tanyanya bermain di poni Luhan.

"Karena kau sangat membenci teman-teman kita." Ujarnya lirih memberitahu Sehun yang setiap kali naman teman-temannya disebut menunjukkan raut wajah tak sukanya.

"Aku kecewa bukan membenci mereka Lu." Katanya menatap kedalam mata Luhan meminta Luhan agar mengerti bahwa keputusannya hanya untuk melindungi dirinya yang selalu dalam kesulitan.

"Tapi mereka tak benar-benar menyerahkan aku pada Jungkook." Kilah Luhan membela Yunho dan yang lain.

"Mereka melakukannya, dan mereka hampir membuatku kehilangan dirimu hari ini Lu."

Suara Sehun kali ini benar-benar bergetar penuh amarah dan tak percaya pada apa yang dilakukan Yunho dan teman-temannya yang membiarkan Luhan dibawa pergi oleh Jungkook.

"Tapi Dongie tertembak karena aku. Aku merasa bersalah karena hal itu Sehun," lirih Luhan yang masih tak mau hubungan mereka merenggang.

"Luhan cukup, aku mohon." Sehun kini sudah dalam mode tak bisa bersabar lagi jika Luhan terus membela teman-temannya.

Luhan pun berusaha mengerti dan memeluk erat leher Sehun yang sedang memangkunya "Aku hanya berharap kita bisa seperti dulu." Lirihnya berbisik di telinga Sehun yang hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tidur sayang." Katanya kembali membaringkan Luhan dan mengecup bibir Luhan berusaha mengakhiri percakapan yang bisa membuatnya meledak kapan saja.

"Aku bisa tidur sendiri, aku tidak mau ditemani." Protesnya pada Sehun yang memandangya dengan tatapan _kau yakin _khas miliknya.

"Baiklah… Hati-hati ada sesuatu yang keluar dari kolong tempat ti…"

"SEHUN!" Luhan kembali memekik dan bergedik ngeri saat Sehun menakut-nakutinya.

"Hey…barusan kau bilang tidak mau aku temani, tapi sekarang kau memelukku sangat erat." Kekeh Sehun mengingatkan Luhan.

"Terserah… Aku akan tetap memelukmu sampai aku tidur, aku akan membuatmu sesak." Ujarnya memaksa Sehun untuk berbaring disampingnya dan memeluk Sehun sangat erat.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau sayang… Aku menemanimu." Gumam Sehun membawa Luhan ke dekapannya dan mengusap sayang punggung Luhan hingga akhirnya suara dengkuran terdengar dari pria cantiknya yang sudah tertidur pulas karena kelelahan.

"Mimpi indah sayangku… " gumam Sehun mencium paksa bibir Luhan yang terbuka membuat Luhan sedikit menggeliat tak nyaman karena Sehun seperti mengambil seluruh oksigen dari bibir Luhan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Dia sudah tidur?"

Kai bertanya saat melihat Sehun menuruni tangga "Setelah berdebat tak penting? Iya dia sudah tidur, dan aku memastikan dia benar-benar tidur sampai dia mendengkur." Kekehnya duduk disamping Chanyeol yang sedang memegang laptop milik Luhan

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun yang masih mencari keberadaan Jungkook menggunakan penyadap yang diletakkan Luhan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Entahlah, posisinya selalu berpindah-pindah. Aku takut dia menyadari Luhan meletakkan pelacak di mobilnya. Kita harus memastikan kalau ini bukan jebakan." Katanya memberitahu Sehun dan Kai yang tampak menegang karena belum bisa memastikan keselamatan Luhan.

"Sial…Kenapa Jungkook bisa begitu membenci Luhan." Geram Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Mereka tak pernah akur dari pertama kali mereka bertemu Sehunna." Kai mengingatkan Sehun betapa seringnya Jungkook dan Luhan bertengkar dari hal tak penting hingga hal yang benar-benar membuat mereka takut karena jika keduanya emosi mereka akan saling mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing.

"Dan sialnya, hanya Taecyeon yang bisa meredakan kemarahan keduanya." Timpal Chanyeol membuat kedua temannya tersenyum pahit menerima kenyataan hanya Taecyeon satu-satunya yang bisa menasihati Luhan tentang Jungkook, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Sudahlah, kita istirahat saja. Luhan bilang dia akan memulai mencari Jungkook sampai dapat esok hari. Jika rusaku sudah bicara seperti itu lebih baik kita bersiap kan."

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan kembali berjalan menuju ke kamarnya, menyusul Luhan yang sudah tertidur.

"Sehun, jangan memeluknya erat. Aku bertaruh dia sedang merasakan badannya remuk redam, kau jangan membuatnya parah." Kekeh Kai memberitahu Sehun yang tampak tak peduli.

"Aku akan bercinta dengannya."

"SEHUN!" Chanyeol dan Kai melarang keras ide gila Sehun yang bisa membuat Luhan tambah merasakan sakit dan memarnya.

Sehun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli dan terus berjalan menuju kekamarnya. "Awas kalau dia berani menggoda Luhan. Aku akan membawa Luhan tidur denganku." Geram Kai yang merasa was-was Sehun akan menyentuhnya.

"Sebelum kau membawanya kekamarmu, dia sudah akan aku bawa kekamarku dan aku bersumpah akan mengunci kamarku agar tak satupun dari kalian bisa menggerayangi rusa cantikku." Kekeh Chanyeol meninggalkan Kai yang mengumpat kesal pada Sehun dan Chanyeol yang suka seenaknya.

"Iya..culik saja Luhan sesukamu, aku akan langsung menikahinya." Gerutu Kai dan ikut kembali kekamarnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan paginya Luhan yang terbangun dengan Sehun memeluknya erat mengernyit bingung karena harusnya dia masih marah pada tunangannya. Namun seperti biasa, dia selalu kalah dan berakhir mencari Sehun untuk dipeluk saat tidur.

Dengan perlahan dan tak bermaksud membangunkan Sehun pun, Luhan akhirnya menarik selimutnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Sehun. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah Kai yang sedang mengambil minum didapur dengan kaos shirtless dan celana pendek selutut, yang menunjukkan kalau teman hitamnya itu memang bagaimanapun terlihat seksi dan tak kalah dari Sehun maupun Chanyeol.

"Kai..."

Yang dipanggil namanya pun menoleh dan setengah menguap menjawab Luhan yang sepertinya memegang laptop dan langsung menuju sofa di ruang santai.

"Kau sedang apa hmm." Ujarnya mencium sekilas pipi Luhan dan memberikan segelas susu pada pria cantiknya. "Aku mau mencari Jungkook." Balasnya berapi-api.

"Siapa yang mencari Jungkook." Kali ini suara yang seperti alien menginterupsi membuat Luhan sedikit protes karena tak bisa fokus mengikuti kemana Jungkook pergi.

"Pagi yeol." Kai menyapa Chanyeol yang kini sudah duduk disamping Luhan dan bersender di bahu Luhan. "Pagi hitam." Balasnya membuat Kai mencibir menyesal menyapa Chanyeol.

"Lu, pagi-pagi seperti ini kenapa kau sudah mencari Jungkook." Tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Karena kalau aku membiarkan dia mendapatkan aku lebih dulu, aku bisa celaka." Gerutunya yang kesal karena Jungkook selalu selangkah didepannya.

"Kau tidak akan celaka selama didekat kami." Chanyeol mengoreksi Luhan

"Aku tidak bisa bergantung pada kalian terus kan?" protesnya tak mau kalah.

"Kau harus terus bergantung pada kami."

Kali ini suara yang sedang menuruni tangga yang menginterupsi, membuat ketiganya menoleh mendapati Sehun yang sudah rapih dengan pakaiannya.

"Sayang kau mau kemana?" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun yang terus berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau bilang ingin menemui Jungkook. Ayo kita bersiap." Katanya berjongkok didepan Luhan dan mengecup sekilas bibir tunangannya yang selalu terlihat sangat menggoda.

Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya dan kemudian wajahnya berubah berbinar "Benarkah? Kau sudah menemukan dia dimana?" tanya Luhan sangat tertarik

Sehun mengangguk perlahan "Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan membiarkanmu penasaran kan?" tanya Sehun menyentil gemas hidung Luhan.

"Astaga Sehunnie yang terbaik." Pekiknya menghambur memeluk Sehun yang dalam sedetik jatuh terduduk karena tak siap menahan berat Luhan yang tiba-tiba melompat ke arahnya.

"Kau senang?" bisik Sehun menghirup tengkuk Luhan.

"Uhmm..sangat senang." Gumamnya yang kini meminta Sehun untuk menggendongnya dan membantunya bersiap.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" Kai bertanya pada Sehun yang tampak kerepotan

"Begitulah, aku meminta Kangin dan Shindong melacaknya, dan mereka mengatakan ingin memberitahu sesuatu yang penting pada kita." Ujarnya menjawab Kai

"Sehunnie ayo kita bersiap." Luhan kembali melonjak di pangkuan Sehun membuat Sehun meringis menahan sakit dan dengan cepat berdiri menggendong Luhan.

"Baiklah princess..kita bersiap." Katanya mengecup Luhan dan membawa Luhan kembali kekamar mereka.

"Yeol. Sebenarnya berapa usia Luhan?" Kekeh Kai melihat Luhan yang begitu menggemaskan sedang berada di gendongan Sehun.

"Entahlah..yang jelas bagiku dia selalu berusia lima tahun." Balas Chanyeol yang juga menahan rasa gemasnya pada Luhan.

"Kalian berdua juga bersiaplah." Sehun memberi perintah pada Chanyeol dan Kai yang sedari tadi hanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bodoh.

Keduanya pun mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tak lama memasuki kamar masing-masing untuk segera bersiap.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Malam ini dia bergerak ke selatan Seongdo, mereka akan melakukan transaksi penukaran uang palsu disana, kalau aku boleh beritahu Hayden juga akan disana nanti malam."

Kangin menunjukkan beberapa foto yang memang memperlihatkan kalau Jungkook dan yang lain sedang berada dalam pembicaraan serius dengan beberapa orang berbaju hitam yang sepertinya berprofesi sama dengan mereka.

"Apa kau yakin ini bukan jebakan?" Sehun bertanya memastikan tentang beberapa foto yang diperlihatkan padanya.

Shindong mengangkat kedua bahunya tak sepenuhnya mengiyakan kalau semua ini rekayasa atau sungguhan "Entahlah Sehunna, mereka selalu berpindah-pindah, dan pelacak yang Luhan letakkan di mobilnya, aku rasa dia sudah mengetahuinya dan berusaha mengecoh kalian bertiga. Jadi saranku, jangan biarkan Luhan sendiri." Balasnya memberitahu keempat temannya.

"Lalu apa nanti malam kita akan berada disana?" Luhan bertanya berharap pada ketiga temannya yang masih tampak ragu.

"Ayolah..Kita bisa menghancurkan transaksi mereka dan kita menang." Ujar Luhan begitu terencana dan percaya diri.

"Sehun..." katanya lagi mulai merajuk membuat Sehun tak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk lemah mengiyakan.

"Kita kesana nanti malam." Ujarnya mengiyakan kemauan Luhan tak mau membuat Luhan kembali nekat karena permintaannya tak dituruti.

"Jika benar Hayden disana kita kalah jumlah." Kai mengingatkan Luhan.

"Kami juga bersama kalian." Shindong memberitahu Kai.

"Tidak..tugas kalian cukup sampai disini, kalian punya keluarga yang harus dinafkahi jangan mempertaruhkan nyawa kalian." Sehun menyela dan menolak permintaan Kangin dan Shindong.

"Aku rasa kita berempat lebih dari cukup." Chanyeol memberitahu semua teman-temannya.

"Aku setuju." Balas Sehun menimpali.

Luhan hanya diam dan tak memberikan respon mengenai jumlah mereka, satu-satunya hal yang sangat mengganggunya adalah tampaknya Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol benar-benar tak ingin berurusan dengan Yunho dan yang lainnya lagi.

"Tak bisakah kita meminta tolong pada Yu.."

"Tidak Lu... Kita tidak meminta bantuan pada siapapun lagi.' Ketiganya menentang keras keinginan Luhan yang ingin melibatkan keenam teman mereka yang lain.

Luhan menunduk dan tersenyum pahit "Baiklah...aku mengerti." Ujarnya mengangguk mengalah dan menyetujui permintaan ketiga temannya.

"Dan untuk kalian,aku berterimakasih. Kalian boleh pergi, bayaran untuk kalian akan aku transfer malam ini." Sehun kembali memberitahu Kangin dan Shindong yang hanya mengangguk mengerti

"Baiklah..semoga kalian beruntung. Berhati-hatilah." Kangin berdiri dan menyalami keempatnya satu persatu diikuti Shindong yang juga memberikan semangat pada bos yang sudah seperti temannya ini. "Jika butuh kami, langsung hubungi kami tanpa pikir panjang." Ujarnya memberitahu Sehun yang hanya tersenyum mengerti.

"Baiklah... kalian sangat membantu."

Dan tak lama keduanya pun meninggalkan kafe yang menjadi tempat mereka bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu untuk memberitahukan laporan mengenai Jungkook.

"Baiklah Lu, aku juga ada urusan sebentar dengan Kyungsoo. Kita bertemu nanti malam dirumah." Kai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mencium pipi Luhan sekilas untuk berpamitan.

"Aku juga ada urusan dengan Baekhyun. Jangan memulai tanpa kami, oke." Katanya mengusak rambut Luhan yang langsung mengangguk mengerti.

Sepeninggal Kai dan Chanyeol pun, Luhan yang ditinggal berdua dengan Sehun pun hanya diam tak bicara. "Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku mau bertemu Dongie." Ujar Luhan sangat pelan.

"Eh? Kencangkan suaramu." Perintah Sehun yang kini memandang Luhan dengan sangat dekat.

"Sehunnie.. ayo kita kunjungi jenguk Dongie..sebentar saja." Rajuknya memohon pada Sehun.

Sehun awalnya mengernyit bingung, namun dia tahu benar keinginan Luhan bertemu dengan Thunder adalah salah satu caranya agar Sehun mengijinkan Luhan kembali bertemu dengan Siwon dan yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya menjenguk setelahnya kita tidak akan bertemu mereka lagi." Sehun benar-benar menegaskan ucapannya pada Luhan.

"Aku mengerti..." balas Luhan yang kembali tertohok karena sepertinya Sehun tidak main-main dengan ucapannya untuk tak lagi berhubungan dengan Thunder dan yang lainnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian keduanya sampai dirumah sakit tempat dimana Thunder dirawat, Luhan yang memang masih berhubungan dengan Joon, langsung mengetahui dimana tempat temannya dirawat membuat Sehun mendesah tak percaya karena Luhan sama sekali tak mendengarkannya.

"Aku tahu kau keras kepala. Tapi jika kau masih berhubungan dengan mereka, aku sangat marah padamu Lu." Katanya menyindir Luhan yang tampak keringat dingin karenanya.

"Aku tak bisa tak mengkhwatirkan dongie, Sehunnie." Katanya berusaha merajuk namun sepertinya gagal karena Sehun benar-benar menakutkan saat ini.

Cklek!

Luhan perlahan membuka pintu kamar Thunder dan mendapati Joon sedang berada disampingnya menemani kekasihnya yang tampak pucat.

"Luhan.." lirih Thunder melihat Luhan dan Sehun yang perlahan mendekati tempat tidurnya.

Joon pun berdiri dan dengan gugup menyambut kedatangan kedua temannya "Kalian datang." Sapanya tersenyum menyambut Luhan dan Sehun

"Hanya sebentar setelah itu kami pergi." balas Sehun tak menatap Joon dan lebih memilih menggandeng Luhan yang tampak meronta di genggamannya.

"Dongieyaa.. kau bagaimana?" tanya Luhan menghampiri Thunder yang masih terlihat pucat.

"Aku baik Lu. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Syukurlah kau tak dibawanya pergi." lirih Thunder sangat menyesal.

"Sehun menemukanku dengan cepat. Terimakasih karena kau memberitahunya lebih awal." Gumam Luhan menggenggam tangan Thunder yang terasa dingin.

"Maafkan kami Lu.." ujar Thunder dengan sangat menyesal

Luhan menggeleng cepat dan sebelum bisa menjawab suara Sehun lebih dulu terdengar "Tak perlu meminta maaf. Anggap kita tak pernah saling mengenal. Aku anggap kita impas." Ujar Sehun yang terasa menyakitkan untuk didengar

"Sehun… Kami benar-benar terpaksa melakukannya." Joon yang juga sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun berusaha menjelaskan pada Sehun.

"Terpaksa dengan membuatnya berada di tangan Jungkook. Kalian sama sekali tak memikirkan Luhan." geramnya menatap tajam Joon yang terlihat memucat

Cklek!

Pintu kamar Thunder kembali terbuka, kali ini keempat temannya yang lain memasuki ruangan Thunder dan begitu berbinar mendapati Sehun dan Luhan berada disana, namun berbeda dengan mereka, Sehun yang masih sangat marah langsung meraih tangan Luhan dan menjauh dari tempat tidur Thunder.

"Luhan….Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Yunho berusaha mendekati Luhan namun terhalang oleh Sehun yang menyembunyikan Luhan dibelakangnya.

"Berhenti di tempatmu." Desisnya seolah-olah jika mereka mendekati Luhan, Luhan akan terluka.

"Sehun…." Lirih Luhan namun kembali diabaikan oleh Sehun.

"Sehun, kenapa kami tak boleh mendekati Luhan." tanya Yunho yang tampak tak mengerti.

Sehun hanya mendesis dengan tatapan tajam seakan tak percaya dengan pertanyaan Yunho.

Siwon dan TOP kemudian menyadari reaksi Sehun, keduanya pun mendekati Sehun yang terlihat sangat tak menyukai keberadaan mereka. "Sehun… Kami tahu kami bersalah membiarkan Jungkook membawa Luhan, tapi itu semua diluar rencana kami. Kami tidak tahu kalau Jungkook akan sangat licik seperti semalam." Ujar Siwon memberitahu Sehun.

"Ck…. Kau tahu? Telingaku sakit mendengar ucapan kalian." Sindirnya begitu pedas kepada semua teman-temannya.

"Dengar… Aku membawa Luhan kesini bukan untuk memperbaiki keadaan yang dari semula harusnya tak pernah diperbaiki. Aku membawa Luhan untuk mengatakan kalau kami berempat selesai dengan kalian semua."

Sehun merasa cengkraman ditangannya menguat karena Luhan kini menggenggamnya erat seperti menyalurkan rasa tak sukanya, namun Sehun tak punya pilihan lain selain membuat keputusan ini untuk Luhan.

"Tidak.. bagaimana mungkin bisa kau mengakhiri hubungan kita seperti ini." Kikwang tampak marah dengan keputusan Sehun yang seenaknya.

"Dan bagaimana mungkin kalian mendatangi kami hanya untuk membawa Luhan kepada Jungkook." Geram Sehun mengingatkan kesalahan fatal keenam temannya.

"Kami mempunyai rencana untuk menyelamatkan Luhan."

"Dan rencana kalian gagal total. BAJINGAN ITU BISA MEMBUNUH LUHAN KAPAN SAJA."

Suara Sehun meninggi membuat Luhan tampak bergedik takut dibelakangnya.

Hening…

Tak ada yang bersuara setelahnya, masing-masing bergulat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ingin sekali Yunho dan yang lain membantah ucapan Sehun, namun mereka sangat menyadari kalau Luhan hampir celaka karena kesalahan mereka.

"Kami pergi. Dan aku ingatkan pada kalian, ini adalah terakhir kalinya kita bertemu. Jangan pernah datang menemui kami terutama Luhan." desis Sehun sedikit menarik tangan Luhan meninggalkan ruangan Thunder yang terasa sepi dan sangat tegang. Luhan menoleh dan menatap menyesal pada teman-temannya, hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat raut wajah teman-temannya yang begitu menyesal dan kecewa pada keputusan Sehun.

BRAK!

Sehun yang masih tampak marah terlihat membawa Luhan dengan terburu-buru kedalam mobil, mengabaikan Luhan yang menatapnya takut sedari tadi dan setelahnya dia menyusul Luhan memasuki mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Luhan hanya bisa diam tak berai bersuara karena tahu benar suaranya hanya akan membuat Sehun semakin marah.

Sesampainya dirumah Sehun pun tak langsung masuk kedalam rumah, dirinya menuju ke gudang untuk mempersiapkan peralatan yang akan mereka bawa nanti malam, Luhan mulai merasa kesal pada Sehun dan berniat mengajaknya berbicara agar suasana tak setegang ini.

BRAK!

Sehun dengan sengaja sedikit membanting semua peralatan dan senjata yang akan mereka bawa nanti malam, Luhan yang benar-benar kesal menghampiri Sehun dengan cepat dan memegang lengan Sehun yang terasa menegang.

"Aku setuju untuk tidak menemui mereka lagi, jadi berhenti melemparkan barang-barang kita." Ujarnya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam namun terlihat sekali kalau ia ketakutan.

Sehun yang emosinya belum stabil hanya membalas tatapan Luhan dengan sama tajamnya, membuat nyali Luhan semakin ciut karena Sehun semakin terlihat menakutkan.

"E-eh..Ka-kalau kau masih mau marah silakan. Aku kedalam dulu." Katanya berkeringat dingin melihat Sehun yang tampaknya tak main-main dengan marahnya.

Grep!

Belum sempat Luhan membalikkan badan, lengan yang terasa dingin namun sangat nyaman itu memeluknya, mendekapnya erat sampai Luhan hampir memekik protes karena nafasnya menjadi terengah, namun dia urungkan karena dia tahu benar mood tunangannya ini sudah sedikit lebih baik.

"Kau tidak salah Lu, aku yang terlalu marah. Maafkan aku." Ujarnya meminta maaf pada Luhan yang tersenyum karena tebakannya benar.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan. Lagipula aku rasa mereka akan lebih baik tanpa kita." Ujarnya menatap Sehun yang kini mengernyit bingung pada ucapan Luhan.

"Dengar, aku tetap berhutang nyawa pada Taecyeon, kalaupun aku harus membayarnya dengan melindungi mereka seumur hidupku, aku rela. Tapi karena kau memutuskan kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita dengan mereka, aku rasa itu adalah keputusan yang paling benar." Ujarnya menatap tunangannya dengan sedikit lega walaupun hatinya masih merasa tak rela.

"Apa kau yakin?' Sehun bertanya memastikan.

"Entahlah. Aku akan merindukan mereka, tapi aku bisa menemui mereka untuk menanyakan kabar kan."

Sehun hanya diam mendengar penuturan Luhan sampai dia merasa kalau pria cantiknya sudah benar-benar dewasa dan bisa mengambil keputusan.

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kemudian kembali memeluk Luhan erat "Terimakasih karena sudah mau mengerti sayang." Katanya menyesap aroma Luhan yang sangat memabukkan.

"Tapi Sehun…" ujarnya menggantung membuat Sehun harus kembali menatapnya

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak bisakah kita minta bantuan mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Mereka juga teman-teman Taecyeon dan mereka dipermainkan Jungkook cukup lama." Lirih Luhan berusaha bernegoisasi.

Sehun menggeleng lemah dan meyakinkan Luhan kalau mereka memang tak dapat bersama-sama lagi "Aku rasa kita tidak dalam kesepakatan untuk bernegosasi." Balas Sehun yang tampak tak berminat.

"Tapi.."

"Kalian disini. Aku mencari kalian kerumah."

Chanyeol menginterupsi dan ikut bergabung dengan Sehun menyiapkan alat yang akan mereka gunakan nanti malam. "Kau kenapa Lu?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung mendapati Luhan cemberut dan seperti sedang merajuk.

"Dia ingin meminta Siwon dan yang lain membantu kita." Kekeh Sehun yang tahu benar bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol saat menanggapinya.

"Untuk apa? Kita tidak membutuhkan mereka Lu." Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan dan mengusak lembut rambut Luhan.

"Ish yasudah. Aku mau tidur, bangunkan aku nanti malam." Gerutunya menghentakan kaki tanda ia sangat kesal dan pergi melaju ke dalam rumahnya.

"Eh? Cantik mau kemana?"

Luhan dihadang Kai yang baru saja sampai rumah, karena merasa kesal pun dia menarik tangan Kai dan

"Argghhhh…rusa jelek apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kai memekik saat Luhan menggigit kencang lengannya hingga berbekas dan berwarna merah.

"Aku ingin makan orang." Geram Luhan dan kembali menghentakan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Kai yang meringis dan Sehun serta Chanyeol yang tertawa terbahak.

"Dia kenapa sih?" protes Kai tak terima.

Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya mengangkat kedua bahu mereka dan dengan kompak mengatakan "Dia sangat tidak menyukaimu sepertinya."

"Yak!" teriak Kai tak terima namun diabaikan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk menyiapkan barang.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Malam harinya ketiga pria tampan dan satu pria cantik telah siap dengan persiapan mereka untuk menemukan langsung keberadaan orang nomor satu yang selalu menginginkan kematian Luhan. Mereka pun sudah siap dengan segala persiapan dan rencana mereka yang terlihat sangat matang.

"Semuanya sudah siap. Ayo berangkat."

Kai yang bertugas memeriksa kesiapan mobil mereka pun memberitahu ketiga temannya.

"Lu, apa kau tak bersama salah satu dari kami saja? Kenapa kau harus membawa mobil sendiri?" Tanya Kai mendekati Luhan yang sedang dipasangakan pelacak oleh Sehun.

"Kita tetap pada rencana. Aku akan berada paling dekat dengan tempat itu. Kalian akan menyebar di sekeliling tempat itu. Kalau dugaanku benar, Jungkook akan masuk melewati pintu utama." Luhan kembali menjelaskan rencananya pada ketiga pria nya yang sejak satu jam yang lalu berubah menjadi sangat cerewet dan hampir tak bisa diajak bekerjasama.

"Baiklah… Kami mengawasimu. Kita berangkat."

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas dan dengan tak rela menggadeng Luhan menuju ke mobilnya.

Setelah memastikan Luhan duduk dengan nyaman di mobilnya, Sehun menutup pelan pintu mobilnya dan sedikit menunduk untuk berbicara dengan Luhan dari jendela mobilnya "Aku tidak ingin melihat luka di tubuhmu mala mini. Jadi berjanjilah untuk selalu berhati-hati." Pinta Sehun memastikan Luhan mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Aku akan hati-hati. Kalian juga harus berhati-hati."

"Baiklah….Kami mengikutimu dari belakang." Sehun memberitahu Luhan yang mengangguk mengerti.

Dan tak lama Luhan menutup kaca jendela mobilnya dan menyalakan mobilnya, menunggu ketiga pria nya yang masih bersiap.

BRAK!

Terdengar suara tiga mobil ditutup secara beraturan dan tak lama mesin mobil dinyalakan.

Setelah memastikan semuanya siap mengikutinya, Luhan tersenyum penuh kemarahan dan bergumam "Kali ini biar aku yang menghabisimu _kookie-ya.." _

_BRRMMM…._

Luhan pun menjalankan mobilnya dengan tergesa, disusul Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang mengikutinya tepat dibelakangnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Dan tak lama kemudian, keempatnya tiba dilokasi yang diberitahukan Kangin dan Shindong, dan benar saja ucapan mereka bahwa Hayden akan berada disini malam ini. Luhan memakai teleskop kecilnya untuk memeriksa keadaan, dia kemudian menyeringai mendapati Jungkook berada di lokasi hari ini.

"Dia ada disini." Luhan memberitahu ketiga temannya.

"Baiklah…Sesuai rencana, aku yang akan memeriksa terlebih dulu."

Terdengar Kai yang keluar dari mobilnya dan menuju ke tempat Hayden berada. Dia bertugas untuk mengalihkan Hayden dan anak buahnya sementara Sehun dan Luhan yang akan berhadapan langsung dengan Jungkook.

"Kai berhati-hatilah." Ketiganya berpesan pada Kai melalui _earphone _masing-masing.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kalian urus Jungkook dan sisakan dia untukku saat kalian membunuhnya." Desis Kai dan tak lama dia mematikan saluran komunikasinya dengan ketiga temannya yang lain.

"Yeol, bagaimana ditempatmu?" Sehun kini bertanya pada Chanyeol yang bertugas mengacaukan transaksi yang sepertinya dilakukan dengan mafia dari Cina.

"AKu juga akan selesaikan bagianku. Kalian berhati-hatilah." Ujarnya terdengar keluar dari mobilnya dan bersiap melakukan tugasnya.

"Sehunna, kita bertemu di pintu masuk belakang." Luhan memberi instruksi pada Sehun.

"Mengerti." Balas Sehun dan tak lama keduanya juga meninggalkan tempat masing-masing dan segera bertemu di pintu belakang.

"Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak." Gumam Sehun saat dirinya bertemu dengan Luhan di pintu belakang.

"Hmmm…Asal kita mendapatkan Jungkook atau Hayden semuanya beres." Balas Luhan yang disetujui oleh Sehun.

"Kapan kita akan masuk?" tanyanya pada Sehun.

"Tunggu sampai Jungkook berada di jangakaun kita. Dia pasti akan duduk disana." Sehun mengerling salah satu kursi yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka mengintip.

DOR!

Luhan berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba Jungkook menembak salah satu kliennya tepat dikepala orang tersebut, sama saat dia menembak Taecyeon yang langsung membuatnya terbujur kaku.

"Sialan!" desis Luhan dan tanpa aba-aba dari ketiga temannya dia menerobos masuk langsung menghampiri Jungkook dan menodongkan senjatanya tepat di kepala Jungkook.

"Sial…" kali ini Sehun yang mengumpat dan dengan otomatis mengikuti Luhan menerobos masuk kedalam.

"BUANG SENJATA KALIAN ATAU DIA MATI."

Kedatangan Luhan yang tiba-tiba pun membuat sejumlah anak buah Jungkook ikut menodongkan senjata ke arah Luhan.

Sementara Sehun berdiri tak jauh dari Luhan berada dan mengarahakan senjatanya ke beberapa penjaga yang tampak tak peduli dengan keselamatan Luhan.

"Ikut aku.." desis Luhan mencengkram erat lengan Jungkook. Namun alih-alih mengikuti Luhan, Jungkook justru menyeringai dan menatap Luhan dengan menantang. "Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?" katanya menantang Luhan.

Luhan semakin menekankan senjatanya kekepala Jungkook "Kau mati saat ini juga." Desisnya mengancan namun Jungkook terlihat semakin menantangnya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk menarik pelatuk pistol mereka pada kedua temanmu." Katanya dengan nada setenang mungkin namun penuh dengan kelicikan mengancam Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu." Teriak Luhan tak mengerti.

"Lihat di atas sana Lulu cantik."

Dan seketika pegangan senjata Luhan di kepala Jungkook terasa melemas melihat apa yang dilakukan Jungkook pada Kai dan Chanyeol yang tampak tak sadarkan diri dengan sekujur tubuh bersimbah darah dan kepala yang ditodong pistol oleh para pengawal Jungkook.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MEREKA?"

Kali ini Sehun yang berteriak dan ikut menodongkan senjatanya di kepala Jungkook.

"Easy man… ingat jika kau menembakkan pelurumu, kedua temanmu juga akan ikut mati bersamaku." Ujarnya menyeringai membuat Luhan semakin takut dengan keadaan Kai dan Chayeol yang sangat babak belur di tangan penjaga Jungkook

"Jelaskan!" Sehun setengah berteriak menuntut penjelasan sementara tatapan Luhan kini tak lepas dari Kai dan Chanyeol yang begitu kesakitan.

"Kesalahan kalian tetap memakai Kangin dan Shindong untuk mengawasiku. Kalian lupa darimana asal Kangin dan Shindong? Mereka anak buahku pada awalnya."

Sehun merasa tertohok mendengar penjelasan Jungkook karena sekali lagi dia merasa dikhianati oleh temannya sendiri.

"Jadi mereka menghianati kami lagi.." desisnya penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Tidak..Tidak.. Mereka tidak menghianati kalian. Aku menyandera keluarga mereka dan memaksa mereka untuk memberitahu kalian bahwa aku ada disini mala mini. Dan aku tahu hubungan kalian dengan keenam orang bodoh itu memburuk. Jadi aku rasa aku bisa menghabisi kalian semua disini dengan mudah."

"Sialan!" geram Sehun menekankan senjatanya ke kepala Jungkook namun sang tersangka hanya tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Kau ingin menembakku Sehun? Apa kau yakin? Apa kau siap melihat kedua temanmu mati ditanganku lagi?" katanya mengancam Sehun,namun Sehun tak membalasnya.

"Jika kau ingin bersama mereka lebih lama, buang senjatamu." Kini Jungkook yang menggertak Sehun

"Aku bisa kehabisan kesabaranku Sehunna." Desisnya mengingatkan Sehun yang tampak ragu namun akhirnya menurunkan senjatanya.

Sehun pun secara otomatis mendekap Luhan yang terasa sangat tegang ke pelukannya "Sehunnie…bagaimana dengan Kai dan Chanyeol." Lirihnya yang bisa mati kapan saja jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Kita akan menolong mereka Lu.." Sehun membisikkan kalimat yang ia sendiri tak yakini kebenarannya.

"Cih…Kalian kuat jika kalian terpisah, tidakkah kalian sadari kebersamaan kalian hanya neraka untuk kalian. Kalian bisa mati sekaligus jika membawa perasaan kedunia yang gelap ini." Katanya meremehkan dan mengambil masing-masing senjata yang berada di tangan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Jika benar kami mati ditanganmu malam ini, setidaknya kami mati bersama sebagai teman, bukan sebagai penghianat." Desis Luhan memancing amarah Jungkook.

"PISAHKAN MEREKA!"

Jungkook kemudian memberi perintah untuk memisahkan Sehun dan Luhan, dan tak lama masing-masing dari keduanya sudah dipegangi oleh penjaga Jungkook yang menodongkan senjata ke arah mereka.

"Sehun!"

Luhan berteriak saat melihat Sehun menerima pukulan telak di wajahnya karena berusaha meronta, membuat Jungkook tertawa senang karenanya.

"Ck..Ck..Ck.. kau tahu Lu… Kau hanya bencana untuk teman-temanmu." Katanya mendekati Luhan dan menelusuri wajah Luhan dengan menekannya kasar.

"Pertama Taecyeon…kemudian Kai dan Chanyeol…lalu setelah itu kekasih tampanmu. Apa kau belum menyadari juga kalau kau tak boleh hidup didunia ini."

"LEPASKAN DIA!"

Sehun kembali meronta dan kembali mendapat pukulan telak saat melihat Jungkook mengeluarkan pisau kecilnya dan menyayat perlahan pipi Luhan yang kini mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Sehun…" Luhan sudah menangis ketakutan melihat Sehun yang perlahan babak belur hampir menyamai Kai dan Chanyeol

Luhan kemudian menatap Jungkook dan sedikit berteriak "Bunuh aku-… kalau begitu bunuh aku dan lepaskan mereka." Luhan berteriak memohon membuat ketiga temannya membelalak tak percaya dengan ucapan Luhan.

"Lulu sayang akan mendapat gilirannya. Saat ini aku ingin kau melihat kejadian yang sama saat kau melihat Taecyeon mati ditanganmu." Seringainya membuat Luhan hampir mati lemas mendengarnya.

"Tidak-…Jangan lakukan apapun pada mereka."

Permohonan Luhan tampak diabaikan saat Jungkook menyeringai dan membuka mulutnya "BUNUH MEREKA BERDUA BERSAMAAN."

"TIDAAAAAKKKKKKK."

DOR!

Luhan memejamkan erat matanya, dia takut saat membuka matanya telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Luhan.

BUGH!

Namun kemudian dia mengernyit saat pegangan anak buah Jungkook lepas darinya dan kini dia sudah kembali berada di pelukan Sehun.

Karena penasaran pun, Luhan perlahan membuka matanya dan sangat bersyukur mendapati Kai dan Chanyeol yang masih baik-baik saja.

"Kalian…." Gumam Luhan berbinar saat melihat TOP dan yang lainnya serta Kangin dan Shindong datang membantu mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Sehun membawa Luhan menghindari baku tembak dan bertanya pada tunangannya.

"Sehun,,, Yunho dan yang lain.."

"Aku tahu… Kita akan berterimakasih pada mereka nanti. Pegang ini. Aku akan kesana membantu mereka. " Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dan memberikan Luhan pistol untuk berjaga-jaga dan tak lama meninggalkan Luhan ditempat mereka bersembunyi.

Luhan pun hanya mengamati sekilas, matanya terus mengedar mencari incarannya dan menggeram kesal saat mendapati Jungkook yang tampak terkejut kembali ingin melarikan diri.

Luhan berlari tergesa menghindari baku tembak ,setelah Jungkook sampai pada jangakuannya Luhan mencengkram erat lengannya dan

BUGH!

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana?" desisnya yang kemudian berduel satu lawan satu dengan Jungkook yang sudah tampak ketakutan namun tetap menyeringai jahat.

"Cih.. Kau tahu Lu, aku sudah lama sekali menginginkan berhadapan denganmu satu lawan satu." Katanya menghapus sudut bibirnya yang berdarah karena pukulan Luhan.

"Kalau begitu selesaikan malam ini dan JANGAN MELARIKAN DIRI!"

Luhan berteriak marah membuat Jungkook menatap mengejeknya "Baiklah..aku rasa salah satu dari kita memang harus mati." Ujarnya mendesis memberitahu Luhan

"Ya…dan itu kau!" geramnya kembali memukul wajah Jungkook dengan kasar.

Jungkook akhirnya memberikan perlawanan dan membuat Luhan sedikit terhuyung, dan mata Luhan membelalak saat melihat Shindong yang dikepung oleh pria-pria berbadan besar, dengan cepat dia kemudian mengambil pisau lipatnya dan

Sret!

Luhan menggores lengan Jungkook kemudian menyandera Jungkook dengan pisau lipatnya berada di leher Jungkook.

"HENTIKAN ATAU DIA MATI!"

Teriakan Luhan membuat baku tembak dan baku hantam berhenti sesaat. Kemudian dia mendekati Shindong dengan tetap membawa Jungkook bersamanya.

Sehun dan Siwon berlari menghampiri Shindong dan memapah Shindong untuk berdiri, sementara Yunho memegang Kai dan TOP membawa Chanyeol, sisanya _membackup _Luhan dengan senjata masing-masing.

"Kita pergi!" Luhan berteriak dan menyeringai menang karena mengetahui kalau anak buah Jungkook memang tak pernah peduli padanya, karena terlihat tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berusaha menolong Jungkook yang kini sudah mengeluarkan darah di lehernya akibat gesekan pisau yang Luhan berikan.

BRAK!

Dan tak lama satu persatu dari mereka memasuki mobil dan

BRRMMMMM…..!

Luhan yang ditemani Sehun dan Kikwang memimpin teman-temannya ketempat yang sama dimana Jungkook membunuh Taecyeon.

**..**

**..**

**..**

_**BUGH!**_

Luhan menyeret kasar Jungkook masuk kedalam gedung tempat dimana Taecyeon terbunuh setahun yang lalu, dia kemudian mengambil balok kayu dan kembali menghajar Jungkook berkali-kali membuat Jungkook tersungkur di lantai.

Saat hendak kembali memukul Jungkook, Sehun menghadangnya dan berusaha menenangkan Luhan "Sayang…sudah cukup, kita akhiri ini dengan cepat." Ujarnya memperingati Luhan.

"Aku belum puas. Bajingan ini hampir membunuh Kai dan Chanyeol." Teriaknya memaki Jungkook yang sudah meringkuk kesakitan.

"Aku tahu..habisi dia dengan cepat, kita harus membawa Kai dan Chanyeol kerumah sakit."

Luhan kemudian berfikir sejenak dan melihat ke arah Kai dan Chanyeol yang masih menahan sakit namun menatapnya memohon untuk segera mengakhiri pertikaiannya dengan Jungkook secepatnya.

"Sehun…berikan aku pistolmu." Pinta Luhan membuat Sehun tak punya pilihan lain selain menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

"K-kau mau apa? Kau tak bisa membunuhku begitu saja." Jungkook merangkak mundur saat Luhan terus maju mendekatinya.

"Kau keterlaluan Jeong Jungkook… Kau bukan hanya berubah menjadi penghianat. Kau sudah menjadi pembunuh yang mengerikan." Teriak Luhan yang terus mendekati Jungkook yang bersusah payah mundur menjauhinya.

"Luhan…Apa kau benar-benar akan membunuhku? Apa kita tidak bisa kembali berteman?" pintanya ketakutan pada Luhan dan sudah terpojok tak bisa mundur lagi untuk menghindari Luhan.

'BERTEMAN KAU BILANG? KAU HAMPIR MEMBUNUH KEDUA KELUARGAKU DIDEPAN MATAKU. AKU BERSUMPAH TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU.!"

_Ckrek!_

Luhan mengokang senjatanya dan siap menembakkannya pada Jungkook.

"APA KAU INGAT KEINGINAN TERAKHIR TAECYEON? DIA INGIN MELIHAT KITA BERTEMAN LU." Teriak Jungkook memejamkan matanya takut Luhan sewaktu-waktu menarik pelatuknya. Namun dia sedikit mendesah lega saat Luhan hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong tak menarik pelatuknya.

"Syukurlah kau ingat…syukurlah Lu..Jadi apa kita bisa kembali berteman? Setidaknya untukTaecyeon.. dia sangat menyayangi kita berdua." Ujarnya masih bergetar takut karena Luhan belum menurunkan senjatanya.

Luhan terdiam seketika dan tertawa pahit seolah membenarkan ucapan Jungkook tentang Taecyeon yang sangat menginginkan keduanya berteman.

Luhan kemudian berjongkok didepan Jungkook dan tersenyum pahit ke arahnya "Kau benar.. kita harus berteman..demi Taecyeon." Ujarnya meletakkan senjatanya dan kembali berdiri berjalan menjauh dari Jungkook.

Saat Luhan berjalan menjauh darinya, Jungkook kemudian menyeringai dan dengan cepat mengambil senjata yang Luhah letakkan dan

DOR!

"LUHAN!"

Luhan sudah tahu ini akan terjadi, dia tidak akan pernah bisa mempercayai Jungkook, dan sebelum Jungkook berhasil menembaknya dengan pistol yang sengaja ia letakkan didekatnya. Luhan sudah terlebih dulu membalikkan badannya dan menembak Jungkook tepat di kepalanya.

Luhan telah berhasil membalaskan dendamnya persis dengan apa yang dilakukan Jungkook pada Taecyeon ditempat yang sama hari ini, tangannya kemudian menjatuhkan senjatanya dan dia terduduk lemas dilantai melihat Jungkook yang sudah terkapar dengan peluru bersarang di kepalanya.

"Aku membencimu Jeong Jungkook…Maafkan aku Taecyeonna.."

Isakan Luhan pun menggema di gedung tua itu.

"ARGHHHHHH!"

Dan teriakan memilukannya menjadi saksi bahwa dia tak sepenuhnya bahagia bisa membalaskan dendamnya untuk Taecyeon, Luhan bukan tipe seseorang yang bisa menyakiti keluarga atau temannya. Mau sejahat apapun mereka, Luhan akan selalu bisa memaafkan mereka. Tak terkecuali untuk Jungkook karena mau bagaimanapun Jungkook pernah menjadi teman mereka dan pernah menjadi bagian keluarga yang Luhan dan teman-temannya sangat sayangi.

* * *

_**tobecontinued...**_

* * *

_**haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy :***_

_**.**_

_**maaf yaaa udah hampir dua minggu tdf gda kabar..asli gw kembali sibuk dengan dunia nyata gue :(...maafinn...**_

_**but taraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...diupdate kan :)))**_

_**.**_

_**ada berita bagus beberapa chap lagi tdf akan ditamatkan... pokoknya ga akan lebih dari 30 chapter..**_

_**.**_

_**dan mulai setiap update gw akan kasih jadwal next update nya..**_

_**.**_

_**last hope chap 8 rencana update kalau ga sabtu/minggu tanggal 12/13 dan paling telatnya hari rabu tanggal 16...**_

_**. **_

_**tdf chap 25 paling lambat tanggal hari sabtu tanggal 26 september... **_

_**.**_

_**so..stay tuneee yaak.. dan plisss.. jangan bilang gw males updet..karena gw selalu usahain buat fast upadte..udh itu dulu..makasih ya yang udh pada marah2 dan kesel ngguin triplet...hehehe :""" **_

_**.**_

_**last, happy reading and review :***_


	26. Chapter 26

**The Death Fourth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s)**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan sebelum matahari terbit pun terlihat beberapa pemuda sedang menggali tanah untuk tempat peristirahatan terakhir seseorang yang pernah menjadi teman mereka, seseorang yang bagaimanapun pernah menjadi bagian dari mereka dan seseorang yang pada akhirnya harus mengakhiri hidupnya di tangan temannya sendiri, Jeong Jeongguk.

Ya... Luhan yang meminta langsung kepada teman-temannya untuk membuat tempat peristirahatan terakhir untuk Jungkook, dia ingin Jungkook mendapatkan tempat istirahat yang layak karena mau bagaimanapun Jungkook pernah membantunya dan mengajari dirinya banyak hal selain itu dia tidak pernah melupakan bahwa Jungkook merupakan teman dekat dari Taecyeon, pria yang juga sangat dekat dengan Luhan setelah Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol.

Luhan berdiri di tengah-tengah Kai dan Chanyeol yang masih terkapar lemas di kursi roda mereka masing-masing, tangannya terus menggenggam erat Kai dan Chanyeol, menjaga kedua temannya untuk tetap sadar dan bertahan sedikit lagi sementara tatapannya terus ke arah Sehun dan yang lainnya yang kini sedang memasukkan Jungkook kedalam tanah dan menguburnya secara layak.

"Selesai Lu." Yunho memberitahu Luhan yang masih tercengang sampai Luhan merasakan genggaman di tangan Kai dan Chanyeol terlepas "Berikan penghormatan terakhir untuknya." Kai mengusak lembut lengan Luhan. Luhan kemudian mengangguk kemudian menatap Yunho dan tersenyum padanya "Gomawo."

Dan setelahnya Luhan berjalan pelan mendekati tempat peristirahatan Jungkook yang dibuat dengan seadanya, dia kemudian teringat kembali masa-masa saat dia dan Jungkook pertama kali dikenalkan oleh Taecyeon dan mengira mereka bisa menjadi teman dekat.

_Flashback _

"_Luhan...!"_

_Taecyeon tampak terengah berlari mendekati Luhan yang baru saja mengalahkan gambler Hongkong dengan sedikit trik dan kecurangannya yang membuat dia memenangkan ratusan juta won di kafe ternama di pinggiran namsan tower_

"_Ish...Kau darimana saja? Kau tahu tidak? Kita menang.." Luhan tertawa mendekati Taecyeon yang masih tampak terengah "Whoa..benarkah? kau semakin hebat speerti Chanyeol." Puji Taecyeon mengusak rambut Luhan._

"_Aku akan menjadi master gambling sebentar lagi." Katanya menyombangkan diri membuat Taecyeon tertawa._

"_Oia kenapa kau berlari? Apa ada yang mengejarmu?" tanya Luhan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri_

_Taecyeon menggeleng cepat "Bukan itu Lu...umm.. apa aku boleh mengajak teman dekatku bergabung dengan kita? Dia sama sepertimu Lu, dia ahli strategi dan kemampuan menembaknya sangat bagus." Katanya terburu-buru memberitahu Luhan._

_Luhan yang masih mencerna kata-kata Taecyeon tiba-tiba mengernyit bingung "Jadi kau jauh-jauh datang kemari bukan untuk menemaniku? Kau memang sengaja mencari temanmu?" tanya Luhan menaik turunkan alisnya membuat Taecyeon terkekeh karena ketahuan._

"_Aku tahu dia disini, makanya aku sengaja meminta kau dan tabi untuk mengajakku kesini." Katanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal._

"_Hmhhh.." Luhan tampak berfikir, namun kemudian dia kembali menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri "Mana temanmu?" tanyanya melihat ke Taecyeon yang takut kalau Luhan memarahinya._

"_Dia sedang menyelesaikan urusannya." _

"_Urusan apa?" _

"_Umhh..Ikut aku.." Taecyeon pun menarik tangan Luhan setelah mengerling TOP yang berada didalam mobil_

"_Taec, kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan karena Taecyeon terus menggenggamnya dan mengajaknya memasuki __sebuah gedung tua tak jauh dari kafe tempat mereka berjudi tadi._

_Luhan menggerutu karena Taecyeon tak menjawabnya melainkan terus membawanya masuk semakin dalam ke gedung tua yang tampak menakutkan ini untuknya._

"_Eh?"_

_Luhsn kemudian bertambah bingung saat Taecyeon menghentikan langkah mereka dan mengintip kedalam, ke tempat seseorang yang berukuran seperti dirinya sedang mengarahkan senjata ke pria tua yang tampak ketakutan dan mungkin akan mati beberapa detik lagi._

_DOR!_

"_Omo!" pekik Luhan yang dengan otomatis mencengkram erat tangan Taecyeon yang juga berubah menjadi dingin dan berkeringat._

"_Dia benar-benar sudah berubah." Lirih Taecyeon tampak sedih dan kemudian kembali membawa Luhan berjalan mendekati pria yang tampak puas setelah membunuh pria tua yang malang itu._

"_Aku harap dia orang terakhir yang harus berakhir ditanganmu."_

_Suara Taecyeon menginterupsi pria tersebut yang masih menyeringai melihat Taecyeon datang bersama pria lainnya di belakangnya._

_Pria tersebut mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menyeringai ke arah Taecyeon "Tergantung…"_

"_Umhh..Siapa dia?"_

_Taecyeon pun hanya bisa menghela pelan nafasnya dan kemudian memandang lirih ke Luhan sekilas, dia kemudian membawa Luhan untuk bertemu dengan temannya itu._

"_Luhan perkenalkan dia temanku, Jeong Jungkook. Dan Jungkook kenalkan ini Luhan, sahabatku." _

_Jungkook mendecih mendengar cara Taecyeon memperkenalkannya "Jadi dia sahabat dan aku hanya teman?" katanya balik menyindir Taecyeon._

"_Kau berubah terlalu banyak." Balas Taecyeon tak mau kalah._

"_Kau yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini." Ujarnya berteriak didepan Taecyeon._

"_Tapi kau keterlaluan Jeong Jungkook." Taecyeon mendesis membuat Luhan menyenggol pelan lengannya._

"_Maaf Lu." Lirihnya menyesal karena membuat Luhan ketakutan._

_Luhan menggeleng dan sedikit menarik Taecyeon menjauh dari Jungkook "Kenapa kau bertengkar hebat dengan temanmu?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti_

"_Dia marah karena aku melarikan diri dari panti rehabilitasi tempat kami tinggal saat itu."_

_Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya dan bertanya tak mengerti pada Taecyeon "Rehabilitasi?"_

"_Ya… Tapi bukan rehabilitasi karena kecanduan narkotika atau obat-obat terlarang. Tempat itu tempat rehabilitasi untuk para remaja yang dinyatakan memiliki gangguan kejiwaan. Kami cenderung senang melihat seseorang berdarah, kami suka menyakiti dan menyayat diri kami sendiri. Sampai akhirnya aku menyadari aku semakin memburuk di tempat itu. Jungkook juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi bedanya dia memang sangat menyukai melihat seseorang terluka."_

_Luhan hanya diam mendengarkan dan kemudian tersenyum memandang Taecyeon "Apa kau menyesal meninggalkan Jungkook?" tanyanya pada Taecyeon._

"_Umhh…Sangat Lu, dia dan aku-…kami sama seperti kalian, tapi bedanya kami bukan tuan muda seperti kalian. Kami hanya anak jalanan." _

"_ISh…kau pikir aku tuan muda. Aku seorang penjudi." Katanya tertawa memberitahu Taecyeon yang hanya menatapnya bingung._

"_Jja… Kita pergi." Ujar Luhan kembali mendekati Jungkook._

"_Lu, kau mau kemana?" _

"_Menyambut anggota baru tentu saja." Katanya menoleh sekilas ke Taecyeon dan berjalan mendekati Jungkook._

"_Aku dengar kau ingin bergabung dengan kami. Pekerjaan kita tak berbeda jauh, hanya saja kami tidak membunuh seorang pria tua." Ujar Luhan menatap tajam Jungkook._

_Jungkook kemudian menyeringai ke arah Luhan "Aku hanya menerima perintah. Dia tak bisa melunasi hutangnya, jadi aku bunuh." Ujarnya tanpa merasa bersalah._

_Kalau saja pria didepannya ini bukan teman Jungkook, Luhan pasti sudah membentak habis-habisan Jungkook. "Terserah…Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat datang padamu." Luhan mengajak Jungkook untuk berjabat tangan._

_Jungkook kemudian menatap Luhan agak lama, dan kemudian tersenyum lemah membalas jabatan tangan Luhan. "Terimakasih kalau begitu." Ujarnya menatap Luhan_

"_Aku harap kita bisa sepemikiran." Ujar Luhan tersenyum._

"_Sepemikiran denganmu? Aku rasa sulit." _

Dan ucapan Jungkook yang mengatakan tak bisa sepemikiran dengan Luhan sepenuhnya benar. Sejak pertama kali mereka dikenalkan tak ada satupun hari yang mereka lewati tanpa berdebat, berteriak dan berselisih paham. Hal ini, membuat Taecyeon merasa menyesal dan tak enak hati pada teman-temannya yang lain.

Namun yang membuat Taecyeon semakin mengagumi Luhan adalah karena tak pernah sekalipun Luhan mengeluh dan meminta Jungkook untuk pergi dari mereka.

Sebaliknya, Luhan selalu menceritakan kebaikan Jungkook seperti saat Jungkook mengajari Luhan cara menembak dengan benar yang menurut Sehun adalah hal yang sangat salah karena dirinya sendiri selalu menjauhkan Luhan dari hal-hal yang bisa membuat Luhan terluka. Namun karena hal itulah Luhan dan Jungkook menemukan satu hal yang bisa membuat keduanya lebih dekat, walau hal-hal yang membuat mereka dekat cenderung berbahaya dan tidak disukai Sehun dan yang lain.

Dengan perlahan Luhan terus mendekati makam yang sengaja dibuatkan untuk Jungkook, dengan perasaan bersalah yang masih ia rasakan Luhan berjongkok didepan makam Jungkook, menatapnya nanar kemudian tersenyum lemah

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang..._kookieya_..." Luhan kemudian meletakkan bunga yang ia bawa dan segera berjalan mendekati Sehun yang sudah menatapnya cemas, saat Luhan sampai pada jangkauannya, Sehun dengan cepat menarik Luhan dan mendekap tubuh mungil kekasihnya yang kini bergetar hebat.

Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar sayang." Gumam Sehun menenangkan Luhan.

Dan setelahnya... satu persatu dari mereka memberikan ucapan perpisahan terakhir untuk Jungkook yang sengaja dimakamkan di sebelah Taecyeon. Mereka meletakkan bunga dan sedikit senyum berharap Jungkook bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Dan kedua belas pria yang berada di pemakaman Jungkook, menutup mata mereka masing-masing saat matahari dengan indahnya menyinari wajah mereka dan terasa menghangatkan tubuh mereka yang sudah kedinginan sejak subuh tadi serta menghangatkan hati mereka yang terasa dingin karena kematian Jungkook.

"Kita pergi." Sehun mengecup kening Luhan sekilas, menuntunnya berjalan ke mobil mereka dengan Kai dan Chanyeol mengikuti mereka dibelakang dengan bantuan Kangin dan Shindong yang mendorong kursi roda mereka.

Luhan kemudian menyadari sesuatu, dia berbalik arah dan mendapati keenam temannya hanya berdiri di tempat dan diam memandang kepergian mereka "Kalian tak ikut dengan kami?" tanyanya yang menyadari kalau hubungan mereka belumlah membaik.

Keenamnya hanya terdiam menyadari tatapan Sehun yang masih dingin dan tak bersahabat "Sehun.." Luhan sedikit mencengkram kaos Sehun, meminta kekasihya untuk mengijinkan teman-teman mereka ikut mengantar Kai dan Chanyeol ke rumah sakit.

Sehun menatap dalam-dalam mata Luhan, kemudian dia menghela kasar nafasnya dan memandang Yunho serta yang lain "Ikutlah dengan kami."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun dan senang melihat keenamnya kemudian mengikuti mobil mereka dari belakang.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Tidak-... kalian tidak harus pergi darisini."

Sesaat setelah mereka mendapatkan kamar untuk Kai dan Chanyeol Yunho dan yang lainnya secara diam-diam meminta Luhan untuk ikut mereka keluar dari ruangan Kai dan Chanyeol karena ingin berpamitan. Hal itu membuat Luhan tampak kesal saat Yunho dan yang lain tiba-tiba menariknya ke luar ruangan dan mengatakan kalau malam ini adalah malam terakhir mereka berada di Seoul.

"Ini untuk kebaikan kita semua Lu.. lagipula Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol sudah dengan jelas mengatakan kalau kita tidak bisa berhubungan lagi." Thunder mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya sekilas.

"Kau akan kembali terbiasa tanpa kami, karena kami memang tak seharusnya datang dan mengganggu hidup kalian Lu... maaf." Kini Siwon yang mendekati Luhan dan mengusak lembut rambut Luhan.

"Sehun dan yang lain akan berubah pikiran tunggulah sebentar lagi, tunggu sampai Kai dan Chanyeol keluar rumah sakit. Aku mohon." Pinta Luhan memelas namun hanya senyum lemah yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Kami tidak bisa Lu, kami sangat menyesal menyakitimu." Ujar Yunho memeluk Luhan erat sebagai perpisahan mereka.

"Setidaknya beritahu aku kemana kalian pergi. Aku bisa mengunjungi kalian sewaktu-waktu." Pinta Luhan memelas.

"Kami berencana akan menetap di..."

"Aku rasa kita tak perlu tahu kemana mereka pergi Lu. Kita sudah punya kesepakatan."

"Sehun..." lirih Luhan frustasi

Dia sedikit kesal saat Sehun dengan tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraannya dengan keenam temannya dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan tak bersahabat.

"Ya... kami ingat Sehun." TOP memberitahu Sehun yang sudah membawa Luhan ke dekapannya.

"Kami pergi, tapi setidaknya ijinkan kami berpamitan pada Luhan." Kini Kikwang yang mendekati Luhan yang menatap mereka berkaca-kaca.

Sehun tahu kalau pria mungil didekapannya ini sedang menahan tangis sekaligus kesal, oleh karena itu untuk terakhir kalinya Sehun membiarkan Yunho dan yang lain berpamitan pada Luhan

"Jaga dirimu... kita akan bertemu lagi jika memungkinkan." Ujar TOP memeluk Luhan sekilas. Luhan hanya diam tak menjawab apapun karena dia memang tak pernah rela berpisah dengan keluarga lamanya lagi.

"Hey... kau mendengarku kan?" Tanya TOP memastikan Luhan baik-baik saja.

Luhan menatap TOP dan mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. "Luluku harus pintar menjaga diri dan jangan terlalu baik pada siapapun hmmm.." Thunder kembali menghampiri Luhan dan mengusak sekilas rambut Luhan.

"Dongie..." lirihnya kemudian beralih memeluk Thunder yang juga memeluknya erat "Aku akan merindukanmu." Lirih Luhan semakin tak rela.

"Aku akan lebih merindukanmu Lu."

Dan setelahnya satu persatu dari mereka berpamitan pada Luhan dan berpesan banyak hal pada Luhan agar Luhan menjaga dirinya dengan baik dan tak bertindak tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun dan lain.

Sehun kemudian kembali mengambil Luhan dan mendekapnya erat membiarkan Luhan tak berkata apa-apa dan bersembunyi di pelukannya. Dia kemudian memperhatikan keenam temannya satu persatu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan dirinya dan Luhan.

"Terimakasih…" Sehun sedikit berteriak membuat keenam temannya menoleh dan Luhan mendongak bingung melihat Sehun yang berterimakasih pada teman-temannya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah datang tepat waktu dan menolong Kai dan Chanyeol. Aku-…Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika tidak ada kalian akan seperti apa kami nantinya, aku tidak bisa kehilangan Kai dan Chanyeol. Terimakasih." Ujarnya yang bisa dirasakan Luhan kalau Sehunnya benar-benar tulus berterimaksasih pada Yunho dan yang lain.

Keenamnya pun tersenyum mengangguk "Kami akan selalu datang membantu jika kalian membutukan kami. Kali ini tulus dan tanpa maksud apapun." Siwon memberitahu Sehun yang hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Sampai nanti Sehun….Jaga Luhan untukku." TOP sedikit melambai ke arah Luhan dan mengikuti teman-temannya yang sudah memasuki lift bersiap pergi.

"Mereka sudah benar-benar pergi Sehunnie." Gumam Luhan sedikit mencengkram kaos Sehun yang berlumuran tanah dan darah.

"Hmm….Mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi dengan mereka di lain kesempatan" Balasnya mengulus sayang punggung Luhan.

"Kita pulang….Kyuhyun bilang Kai dan Chanyeol sudah bisa pulang besok. Kita menjemput mereka esok hari. Malam ini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menemani mereka." Sehun memberitahu Luhan dan mencium sekilas pucuk kepala Luhan.

Dan tanpa mendapat menjawaban dari Luhan, Sehun membawa pria cantiknya ini meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk segera membersihkan diri dan berisirahat dikamar mereka.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang kerumah mereka Luhan sama sekali tak berbicara, dia hanya memandang keluar jendela dengan diam, Sehun hanya tersenyum maklum dan membiarkan Luhan berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri dan berjanji akan membuat keadaan membaik setelah mereka sampai dirumah.

BLAM!

Dan tak lama keduanya sampai dan segera memasuki rumah mereka, Luhan berjalan mendului Sehun yang mengernyit karena Luhan mulai bersikap keras kepala, dengan sedikit menghela nafas Sehun berusaha sabar dan terus mengikuti Luhan dibelakang.

Sehun masih mengikuti Luhan dari belakang namun saat Luhan menaiki tangga dia tiba-tiba memutar badannya menghadap Sehun yang hampir menabraknya karena gerakan Luhan yang tiba-tiba.

"Sehun…"

"Kenapa Lu?" jawab Sehun membenarkan poni Luhan yang berantakan

"Malam ini aku ingin tidur dikamarku….Sendiri. Bolehkah?" Luhan bertanya namun terdengar memaksa di telinga Sehun

Sehun ingin sekali tertawa kalau tak mengingat pria cantiknya sedang kesal padanya saat ini, dengan berat hati Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya dan menangkup wajah Luhan.

"Tentu saja boleh sayang, aku ada dikamarku jika kau membutuhkan aku." Katanya mengecup bibir Luhan

"Terimakasih." Balas Luhan terasa dingin untuk Sehun

Grep!

Sehun kemudian memeluk paksa Luhan sedikit erat "Jangan marah padaku. Aku tahu aku menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak mau kau marah." Pintanya berbisik di telinga Luhan

"Kau memang menyebalkan." Protes Luhan membenarkan.

Sehun kembali menangkup wajah Luhan dan menatapnya dalam-dalam "Jangan terlalu lama marah padaku." Pintanya mencium kening Luhan agak lama kemudian kembali menatap kekasihnya dalam-dalam.

"Akan aku pikirkan. Selamat malam." Jawaban Luhan masih terlampau dingin membuat Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh mendapati Luhannya yang sangat pintar membuat moodnya naik turun.

"Aku akan memaksamu memaafkanku kalau begitu." Kekehnya dan tak lama kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Dan dua jam setelah memberikan ultimatum peringatan pada Sehun, si pemilik panggilan rusa ini pun terlihat tak bisa tidur dan hanya membolak-balikan tubuhnya tak tentu arah, dia menggerutu karena membiasakan diri tidur dipelukan Sehun, hingga akhirnya saat dia memutuskan untuk kesal pada Sehun dia menjadi kewalahan sendiri karena benar-benar merasa kedinginan dan tak bisa tidur tanpa lengan Sehun yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Ish….Aku tak percaya kalah secepat ini." gerutu Luhan menghentakan kakinya dengan kesal dan menuju kekamar Sehun yang berada di sebelah kamarnya.

Cklek!

Luhan perlahan membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan masuk kedalamnya, dia kemudian mendekati ranjang Sehun dan mencibir kesal karena Sehun tampaknya baik-baik saja tidur tanpa dirinya. "Ckck…Lihat dirimu! Bisa-bisanya tidur tanpa memelukku." Geramnya yang kemudian langsung menarik selimut Sehun dan langsung berbaring disamping Sehun. Tak lama dia membawa lengan Sehun melingkar di pinggangnya dan dia bersender di dada Sehun "Ah nyamannya." Gumam Luhan kembali menaikkan selimut Sehun sebatas leher sehingga tubuh mereka tetap terasa hangat.

"Aku berencana menyelinap kekamarmu tengah malam nanti. Aku juga tak bisa tidur tanpa memelukmu." Gumam Sehun masih memejamkan matanya memberitahu Luhan yang tampak malu karena sepertinya Sehun mendengar semua gerutuannya.

"Kenapa tak bilang kalau sudah bangun." Ujar Luhan menyindir Sehun.

"Kau akan pergi kalau tahu aku masih bangun." Balas Sehun masih tak membuka matanya.

"Apa aku sudah dimaafkan?" tanya Sehun membawa Luhan ke pelukannya semakin erat.

"Akan kupikirkan besok, sekarang aku mau tidur." Katanya yang kembali mencari posisi nyaman di pelukan Sehun dan segera memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat.

"Baiklah sayang, tidurlah. Aku mencintaimu." Balas Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dan kembali tertidur bersama dengan Luhan dipelukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan balasan Luhan pun membuat Sehun yakin dia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini dan membuatnya mau tak mau tersenyum senang karena Luhan tak sepenuhnya marah padanya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan paginya Luhan menggeliat dan tak lama membuka matanya dia kemudian mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat wajah Sehun sejajar dengan jarak hanya tiga cm dari wajahnya. Entah hasrat darimana yang membuatnya begitu panas dipagi hari melihat wajah Sehun yang sangat tampan saat sedang tidur. Wajahnya yang begitu dingin terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang tidurnya dijaga oleh malaikat karena begitu tenang dan terlihat berkali-kali sangat tampan.

Luhan hanya diam memandangi wajah Sehunnya yang membuat jantungnya tak berhenti berdegup "Ck..Kenapa kau sangat tampan hah!? Kau mau membuatku mati muda karena terkena diabetes melihatmu tidur?" cibir Luhan menusuk-nusuk pelan pipi Sehun yang terdengar masih mendengkur.

"Sehunnie nikahi aku." Rengek Luhan meracau semakin tak jelas karena merasa Sehun sama sekali tak mendengarnya.

"Ishh…dasar tukang tidur." Katanya kembali mencibir saat hanya mendengar dengkuran Sehun sebagai jawaban.

"Aigoo kenapa kau tampan sekali." Gemas Luhan yang kini sudah berada diatas Sehun dan mencium gemas bibir tunangannya.

"Bangun sayang…cium aku." Pinta Luhan yang dengan sengaja menekankan bibirnya di bibir Sehun dan mulai melumatnya kasar berharap mendapat balasan dari Sehun.

"Haah~…..Aku tak biasa menguasaimu Sehunnie, aku lelah." Kekeh Luhan yang memutuskan untuk bersandar didada Sehun yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Omo!"

Luhan memekik saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya dibawa ke ranjang dan dalam sekejap Sehun sudah berada diatasnya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menciumku?" Tanya Sehun mengintrigrasi Luhan

"W-wae? Kau kan milikku." Kata Luhan sedikit terkekeh menantang Sehun

"Iya benar aku milikmu, tapi kau tak pernah menciumku saat aku tidur. Darimana kau belajar hal yang membuatku tak bisa menahan diri seperti ini?" Tanya Sehun masih mengintrograsi Luhan

Luhan hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya karena malu "Sebelum kau dihukum sebaiknya cepat jawab aku sayang." Bisiknya menjilat telinga Luhan yang langsung memerah karena perlakuan Sehun.

"Luhan.." Sehun kembali memanggil Luhan yang tampak kesal karena Sehun tak langsung menghukumnya.

"Aku meniru drama yang aku tonton."

"ck…dasar pecinta drama." Cibir Sehun membuat Luhan memukul kencang lengannya.

"Mulai sekarang aku mengijinkanmu untuk menonton drama-drama berlebihan itu,. Tapi ingat! Kau harus meniru semua adegan berbau ranjang yang diperlihatkan drama itu denganku sayang."

Dan setelahnya tanpa banyak berkata-kata lagi, Sehun melumat bibir Luhan kasar namun sangat memabukkan untukkeduanya, dia seperti mendapat _jackpot _di pagi hari karena bangun dengan Luhan yang sedang berusaha melumat bibirnya, mungkin jika Luhan bertahan sepuluh detik lagi Sehun akan membalas lumatannya, namun sayang Luhan tak bisa lagi melumat bibir Sehun karena dia kewalahan dengan ulahnya sendiri. Oleh karena itu, Sehun tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, dia langsung melumat kasar bibir pria cantiknya yang terdengar kenikmatan sekaligus kewalahan mengimbangi irama dan gerakan ciumannya yang sangat menuntut.

"Sehun!" pekik Luhan ketika jemari Sehun meremas-remas pantatnya, menyebabkan gairahnya memuncak dan tak tahan karena sedari tadi Sehun hanya menggodanya "Sehunnie…. Jangan mempermainkanku!" protes Luhan.

"Aku tidak melakukannya sayang.." Ujar Sehun sembari tersenyum, mata tajamnya memancarkan gairah yang begitu kuat melihat ekspresi _namja_ cantiknya.

"Oh! Aku tidak tahan!" Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga punggung pria tampannya membentur permukaan kasur yang empuk. Dengan tidak sabar Luhan melepaskan semua benang yang melilit tubuhnya dan tubuh Sehun.

"Aku suka _beasty Lu.." _ujar Sehun menggoda Luhan yang kini sudah bertelanjang dada di atasnya.

"Dan aku suka _innocent Hun.." _balas Luhan tak mau kalah dan mulai mengecupi leher Sehun dengan brutal

"Biar aku yang memuaskanmu sayang…" Sehun sedikit menangkup wajah Luhan yang sudah terlihat sangat berhasrat

"_Ani_!" Luhan dengan cepat menduduki perut Sehun, "aku mau memuaskanmu Sehunnie sayang…." Katanya yang mulai memposisikan lubangnya untuk dimasuki junior Sehun yang memang sudah mengeras dari pertama Luhan menciumnya saat ia tidur tadi.

Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh dan membiarkan pria cantiknya melakukan apapun yang dia mau, dan hanya diam sambil menatap Luhan yang masih mencari juniornya untuk segera mempersatukan tubuh mereka berdua.

"Ahhhh~..", Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya ketika pria cantiknya berhasil menyatukan tubuh mereka dan secara refleks Luhan mencengkram erat dan sedikit mencakar bahu Sehun untuk membagi rasa linu yang dirasakan hole nya.

Sehun kemudian membantu memegangi pinggang Luhan saat pria cantiknya mulai menghentakan tubuhnya naik-turun dan menikmati saat permukaan kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Luhan.

"Sehunnie…apa aku memuaskanmu? Hmmm—_ahhhh~". _Luhan memekik saat tak sengaja menghentakan tubuhnya terlalu kencang dan tepat mengenai prostatnya.

Bruk!

Dan secara naluriah pun Sehun menukar posisi tubuh mereka karena merasa yakin Luhan tak sanggup lagi berada diatasnya lebih lama karena dia sudah menemukan titik kenikmatannya sendiri "Kau sangat memuaskanku sayang. Kini giliranku." Katanya melumat bibir Luhan kasar bersamaan dengan hentakan yang ia berikan dengan kuat membuat Luhan mendesah tertahan karena merasa sangat nikmat dengan bibir Sehun yang melumatnya kasar, tangannya yang mempermainkan kasar kedua nipple nya bergantian serta hentakan juniornya yang disesuaikan dengan irama ciumannya yang begitu kasar namun sangat menggairahkan.

"Sehun…_hmphhhhh_~"

Dan tak perlu waktu lama sampai akhirnya keduanya mencapai klimaks masing-masing. Sehun terus menatap Luhan dan memperhatikan wajah pria cantiknya yang begitu cantik saat sedang menikmati klimaks percintaan panas mereka di pagi hari sementara dirinya sedikit memejamkan mata menumpahkan seluruh cairannya ke hole Luhan.

"Kau sangat cantik Lu." Puji Sehun mengecup lembut bibir Luhan yang masih terengah karena kegiatan mereka.

"Aku tetap pria kan.." katanya mengingatkan Sehun.

"Ya…Kau pria cantikku." Balas Sehun kembali melumat bibir Luhan yang terus-terusan menggodanya. Mungkin Sehun akan melanjutkan percintaan panas mereka ke ronde berikutnya kalau saja..

BRAK!

"ASTAGA! BISA-BISANYA KALIAN BERCINTA SAAT AKU DAN CHANYEOL DIRAWAT DIRUMAH SAKIT"

_Kalau saja suara cempreng Kai tak menginterupsi dan berteriak seperti orang gila di pagi hari._

"K-kai!" gumam Luhan menatap horror Kai yang kelihatannya sangat marah dan kesal. dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terkikik dibelakangnya

"Cih mengganggu saja." Gerutu Sehun yang langsung menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh polos Luhan yang terekspos bebas, sementara dirinya memakai cepat celana pendek serta kaos tidurnya yang berada di lantai.

"Kalian sudah pulang? Baguslah. Tunggu diluar sebentar." Sehun mendorong Kai yang kini melotot tak percaya pada Sehun.

"Kami akan turun sebentar lagi. Luhan harus mandi." Katanya mengerling Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang hanya tertawa maklum melihat Sehun dan reaksi Kai yang berlebihan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Ayolah Kai, berhenti memarahiku. Salahkan Sehun yang menggodaku pagi-pagi buta."

Saat ini Luhan sudah membersihkan diri dan segera turun ke lantai bawah untuk menenangkan Kai yang masih marah dan merasa tak enak karena dirinya tak menjemput Kai dan Chanyeol dirumah sakit.

"Siapa yang menggoda siapa." Protes Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah Lu…biarkan dia.. dia hanya kesal kau tidak tidur di rumah sakit semalam." Chanyeol memberitahu Luhan yang masih menggelayuti lengan Kai.

"Ish aku mau menginap tapi Sehun memaksa pulang Kai. Salahkan Sehun."

"Aku lagi?" kekeh Sehun tak percaya mendengar Luhan terus menyalahkannya.

"Hey Sehun...menurutmu mereka terlihat seperti suami istri yang sedang bertengkar tidak?" Tanya Kyungsoo sengaja duduk berdekatan di samping Sehun

Sehun menoleh kea rah Kyungsoo, awalnya dia bingung namun saat mengetahui maksud Kyungsoo dia tersenyum dan merangkul pundak Kyungsoo "Kau benar Kyung..kalau mereka suami-istri yang sedang bertengkar, kita adalah suami-istri yang akur."

"SEHUN/KYUNGIE!"

Luhan dan Kai secara refleks memekik melihat Sehun dan Kyungsoo berakting layaknya pasangan yang berbahagia.

"Astaga mereka mulai lagi." Kini Chanyeol yang menggerutu karena merasa pusing rumahnya begitu ramai dan sangat berisik.

"Apa mereka selalu seperti ini?" Tanya Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan mulai bersandar di pelukan kekasihnya.

"Siapa? Luhan dan Kai? Ya…Mereka selalu seperti ini sayang. Kai selalu iri pada Sehun yang bisa menarik seluruh perhatian Luhan, sementara aku dan Kai-…kami hanya bisa menarik sedikit perhatian Luhan." Kekeh Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun memberitahu kekasihnya.

"Tapi kau berhasil menarik seluruh perhatianku." Ujar Baekhyun menggoda Chanyeol.

"Jangan menggodaku Baek.." Chanyeol merubah nadanya menjadi serius karena takut benar tak bisa menahan dirinya pada Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya menggunakan mata merayunya.

"Baekie berhenti menggoda Chanyeol dia masih sakit." Luhan kini melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada pasangan Baekyeol yang tampak tak terganggu sama sekali.

"Hey..hey..kenapa jadi kami? Urusi saja urusanmu!"

"Luhan itu memang paling pintar menyalahkan orang." Sehun kembali menyindir Luhan membuat Luhan menatap galak ke arahnya.

"Baby..aku belum minum obat." Kai merengek memanggil Kyungsoo yang mau tak mau menghampirinya.

"Kau menginap kan?" tanyanya lagi penuh harap.

"Aku dan Baekhyun akan pulang setelah jam makan malam. Setelah itu Luhanmu yang akan menjagamu." Katanya menyindir Kai yang terlihat lebih nyaman bersama Luhan dibanding dirinya.

"Aku mau kau.." pintanya merengek membuat yang lain yang melihatnya mencibir ke arah Kai.

"Aku juga mau kau sayangku." Gemas Kyungsoo menarik hidung Kai agak keras membuatnya merintih kesakitan.

Dan setelahnya mereka berenam menghabiskan waktu bersama sepanjang hari, entah mengobrol, saling menggoda atau bahkan sibuk dengan kekasih masing-masing di kamar masing-masing pula. Hingga akhirnya tak terasa malam pun tiba, dan ketiga pria yang berstatus lebih cantik dan feminim dari kebanyakan wanita itu pun sedang terlihat sibuk didapur.

"Lu, berhenti mengaduknya. Rasanya akan aneh."

Terdengar Kyungsoo, _si koki handal _memarahi Luhan yang sama sekali tak membantu dirinya memasak, dia terus mencampur seluruh bumbu sesuka hatinya membuat Kyungsoo menatap horror pada Luhan yang sembarangan.

"Kau tega sekali memberi makan kekasihku racun." Kekeh Kyungsoo saat Luhan bercerita kalau dirinya kerap kedapatan jatah memasak.

"Mereka menghabiskannya." Protes Luhan

"Mereka terpaksa." Baekhyun yang sedang memotong buah mengoreksi Luhan.

"Kalian menyebalkan!" protes Luhan yang memilih duduk disofa sambil membawa Monggu dan Janggu bersamanya.

"Tapi terimakasih kau sudah menjaga kekasih kami selama ini Lu."

Kyungsoo mengalah dan memutuskan untuk menghibur Luhan yang tampak gusar.

"Ah benar! Itu keahlianku…Aku bisa menjaga mereka dengan baik." Katanya memutar kepala dan berseru menggebu memberitahu kedua temannya dengan bangga.

"Minum ini…" Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan dan memberikan segelas jus tomat untuk Luhan. Luhan tanpa banyak berbicara pun menenggak habis seluruh jus buatan Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu? Kedua saudara tirimu sudah kembali."

Uhuk!

Luhan yang sedikit terkejut pun tersedak jus yang sedang diminumnya "Hati-hati. Anak ini!" Baekhyun memberikan tisu pada Luhan dan menepuk pelan punggung Luhan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan yang merasa mual mendapati keberadaan wanita penyihir itu lagi disekitarnya.

"Hmmm..dan kau tahu? Mereka menjadi donator terbesar untuk kampus kita, dan secara tidak langsung mereka menjadikan kedua wanita itu seperti pemilik kampus."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Mereka donatur sekaligus penyuap pemilik yayasan kampus kita Lu, mereka menjanjikan program-program luar biasa yang bisa membuat siapa saja tergiur. Dan sebagai imbalannya mereka meminta seluruh program pengajaran mereka yang mengatur. Seperti minggu depan, mereka menginginkan seluruh mahasiswa dari angkatan kita mengikuti perjalanan ke Busan dengan ancama bagi yang tidak mengikutinya tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti ujian akhir."

"Cih…Mereka memiliki uang darimana untuk menggertak seperti itu." Geram Luhan yang seluruh wajahnya mengeras.

"Ayahmu tidak benar-benar membiarkan mereka tanpa uang sepeser pun kan? Itu sangat mencurigakan."

"Entahlah…Aku juga masih belum mempercayai ayahku sepenuhnya." Katanya mengusak Janggu dengan lirih.

"Kau tak perlu ikut acara tak penting itu Lu." Kyungsoo yang kini tengah menyiapkan piring di meja makan memberitahu Luhan.

"Ani-….Aku akan berada disana, aku yakin mereka sengaja membuat peraturan itu agar aku datang ke kegiatan tak penting yang mereka buat." Balas Luhan terkekeh.

"Ishh kenapa mereka perempuan. Aku tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan perempuan." Geram Luhan mengacak kasar rambutnya.

"Perempuan siapa Lu?" Sehun yang sekilas mendengar gerutuan Luhan bertanya dan menghampiri tunangannya yang berada di sofa.

"Nenek sihir Sehunnie.." rengek Luhan mengadu pada Sehun.

"Kenapa lagi dengan mereka?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti

"Aku ingin sekali menjual mereka ke rumah bordir." Geram Luhan memberitahu Sehun berapi-api.

"Aku akan membantumu kalau begitu." Balas Sehun terkekeh mencium kening Luhan sekilas.

"Makanan siap…ayo kita makan." Teriak Kyungsoo memberitahu Luhan dan yang lainnya.

"Aigooo Kyungie pintar sekali memasak, tipikal pria idaman." Sehun kembali menggoda Luhan dengan sengaja memuji Kyungsoo dan kembali merangkul mesra pundak Kyungsoo.

"OH SEHUN! LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI CALON ISTRIKU!"

Bukan Luhan yang mengerang kesal tapi Kai yang sepertinya baru bangun dari istirahatnya dan panas melihat Sehun kembali merangkul mesra Kyungsoo dihadapannya.

""Hey Kyung…Kau pilih aku atau Kai?" tanya Sehun mengerling Kyungsoo.

"Umm…Kau tentu saja!" balas Kyungsoo tak kalah menggoda Kai dan Luhan.

"Astaga kalian benar-benar!"

Dan tak perlu waktu lama sampai Luhan dan Kai memisahkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berangkulan mesra.

"Mereka kenapa lagi?"

"Biarkan saja….tidak penting." Balas Baekhyun yang kemudian membantu Chanyeol untuk duduk di meja makan.

"Apa masih sakit?" Baekhyun bertanya khawatir saat melihat Chanyeol meringis dan memegangi luka di perutnya.

"Umhh…sedikit sayang." Katanya mencoba tersenyum namun tak mengelak kalau masih merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sebenarnya kalian melakukan apa sampai kau bisa begini." Protes Baekhyun karena sampai saat mengantar Chanyeol pulang kerumah dari rumah sakit dirinya dan Kyungsoo tak diberitahu kenapa kekasih mereka bisa mengalami memar dan luka di sekujur tubuh.

"Hanya kecelakaan sayang." Balas Chanyeol menenangkan kekasihnya yang tampak gusar.

Dia kemudian menatap meminta tolong pada ketiga temannya yang hanya memandang takut ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mulai bertanya banyak hal tentang bagaimana kekasih mereka bisa terluka parah dan masuk ke rumah sakit.

"Sudahlah Baek…yang penting mereka baik-baik saja. Cepat makan."

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo yang bisa menenangkan sahabatnya yang tampak gusar dan membuat suasana dirumah Luhan kembali normal dengan ejekan dan sesekali tawa karena mereka saling menggoda satu sama lain.

"Baiklah sepertinya aku dan Baekhyun harus pamit pulang." Kyungsoo mengambil tasnya dan sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi begitu juga dengan Baekhyun

"Aku akan mengantar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pulang." Ujar Sehun yang sedang menonton tv bersama Kai dan Chanyeol

"Tidak perlu kami bisa sendiri."

"Sehun mengantar kalian." Kai menginterupsi memberitahu kekasihnya dan Baekhyun.

"Ya..Biar Sehun mengantar kalian, aku akan menjaga dua bayi ini." sindir Luhan duduk ditengah-tengah Kai dan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahu mereka pasrah sambil berkata "Baiklah" bersamaan.

"Baiklah lulu sayang…rawat bayi besarmu karena aku ingin bersenang-senang dengan kedua istriku." Kekeh Sehun yang sengaja merangkul mesra kedua bahu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dan kemudian melenggang keluar rumahnya untuk mengantar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kai..Yeol…ingatkan aku untuk mendiamkan Sehun saat dia pulang nanti."

"Kau tidak akan bisa Lu.." kekeh Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar kami pulang Sehunna."

"Kalian yakin hanya sampai disini?" Tanya Sehun merasa tak enak karena Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo minta diturunkan di pertengahan jalan.

"Hmmm...itu supir kami Sehunna..." Kyungsoo menunjuk dua mobil yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya dan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah...kalian hati-hati."

"Kau juga... dan tolong jaga Luhan...dia terlihat menakutkan saat bicara tentang kedua saudara tirinya." Baekhyun memgingatkan Sehun.

"Dia dalam pengawasanku. Jangan khawatir."

Dan tak lama Sehun menutup pintu kaca mobilnya, melambai berpamitan pada Baehyun dan Kyungsoo yang juga melambai ke arahnya.

"Kapan kami bisa hidup dengan tenang." Gumam Sehun yang memutuskan untuk mampir ke swalayan terdekat dan berniat membujuk Luhan yang pasti marah padanya dengan membelikan persediaan es krimnya yang sudah hampir habis.

Sehun sedang mengambil beberapa cemilan dan kebutuhan mereka bertiga sampai dia merasa ada yang menepuk pelan pundaknya. Dia menoleh dan cukup terkejut mendapati Hyoojo yang terlihat sangat berbeda dari penampilan biasanya.

"Hay Sehun..." sapanya terdengar sendu dengan tatapan penuh kebencian didalamnya.

Sehun mengernyit dan memastikan kalau dirinya tak salah mengenal dia kemudian tersenyum ramah membalas mantan kekasihnya itu "Noona." Sapanya tersenyum.

"Mana pria sialan itu?" Tanyanya langsung membuat wajah Sehun mengeras.

"Siapa yang kau katakan sialan noona?" Tanyanya tak suka.

"Pria menjijikan itu!" Katanya tampak tak bisa menahan emosi dan kemarahan tak wajarnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sehun masih bersabar.

"Luhan..."

Sehun mendecih tak percaya mendengar pria cantiknya dihina didepannya "Berani-beraninya kau menyebutnya menjijikan." Geram Sehun yang terlihat tak bisa menahan kesalnya.

"KENAPA? APA AKU TAK BOLEH MENGHINA PRIA YANG MEREBUT CALON SUAMIKU?" Nada Hyoojo kini sudah tak beraturan dan semakin menjadi, terlihat kalau dirinya sangat terluka dan marah.

"Kau...Aku benar-benar tak mengenalmu lagi..." cibir Sehun membuat Hyoojo terlihat kecewa.

Hyoojo baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya sampai ada suara seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Siapa dia sayang?"

Terlihat seorang pria tua yang menggunakan tongkat penyangga berjalan terpincang menghampiri Hyoojo dan merengkuh pinggang Hyoojo.

Sehun semakin tak peduli dan berniat pergi meninggalkan Hyoojo dan pria tuanya yang terlihat sangat kaya.

"Hey anak muda! Berani sekali kau membentak istriku."

Dan perkataan pria tua tersebut berhasil menarik perhatian Sehun, membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh menghina ke arah mantan kekasihnya.

"Istri?" Desisnya terdengar menyindir Hyoojo, dan baru menyadari perubahan penampilan Hyoojo karena dirinya memang telah bersuami pria tua yang kaya raya.

"Ya...dia istriku...kau harus meminta maaf padanya." Kata si pria tua semakin tak suka pada Sehun.

"Ah benar... aku harus minta maaf pada istrimu. Tapi sebelumnya tolong ajari istrimu sopan santun untuk tidak menghina kekasih orang lain." Ujar Sehun memandang tajam ke arah Hyoojo tak berkedip.

Dia kemudian melenggang menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya sampai kemudian dia kembali menoleh ke pasangan yang sepertinya baru menikah itu

"Hey kakek tua. Aku akan minta maaf pada istrimu, kalau dia meminta maaf terlebih dulu pada tunanganku." Katanya dengan nada setenang mungkin namun penuh peringatan di dalamnya.

"Sialan! Berani sekali dia menghina kita" geram Park Dongwoo, suami Hyoojo yang masih menatap marah ke arah Sehun.

"Yeobo..." Hyoojo memanggil suaminya dengan bergetar.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Aku membenci pria itu dan tunangannya." Ujar Hyoojo mengepalkan erat tangannya.

"Baiklah sayang mereka akan merasakan kemarahanmu." Si pria tua itu kemudian merengkuh Hyoojo yang tersenyum sangat jahat memperhatikan Sehun yang masih membayar belanjaan yang dia bawa.

..

..

..

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Sehun sampai dirumahnya dan terkekeh mendapati Luhan sedang menunggunya di garasi mobil mereka.

Blam!

Dia menutup pelan mobilnya dan semakin tertawa gemas melihat Luhan yang hanya menggunakan sweeter panjang selutut dengan celana pendek dan kaos tidurnya sedang berkaca pinggang sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya menyambut pria tampannya.

"Kenapa diluar sayangku?" Sehun kemudian langsung merengkuh Luhan le pelukannya berniat menghangatkan pria cantiknya yang mulai kedinginan.

"Ck! Kenapa lama sekali? Kau mengantar mereka sampai ke kamar mereka?" Luhan melepas cepat pelukan Sehun dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Wae? Kau cemburu?" Katanya mencium paksa bibir Luhan yang tetus mengerucut.

"Hmphhhhhh..." Luhan meronta minta dilepaskan saat ciuman Sehun semakin dalam dan membuatnya sangat kewalahan karena tak pernah bisa mengimbangi Sehun saat mereka sedang berciuman.

"Aigooo Oh Luhan sangat cantik." Pujinya menggoda Luhan yang kini tampak berantakan.

"Itu apa?" Tanya Luhan masih dengan nada galaknya.

"Es krim...tadinya untukmu... tapi sepertinya kau marah, jadi akan kuhaiskan sen..."

Sret!

Luhan langsung mengambil paksa belanjaan yang berada di tangan Sehun dan kemudian merangkul lengan tunangannya.

"Kita masuk...aku kedinginan." Katanya yang dengan sengaja melingkarkan tangan Sehun ke pinggangnya.

"Jadi kau tak marah?"

"Ummh...memangnya aku bisa?" Tanya Luhan terkekeh menatap Sehun, membuat Sehun tertawa sangat gemas diikuti Luhan yang merasa dirinya sangat memalukan.

"Mana Kai dan Chanyeol." Tanya pinggang kecil kekasihnya.

"Setelah makan dan minum obat masing-masing aku memaksa mereka untuk tidur dan mereka tidur." Balas Luhan yang sudah membuka plastik belanjaan Sehun dan memakan es krim nya dengan rakus.

Sehun terus memperhatikan Luhan tak berkedip, meyakinkan dirinya kalau hatinya kini hanya milik Luhan sepenuhnya. Dan kemudian dia tersenyum sangat yakin bahwa seluruh bagian dari dirinya adalah milik Luhan sepenuhnya.

Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan yang sedang memakan es krimnya dan memeluk pria cantiknya dari belakang.

"Lu..." panggilnya menciumi tengkuk Luhan.

"Hmm..." Luhan hanya bergumam membalas Sehun.

"Aku bertemu Hyoojo di swalayan..."

Luhan Langsung membalikan badannya menatap Sehun dan meminta penjelasan dari Sehun.

"La-...Lalu?" Luhan dengan es krim di seluruh berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan rasa takutnya

"Lalu dia menghinamu didepanku. Aku sudah akan membentaknya kalau suaminya tidak tiba-tiba muncul." Balas Sehun menjilati wajah Luhan yang berlumuran es krim.

"Suami?"

"Ya...dia sudah menikah dengan pria tua yang kaya raya." Balas Sehun memandang Luhan khawatir.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kami tak perlu bertengkar memperebutkanmu lagi kan?" Kekeh Luhan mengusap pipi Sehun lembut.

Sehun menggeleng lemah dan dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Luhan erat.

"Aku tahu benar siapa Hyoojo, dia adalah wanita penuh ambisi dengan obsesi berlebihan dan akan melakukan apapun untuk membalas rasa sakit hatinya. Aku takut-... takut kalau dia menikahi pria tua tersebut hanya untuk membalasku dengan menyakiti dirimu Lu... dia sangat membencimu." Ujar Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan.

Luhan hanya diam mendengarkan Sehun berbicara, setelah dirasa Sehun sudah cukup tenang dia kemudian menangkup wajah Sehun dan memandangnya lembut.

"Wajar kalau dia marah pada kita. Mau bagaimanapun dulu kau miliknya Sehun... aku tidak masalah jika dia sangat membenciku asal dia tak mengambilmu dariku. Aku tidak bisa."

Lirih Luhan yang kembali memeluk Sehun erat.

Sehun tak berkata apa-apa lagi, semua yang dia rasakan ternyata juga Luhan rasakan, dia tidak bisa meyakinkan Luhan karena dirinya sendiri sedang merasa takut dan tak yakin. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa keduanya lakukan hanyalah saling menguatkan dan tetap yakin akan terus bersama...selamanya.

drrtt..drrtt…

Suara ponsel Luhan yang bergetar membuat sepasang kekasih yang sedang saling membagi perasaan mereka sedikit mengernyit. Sehun kemudian mengambilkan ponsel Luhan dan tanpa bertanya pada Luhan dia menjawab telpon tunangannya itu.

"Siapa ini?" tanya Sehun membawa Luhan ke dekapannya.

"Dia ada disampingku, jika ada yang ingin disampaikan katakan padaku, jika tidak aku tutup."

Dan setelahnya Sehun mendengarkan suara yang pria yang sedang menyampaikan pesan untuk Luhan. Luhan sedikit mengernyit saat melihat wajah Sehun yang memandangnya cemas dan berubah memucat.

"Sehun..siapa yang menelpon?" tanya Luhan

"Sayang kita harus segera kerumah sakit." Katanya memberitahu Luhan.

"Rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit?" Luhan kembali bertanya kali ini perasaannya sangat tak enak karena wajah Sehun yang menatapnya cemas.

"Sehun jawab aku." Pinta Luhan karena Sehun hanya diam seperti takut salah berbicara.

"Ayahmu Lu…Ayahmu mengalami serangan jantung."

Hening…

Luhan tak merespon jawaban Sehun, dia hanya diam dan tak bicara apa-apa, sampai kemudian matanya kembali bertemu dengan mata Sehun

"Tidak-…Tidak mungkin."

* * *

_**tobecontinued..**_

* * *

**_next update :_**

**_ Last hope : jumat 2 oktober 2015_**

**_TDF : Sabtu, 10 Okt 2015.._**

**_._**

**_terimakasih :)_**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Death Fourth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s)**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**sebelumnya**_

_drrtt..drrtt…_

_Suara ponsel Luhan yang bergetar membuat sepasang kekasih yang sedang saling membagi perasaan mereka sedikit mengernyit. Sehun kemudian mengambilkan ponsel Luhan dan tanpa bertanya pada Luhan dia menjawab telpon tunangannya itu._

_"Siapa ini?" tanya Sehun membawa Luhan ke dekapannya._

_"Dia ada disampingku, jika ada yang ingin disampaikan katakan padaku, jika tidak aku tutup."_

_Dan setelahnya Sehun mendengarkan suara yang pria yang sedang menyampaikan pesan untuk Luhan. Luhan sedikit mengernyit saat melihat wajah Sehun yang memandangnya cemas dan berubah memucat._

_"Sehun..siapa yang menelpon?" tanya Luhan_

_"Sayang kita harus segera kerumah sakit." Katanya memberitahu Luhan._

_"Rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit?" Luhan kembali bertanya kali ini perasaannya sangat tak enak karena wajah Sehun yang menatapnya cemas._

_"Sehun jawab aku." Pinta Luhan karena Sehun hanya diam seperti takut salah berbicara._

_"Ayahmu Lu…Ayahmu mengalami serangan jantung."_

_Hening…_

_Luhan tak merespon jawaban Sehun, dia hanya diam dan tak bicara apa-apa, sampai kemudian matanya kembali bertemu dengan mata Sehun_

_"Tidak-…Tidak mungkin."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**.**

**D**

**E**

**A**

**T**

**H**

**.**

**F**

**O**

**U**

**R**

**T**

**H**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tap..Tap..Tap..**_

Terdengar langkah kaki berlari dengan cepat menuju satu ruangan yang berada di sebuah rumah sakit di Seoul. Tampak pria berparas cantik yang diikuti oleh tiga pria tampan dibelakangnya itu sangat memucat mendapati kabar kalau ayahnya dirawat dirumah sakit karena mengalami serangan jantung.

Luhan terus berlari menuju ruangan ayahnya dan mengernyit kesal mendapati ada beberapa penjaga yang menjaga kamar ayahnya, dia yakin jika penjaga-penjaga itu adalah utusan para wanita sialan itu yang melarang Luhan untuk melihat keadaan ayahnya.

Namun Luhan kembali mengernyit menyadari kalau penjaga-penjaga itu ternyata menyambutnya bukan seperti yang ia perkirakan, Luhan mengira dia harus meminta Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol untuk menghajar mereka, tapi sepertinya tidak perlu karena para penjaga tersebut sudah membungkuk menyapa kedatangan Luhan.

"Mana ayahku?" Tanya Luhan tak berbasa basi

"Didalam tuan muda. Silakan masuk."

Dan tanpa harus bersusah payah Luhan sudah memasuki ruangan tempat ayahnya dirawat, berbeda dengan Luhan yang langsung diijinkan masuk, Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol lah yang dihadang para penjaga ayahnya. Hal itu membuat Luhan sedikit kesal dan hampir memaki para penjaga yang menghalangi tunangan dan kedua temannya.

"Kami tunggu disini, temuilah ayahmu sayang." Sehun yang sudah tahu Luhan akan meledak, menenangkannya dengan mengatakan menunggu diluar.

Luhan awalnya tampak ragu, namun setelah mendengar Sehun dia kemudian mengangguk dan bergegas menemui ayahnya "Aku akan segera kembali." Ujarnya dan tak lama para penjaga ayah Luhan kembali menutup pintu.

Luhan sedikit tergesa menghampiri ayahnya sampai dia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, ayahnya terlihat sehat dan sedang membaca Koran serta minum secangkir teh. Bukankah itu terlalu sehat untuk pria paruh baya yang dikatakan mengalami serangan jantung. Luhan kemudian mendesah kesal menyadari kalau dirinyas sedang dipermainkan.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Suara kesal Luhan mengalihkan perhatian Tuan Xi yang sedang membaca Koran dan tersenyum mendapati putranya ada didepannya.

"Ah kau sudah datang nak. Kemarilah." Katanya meminta Luhan untuk mendekat.

"Apa maksudnya ini Paman Lee?" Luhan langsung melirik marah pada asisten keprcayaan ayahnya.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya tuan muda." Katanya membungkuk meminta maaf pada Luhan.

"Sudahlah nak jangan marah. Appa yang meminta pengurus Lee untuk mengabarimu." Tuan Xi tampak membela penjaga Lee, membuat Luhan semakin meradang.

"Kau tahu ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Aku pergi." Luhan membalikan badannya dan tak berniat lagi berada dengan ayahnya yang sedang mempermainkannya.

"Appa butuh bantuanmu nak."

Suara tuan Xi terdengar lirih di pendengaran Luhan, membuat Luhan kembali membalikan badannya menatap ayahnya "eh?" katanya memastikan kalau ayahnya sedang tak mempermainkannya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi selain padamu nak." Gumamnya terdengar bingung dan putus asa.

"Katakan." Ujar Luhan mendekati tempat ayahnya berbaring.

"Kesalahanku memberikan setengah saham kita yang berada di China pada ibu tirimu. Dia menjualnya dengan harga murah membuat kita mengalami krisis yang serius. Aku bisa mengabaikan perusahaan kita yang berada di Korea, tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal diam jika menyangkut perusahaan kita yang di Cina." Katanya memberitahu Luhan dengan lirih.

Luhan membelalak tak percaya dengan pengakuan ayahnya, dia benar-benar tak habis pikir pada hal yang ayahnya lakukan sampai bisa memberikan saham pada istri barunya yang mengerikan. Dirinya mungkin tidak akan mempermasalahkan jika ayahnya memberikan seluruh hartanya yang berada di Korea pada keluarga barunya, tapi yang membuatnya sangat marah adalah ayahnya dengan segala kebodohannya juga memberikan asset mereka yang berada di China, asset yang Luhan ketahui adalah sepenuhnya milik mendiang ibunya. Ibunya memberikan semua asset yang diberikan kepadanya untuk yayasan sosial di sebuah desa kecil yang berada di tanah kelahiran neneknya.

"Kau gila." Geram Luhan mengepalkan tangannya melihat kesal pada ayahnya.

"Aku menyesal nak, ibumu akan sangat kecewa jika yayasan yang sudah ia bangun dari awal dihancurkan begitu saja." Katanya membalas Luhan menunduk tak berani menatap putranya.

"Aku bisa saja mengurusnya sendiri, tapi itu terlalu menarik perhatian mereka, aku tidak ingin mereka merasa curiga dan menyelidiki semuanya lebih jauh. Itu berbahaya untukmu."

"Jangan gunakan aku sebagai alasan!" gertak Luhan membuat sang ayah hanya kembali tertunduk.

"Maaf nak…maaf." Ujarnya

Luhan sebenarnya bisa saja memaki ayahnya lagi, menumpahkan seluruh rasa kesal dan kecewanya pada pria tua didepannya yang sudah memberikan semuanya secara gelap mata pada keluarga barunya, namun Luhan tahu benar kalau ayahnya terlihat sangat menyesal, dia bahkan berpura-pura sakit hanya untuk bicara dengannya.

Dia kemudian menghela pelan nafasnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah ayahnya "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" katanya bertanya pada ayahnya.

Tuan Xi kemudian mendongak menatap Luhan, dia tersenyum lega karena setidaknya satu-satunya keluarga dan darah dagingnya bersedia untuk membantunya.

"Menetaplah di China untuk sementara waktu."

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Kau terlihat muram Lu..."

Kai bertanya pada Luhan yang setelah bertemu dengan ayahnya terlihat sangat diam dan belum memulai untuk bercerita pada ketiga temannya.

"Cerita pada kami hmm.." Kai mengusak lembut kepala Luhan, sementara Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya menoleh sekilas melihat Luhan yang berada di kursi belakang mobil tampak tak bersemangat.

"Entahlah... dia memintaku untuk menetap di China."

Ckiit...!

Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak, sementara Sehun dan Kai membelalak takut mereka salah dengar.

_**Tinnnn...!**_

Dan tak lama terdengar suara mobil yang kesal karena Chanyeol mengerem mendadak.

"Ishh... berisik sekali!" Gerutu Chanyeol dan kemudian menepikan mobil mereka hendak memaki orang yang terus menerus membunyikan klakson mobilnya.

"Jangan hiraukan dia yeol...aku sedang tidak ingin melihat kau bertengkar. Kita pulang."

Chanyeol awalnya ingin memprotes Luhan, namun ia urungkan kembali niatnya melihat Luhan yang tampak stres dan tatapan Sehun yang memintanya untuk mengalah.

Dengan berat hati pun Chanyeol kembali menjalankan mobil mereka kembali kerumah. "Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja Lu... tidak bisa." Gerutu Chanyeol yang masih kesal dan mengingatkan Luhan

Luhan hanya tersenyum lirih mendengarnya, dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil "Aku juga tak berniat pergi. Aku tak bisa." Gumamnya yang sudah memutuskan untuk tetap berada bersama dengan tunangan dan kedua temannya. Jawaban Luhan pun sedikit membuat Kai dan Chanyeol tersenyum, berbeda dengan Sehun yang terus melihat tajam ke arah Luhan yang sedang melihat ke luar jendela, menebak-nebak apakah tunangannya sedang berbohong atau tidak, takut dirinya melewatkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat dia kehilangan Luhan begitu saja.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan malamnya Luhan berada di rumah Baekhyun hampir seharian. Ketiganya sedang mempersiapkan perjalanan konyol mereka ke Busan minggu depan karena ternyata Jung bersaudara tak main-main dengan ancaman mereka, mereka membabi buta mengeluarkan beberapa mahasiswa yang dengan lantang tak akan mengikuti acara mereka karena biaya yang sangat mahal.

Luhan sendiri sama sekali tak berminat mengikuti acara sialan yang dibuat oleh kedua wanita sialan itu pula, tapi karena memiliki alasan tersendiri, Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti perjalanan bodoh yang entah apa tujuannya.

"Lu...hey baby Lu..." Kyungsoo menepuk pelan pipi Luhan yang sudah tertidur dikamar Baekhyun

"Unggh..." Luhan melenguh sebagai jawaban.

"Perlengkapan kita sudah siap. Aku antar kau pulang." Katanya memberitahu Luhan sambil mengelus lembut pipi teman cantiknya ini.

Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban, dia kemudia membalikan tubuhnya ke arah berlawanan membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau kenapa Lu?" Kini Baekhyun yang bertanya, dia tentu saja tak keberatan Luhan tidur dikamarnya, hanya saja ini terlalu aneh karena beberapa hal. Pertama, Luhan tidak pernah mau menginap di rumah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lagi semenjak ayahnya selalu menyeretnya pulang saat itu dan kedua, ketiga pria tampannya tentu tidak akan mengijinkan dia tak dirumah.

"Hanya ingin belajar." Gumam Luhan menjawab masih memejamkan matanya.

"Belajar apa?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"Belajar hidup jauh dari rumah yang sangat nyaman "

Jawaban Luhan kembali membuat Kyungsoo ingin bertanya, namun Baekhyun memegang lengan Kyungsoo, menahan agar tak banyak bertanya pada Luhan yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan banyak hal. Kyungsoo pun menghela kasar nafasnya dan kemudian kembali bicara pada Luhan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Lu...sampai bertemu besok." Kyungsoo berpamitan pada Luhan dan tak lama meninggalkan Luhan dengan Baekhyun yang mengantarkan nya sampai ke parkiran.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, Luhan kembali membuka matanya dan mendesah kasar sambil memijat kepalanya dengan frustasi, dia tahu seharusnya dia tak melakukan ini, hanya saja jauh di lubuk hatinya dia tak bisa mengabaikan permasalahan yang sedang ayahnya hadapi, dia bukan tipe seseorang yang egois dan tak peduli pada orang lain apalagi jika itu menyangkut keluarganya sendiri. Tapi ayah ny sedikit keterlaluan jika meminta Luhan meninggalkan hidupnya yang sekarang dan harus kembali menjalani hidup penuh tekanan yang akan ia rasakan nantinya.

_Drrt...drrt_

Luhan kembali menoleh ke layar ponselnya, seluruh panggilan yang berasal dari Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol sudah ia abaikan sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Aku hanya mencoba. Jangan marah padaku." Lirihnya yang kembali menatap ke layar ponselnya dengan nama Sehun tertera disana.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Dia masih keras kepala." Gumam Sehun memberitahu Kai dan Chanyeol. Ketiganya menengadah melihat ke arah kamar Baekhyun yang berada di lantai dua sambil berdiri menyender masing-masing di mobil mereka dengan Kai merangkul Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun.

"Lalu apa kita harus masuk dan membawanya pulang?" Tanya Kai yang masih menatap tajam kamar Baekhyun berharap Luhan menoleh dari jendela.

"Tidak perlu. Biarkan dia disini, dia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. "

_**Brrrm…!**_

Sehun memasuki mobilnya dan menjalankan cepat mobilnya, meninggalkan Kai, Chanyeol. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun disana.

"Sebaiknya kalian juga cepat pulang. Luhan akan melihat kalian disini, aku khawatir jika dia tahu kalian disini dia akan berpindah tempat dan itu akan sangat membuat kita kesulitan." Baekhyun memberikan saran dan ketiganya pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu dirumah yeol." Kai membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo dan segera meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi dulu sayang, jaga Luhan untukku hmm.." Chanyeol kini berpesan pada Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menoleh menggoda kekasihnya.

"Jadi kau lebih mengkhawatirkan Luhan daripada aku?" katanya merajuk menggoda Chanyeol.

"A-aniya…Tentu saja tidak sayang. Kau lebih penting dari Luhan." Balas Chanyeol yang seperti terperangkap ucapannya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Seberapa penting?" Tanya Baekhyun menantang.

Chanyeol semakin _sweat drop _dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun, dia baru saja ingin menjawab namun.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Dia kemudian sedikit terkejut mendengar suara tawa kekasihnya yang begitu kencang dan terdengar menakutkan " baby! Aku hampir mati karena suara tawamu." Chanyeol sedikit berteriak membuat Baekhyun semakin terbahak.

"Araseo..araseo..cepatlah pulang, wajahmu mirip sekali troll baby." Katanya masih tertawa terbahak membuat Chanyeol merengkuh tengkuk Baekhyun dan

"Hmphhhhh…~"

Suara tawa Baekhyun kini teredam karena bibir sang kekasih sedang mengunci bibirnya dengan menciumnya lembut, bermaksud menghentikan suara tawa kekasihnya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Jangan ragukan itu." Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan memberitahu Baehyun dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku tahu sayang..Aku dan Luhan-..Kami tidak bisa disamakan, dan aku sama sekali tak keberatan dengan caramu memperlakukan Luhan, kalian sudah seperti saudara. Aku sangat mengerti." Balas Baekhyun berjinjit dan mulai memberi kecupan-kecupan dibibir Chanyeol.

"Aku juga mencintaimu…sekarang pergilah, aku tak mau Luhan melihatmu disini." Baekhyun membukakan pintu mobil Chanyeol dan sedikit mendorong Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Kabari aku jika kau sampai dirumah…dah sayang."

Baekhun pun menutup pintu mobil Chanyeol dan melambai ke arah kekasihnya yang terlihat semakin menjauh.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Seminggu telah berlalu dengan cepatnya, dan seminggu itu pula Luhan sama sekali tak berkomunikasi dengan ketiga pria tampannya, baik Sehun maupun Kai atau Chanyeol, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berusaha mencarinya, hal itu membuat Luhan kesal dan melampiaskan nya pada kamar Baekhyun. Kamar yang selama seminggu ini ia tempati dengan sedikit tidak tahu diri menurut Baekhyun.

Cklek!

"Lu, ayo kita berang...ASTAGA XI LUHAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN LAGI PADA KAMARKU?"

Baekhyun membelalak melihat Luhan yang kembali berulah menyulap kamar miliknya menjadi seperti kamar pribadinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Cantik kan?" Tanya Luhan kelewat tidak tahu diri saat selesai menempelkan poster hello kitty dikamar Baekhyun.

"Dasar pecinta kucing! Lepaskan poster mengerikan itu." Geram Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Luhan dan berniat merobek poster feminim itu dari kamarnya namun Luhan meghadangnya.

"Ayolah Baek, kau cantik...jadi poster ini cocok di kamar mu." Pinta Luhan merajuk sambil merentangkan tangannya menghalangi Baekhyun yang terlihat marah.

"Kau yang cantik!" Ujarnya menyalang galak pada Luhan.

"Kemarin kau pasang poster dia...! Dan sekarang hello kitty? Astaga Lu...kau bilang kau manly!" Ujar Baekhyun menatap horor poster Christian Ronaldo dan Hello kitty bergantian yang sudah berada dikamarnya.

"Aku memang manly... tapi aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa melihat wajahnya dan wajah kitty. Kamar kekasihmu juga ada poster ini Baek... terlihat manis." Cengir Luhan yang kembali tak tahu diri membuat Baekhyun hampir menjitak kepalanya kalau tidak mengingat Chanyeol yang memintanya menjaga rusa idiot didepannya ini.

"Kembali kerumahmu kalau begitu..." desis Baekhyun membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"Ah terserah! Kita terlambat...ayo berangkat." Baekhyun berjalan mendului Luhan dan tak lama berbalik lagi ke arah Luhan.

"Aku bersumpah akan menyeretmu pulang setelah kita selesai dari Busan." Geram Baekhyun berapi-api dan tak lama kembali berjalan meninggalkan Luhan membuat Luhan kembali terkekeh.

Setelah Baekhyun pergi, Luhan kembali melihat poster yang ia tempel, senyumnya terlihat puas namun wajahnya terlihat sendu "Aku rindu kamarku." Gumamnya memperhatikan satu persatu poster yang sama persis tertempel dengan yang berada dikamarnya.

"LUHAN CEPAT TURUN...KITA TERLAMBAT!"

Dan suara Baekhyun membuat Luhan kembali tersadar, dia segera mengambil tasnya dan bergegas menuruni tangga, sebelum Baekhyun kembali marah dan mengumpat kesal pada dirinya.

"Aku datang Baekie kitty...!"

**..**

**..**

**..**

BRAK!

"Baek kenapa wajahmu jelek sekali." Kyungsoo yang berusaha menggoda Baekhyun dihadiahi tatapan galak dari Baekhyun yang memang selama perjalanan menuju kampus mereka memasang wajah galaknya dan mengabaikan Luhan yang terus mengoceh tak jelas.

"Bagaimana rasanya kalau kamarmu disulap menjadi kamar princess?" Tanya Baekhyun meletakkan tas yang ia bawa didekat Kyungsoo.

"Kau pasti membuatnya kesal lagi Lu." Kekeh Kyungsoo menatap Luhan yang terlihat sangat santai menanggapi gerutuan Baekhyun.

"Hanya poster hello kitty. Itu cocok untuk Baekie. Dia cantik." Katanya tak acuh dan mulai mendekati rombongan tim basketnya yang sedang bersiap.

"Hay Kris...Tao...aku dengar kalian berpacaran."

Dan teriakan Luhan barusan membuat Kris dan Tao mendelik tajam ke arah Luhan yang benar-benar tak bisa menjaga mulutnya. "Astaga mulutmu mengerikan sekali Lu." Sang kapten pun mendekati anak buahnya dan membekap kencang mulut Luhan yang begitu suka membocorkan rahasia semua orang.

"Kyung..." Baekhyun masih mencoba menahan rasa ingin merebus Luhan hidup-hidup di panci panas.

"Ada apa Baek?" Tanyanya pada Baekhyun

"Ingatkan aku untuk merebus Luhan di panci panas saat kita di Busan."

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal pada Luhan.

"Baiklah aku ingatkan nanti. Sekarang kita berangkat, dua serigala itu mulai berulah." Ujar Kyungsoo merangkul Baekhyun dan membawa temannya ini ikut rombongan lain yang sudah masuk kedalam bis.

"Hay Baek...mau duduk denganku?" Luhan yang sudah duduk manis di bis berteriak memanggilnya.

Baekhyun yang masih kesal pada Luhan hanya berjalan melewatinya dan mem memilih bangku yang berada di belakang.

"Kau duduk disini, aku menemani Baekhyun." Bisik Kyungsoo membuat Luhan mencibir sebal karena menurutnya Baekhyun sangat berlebihan.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum maklum melihat kedua temannya yang sedang tak akur ini.

"Bangun...! Itu kursiku."

Luhan yang sudah bersandar ke jendela, harus dihadapkan oleh dua wanita yang sepertinya ingin mencari ribut dengannya. Dia lebih memlih diam dan memasang kembali headsetnya dan mendengarkan musik favoritnya, merasa kesal diabaikan si bungsu dari Jung bersaudara kembali membuat ulah.

_Sret...!_

Mereka melepas paksa headset Luhan membuat Luhan mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"Aku bilang bangun." Jessica mendesis membuat Luhan tertawa meremehkan.

"Baiklah nenek tua... aku hanya berdoa agar bis ini tidak mengalami kecelakaan karena jika sampai bis ini mengalami kecelakaan, kalian berdua yang pertama mati." Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan mendesis kejam di telinga Jessica.

Jessica kemudian mengepalkan tangannya dan mencengkram erat lengan Luhan. "Lepaskan." Desis Luhan merasa jijik disentuh oleh Jessica.

Jessica membalas tatapan tajam Luhan dan menyeringai ke arah Luhan. "Nikmati perjalananmu...oppa!" Ujarnya dengan nada sama yang diberikan Luhan.

Luhan menghempaskan kasar pegangan Jessica dan segera mencari tempat duduk kosong disamping Minho. Dia merasa sangat mual karena panggilan Jessica padanya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menghabisinya." Krystal berbisik di telinga kakaknya saat keduanya duduk di tempat yang baru saja Luhan tempati.

"Tenang saja...aku dan ibu sudah mengatur semuanya... malam ini kita bisa menghabisinya sesuai rencana." Jessica menyeringai sangat kejam memberitahu adiknya yang tersenyum puas.

Sementara tak jauh dari gerbang kampus Luhan, terdapat tiga mobil yang terparkir rapih berjajaran dan si pengemudi yang mengemudikan mobil tersebut juga tampak bersiap untuk menempuh perjalanan jauh.

"Kalian bersiap." Si pemilik mobil benz berwarna putih yang tak lain adalah Sehun memberikan aba-aba pada kedua mobil lain yang tentu saja dikemudikan oleh Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja kami sudah siap. Aku tak sabar ingin membawa pulang rusa jelek itu." Kekeh Kai yang sudah menyalakan mobilnya melihat bis yang dinaiki kekasih dan pria cantiknya sudah jalan.

"Baiklah...kita berangkat."

_**Brrrmmm...!**_

Dan dengan aba-aba dari Sehun... ketiganya pun menjalankan mobil mereka mengikuti perlahan kemana tujuan bis Luhan akan pergi.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Malam harinya, setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir seharian, Luhan dan yang lainnya telah sampai di tempat yang sudah ditentukan oleh kedua saudara tirinya. Mereka semua sampai di hotel terdekat dan sedang menunggu Jessica yang memesan kamar hotel untuk teman-temannya.

"Lu, ayo kita kekamar. Kita bertiga dapat kamar yang sama."

Luhan yang sedang bersender di bangku lobi dan melepas _earphone _nya "Kenapa Kyung?" katanya kembali bertanya.

"Ayo kita istirahat, kita bertiga sekamar."

Dan Luhan sedikit mengernyit bingung saat Jessica dengan mudahnya mengijinkan dirinya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berada didalam satu kamar. Namun karena tak mau ambil pusing, Luhan hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menariknya kedalam kamar mereka.

"Baek...Kenapa kau menguasai satu kasur?"

Kyungsoo bertanya saat Baekhyun sudah menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya di kasur yang disediakan hotel.

"Kau tidur dengannya disana, aku bosan tidur dengan rusa jelek." Gerutunya masih kentara sangat kesal pada Luhan.

"Hey Baek... berhenti marah padaku." Kekeh Luhan berusaha membela diri.

"Aku sudah tidur." Gumam Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo menyenggol lengan Luhan

"Kenapa?" Luhan bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus melepas seluruh postermu dikamarnya." Kekeh Kyungsoo memberitahu Luhan

"Tidak mau...posterku lucu, lagipula dikamar Chanyeol juga ada, jadi dia tak perlu malu."

"Astaga Lu..." Kyungsoo menggumam tak percaya.

"Wae? Kamar Kai juga ada posterku yang lucu." Katanya berjalan ke arah kasur memberitahu Kyungsoo yang hanya membelalak tak percaya mengetahui kekasihnya memiliki poster hello kitty dikamarnya.

"Cepat tidur Kyung...Aku tidur lebih dulu."

Luhan mematikan lampu yang berada di nakas meja tidur mereka meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang diam-diam mengeluarkan ponselnya, menghubungi Kai untuk memberi kabar pada kekasihnya, dia kemudian tersenyum melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun tertidur dengan pulasnya karena mereka merasa sangat kelelahan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

_Ting...Tong..._

_Ting...Tong..._

Kyungsoo terbangun saat mendengar suara bel yang berasal dari kamar hotel mereka, awalnya dia ingin mengabaikan suara itu karena tidak ada satupun dari Luhan dan Baekhyun yang merespon, namun karena suara bel itu terus-terusan mengganggu, membuatnya menggerutu dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

Cklek..!

"Selamat malam sunbaenim, anda dan teman sekamar anda mendapatkan tugas untuk mengunjungi rumah terpencil yang berada di pinggiran hutan di daerah dekat hotel ini. Kalian harus mendapatkan tanda tangan penduduk untuk nilai tugas akhir kalian bertiga."

Kyungsoo hanya terus mengedipkan matanya yang tak mau membuka sempurna, sambil mendengarkan celotehan dari pria yang didepannya yang juga menyerahkan amplop sebagai petunjuk seperti instruksi Jessica sebelum berangkat tadi.

"Sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dinihari.

"Iya sunbaenim...kelompok yang lain sudah berangkat satu jam yang lalu." Si pria memberitahu Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah..kami bersiap dulu."

"Ya..saya permisi dulu, terimakasih Sunbaenim."

Dan tak lama si pria tersebut terburu-buru meninggalkan Kyungsoo "Hey.." Kyungsoo memanggil si pria yang tampak terburu-buru tersebut berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kau ada dalam rombongan kami?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar dan baru menyadari kalau dia tak pernah melihat pria muda yang memberinya amplop ini.

"Saya junior anda di tingkat satu sunbaenim…permisi."

Dan si pria pemberi amplop itu pun pergi dengan sangat terburu-buru meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedikit bingung namun tak ingin ambil pusing. Dia pun segera menutup kembali pintunya dan bermaksud membangunkan Luhan dan Baekhyun sebelum kedua saudara tiri Luhan membuat ulah pada mereka bertiga.

Sementara si pria yang baru saja memberikan pesan pada Kyungsoo tampak menyeringai saat bertemu dengan seseorang yang memintanya untuk menyamar sebagai mahasiswa.

"Bagaimana?" tanya seorang wanita muda membuka kacamata hitamnya menunggu laporan dari orang suruhannya.

"Semua beres nona, kita bisa menghabisinya malam ini."

Wanita yang dipanggil nona ini pun menyeringai ke arah wanita muda lainnya yang berada disampingnya "Bagus...aku akan menghubungi kalian setengah jam lagi, aku tidak mau gagal untuk kali ini." ujarnya menyeringai dan meninggalkan pria muda yang menjadi suruhannya kali ini.

"Baik nona Jung…maksudku nona Xi.." katanya membungkuk member hormat pada Jung bersaudara yang sedang tertawa mengerikan tak sabar menunggu kabar mengerikan datang dari saudara tirinya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Kyungiee…dingin sekali…apa kau yakin ini tempatnya?"

Tak lama setelah Kyungsoo menerima pesan, dia membangunkan Luhan dan Baekhyun dan segera menuju tempat yang diinstrusikan didalam amplop yang diberikan padanya.

"Aku yakin Baek…disini ditulis seperti ini, lagipula aku tidak tahu ada hutan seperti ini di Busan." Balas Kyungsoo yang kini berjalan di belakang Luhan yang bertugas memegang senter untuk penerangan mereka.

"Dimana yang lain?" gumam Luhan bertanya

"Mereka sudah di tempat itu. Hanya kelompok kita yang belum hadir Lu." Kyungsoo berjalan menghimpit Luhan dan Baekhyun karena mulai merasa takut.

"Yasudah…kita ikuti petunjuknya dan segera menemukan lain." Balas Luhan memberitahu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

_Drrtt…Drrtt…_

Luhan merasa ponselnya bergetar dan segera membuka pesan yang masuk, dia terkekeh mendapati Tao mengiriminya pesan disaat dia sedang marah padanya.

_Kau dimana? Kami semua sudah berkumpul disini…"_

Luhan tersenyum dan segera membalas pesan Tao

_Sedang dalam perjalanan kesana. Kami tersesat._

Katanya kembali meletakkan ponselnya didalam saku. "Siapa Lu?" tanya Baekhyun

"Tao…dia bilang hanya kita yang belum hadir." Katanya memberitahu Baekhyun.

"Kau dapat signal? Ponselku tidak sama sekali." Kyungsoo menaikkan ponselnya, berharap sinyal masuk ke ponselnya.

"Sinyalnya lemah Kyung. Ayo kita jalan." Luhan kembali memimpin perjalanan sambil membawa senter yang ia pegang.

_Drrt..drrtt.._

Ponselnya kembali bergetar dan dia segera membaca pesan balasan dari Tao.

_Tersesat? Memangnya kau kemana? Kami semua sedang menyalakan api unggun di belakang hotel. Jangan banyak alasan, cepat datang dan kita latihan basket. Ada lapangan basket yang cukup besar disini."_

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat membaca balasan pesan dari Tao, seluruh tubuhnya bergedik takut memikirkan kalau ini semua adalah bagian dari rencana kedua wanita sialan itu.

"Kyung…" katanya tiba-tiba membalikan badannya.

"Ada apa Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kita untuk kesini?" tanya Luhan berusaha tak membuat panic kedua temannya.

"Junior kita.."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Entahlah…aku tak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya."

"Sial…" Luhan bergumam kesal karena sangat meyakini kalau semua ini adalah bagian rencana dari saudara tirinya.

"Ada apa Lu?" Baekhyun yang menyadari perubahan wajah Luhan berubah menjadi panic dan khawatir.

"Tidak apa… Kita kembali." Luhan sedikit menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun agar tak terlalu jauh darinya.

_Krek…..!_

Terdengar suara patahan kayu yang berasal dari belakang ketiganya, Luhan membalikan badannya cepat berdiri didepan kedua temannya.

"Lu…itu suara apa?" Kyungsoo juga sudah mulai ketakutan dan panic.

"Tidak penting…ayo kita pergi."

Kali ini Luhan benar-benar takut kalau dirinya sengaja dijebak bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo agar kedua wanita sialan itu menang mudah melawan dirinya. Dia membawa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menelusuri jalanan gelap itu berharap tak tersesat dan mendapat bantuan.

"_ah benarkah? Dia sudah menyadarinya?" _Jessica tertawa jahat saat mendapat laporan kalau Luhan dan kedua temannya sudah ketakutan.

"_Kalau begitu segera habisi mereka. Ah tidak-…habisi Luhan!"_

_Klik…._

Dia kemudian menutup ponselnya dan berniat memberitahu adiknya yang pasti sangat senang mendengar kabar Luhan yang akan segera mati. Dia kemudian membalikan badannya dan sedikit tersentak saat merasakan ada benda yang ia yakini pistol menempel di perutnya, dia juga membelalak melihat adiknya yang kini sedang disandera dengan pisau di leher oleh pria tinggi yang sebelumnya pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Hay nona…cepat telpon orang suruhanmu untuk menjauh dari Luhan, sebelum peluru kecil ini menembus perutmu dan mengoyak habis seluruh isi perutmu." Terdengar suara yang begitu mengintimidasi dan terdengar sangat marah berbisik di telinga Jessica.

"Si-siapa kalian. Lepaskan aku." Katanya ingin menjerit namun Sehun-…pria yang sedang menodongkan pistolnya di perut Jessica semakin menekankan senjata yang ia pegang agar Jessica tak berani berteriak.

"Kau terlalu sibuk menyuruh orang suruhanmu untuk membunuh Luhan sampai kau lupa kalau kau juga butuh pengawalan. Tempat ini sepi nona, aku tak segan-segan membunuhmu dan adik kecilmu disini, lalu memberikan daging kalian pada anjing-anjing kelaparan disana." Sehun menunjukkan betapa anjing-anjing yang ia sewa menggonggong sangat bernafsu dan siap memangsa, membuat Jessica bergetar ketakutan.

"Cepat hubungi orang suruhanmu. Kesabaran kami menipis.!" Kai yang bertugas menyandera Krystal semakin memperdalam pisaunya di leher Krystal membuat wanita muda tersebut meringis kesakitan meminta tolong.

"Ce-pat…!" Chanyeol pun ikut mendesis di belakang Jessica sambil memainkan pisaunya di leher wanita yang terlihat keras kepala ini.

""CEPAT..!:"

Dan bentakan Sehun pun, membuat Jessica mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera menghubungi orang suruhannya.

"Tarik orang suruhanmu..batalkan rencana kita malam ini. CEPAT PERGI."

Jessica terdengar menggeram saat anak buahnya mencoba bernegoisasi dengannya dengan alasan kalau sedikit lagi mereka berhasil membunuh Luhan tanpa bekas.

Dan setelah memberitahu anak buahnya, Jessica menutup kasar ponselnya "Sudah…Lepaskan kami." Katanya mendesis memberitahu Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Jika kau berbohong dan Luhanku terluka, bahkan hanya goresan kecil. Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu perlahan dan menyakitkan." Sehun kembali berbisik di telinga Jessica membuat Jessica sangat ketakutan.

"Kita pergi…" Sehun memberikan instruksi dan kemudian Kai dan Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman mereka dari Jessica dan Krystal.

Namun sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi, Chanyeol dan Kai merebut kasar ponsel Jung bersaudara

_Krek…..!_

Mereka menginjak kasar ponsel Jessica dan Krystal sampai benar-benar hancur, "Kami sangat marah karena kau melibatkan kekasih kami. Kami akan lebih kasar dari ini jika kalian melibatkan kekasih kami dan terus menerus berusaha mengganggu Luhan." Ujar Kai mendesis dan tak lama ikut meninggalkan Krystal dan Jessica yang tampak ketakutan namun kentara sekali kalau mereka sangat marah.

**..**

**..**

**..**

_**Krek….!**_

Kembali terdengar suara patahan kayu yang membuat Luhan semakin menggeram karena sangat takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Sial…" geramnya yang kini mendengar beberapa suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Lu…sebenarnya ada apa?"tanya Baekhyun karena Luhan sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya maupun pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Tetap di belakangku." Luhan merentangkan tangannya bermaksud melindungi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun jika benar ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Lu…"Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menutup erat kedua matanya karena sangat ketakutan. Mereka juga mendengar suara kaki yang terus mendekati mereka.

Sementara Luhan bermain dengan senternya berharap bisa menebak dimana suara langkah kaki itu berasal.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai bermain?"

Luhan mengarahkan senternya tepat ke wajah seseorang yang bertanya padanya,kemudian dia membelalak menyadari siapa pria yang bertanya padanya dan kini berada dihadapannya.

"Se-Sehun…" ujar Luhan memastikan kalau yang berada didepannya saat ini adalah tunangannya dan kedua pria tampannya.

Mendengar gumaman Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyn secara otomatis membuka mata mereka dan

"Kai / Yeol…"

Keduanya memekik dan menghambur ke pelukan kekasih masing-masing. Mereka merasa sangat lega dan senang melihat kekasih mereka yang datang untuk menolong mereka.

Dan tanpa banyak berkata-kata Kai dan Chanyeol mengecup kening masing-masing kekasih mereka dan segera membawa Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pergi dengan mata mereka yang masih menatap tajam Luhan. "Kita bicara setelah ini."

Luhan tak berani menatap mata Kai yang terasa begitu dingin, dia kemudian menundukan kepalanya dan menikmati suasana canggung yang sangat mencekam saat dirinya dan Sehun ditinggalkan berdua di hutan gelap dan dingin seperti saat ini.

Sehun hanya memandang tajam Luhan yang terus menerus menundukan kepalanya, dia kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan dan

_Sret…!_

Sehun menaikkan topi jaket Luhan untuk menutupi wajah Luhan yang memerah Karena menyesal dan kedinginan bersamaan "Jangan menangis sekarang. Kita pulang." Suara Sehun terdengar begitu menghangatkan namun masih terasa dingin disaat bersamaan.

"Cepat naik."

Katanya berjongkok dan memaksa Luhan untuk naik ke punggungnya.

"Aku bisa berjalan Sehunnie."

"Kita tidak sedang berunding Lu, cepat naik."

Dan ucapan Sehun barusan membuat Luhan langsung naik kepunggung tunangannya yang terasa hangat dan sangat nyaman.

"Apa kau masih ingin pergi?"

Sehun bertanya pada Luhan saat keduanya berjalan menyusuri gelapnya malam dan dingin yang begitu terasa.

"Aku tidak mau pergi Sehunnie. Tidak mau." Katanya mengulang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun.

"Bagus." Balas Sehun tersenyum puas dan mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa sampai di hotel dengan cepat dan membuat hangat pria cantiknya yang tampak kedinginan.

Cklek..!

Luhan sedang menikmati coklat hangat buatan Sehun, sampai pintu kamar yang Sehun pesan kembali terbuka, dia sedikit takut melihat Kai dan Chanyeol yang memasuki kamar mereka.

"Masih mau pergi?" Kai kembali bertanya dengan suara menyindirnya membuat Luhan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak lagi." gumam Luhan menjawab dengan sangat pelan.

Terdengar suara Kai menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekati Luhan, dia kemudian berjongkok didepan Luhan yang sedang merasa takut.

"Aku tidak dengar. Jadi apa kau akan pergi lagi?" katanya berjongkok didepan Luhan dan kembali bertanya pada Luhan

Luhan menggeleng cepat merespon pertanyaan Kai "Tidak lagi..aku tidak mau pergi." Balasnya membuat Kai meresponnya dengan gemas.

"Lalu kenapa kau berani sekali pergi dari rumah rusa jelek." Katanya mencubit kencang pipi Luhan setelah puas mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"K-kai..Sakit.." Luhan meringis saat Kai mencubit kencang pipinya.

"Biarkan….biar kau tahu rasanya seperti ini saat kau lari dari rumahmu sendiri. Aku benar-benar kesal padamu Lu…" Kai semakin menjadi mencubit pipi Luhan membuat Chanyeol menedang bokongnya agar menjauh dari Luhan.

"Berhenti mencubiti kesayanganku." Gumamnya memeluk posesif Luhan membuat Sehun menatap memperingatkan Chanyeol.

"Hehehe…hanya bercanda Sehunna." Katanya melepas pelukannya pada Luhan dan mulai mengusak rambut Luhan.

"Awas kalau kau pergi lagi…Jika aku marah, aku akan lebih mengerikan dari Sehun, kau tahu kan?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan, Luhan kemudian mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Saudara tirimu benar-benar gila" Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala Luhan sekilas dan kembali menatapnya.

"Dan terimakasih sudah menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik, dia sangat ketakutan malam ini." katanya menambahkan memberitahu Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng merespon ucapan Chanyeol. "Aku yang ketakutan." Gumamnya benar-benar merasa akan menggila kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Biarkan Luhan istirahat, kalian pesan kamar lagi."

Sehun kemudian menyeruak diantara Kai dan Chanyeol menggendong Luhan menuju ke kasur mereka untuk istirahat.

"Tidak akan." Gumam Kai dan kemudian berlari menyusul Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah berbaring.

"Yak!" Sehun memekik melihat Kai memeluk Luhannya posesif dengan menjijikan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak akan melewatkan moment ini."

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berempat tidur berhimpitan di kasur yang hanya cukup menampung dua orang membuat Sehun satu-satunya orang yang menggerutu karena ketiga yang lainnya terlihat senang dan menikmati tidur berhimpitan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan paginya, terlihat Jessica yang sangat marah didampingi adiknya yang masih terlihat syok karena kejadian semalam. Keduanya pun langsung menghubungi ibu mereka agar segera datang ke Busan.

"Eomma...!" Krystal memekik bahagia saat melihat ibunya berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Putriku...apa kau baik-baik saja." Hyewon pun memeriksa dengan teliti keadaan putri bungsunya dan bersyukur tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kedua putrinya.

"Aku akan membunuh Luhan jika dia berani menyakiti kalian." Geram Hyewon merangkul putri bungsunya untuk menghampiri Jessica yang masih terlihat gusar.

"Apa kau sudah mengetahui siapa mereka nak?"

Jessica menggeleng sebagai jawaban, terlihat dia masih menunggu jawaban dari anak buahnya yang sedang mencari tahu siapa ketiga pria yang menggertaknya semalam.

"Itu dia..." Jessica menunjuk ke arah seorang pria yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, dia merupakan orang suruhan yang ia minta untuk mencari tahu siapa ketiga pria yang menggertaknya.

"Apa kau menemukannya?"

Dan si anak buah pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban membuat ketiga wanita licik itu tersenyum puas.

BRAK...!

Pria suruhan Jessica melempar beberapa map sebagai hasil informasinya, ketiganya pun mengambil cepat map tersebut dan terkejut mendapati hasil informasi yang didapatkan oleh anak buah Jessica.

"Mereka dikenal sebagai _The Death Fourth_...penguasa di beberapa wilayah terkenal di Seoul yang cukup disegani, mereka terkenal cerdik, menakutkan dan terkenal tak mengampuni musuh mereka jika sudah beraksi... ketua mereka Oh Sehun, dia juga merupakan tunangan saudara tiri anda, kemudia Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol... keempatnya terdengar sangat dekat dan tak ada satupun yang bisa mengganggu mereka."

"Dan ketiga pria yang menggertak anda semalam, merupakan putra tunggal dari mereka... direktur ternama di Korea saat ini" Anak buah Jessica menunjukan foto orang tua Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak asing untuk mereka.

"Pantas saja kita selalu gagal. Sialan itu dilindungi oleh ketiga pria ini. Selama ada mereka kita tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh Luhan. Eomma apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Jessica terdengar frustasi memandang ibunya.

"Kita akan cari cara nak."

"Tapi apa?!" Teriaknya karena sudah sangat marah selalu gagal menghabisi Luhan.

"Aku rasa kita bisa bekerja sama untuk menghabisi Luhan."

Suara seorang wanita lainnya menginterupsi Jessica membuat Jessica dan ibu serta adiknya menoleh ke asal suara.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Jessica tak suka.

"Kau akan segera mengetahui siapa aku, tapi yang jelas kita punya rasa benci yang sama pada Luhan. Aku lihat kalian selalu gagal menghabisinya, aku hanya ingin membantu" katanya menarik kursi didepan Jessica dan menatap ketiga wanita tersebut bergantian.

"Darimana kau tahu kami disini?" Hyewon bertanya pada wanita tersebut.

Wanita muda tersebut hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya asal dan tertawa meremehkan "Aku sudah mengawasi kalian tiga bulan ini, dan kalian selalu gagal." Katanya menghina ide Jeasica yang selalu gagal membuat sang pemilik ide menggeram "Berani-beraninya kau!" Geramnya tak terima.

"Jessica tenang!" Ibunya menyela Jessica untuk diam dan Jessica langsung terdiam dan mendengarkan.

"Kenapa kau ingin menghabisinya juga?" Hyewon kembali bertanya wanita tersebut.

"Karena dia mengambil milikku." Ujarnya penuh kebencian pada Luhan.

Merasa berada di pihak yang sama, Hyewon pun kembali bersemangat "Jadi apa rencanamu nona?"

"Kita tidak akan menyerang mereka bersamaan. Luhan harus dipisahkan dari mereka bertiga terutama Sehun."

"Bagaiamana caranya." Jessica bertanya

"Media..."

Ketiganya pun terlihat bingung dengan jawaban wanita muda tersebut.

"Mereka memang telah lama tinggal bersama, tapi aku sangat mengenal salah satu diantara mereka, sebenci apapun dia pada keluarganya, dia tidak akan tega melihat keluarganya hancur. Kita akan menggunakan caraku. _Destroy their family_." Ujarnya menyeringai

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, rencanaku pasti berhasil. Aku hanya butuh kalian sebagai pemeran pembantu." Katanya kembali berujar dan berdiri hendak meninggalkan Hyewon dan kedua putrinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hyewon pada wanita tersebut.

"Aku akan menghubungi kalian dalam waktu dekat."

"Setidaknya beritahu namamu!?" Krystal sedikit berteriak membuat si wanita menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik badan, dia menyeringai dan kemudian melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Han Hyoojo."

* * *

_**tobecontinued...**_

* * *

.

_Ini akan segera berakhir...mohon kesabarannya :)_

_._

_Okay…**bahas jadwal updet**…semoga ga ngaret.._

_Ending last hope: Kamis, 15 Oktober 2015_

_TDF chap 28 : Minggu, 18 Oktober 2015_

_Selamat baca dan review :* _


	28. Chapter 28

**The Death Fourth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s)**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu pagi di kediaman yang terletak jauh didalam hutan terasa sepi dan tenang, bukan hanya karena rumah bertingkat dua yang tampak elegan itu terletak didalam hutan, namun sepi karena keempat penghuninya sedang tidak dalam mood mereka karena bosan tidak ada pekerjaan yang bisa mereka lakukan hampir seminggu ini karena dunia "gelap" mereka sedang ramai dibicarakan di public dan polisi sedang mencari siapa saja pemegang terbesar peran dari pekerjaan yang mereka jalani. Jika polisi sampai menemukan siapa pemegang bisnis "gelap" terbesar di Korea, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika keempatnya akan dicari dan dilibatkan dengan polisi.

Hal itu membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya pada orang yang berani membuat polisi merasa tertarik dengan kasus yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan mereka, dan dirinya memutuskan kalau mereka berempat tidak akan melakukan pekerjaan mereka sampai suasana menenang dan polisi tak lagi berkeliaran mencari tersangka dari kasus yang sedang mereka kerjakan.

Cklek!

"Pagi yeol…"

Kai mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang membuat sarapan untuk mereka dan membuka lemari es dan meminum sisa birnya semalam.

"Luhan belum bangun?" tanyanya meringis merasakan sensasi bir yang ia minum dipagi hari.

"Belum…"

"Sehun dimana?"

"Di garasi, dia benar-benar harus melakukan sesuatu kalau tidak dia bisa menggila." Kekeh Chanyeol merasa Sehun seperti pecandu narkoba karena tidak melakukan pekerjaan mereka selama seminggu penuh membuatnya uring-uringan dan seperti kehilangan sesuatu.

"Yah kita harus mencari tahu kenapa polisi sialan itu menjadi tertarik pada kasus yang sebelumnya selalu mereka abaikan kan?" ujar Kai berjalan ke sofa dan kembali berbaring sambil menutup mata menggunakan lengannya.

"Kai…."

Kai baru saja kembali menutup matanya sampai suara pria cantiknya memanggil.

"Hey Lu…" sapanya bersandar di sofa dan memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang menuruni tangga seperti orang mabuk karena jalannya terhuyung.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kai menaikkan kedua alisnya melihat Luhan yang tampak berantakan

"Haus." Balas Luhan berjalan asal.

"Kau demam." Kekeh Kai yang sudah hafal bagaimana Luhan saat demam. Jika Luhan demam maka apa yang dikatakannya tidak akan sama dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Seperti saat ini misalnya, jelas-jelas dia mengatakan haus tapi Luhan malah berjalan ke tempat penyimpanan makanan Monggu dan Janggu dan akan minum susu khusus hewan kalau saja Kai tidak segera menghentikan tindakan konyolnya dan langsung menggendong paksa Luhan seperti mengangkut beras.

"YEOLIE…!" pekik Luhan membelalakan mata saat dirasa tubuhnya diangkat paksa dan membuatnya seperti dijungkir balikan.

"Baiklah rusa kecil sudah dipastikan kau demam. Jadi jangan banyak melawan." Katanya membaringkan Luhan di sofa dan memeriksa dahinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku Kai bukan Chanyeol." Kekeh Kai karena mengingat Luhan memanggilnya Chanyeol.

"Ini.." Chanyeol pun langsung memberikan thermometer pada Kai untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh Luhan.

"Buka mulut.." perintahnya membuat Luhan tak suka.

"Tidak Mau dan jangan menindihku Kai… kau berat. Aku baik-baik saja." Luhan meronta menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat Kai memaksanya membuka mulutnya.

"Ayu buka…aaaaaaa."

"Sehunnie..!"

Luhan memekik sangat kencang membuat Sehun yang sedang membereskan peralatannya tersentak dan segera berlari memasuki rumahnya.

"Lu….Astaga Kai kenapa kau menindihnya?"

Sehun membuang lap tangan yang dia pegang dan segera mencengkram erat kaos Kai dan

BRAK!

Sehun dengan tidak elitnya membuat Kai terjatuh dari sofa.

"Yak..!"

"Kenapa berteriak?" tantang Sehun berkilat.

"Sehun…kau seharusnya membiarkan Kai melakukannya." Kekeh Chanyeol melihat kelakuan Sehun dan Kai

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Sehun masih memandang tajam Kai tak berkedip.

"Calon istrimu demam, dia mulai meracau tak jelas."

Sehun kemudian membelalak melihat kea rah Chanyeol..kemudian ke Luhan dan terakhir ke Kai yang juga memandanganya kesal sampai pandangannya kembali lagi pada Luhan.

"Apa benar kau demam Lu..?"

Sehun langsung memangku Luhan yang juga langsung mendekap erat leher Sehun. "Aku baik-baik saja Sehunnie…kau mau kemana? Kenapa memakai kemeja?" Tanya Luhan membuat Sehun mengernyit.

"Kau benar-benar demam sayang. Aku hanya memakai kaos oblong bukan kemeja." Kekeh Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dan menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Bahkan aku merasa terbakar menempelkan dahiku di dahimu sayang…. Kai kemarikan thermometer nya." Perintah Sehun tanpa merasa bersalah pada Kai sedikitpun yang sudah setengah mencibir Sehun.

"Ini…" katanya agak kasar memberikan thermometer pada Sehun membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Oke…maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kau mau mengukur suhu tubuhnya, yang aku tahu kau pasti akan berbuat mesum pada milikku." Katanya menekankan kata milikku mengingatkan Kai kalau Luhan hanya miliknya seorang.

"Sayang buka mulutmu…aaaa"

Dan Kai kembali mencibir namun kali ini pada Luhan yang tanpa harus meronta langsung membuka mulutnya saat Sehun memintanya.

"Aigoo lulu pintar." Gemas Sehun dan kembali memeluk Luhan yang seluruh tubuhnya memang panas dan berkeringat.

_**tittt…tiiitt**_

thermometer yang berada di mulut Luhan pun berbunyi menandakan kalau alat kecil itu telah selesai mengukur suhu tubuh pria cantiknya.

"biar kulihat.." Sehun mengambil thermometer nya dari mulut Luhan dan tak lama menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Well…38.9 derajat. Kau demam. Ayo minum obat. Kalian bersiaplah." Katanya mengerling Kai dan Chanyeol

Yang dimaksud bersiap disini adalah ketiganya harus mengantisipasi semua bentuk penolakan Luhan yang sudah dipastikan tidak akan mau makan apalagi minum obat. Itu dikarenakan jika Luhan demam, bukan pusing atau sakit kepala yang dirasakan, namun dunia imajinasinya yang menguasainya membuatnya suka meracau dan melakukan hal-hal yang berada di luar kesadarannya sendiri.

"Ini…" Chanyeol memberikan semangkuk sup dan air putih agar Luhan makan sebelum minum obat dan tak lama Kai juga memberikannya obat penurun demam beserta kompresan untuk dahi Luhan.

"Nah Lulu cantik…ayo kita sarapan."

"Kau siapa? Ah…..kau suamiku ya? Omo! Aku sudah menikah." Racau Luhan merona sambil mencubit pipi Sehun gemas.

"Iya aku suamimu, sekarang buka mulutmu..aaaaa."

Sehun tersenyum senang karena Luhan membuka mulutnya dengan cepat dan memakan bubur yang ia suapi untuknya.

"Dia hanya mau mendengarkan aku." Katanya menyombongkan diri pada Kai dan Chanyeol yang mencibir sebal pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya terkekeh dan berniat kembali menyuapi Luhan sebelum..

_Byurrrrrr….._

Sebelum Luhan menyemburkan bubur yang sedang berada di mulutnya tepat ke wajah Sehun yang kini penuh dengan bubur yang disemprotkan Luhan.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA….

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan kembali membukanya menatap mengerikan melihat ke Luhan "Lu…" desisnya menggertakan gigi sementara tawa Kai dan Chanyeol menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

"Pahit…jauhkan makananan menjijikan itu dariku." Katanya meronta turun dari pangkuan Sehun.

Sehun sebenarnya masih gemas dengan kebiasaan jelek Luhan jika sedang demam, namun kemudian dia terkekeh karena menyadari calon pendamping hidupnya ini memang sedang sakit dan harus diurus dengan benar.

"Aku mau pergi..!" teriaknya seperti orang mabuk,

Sehun hampir kehilangan pegangan Luhan kalau saja dirinya tak langsung meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan dan membawa pria cantiknya kembali duduk ke pelukannya.

Dia sedikit kewalahan karena Luhan terus meronta dan tak mau makan dan minun obat seperti biasa kalau dirinya terkena demam.

"sekarang." Katanya mendekap erat Luhan dari belakang dan memberi aba-aba Kai dan Chanyeol.

Dan yang dimaksud "sekarang" adalah setiap kali Luhan meronta karena demamnya, Sehun harus memeluknya dari belakang, mendekap pria cantiknya agar tak berlarian kemana-mana sementara Kai dan Chanyeol bertugas untuk menyuapinya dan meinumkan obat pada Luhan.

"LEPAS KAI..!" Pekik Luhan menatap tajam Kai yang beringsut takut.

"Kau sakit Lu….kau harus makan." kekeh Kai yang juga menyuapi Luhan namun mendapat nasib yang sama dengan Sehun karena Luhan mulai menyemburkan makanannya secara asal.

"Sehun lepas…" Luhan kembali memekik namun kali ini Sehun menahan kedua tanganya.

"Aku lepas tapi kau harus minum obat. Setuju?" tanya Sehun mencoba berunding dengan Luhan.

"Tidak..!" katanya kembali menggeleng membuat Sehun mendengus sebal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku tidak punya pilihan lain." katanya berbisik pada pria cantiknya.

"Yeol, berikan obatnya."

Chanyeol yang sudah mengerti pun mengangguk dan segera mengambilkan obatnya, namun dia tidak memberikan obatnya pada Luhan namun memberikannya pada Sehun, Sehun pun dengan cepat meminum obatnya, kemudian dia memaksa Luhan melihat ke arahnya dan

"Hmphhhhh….."

Luhan meronta namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Sehun memegang tengkuknya dan menciumnya paksa agar dirinya menelan obat yang berada di mulut Sehun.

Sehun sendiri semakin memperdalam ciumannya memastikan obat yang berada di mulutnya telah berpindah ke pria cantiknya, dia terus menekan tengkuk Luhan dan tersenyum saat mendengar suara

_Glup…!_

Yang menandakan kalau Luhan telah menelan obatnya dengan terpaksa.

"Aigoo lulu pintar." Kekeh Sehun mencium cepat bibir Luhan.

Wajah Luhan memerah bukan hanya karena demamnya namun juga karena paksaan kekasih tercintanya membuat Kai dan Chanyeol otomatis menjauh saat melihat reaksi wajah Luhan yang memerah yang menandakan dia sedang sangat marah, dan Sehun yang sedang memangku Luhan pun sudah menutup kencang telinganya karena sebentar lagi Luhan pasti akan..

"EOMMAAAAA…!"

Luhan pasti akan berteriak memanggil ibunya dengan suara Sembilan oktaf yang membuat ketiganya harus menutup telinga karena teriakan Luhan benar-benar sangat memekakan telinga.

"Kalian jahat..!" katanya meracau menyalahkan Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa terkekeh melihat Luhan yang begitu menyebalkan saat demam.

"Huwaaa kalian jahat dan menyebalkan."

"Oh tidak…" gumam Kai menutup telinganya menyenggol bahu Chanyeol menandakan kalau Luhan yang dalam mood akan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Huwaaaaa….!"

"Oh babyku jangan menangis. Aku disini sayang…"

Sehun pun dengan sigap membawa Luhan ke dalam gendongannya dan menimang-nimang Luhan seperti menenangkan bayi berusia enam tahun.

Kai mengusak pelan telinganya terkekeh menyadari kekuatan berteriak Luhan masih sangat hebat dan tak berubah sedikitpun.

"Aku rasa aku bisa tuli jika Luhan terus berteriak." Kekeh Chanyeol yang kini berjalan ke arah dapur untuk memakan sarapan yang belum lama ia buat.

"Aku juga." Gumam Kai terus memperhatikan Luhan dan mulai mengernyit saat Luhan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun dan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher kekasihnya.

"Eomma…Luhan rindu."

Tak hanya Kai, Sehun yang sedang menggendong Luhan serta Chanyeol yang baru saja ingin memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya diam di tempat mereka masing-masing. Mereka memang sudah sangat mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik termasuk kebiasaan mereka saat salah satu dari mereka sakit.

Seperti Luhan contohnya, dia dengan tiba-tiba terkena demam, lalu dia kemudian mengigau merindukan ibunya, itu hanya menyimpulkan satu hal yakni pria cantik mereka terkena demam karena dia sedang sangat merindukan ibunya dan kemudian berusaha terlalu keras menyembunyikannya membuat dirinya kemudian jatuh sakit.

"Eomma…" Luhan kembali terisak di leher Sehun.

"Sst….tenanglah sayang. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Gumam Sehun mengelus sayang punggung pria cantiknya.

Kai dan Chanyeol dengan otomatis pun kembali mendekati Luhan, keduanya berdiri di belakang Sehun agar bisa melihat wajah Luhan.

"Lulu merindukan eomma?" tanya Kai bermain di poni Luhan yang tampak berkeringat.

Luhan pun mengangguk sebagai respon "eomma…" lirihnya sedikit mencengkram leher Sehun karena tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa rindunya.

"Kalau begitu lulu harus segera beristirahat dan temui ibumu didalam mimpi. Mau kan?" Kai kembali membujuk Luhanyang mulai semakin meracau karena suhu badannya.

"hmm.." gumamnya yang semakin lemah karena merasa sangat mengantuk.

Dan tak lama Luhan pun tertidur karena pengaruh dari obat penurun demam yang belum lama ia minum, ketiganya pun menghela nafas lega mendapati Luhan sudah tidur setelah meminum obatnya.

"Cepat sembuh Lu." Gumam Chanyeol mencium pipi Luhan.

Luhan pun tampak menggeliat di pelukan Sehun tanda kalau ia sangat nyaman berada di pelukan calon suaminya kelak.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Malam harinya Luhan merasa seluruh badannya pegal dan sakit dia menggeliat perlahan dan membuka matanya kemudian sedikit mengernyit mendapati dirinya tertidur di pangkuan Sehun dengan Kai dan Chanyeol yang masing-masing tertidur di paha Sehun dengan nyaman.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi, dia kemudian menggigit keras bibirnya saat menyadari hal konyol yang ia lakukan pagi tadi, dia langsung memandangi wajah Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang terlihat kelelahan dan ikut tertidur setelah dirinya tertidur.

Luhan masih tak bersuara sampai dia merasa tengkuknya kembali ditarik merasa dahinya kini menyatu dengan dahi pria tampan yang sedang memangkunya.

"Aku rasa sudah normal." Gumam Sehun yang memastikan suhu tubuh Luhan sudah kembali normal.

Luhan hanya terkekeh kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu "Maaf aku kembali berulah." Lirihya membuat Sehun menarik pelan hidungnya.

"Kau sedang sakit dan kau tak membuat ulah sayang." Gemasnya membuat Luhan meringis.

"Sehunnie gomawo." Ujar Luhan tiba-tiba memeluk Sehun.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih Lu, kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku sakit." Balas Sehun mengelus sayang punggung Luhan.

"Aku ingin selamanya seperti ini." Gumam Luhan bermain di wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat tampan.

"Kita akan seperti ini…..selamanya" katanya membalas keinginan Luhan dan mencium telak bibir Luhan yang tampak merona.

"Sehunnie… ayo kita kekamar." rengek Luhan sedikit berlonjak di pangkuan Sehun.

"Ke kamar?" tanya Sehun mengernyit memastikan.

Luhan mengangguk penuh semangat "Iya…"

"Kenapa tidak disini? Kau biasanya suka kita tidur bersama."

"Malam ini hanya ingin tidur dengan Sehunnie." gumam Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun.

"Kau kan memang selalu tidur dengan-... Ah…. Apa lulu sayang sedang ingin bercinta?" bisik Sehun membuat Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu kau harus memintaku." bisik Sehun menjilat telinga Luhan

"Sehunnie…" rengek Luhan yang semakin merona dengan permintaan Sehun.

"Tidak mau? Yasudah…." balas Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Ish menyebalkan sekali." gerutu Luhan memandangi wajah Sehun yang berpura-pura tidur.

"Sehunnie...aku ingin bercinta denganmu." ujarnya dengan merona berbisik di telinga Sehun.

Sehun pun dengan otomatis membuka matanya dan mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas.

"araseo...aku akan memuaskanmu." katanya bersemangat memindahkan perlahan kepala Kai dan Chanyeol yang berada di pahanya, lalu kemudian menggendong Luhan menuju kamar mereka dengan terburu.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"shhhh…" Luhan sedikit mengerang saat Sehun membaringkan agak kasar tubuhnya.

"Pelan-pelan." protes Luhan mengerucut lucu membuat Sehun tak mau berbasa basi.

Dengan cepat Sehun menyambar bibir plum Luhan memanjakannya dengan bibirnnya begitu agresif, Luhan pun tak bisa mengimbangi permainan Sehun namun sebisa mungkin Luhan membalas perlakuan calon suaminya itu.

Suara kecipak dan desahan erotis menggema dari dua pasangan yang sudah sangat bernafsu ini. Keduanya nampak sangat bersemangat mengulum dan menjilat junior masing-masing dengan posisi wajah Luhan yang bertemu dengan junior Sehun dan sebaliknya, Luhan nampak mendesah-desah sambil memegangi kepala junior milik Sehun saat tangan dan mulut Sehun terus saja menggelitik mengigit dan menghisap kepemilikannya

"Shhh… Yah… Sehunnie…" desah Luhan menggigit kencang bibir bawahnya

"Hmmm sayang. Apa kau menyukainya?" sejenak Sehun melepas kulumannya terhadap junior Luhan. Tangannya menggesek-gesek dan menyodok kepala junior Luhan dengan lidahnya membuat penisnya semakin menegang begitupun dengan Luhan.

"Ya sayang."

Balas Luhan mengangguk. Kedua kakinya nampak menjepit penisnya sendiri yang sudah menegang akibat perlakuan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum puas lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali membuka kaki Luhan lebar-lebar dan mengulumnya.

"Oooohh… hmmhh...Sehunnn,,akhhh…" desah Luhan sambil terus menekan kepala Sehun ke arah penisnya.

Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya dari selangkangan Luhan dan menggantikan posisi lidahnya dengan jemari tangannya. Jemari itu memulai penetrasi ke liang hangat luhan, membuat luhan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. "Ummmhhhhhh…" pekiknya.

Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, menyamakan irama dengan gerakan jemari Sehun.

"Yeaaahhh…" desah Luhan agak keras. Tak ketinggalan, tangan Sehun pun merayap ke atas, ke dua niple Luhan. Pemuda itu langsung mengerahkan tangannya untuk meremasnya, memberikan kenikmatan tambahan pada Luhan.

Mata Luhan menatap sayu tunangan tampannta dengan tatapan mengundang pejuh nafsu dengan birahi yang sudah memuncak, Luhan ingin lebih lagi dari ini..

"hmphh...sayang masukkan sekarang!" ucap Luhan di tengah desahannya. Ia sudah pasrah ia tidak tahan lagi dengan sentuhan Sehun. tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa di kontrol lagi. Luhan hanya ingin mendapatkan klimaksnya secepatnya

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sehun langsung menyerang tubuh Luhan lagi. Lidahnya menjilat-jilat mulai dari dada hingga berhenti di selangkangan Luhan lagi. "Sehun…!" desah Luhan karena lagi-lagi Sehun mempermainkan juniornya dengan menghisapnya kuat

Sehun menyeringai puas dan memutuskan untuk segera membuat Luhan kenikmatan dia pun mengocok juniornya kasar, beberapa saat setelahnya Sehun mulai mendekatkan penisnya ke arah hole Luhan

"sshhhhhhh…"desah Sehun saat penis miliknya perlahan tertanam di manhole hangat Luhan.

"Aaaaaaaaahhh… Sehunn!" jerit Luhan.

"Iya sayang...tahan sebentar..sshhhh,,,,, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembuth,,, akh…."

Sehun menggerakkan pinggangnya maju dan mundur, menarik keluar seluruh kejantanannya sebelum membenamkannya lebih dalam lagi dari sebelumnya dan perlahan namun pasti pula gerakan in outnya itu semakin brutal membuat tubuh Luhan ikut bergoyang terbawa gerakan tubuh Sehun yang kini tengah mengagahinya,,

"Sehunnie..!,,,,umphhhn" Sehub tersenyum dan mengecup kening Luhan, karena pria cantiknya baru mencapai klimaksnya.

Luhan kembali mempersiapkan dirinya setelah orgasme pertamanya, ia tahu ini masih akan berlanjut , penis Sehun yang masih tertanam dengan gagahnya dan menegang di dalam sana mana mungkin secepat dirinya mengalami orgasme, mempersiapkan diri kembali sebelum Sehun menggerakan pinggulnya menumbuk kembali prostatnya.

"Aaaaah… Ssssshhh…" desis Sehun saat merasakan hole Luhan semakin menjepit miliknya.

"Sayang….umphh…..akhhhh" Luhan mendesah agak keras.

Sehun langsung menggerakkan penisnya keras, menumbuk prostat luhan tanpa ampun dan agak kencang

"SEHUNNIE….! hmphhhhh." racaunya semakin menjadi tatkala Sehun kembali menghujam kedalam juniornya dengan hentakan keras yang sangat memabukkan.

"LU…!"

Dan tak lama pun Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati klimaksnya sambil mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya ke lubang Luhan.

Setelah mendapatkan klimaksnya sepenuhnya Sehun mengeluarkan juniornya dari lubang Luhan perlahan, membuat pria cantiknya meringis kesakitan.

"Aku dengan senang hati mengijinkamu terkena demam jika akhirnya seperti ini." kekeh Sehun membawa Luhan ke pelukannya dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping kekasihnya.

"Sehun…!" protes Luhan memukul kesal pria tampan nya.

"araseo...araseo..aku hany bercanda. Tidurlah sayang." gumam Sehun mengelus sayang punggung Luhan membuat si pemilik panggilan rusa ini seperti dihipnotis karena usapan sang kekasih yang begitu nyaman di punggungnya.

"aku mencintaimu." gumam Luhan dan tak lama benar-benar tertidur.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang." balas Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dan ikut menyusul pria cantiknya untuk beristirahat.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Hari berikutnya, Luhan yang sudah membersihkan diri keluar dari kamarnya, dia sedikit kesal karena Sehun begitu saja meninggalkannya di kamar mereka.

Dia menuruni tangga dan mendapati tiga pria tampannya sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Chanyeol sedang memakan sarapannya, Kai yang sedang bermain dengan kedua anjingnya serta Sehun yang sedang menonton berita di televisi dengan serius.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana Lulu? Puas?" Kai bertanya namun terdengar menyindir untuk Luhan.

"Puas apa?" tanya Luhan mendekati Chanyeol dan mengambil sarapan pria tertinggi di rumahnya tersebut.

"Tidurmu nyaman?" tanya Chanyeol mengusak rambut Luhan.

"Ummh…Gomawo sudah merawatku, appa." Cengirnya membuat Kai mendengus mendengarnya.

"Iya kami yang merawatmu tapi Sehun yang bercinta denganmu, menyusahkan." Gerutu Kai membuat Luhan

_Uhuk..!_

Tersedak minumannya dan membelalak tak percaya menatap Kai.

"KIM JONGIN….!"

_**Breaking news…**_

_Kabar terbaru datang dari pemilik dari empat perusahaan terbesar di Korea. Komisaris tertinggi Oh Jaewan, Kim woobin, Park Yonhwa serta pemilikbisnis terbesar di Korea dan China Xi Dong Li terlibat berita tak menyenangkan yang menyebutkan bahwa masing-masing dari putra tunggal mereka yakni Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Yoochun serta Xi Luhan dikabarkan menjalini bisnis gelap dan ilegal. Tersebar beberapa foto yang membuktikan kalau pria yang berada di gambar adalah benar putra dari keempat pemilik perusahaan terbesar di korea._

_Keempat pemuda ini menamakan diri mereka __**The Death Fourth **__yang artinya keempat raja kematian yang bisa membunuh lawan dan siapapun jika berani mengganggu mereka atau pekerjaan yang mereka jalani. Dan dalam melakukan pekerjaan mereka, keempat pemuda ini terkenal tidak segan untuk menghabisi lawan dengan keji._

_Akibat dari tersebarnya berita mengejutkan ini, berdampak pada menurunnya nilai saham dan perjanjian bisnis dengan negara tetangga secara drastis, hal ini mengakibatkan ratusan hingga ribuan karyawan terpaksa diberhentikan karena perusahaan tak mampu lagi membayar._

_Polisi masih menyelidiki keberadaan keempat putra komisaris tertinggi dari empat perusahaan untuk dimintai keterangan lebih lanjut._

_Demikian berita yang kami sampaikan…selamat siang..!_

Keempatnya terdiam di tempat masing-masing. Berita yang baru saja mereka dengar cukup membuat mereka terkejut dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"A-apa benar nama ayah dan nama kita baru saja disebut?" Luhan bertanya gugup namun tak mendapat jawaban dari ketiga temannya.

"Sial….!"

Gumam Kai mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera pergi menuju suatu tempat, terdengar dia menyalakan mobil dengan terburu-buru dan kecepatan tinggi.

Luhan menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol yang berusaha santai namun terlihat tegang, matanya kemudian bertemu dengan mata Sehun dan Sehun pun tersenyum menatapnya.

"Bersiaplah Lu, aku akan mengantarmu ke kampus." Ujar Sehun yang langsung menaiki tangga dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sepeninggal Sehun, Luhan menatap Chanyeol berharap kalau Chanyeol akan berkata sesuatu, Chanyeol yang seakan mengerti Luhan pun hanya tersenyum getir.

"Itu hanya rumor Lu, habiskan sarapanmu dan cepat berangkat." Katanya mengusak rambut Luhan dan tak lama pergi keluar rumah meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

_Guk..Guk.._

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya saat Janggu menggonggong di kakinya, dia kemudian mengangkat Janggu dan anjing milik Kai itu sekilas.

_Guk..Guk.._

Janggu terus menggonggong tanpa henti membuat Luhan mengernyit "Entahlah Jangguya…perasanku tidak enak." Lirihnya memeluk Janggu erat.

Berita mengejutkan ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka denganr, tepat seminggu yang lalu keempatnya bercerita kalau orang kepercayaan ayah mereka masing-masing mendatangi mereka untuk meminta bantuan, namun karena menganggap ini hanya lelucon tak ada satupun yang menanggapi sampai berita yang baru saja mereka saksikan memberitahukan segalanya.

Keempatnya memang memutuskan untuk pergi dari keluarga mereka masing-masing, mereka tidak membutukan bantuan apapun untuk hidup dari harta keluarga mereka, namun saat mereka mengetahui keluarga mereka berada dalam masalah mereka tak bisa tak peduli karena jauh didalam hati mereka, mereka sangat menyayangi keluarga mereka masing-masing dan akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat keluarga mereka baik-baik saja serta memastikan bahwa pekerjaan yang mereka jalani tidak akan membuat keluarga mereka terusik.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan baru saja selesai dari kelasnya, dia sedang tak berminat mengikuti kelas selanjutnya karena Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang sibuk mengurusi acara ulang tahun kampus mereka yang akan diselenggarakan minggu depan, hal itu membuatnya kesal dan berniat segera pulang kerumah menggunakan bis karena sudah setengah jam mencoba menghubungi ketiga pria tampannya namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawab. Alasan Luhan untuk pulang lebih awal bukan hanya karena Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, namun pikirannya sedang bercabang memikirkan berita pagi tadi yang ia dengar, dia juga mengkhawatirkan ketiga temannya yang tampaknya tidak akan tinggal diam jika benar keluarga mereka terusik karena pekerjaan yang mereka jalani.

Luhan kemudian menghela nafasnya dalam dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya

Saat sedang berjalan menuju gerbang kampusnya, langkah Luhan terhenti menyadari siapa yang sedang berdiri di sandaran mobil dengan bantuan tongkatnya seperti sedang menunggu kedatangannya.

Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama sampai akhirnya Luhan kembali berjalan, berusaha mengabaikan pria paruh baya yang sepertinya sangat menunggu kedatangannya.

Saat keduanya berpapasan Luhan berusaha mengabaikan keberadaaan pria tua yang tak lain adalah ayahnya dengan terus berjalan namun langkahnya terhenti saat ayahnya memegang erat lengan Luhan membuat Luhan menatap ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya tak berbasa basi.

"Apa kau sudah dengan berita tentangmu dan teman-temanmu?"

"Sudah." Balasnya tegas tak mau menatap ayahnya.

"Kami baik-baik saja." Katanya memberitahu ayahnya yang semakin mencengkram erat lengannya.

"Maaf aku ingin pergi." Balas Luhan tak mau lagi berlama-lama dengan ayahnya yang dikawal oleh beberapa orang anak buahnya.

Luhan pun melepas paksa cengkraman ayahnya dan kemudian kembali berjalan melewatinya

"Kau mungkin baik-baik saja nak, tapi aku tidak."

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat ayahnya kembali berbicara

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya membalikan badannya menatap dalam ke mata ayahnya.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu nak."

Dan permintaan ayah Luhan hari itu menjadi sesuatu yang menentukan kebersamaan Luhan dengan ketiga temannya.

Ya, semenjak hari dimana berita di televisi itu tersebar dan hari dimana ayah Luhan meminta bantuan pada Luhan membuat Luhan tak punya pilihan lain selain bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan dan kerugian yang ia buat untuk perusahaan ayahnya. Semenjak hari itu pula, Luhan sudah jarang pulang kerumah dengan alasan mengerjakan sesuatu yang rusak karena perbuatannya, dan tanpa banyak bertanya Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol pun mengijinkan Luhan untuk mengurus urusannya karena mereka bertiga sendiri juga harus mengurus hal yang sama dengan Luhan, bertanggung jawab karena pemberitaan tentang diri mereka yang berdampak pada perusahaan keluarga mereka.

**..**

**..**

**..**

_**Cklek…!**_

Luhan baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya, hari ini dia benar-benar kelelahan karena harus mengikuti serangkaian kegiatan yang membuat seluruh kepalanya terasa sakit karena saat berada di tempat ayahnya Luhan harus membuktikan kalau pemberitaan tentang dirinya hanya omong kosong walaupun sepenuhnya benar, dia hanya harus membuktikan kemampuan berbisnisnya sampai rasanya ia ingin menembaki seluruh pemegang saham yang bekerja sama dengan ayahnya karena tak ada satupun yang mempercayainya.

"Aku pulang…" gumam Luhan namun tak ada jawaban, dia kemudian tersenyum pahit menyadari kalau ketiga pria nya juga terlihat sibuk belakangan ini.

_**Cklek..!**_

Suara pintu kembali terbuka, Luhan yang sedang duduk di sofa menoleh dan mendapati Kai yang sama sepertinya terlihat berantakan dan sangat tidak bersemangat.

"Kai.." Luhan memanggilnya membuat Kai sedikit melebarkan matanya.

"Astaga Lu.."

Kai bergumam dan kemudian berlari cepat menghampiri Luhan lalu mendekap erat Luhan yang tampak kebingungan.

"Kai.." gumam Luhan merasa sesak karena Kai memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Astaga Lu..sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihatmu? Sehari? Dua hari? Ah….Aku rasa seminggu. Aku sangat merindukanmu rusaku." Gumam Kai menciumi seluruh wajah Luhan.

Luhan hanya terdiam mendengarkan seluruh penuturan Kai sampai dia merasa ucapan Kai sangat benar dan nyata. Luhan mengakui terakhir kali ia melihat Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol bersaman adalah saat dirinya demam minggu lalu dan setelah itu keempatnya tiba-tiba menjadi jarang dirumah karena sibuk mengurusi banyak hal.

Luhan tersenyum dan juga memeluk erat pria yang selalu mengganggu dan menggodanya ini "Aku juga merindukanmu Kai….sangat." lirihnya semakin memeluk Kai.

"Lu, apa kau tidak melihat Sehun dan Chanyeol?" Tanya Kai melepas pelukannya pada Luhan

Luhan menggeleng lemah dan kembali menatap Kai "Aku bahkan tak bisa menghubungi salah satu dari kalian sama sekali." Gumamnya memberitahu Kai.

Kai kemudian mengusak rambut Luhan dan menenangkan pria cantiknya "Setelah semua urusan gila ini selesai, kita akan berlibur. Kau mau kan?" Tanya Kai membuat Luhan bersemangat.

"Tentu." Balasnya terdengar senang namun kembali mengernyit saat melihat Kai yang sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Kai kau mau pergi lagi?" Tanya Luhan melihat Kai yang tampak tak focus.

"Hmm…masih ada yang harus kuurus. Kau tidurlah, kita bertemu nanti malam. Aku menyayangimu Lu." Ujarnya mencium pipi Luhan sekilas lalu bergegas keluar rumah kembali meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan hanya diam di tempatnya, ingin sekali dia menahan Kai agar tidak pergi, namun rasanya tidak mungkin mengingat alasan dirinya pulang kerumah saat ini hanya untuk berganti pakaian dan kemudian kembali ke tempat ayahnya karena harus menghadiri rapat pengalihan saham dengan beberapa perusahaan lain.

"Well, Aku juga menyayangimu Kai..ani-..aku merindukan kalian." Gumamnya berjalan menaiki tangga dan bersiap untuk segera kembali ke tempat ayahnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

_**Tring….**_

Terdengar suara pintu kafe terbuka menampilkan tiga wanita dengan wajah menyeringai mereka memasuki kafe dengan angkuh dan tersenyum puas. Mereka sudah membuat janji dengan wanita lainnya yang tak kalah angkuh dan kejam seperti mereka.

"Aku akui kerjamu bagus, baru seminggu kau bertindak, pria tolol itu sudah terpisah dari ketiga temannya." Jessica duduk tepat didepan Hyoojo yang masih menggunakan kacamata hitamnya menyeringai.

"Well, terimakasih karena sudah bekerja sama dengan kami, paling tidak jika suamiku yang bodoh itu terlalu focus pada perusahaannya yang berada di Korea, aku dengan mudah akan menguasai perusahaan miliknya dan mendiang istrinya dengan mudah. Gadis pintar." Kali ini Hyewon, ibu Jessica yang memuji kepintaran Hyoojo.

"Eonni, kau keren." Krystal pun bersemangat mengagumi Hyoojo.

"Jadi apa yang bisa kami berikan untukmu sebagai imbalan?" Jessica kembali bertanya pada Hyoojo.

Hyoojo menyeringai dan melepas kacamata hitamnya "Kau hanya perlu mengurusi pria sialan itu dan selebihnya biar aku yang mengurus ketiganya. Sangat menyenangkan saat semua yang kau inginkan berada di genggamanmu." Ujar Hyoojo yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan ketiga wanita licik yang kentara sekali hanya berpura-pura berterimakasih padanya.

"Nyonya, tuan besar sedang sekarat dirumah sakit. Apa kita perlu kesana?" Tanya pengawal Hyooo memberitahu istri bos besarnya.

Hyoojo menghela nafasnya kasar dan menatap keluar jendela "Biarkan dia mati, kita pergi." Gumamnya memberi perintah dan tak lama pergi meninggalkan kafe tempatnya bertemu dengan ketiga wanita licik dan gila harta seperti dirinya.

Sementara di tempat lain, tampak Luhan terburu-buru memasuki sebuah gedung tempat dia harus menghadiri rapat bersama ayahnya siang ini, dia sudah cukup terlambat karena tidak bisa menemukan gedung yang tampaknya dipilih agar tidak terlalu mencolok oleh semua peserta rapat siang ini.

"Tuan muda." Seseorang memanggil Luhan membuat Luhan menoleh dan mendesah lega.

"Paman aku benar-benar muak bekerja memakai jas dan harus menghadiri rapat, aku bersumpah setelah semua ini selesai aku akan membakar jas ku." Geram Luhan membuat pengurus keuangan keluarganya tertawa mendengar ocehan Luhan.

"Saya takut anda harus memakai jas itu untuk waktu yang lama." Gumam Pengurus Lee membuat Luhan mengernyit.

"Eh apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Masuklah terlebih dulu tuan muda anda sudah terlambat."

_**Cklek….!**_

Pengurus Lee membukakan pintu untuk Luhan dan Luhan sedikit mengernyit mendapati beberapa orang yang berada disana nampak tak asing untuknya, dia kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan dan kali ini benar-benar mengernyit dan sedikit membeku mendapati ketiga pria nya berada di ruang yang sama dengannya dan menatapnya dengan sama pucatnya seperti dirinya.

"Apa bisa kita mulai?"

Seorang pria paruh baya yang Luhan tebak adalah ayah Sehun, menginterupsi dirinya yang hanya diam dan tak segera duduk di kursinya, Luhan sendiri hanya bisa membungkuk meminta maaf dan segera menarik kursinya yang berada di samping ayahnya dan tepat berada di depan Sehun yang terlihat berantakan dan sangat ia rindukan.

"Well, jadi apakah _**The Death Fourth **_yang terkenal telah berkumpul." Ujar seorang wanita paruh baya yang terdengar menyindir Sehun, Kai Chanyeol dan Luhan dengan suaranya yang marah dan sangat tidak suka.

"Eomma.." terdengar Chanyeol mendesis memperingatkan ibunya untuk tidak banyak bicara.

"Kalian lebih pantas berlindung dibalik nama ayah kalian daripada harus membuat kami menanggung akibat dari perbuatan kalian. Memalukan." Kali ini seorang wanita paruh baya yang lain yang menyindir, jika Luhan lihat wanita tersebut memiliki rahang yang sama dengan Sehun dan setelah diperhatikan Luhan yakin kalau wanita tersebut adalah ibu kekasihnya.

"Kalian harus bertanggung jawab atas kehancuran yang kalian buat pada kami. Kami sudah cukup sabar mendapati kenyataan kalian memberontak, kami membangun usaha kami bertahun-tahun dan kalian menghancurkannya dalam waktu seminggu. Kurang ajar… Dan Kau! Bagaimana bisa putraku menyukaimu? Dan aku bersumpah pertunangan kalian saat itu adalah sampah dan aku akan membersihkannya dalam waktu dekat" ujar Nyonya Oh menyalang penuh kebencian menatap Luhan.

BRAK!

"EOMMA CUKUP!"

Kali ini Sehun yang tak bisa mengontrol amarahnya saat Luhan disalahkan oleh ibunya.

"Berhenti mengatakan teori menjijikanmu. Katakan apa yang harus kami lakukan? " geram Sehun menatap seluruh orang yang menghadiri rapat yang sengaja diselenggarakan untuk menyidir mereka berempat.

"Kalian memang harus bertanggung jawab." Kini tuan Kim Woobin, ayah Kai yang berbicara.

"Kami berbicara disini bukan sebagai pemilik perusahaan yang dibuat rugi oleh putra merkea sendiri, kami disini berbicara sebagai orang tua yang mempunyai hak penuh atas apa yang akan kalian lakukan selanjutnya."

"Cih, jangan bertele-tele." Kai menggeram marah mendengar celotehan ayahnya.

"Well, Kami sudah memutuskan kalau kalian berempat tak bisa lagi tinggal bersama."

"MWO?"

Luhan yang memberikan respon tercepat, menolak dengan sangat keputusan menjengkelkan yang dibuat oleh semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Ck…bagaimana bisa tipikal manja sepertimu menjadi seorang pembunuh? Kau lebih pantas berada di tempat yang sangat jauh dari putraku. Beruntung ayahmu mengirimmu kembali ke China, jadi putraku tak punya lagi alasan untuk menemuimu, nona." Sindiran pedas nyonya Oh kembali harus Luhan dengar. Namun kali ini bukan hanya Sehun yang marah, ayah Luhan pun menatap tajam nyonya Oh memperingatinya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mempunyai hak untuk menghina putraku." Desis tuan Xi menggenggam erat tongkat penyangganya.

"Apa maksudnya kau mengirimku kembali ke Cina?"

Luhan sudah tak bisa focus mendengar celotehan apapun, dia hanya ingin tahu apa yang sedang ayahnya rencanakan.

"Kita bisa bicara dirumah nak."

"Katakan sekarang.!" Luhan meninggikan suaranya membuat tuan Xi tak punya pilihan lain.

"Berkat bantuanmu seminggu ini, ayah bisa menstabilkan seluruh saham kita yang berada di Korea, namun kabar buruk datang dari Cina. Ibu tirimu mengambil kesempatan untuk menjual seluruh sisa aset milik mendiang ibumu dengan harga murah. Transaksi terakhir dilakukan minggu depan, ayah tidaki punya kesempatan lagi selain mengandalkanmu Lu. Appa mohon hentikan mereka, nak."

"Tidak mungkin." Gumam Luhan

_Grep…!_

Luhan merasa pergelangan tangannya ditarik dan dalam sekejap dirinya sudah berada di pelukan Sehun dengan Kai dan Chanyeol mengelilingi dirinya.

"Kami akan bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan yang kami buat, tapi kami bersumpah saat semua ini selesai. Kami juga selesai dengan kalian dan keluarga menjijikan ini." Geram Sehun membawa Luhan ke luar ruangan diikuti Kai dan Chanyeol yang sengaja membanting pintu rapat dengan kencang.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Tak ada yang berbicara saat Sehun membawa Luhan dan kedua temannya ke kafe terdekat yang bisa mereka singgahi. Keempatnya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, kenyataan yang membuat mereka marah adalah siapa orang yang berada dibalik semua kejadian yang sangat menyita waktu mereka.

"Kalian tampan menggunakan kemeja dan jas."

Suara Luhan menginterupsi Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang entah pikirannya sedang berada dimana.

"Hmmh..Kau bicara apa sayang?" Tanya Sehun mengusap lembut wajah Luhan.

"Kau tampan menggunakan kemeja dan jas Sehunnie." Ujarnya berusaha membuat suasana kembali rileks.

"Kalian juga." Tambahnya mengerling Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Ketiganya mengusak bergantian kepala Luhan sambil tersenyum lega mengetahui pria cantik mereka baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan kami Lu." Chanyeol membuka suara membuat Luhan mengernyit

"Untuk apa?"

"Tidak memberitahumu apa yang kami lakukan seminggu ini."

Luhan menggeleng dan menatap Chanyeol "Aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan kalian, aku juga tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi demi Tuhan, aku merindukan kalian." lirihnya menatap satu persatu wajah tampan ketiga temannya.

"Kami lebih merindukanmu Lu." Lirih Sehun membawa pria cantiknya kembali ke pelukannya.

"Kita sudah terlibat terlalu jauh kan? Jadi aku rasa kita harus saling merindukan untuk waktu yang lama." Gumam Luhan bersembunyi di pelukan Sehun.

Ketiganya mengernyit dan memaksa Luhan mengatakan apa maksudnya "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Lu." Tanya Kai sedikit menegang.

"Kau dengar ucapan ayahku kan?" katanya terdengar putus asa.

"Kau tidak harus kesana Lu." Kai menginterupsi dengan cepat.

"Sayangnya Luhan harus."

"Sehun!" Chanyeol membentak Sehun yang sama sekali tak membantu.

"Kita tidak bisa menjadi boneka keluarga kita terus menerus, Kita harus melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat kita lepas dari mereka. Dan sayangnya satu-satunya jalan untuk mewujudkan hal tersebut serta membereskan kekacauan yang kita buat adalah seperti yang mereka katakan."

"Apa harus?" Tanya Kai frustasi

"Setelah semua ini selesai, kita akan kembali seperti sekarang kan?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap ketiga temannya.

"Tentu." Balas Sehun, Kai dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Baiklah….aku rasa memang hanya ini satu-satunya pilihan yang kita punya." Lirih Chanyeol memijat kepalanya.

Sehun kemudian menghela kasar nafasnya dan berdiri dari kursinya "Kita bertemu dirumah nanti malam. Aku juga harus mempersiapkan keberangkatanku ke Jepang."

**..**

**..**

**..**

Dan disinilah mereka, dirumah hangat mereka yang terasa sangat sepi seperti tak berpenghuni, tidak ada lagi tawa dari penghuni rumah tersebut yang sebentar lagi akan mereka tinggalkan. Terlihat keempatnya sedang mengemasi pakaian mereka seperlunya di kamar masing-masing, tak ada yang bersuara hanya membawa apa yang dianggap mereka penting.

Untuk Luhan, ini terasa seperti mimpi buruk kedua yang harus ia rasakan, pertama kali ia pergi meninggalkan rumah karena ayahnya mengusirnya dan kali ini dia harus kembali meninggalkan rumah yang terlalu ia cintai. Bukan hanya karena ia hidup dengan ketiga pria yang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa. Tapi rumah ini-..rumah ini terlalu banyak menyimpan kenangan manis Luhan bersama ketiga pria tampannya.

Luhan sendiri sebenarnya sudah siap dengan barang-barangnya, tapi dia enggan keluar dari kamarnya karena takut dengan perpisahan yang akan segera ia rasakan dengan ketiga prianya. Dia hanya duduk di ranjangnya sambil melihat bingkai foto dirinya bersama Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Berkali-kali ia mengusap sayang wajah ketiga prianya yang berada di foto dan berkali-kali pula air mata terus turun jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Apa aku bisa hidup tanpa kalian." Lirihnya tak sanggup dan tak mau membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang selalu menemaninya.

Tok...tok..

Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu saat pintu kamarnya diketuk. Dia kemudian menghapus cepat air matanya dan bergegas membukakan pintu kamar.

Cklek…!

"Sehunnie." Luhan tersenyum mendapati pria tampannya berdiri di hadapannya, namun senyumnya sedikit memudar saat menyadari barang-barang Sehun berada di belakangnya menandakan Sehun sudah siap untuk pergi.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan mencium telak bibir pria cantiknya yang akan jarang ia kecup ini.

"umh...sedikit lagi." lirih Luhan menjawab Sehun.

"Eh apa ini?" Luhan tiba-tiba bertanya saat Sehun menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya.

"Aku mengikatmu dengan cincin ini Lu. Kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan pria lain...aku membencinya… kau tidak boleh berbagi nomor ponselmu dengan banyak pria atau wanita...aku juga membencinya.. dan yang paling penting kau harus hidup dengan baik selama kau di Cina, kau harus makan yang banyak, tidur yang cukup dan segera kembali padaku."

Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti bicara dan memukul pelan dadanya.

"ish… kenapa sakit sekali rasanya." katanya mendongak mencegah air matanya jatuh karena tak mau membuat Luhan khawatir.

"Sehunnie…!" Luhan dengan cepat memeluk kekasihnya menenangkan kekasihnya yang selalu tak bisa mengontrol rasa kehilangan jika harus ditinggalkan.

"Kau juga harus menjaga dirimu dengan baik di Jepang dan segera kembali padaku hmm… aku tidak akan dekat dengan siapapun dan aku janji akan hidup dengan baik walaupun sulit." lirihnya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun.

"Aku akan menunggumu kembali padaku Sehunna." katanya mengusap air mata Sehun dan sedikit berjinjit mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak memberikan cincin ini untuk sementara. Cincin ini akan mengikat kita berdua selamanya."

"Eh?" Luhan kembali dibuat bingung oleh ucapan Sehun

"Dengarkan aku Xi Luhan, nanti setelah semua masalah sialan ini selesai dan kita kembali hidup bersama. Aku berjanji akan langsung menikahimu agar tak ada lagi yang bisa menghinamu dan memisahkan kita. Kau mau kan?" tanya Sehun penuh harap

Sehun sedikit cemas saat Luhan tak meresponnya dia kemudian menangkup wajah Luhan memaksa pria cantiknya menatap ke arahnya. "Aku mohon bilang iya, aku sedang melamarmu sayang." gumam Sehun mengecup hidung Luhan.

"Astagaa…. " Luhan kembali menghambur memeluk Sehun namun kali ini karena terlalu bahagia mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria tampannya.

"Aku mau Sehunna… tentu saja aku mau." Luhan pun terisak sangat bahagia di pelukan Sehun yang kini bisa bernafas lega.

Sehun kembali menangkup wajah Luhan dan mencium bibir mungil milik pria cantiknya. "Gomawo Lu." lirihnya kembali memeluk Luhan erat.

Dan setelah acara lamaran singkat yang dilakukannya, Sehun memutuskan untuk menunggu Luhan dibawah bersama Kai dan Chanyeol yang juga sudah bersiap untuk pergi dari rumah yang sudah mereka tempati hampir tiga tahun lamanya.

Tak ada yang bersuara dari ketiganya yang sedang menunggu Luhan turun dari kamarnya, Sehun sudah menceritakan keinginannya untuk menikahi Luhan pada kedua temannya. Keduanya pun menyetujui rencana Sehun dengan syarat mereka tetap tinggal bersama, dan tentu saja Sehun pun menyanggupi syarat kedua temannya.

"Aku sudah siap."

Suara Luhan menginterupsi keheningan yang dirasakan oleh Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol setengah jam yang lalu. Ketiganya menoleh dan tersenyum getir menyadari perpisahan mereka dengan pria cantik mereka sebentar lagi. Ketiganya pun menyadari kalau mata Luhan terlalu sembab untuk dikatakan baik-baik saja. Mereka sangat mengenal pria cantik mereka dengan baik. Karena apapun yang Luhan rasakan dan Luhan takutkan. Itu juga yang mereka rasakan.

"Apa ini waktunya?" tanya Kai tak rela menghampiri Luhan dan membantu Luhan dengan barang-barangnya.

Luhan hanya menunduk tak menjawab apapun

"Yah…Aku rasa ini waktunya." Gumam Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan dan memeluk pria cantiknya.

"Apa ada hal yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Chanyeol menangkup wajah Luhan yang hanya menunduk.

Luhan mengangguk cepat dan menatap Chanyeol "Cepat kembali padaku." Rengeknya membuat Chanyeol sungguh tak rela berpisah dengan pria yang paling sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandungnya tiga tahun belakangan ini.

"Aku akan kembali padamu secepatnya hmm…Kau juga harus menjaga dirimu dengan baik disana. Kau janji kan?" tanya Chanyeol bergetar hebat tak sanggup menatap Luhan lagi.

"Aku janji yeol…" balas Luhan membuat Chanyeol membalikan badannya karena tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sedih karena perpisahan sialan ini.

Luhan hanya menatap punggung Chanyeol yang bergetar dan kemudian beralih menatap Kai yang hanya memandangnya datar.

"Kenapa melihatku? Aku tidak mau mengucapkan kata perpisahan sialan ini. kita akan segera kembali bersama jadi jangan berharap aku akan menangis seperti mereka." katanya menyindir Sehun dan Chanyeol. Namun sindiran Kai sangat bertolak belakang dengan yang ia katakan, karena saat Kai mengatakan semua hal menyebalkan itu, suaranya sudah benar-benar bergetar tak berani menatap Luhan.

"Aghh sial..!" geramnya berjalan cepat ke arah Luhan dan memeluk pria cantiknya erat.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja tanpa kami hmm? Bagaimana kalau kau demam? Siapa yang akan mengurusmu? Siapa yang akan memastikan kau makan dengan baik? Tidur dengan cukup? Dan siapa yang akan membuatmu tertawa saat kau menangis? Aku tidak bisa Lu." Kai mengucapkan seluruh ketakutannya dalam satu kali nafas membuat Luhan benar-benar tercekat mendengarnya.

"Kai…" gumam Luhan mencengkram erat punggung pria yang selalu menggodanya ini dengan tak rela.

"Berjanji padaku kau akan menghubungiku jika ada yang menggagumu hmmm? Mau kan?" tanya Kai menangkup wajah Luhan

Luhan menggeleng lemah membuat Kai berteriak tertahan karena frustasi

"LU…!" katanya membentak Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit berjengit.

"Aku tidak mau menghubungi kalian selama aku berada disana karena saat aku mencoba menghubungi kalian aku hanya akan berakhir menangis semalaman karena terlalu merindukan kalian. Aku tidak bisa Kai, tapi aku janji akan menjaga diriku. Kau juga harus menjaga dirimu dan jangan terlalu banyak menonton video porno, aku benci." Lirihnya sedikit tertawa namun gagal karena hanya isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Lu." Gumam Kai semakin tak rela memeluk Luhan dengan erat

"Baiklah tidak perlu menghubungiku tapi kau harus janji akan hidup dengan baik disana hmm? Kita tidak tahu berapa lama kita akan sibuk mengurusi hal sialan ini, tapi aku harap ini semua cepat berakhir, dan kau…kau harus segera kembali padaku. Oke?" Kai bertanya dengan bergetar namun memastikan Luhan mengerti ucapannya.

"Kau juga harus kembali padaku hitam." Balas Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya.

"Aku bisa gila Lu." Lirihnya mencium kening Luhan dan beralih ke Sehun.

"Kau juga harus kembali padaku, karena jika kau tidak kembali rusaku tidak akan kembali." Katanya beralih pada Sehun yang sedang berpamitan pada Chanyeol.

"Jaga dirimu." Kai memeluk Sehun sekilas dan menepuk pelan punggung Sehun.

"Kau juga, jaga dirimu dengan bai." Katanya membalas tepukan Kai dan bergumam menasehati pria yang selalu berebut Luhan dengannya.

"Aku bisa mengunci rumah ini dan membuang kuncinya jika kita tidak segera pergi." kekeh Chanyeol merangkul pinggang Luhan membuat ketiganya tertawa.

"Kau benar…sebiknya kita segera pergi, semakin lama kita disini semakin sulit untuk meninggalkan tempat luar biasa ini." gumam Sehun menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol

Dan keempatnya pun membawa perlengkapan mereka masing-masing menuju garasi mobil. "Aku akan mengantarmu." Sehun berbisik merangkul pinggang ramping Luhan.

"Tidak perlu Sehunnie aku bisa sendiri, apa kau mau melihatku menangis lagi saat kau melambaikan tanganmu setelah mengantarku?" katanya memprotes Sehun yang tampak keberatan.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sungguh." Katanya meyakinkan Sehun. Sehun pun tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauan Luhan.

"Setidaknya kabari aku saat kau berada di bandara. Aku sangat mengkhwatirkanmu." Gumam Sehun mencium kening Luhan.

"Araseo..aku akan menghubungi Sehunnie." Gumam Luhan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"LUHAN..!"

Terlihat Kai berlari ke arahnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Kenapa Kai?"

Kai yang masih terengah hanya menodorkan Monggu dan Janggu yang berada di tangannya pada Luhan.

"Eh? Kenapa kau menyerahkan Monggu dan Janggu?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Bawa mereka bersamamu. Mereka akan lebih baik denganmu daripada denganku." Ujarnya mencium kedua anjingnya lalu memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Kai… be-benarkah boleh?" tanya Luhan penuh harap.

"Tentu, mereka akan lebih bahagia bersamamu. Lagipula kau akan selalu mempunyai alasan untuk segera kembali padaku. Jaga mereka dan kembalikan mereka padaku jika saatnya tiba. Kau mengerti kan?" katanya mengusak rambut Luhan.

"Gomawo Kai..!" Luhan pun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya saat Kai memperbolehkan Janggu dan Monggu ikut bersamanya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu Lu, cepat pergi dan jaga dirimu baik-baik." Lirihnya kembali membukakan pintu mobil Luhan.

Luhan memasukkan Janggu dan Monggu ke mobil terlebih dulu, sebelum akhirnya dia memeluk ketiga pria tampannya bergantian benar-benar berpamitan untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Aku pergi."

Luhan tidak mau menangis lagi, dia sangat lelah memikirkan tak bisa melihat kekasih serta kedua temannya dan setelah memeluk erat ketiga prianya bergantian dia dengan terburu-buru memasuki mobilnya, takut kalau dirinya akan kembali berulah dan membuat ketiga pria nya khawatir.

Luhan membuka kaca jendela mobilnya dan tersenyum lirih menatap ketiga pria tampannya "Aku akan sangat merindukan kalian, aku mohon cepat kembali padaku."

Ketiganya pun ikut membalasnya dengan senyuman lirih "Kau juga harus kembali pada kami." Ujar ketiganya bersamaan.

"Aku pergi. Kali ini benar-benar pergi."

Luhan menutup jendela kaca mobilnya dan

_**Brrmmm….!**_

Dia menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat membuat ketiganya benar-benar merasa kehilangan saat ini

"Jaga dirimu sayang." Gumam Sehun dan tak lama juga memasuki mobilnya diikuti Kai dan Chanyeol yang juga memasuki mobil mereka dan

_**Brrmmmm….!**_

Ketiganya pun menyusul Luhan pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka yang sangat nyaman untuk menghadapi kehidupan baru yang menyesakan dan harus mereka jalani esok hari dengan harapan akan segera kembali berkumpul bersama dan tak pernah terpisahkan lagi.

Sebuah mobil benz berwarna merah terpakir di tepi jalan dan kentara sekali terlihat kalau pengemudinya sengaja memarkirkan mobilnya agar tak terlihat oleh siapapun. Dia terus memperhatikan dari kaca spionnya dan terisak hebat saat mengetahui ketiga mobil yang sangat ia kenal melewati mobilnya.

Hal itu menandakan kalau dirinya dan ketiga pria nya akan benar-benar berpisah untuk waktu yang tidak tahu sampai berapa lama, isakan yang sudah ia tahan semenjak dirinya pulang ke rumah hari ini tak terbendung lagi.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini?" gumamnya memukul kencang kemudi mobil, menghiraukan rasa sakit yang sangat terasa karena dirinya memukul terlalu kencang.

_Guk..guk,,!_

Luhan kemudian menoleh ke kursi belakang dan menyadari ada Janggu dan Monggu yang dititipkan padanya, dia kemudian mengambil Janggu dan Monggu lalu memeluk kedua anjing pemberian Kai dengan erat.

"Kalian benar….Aku hanya perlu menyelesaikan urusanku disana lalu kembali pada mereka. Dan aku janji pada kalian kalau kalian tidak akan pernah terpisah lagi dari Kai. Aku janji." Katanya masih terisak menciumi Monggu dan Janggu bergantian.

Luhan kemudian menghapus cepat air matanya dan meletakkan kedua anjing Kai di kursi samping kemudi. "Kita akhiri semua mimpi buruk ini sekarang juga." Gumamnya penuh keyakinan dan tak lama

_**Brrmm…..!**_

Luhan benar-benar menyusul ketiga pria tampannya untuk menjalani mimpi buruk tanpa kehadiran sosok yang selalu ada untuknya dan selalu memberinya tawa yang sangat ia butuhkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**

**N**

**D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_See you soon in The Death Fourth part II_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_Jangan protesssss dulu...")_**

**_._**

_** karena pertimbangan sewaktu sakit akhirnya 28 chapter diputuskan sudah sangat kepanjangan dan akhirnya diputuskan juga buat dilanjutin di part dua... part dua ga akan sepanjang part 1 kok tenang aja...ya mungkin 20 chpter #canda :p**_

_**.**_

_**kalau mau ngeluarin uneg-uneg...yuk boleh...**_

_**.**_

_**follow2 an di acount twitter triplet yang baru yuk triplet794 **_

_**twitternya triplet buat khusus buat kalian yang punya unek2 sama sharing info Hunhan/song triplet juga bleh :p,,,**_

_**.**_

_**tapi no spoiler cerita apalagi bocoran ending ya hehe...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**see you soon!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Annoucement...!**

**Pengumuman mohon dibaca untuk yang belum tahu **

**.**

**dan Abaikan jika sudah ada yang tahu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_The Death Fourth Part II _nya sudah di publish dan di publish di New Story...**

**jadi yang belum baca dan masih bingung kapan dilanjutnya, yuk Monggo..di _klik _account ffn nya Triplet794 **

**terus cari Judul yang The Death Fourt Part II yak...**

**.**

**.**

**terus yang tanya id Line triplet yang katanya salah terus.. nih tinggal di kopas biar bener _nurulistiqomah **

**#tanda (_/underscore nya 2x yak wkwkw)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pengumuman buat update chapter baru :**

**TDF part II chap 3 : Minggu, 6 Desember kalau tidak ada halangan seperti biasa **

**Restart : Setelah update TDF II chap 3 nya ;p**

**dan...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**dan Kemungkinan akan ada hari tiba-tiba gue updet New Story #bocor :p**

**.**

**okay! Seeyou in other story kesayangan :***

**.**

**lovemuchhhhh...:***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**selamat sore, maaf mengganggu ;P**


End file.
